El amor es un Reencuentro
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Haruka Regresa a su ciudad Natal después de seis años en el extranjero, por azares del destino se reencuentra a Michiru Kaioh su antigua compañera de preparatoria con la que apenas cruzó dos palabras, en una situación muy difícil. La compasión y el recuerdo del cariño que sintió por ella, llevan a Haruka a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a alguien que nunca se fijo en ella.
1. El vuelo de Nueva York

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

—¿NO PUEDE APURARSE? —

—voy lo más rápido que puedo señora—

contesto el Taxista un poco indignado. pero al ver por el espejo retrovisor a la elegante muchacha masajeándose las manos con ansiedad, se compadeció de ella y piso aún más el acelerador.

" **no puede irse…no puede irse de esta manera"** pensaba Michiru kaioh mirando por la ventana, a lo lejos se podía ver ya el aeropuerto.

Rogaba a todos los dioses y santos por que la escucharan y detuviesen el vuelo a Nueva York de las 4 de la tarde. Esa persona No podía irse sin hablar con ella. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas…suplicarle…

—¿ya vamos a llegar? — volteo a ver el rostro preocupado de su hija. Acaricio sus cabellos negros y asintió.

—así es. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo, son las 3:52 no sé si lo lograremos—

—tenemos que lograrlo, no podemos dejar que se vaya—

* * *

" **¿estarás haciendo lo correcto al hacer esto?"**

" **claro que si, yo fui la que me interpuse desde el inicio. Y Hotaru necesita de su familia. Además, para Michiru yo no significo nada, más que gratitud"**

" **pero tus las amas demasiado, eres una tonta. Debiste haber peleado con más fuerza"**

" **Ese papel no me correspondía, actué con el corazón sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora todo ha terminado mal"**

* * *

—Tenga, tenga quédese con el cambio— Michiru arrojo todos los billetes que había en su bolso, ya después se preocuparía sobre como regresar. —¡apúrate Hotaru! —

—¡te sigo madre! —

Ambas comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada. Pero casi de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que era inútil. Había tantas salas de espera, tantas aerolíneas y pasillos que no supieron ni donde comenzar a buscar.

—¿la ves por algún lado? —

—no, ¿debemos de vocearla? —

—no sé, ya son las 3:58 ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dónde está la pantalla de salidas? —

—¡madre, ahí! — señalo Hotaru el enorme tablero.

* * *

" **me duele tanto tener que despedirme de ellas"**

" **debiste haberlo pensado antes de involucrarte, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabías que ibas a sufrir en especial tu y esa niña que no tiene la culpa de nada"**

" **no me importa el sufrimiento, valió la pena totalmente. Aunque duro muy poco nuestra felicidad"**

" **no puedo creer que después de todo ella no te haya amado, yo por un momento creí que estaba enamorándose de ti…"**

" **yo también lo pensé, pero al final nunca pudo sentir nada por mi"**

* * *

—¿Dónde estás? — se preguntaba Michiru una y otra vez, mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarla.

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK ESTA ES LA ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA ABORDAR….

—¡NO! — casi se le sale el alma al escuchar las bocinas del aeropuerto. Era muy tarde, se había ido ya. Y con ella las esperanzas de volver a ser feliz. Una pequeña mano se entrelazo con la suya. Hotaru comenzó a jalarla para que siguieran buscando. —Hotaru hija, es inútil. Se ha ido—

—me niego a creerlo. No quiero creerlo. Ella no nos puede dejar—

—Hotaru amor…—

—¡NO! — las personas voltearon a verlas en cuanto la niña comenzó a llorar. —Ella es buena y nos quiere, ella no sería capaz de dejarnos. —

—tienes razón, vamos a buscarla. Antes de que sea muy tarde—

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK ESTA ES LA ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA ABORDAR….

* * *

" **bien, ya es hora"**

" **me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellas"**

" **basta Haruka, te haces más daño. Toma ese avión y deja todo atrás, solo así podrás vivir"**

" **creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será olvidarme de ellas y empezar una vida nueva"**

" **deseo de todo corazón que encuentres la motivación para vivir después de esto"**

" **te llamare en cuanto me haya instalado en el departamento"**

* * *

Michiru llego a la sala de espera correcta, miro hacia todos lados. Sus ojos se posaron en la rubia que estaba parada en medio de la sala, a punto de retirarse.

—Michiru— dijo sorprendida mientras la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

La mujer de cabellos aguamarina se acercó decidida y tomo los hombros de la rubia con fuerza.

—¿se fue? — la rubia bajo la mirada. Michiru comenzó a zarandearla —Mina…Haruka… ella ¿se fue? —

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **NA: un nuevo proyecto que espero que agrade. ya que desde años he querido escribir algo así, pero quería terminar mis fics primero. Y ya que "El amor es una película" y "el amor es una rosa" ya están llegando a su fin. decidi traer otra colección de "El amor es..."**

 **bienvenidas a este nuevo viaje, deseo con todo mi corazón que sea de su agrado.**


	2. El recuerdo en el bar

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

 **El recuerdo en el bar**

—¿Y qué tal ha estado todo por aquí? —

Preguntaba una Mujer de corto cabello rubio después de darle un trago a su Long Island Tea. Sentía la boca seca después de haber contado todos los pormenores de su vida en el extranjero. Sus bellos ojos verdes se enfocaron en Mina Aino quien solo se encogió de Hombros con pereza.

—Lo de siempre ya sabes, Serena y Darién terminaron casados después de todo. Lita abrió un restaurante y se está haciendo muy Popular en la ciudad. Rei se acaba de comprometer con un tipo de una facha espantosa…—

Mina hizo una mueca dramática. Haruka rio, había veces en que su amiga era un poco superficial. Pero eso lejos de molestarla la divertía.

—no me digas—

—si te digo, el tipo es un patán desarreglado, desgarbado y atolondrado. Pobre Rei, pero al parecer está muy enamorada por más que le hemos dicho que Nicolás no es para ella, parece no atender razones—

—¿y que paso con esta niña que a veces se reunía con nosotras? —

—¿Quién? —

—la chica súper inteligente que estaba en informática, de cabello azul muy bonito—

—¡ah! ¡Amy! —

—claro, se llamaba Amy. —Haruka sonrió al fin recordando a la tímida chica—¿Qué fue de ella? —

Mina negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—no lo sé. Al igual que tú, fue admitida en una universidad del extranjero y no se volvió a saber de ella—

—vaya, no me extraña. Esa niña era todo un prodigio. ¿recuerdas que gano el campeonato internacional de conocimientos matemáticos? Seguro las universidades de todo el mundo le ofrecieron la luna y las estrellas para que los eligiera—

—y mientras una aquí batallando dos años para entrar a la universidad estatal…—

—no te quejes que valió la pena, Pronto Serás la abogada más bonita De toda la ciudad—

—Tal vez. Pero a ti te sentó muy bien irte al extranjero, mírate estas irreconocible. ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto estos seis años? —

Mina miro de reojo a quien fuera su amiga el último año de preparatoria. Su porte, su altura, su cuerpo, su rostro, el aura que emanaba de ella mientras movía el agitador de su Coctel. se veía como un hombre muy guapo. Haruka sonrió.

—no es para tanto—

—¿no es para tanto? Luces "guapísimo" Te aseguro que, si así hubieras lucido en la prepa, Michiru Kaioh te hubiera puesto más atención. Es más, quizá hasta yo me hubiera animado amiga—

Haruka tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, ya que el nombre de Michiru Kaioh la llenaba de una sensación de melancolía sobre aquellos años que no fueron tan buenos en su vida. Recordó cuando la veía a lo lejos, mientras la chica platicaba con sus compañeros afuera de su salón de clases.

Su belleza sin igual siempre fue el objeto de envidia de las chicas de la preparatoria, que no dudaban en hablar pestes de ella. Pero Haruka casi desde que ingreso había quedado encantada con aquella sonrisa tan amable que le dedicaba Michiru kaioh al verla.

Bueno, siendo completamente sinceros. Esa sonrisa no tenía nada de especial, ya que así le sonreía a todo el mundo. y estaba casi segura que Michiru ni siquiera sabía que existía, En ese tiempo Haruka tenía un aspecto espantoso, lucia las ropas más descuidadas, y no dedicaba ni un segundo en su arreglo personal y por si fuera poco recién le acaban de iniciar el tratamiento de ortodoncia para corregir los dientes más chuecos a los que se había enfrentado su dentista, para colmo su lesbianismo que era imposible de ocultar fue muy comentado y cada que intentaba hablar con alguna mujer, esta huía despavorida como si hubiera visto al diablo. Durante un tiempo fue la burla de casi toda la escuela. Por lo tanto, su autoestima estaba por los suelos y nunca se atrevió a acercarse a Michiru ni mucho menos cortejarla.

Además, si su memoria no le fallaba aquella chica de cabellos aguamarina besaba el suelo que su novio pisaba. Por lo tanto, jamás hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad ni de tocarle un solo pelo. Aun así, en su corazón siempre guardo un cariño especial por aquella señorita tan elegante. El solo estar cerca de ella o mirarla la llenaba de una sensación de felicidad sin igual. Y cuando le dirigía la palabra por algún asunto escolar era suficiente razón para que Haruka diera saltitos de gozo durante toda la tarde. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida al recordar lo estúpida que se ponía cuando cruzaban miradas o la veía pasar. El recuerdo de su primer amor fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

—Michiru Kaioh…— comenzó mientras tomaba un cacahuate del Botanero que les habían servido. —…hace mucho que no escuchaba de ella. ¿Cómo está? —

Mina abrió los ojos con sorpresa de que le preguntara tan directamente.

—¡ya ves! Todo el mundo tenía razón. ¡si te gustaba! –

—ay por Dios Mina, ¿a quién no? La chica era toda una belleza, y desde ese tiempo me empezaron a gustar las mujeres—

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos en el auditorio todo el mundo y a Kaolinete se le ocurrió gritar a todo pulmón que ya había llegado tu novia, en cuanto Michiru entro? —

Haruka enrojeció mientras mina reía divertida.

—ni me lo recuerdes, para colmo de males ahí estaba El estúpido de su novio— dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro abochornada.

—¿Cómo le decías? —

—El macaco—

—cierto, el Macaco. ¿entonces no te has enterado de nada de la vida de Michiru? —

—No, ¿Por qué? —

Haruka pudo reconocer el rostro compungido de Mina.

—vaya, creí que lo sabias, con eso de que estabas muy interesada en ella. Aunque bueno tu casi nunca te aparecías por aquí y cuando lo hacías era una pequeña semana, no se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez nunca te la encontrarías…—

—ay mina, no le des tantas vueltas. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? — pregunto alarmada

—bueno…. Pues ella…se casó. —

—¿se casó? ...¿Cuándo? —

Haruka se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto. Era una estupidez muy grande. Nunca fue su novia, es más ni siquiera cruzaron palabras más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, Michiru era una figura muy apartada de su vida, Pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y una sensación de pesar le llego de lleno. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para serenarse.

—Según supe casi después de que salimos de la preparatoria había quedado embarazada—

—e…em…¿embarazada?—

Mina miro a Haruka. A pesar de la distancia se llamaban o frecuentaban cada que podían. Supo que su amiga estaba digiriendo la noticia con mucha dificultad. Michiru Kaioh fue su primer Amor imposible, pero nunca pensó que todavía le siguiera importando. Evidentemente así era. Por qué Haruka tenía una cara de tristeza difícil de disimular.

—sí, casi al salir de la Preparatoria. Fue el Macado de su novio...ese Patán de Rubius, y eso fue lo único que me entere—

—vaya— Haruka respiro hondo y trato de no darle importancia al asunto. Después de todo ese tema ya era un rio con agua vieja — Espero que le esté yendo muy bien—

—¿todavía le deseas lo mejor a esa engreída? —

—bueno, ni modo que me ponga a desearle malas vivencias—

—aun no entiendo cómo es que te pudo gustar tanto—

—¿qué culpa tengo?, me encantaba con solo verla—

—que superficial eras—

—no, Mina. No solo era algo físico, había algo en ella que...el solo verla me llenaba de felicidad ¿si me explico? Su rostro, su sonrisa...hacían mis días muy gratos. es una estupidez lo se...—

—no eras la única que ponías unas sonrisas tan tontas al verla—

—pero no era algo físico, he estado con mujeres muy bellas y no me producen lo que ella me hacia sentir... —

—pues por que antes eras una chica muy inocente Haruka. Michiru fue la primer mujer bella que conociste y tu no eras el ideal de popularidad, es lógico que te haya deslumbrado, ahora has madurado. ya ves las cosas diferente. si te la volvieras a encontrar te apuesto a que ni siquiera te haría sentir ni cosquillas—

Haruka rio con ganas, tenía que reconocer que había sido muy obvio cuanto le gustaba Michiru. Es más, a veces parecía que ni ganas tenia de disimularlo. Se preguntó que había pensado Michiru de ella, al darse cuenta que la enanita con el cuerpo esquelético del salón "F" suspiraba por ella.

—¿Haruka?... —

—perdona Mina, ¿me decías? —

—te preguntaba cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en la ciudad—

—creo que será una buena temporada, me han solicitado Construir un complejo habitacional muy grande, y un edificio de oficinas. Estaré casi un año por aquí—

Mina sonrió complacida al escucharla.

—¡eso es maravilloso! Podremos salir y emborracharnos como cuando éramos colegialas—

—eh…sí creo que si—

—bravo. Por lo pronto te invitare a cenar al restaurante de Lita mañana. ¿podrás? —

—si claro, me muero de ganas de verla. —

—pues no se diga más— mina se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. —te tengo que dejar, mañana tengo exámenes finales. Y después…seré libre para que nos terminemos todas las barras libres en la ciudad—

Haruka rio.

—tu no cambias mina—

—los buenos hábitos no se deben dejar ir— dijo caminando hacia la salida, agito la mano a lo lejos y se marchó.

Haruka volvió su atención hacia Michiru kaioh.

—así que ya está casada y con un hijo, tal vez dos...Quizá más— se dijo a si misma con pesar. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, En el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que algún día la volvería a encontrar y esta vez ella si iría directamente a conquistarla, lucharía por una oportunidad y ganaría. Pero al parecer las cosas ya habían cerrado el ciclo desde mucho antes.

—bueno, todo pasa por algo— se dijo para darse ánimos. No se podía añorar lo que nunca se tuvo. Ya luego llegaría a ella la mujer indicada.

—¿otro amigo? —pregunto el barman señalando su vaso vacío.

—voy a necesitar muchos esta noche— dijo con una sonrisa.

—déjeme adivinar...Mal de amores—

—Algo asi— alzo su copa y brindo con el Barman.

 **Continuara….**

 **estoy mas que agradecida con el buen recibimiento que ha tenido la historia. muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar comentarios.**

 **gracias a los anónimos que comentaron:**

 **osaka,Chat'de'Lune ,ana tenoh,Jesseboy Ronne ,1982,Hotaru tomoe, lalovba y curiosita.**

 **espero que este capitulo las haya dejado con ganas de mas en esta historia. y aumentara su interés después del prologo tan dramático que les ofreci.**


	3. La niña del Parque

**Ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

—Dime Mina —

— _Haruka Tenoh, te he estado llamando toda la tarde. ¡y tu ni tus luces! —_

Haruka tuvo que separar el celular de su oreja para que Mina no le reventara el tímpano. Cerro los ojos tratando de armarse de paciencia. Dejo su maletín en el suelo y comenzó a buscar la llave para ingresar a su Hogar.

—Mina, lo siento estaba en el trabajo, ¿Qué pasa? —

— _¿Qué pasa? ¡que pasa! Te estoy llamando para preguntarte si quieres que pase por ti, para irnos juntas al restaurant de Lita—_

—…..—

— _¿se te olvido verdad? —_

Haruka sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la temible voz de mina comenzando a impacientarse, pero su amiga la quería mucho y era compasiva. Por lo tanto, le había dado una oportunidad de salvar el pellejo.

—¡no! No, claro que no. En este momento estoy ingresando a mi departamento, lo lamento mucho es que tuve una junta con los directivos del complejo habitacional. Y nos retrasó bastante…pero en este mismo momento me cambio—

— _Haruka, la cena es a las 7:00—_

La rubia miro su reloj marcando las 7:10

—Mina lo lamento, si quieres adelántate yo las alcanzo luego. Prometo apurarme—

— _pero no sabes donde es...—_

—me mandaste la ubicación ¿recuerdas? —

— _pero ¿y si no das con el lugar? —_

—pues fácil te llamo y te digo donde estoy

— _pero si…—_

—Mina no soy una niña, yo puedo llegar y te prometo que voy a llegar. Despreocúpate—

— _bien, te veo ahí—_

—te veo ahí—

En cuanto colgó, Haruka aventó el celular en el sofá y prácticamente se desnudó mientras caminaba a la regadera con prisas. Conocía a mina y sabía que cada minuto de retraso significaba un escalón más en el nivel de tortura que aplicaría en ella.

El agua estaba un poco fría, pero le restó importancia, estaba cansada y eso la despejaría. Además, que tenía el tiempo encima. El cambiarse fue rápido. Y su arreglo personal aún más. Solo una cepillada y un poco de colonia.

Una sonrisa feliz se dibujó en su rostro. Volvería a ver a sus grandes amigas, A serena, a Lita, a Rei. Como extrañaba sus locuras. Ellas fueron las únicas que la aceptaron y no se dejaron llevar por ese miedo estúpido de que se enamorara de alguna de ellas como pensaban todas las demás en la preparatoria. Fueron sus grandes amigas y Haruka sabía que su amistad seria para siempre, por lo menos ella tenía la voluntad de seguir viéndolas y estar con ellas.

Estaba agradecida, ya que a pesar de que estuvo seis años sin verlas ellas aun la seguían llamando, mandando mensajes en navidad, en su cumpleaños, en fin, le demostraban que a pesar de estar alejadas aun la consideraban parte de ellas.

Salió de su departamento. Estaba un poco lejos, pero al ver que caminando rodeaba menos que en el carro o en metro. Decidió irse a pie refunfuñando acerca de la poca calidad en la ingeniería vial que existía en la ciudad. ¿Cómo era posible que llegara más rápido caminando que en vehículo? Inaudito.

Miro su reloj de nuevo Las 7:50…tenía que caminar más rápido o si no mina no tardaría en llamarla para darle otra regañada. Miro su celular. Según el mapa solo faltaba cruzar un parque, unos metros más y llegaría.

Al mirar el oscuro lugar, se lo pensó dos veces. El parque no tenía mucha luz, ni un alma cerca y se veía digno de una película de terror. Miro el mapa de nuevo, rodearía bastante para evitar el lugar. Y Mina ya estaba sin paciencia. Dio un suspiro. Bueno ya era una adulta y sabia tres tipos de disciplinas de defensa personal. Total ¿Qué podía pasar?

Ya adentro del parque la vista era aún peor. Trato de calmar sus estúpidos miedos. Sabía que eran infundados, no había nadie ahí para asaltarla o asustarla, inevitablemente acelero el paso a pesar de sus intentos de calmarse.

—tranquila no pasa nada— Susurro —no es como si espantaran o algo—

En esas andaba cuando vio más adelante, sentada en una de las bancas a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, tranquilamente mirando hacia el cielo. El calor de su cuerpo desapareció en un instante. El color níveo de su piel, y esos extraños ojos violetas…no podía ser otra cosa... Era el fantasma de un alma en pena.

La niña volteo lentamente su cabeza, la miro un instante y le sonrió, Haruka seguía en shock.

—Hola—

—ah..ah…ah…a…—

—¿Qué pasa? —

—¡un fantasma! —

—¿Dónde? — la niña miro hacia todos lados espantada y corrió a abrazarse a Haruka, ocultando su rostro en su cintura, Haruka suspiro aliviada y se permitió reír. Que estúpida había sido. Se había dejado llevar por el miedo y ahora tenía espantada a la cría esta.

—¿niña que haces aquí tan tarde? —

La niña se separó de ella y la miro con atención.

—espero a mi madre—

—¿esperas a tu madre? ...¿y por qué te dejo aquí? ¿No es un lugar muy peligroso? —

Haruka se sintió indignada de pronto, ¿Qué clase de bestia sin corazón dejaba a su criatura en un lugar como este? Y sobre todo esa niña que no se veía mayor de ocho años. Exponiéndola a situaciones que era mejor no imaginar.

—lo que pasa es que fue a buscar ayuda y como iba a caminar por toda la ciudad decidió dejarme aquí para que no me cansara—

—¿a buscar ayuda? ¿Por qué? —

—lo que pasa es que mi padre nos…—

El celular de Haruka comenzó a sonar.

—disculpa, tengo que tomarla— se excusó la rubia, la niña se volvió a sentar en su banca.

— _¿a qué hora piensas llegar Haruka Tenoh? ¿ya viste la hora? –_

—ya voy para allá mina, estoy llegando— soltó un suspiro mientras colgaba —que impaciente es esa mujer— se acercó a la niña y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—espero que pronto llegue tu madre, pero si se hace muy tarde ve a la estación de policía más cercana, no es bueno que una niña este afuera tan noche. Es peligroso—

la niña se le quedo viendo un instante, pero esbozo una sonrisa agradecida.

—lo hare señor, hasta luego—

Haruka recorrió el trecho que le faltaba, sintió deseos de dar media vuelta y acompañar a la pequeña hasta que llegara su madre, pero sabía que mina la mataría. Aun así le daba pena esa niña, pero En cuanto llego al restaurante y vio en la mesa a sus viejas amigas todo remordimiento se olvidó. Y dejo el asunto a un lado.

—a ver a qué hora— reprocho mina mientras se levantaba. Las demás chicas que no la habían visto se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla.

—buenas noches, siento el retraso—

—¡que guapo! ¿Quién es mina? — pregunto Rei ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Nicolás.

—¿es tu novio? — continuo serena. Mina soltó un resoplido molesta.

—claro que no, chicas ella es Haruka—

Todas las presentes abrieron la boca incapaces de digerir lo que les habían dicho. Haruka sintio como la miraban de arriba abajo sin ninguna discreción. Después de unos segundos, las chicas por fin reaccionaron.

—Haruka ¿en serio? —

—la misma— dijo sentándose.

—pero ¿qué te hiciste? —

—es una larga historia—

—¿verdad que se puso muy bien chicas? — pregunto mina mientras volvía a su pedazo de pastel. Haruka rio.

—tal vez te veas muy guapo, pero no tanto como mi querido Darién— contesto Serena abrazando a su Marido. Darién miro a Haruka y sonrió con cordialidad

—es muy grato tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros Haruka—

—gracias Darién, pero…quien es esta pequeña— pregunto señalando a la niña Pelirrosa que tenía el moreno entre sus brazos.

—es nuestra pequeña Rini, ya tiene cinco años, saluda hija—

La primogénita de serena extendió su mano y Haruka la estrecho con cordialidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cosita esa era casi idéntica a serena. A excepción del pelo rosado. Haruka se dijo a si misma que la genética a veces juega malas pasadas.

—serena, vaya…esto es una sorpresa—

—lo sé, pero cuando te toca te toca—

—es una niña muy bonita—

Haruka le sonrió a Rini y esta avergonzada de recibir tanta atención se cobijó entre los brazos de su padre y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—Haruka, es una sorpresa verte de nuevo— dijo lita llegando de la cocina, le dio un fuerte abrazo. —que gusto tenerte aquí, siéntete bienvenida, las atenderemos como se merecen—

—precioso restaurante Lita, es un lugar muy hogareño y acogedor—

La chica sonrió complacida.

—¿te parece? ¡muchas gracias! Enseguida te mando la cena—

La cena transcurrió rápidamente, Haruka paso un rato agradable viendo a Serena agobiar a su pobre marido, que entre su hija y su esposa apenas y se daba abasto para comer. Platico con Nicolás, que no se le hizo el tipo más brillante o carismático, pero se veía a kilómetros que adoraba a Rei, y era un chico amable. A lita apenas la vio ya que estaba más ocupada en atender a los comensales y solo se daba unos segundos para acercarse a ellas y platicar un poco.

—ay me dio mucho gusto que me vinieran a visitar, Haruka en serio. Cuando quieras venir—

—gracias lita, estuvo delicioso. Recordaba tu increíble sazón estando en el extranjero. Y ha mejorado mucho más. Vendré siempre que pueda—

Prometió Haruka a las afueras del restaurante. Rei y Nicolás se habían ido ya. Y serena con Darién se estaban despidiendo de Mina, algo apurados porque Rini amenazaba con hacer un escándalo si no se iban ya.

—toma, llévate esta tarta para que comas mañana, pobre de ti. ¿segura que te alimentas correctamente? Vivir sola no es fácil—

—ahora que lo mencionas no me alimento como debiera. Debes de ver mi refrigerador, está vacío, solo gastando electricidad—Haruka rio. Lita le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

—ay Haruka, debes cuidarte más—

—lo intentare, gracias por la tarta, ¿nos vamos Mina? —

Mina negó con la cabeza apenada.

—lo lamento, pero me quedare a ayudarle a Lita a Recoger, tengo un tema importante que hablar con ella—

Haruka alzo una ceja, la mataba la curiosidad. Quería enterarse que es lo que tenían que hablar esas dos. pero como sabía que no le dirían nada, decidió no insistir. Se encogió de hombros, se despidió de ambas y camino hacia su casa.

De camino al parque volvió a encontrarse con la niña de cabello negro, sentada en el mismo lugar. Haruka miro hacia todos lados. Ya eran las 10:40 ¿todavía no llegaba su madre?

—¿sigues aquí? —

La niña volteo a verla y se levantó de su asiento.

—Mi madre aun no llega—

—¿me estás diciendo la verdad niña? ¿Si va a venir alguien por ti? —

—oiga, que se ha creído ¿me ha llamado mentirosa? ¡yo no miento! Mi madre no tardara en llegar. —

—bueno, bueno perdón. ¿puedo sentarme contigo? Puede pasarte algo malo si te ven aquí solita—

—¿Por qué hace esto? —

—porque quiero— contesto con simpleza la rubia.

—he estado en este parque todo el día, casi nadie pasa por aquí—

—¿has estado esperando todo el día? —

La niña iba a contestar cuando el gruñido de su estómago rezumbo por todo el lugar. Haruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras la niña se cubría el rostro avergonzada.

—perdón—

—no te avergüences, toma— Haruka le tendió la tartaleta que le había regalado Lita. —me lo regalo una amiga que cocina delicioso, te va a gustar—

La niña abrió el paquete y comenzó a comer rápidamente sin ningún tipo de decoro, Haruka pensó que una niña tan correcta como ella debía estar realmente hambrienta si se olvidaba de los modales de esa manera. ¿será que no había comido nada en todo el día?

—mi madre no tarda en llegar, fue a buscar a alguien que nos ayude— dijo después de engullir la comida.

—eso me dijiste, ¿ayudarlas con qué? —

—mi papa nos corrió hace dos días de la casa—

—¡¿Cómo!? — Haruka se acomodó para verla mejor, tratando de detectar la mentira en la niña. Pero no encontró ningún rastro de falsedad en aquellos ojos violetas.

—sí, mi mamá fue a conseguir donde alojarnos—

—oye pero…—

—disculpa por haberte hecho esperar Hotaru—

Una voz las interrumpió y la niña corrió hacia la mujer que se les había aparecido, Haruka la miro con atención y el alma se les fue a los pies. La mujer tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente por llorar en exceso. Sus ropas estaban sucias y viejas, tenía un insano color morado en su nívea mejilla, seguramente un moretón, un labio roto e inflamado. Seguramente el infeliz que las corrió antes le propino una paliza a la chica.

—no te preocupes madre, este amable caballero me acompaño mientras que esperaba. ¡hasta me regalo un postre! —

—agradezco mucho la amabilidad que tuvo con mi hija—

La mujer la miro con gratitud y se inclinó levemente. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Haruka Casi se desmaya por la impresión. Y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Las dos mujeres por su parte comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

Nunca espero volver a encontrarla de nuevo, y jamás ni en sus locos sueños pensó que esa chica tan elegante, delicada y rica estuviera alguna vez en situación de calle, y por supuesto que nunca imagino que ese hermoso rostro seria algún día golpeado de la manera que lo habían hecho.

En cuanto recobro el control de su cuerpo, Corrió a alcanzarlas. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—espera, espera ¿disculpa? ¿tienen dónde dormir? —

La mujer frunció el ceño le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Hotaru y esta volteo haciéndose la desentendida mientras miraba a los arboles con mucho interés.

—eso es un asunto privado. Si no te importa… —

—si claro, pero disculpa… ¿de casualidad tú no te llamas Michiru kaioh? —

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿y quién eres tú? ¿nos conocemos? —

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **NA: chachan!**

 **ya se volvieron a encontrar. y en que situación. esto ya esta tomando forma.**

 **para quien tenga aun duda. si. aquí El novio de Michiru es Rubeus el villano de sailor moon.**

 **alcanzo a dejarles este capitulo y agradecer infinitamente por sus reviews tanto anónimos como a los que tienen cuenta.** **(no alcance a contestarles a todos, por que estoy a unas horas de mudarme ahora si. y le ofrezco una disculpa, pero en cuanto pueda les contestare con mucho gusto)**

 **espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado.**

 **por ahí me pedían que los hiciera mas largos, por el momento, quiero dejarlos en capítulos cortos para que se familiaricen con la historia, (y también por que el amor es una película me tiene totalmente atada en capítulos d mil palabras cada uno.) pero en cuanto avance la historia pondré mas detalles y estarán mas largos.**

 **promesa de que pronto nos veremos.**


	4. La amable chica de la boca chueca

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

La hermosa mujer frunció el ceño, le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Hotaru y esta giró su cabeza haciéndose la desentendida.

—eso es un asunto privado. Si no te importa… —

—si claro, pero disculpa… ¿de casualidad tú no te llamas Michiru kaioh? —

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Haruka sonrío triunfal.

—lo suponía, te reconocí por el color de tu cabello. Siempre fue de un color muy inusual—

—...¿y quién eres tú? ¿nos conocemos? —

—no creo que me recuerdes, soy Haruka Tenoh. Yo estaba en el salón "F" en el colegio Mugen. —

Michiru se sorprendió aún más y la miro de arriba abajo. Haruka le sonrió.

—...¿tú eras la enanita rubia con la boca chueca? —

—sí, creo que sí. — contestó Haruka incomoda y un poco ofendida. —…bueno disculpa, creo que te estoy molestando mucho. Mejor me retiro—

—oye espera…—

Haruka dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, un poco desilusionada por el tan bajo concepto en que la tenía Michiru. Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó que había pensado sobre ella y ahora lo sabía. Aunque tal vez hubiera preferido nunca enterarse. ¿pero de que se sorprendía? toda la escuela tenia la misma opinion de ella, era lógico que Kaioh pensara igual, incluso que se burlara a su costa en esos años aunque nunca se había enterado. ¿por qué permitía que la opinión de una niña superficial la lastimara tanto?.

Una mano se afianzo a ella con fuerza, volteo para encontrarse a Michiru que estaba agitada llevándose una mano al pecho.

—caminas muy rápido…— se quejó.

—ya me lo han dicho—

—perdona por lo que dije, fui insensible. Pero entiende fue una sorpresa verte tan cambiada. Estas muy alta y ahora tienes una linda sonrisa…—

"TIENES UNA …LINDA SONRISA, LINDA SONRISA, LINDA SONRISA, LINDA SONRISA…."

Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero trato de guardar la compostura y mirarla con seriedad.

—¿tu hija? —

—sí, es mi pequeña Hotaru. —

—¿entonces tú fuiste compañero de mi madre? — pregunto la pelinegra mirándola con asombro. —¿y cómo era? —

—Hotaru hija, Haruka y yo estábamos en diferente salón, casi no nos tratamos— dijo Michiru acariciando a la pequeña. —no sabe mucho de…—

Haruka pudo percibir la mirada de amor que su ex compañera le mandaba a su hija. En su cabeza nunca imagino la idea de que Michiru fuera capaz de dejar a su hija en un parque todo el día sin comer Se dijo que quizá tendría razones muy poderosas para ello. ¿pero por qué demonios el macaco aquél las había abandonado?

—pero…—

—tu madre era una chica muy educada y seria, en los recesos siempre estaba afuera del salón de clases platicando con sus demás compañeros o almorzando mientras veía a la gente pasar. Le gustaban las barras de granola o a veces traía un plato de sashimi, era muy buena en los deportes, aunque nunca estuvo en ningún club, pero tu madre tenía fama de tocar el violín con gran habilidad. Yo nunca lo escuche, pero decían que era muy buena. Y el maestro de música la adoraba, pero parece que no le agradaba la materia de historia —

—¿en serio? — Haruka asintió sonriendo.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso de mí? nunca le dije a nadie que aborrecía la historia—

—bueno, soy buena observando. tu salón estaba enfrente del mío. Cada que entraba el maestro de historia a tu salón tu ponías una cara de fastidio. Era un pequeño segundo, pero estaba muy claro—

—¿en serio?

—sí, era muy obvio. ¿y sabes Hotaru? Tu madre fue reina de belleza dos años seguidos. —

—en serio— Hotaru se volvió a su madre emocionada —¡eso no me lo contaste! —

—eso paso hace mucho tiempo hija…— Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka un poco incómoda y dio una cabezada agradecida —gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija mientras no estaba. tengo una deuda contigo por lo que hiciste por ella...Es muy agradable haberte visto de nuevo. Pero ahora debemos retirarnos. —

Michiru tomo la mano de Hotaru y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria. Haruka debió dejarlas ir. Después de todo no era su problema los asuntos maritales de Michiru. Dio media vuelta para ir a su departamento queriendo dejar de lado el tema de su primer amor por fin, seria un lindo recuerdo y continuaría su vida como dios mandaba, iniciar una relación seria con alguien y dejar en el olvido el pasado. Pero Quizá fue que le dio pena el destino de Hotaru, la compasión que sintió al saber que a Kaioh la vida no la había tratado tan bien como a ella. O gratitud con aquella muchacha por hacerle experimentar las emociones más fuertes y puras que tuvo jamás con alguien. o el recuerdo del primer amor.

Sea cual fuera la razón. Se giró sobre sus talones y no tardo en alcanzarlas.

—espera Michiru. Antes de dejarlas ir quisiera saber ¿tienen dónde pasar la noche? ¿conseguiste la ayuda que necesitabas? —

Michiru miro a Haruka fijamente. La rubia sabía muy en el fondo que Michiru no había conseguido que nadie le tendiera la mano. Bastaba con ver su mirada desolada.

—estaremos bien—

—eso lo sé, pero pensaba que tal vez…podrían ir a mi casa— Michiru hizo una mueca de incredulidad, Haruka levanto la mano —claro, si no quieres no. Pero para mí no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, yo no tengo ningún problema, quisiera ayudar…quiero decir que…vamos no te cuesta decir que si—

—perdona, pero no te conozco mucho— abrazo a Hotaru contra ella, tratando inconscientemente de protegerla de algún peligro imaginario esto no paso desapercibido para Haruka.

—vamos…fuimos compañeras de preparatoria…pueden quedarse en mi departamento a dormir al menos por esta noche, descansar en una cama cómoda, bañarse con agua caliente. Ya mañana podrás conseguir con quien quedarte. Pero si de verdad no tienes a donde ir hoy…me gustaría que fueras mi invitada. ¿ya cenaste? ¿tienes dinero al menos? —

—yo creo que…—

—hazlo por Hotaru…de verdad, pueden venir a mi casa. —

Michiru volteo a ver a su hija. Esta situación la tenía bastante preocupada. Ayer habían dormido en la terminal de autobuses y hoy había abandonado a su hija todo el día buscando entre sus conocidos a quien pudiera aceptarlas, decidió con todo el dolor de su alma dejar a Hotaru descansar en el parque para que la caminata por toda la ciudad no la mermara ya que no tenia ni un centavo para comprarle una botella de agua o algo de comer, y ella a pesar de que buscó entre todos sus conocidos fue inútil. ni sus propios padres le tendieron una mano. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Prácticamente la despreciaron desde que se casó con Rubeus, y de Hotaru no querían saber absolutamente nada.

No tenían un solo peso, ni techo, y su plan era dormir en la banca del parque. ¿se merecía eso su hija? Hotaru era su adoración y a pesar de eso su hija desde muy joven conoció de privaciones y pobrezas, pero nunca les falto techo y comían de manera regular y ahora, no tenía ni siquiera una galleta para alimentarla. Se sentía humillada de recibir la caridad de una completa extraña. Pero por su hija soportaría eso y más. Hotaru No se merecía una vida de incertidumbre como a la que las había condenado Rubeus al correrlas.

—bueno, si no quieres ir a mi departamento lo entiendo, permíteme pagarles una noche de hotel. No puedo permitir que estén a la intemperie… menos una niña...jamás me lo perdonaría —

—no es necesario…si no es mucha molestia, aceptamos ir a tu departamento—

Haruka abrió los ojos. Eso sí que era una sorpresa, Nunca pensó que Michiru aceptaría. La recordaba y era un poco orgullosa, aunque Tal vez el amor por su hija le estaban haciendo tragarse su orgullo y ceder. Le sonrió a la aguamarina, aliviada. En el fondo le alegraba ahora tenía la certeza de que las dos estaban a salvo. Michiru estaba desarreglada y demacrada. Pero aún conservaba esa impresionante belleza y no dudaba que cualquier cerdo quisiera aprovecharse de ella al verla en esas condiciones.

—por aquí entonces. Está a veinte minutos caminando pero si estas muy cansada Michiru podemos tomar un tax….—

—no te molestes por mí, podemos caminar—

—¿segura? —

— sí, estoy bien—

—claro—

Ya nadie dijo nada, el camino transcurrió en un silencio bastante incómodo. Solo interrumpido cuando Hotaru tenía alguna duda de la época cuando eran estudiantes. Haruka contestaba con toda la paciencia del mundo y para sorpresa de Michiru, siempre tenía la respuesta correcta en asuntos relacionados con ella. Era como si siempre la hubiera estado observando. Sintió un poco de incomodidad. Incluso se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto con ir a la casa de Haruka. No la conocía, no sabía si era alguna pervertida que quisiera aprovecharse de la situación. no se lo parecía se veía una buena persona, pero a veces las apariencias engañaban.

—¿y que edad tienes, pequeña Hotaru? —

—cumpliré Siete dentro de poco y...—

Trato de recordar algo alrededor de la chica que estaba caminando a su lado con una sonrisa. además de su aspecto pequeño, su cuerpo alarmantemente esquelético y sus grandes Braquets no recordaba más. La miro de nuevo. Al parecer los rumores acerca de sus preferencias sexuales eran ciertos, porque esa chica estaba vestida como un varón y sus movimientos la delataban. Se sintió un poco intimidada Pero que hacer, era eso o dormir en la calle, además a pesar de los valores tradicionales que le inculcaron sus padres, ella siempre sintió respeto y empatía hacia los homosexuales. además con todos los problemas que ella tenia nadie se fijaría en ella nunca mas. nadie se atrevería a tomar una responsabilidad tan grande solo por amor. ¿Qué hombre podría amarlas a Hotaru y a ella? si ni siquiera Rubeus pudo hacerlo.

—hemos llegado—

—Wow, ¿vives aquí? —

Hotaru estaba asombrada ante el enorme edificio. Desde su casa se podían ver aquellos altos edificios y siempre soñó con algún día ingresar a uno. Incluso Michiru estaba sorprendida ante el lujoso lugar. Si de por si fue un gran impacto encontrarse a Haruka tan cambiada, nunca pensó que tuviera tanta solvencia. Se sintió avergonzada. Cuanta diferencia había entre las dos. Haruka había triunfado y ella…era ahora una indigente, junto con su hija.

—sí, vivo en el último piso— dijo sonriendo—pasen, después de ustedes—

—buenas noches— dijo el encargado de abrir las puertas, mirando a la mujer y niña con cierta aprehensión, pero como venían con la Arquitecta Tenoh decidió no decir nada que pudiera molestarla

—es más sorprendente que afuera, ¡increíble! esta precioso este lugar— exclamo la niña endiosada.

Hotaru miro asombrada la parte baja del complejo. Ahí abajo, separados por enormes puertas de cristal se veía un restaurante, una amplía sala de estar, gimnasio y sala de juegos. Alberca, y una enorme casa club donde se encontraba una barra de bar de considerable tamaño. El piso era de mármol y las decoraciones en fina madera.

—vives en un lugar increíble— Haruka sonrió divertida

—no, son solo los servicios básicos—

Michiru frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Nosotras vivimos en un fraccionamiento humilde y pequeño, las comodidades a las que accedemos Hotaru y yo son a los columpios que pusieron en el pasto de enfrente, y estar cerca de la parada de autobuses—

—perdona…—Haruka se avergonzó de tener la lengua tan floja y se giró a Hotaru con temor de haber ofendido a la niña, se hinco para ponerse a su altura— los domingos descanso, si quieres podemos ir a la sala de juegos temprano—

—¿en serio? —

—claro, tengo derecho a usarlo, y tu también—

Hotaru no paro de dar saltitos en el viaje al elevador.

—¿no está tardando mucho? —

Haruka rio ante la observación de Michiru

—bueno es natural, vivo en el último piso, es una lata lo admito, pero tiene terraza y una alberca individual, si lo ves de este modo…—

—entiendo— exclamo Michiru poniendo los ojos en blanco, Haruka se le estaba haciendo un poco pedante. Aunque quizá era ella la amargada que quería encontrarle algún defecto a la compasiva mujer que se apiado de ellas.

—ya llegamos—

Al abrir la puerta Haruka se avergonzó de inmediato. ahí en el piso estaban sus ropas que con las prisas por llegar a la cena con sus amigas había dejado revueltas por todo el lugar

—eh…perdonen el desorden— dijo recogiendo su ropa y despareciendo en su cuarto— ¡siéntense con confianza! —

Michiru y Hotaru vieron el lugar la amplia cocina y barra estaban impecables, lo mismo pasaba con la sala. O Haruka era una maniática de la limpieza o nunca estaba en casa. Miro con atención los muebles y la cocina. Todo estaba decorado en tonos negros, grises y rojos dándole al lugar un toque sofisticado y moderno, acorde al lugar. Michiru miro los lujosos muebles, seguro que le habían costado miles de dólares a Haruka que no tardo en regresar

—perdonen, les ofrezco algo de beber— se acercó a su refrigerador y Michiru se dio cuenta que no tenía nada más que unas latas

—tengo cerveza, gaseosas y agua natural—

—yo quiero una soda Haruka…— pidió Hotaru con confianza, Michiru la miro severamente, la niña sonrió angelicalmente—… ¿por favor? —

—enseguida… ¿Michiru? —

—agua natural, por favor—Haruka les tendió las bebidas y se acercó al teléfono con la cerveza en la mano

—me temo que no tengo nada que ofrecerles de comer, pero pediré al restaurante que les suban algo, ¿Qué desean comer? —

—oye no te tomes tantas molestias— dijo Michiru comenzando a sentir que estaba abusando de su anfitriona, pero esta solo hizo un gesto con la mano

—¿hola? ¿hablo al restaurante? Muy bien quisiera ordenar algo de cenar. — tapo la bocina y se dirigió a ellas —¿Qué se les antoja? —

—una hamburguesa— dijo rápidamente Hotaru que en su inocente niñez no sentía pena o inhibición. Lo único que la niña sentía en este momento era hambre. Y si aquel rubio tan simpático estaba invitando pues…

—una hamburguesa grande…muy grande con papas. Y …— apremio a Michiru con la mano tomar su orden, pero la mujer le dijo con señas que ordenara por ella—…y una orden familiar de sashimi por favor…si clásica está bien, al último piso. Si a nombre de la arquitecta Tenoh. Muy bien—

Haruka colgó el teléfono y Michiru no se pudo contener de reclamarle.

—oye no estoy tan gorda—

Haruka rio

—claro que no, pero después de caminar por toda la ciudad debes de estar hambrienta…tardaran veinte minutos en traer sus alimentos. —

Hotaru se abalanzo sobre los libros de la rubia y comenzó a mirarlos con bastante interés. Haruka la miro con ternura, la niña era bastante inteligente y curiosa O bueno tal vez era porque no tenía televisión que la entretuviera. Michiru la reprendió por su manera descarada de ser.

—olvídalo Michiru, déjame ver Hotaru si no tengo por aquí un libro de cuentos que me regalo mi madre cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad, creo que si lo traje conmigo…ah…aquí esta—

Haruka le tendió a la infanta una colección de cuentos africanos que le encantaba cuando era pequeña. La niña le agradeció y abrió el libro dispuesta a devorar las historias. Michiru se encontraba sentada mirándolas en la barra de la cocina. Haruka se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? —

—¿Qué ha pasado de qué? —

—me dijo Hotaru que su padre las había echado de la casa hace dos días—

Michiru asintió

—¿Por qué haría algo así? El macaco no se me hacía un tipo tan ruin—

—¿el Macaco? —

—quiero decir…Rubeus, ¿te casaste con Rubeus? —

Michiru volvió a asentir, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Haruka lo volvió a intentar

—quiero ayudarte—

—nadie me ha ayudado desde que me case con Rubeus—

—Michiru…quisiera que confiaras en mí y dejes que te ayude—

Los furiosos ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los verdes llenos de preocupación. El labio de Michiru comenzó a temblar. Los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, Michiru se giró con su hija, vio que estaba muy ocupada leyendo el libro que le presto Haruka y rápidamente se limpió la lagrima que la había traicionado, antes de que su hija también la viera llorar.

—¿Por qué se pelearon? —

—no nos peleamos, el solamente decidió que Hotaru y yo le estorbábamos, y resolvió el problema al sacarnos para meter a su nueva amante a la casa. —

—¿Cómo dices? —

—llevábamos problemas desde hace mucho tiempo, él ahora bebe en exceso y es violento. No pasaba a mayores hasta que me enteré que me engañaba con otra mujer, yo hice como que no sabía nada. pensé que era lo mejor pero…hace unos días llego muy agresivo, nos hecho a Hotaru y a mi prácticamente a la calle, quise resistirme pero sabía que si me quedaba seria a que me matara. Incluso se atrevió a golpearme —

—¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda con tus padres o…? —

Michiru rio amargamente

—mis padres me despreciaron desde que supieron que me había embarazado, le exigieron a Rubeus que se casara conmigo y una vez hecho esto no quisieron volver a verme—

—no entiendo como Rubeus fue capaz de hacerles esto—

—fácil, el desde un principio no quería casarse conmigo, quería que abortara a Hotaru y continuar su vida, al negarme a matar a mi hija le arruine el irse a la universidad, el estudiar y aspirar a una vida mejor, los padres de ambos no nos quisieron ayudar, tuvo que conseguir trabajos mal pagados y doblar turnos para conseguir mantener a Hotaru. Después de seis años de miserias, de vivir en un lugar venido a menos a las afueras de la ciudad, de mal comer, uno se cansa de esa vida. El de la nada decidió que éramos un estorbo y nos sacó de su vida. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar— dijo Michiru con desprecio y todo el odio del que era capaz, apretó los puños con impotencia.

—te equivocas…— Haruka la miro directamente a los ojos— Michiru…yo nunca te hubiera abandonado con una criatura en tus brazos—

—¿tú …? ¿cómo?—

Haruka enrojeció, se paró del banco donde estaba y fue al refrigerador por otra cerveza. Esperando haber ocultado su sonrojo a tiempo.

—si…tu sabes, si ese fuera mi caso jamás lo hubiera hecho. Ni creo que cualquiera que se preste de tener un poco de honor, tú y Hotaru son su familia, y el debió defenderlas…no irse con otra mujer—

—si, pero a que te referías con que tú nunca…—

Los golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron y Haruka agradeció a todos los santos que la salvaran de esa metedura de pata.

—ya te dije, yo no dejaría a mi familia a su suerte…ya llego la comida...es mejor pensar las cosas una vez que tienes el estomago lleno.—

Dijo sonriéndole a Michiru con todo el encanto que pudo. por su parte en cuanto Haruka puso la comida enfrente de ella, se olvido del tema y de lo que trato de decir Haruka. para ella era mas importante llenar su estómago que no había recibido alimento en un día y medio.

 **continuará...**

* * *

NA:

AQUI UN POCO DE LAS RAZONES DE MICHIRU PARA DEJAR A HOTARU SOLA EN UN PARQUE. COMO VEN SU SITUACION ES CRITICA, PERO COMO DICE MI MADRE "EL DESTINO NOS PONE A LAS PERSONAS INDICADAS CUANDO MAS LO NECESITAMOS"

Y COMO VEN...HARUKA LLEGO EN EL MOMENTO EXACTO. Y NO SOLO PARA MICHIRU, SINO QUE TAMBIEN PARA HOTARU.

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES DEJE GANAS DE MAS Y AHORA SI COMPRENDAN POR DONDE VIENEN LOS TIROS.

ALGUIEN ME COMENTO QUE VA A SER DIFICIL QUE MICHIRU SE ENAMORE EN UNA SITUACION ASI, Y ESTOY TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO, ESTE SERA UN PROCESO LENTO Y TARDADO, PERO PROMETO QUE VALDRA LA PENA.

TAMBIEN ALGUIEN ME COMENTO EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO MIS RAZONES POR LAS QUE EN MIS FICS HARUKA Y MICHI SUFREN MUCHO PARA ESTAR JUNTAS O A VECES SE SEPARAN, SI PASE POR ALGUNA DECEPCION AMOROSA, BUENO. REALMENTE CREO QUE YO AL IGUAL QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS, CONOCEMOS A ALGUIEN EN ESPECIAL A QUIEN AMAMOS MUCHISIMO PERO QUE REALMENTE TERMINA POR HACERTE VER TU SUERTE AUNQUE NO QUIERA HACERTE DAÑO. ME HA PASADO DOS VECES Y CON LA MISMA PERSONA, ASI QUE...SI, CREO QUE ALGO HAY DE ESO, Y LO TERMINO PLASMANDO EN LOS FICS. Y ME SIRVE DE INSPIRACION.

AUNQUE TRANQUILAS, ESTA HISTORIA PROMETO QUE NO SERA TAN DOLOROSA.

AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS, SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS Y SU APOYO POR ESTE FIC.


	5. Invitadas

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

—aaaaaay estoy muy llena— exclamo Hotaru con satisfacción—gracias por la cena Haruka—

—de nada Hotaru, hay agua caliente y toma esto— dijo tendiéndole un cepillo de dientes— toma, esta nuevo, me imagino que te mueres por lavarte los dientes—

—gracias, si—

La niña salió despavorida al baño, y las dejo en la cocina con las risitas de Michiru

—¿Cuál es la risa? —

—perdona, pero te has vuelto una maniática de la limpieza, según recuerdo en la preparatoria tenias un estilo mas desenfadado. ¿Cuántas veces te lavas los dientes? —

—oh, guarda silencio, no muchas —

Haruka poso sus brazos en la barra y apoyo su cabeza en su mano derecha, se puso cómoda, mientras miraba a Michiru con una sonrisa divertida, Michiru sonrió de vuelta al darse cuenta que Haruka tenia un buen sentido del humor al aceptar las bromas, por lo tanto siguió atacándola. hace mucho tiempo que no bromeaba con nadie, Rubeus se ofendía a la primera y en los últimos meses ya ni siquiera platicaba con ella mas que lo necesario. y hacerlo de nuevo por un rato era un respiro mas que bienvenido.

—en serio dime. Los tienes impecables, ¿te los lavas demasiado? —

—pues si—

—dime ¿cuantas veces?—

Haruka conto con sus dedos

—al levantarme, y antes de dormir, después de cada comida…aproximadamente seis u ocho veces—

—vaya, eres una obsesiva. —

—bueno es que después de tener los dientes hechos una pena como los tuve, procuras mantenerlos bonitos y cuidados—

Michiru vio como Haruka se levantaba del asiento y sacaba de uno de los estantes de la cocina un botiquín.

—¿Qué haces? —

—¿Qué piensas que hago? Te voy a desinfectar esas heridas—

—estoy bien—

—Michiru…por favor—

—no—

—bueno, por lo menos ponte esta pomada. Es para los moretones, te ayudara a desaparecerlos—

Michiru miro el frasco que le tendió Haruka con indiferencia. La rubia que no tenía mucha paciencia. Lo tomo y comenzó a untárselo en la mejilla. Para su sorpresa Michiru no se movió ni hizo el intento de quitársela de encima.

—pareces una niña, pero ya está. Solo póntela unos días y desaparecerán, toma—

Michiru se le quedo mirando un segundo. suspiro resignada.

—Haruka… ¿podrías ponerme en la espalda? No alcanzo algunas partes—

Michiru se subió la playera y descubrió su espalda. A Haruka se le fue el aire ante lo que vio. La espalda y el vientre de Michiru estaban cubiertos de moretones y golpes. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Que ganas de tener a ese desgraciado de Rubeus y matarlo con sus propias manos. Michiru por su parte tenía la mirada fija en el techo, su rostro estaba neutral casi podría jurar que actuaba como si nada pasara. Pero no podía ocultar su mirada de dolor y angustia.

Después de la furia a Haruka vino el nerviosismo de estar viendo la espalda de quien fuera su sueño durante todas las noches de la preparatoria. Trago saliva y negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que el ver esa espalda era una imagen tan tentadora, la evidencia de los golpes bajaron cualquier pensamiento sexual al instante. Suspiro. Con toda la frialdad que pudo, comenzó a untarle la pomada a la chica.

—¿hay alguna parte de tu cuerpo que te duela mucho? ¿sientes algún dolor en el pecho, espalda o las piernas o algo parecido? ¿algún dolor muy intenso? ¿te duele respirar? —

Michiru rio

—si tu pregunta es que Rubeus me haya roto una costilla, la respuesta es no. Salí corriendo antes de que me diera una paliza…aun peor—

—hiciste bien, no es bueno lidiar con una persona violenta. — Haruka termino su trabajo —ya está listo— dijo sin poder evitar acariciar con la yema de los dedos su espina dorsal, fue inconsciente un simple gesto de Haruka que pensaba que aquel cuerpo era demasiado bello para ser lastimado y quisiera con esa caricia intentar de sanarle todos esos golpes. Michiru dio un respingo y se cubrió al instante. La rubia le tendió la pomada maldiciéndose por asustarla.

—g..gracias—

—por nada, vi que tienes moretones en el vientre, toma para que te pongas tu misma—

—gracias nuevamente— contesto, Haruka la miro con atención. Michiru estaba ruborizada y cohibida. se negó con la cabeza, Seguro Michiru estaría asustada pensando si iba a aprovecharse de ella. se maldijo, necesitaba ganarse su confianza, no hacer estupideces para que la mujer saliera corriendo con todo e hija. se sentó junto a ella para intentar tranquilizarla.

—sabes Michiru, Hotaru es una niña muy especial e inteligente…es afortunada en tener una madre que la ama, tanto como para aceptar la ayuda de una extraña a pesar de su orgullo. —

—¿Cómo supiste que…? —

—me lo imagine, pero no te preocupes por sentirte avergonzada o humillada de que te brinde cobijo…te estoy ayudando de corazón. Y recibir la ayuda que se da de corazón…no es humillante —

Ambas se quedaron viendo un buen rato. Michiru estuvo a punto de hablar cuando llego Hotaru saliendo de la regadera, la niña vestía una de las playeras que a Haruka le quedaban grandes. La prenda le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se veía muy graciosa. Ambas se voltearon a ver divertidas. Pero la niña estaba más contenta de saber que tenía un poquito de suciedad menos en el cuerpo.

—ah que bien me siento. Gracias por prestarnos tu baño Haruka, madre ya te puedes bañar—

—te ves muy graciosa Hotaru, con las prisas se me olvido traer algún tipo de ropa—

—no te preocupes, te prestare algunas de mis prendas. Seguro encontrare algo que te quede, vete a bañar tranquila. Deja la ropa en el cesto a un lado del lavamanos. Enseguida los llevare al servicio de lavandería, ¿pusiste tu ropa Hotaru? —

—si—

—no te molestes— exclamo Michiru roja como un jitomate. —puedo lavarlas yo—

Habían usado esas ropas durante dos días seguidos, sin poder asearse y bajo el calor del sol. Seguramente el olor a humanidad que tenían era muy fuerte. Y el solo hecho de que Haruka se diera cuenta o percibiera el olor la hacían morirse de la pena. O que incluso alguien más viera sus ropas. Pero Haruka negó con la cabeza

—no te preocupes, la lavandería del edificio tiene servicio las 24 horas, y mañana temprano tendrán sus prendas. Estoy segura que encontrare algo que te quede. —

—pero es que…—

—Ya Michiru, no hay peros que valgan…deja tu ropa en el cesto— el tono de Haruka no admitía replicas. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Pero bueno Haruka parecía entender su situación. ¿entonces por qué la pena?

Negó con la cabeza, deshacerse de esas prendas tan sucias fue un alivio. El contacto con el agua fue una delicia, un lujo que creyó no experimentar en días. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba ducharse, soltó un suspiro de placer. Limpia al fin.

Se abalanzo sobre el jabón corporal de Haruka. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima potencia, no lo podía creer ni, aunque se lo juraran. Un suave olor a jazmines invadió su olfato. Lo mismo sucedió con el shampoo y acondicionador. Esto sí que era una sorpresa, ¿cómo una chica tan poco femenina podía bañarse con un jabón de olor tan delicado?

Con urgencia comenzó a untarse el gel de ducha, Aunque oliera a mil hombres o fuera la fragancia más varonil ella se la untaría con tal de sentirse limpia.

—aquí te dejo la ropa Michiru, yo…te puse…te estoy prestando…están ahí…veras…yo pensé—

—¿eh? —

—están también unas… ¿cómo decirte esto sin apenarme? Yo…te puse unas prendas íntimas que me compre hace poco, no las he usado. Pero No sé si el sostén te quede…—

Michiru tosió un poco, aunque por el tono de Haruka seguramente ella también estaba muriéndose de vergüenza.

—gracias—

—sí, bueno… ¿dejaste la ropa en el cesto? —

—si—

—bien, saldré por un momento. Iré a llevarla, Hotaru ya está instalada en mi cuarto.

—¿en tu cuarto? ¿este departamento solo tiene una habitación? —

—Tengo cuarto de visitas, pero me temo que no hay cama ni colchón para que se queden ahí. —

—pero… ¿tu donde dormirás? —

Michiru abrió la puerta de cristal de la regadera y dejo salir medio cuerpo, Haruka se sonrojo al instante y miro hacia otro lado con rapidez.

—no te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá…—

—no te molestes, podemos dormir nosotras ahí—

—¡pero son mis invitadas! No, está bien. Mi sofá esta tan cómodo como mi cama, no hay problema Michiru—

—oye, pero…—

—mi respuesta es no, vamos Michiru déjame ser hospitalaria—

—pero. —

Haruka la dejo con la palabra en la boca, tomo el cesto y salió del baño. En el fondo estaba agradecida. Ni con todo el oro del mundo podría jamás pagarle lo que Haruka estaba haciendo por ella y por Hotaru.

* * *

—arquitecta Tenoh

Exclamo la chica del turno nocturno de la lavandería, la arquitecta Tenoh era una mujer muy ordenada y siempre llevaba su ropa los viernes por la noche sin falta. Por lo tanto, era muy inusual encontrarla un sábado.

—¿paso algo malo con su ropa? —

—nada de eso, al contrario, vengo a traerle otra tanda. Unas parientes vinieron a visitarme y quiero que les laven la ropa de su viaje—

Haruka tendió la ropa con la chica y esta puso una mueca de asco y se llevó la mano a la nariz

—puaj esto apesta ¡y que ropas tan viejas! —

Haruka frunció el ceño

—señorita, ¿me equivoco o usted está faltandole al respeto a mis visitas? —

La chica dio un respingo espantada, negó con la cabeza vehementemente

—claro que no arquitecta, le pido una disculpa—

—que no se vuelva a repetir por favor, a la próxima la reporto—

—lo lamento arquitecta—

La chica la miro apenada, y Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—déjela bien limpia, por favor la quiero para mañana temprano—

—claro que sí, se la llevaremos a las seis de la mañana—

—bien gracias—

Haruka ingreso a su hogar, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dio cuenta que Michiru y Hotaru dormían profundamente. Las miro con un sentimiento de tristeza. Seguramente venían muy cansadas. Cerro la puerta del cuarto y se acostó en el sofá.

Que fuertes habían sido las últimas horas. Nunca pensó ver a Michiru Kaioh en situación de calle. Según recordaba sus padres gozaban de una buena posición económica y adoraban a su hija. Michiru era consentida y siempre lucio lo mejor, era perfeccionista y cuidaba mucho su imagen hasta un punto de vanidad muy alto. No podía imaginársela viviendo en una casita de asistencia social, siendo golpeada, engañada y al final desechada.

Se revolvió en el mueble con malestar.

Siempre odio a Rubeus con todo su ser desde que supo que era el novio de Michiru. Ella en cuanto lo vio entendió que él no era lo indicado para Michiru. Esa bella muchachita merecía algo mejor, Michiru Kaioh se merecía algo más que el renacuajo patético que era ella en la preparatoria. Ella se merecía alguien inteligente, sensible, respetuoso, cariñoso, que la hiciera reír y disfrutar la vida por completo, alguien capaz de ofrecerle una vida libre de preocupaciones y miserias, alguien capaz de amarla no solo a ella sino también a Hotaru. Pero aquel patán la tenía endiosada. Trato de recordarlo, era un poco bravucón y escandaloso, un estudiante pretencioso y superficial pero ¿Quién no lo era en esa época?, no parecía el tipo de golpear y abandonar a una mujer. Recordó que Michiru le dijo que estaba bebiendo en exceso, pobre diablo. Quizá la realidad y la responsabilidad habían sido demasiado para él. Y al final no pudo con el paquete.

¿pero qué culpa tenia Hotaru? ¿Qué culpa tenia Michiru?

Había condenado a su hija a una vida de incertidumbre, ¿y si nadie apoyaba a Michiru? ¿Qué pasaría con Hotaru? ¿con su educación? ¿con su alimentación? ¿con su derecho a disfrutar su niñez como era su derecho natural? ¿Hotaru seria capaz de salir adelante de aquel panorama tan desalentador?

Tenía que reconocerlo, Michiru no estaba preparada para ese paquete tan grande que se le venía encima. Necesitaba ayudarla de alguna manera, en parte porque era lo correcto y otra parte era porque…tenía que admitirlo, no podía soportar la idea de que Michiru sufriera o la pasara mal. Si estaba en sus manos ayudarla lo haría.

No quería que aquella chica de sonrisa tan pacífica y angelical belleza que tanto la habían cautivado desapareciera entre tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

¿pero cómo encontraría las palabras adecuadas para que una mujer tan orgullosa aceptara ayuda? Si bien lo había dicho. Ni siquiera se acordaba de ella más que por ser la niña fea con los dientes chuecos.

¿Cómo hacer que Michiru aceptara la ayuda de una completa extraña?

 **Continuara...**

 **na: agradezco infinitamente por los reviews. creanme me dan animos para seguir continuando y estoy agradecida que esta historia este gustando mucho.**

espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado. creanme pronto en cuanto termine "el amor es una pelicula" que exige entre 5 a 10 mil palabras por capitulo, comenzare a hacer estos mas largos. es una promesa.

por cierto, no crean que no contesto reviews, es que se me complica en el celular, pero por su puesto a todas las personas que me han comentado se los agradezco mucho, y pronto contestare una por una. en cuanto tenga computadora disponible.

sin mas que decir, me despido y si les gusto, estoy a su disposicion presionando un boton de aqui abajo.


	6. La elección

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

* * *

Michiru despertó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda, le recordó a su cama que tenía en la casa de sus padres. Se estiro con pereza y miro a su alrededor.

El cuarto estaba precioso, enfrente de la cama estaban los enormes ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared entera, proporcionándoles una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad. A lo lejos de la ciudad se podía ver el mar y unas cuantas montañas. Era una vista privilegiada. salió del cuarto esperando encontrarse con Haruka para agradecerle su hospitalidad. Pero encontró con que no había nadie en el lugar. Miro a su alrededor con extrañeza hasta que encontró una nota de papel en la mesa de centro.

" _Michiru si despiertas y no estoy, es por que baje al gimnasio del edificio, cualquier cosa me puedes encontrar ahí. No tardare en regresar. En la barra de la cocina está el almuerzo. Les deseo a ti y a Hotaru Buen provecho. ponte cómoda y relájate, en la sala esta tu ropa ya limpia "_

Michiru miro el plato de huevos revueltos, fruta, el tazón de yogurt y a un lado la granola. Tomo el yogurt y comenzó a comerlo pensativa.

¿A dónde iría una vez que se despidiera de Haruka? ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde conseguiría trabajo? ¿casa? ¿Cómo se daría el tiempo de llevar a Hotaru a la escuela mañana lunes si no tenía un peso para comprar aunque fuera un lápiz? ¿Dónde conseguiría el dinero para pagar su colegiatura? ¿Cómo le daría de comer?

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza agobiada. Eran tantas responsabilidades que se le venían encima y si tan solo supiera como comenzar. ¿en qué momento su vida se había arruinado de este modo? ¿Cómo era posible que su amor desmedido hacia Rubeus hubiera acabado en desastre? ¿Dónde quedaba ese chico que a pesar de su rudeza supo tratarla gentilmente y ganar su cariño? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto el hombre a quien adoraba desde que cumplió 16 años? ¿o seria que el amor que le tenia no la había dejado ver la realidad de quien era él?

—¿madre? —

Michiru volteo al escuchar la vocecita de su hija, Hotaru se encontraba a un lado de ella, rascándose los ojos medio adormilada.

—tengo hambre—

—sí, enseguida hija. —

Michiru le sirvió un poco de melón y fresas junto a un tazón de yogurt. su hija miro la fruta extasiada, muchas veces ellos no podían pagar por fruta ya que era muy costosa, y el poco sueldo de Rubeus les impuso una dieta que consistía básicamente en arroz y ramen. Hotaru comenzó a almorzar con entusiasmo, pero a los dos segundos miro hacia todos lados. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—¿y donde esta Haruka? —

—fue a hacer un poco de ejercicio. En cuanto llegue le daremos las gracias y nos iremos—

—¿irnos? — Hotaru la miro con interrogación— pero ella me iba a mostrar los juegos que hay abajo—

Michiru tuvo que armarse de paciencia, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse mucho tiempo, había algo en la actitud de Haruka que no le gustaba del todo. No sabía que era, tenía poco de conocerla pero le parecía una mujer caritativa y una excelente anfitriona, pero…había algo en torno a ella que le desconcertaba y no sabia definir que era.

—si mi amor, tenemos que irnos. Haruka solo nos invitó a dormir anoche. Agradeceremos su amabilidad y nos marcharemos—

—ah bueno. — Hotaru siguió comiendo un rato en silencio. Pero se volteo y miro hacia su madre fijamente—¿y a donde iremos? —

 **¿A dónde iremos?**

Eso ni siquiera Michiru lo sabía, no tenían techo, y nadie las quería recibir. Suspiro derrotada, tendría que ir y hablar con Rubeus, suplicarle que las dejara volver. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Si por el bienestar de Hotaru tendría que aguantar sus malos tratos, sus engaños y sus golpes, pues bien era un pequeño precio a pagar. incluso se tragaría la humillación de vivir en la misma casa que su amante. apretó los puños con furia. ¿Dónde quedaba entonces su dignidad y su orgullo de mujer?

tenia que dejarlas de lado, su hija necesitaba comer, un techo, una vida resuelta.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, y Haruka hizo su aparición. Michiru la miro un instante. Estaba muy asombrada Como había cambiado esa chica. Ahí parada enfrente de ella la mujer rubia se encontraba con un Pantalón deportivo, y una pequeña blusa pegada a su cuerpo. El sudor le escurría por el cuello, el pecho y la frente, pero esa imagen en vez de encontrarla asquerosa como normalmente haría, era todo lo contrario en Haruka. El sudor le daba un aire mucho más sexy de lo que ya era. Trago saliva durante un instante y desvió la mirada reprendiéndose a sí misma. Haruka a pesar de verse como un muchacho endiabladamente guapo, no dejaba de ser una chica, para más detalles su compañera de preparatoria. Negó con la cabeza. No era tiempo para andar fijándose en los muchachos guapos a su alrededor, tenía muchos problemas en los que ocuparse. muchas situaciones que resolver.

—Haruka— grito Hotaru corriendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo.

—te voy a llenar de sudor chiquilla— dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

—Hotaru esta agradecida contigo, no a cualquiera abraza de esa forma— explicaba Michiru con una sonrisa. su hija siempre había sido muy distante con todos a excepción de ella, ni siquiera con su padre era cariñosa— ver a terminar tu almuerzo— ordeno, la pequeña asintió y se sentó en la barra a comer su fruta.

—¿tú ya almorzaste? — pregunto Michiru. Haruka le enseño su termo con jugo de vegetales.

—gracias, ya—

—bien, Hotaru y yo te estamos eternamente agradecidas por lo que hiciste por nosotras, en cuanto termine de almorzar mi hija, nos retiramos—

Haruka suspiro tranquilamente, eso ya se lo veía venir. Tomo a Michiru del hombro con calma como si temiera asustarla.

—¿podemos hablar en privado? —

Michiru alzo las cejas sorprendida por la seriedad, pero acepto, Haruka la encamino por unas escaleras y salieron a la terraza de su departamento. Michiru casi se quedó muda por aquella vista tan espectacular, ante sus ojos estaba toda la ciudad. Miro a su alrededor y tuvo que reconocer que sintió un poco de envidia hacia Haruka. El lugar estaba precioso. Contaba con una alberca a un costado. A un lado de la alberca se encontraban dos camastros para reposar bajo la protección de una sombrilla. Subiendo unas escalinatas se encontraba una sala lounge y una cantina.

—acuéstate y relájate un rato—

pidió Haruka señalando el camastro. Michiru se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la rubia ya estaba tumbada en uno, disfrutando de la sombra.

—no tienes idea de cómo disfruto este lugar. — comento casualmente.

—es un lugar muy bonito—

—gracias. —

Haruka miro a Michiru, a pesar de que estaba tirada ahí en la sombra en el cómodo camastro, su postura no mentía, estaba demasiado tensa. Haruka se imaginó sobre que estaría pensando. Si se pusiera en su lugar ella estaría igual o más angustiada que ella. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

—así que ya te vas Michiru…¿puedo preguntar a dónde? —

Michiru volteo a verla

—¿sabes que vas hacer ahora? —

—pues yo…—

Haruka elevo el tono de sus preguntas, llego a ser un poco dura, lo reconocía. pero al ver la cara de desconcierto e incertidumbre de Michiru supo que iba por buen camino.

—¿sabes cómo mantendrás a Hotaru?, ¿ya tienes donde quedarte? ¿o por lo menos tienes algún trabajo en mente? ¿algún familiar te puede ayudar? —

—no…no tengo más familia que mis padres...ellos no...—

—¿Hotaru seguirá asistiendo a la escuela? ¿Cómo harás para trabajar y atenderla? ¿ir por ella la escuela? ¿la dejaras ir sola por la ciudad? —

—aun no lo he pensado…—

—¿tienes por lo menos un plan? ¿Qué harás con Rubeus lo demandaras? ¿le exigirás el divorcio o una pensión? —

—¡NO LO SE! — Michiru grito desesperada mientras se levantaba de golpe del camastro —¡NO SE QUE VOY A HACER SALIENDO DE AQUÍ! ¿ESTAS CONTENTA? ¡¿SATISFECHA?! —

Increíblemente Haruka ni se inmuto de la furia de Michiru, pareciera que estaba esperándoselo desde antes, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente hasta que se paró del camastro y se puso frente a ella. Tomo sus hombros tratando de reconfortarla, Michiru no hizo el intento de apartarla, creía que Haruka la iba a correr después de gritarle de esa manera, después de todo la rubia solo estaba preocupada por ella. Estaba molesta por su intromisión desde luego, pero tenía que reconocer que Haruka estaba en lo cierto. No tenía ningún plan. Estaba perdida totalmente. Inexplicablemente a pesar de estar angustiada, sentir las manos de Haruka en sus hombros la llenaron de un sentimiento de apoyo, comenzó a llorar.

—No me quiero entrometer en tu vida, Y desde luego yo no tengo todas las respuestas a todas tus preguntas y Lo que decidas de ahora en adelante lo respetare, pero…Les ofrezco quedarse aquí…—

Michiru abrió la boca para negarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera Haruka se le adelanto

—…por lo menos hasta que consigas algún trabajo y ahorres lo suficiente para irte a rentar algún lugar decente. —

—no puedo acep….—

—piénsalo bien, Hotaru y tú no se preocuparían más por tener un techo, tu no cargarías con toda la responsabilidad…si tienes miedo de molestarme descuida, tengo un cuarto de sobra y no me molestaría que lo ocuparan, al contrario. Así yo me quedo tranquila por ustedes…—

—pero tengo miedo de que seamos una carga para ti…—

—donde come una persona pueden comer tres, además apreciaría la compañía—

—pero...—

—Michiru…Hotaru es lo más importante en estos momentos, es solo una niña y no tengo el corazón para dejarla en la calle a su suerte… ¿Dónde quedara su infancia? ¿podrá disfrutarla si se van de aquí? ¿Qué les esperara si se van y nadie las ayuda? ¿soportarías vivir como una indigente? ¿soportarías someter a tu hija a una vida así? —

Haruka limpio una de las lágrimas que Michiru comenzó a derramar al escuchar sus duras palabras.

—Michiru…quiero ayudarlas, déjame hacerlo—

—muchas gracias— dijo Michiru con la voz entrecortada sin poder ocultar su sollozo.

Los brazos de la aguamarina rodearon a Haruka, Michiru poso su rostro en su hombro y comenzó a llorar sobre ella. La rubia se sintió cohibida al principio con el contacto. Pero poco a poco entro en confianza, miro a Michiru con tristeza. Pobre mujer. Seguramente su cruz era algo muy pesado de cargar y al ofrecerle ayuda había explotado. Estaba dividida entre su dignidad y su necesidad y con una hija la decisión no era tan difícil. Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad.

—¿eso quiere decir que te quedaras? —

Michiru asintió y Haruka soltó un suspiro, pensó que iba a costarle más trabajo convencerla pero al parecer todo estaba solucionado.

—solo hasta que consiga trabajo…— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, y mirando a Haruka decidida. La rubia asintió, bueno eso era algo.

—solo hasta que consigas trabajo, perfecto. Ahora querrás ir a lavarte la cara, vamos a salir—

—¿saldremos? ¿A dónde? —

Haruka le abrió la puerta de cristal que las conduciría de nuevo al departamento, la rubia le sonrió encantada.

—¿no es obvio? Iremos de compras—

—¿eh? —

—no pueden dormir en el suelo, y además tenemos que acondicionar el cuarto, normalmente era mi bodega así que tenemos muchas cosas que ordenar, oh y además vi que Hotaru no tienes útiles escolares para la escuela…y…—

—oye…oye…espera, vamos paso por paso…¿también le compraras útiles a mi hija? —

—pues si…mañana tiene clases ¿no? —

—sí, pero oye esto es mucho abuso de nuestra parte no tienes necesidad…—

—Michiru basta…si tan mal te sientes de aceptarlo, pues entonces piensa que es un préstamo, ya cuando trabajes me pagas y con intereses si quieres—

Haruka comenzó a darle leves empujoncitos.

—ya, anda, cámbiate y vamos de compras…—

—¿A dónde van? —

—vamos a comprar unas cosas para que se instalen, y también comida…no podemos estar con el refrigerador vacío…sobre todo ahora que seremos tres— contesto Haruka. Hotaru sonrió encantada y se volteo a su madre

—¿es cierto eso? … ¿nos quedaremos con Haruka? —

—sí, solo será por un …—

—¡qué buena noticia! — Hotaru corrió a abrazarse a Haruka —me gusta mucho este lugar, y me agradas mucho haruka—

Michiru se le quedo viendo a Hotaru por un instante. quería decirle que Haruka no era su amiga y que nunca cruzaron ninguna palabra en la preparatoria pero el entusiasmo y la sonrisa radiante que tenía su hija la dejaron estupefacta, Hotaru no sonreía así desde que tenía tres años y era todavía muy pequeña para entender los problemas de ella y Rubeus. Ver tantos pleitos la habían hecho desconfiada de las personas. ¿Por qué con esta chica se mostraba alegre y abierta?

la respuesta le llego en cuanto vio la sonrisa que haruka le dedicaba a su hija, su compañera miraba a su hija con gentileza y dulzura. la mano de la rubia revolvio los cabellos de hotaru juguetonamente.

—tu tambien me agradas mucho pequeña hotaru—

ambas caminaron hacia la puerta platicando como las grandes amigas mientras michiru se preguntaba llena de amargura por que rubius nunca pudo ver a hotaru con el mismo cariño y respeto que haruka miraba a la niña.

* * *

NA: HOLA HOLA, ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA

AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO GUSTE. SE QUE LAS COSAS VAN AVANZANDO LENTAMENTE PERO ES MI META HACER DE ESTE FIC UN ROMANCE DE ESOS QUE SE DAN POCO A POCO. DE ALGUIEN QUE SE GANA EL AMOR DE LA PERSONA DESEADA NO POR EL FISICO O A PRIMERA VISTA, QUIERO QUE HARUKA SE GANE A MICHIRU CON DETALLES, QUE LE ENSEÑE LO QUE DE VERDAD SIGNIFICA AMAR A ALGUIEN, ESTAR A SU LADO Y SER SU PILAR DONDE APOYARSE CUANDO ESTAS A PUNTO DE DERRUMBARTE, Y ESO ES UN PROCESO QUE LLEVA TIEMPO, POR ESO LOS CAPITULOS AHORITA ESTAN UN POCO LENTOS. PRONTO ADQUIRIRA SU RITMO MAS FLUIDO LO PROMETO.

DEBO DECIR EN MI DEFENSA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y SUBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO DESDE EL CELULAR. POR ESO NO HE RESPONDIDO A SUS REVIEWS PERO LES AGRADEZCO INFINATAMENTE A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS OPINIONES SOBRE ESTE FIC.


	7. Compras parte I

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—si gustan esperarme en las salas del edificio, iré por el auto. —

—esta bien— dijo Michiru

Haruka se perdió entre los pasillos. Michiru se dirigió junto con Hotaru a las salas de recreación del lugar. En cuanto entraron las caras de todos se giraron a verlas, sus humildes ropas contrastaban con aquellos trajes elegantes y de diseñador. Con toda la dignidad que pudo guio a su hija para que se sentara, pero no pudo evitar notar que unos sillones más adelante estaba una familia con su pequeño hijo. Michiru suspiro y la oleada de tristeza regreso.

Aquel pequeño no solamente lucía unas ropas elegantes y de un costo que pocos se podían permitir, si no que estaba platicando feliz de la vida junto a sus dos padres que se desvivían en escuchar al pequeño, le contestaban interesados. El niño sonreía y proseguía con sus relatos.

¡Cuán diferente era el mundo de ese pequeño y el de Hotaru!

Estaban en el mismo edificio, respirando el mismo aire, a un par de metros de distancia, y la diferencia era abismal, mientras ese pequeño vivía entre oropeles y lujos, su hija a su tierna edad ya conocía lo que eran las privaciones y la pobreza. El pequeño era la adoración evidente de sus padres y su hija había sido arrojada a la calle por el suyo. Y su madre no tenía ni siquiera un techo que ofrecerle.

—¿señorita?... —

—¿perdón? —

Un encargado de seguridad estaba parado a un lado de ellas mirándolas con cierta desconfianza.

—buenos días, disculpe pero… ¿Quién la dejo entrar aquí? —

—eh…lo que pasa es que…—

—vienen conmigo— La voz de Haruka se hizo presente, Michiru suspiro aliviada por lo oportuna que era Haruka. Todos alrededor las miraban muy interesados. —llegaron en la noche…Mas tarde las registro—

—¡arquitecta Tenoh! claro…disculpen, con su permiso. —

El guardia huyo rápidamente del lugar.

—¿nos tienes que registrar? —

—sí, son las reglas de seguridad del lugar, quien vive aquí se registra por….—

Hotaru se levantó del sillón y se aliso un poco la falda aprovechando que Haruka y su madre hablaban sobre temas poco interesantes. Al parecer las personas habían dejado de prestarles atención. Comenzó a buscar que tan lejos estaban del salón de juegos recreativos hasta que se encontró con la mirada azul del niño que estaba sentado con sus padres a unos metros. El niño la miraba fijamente, pero Hotaru no sintió hostilidad o antipatía. Al contrario, el niño la miraba con mucho interés.

—bueno pues vámonos el coche ya está afuera—

—bien, Hotaru vamonos— llamo Michiru. Hotaru se levantó del sillón y comenzó a seguir a su madre. Volteo antes de salir. El niño le dedico una sonrisa y agito su mano despidiéndose, Hotaru apenas correspondió el saludo.

—se ve que eres muy conocida por aquí—

Decía Michiru mientras Haruka le abría la puerta del deportivo, la del cabello aguamarina quiso aparentar indiferencia al tremendo auto que poseía la rubia. Pero en el fondo se habia quedado de piedra ante el deportivo color rojo, que imponía respeto.

—bueno no somos muchos los que vivimos aquí, es natural que el personal nos conozca a todos. —

Haruka después de abrirle la puerta a Hotaru ingreso al vehículo y se fundió en las calles de la ciudad.

—espera, como pueden vivir pocos si el edificio es muy grande. —

—es un piso por departamento, y las áreas sociales son exclusivas de los habitantes, el publico en general no esta admitido…además en un edificio terminas conociendo a todos…todos los peces se conocen después de nadar en la misma pecera—

—sí, pero eso no explica que te tengan tanto respeto—

—ah eso es por que yo fui parte del equipo de arquitectos que diseño este edificio, entre otras razones…—

—¿en serio? —

—sí, desde que era estudiante en estados unidos—

—ya veo, y a todo esto ¿Por qué arquitectura? ¿Dónde estudiaste? — pregunto Michiru visiblemente interesada en iniciar una plática que la distrajera del modo violento en el que Haruka manejaba. Dios santo esa rubia conducía como el mismo diablo —¿siempre lo pensaste? —

Haruka volteo a verla un instante.

—en realidad y si te soy honesta, no. Me daba igual una universidad u otra, me sorprendió saber que en estados unidos me había aceptado una de las universidades más prestigiosas. No lo pensé dos veces y me fui del pais lo que yo quería era alejarme lo más que pudiera de Japón —

—¿Por qué? —

Haruka se revolvió un poco incomoda

—no me gustaba mi vida y necesitaba reiniciar en otro lado sentía que si me quedaba aquí seguiría siendo "la niña flacucha de la boca chueca"— explico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Michiru trago saliva contrariada.

—discúlpame, no debí decir eso. Siempre fui muy apartada de las burlas y los apodos entre los estudiantes, créeme de verdad, en la escuela siempre fui respetuosa con los compañeros es que la sorpresa de verte tan cambiada a cómo te recordaba fue…—

—tranquila, no pasa nada de gravedad. — Calmó Haruka — irme lejos era lo que necesitaba fue una buena experiencia y hasta ahora no me puedo quejar, conocí gente maravillosa, contactos importantes, tengo un buen empleo… una carrera que termine amando…en fin he ganado bastante—

—pero… ¿no encontraste a alguien que te atara a estados unidos?, la mayoría de los universitarios que logran salir del país muy rara vez regresan—

Haruka freno con cautela, el semáforo marcaba una luz roja. Se mordido el labio con tensión Analizo un poco la pregunta de Michiru antes de responder, la aguamarina la miraba expectante. Incluso Hotaru dejo de mirar el paisaje para concentrarse en lo que iba a contestar. Se revolvió un poco incomoda en el asiento de que precisamente Michiru fuera la que le hiciera esa pregunta. ¡Ni siquiera mina que era tan indiscreta!

—claro que sí, hubo una persona importante, pero…—

—¿y que paso? — la apremio Hotaru muy curiosa.

—…nuestras maneras de pensar eran muy diferentes, nos dimos cuenta que juntas no íbamos a llegar a nada y finalizamos la relación en los mejores términos posibles y sobre Japón no había pensado quedarme una gran temporada aquí, solo terminare unos compromisos y veré que sigue con mi vida…ya llegamos, ¿prefieren ir primero a ver los muebles o quisieran pasar directamente a la ropa? —

—creo que primero a la ropa, por los muebles no te preocupes. Creo que un colchón inflable será suficiente no queremos ser una carga muy pesada…—

Michiru se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad con un sentimiento de culpa, era evidente que Haruka se había sentido muy incómoda de hablar de esos temas. Ella lo único que quería era sacar un tema de conversación que le permitiera conocerla más, no preguntarle directamente sobre su vida amorosa como toda una indiscreta. Ella no le había pedido santo y seña de su vida marital con Rubeus.

—tonterías, creo que ustedes llegaron en el momento indicado. Quería remodelar el cuarto y que mejor que tener una segunda y una tercera opinión—

Haruka bajo del vehículo muy animada, queriendo dejar el tema de su relación muy atrás. Era en el fondo un recuerdo doloroso teniendo en cuenta como había terminado todo…Y no quería ensombrecer el día con algo que ya había pasado. Además, estaba muy contenta con la compañía. de alguna manera ver a Hotaru mirar a todos lados con curiosidad y alegría le hacía sentirse bien. La niña le simpatizaba mucho, y le gustaba verla sonreír, quizá por el hecho de que cuando la conoció no podía ocultar su cara de tristeza. Y contribuir un poco a su alegría le daba mucha paz.

—creo que vi por aquí una tienda de ropa infantil muy bonita— dijo Haruka caminando junto a Michiru. —sí, es ahí—

señalo el lugar y procedieron a entrar. Michiru miro entre horrorizada y paralizada la lujosa tienda. Los maniquíes infantiles mostraban prendas de diseñador elegantes, estilizadas, a la última moda. Una amable dependienta que tenía más apariencia de supermodelo que de vendedora se acercó hasta Hotaru y Haruka para atenderlas. Michiru solo miro hacia las letras azules con plata que daban a conocer el nombre del diseñador.

Catus Benedetto

Era inconfundible ya que las prendas tenía en el cuello de las camisas o en la parte baja de las faldas, las inconfundibles orejas de gato de la marca. ¿Cómo podría confundirlas? Si cuando ella era una niña sus padres la llenaban de ropa de ese diseñador. Por eso sabía que todas y cada una de aquellas prendas no eran para nada baratas.

—buenas tardes, señor…señorita, ¿buscaban algo en especial? Algún tipo de prenda o quizá quieren ver lo último de la temporada—

Samantha les sonrió e hizo caso omiso de las ropas que llevaba la niña. Estaban hechas una pena, dio un vistazo rápido para ver la situación de la pequeña y ver qué tipos de prendas se ajustarían a ella y al presupuesto de sus padres, la niña parecía ser una niña refinada. Y seguro que eso lo saco del bombón de su padre que parecía tener la solvencia económica suficiente como para enseñarle lo mejor de la colección. Solo se encogió de hombros, quizá la pequeña lucia así de descuidada porque su madre ni siquiera era capaz de arreglarse un poco, había que ver la facha de aquella mujer cuyas ropas estaban igual de viejas y ordinarias que las de su hija.

Increíble que algunas personas ni siquiera pusieran un mínimo de esfuerzo por arreglarse un poco, y era una lástima porque la mujer era muy hermosa. Pero bueno, le pagaban por darles una ayudadita a los pequeños, de los adultos se encargaban otras marcas, y por dios que esperaba que Dior, carolina Herrera, Calvin Klein, Jimmy Choo, Elizabeth Arden, Channel o quien fuera le tendieran una manita a aquella desubicada mujer.

Samantha hecho a volar su imaginación como la mujer soñadora que era. ¿estarían divorciados? Tal vez, quizá era la visita mensual del padre y no soporto ver a su hija asi de descuidada, tal vez la madre estaría en depresión por el reciente divorcio al haber sufrido el engaño de su marido con su secretaria y…bueno basta, ella tenía trabajo que hacer.

—¿Cómo que estaba buscando para la pequeña? —

Haruka miro a su alrededor con pánico, no tenía idea de cómo debía vestirse una niña. O qué clase de prendas le gustarían a Hotaru. Ella desde niña siempre fue muy simple y andrógina. Siempre con un short, un pants y una blusa holgada, llevaba apenas unos años interesándose en la moda. Pero Hotaru era obviamente otro tipo de niña se veía a todas luces delicada y femenina del mismo tipo de su madre. Estaba prácticamente perdida, Hotaru y la vendedora la miraban con expectativa. Ella decidió que era una completa ignorante en esta nueva área. Y decidió agacharse para estar a la altura de la niña.

—Hotaru…— tomo sus hombros con delicadeza —…elige la ropa que más te agrade, la señorita y yo te diremos si se te ve bien o te daremos sugerencias, pero la decisión final es toda tuya—

—¿en serio? — pregunto Hotaru incrédula— ¿Cuántas prendas debo de comprar…? —

—las que tu creas que necesitas de verdad— contesto Haruka.

—me parece una excelente decisión señor— felicito Samantha a Haruka, y con más gusto comenzo a guiar a Hotaru por la tienda, siempre era un resoplido de aire fresco encontrar a un padre consiente de que su hijo o hija podría tomar libres decisiones sobre algo tan personal como la ropa. Casi no existían personas así, y estaba acostumbrada a aquellos padres asfixiantes que imponían aun sin darse cuenta, su gusto y sus decisiones sobre las de sus hijos.

Y por lo que veía, el gusto de esa pequeñita no estaba del todo desatinado, combinaba bien las ropas y elegía las prendas más sofisticadas y sabia reconocer cuando una prenda no le favorecía. ¡hasta parecía una princesita de cuento de hadas! Samantha se la paso asintiendo complacida a su joven clienta, y solo un par de veces tuvo que corregirla y orientarla por mejores vestidos y accesorios.

Suspiró fascinada, aquel rubio tan guapo y gallardo se encontraba platicando con la niña acerca de cómo le quedaban las prendas, se le veía tan atento y tierno. Incluso intervino inteligentemente cuando la madre se había acercado para reprender a su hija y decirle que no llevara tanta ropa, a Samantha le pareció una exageración, la niña no llevaba las grandes bolsas que llevaban por montones los niños caprichosos que solían frecuentar la tienda, la pareja platico unos minutos apartada de ellas.

—señorita, aprovechando que están tus padres ocupados—

—¿si? — pregunto Hotaru quien decidió que no era muy prudente decirle a la vendedora que Haruka y su madre no estaban casados.

—déjame tomarte unos datos para iniciarte como cliente—

—¿ah? —

—sí, todos los niños que compran en Catus forman parte de un club, con cada compra acumulan puntos que les sirven para comprar alguna prenda extra, se les manda un paquete de regalo en su cumpleaños, incluso pueden ganarse un viaje a parís en la semana de la moda para ver lo último de nuestros diseños, o viajes a centros recreativos infantiles de todo el mundo—

—¿en serio? —

—sí, ¿te interesaría llenar el formulario? yo ingresare tus datos al sistema, cualquier duda puedes preguntarles a tus padres—

—si—

Hotaru comenzó a anotar sus datos, su nombre y su fecha de cumpleaños eso era fácil, su dirección y cogido postal, titubeo un poco. ¿Qué se suponía que debía poner? ¿la dirección de su casa o la del departamento de Haruka? Bueno eso lo dejaría para después.

Gustos o hobbies. Hotaru lo pensó un momento. Ella no asistía a ningún club en la escuela, no practicaba algún deporte o instrumento, había querido hacerlo pero su padre siempre alegaba que no tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar los materiales de pintura o instrumentos musicales. Bueno le gustaba mirar el cielo y las estrellas. Escribió eso para no complicarse demasiado.

Viajes y lugares turísticos favoritos. Eso era complicado, sus padres no salían de vacaciones como los de sus compañeros, Hotaru en las vacaciones de verano siempre se la pasaba encerrada en su casa o jugando en el parque de enfrente pero no hacia muchas cosas, normalmente salía con su madre un par de veces al centro de la ciudad a visitar un museo gratuito o sentarse en un parque a tomar helado. ¿Qué escribir? Bueno le gustaba mucho el templo Hikawa y lo conocía muy bien ya que su madre y ella iban seguido y según había leído en la placa del templo era un sitio turístico muy importante.

—¿tienes alguna duda? — pregunto la dependienta al ver la cara evidente de confusión de Hotaru.

—Estoy bien gracias—

Con torpeza siguió llenando el formulario intentado contestar lo mejor posible. Haruka se acercó a pagar al final había convencido a Michiru de llevarse todas las prendas que eligió. Hotaru se acercó a la rubia y le jalo la camisa con timidez.

—¿Qué pasa? —

—¿podrías poner tu dirección? Es para unirme al club de la marca—

Haruka se sorprendió Hotaru no le parecía la típica niña Fashionista que deseara unirse a ese tipo de frivolidades, pero sonrió con gentileza seguramente era la primera vez que la invitaban a unirse a algo, y aunque fuera una tontería seguramente Hotaru quería pertenecer a algún lado o que la tomaran en cuenta. Asintió y de buena gana escribió su dirección.

—listo Hotaru—

—vuelvan pronto—declaro la dependienta mirando a la pequeña familia, estaba segura que la niña le pidió a su padre su dirección entonces era obvio que estaban divorciados, además la actitud distante de la mujer le indicaba que estaba deprimida seguro su ex marido le había hecho algo, pero entonces ¿Por qué su ex marido la miraba con tanto respeto y admiración? como envidiaba a la chica de cabello aguamarina, ella también quería a alguien que la mirara como ese rubio la veía.

* * *

—Listo los muebles llegaran en un par de horas—

Michiru se encontraba con Hotaru escogiendo algunas mochilas escolares. Haruka se había quedado con el encargado de la mueblería para ajustar los detalles de la compra. Fue una auténtica odisea ponerse de acuerdo, ella quería la recamara más económica que había, Hotaru por su parte había insistido en llevarse una idéntica a la que tenía Haruka, y Haruka por su parte se portó inflexible al querer comprarles una maravilla de cedro tallada a mano con gran detalle, cuyo precio en el mercado era impagable. Fueron más de dos horas discutiendo los pros y los contras y las tres estaban tan aferradas a su decisión que tuvo que ser el encargado quien les diera la cuarta opción. Una recamara amplia, cómoda como lo pedía Haruka, con un sencillo estilo minimalista como el que quería Hotaru. Y a muy buen precio que era lo que pedía Michiru. El trió no pudo oponer resistencia a esta nueva opción y asintieron encantadas y un poco cansadas de hablar sobre muebles durante dos horas seguidas.

— ¿tan rápido? —

—la mueblería es famosa por sus entregas inmediatas. —

Haruka sonrió y se giró a ver la canasta de compras de Hotaru. Frunció levente el ceño. Un sacapuntas, un borrador, una pluma y un cuaderno. Miro la mochila que llevaba Hotaru. Sencilla, muy sencilla, casi desechable.

— ¿esa te gusta? ¿Por qué llevas tan poco material? — Haruka tomo un kit de lápices y de plumas gigantesco —mira este tiene mucho más —

Hotaru negó con la cabeza.

—así está bien Haruka, yo soy muy cuidadosa con mis cosas. Y el cuaderno es solo por unos días en lo que recupero mi mochila con mis cuadernos y libros de texto, en realidad solo me falta una pluma por que la anterior casi no tiene tinta, es que me la paso escribiendo cuentos e historias—

Haruka miro a Michiru con interrogación.

—Mañana lunes Rubeus trabaja desde muy temprano, aún tengo las llaves de la casa, iré por las cosas de Hotaru y los papeles importantes—

—Entiendo— Haruka miro a Hotaru. — ¿entonces lo único que te falta es una pluma? — la niña asintió y Haruka tomo una hermosa pluma del estante donde se encontraban todo tipo de marcas italianas. Hotaru la miro asombrada.

— ¡no puedo aceptarla! Es muy costosa la voy a extraviar— dijo mirando con embeleso la negra pluma de esmerado diseño.

—acabas de decirme que eres muy cuidadosa con tus materiales—Hotaru hizo un puchero al verse descubierta, Haruka encontró este gesto muy gracioso y se abrazó a Hotaru— anda acéptala, para ser escritor se necesita una gran biblioteca y una bella pluma. —

Michiru vio como Haruka y Hotaru se adelantaban a la caja, quería decir algo como con la ropa y los muebles pero esta vez se quedó callada. La cara de ilusión de Hotaru al ver aquella pluma tan elegante. Su hija desde que tenía uso de razón soñaba con una pluma así. ¿Cómo quitarle la ilusión? Soltó un largo suspiro mientras veía como Hotaru tomaba la pluma que Haruka acababa de pagar y la abrazaba contra ella emocionada.

—ay, voy a deberle mucho a esta chica—

—¡Michiru! Corre que tenemos que comprar ropa para nosotras— decía Haruka mirando para todos lados con emoción.

* * *

—ay estoy que cansada estoy— exclamo Hotaru dejándose caer en la silla de los comedores comunes que ofrecía el centro comercial. Haruka le sonrió.

—ya lo creo, pequeña. Hemos caminado por el centro comercial como cinco veces—

—sigo pensando que lo que compraste no era necesario, podíamos comprar ropa más barata Haruka—

—Michiru…es mil veces mejor comprar un pantalón de cien dólares que quince de 10, esas prendas no duran mucho. Además, no te preocupes puedo costearlo—

Michiru miro hacia la mesa con vergüenza

—te juro que en cuanto comience a trabajar te lo pagare todo—

—de acuerdo, pero no hay prisa. —Haruka le sonrió bondadosamente. Michiru se sintió relajada después de verla sonreír de esa manera. —vaya que hambre tengo, ¿Qué se les antoja comer? Personalmente a mí me encantan esas ensaladas que ofrecen ahí. Iré a pedir una, pero ustedes que desean. —

—pues no se…— dijo Michiru viendo a su alrededor. Se sintió un poco incomoda al ver como algunas personas se giraban para verlas descaradamente. —lo que tu decidas está bien—

Haruka alzo una ceja.

—¿lo que yo decida? —

—si—

—¿y si yo decido que no quiero elegir por ti? — Haruka se acercó a ella y con delicadeza la levanto de su silla— vamos Michiru…hay demasiadas opciones, creo que vi un restaurante de sushi por ahí. Toma — dijo entregándole unos billetes— compren lo que más le apetezca. Yo iré por una ensalada—

Dicho esto, Haruka se dirigió al lugar, estaba viendo el menú del día cuando percibió la penetrante mirada de una mujer de mediana edad que la miraba como si quisiera torturarla. Haruka decidió ignorarla y procedió a ordenar y pagar la cuenta. Le entregaron su número de ficha y comenzo a retirarse.

—cerdo golpeador—

murmuro la mujer en cuanto Haruka paso a su lado. La rubia volteo a verla con cara de sorpresa y tuvo que enfrentarse al odio que se podía vislumbrar en ese rostro. Tardo unos segundos en recomponerse y sin decirle nada camino hacia donde estaban Hotaru y Michiru.

Miro fijamente a su ex compañera de preparatoria. Los moretones no estaban ni cerca de desaparecer, al contrario, se veían muy claros. Su labio roto también gritaba a los cuatro vientos que alguien la había golpeado. Miro a su alrededor, varias personas las observaban de reojo. Unos con desaprobación, y otros prácticamente querían desaparecerla con una mirada. Obviamente creían que ella era la que había golpeado a Michiru. Apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia. Ella jamás le tocaría un pelo a Michiru o a nadie, y el que si lo había hecho seguramente estaría ahorita disfrutando de la vida de lo lindo sin esposa e hija que le dieran molestias.

¡él era el cerdo golpeador que merecía que toda la sociedad lo condenara! Que merecía un justo castigo por aquello que estaba haciendo. Respiro pausadamente, bien viéndolo fríamente Michiru lo eligió a él, ella era en cierto modo culpable por permitir algo así. Pero bueno Michiru solo tenía dieciséis años cuando se enamoró de Rubeus, era inmadura, soñadora y romántica. Se equivocó y todo el mundo tenía derecho a equivocarse. Aunque no tenía derecho a arrastrar a Hotaru a una vida así

¡basta!

Se reprendió a sí misma. Ella no era nadie para meterse en la vida de Michiru, ella le había pedido que confiara en ella y si la juzgaba tan duramente no lograría ganarse esa confianza. Además, así Michiru fuera completamente culpable de todo, ella le tendería la mano igualmente. Michiru y Hotaru necesitaban ayuda y ella no podía negárselas. Pero ¡era tan molesto que la gente pensara que golpeaba a Michiru! Seguro estarían ahorita pensando lo peor de ella y…

— ¿Haruka? —

— ¿eh? —

— ¿estás bien? — Pregunto Michiru con preocupación —te ves molesta por algo—

—ah no, lo que pasa es que…—

—si ya te arrepentiste de que Hotaru y yo…—

— ¡no! No claro que no, es que…—

Y la respuesta llego para Michiru en cuanto un grupo de jóvenes pasó a su lado y miro a Haruka con reprobación, un hombre alto de cabello castaño no se pudo contener.

— ¡maldito golpeador! — dijo antes de retirarse con su grupo de amigos. Dejando al trio de mujeres en la mesa totalmente boquiabiertas. A su alrededor la gente comenzó a murmurar. Y Haruka solo atino a agarrar una servilleta y jugar con ella.

—Lamento mucho eso— dijo Michiru mirando a su alrededor

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —

—es mi culpa que la gente te mire así y te diga cosas, lamento eso también—

Haruka sonrió y acaricio con timidez su rostro, precisamente en el lugar en el que había sido golpeada.

—ay Michiru, tu no pediste que te golpearan ¿o sí? —

—no, pero no es justo que tu cargues con la culpa de…—

—no te preocupes, yo sé que no soy un "cerdo abusivo" y como te habrás dado cuenta ya estoy acostumbrada a la desaprobación de la gente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la preparatoria. Supongo que escuchaste los rumores…déjalo no es gran cosa, no dejaremos que esto arruine nuestra comida ¿o sí? ¿Tú qué opinas Hotaru? ¡Vas a dejar que se arruine este momento?—

Hotaru que se encontraba mirando la charla muy interesada, negó con la cabeza.

—No, ellos no son nadie para hacernos perder la cabeza— respondió.

Haruka le sonrió.

—gracias….eres muy buena— dijo Michiru. Haruka iba a responder pero en ese momento llegaron las meseras con la comida.

—seré todo lo buena que quieras pero cuando como no conozco a nadie, buen provecho— Michiru se rio divertida al ver la cara feliz de Haruka al ver los alimentos, parecía una niña pequeña. Se giró a su hija y pudo jurar que ambas tenían la misma expresión de júbilo al ver la comida.

—Bueno pues buen provecho— dijo divertida comenzando a comer.

El ambiente transcurrió relajado y cuando estaban a punto de terminar la comida el celular de Haruka sonó.

—hola, ¿ya estás aquí? — pregunto Haruka mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Michiru volteo a ver a la rubia y la evidente sonrisa que esbozaba. —bien, estoy en los comedores, perdona por adelantarme decidimos pasar a comer…si vengo acompañada, ¿Por qué? — Haruka miro su teléfono extrañada. —rayos me va a matar un día de estos…siempre me deja con la palabra en la boca—

— ¿algún problema? — pregunto Michiru contrariada, quizá Haruka se iba a ver con alguna mujer y ella y Hotaru haciendo mal tercio.

—nada, es que una amiga me pidió vernos hoy. Más bien me lo exigió. Anda muy rara desde hace días….ah pues tú la conoces, es mina aino—

— ¿mina aino? — Michiru intento hacer memoria. — ¿la capitana de voleibol? — pregunto con total desagrado esperando que fuera solo una coincidencia.

¿Por qué Haruka y Mina Aino eran amigas? No podía ser posible.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

na: chachan ! me pidieron que los hiciera mas largos y este capitulo que les traigo lo es. espero que les guste y deje con ganas de mas. muchas me han expresado la actitud rara de mina, pues en el siguiente capitulo van a descubrir la razon.

ahora si se habran dado cuenta michiru tampoco le agrada la idea de mina, ¿pondran a haruka en jaque? no se, aun lo estoy considerando. y estoy considerando la posibilidad de conocer a la haruka que fue universitaria en estados unidos y de quien se enamoro y por que terminaron. ¿les gustaria?

asi como tambien estoy considerando algo para navidad. solo espero que los tiempos me sean suficientes. y logre publicarlos antes del 24 de diciembre.

debo tambien agradacer a los comentarios tanto con cuenta como anonimos, espero que me sigan comentando y animando a continuar, me da gusto que esta historia agrade y pues hoy es mi dia libre asi que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para contestarles ¡por fin! sus reviews.

agradezco sus comentarios, y por aqui nos leemos.


	8. Compras parte II

_**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**_

* * *

 _ **—Michiru, ya casi es hora de que nos tomen la fotografía mi amor—**_

 _ **—enseguida voy, mi amor. Dame un minuto para ponerme la toga—**_

 _ **—Te veo ahí, apartare los lugares—**_

 _ **La chica de cabello aguamarina le deposita un amoroso beso a su novio, y no se percata de la rubia de cabello largo que estaba mirándola de reojo. Se introduce al salón y comienza a arreglarse apurada por el retraso que lleva.**_

 _ **—Hemos terminado la preparatoria…. — Michiru mira a su alrededor y si su memoria no le falla, aquella quien estaba mirándola seriamente era la capitana del equipo de voleibol. —Felicidades—**_

 _ **Michiru sonríe cordialmente**_

 _ **—felicidades para ti tambien— y dicho esto prosigue con su maquillaje. Pero la chica la sigue mirando con cierta molestia. Y Michiru no puede evitar sentir la pesada mirada— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?...eres la capitana de voleibol ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—**_

 _ **—no sabes la lástima que me provocas, tú la todopoderosa Michiru. Con su sensible alma de artista y esa enorme inteligencia de la que hablan tanto los profesores, no eres capaz de mirar a tu alrededor y darte cuenta del enorme tesoro que está a tu alcance—**_

 _ **— ¿perdona? —**_

 _ **—pero tú no tienes la culpa de ser solo una chica superficial que solo se fija en el físico ¿verdad? después de todo ¿Quién puede ser mejor que el "bombón" de Rubeus? ¿Quién podría superar a alguien tan guapo?—**_

 _ **— ¿de que estas hablando? — Pregunto Michiru molesta dejando su paleta de sombras con fuerza en el pupitre— habla claro que no te entiendo—**_

 _ **—está más ciega de lo que creí Michiru kaioh, sigue mi consejo: deja a Rubeus, aléjate de el de inmediato….y La próxima vez no seas tan superficial, quizá te lleves una sorpresa si lo haces —**_

 _ **—¿así que de eso se trata?, estas enamorada de Rubeus. Pues lo siento mucho por ti, él está enamorado de mí, y no me va a dejar por ti, ni siquiera sabe que existes niña. Ni sueñes que eso pase, y menos ahora que no nos volveremos a ver—**_

 _ **Mina volteo a ver a Michiru con sorna.**_

 _ **— ¿en serio? ¿Qué habrá visto en ti?...no lo consigo entender, es todo un misterio. Lo peor de todo es que de verdad te ama. —**_

 _ **—¿de qué carajo me estás hablando? —**_

 _ **—Olvídalo, nunca te darás cuenta de todos modos—**_

* * *

— ¿eres amiga de la capitana de voleibol?...espera…. ¿Cuándo paso esto?—

Pregunto Michiru recordando furiosa aquel encuentro en el salón, donde mina había ido a confesarle los sentimientos que sentía hacia Rubeus, y aun peor, había tenido el atrevimiento de decir que ella no se merecía a alguien tan atractivo como él. Porque era tonta, superficial y cabeza hueca. ¡Habrase visto! Con mucho gusto hoy le regalaba a su marido con moño incluido. Tal vez mina si se mereciera a alguien tan petan como él.

—esa misma…veras ella y yo somos…. —

— ¿Haruka?—

La voz de mina se escuchó en todo el comedor, Michiru volteo a ver la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa de la rubia que había conocido en la preparatoria. El tono elevado de la mujer no pasó desapercibido, estaba tan quieta mirándola con total descaro y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía estar viendo al mismo demonio.

—Mina, ¿Qué tal? —

Haruka se levantó incomoda al ver como mina no le quitaba la mirada a Michiru y Michiru por su parte le lanzaba a mina la mirada más hostil que le había visto.

— ¿Qué hace Michiru kaioh aquí? — pregunto mina extrañada mirando a Haruka con reproche y actuando como si Michiru no estuviera enfrente. — ¿desde cuándo me ocultas cosas de este calibre? —

—También me da gusto verte— declaro Michiru con ironía. Mina sonrió incomoda.

—sí, bueno. Nunca está de más volverte a encontrar viejos compañeros. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es tu hija? — pregunto mina. Michiru alzo una ceja.

—sí, su padre es Rubeus, ¿sabes que nos casamos? — declaro Michiru prestando total atención a su reacción. Pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, Mina ni siquiera parpadeo.

—algo había escuchado de eso, pero no lo sabía. Felicidades supongo— Declaro Mina indecisa si estar casada con un hombre así era para recibir felicitaciones— ¿y donde esta Rubeus? —

—larga historia ¿Quién te acompaña? — Haruka señalo a los dos chicos que estaban a un lado de su amiga.

Mina al fin pudo salir de su estupor y señalo al muchacho que estaba a un lado de ella.

—Mira te presento a Mitsui—

—Encantado— dijeron ambos

—y ella es Marian— Mina se acercó a Haruka que estaba tendiéndole la mano a la chica con ciertas reservas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, y le susurró al oído. —…es tu cita…—

— ¡¿Qué?! — Susurro Haruka impactada, mientras miraba de reojo a Michiru.

Lita le había dicho que la amiga de su primo era una lesbiana abierta a conocer chicas, y que en el estándar físico estaba "decente", lita pensaba que quizá haría química con Haruka, total no perdían nada con intentar. Soportar al Tarado de Mitsui sería un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de que su amiga se recuperara de la depresión de haber terminado una relación tan estable como la que dejo en estados unidos. Y como su mejor amiga, era su Deber hacer que Haruka volviera al ruedo, Además una cita nunca hacía daño a nadie.

Pero resultaba que el plan se había venido abajo en cuanto vio a la chica en cuestión, debió haber sabido desde un principio que el sentido de la realidad de lita estaba un poco "distorsionado" y ese "decente" resulto ser una chica con un muy masculino y pésimo gusto para vestir que parecía todo un rapero, Mina en cuanto la vio sintió que se le derritieron las córneas, y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero el primo de Lita la había descubierto antes de emprender la huida, y ahora para sazonar aún más las cosas, tenía enfrente de ella a la última persona que pensó ver a lado de Haruka. Michiru kaioh, no era posible. Que ganas de tener un infarto fulminante en este preciso momento.

Tal vez la idea genial que habían planeado Lita y ella en el restaurante no era un buen plan después de todo.

—eh…— Haruka no sabía que decir, así que corto el silencio con más presentaciones— les presento a mis acompañantes, Hotaru y Michiru kaioh—

Madre e hija se levantaron como resortes a saludar a los amigos de mina, pero en cuanto Marian miro a Michiru, está en vez de estrechar su mano, se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar su mano y depositar un beso en su mejilla. Todos los presentes pudieron darse cuenta de la obvia sonrisa coqueta.

—Es todo un placer—

Michiru abrió la boca sin saber que decir, Hotaru frunció el ceño, Mitsui sonrió divertido, y Haruka tosió levemente mientras miraba a Marian con odio, y Mina, Mina por su parte comenzó a temblar.

Si, definitivamente aquella idea genial ya no era tan buena idea, El sudor frió le recorrió la frente.

* * *

Las risas fingidas, los silencios incómodos y la plática superflua inundaban aquella mesa en la que estaban sentados todos los comensales con actitud de no querer estar ahí. Bueno todos menos el tal Mitsui que parecía pasársela de lo lindo junto a mina intentando por todos los medios agradarle. Haruka comenzaba a hastiarse de la actitud boba del chico. Y esperaba que las miradas de desprecio fueran suficientes para que entendiera que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y librar al mundo de su estupidez. ¿su amiga pensaba salir con alguien así? No lo permitiría, mina merecía a alguien mil veces mejor. Y ella estaba ahí para asegurarse que su amiga solo obtuviera lo mejor.

Y lo que aún más le molestaba eran las miradas lobunas que la tal Marian le lanzaba a Michiru. Si hubieran sido discretas tal vez otra cosa seria y lo encontraría hasta divertido para hacerle bromas a Michiru, pero esta fulana no parecía tener empacho en mirar fijamente los pechos de Michiru con lujuria, ignoraba a todos los presentes groseramente para poner atención exclusiva solo en ella, y cualquier cosa que decía kaioh ella la contestaba con alguna insinuación o albur totalmente fuera de lugar. Prácticamente esta ordinaria chica estaba tratando a Michiru como un objeto exclusivamente sexual. Respiro hondo intentando calmarse. Porque por todos los dioses, juraba que si las cosas seguían así, no se podría contener de darle un puñetazo.

—Iré por un refresco—

Mina miro a Haruka fijamente, eran mejores amigas por que podían saber cómo estaba la otra aun sin palabras, y Haruka era la persona más paciente y tolerante que conocía, pero su paciencia había llegado a su límite, y a estas alturas del partido estaba muy enojada. Podría apostar a que haruka estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Marian.

—te acompaño— se ofreció Mitsui

—NO, tú quédate— dijo haruka con autoridad señalándole la silla groseramente—YO la acompaño— y se levantó como rayo.

Mina que ya se lo esperaba, comenzó a rezar para que haruka no la regañara tan feo. ¡Y todo era culpa de Lita!

Michiru miro a haruka abrazar a mina con posesividad mientras caminaban. Eso sin mencionar que haruka parecía querer matar a todo el mundo en cuanto vio que mina llego acompañada. ¿Haruka estaría enamorada de Mina? Tal vez. No era algo descabellado. Aunque lo lamentaba por haruka, una mujer tan buena como ella tener que sufrir un amor no correspondido por mina que parecía más interesada en los chicos guapos y estúpidos. ¡y mina había dicho que la superficial era ella!

No sintió cuando Marian se acomodó a un lado de ella. Y en cuanto volteo miro su rostro a un palmo del suyo mirándola embelesada.

— ¿y a que te dedicas preciosa? —

Michiru sintió un escalofrió y sonrió bastante incomoda por la proximidad de aquella chica.

—bueno yo…más que nada soy ama de casa— dijo con cierto pesar—pero espero pronto cambiar eso—

—Vaya, que interesante— marina rio como si hubiera contado un chiste y Michiru se preguntó si en realidad le estaba poniendo atención—y….¿vienes mucho por aquí? Sabes yo tengo una zapatería y nos falta personal. ¿No te interesa….ayudarme un poco? A mí me encantaría volver a verte lindura— dijo en tono sugerente. Hotaru frunció el ceño.

—mami, ¿podemos ir a los juegos? ¿Me acompañas? —

—ahorita niña, tu mami y yo estamos platicando, préstamela un rato. No seas celosita—

Hotaru intensifico su mueca de disgusto y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a aquella atrevida que estaba importunando a su madre. Apretó los puños, que señora tan fea. Ni siquiera se cuidaba los dientes, podía ver a lo lejos aquellos dientes amarillos y su nariz ganchuda, podía oler desde su asiento la peste que desprendía su cuerpo, aquella señora tan pesada olía mal, y además aquellas ropas tan flojas y feas que vestía. ¿Creía que su madre la encontraba agradable? Pues no. Y menos con el tono despectivo que le dirigió. Pareciera que quería ignorarla. Pero esto no se quedaba así.

—no señora, no soy celosita. Es solo que usted es una compañía nada grata…. y quiero ayudar a mi mamá que es tan educada como para decírselo a la cara. Pero yo no. "los niños siempre decimos la verdad" —

Marian se molestó de la impertinencia de esa chiquilla, pero la madre estaba tan hermosa que decidió reírse de la gracia de la pequeña y continuar con sus coqueteos.

* * *

— ¿Qué es todo esto mina? — preguntaba haruka Tenoh entrando al baño público con su amiga.

—antes de que me digas algo, era una idea genial. Presentarte amigas no está nunca de más te distraes un rato y más contigo que parece que no quieres salir a conocer chicas, por más que sea yo la que más lamenta tu ruptura, es hora de que superes esa depresión que tienes. ¿Yo que iba a saber que estabas acompañada de…? ¿…Michiru kaioh?... ¿qué paso? ¿Te la encontraste en el centro comercial? —

Haruka suspiro no es así como quería que se enterara una de sus amigas: la mejor para ser más específica.

—no…ella y su hija viven conmigo—

Mina abrió los ojos como platos. Incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de decir haruka.

—¿….co…cómo? ¿Qué?—

—Larga historia que no es buena contártela en un baño público— ironizo haruka. — ¿Cómo se te ocurrido esta idea? —

—Veras…— dijo mina armándose de paciencia— ¿te acuerdas que me quede en el restaurante de lita? —

Haruka asintió

—Pues mira ella tiene un primo que tiene una amiga que es lesbiana, muy abierta y así—

—Oh claro que si—

Señalo haruka con ironía, le molestaban mucho aquellas chicas que iban por la vida coqueteándole a todas las mujeres existentes sin consideración sin pensar antes si están incomodando a una heterosexual y no entienden razones para dejar de hacerlo, luego porque a veces los heterosexuales los miraban con mala cara, pues claro por chicas y chicos como aquella fresca que se la pasaban seduciendo patéticamente a la gente, sin ningún respeto. ¿De verdad que aquella chica tan vulgar pensaba tener alguna oportunidad con Michiru? Si hasta ella sintió pena ajena al ver las miradas, el cómo se mordía el labio mientras veía a Michiru, el cómo le lanzaba indirectas MUY directas para saber que estaba encantada con ella.

—pensamos que era una gran idea, hasta pensé en aguantar al pesado del primo de lita, dios mío es un estúpido. Todo por ti ¿y todavía me regañas? —

—es que…. ¿de verdad pensaste que estaba interesada? ¿No pudiste conseguirme a una chica más o menos normal?...mira esa cosa que me trajiste, ¿crees que podría interesarme en la versión japonesa de Tupac?—

Mina a pesar de la tensión se permitió reír ante la broma de haruka. Señal de que su amiga se estaba ablandando con ella.

—Bueno, yo la acabo de conocer, la que la vio antes fue lita, además el plan no era que te casaras con ella precisamente…quizá para que te relajes un poco, en la noche todos los gatos son pardos—

—Ay cállate— haruka puso una mueca de asco, mina soltó una carcajada.

—bueno, ahora explícame ¿Qué haces con Michiru? ¿Cómo paso esto? —

—me la encontré en un parque ayer….estaban solas mina—

Mina asintió sin comprender.

—solas…—

—aja, si ya explicaste que estaban solas en el parque ¿Qué con eso? —

—solas…mina, Rubeus las abandono, las corrió de su casa. —

—oh... — Mina abrió la boca comprendiendo por fin— ¿por eso está toda golpeada? —

—sí, le pego a Michiru para que se fuera, la corrió muy violentamente por que la engaña con otra mujer, es lo único que he podido averiguar—

—vaya… ¿y ahora que van a hacer? ¿Les conseguirás donde quedarse? Por mi casa hay unos departamentos muy baratos y…. —

Mina se detuvo al ver los ojos de haruka, ya sabía lo que estaba planeando su amiga así que alzo la mano y negó con el dedo.

—ah no, eso sí que no. No…. ¿no estás pensando que vivan contigo mucho tiempo verdad? Por favor, por favor dime que esto es temporal—

—bueno yo… ¿Qué tiene de malo que vivan conmigo? —

—haruka, estuviste babeando por ella toda la preparatoria. Y ahora la quieres tener con todo e hija como si fueran una familia feliz…. ¡te estas engañando! —

—mina, no me estoy engañando, lo de Michiru fue…un enamoramiento escolar. Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Ahora la chica necesita ayuda, no le veo nada de malo en que se queden conmigo—

—si claro, y yo nací ayer….saldrás mal parada de esto, te lo puedo asegurar. Haruka esa engreída nunca se fijó en ti. ¡Ni siquiera te miraba en la preparatoria! —

—lo sé—

— ¡te ignoraba todo el tiempo! —

—lo sé—

— ¡no sabía que existías! —

—lo sé—

—Quieres la revancha ahora que has triunfado, quieres saber si con tu físico la puedes conquistar—

—claro que no—

—oh claro que sí, nunca pudiste pensar con claridad si se trataba de Michiru—

—Eso fue antes, pero ahora no soy la clase de persona que hace un favor para obtener algo a cambio—

—ahora resulta que quieres una pareja y una hija como una familia feliz, te recuerdo que por esa razón terminaste con…—

— ¡bueno ya! Ella necesita quedarse en algún lugar en lo que encuentra trabajo. ¿Le quieres prestar tu departamento? —

Mina compuso una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Ves?, mejor explícame por qué en cuanto le dije que era tu amiga me puso una cara de pocos amigos, y desde que te vio parece querer reclamarte algo, y tú te pusiste muy nerviosa —

Mina se crispo y haruka la señalo

—eso es a lo que me refería, a ver…suelta el secreto. —

— ¿Qué…que secreto? —

—ah no, esa sonrisa inocente no te la creo, algo le hiciste Mina Aino que por eso no te traga, ¿Qué fue? —

Mina se llevó la mano a la frente y se acarició levemente para relajarse.

—Bueno…tal vez le dije un par de cosas días antes de salir de la preparatoria—

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —

—pues cosas haruka…que era una tonta chica que solo se fijaba en el físico y no en las virtudes de las personas, que no se merecía a alguien como Rubeus….a decir verdad tal vez creyó que estaba enamorada de Rubeus, a ti ni siquiera te saque a relucir, no te apures. —

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡cómo se te ocurre hacer eso mina!—

—compréndeme, estaba muy enojada porque aunque me lo niegues, Michiru fue la razón por la declinaste tu admisión en la universidad de Tokio y te largaste a estados unidos. Por su culpa perdí a mi mejor amiga, Ese día tú me dijiste que te ibas a Berkeley y perdí la cabeza, lo que quería era desquitarme, decirle que era una tonta. ¡Y no quiero que me regañes dar mi opinión! —

Haruka levanto las manos como si mina la estuviera amenazando con una pistola.

—Sabes que yo no puedo enojarme contigo mina, pero ahora Michiru va a creer que estabas sobre su marido—

—ay no creo que le importe, el patanazo la golpeo y le puso el cuerno. Yo no me preocuparía si vuelvo a ver a alguna admiradora de mi ex marido, no después de algo así—

—sí, es cierto. Pero también le dijiste que era una tonta cabeza hueca que solo se fijaba en las apariencias. —

—y que me daba lastima—

—ya….no te odia por Rubeus, te odia por los insultos que le lanzaste—

—ay por dios, lo que faltaba y ¿Qué hacemos con los bobos? —

—ay no se…supongo que aguantarlos la comida y…—

Haruka se calló de golpe en cuanto vio a Marian abrazar a Michiru y por la fuerza intentar darle de su comer en la boca, con una Michiru que se negaba como podía y una Hotaru levantada junto a ellas intentando jalar a su madre para irse. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso y en dos zancadas se acercó a la mesa y tomo sus cosas.

—nos vamos— dijo tomando todas las bolsas de las compras y lanzándole a Marian una mirada asesina.

— ¿tan pronto? — pregunto Mitsui contrariado.

—si yo también me voy, surgió un cambio de planes— dijo mina tomando su bolso —luego te llamo para quedar ¿sí? —

—con permiso. —dijo haruka interponiéndose entre Michiru y Marian. Tomo la mano de la chica fuertemente y la obligo a soltar a Michiru—Fue un gusto—

Michiru y Hotaru al verse a salvo se levantaron como resorte y una espantada kaioh ya había puesto pies de por medio entre ella y esa mantis religiosa que la había incomodado hasta el punto de lo indecible. Observo que haruka y Marian intercambiaron varias palabras acompañadas de unos insultos, y fue mina la que tuvo que jalar a haruka para retirarse. En cuanto haruka vio a Michiru, se acercó a ella y la miro con preocupación.

— ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimo? —

—Estoy bien— exclamo Michiru con timidez. Mina se acercó a haruka y le susurró al oído.

—oh, se ve que ya lo has superado, claro— se mofo mina, haruka entorno los ojos, su amiga un día de estos la mataría. Y el día aún no terminaba. Faltaba aun aguantar a mina y a Michiru, y rezar por que no tuvieran ningún problema.

—oh dios mío, ampárame—

 **Continuara…..**

 **na: HOLA!**

 **pues aqui con preguntas, ¿que les parece la actitud de mina? ¿hizo bien en reclamarle? ¿ debio quedarse callada?**

 **lei muchos comentarios en los que me preguntaban si Mina o Rubeus tuvieron algo que ver, y la respuesta es...UN ROTUNDO ¡NO! Mina es la mejor amiga de haruka y respeta el "codigo sagrado de la amistad" que reza**

 **-nunca tendras nada que ver con el ex novio, novio, enemigo a muerte, o crush de tu mejor amiga**

 **se que prometi las compras de michiru, pero sera en el siguiente episodio. primero quiero plasmar la opinion de mina, su proceder como amiga, la relacion que tienen juntas. y el como haruka la aprecia demasiado. ah y tambien queria incomodar a michiru con una chica desvergonzada. creanme esto hara avanzar la relacion de haruka y ella. lo prometo.**

 **saludos y estoy a abierta a sugerencias, preguntas, dudas, opiniones y todo lo que me quieran compartir. nos leemos.**


	9. Compras parte III

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—¿te llevo a tu casa?— pregunto haruka que iba a un lado de mina. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que en estos momentos me quieras llevar a ningún lado, bueno sí. Tal vez al carajo— suspiro mina derrotada. Michiru vio como haruka ahora se relajaba y abrazaba a mina con cariño.

—descuida, no pasa nada. Vamos—

—Por eso te adoro— dijo mina correspondiendo el abrazo. —Porque a pesar de todo lo que te hago me quieres—

— ¡pero no me vuelvas a emparejar con un rapero!—

Mina se giró a ver a Hotaru y a Michiru con una sonrisa. Está bien, necesitaba enmendar los insultos que le lanzo en el pasado, quizá ahora se le haya quitado lo engreída. Además tanto la hija como la madre ya habían pasado un infierno como para hacerles la vida más difícil.

—pero ¿terminaron de hacer todas sus compras? —

—este….creo que si— contesto Michiru desconcertada con mina. Esta era otra compañera con la que casi no había tenido trato, lo cual era raro ya que Mina era muy popular entre los chicos, Era de las estudiantes más ricas del colegio, y además era una excelente jugadora y capitana de voleibol lo cual engrandecía su fama, sin embargo ellas nunca se dirigieron la palabra a excepción de ese episodio en el salón.

Bueno tal vez el que no se hablaran fue porque ambas apenas ingresar, participaron en esa competencia tonta por ser reina de belleza de la escuela, en la que mina quedo segunda y ella primera. Tal vez a partir de ahí decidieron ambas no dirigirse la palabra. ¿Sería por eso que estaba tan enojada con ella? ¿Cómo saberlo? Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

—falta comprar ropa para Michiru y eso será todo—

— ¿y Qué harán después? —

—limpiaremos mi cuarto de visitas— dijo haruka tranquilamente.

Mina volteo a ver a Michiru con seriedad, la chica se sintió un poco cohibida con esa mirada. Fue un breve instante pero juraría que mina no estaba nada contenta con su presencia.

—bueno, ¿y cómo que tienes pensado comprar Michiru? — pregunto mina. Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella.

—bueno…no sé, estaba pensando un par de pantalones de mezclilla y unas blusas cómodas. Algo muy sencillo—

Mina y haruka encontraron sus miradas.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Gucci, Prada o Channel? — haruka pregunto mientras analizaba a Michiru.

Mina iba a contestar un impulsivo "¡Las tres y de inmediato, por el amor a la moda!" pero no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie. Así que se giró hacia haruka y le sonrió complacida.

—Channel…definitivamente tiene alma de Channel—

— ¿estas segura? —

—no puedo equivocarme, aunque un poco de Prada tambien ayudara—

— ¿de qué hablan? —

—Vengan yo sé dónde está lo que necesitan— apuro mina.

—y Channel está enfrente de Elizabeth arden, andando—

Mina tomo a Michiru y haruka a Hotaru, entre las dos se las llevaron a rastras por todo el centro comercial.

—Bienvenidas— declaro una dependienta sonriéndoles en cuanto entraron a la lujosa tienda.

Michiru recorrió la mirada por todas aquellas vestimentas tan maravillosas que estaban enfrente suyo, ella no era de piedra, Desde que tenía uso de razón fue una mujer encantada con las compras, las ropas y sobre todo los maquillajes. Era vanidosa no lo podía ocultar, es por eso que no pudo evitar la mirada embelesada que le lanzaba a la ropa. Si por ella fuera se llevaría todo.

—Haruka, con un par de pantalones sencillos estaré bien, no es necesario estar aquí—

Las dos rubias sonrieron con burla.

—dirás todo lo que quieras, pero te gusta lo que ves, y no puedes resistirte. Se te ve en la mirada— contesto haruka.

—Mira Michiru, que preciosidad—

Mina aprovechando el momento de debilidad de Michiru. La tomo del hombro y la arrastro hasta donde estaban colocados unos vestidos. Se resistió, vaya que intento poner resistencia, pero los ojos de Michiru no se podían apartar de los vestidos, pantalones, faldas, sacos, blusas, collares, sombreros y demás accesorios que le mostraba Mina.

—Nos dejaron solas— menciono Hotaru, viendo a su madre y a la amiga de haruka recorrer la tienda centímetro por centímetro.

—tienes razón, creo que tardaran un buen rato. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Elizabeth Arden? —

— ¿A dónde? —

Haruka se reprendió a sí misma, Hotaru no sabía nada de marcas y no quería parecer petulante para la niña.

—es un establecimiento de cremas que me gusta mucho. Ven, vamos—tomo la mano de Hotaru y se acercó hasta las chicas que estaban muy ocupadas eligiendo ropa.

—mina, Michiru. Hotaru y yo iremos a comprar unas cremas que necesito. Enseguida regresamos—

Michiru se giró y asintió, mina por su parte se acercó a haruka.

—haruka, tu tarjeta de crédito— mina se acercó estiro la mano. Haruka alzo la ceja y saco de su billetera una tarjeta negra con letras plateadas.

—aquí esta. Tienen carta libre, Michiru compra todo lo que necesites, tu tambien mina, si quieres algunas cosas adelante, corre a mi cuenta— haruka tomo la manita de Hotaru y se encaminaron a la salida. Mina le sonrió de oreja a oreja a Michiru.

—bien, ya escuchaste. A divertirnos, llevare esto —mina tomo un costoso abrigo blanco. — ¿no quieres uno para ti? Ah ¿prefieres esta gabardina?…. —

—oye me parece un abuso, ¿y si en realidad saturamos su crédito? —

Mina siguió observando las prendas con interés, las descolgaba para ponérselas a Michiru y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

— ¿mina? —

—tranquila me dio su tarjeta Black Premium de crédito ilimitado, señal de que hablaba en serio sobre elegir todo lo que quieras, descuida. No afectaras sus finanzas con un poco de ropa. —

— ¡oye pero son sus ahorros! Qué tal si le hace falta el dinero, ya compramos muebles, ropa en Catus, y ahora quieres que me lleve todo Channel…. una arquitecta no gana tanto —

Mina que estaba observando una falda de color negro con un cinturón de cuero integrado, se quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras de Michiru, volteo a verla con cara de confusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca del trabajo de haruka? —

—que es arquitecta, y fue a estudiar a estados unidos. ¿Por qué? —

Mina dejo la falda que le había gustado y sonrió con satisfacción. Dios gracias. Como disfrutaría de esto. Hora de restregarle a Michiru kaioh el enorme valor del tesoro que tontamente dejo ir.

— ¿te dijo también que trabaja en el mejor estudio de arquitectos de Norteamérica desde que era estudiante?

A Michiru se le fue la respiración al escuchar esto.

— ¿Cómo? —

Mina asintió con una sonrisa radiante.

—así es, y últimamente mi amiga ha adquirido mucho reconocimiento en estados unidos. Gente muy importante hacen fila para que trabaje para ellos, y no le pagan cien yenes la hora precisamente. Gana muchísimo dinero. Ha trabajado incluso para la Organización de las naciones unidas. —

— ¿es así de importante? — pregunto Michiru impactada. Mina saco su celular y rebusco en él.

—sí, incluso ha ganado premios internacionales, mira aquí estamos en Londres—

Michiru observo la fotografía que habían subido a una popular red social, donde se encontraba haruka feliz sosteniendo una cajita con una medalla de oro en su interior. A su lado se encontraba una sonriente Mina enfundada en un vestido negro. Y había otra mujer también.

La mujer era una morena alta, de largo cabello verde oscuro. Iba en un lujosísimo vestido que portaba con tanto garbo que Michiru no pudo apartar la mirada de ella., se veía varios años mayor que las dos amigas rubias y estaba abrazando a haruka con una gran sonrisa, que demostraba que estaba feliz por el éxito obtenido. Miro la descripción de la foto.

" **TENOHHARUKA: Es todo un honor Recibir THEROYALGOLDMEDAL y es una bendición hacerlo acompañada de dos de las personas que más importantes de mi vida. SETMEIOH #TEAMO #MIMUSA Y mi hermanita MINAINO #JuntasSiempre. Lo único que pido es celebrar más triunfos a su lado"**

— ¿Quién es ella? —

—ah…pues ella es…era…fue…— mina se llevó la mano a la cabeza confundida —se llama Setsuna Meioh. Ella y haruka fueron novias mucho tiempo—

—algo me platico, ¿Por qué terminaron? —

—"diferencias irreconciliables" al final no pudieron superar ciertos aspectos. — mina hizo una mueca bastante notaba que no estaba para nada a gusto hablando de estos temas. —cuando me entere, me sentí muy mal por haruka. Setsuna después de todo Fue su primer y única novia…. Entonces…. ¿Qué color te gusta más? ¿Este o el color vino?...si, mejor los dos. A ver vamos a los probadores —

Michiru abrió los ojos como platos. Esta era demasiada información para procesar, haruka era una súper arquitecta de talla mundial, que ganaba importantes premios y costales de dinero, acudía a lujosas galas y para rematar tenía una novia bellísima y elegante, unos años mayor que ella. Con la que formaba una extraordinaria y admirada pareja por lo que pudo observar en los miles de corazones, "me gusta" y comentarios de la mentada fotografía.

— ¿Michiru? —

—dime—

— ¿Cómo te quedaron?—

Michiru se dio cuenta por fin que estaba en el cubículo de los probadores, y no había descolgado ni una de las mil prendas que mina le había escogido. Rápidamente comenzó a poner manos a la obra.

—Sal para verte, quiero revisar cada modelo— apremio mina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pero entonces si la vida de haruka era tan perfecta en estados unidos, ¿Por qué se habría regresado a Japón?

—mmm…si, este vestido tiene potencial, si lo acompañas con este collar, y unos lindos botines tambien podrías…—

¿Sería acaso por la tal Setsuna? Según Mina, esa morena fue la primera novia de haruka y duraron muchos años juntas, y la fotografía no mentía, Vivian un mundo perfecto. Así que la relación debía ser muy seria y estable ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que una relación tan fuerte se rompiera de esa manera?

—bien, me gustan. Esa chaqueta de cuero se te ve muy salvaje, sin duda nos la llevamos. A ver pruébate estos pantalones y camisas estilo ejecutivo. —

¿Sería acaso una infidelidad? Lo dudaba mucho, secretamente había observado con atención el comportamiento de haruka toda la tarde, no prestaba mucha atención a las mujeres a su alrededor, y cuando platicaba con alguna dependienta o mesera, su actitud era cordial y distante. No hubo nada que delatara que a haruka le atraían las mujeres, ninguna mirada larga hacia el trasero o busto de alguien, ningún giro mortal de cabeza al ver pasar a una mujer bella, vamos, ni siquiera una sonrisa coqueta. Así que si hubo una infidelidad podría poner sus manos al fuego por haruka. Que ironía, podría poner sus manos al fuego por esta chica y no por su marido. Fabuloso.

—oh esos vestidos se te ven muy bien, los cinco te has probado te han quedado maravillosos, ¿te interesan las faldas? Traje estas ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Sabes qué? Pruébatelas todas. —

¿y si fue tal vez algún problema de dinero? No otra vez eso no era posible, haruka según mina ganaba bastante, y esa chica tambien se veía de muchos recursos. Así que el problema no fue por dinero.

—Michiru TIENES que probarte este par de vestidos estilo griego, creo que te quedaran maravillosos. Y toma estos accesorios—

¿Sería posible que a haruka y a esta chica se les acabara el amor? Podría ser, pero estaba el hecho de que ella era la primera novia de haruka, ella conocía ese sentimiento tan fuerte, ya que Rubeus también fue su primer novio. Y vaya que durante muchos años lo adoro con locura, y le perdono todos y cada uno de sus desaires, aguanto la pobreza a su lado y la vida limitada que les dio. Si no fuera porque las había corrido estaba segura que seguiría con él. Era demasiado lo que lo amo todos estos años. Así que haruka seguramente estaba igual de embelesada con esta chica, no pudo ser algo así.

—mira, esta ropa casual. Siempre tienes que tener un par de prendas sencillas en tu guardarropa—

Bueno ¿y a ella que rayos le importaba la vida amorosa de haruka? Era su privacidad después de todo….aunque la incomodidad de haruka y de mina al hablar de este tema no le cuadraba. ¿Y si haruka le hizo algo malo a Setsuna y huyo de estados unidos? Y… ¿por qué tanto empeño en ayudarlas?

—este es el último conjunto Michiru. —

¿Y si haruka en el fondo era como esa chica que la acoso? ¿Estaría intentando comprometerla con todo esto para que no pudiera negarse? ¿O si con el tiempo ella empezaría a enseñarle su lado oscuro e intentaría propasarse con ella?.

Temblando ante esa idea, salió de su cubículo. No encontró a mina y toda su montaña de ropa por ningún lado. Salió de los probadores y se encontró con la mirada asombrada de las dependientas, las miradas antes cargadas con indiferencia ahora estaban teñidas de admiración y envidia. Michiru se acercó al espejo y tampoco ella pudo creer lo que vio.

Aquella altura y porte que le proporcionaban los tacones negros, el pantalón de cuero que se pegaba a sus bien torneadas piernas, y esa gabardina roja que acentuaba su curvas y le daba un toque de distinción. Era como ver en el espejo, retroceder en el tiempo y enfrentarse a la chica glamorosa que fue hace muchos años. Aquella chica que tanto amaba y odiaba por haberla dejado atrás.

—esta…soy yo….realmente soy yo—

—ah aquí estas, te ves muy bien— dijo mina sonriendo. —Ahora ayúdame a cargar con todo esto— dijo señalando el montón de bolsas que ocupaban todo el espacio de la caja de cobro, y muchas más estaban en el suelo.

— ¿no íbamos a seleccionar las prendas? —

—claro que sí. Pero es que te veías divina con todo que no me pude resistir— se excusó mina. Y la miro unos segundos. —espera, te hace falta unos pequeños detalles.

Mina rebusco unos segundos en su bolso, y saco un listón de color rojo como el que ella llevaba en su cabello, en un rápido movimiento, formo una coleta con el cabello de Michiru, dejando unos mechones surcando su frente, y tomo de una de las bolsas unos delicados guantes color negro. Michiru se los puso y mina la miro de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa.

—y ya está—

—Michiru, Mina. ¿Cómo les fue?.. —haruka acababa de llegar con un par de bolsas junto a Hotaru que estaba disfrutando de un enorme cono de helado, pero en cuanto michiru dio la vuelta haruka quedo congelada y ya no pudo decir más. Las bolsas que llevaba cayeron al piso pero ni siquiera reacciono, El sentido del habla se le había escapado. Y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no mirar a michiru de arriba abajo.

—Mamá te ves increíble— grito Hotaru emocionada, su madre era hermosa y la admiraba. Pero ahora lucia realmente todos sus encantos. Y a Hotaru nada la ponía más feliz que ver a su madre contenta, y su cara no mentía. Su madre estaba muy feliz con esa ropa.

—Listo haruka, justo a tiempo, necesito tu firma y tu identificación—

Haruka aun atontada se acercó con la dependienta, y tomo el ticket de cobro. Ya se imaginaba más o menos la cantidad por las montañas de bolsas, pero sí que fue una sorpresa ver los números. Y no pudo disimular su cara ya que michiru se acercó a ella con rapidez.

—Podemos dejar la mayoría de la ropa—

Haruka volteo a verla, y se permitió escanearla un breve momento. Michiru lucia reluciente, y parecía que le habían quitado un par de años encima, incluso su rostro tenía algo diferente, era ridículo ya que solo eran un par de prendas, pero esta era la michiru que recordaba con tanta admiración. Elegante, con porte, bella y femenina. La michiru que era una adolescente feliz. Tomo un mechón del cabello de michiru y lo acaricio lentamente.

—no te preocupes, llevaremos todo. Te ves muy bella michiru, en serio. —

Haruka le sonrió. Y parecía ser una sonrisa sincera e inocente, pero esa forma en la que le acaricio el pelo y la miraba, michiru estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nerviosa. Se acerco a mina mientras haruka seguía pagando.

—muchas gracias por acompañarme a comprar—

mina volteo a verla un momento. y después sonrió.

—descuida, fue divertido. ademas creo que te lo debía—

—¿como?—

—si, ¿recuerdas esa vez que fui a tu salón? —

—¿la vez que me llamaste tonta?— ironizo michiru con una sonrisa divertida.

—esa vez, discúlpame por eso, de verdad. y ahora que vamos a estar ...— mina miro hacia haruka un instante—...mas en contacto. Me gustaría que ese malentendido no afectara nuestra amistad—

—¿amistad?—

—si tu quieres. — mina le tendió la mano a michiru y esta la acepto con ciertas reservas.

—Mina, ya que estamos hablando de ese día,yo creí que tu estabas enamorada de rubeus. pero...ahora que lo pienso. ¿estabas hablando de alguien mas?—

Mina si no hubiera pasado por la facultad de derecho, donde tenían que aprender a controlar sus emociones y mantener la cabeza fría, seguramente se hubiera atragantado enfrente de michiru. como pudo se mantuvo firme y miro a michiru directo a los ojos.

—ay michiru, han pasado tantos años que no me acuerdo ni por que te lo dije. ya sabes como es una de impulsiva a esa edad. tal vez vi a rubeus haciendo algo que no me parecía, o tal vez rechazaste a algún compañero de mi salón, ¿recuerdas que rechazaste a medio colegiado?—

michiru por fin soltó una sonrisa.

—si, claro que lo recuerdo, tu también rompiste varios corazones—

—buenos tiempos ¿verdad?—

—los mejores—

—listo, vayámonos—

Mina pudo percatarse que en cuanto haruka se acerco a ellas cargando una montaña de bolsas la sonrisa de Michiru se borro y se aparto discretamente de ellas.

* * *

—bien, ¿quieren que les ayude a acomodar? No tengo mucho que hacer de todos modos—

Haruka le abrió la puerta del copiloto a mina, y Michiru junto a Hotaru se sentaron atrás un poco incomodas entre toda la montaña de bolsas con ropa que llevaban. Haruka alcanzo a notar que Mina y Michiru no estaban nada cómodas con la situación. Así que supo que lo mejor era declinar la propuesta y darles tiempo para que limaran asperezas luego. Por lo pronto no se habían matado y eso era ganancia.

—Te lo agradecemos pero creo que ya somos suficientes, es solo un cuarto, además tú no eres tan ordenada—

—ay haruka… ¡me ofendes! — el teléfono de mina comenzó a sonar

— ¿Quién te habla? —

—ay no, es ese bobo que acabamos de dejar, ¡que pesado es! —

—Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste acceder a salir con él, siempre sales con estúpidos—

—uy usted perdone doña perfecta, mis novios no son tan idiotas este tipo solo fue….un pretexto para ayudar a una malagradecida—

Haruka y mina se enfrascaron en una divertida conversación, mientras michiru miraba atenta. La forma en que se llevaban, la complicidad que ambas tenían. Se veía que haruka adoraba a mina y bueno mina ni se diga. Comenzó a hacer memoria de sus momentos vividos en la preparatoria.

Haruka era una chica solitaria, lo recordaba bien. Era el blanco de burla de todos. Hasta que a mediados de la preparatoria comenzó a verla en compañía de la joven aino. Según recordaba ellas no tenían nada que ver ni siquiera se hablaban, mina era la típica niña superficial y aniñada. Según recordaba haruka la había vencido en una maratón escolar, y desde ahí habían comenzado a tratarse más, irónicamente cuando Michiru la venció en el certamen de belleza fue todo lo contrario. Poco tiempo pasó para que después haruka se integrara al grupo de mina, y desde ahí se hizo inseparable de la señorita Tsukino, ¿Cómo olvidar a una niña tan atolondrada como aquella? También de la joven chef, y de una pelinegra que no podía recordar su nombre.

Pero la que había iniciado ese acercamiento había sido mina. ¿Cómo pudo una niña popular de esas típicas superficiales ser amiga del hazmerreir de la preparatoria? Era un misterio. Y por lo visto se habían llevado la mar de bien, la prueba era que habían prolongado su amistad hasta estos tiempos. Caray, ¡mina iba a Inglaterra solo para acompañar a haruka a recibir su premio de arquitectura! Michiru no tenía relación ya con aquellas amigas "inseparables" de la preparatoria. No sabía nada de sus vidas ni que habían hecho con ellas. Nada en realidad. ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Estarían casadas? ¿O habían triunfado en la vida como haruka?

—Bien, llegamos— la voz de haruka la saco de sus pensamientos. Michiru volteo a ver el departamento de mina.

Oh gran novedad.

Mina vivía también en un lujoso apartamento exclusivo casi como el de haruka. Miro a la chica, guapa, elegante, adinerada, con una alegría característica que brotaba por sus poros. ¿tal vez esta fue la razón de la ruptura de haruka? Podía ser que Setsuna no soportara la forma que Mina y Haruka se llevaban. Y eso fue un impedimento para continuar. Sabía que existían mujeres muy celosas de sus parejas, y Si por lo que veía era probable que haruka se terminaría fijando en mina. Era cuestión de tiempo nada más. Si es que no lo había hecho ya, porque por la forma en que la trataba parecían más novias que amigas. La chica rubia se dirigió a haruka.

—estamos en contacto, me mandas foto para ver como quedo el cuarto—

—Hecho— haruka y mina se abrazaron, mina salió del auto y se dirigió a michiru y Hotaru.

— fue un gusto verte michiru, espero que nos veamos más seguido. Y pues nada, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en acudir a mí— volteo hacia Hotaru— tú también pequeñita, cualquier cosa que necesites, desde una tarea escolar o…escaparte de la escuela, llama a tu tía mina—

La chica se despidió. Y haruka se dirigió a michiru.

—Puedes pasarte para acá michiru— dijo mientras encendía el auto.

—aquí estoy bien, gracias—

Haruka volteo de inmediato a verla, no fue la negativa, sino el tono cortante lo que la desconcertaron, miro confundida a michiru y pudo descubrir que sus dos hermosos ojos azules la miraban con pavor.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

NA:Pues nada. aqui otro episodio. que espero les agrade.

aqui he profundizado sobre el pensamiento de michiru y la opinion que le genera Haruka y Mina.

y tambien les confirme quien es el amor que Haruka dejo atras. Debo decir que la pareja de Haruka/setsuna Me enamora. y realmente el imaginarlas juntas me emociona. no se, siento que michiru es el gran amor de haruka eso ni que dudarlo, pero se veria estupendamente bien con setsuna o con Serena. su autora tiene también sus deslices jajajajajajaja asi que setsuna fue su novia, y no cualquier novia. FUE LA PRIMERA Y LA UNICA. ¿alguien se da una idea de por que terminaron?

sobre el trabajo de haruka y el premio que recibio, fue La medalla de oro del Riba, un premio Ingles que se concede a los arquitectos cuando su obra y el conjunto de trabajos que han realizado han sido notables. esto es una breve muestra del pasado de haruka. pero aun hay mas.

sobre el episodio de navidad, creo que no lo lograre. y lo terminare publicando a destiempo, aunque si sera por estas fechas.

pero en fin ya las aburri mucho, asi que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, opinion, pregunta, o inquietud. esta el recuadro/botón de abajo.

saludos.


	10. La cajita musical de la niña abandonada

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO EL PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, haruka intento muchas veces entablar una plática con michiru pero esta no cooperaba. Varias veces la observo por el espejo retrovisor. Michiru no estaba a gusto. Ni con ella ni con estar cerca suyo. Suspiro con cansancio, ahora También tendría que arreglar la confianza que Marian había roto. Genial.

Una vez que ingresaron a su departamento y vieron que sus muebles ya habían llegado. Hotaru corrió hacia el cuarto para comenzar a acomodarlo. La niña estaba feliz de tener un cuarto tan grande y estaba empeñada en dejarlo lo más bonito posible. Le hacía ilusión tener un cuarto como aquel. Ya que su minúscula recamara consistía en un colchón destartalado y nada más, pues el único cuarto que había en su casa, fue dividido en dos, quedando demasiado pequeños.

Michiru iba a acompañar a Hotaru cuando la mano de haruka la detuvo.

—Necesito hablarte un momento— dijo mirándola muy seria.

Michiru asintió. Y se dejó guiar hasta el cuarto de haruka. Una vez que ingresaron, la rubia puso el seguro a la puerta, la mirada de michiru fija en el picaporte por poco le saca una carcajada, pero este no era momento para tomarse las cosas a la ligera, no con el miedo de una persona.

—Siéntate en la cama— ordeno con voz monocorde y pudo percatarse que michiru se sentó automáticamente mientras nerviosa miraba la puerta. Parecía un conejito encerrado en la misma jaula que el león evaluando sus posibilidades de escapar, volteo a verla y haruka se dio cuenta del miedo que comenzaba a invadir esos ojos azules tan bellos. Para comprobar su teoría comenzó a desabrocharse el saco negro con lentitud mientras la miraba fijamente con su expresión más neutra. Michiru comenzó a temblar. Y haruka decidió sentarse en su amadísimo sillón rojo ortopédico que estaba un poco alejado de la cama, después de todo no quería que le diera un infarto a su invitada.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido en el comedor del centro comercial—

— ¿eh? —

—Sí, discúlpame por dejarte con aquella mujer—

—ah pues yo…—

— ¿te sentiste incomoda que una mujer te coqueteara? —

—Bueno…— michiru lo pensó por un instante mientras miraba fijamente al piso— fue sorpresivo. Y muy molesto. Pero al momento en que lo hizo me quede paralizada, no sabía cómo quitármela de encima sin ser grosera, no quería que pensara que soy una homofóbica o algo así. Pero No me siento particularmente atraída a las mujeres y esta chica ni siquiera me lo pregunto, fue muy grosera—

—claro….michiru, yo también soy lesbiana ¿ya te diste cuenta no?—

Michiru trago saliva.

—sí, es obvio—

—Desde luego— haruka soltó una breve risa—bien, te preguntaras mis intenciones al dejarte vivir conmigo, comprarles ropas, y materiales a Hotaru y es seguro has llegado a la conclusión de que tengo "oscuros propositos" —

—pues…—michiru soltó un suspiro cansado, ya no podía seguir callando esto, sobre todo porque si iba a vivir con ella. No quería vivir con esa angustia todo el tiempo—sí, la verdad si me lo pregunto si no estás pensando cobrarte de otra manera…y la verdad yo no puedo… nunca he pensado estar con una mujer….no soy capaz….si esa es tu intención yo…—

—Déjame terminar por favor—

La voz de haruka se elevó y su mirada parecía más dura que antes, michiru la miro con desconcierto. Haruka soltó un largo suspiro ¿Estaría molesta con ella? De un movimiento brusco haruka se levantó del sillón y le dio la espalda a michiru, mientras miraba fijamente por los enormes ventanales de su habitación.

—Está bien—

—Eres una mujer hermosa michiru, no estoy ciega y se reconocerlo. PERO no las estoy ayudando por esas razones, yo…al igual que Hotaru fui abandonada por mi padre—

Michiru abrió los ojos, eso si no se lo esperaba y no esperaba enfrentarse al tono triste de haruka.

—a la edad de seis años de hecho. Yo lo adoraba, fue mi superhéroe, Lo quería muchísimo. Era una niña pero recuerdo muy bien las peleas de mis padres, las noches que llegaba perdido en el alcohol y…golpeaba a mi madre, ella al igual que tú aceptaba las cosas como eran porque tenía a una niña de seis años que idolatraba al hombre que la golpeaba todas las noches, y a un niño recién nacido que merecía conocer y disfrutar a su papá. —

—eso no lo sabía, por eso estas encariñada con Hotaru—

Haruka pareció que no la escucho parecía estar inmersa en todos sus pensamientos mientras seguía viendo por los ventanales con nostalgia.

—fue una noche, no puedo recordar que día de la semana era. Mi padre había dicho que iría a la tienda, incluso me pregunto si quería algo. Le encargue unos chocolates que vendían en esa época no sé si los recuerdes, "pokitos" se llamaban creo. Tenían en el centro…—

—Tenían dulce de leche en el interior— respondió michiru encantada de recordar esos tiempos en los que se obligaba a sus padres a que le compraran esos chocolates —también eran mis favoritos, ¿Por qué ya no los harán? —

—Yo también me pregunto eso, eran deliciosos— haruka al fin sonreía, pero la sonrisa se le esfumo en unos segundos—mi padre no volvió de la tienda, ni esa noche ni en las siguientes, ni nunca—

Haruka sintió los ojos vidriosos. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a amenazar su neutralidad. Suspiro largamente tratando de conseguir aire y calmarse.

—mi madre se vio de pronto con una niña de seis años, un bebe recién nacido y muchas responsabilidades, comenzó a trabajar arduamente, para sacarnos adelante. Ella es una mujer muy inteligente y supo que tenía que ascender en el trabajo de recepcionista que consiguió en las oficinas de una empresa importante, los turnos de seis horas aumentaron a ocho, a doce, a quince, junto con sus ascensos desde luego. Así que a los ocho años tenía un padre que no quiso saber más de mí, y una madre que trabajaba sin descanso para darnos una buena vida. Me quede sin madre y sin padre desde muy chica. ¿Entiendes por qué quiero ayudarlas ahora? —

—bueno yo…. —

—pronto trabajaras, y te separas de Hotaru, lo menos que merece una niña de su edad es tener un futuro menos incierto. Michiru…—

Haruka se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomo sus manos entre las suyas con bondad. Michiru apretó las manos de haruka, desprendían una calidez muy agradable. Miro los ojos verdes de haruka para saber si le estaba mintiendo.

—…no quiero que se queden porque pienso abusar de ustedes, o de ti en todo caso. Ese pensamiento no ha pasado por mi cabeza siquiera, lo encuentro imposible, desagradable, asqueroso. Jamás haría algo como eso. y lo que menos quiero es incomodarte como esa chica intento en el centro comercial. Quiero ayudarte a sostener esta carga, que tu tengas todas las oportunidades que mi madre no tuvo, deseo que Hotaru regrese de la escuela y espere por ti a que regreses del trabajo y convivas con ella, platiquen y formen el natural lazo que debe existir entre una madre y una hija…ningún hijo se debe ir a la cama sabiendo que sus padres están fuera de casa. No es justo, mis motivos como te acabo de decir están más allá de buscar algo sucio o tramposo contigo, no quiero que Hotaru tenga las emociones o sentimientos que yo experimente a tan temprana edad. Es todo. —

Haruka soltó las manos de michiru. Y se separó un poco.

—Pero…si insistes en que no estas a gusto conmigo o no puedes vivir con el miedo de que soy lesbiana…puedo conseguirles otro departamento, permíteme pagarte unos meses por adelantado en lo que encuentras como sostenerte por ti misma—

Michiru no sabía que decir, esas emociones que expresaba haruka la habían dejado muda, el cómo aun a su edad aun le afectaba la ausencia de sus padres, su infancia que era tan parecida a la de su hija y que tanto le dolía, porque su rostro no engañaba, haruka aun sufría por esto. El hecho de hacer todo por ellas, la cara de dolor de la compañera a la que apenas recordaba y que procuraba ignorar para no tener relación con aquella "apestada" de la preparatoria. ¿Cómo es posible que los chicos se mofaran e ignoraran a una chica que ya vivía su propio infierno en casa? Sobre todo en aquella edad en que las emociones se desbordan más que nunca.

Los chicos de la preparatoria eran muy crueles. Y aun así haruka había triunfado, había cambiado, y ahora estaba ahí entera, dispuesta a darle una mano a ella. De apoyarla y ser su pilar para no dejar que su hija viviera una infancia solitaria. Michiru comenzó a llorar. Ahora deseaba no haber sido tan superficial y engreída en la preparatoria, darse la oportunidad de conocer a haruka, no. No solo a haruka, a tantos chicos y chicas que seguramente también tenían sus propios infiernos en aquella época y sin embargo eran ignorados o blanco de burlas, y ella mientras vivía en aquella burbuja de cristal donde todo era rosado y maravilloso.

Fue la popular, la reina de belleza, la inteligente del salón, la que vestía las mejores ropas y era la más adinerada, la chica que pintaba cuadros hermosos y ganaba concursos internacionales de música. Una chica perfecta. Un ejemplo a seguir. ¿Y que había hecho ella? Encerrarse con su guapo novio, y sus amigas que eran igual o peor de superfluas y cabezas huecas que ella.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, esta chica rubia que fue víctima de su indiferencia, de su trato neutral, sonriéndole dispuesta a hacer todo por salvarla a ella, por ayudar a su hija. Ahora entendía la amistad que le brindo mina, ella sí pudo ver más allá de las apariencias y decidió formar una amistad con haruka, que ahora se consideraba invaluable. No pudo más y abrazo a haruka contra ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer, necesitaba reconciliarse con el pasado, si la michiru de esos dieciocho años no pudo mostrar emociones y empatía, la michiru de ahora lo haría. Sentía a haruka tensarse, supuso que jamás se imaginó que haría algo como eso y apenas y pudo corresponder el abrazo.

—muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, y perdóname—

—Pero…. ¿perdonarte?…. —

—perdóname por ni siquiera considerarte en la preparatoria, era educada pero no fui lo suficiente para…intentar una amistad, o intentar que no se burlaran de ti, perdóname por ignorarte, perdóname por este miedo infundado que sentí hace unos momentos, lamento haber pensado que quizá tu te aprovecharías de la situación…perdóname—

Haruka sonrió.

—en la preparatoria todos somos muy tontos, no tiene caso lamentarnos por eso, y por lo de tus pensamientos "cochambrosos"…—

Haruka y michiru rieron.

—si yo estuviera en tu situación estaría peor, si un hombre fuera el que me ayudara de la forma en que yo lo estoy haciendo, se me pasarían por la cabeza ese y mil escenarios más. Moriría del miedo, es por eso que te cuento esto. Espero que te relaje un poco y quiero que sepas que tu castidad está a salvo conmigo, seré..—haruka se tomo unos segundos para pensar el termino adecuado—seré tu mejor amiga lesbiana—

— ¿mi mejor amiga lesbiana? — pregunto michiru riéndose con el sentido del humor de haruka.

—Claro. Somos excelentes amigas de las heterosexuales aunque se piense lo contrario, solo espero que no se te ocurra hacerme citas a ciegas como Mina—

Haruka se sintió muy feliz al ver a michiru reír otra vez. En la preparatoria la había idealizado, se había creado una imagen de ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera la había escuchado reír nunca. Y Qué bueno que ya no era una adolescente ilusa porque si fuera este el caso, estaría babeando por los rincones, haciendo mil y un tonterías solo para escuchar otra vez su risa. Tenía una risa muy agradable. Y su cara de felicidad era ciertamente aún más bella. Negó con la cabeza. Nada de eso. Nada de volver a tener un enamoramiento con michiru, se lo acaba de prometer. Nada de oscuras intenciones.

—michiru…—

—dime…—

—Ya me puedes soltar— michiru se dio cuenta que aun tenia abrazada a haruka contra ella. Apenada la soltó. Y agradeció que haruka se levantó rápidamente para no alcanzar a ver su sonrojo. Qué vergüenza sintió. —bien, vamos a ver cómo va la "diseñadora de interiores" —

—Conociéndola está hurgando entre tus cosas—

—ay dios mío, ¡está descubriendo mi vida secreta! — bromeo haruka, y michiru volvió a reír.

Y efectivamente, Hotaru se encontraba entre una montaña de cajas todas abiertas, explorando con interés todos los tesoros que escondía haruka.

—mira madre, ¡que bonito! —

La niña volteo feliz a ver a las recién llegadas con una cajita entre sus manos. Michiru la observo con curiosidad Era preciosa, toda una artesanía. La cajita era de madera pintada a mano con gran esmero. Hotaru abrió la cajita y revelo el mecanismo que comenzó a trabajar con lentitud mientras una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar en el cuarto. Haruka se acercó con espanto al escuchar las primeras notas musicales.

—pero si es…— haruka supo de inmediato que efectivamente, hotaru había descubierto sus secretos.

* * *

 _ **—anda haruka vamos….—**_

 _ **exclamaba una chica vestida con el uniforme del equipo de voleibol de la escuela mientras arrastraba con trabajo a una muy delgada chica también rubia que lo único que quería era escapar de su amiga, miro con espanto como estaban ya frente a la puerta cerrada del salón "A"**_

 _ **—me da pena, su novio le regalo una joya muy costosa, no se compara con mi regalo—**_

 _ **—vamos, Te la has pasado todo un mes trabajando en esa cajita musical, todo el salón ha visto cómo te has esmerado, yo he visto todo el empeño que le has puesto solo para regalarle algo, hoy es su cumpleaños puedes hacerlo. Si no lo haces michiru nunca sabrá que te interesa—**_

 _ **—Pero—**_

 _ **Mina la empujo un poco, y sin ningún recato abrió la puerta del salón y se hizo a un lado para que no la vieran. Haruka apenas y pudo esconder el obsequio en su espalda. Se quedó fría al ver todas las miradas dirigirse a ella.**_

 _ **—Sí, dígame señorita Tenoh— la maestra que se encontraba en el pizarrón explicando la participación de Japón en la segunda guerra mundial. Miraba con desconcierto a la alumna que había interrumpido la clase.**_

 _ **Sin embargo la alumna no le hizo caso y su mirada se dirigió hacia michiru kaioh que aprovechando la interrupción comenzó a platicar entre susurros con sus amigas y su novio se acercó a decirle algo que le saco una risita ahogada. Al lado de michiru se encontraba una banca que habían puesto exclusivamente para los muchos regalos que había recibido, la mayoría costosos e impagables para ella que no contaba con tanto dinero. Por eso había pensado que era una buena idea hacer una pequeña caja musical con sus propias manos, se desveló por una semana para tenerla lista ese día, su plan era declararle a michiru lo que sentía y había pensado que estaba decidida, Pero ahora estando ahí frente a ella, junto a su novio que era capaz de darle una paliza y enfrente de todos sus compañeros para que se enteraran que Haruka Tenoh estaba prendada de michiru. Sería el hazmerreír de la escuela. Y avergonzaría también a michiru en su cumpleaños. Trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **—me equivoque de salón, perdone—**_

 _ **Rápidamente cerró la puerta y lo último que vio fue a michiru reír ante un comentario de su amiga. Al encontrarse con la puerta cerrada se le quedo viendo unos segundos no quería ver la expresión de mina.**_

 _ **— ¿Por qué no se lo diste? —**_

 _ **—no quiero avergonzarla—**_

 _ **— ¿avergonzarla? Es un regalo de cumpleaños hecho por ti misma, una melodía preciosa que tu compusiste, por dios haruka…. ¡yo mataría porque alguien me regalara algo como esta cajita que está aquí!...¡y no se le entregas! — exclamo mina muy molesta tomando el obsequio.**_

 _ **—Bueno si tanto la quieres, te la regalo—**_

 _ **—no soy la verdadera dueña de esta cajita…. ¡la dueña está en ese salón! — exclamo Mina muy molesta señalándole el salón de michiru.**_

 _ **—Por favor mina ya vámonos— contesto de malas maneras quitándole la cajita y caminando hacia su salón.**_

 _ **—no haruka, tienes que dársela. Ella tiene que saber que la quieres—**_

 _ **— Ya mina, me imagino que ella no quisiera recibir algo como esto….menos de mí—**_

 _ **— ¿Por qué no? —**_

 _ **—es que mírame… ¡mira como estoy! ¡Estoy horrible! —**_

 _ **—el físico no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos, tu aspecto no importa…—**_

 _ **—Si claro— señalo haruka con ironía comenzando a caminar más rápido.**_

 _ **—haruka…te estoy hablando haruka…hazme caso— pedía mina intentando alcanzarla pero fue inútil haruka siempre había sido más rápida que ella y ahora prácticamente estaba huyendo.**_

* * *

— ¿verdad que es una canción preciosa? — decía Hotaru, michiru asintió con una sonrisa enternecida.

—es una melodía muy hermosa… Pero no puedo reconocerla. ¿Qué canción es haruka? —

La aludida se acercó y miro la cajita, juraría que había olvidado este objeto en la casa que compartía con Setsuna. Quizá porque era masoquista la había conservado todo este tiempo y llevado consigo el objeto a estados unidos pero casi desde aquel día en que no la entrego a su verdadera dueña jamás volvió a escuchar la melodía y se sorprendía de que siguiera funcionando el mecanismo. Sobre todo porque ella era una niña de diecisiete años cuando la fabrico y también por el tiempo que había pasado ya. Aunque lo que encontraba casi una burla del destino después de ocho años, era la imagen de michiru sosteniendo la cajita con cuidado mientras escuchaba la canción con una gran sonrisa.

—¿haruka? — apremio michiru. Haruka puso atención a la forma en que miraba la cajita. ¿Qué canción es? Es bellísima—

—es…es….esta canción… es una canción compuesta por la misma persona que hizo esta cajita. —

Michiru asintió mientras miraba con atención la parte inferior de la tapa. Ahí en la madera se encontraban unas rusticas letras. Levanto un poco más la tapa para leer con atención.

—"Esta es la melodía que mi corazón siente cada vez que te mira….feliz cumpleaños." — leyó en voz alta. Volteo a ver a haruka que se encontraba roja como un tomate y bastante cohibida. —Ya veo, así que alguien te la regalo…—

—Lo que pasa es que esto es…. — haruka tomo la caja entre sus manos —es un regalo de…. —

— ¿de parte de Setsuna?, ¿te lo regalo en tu cumpleaños? ¿Es compositora?—

—¡NO!…esta cajita es…espera, ¿Cómo sabes de Setsuna?—

Fue el turno de michiru de enrojecer. Miro al cielo buscando por ayuda. Y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que había arruinado las cosas.

—Mina me sugirió un vestido, no estaba muy segura de comprarlo, pero me enseño una foto donde estaban en una Gala en Inglaterra. La mujer morena, tenía el mismo vestido. Supuse que era tu novia al ver el hashtag de "te amo" que le pusiste—

Michiru sintió que era la excusa más patética de su vida. Pero increíblemente haruka borro su expresión desconcertada y asintió brevemente.

Haruka se preguntaba cómo habían terminado las cosas así, era una cajita musical. Nada fuera de este mundo. Pero michiru parecía muy interesada en el objeto y para colmo creía que su ex era la que se lo había regalado, vaya malentendido. Miro a Hotaru con reproche, la niña también estaba muy atenta a la plática y miraba la cajita con ternura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?

—esta cajita no es de Setsuna, yo se la hice hace mucho tiempo a…a cierta persona, pero ella no…. — haruka miro la cajita —…ella al final….no la recibió…es decir…yo no…—

—Entiendo— dijo michiru poniendo una mano en su hombro como apoyo. — si me pides mi opinión esa tipa fue una tonta en no haber aceptado tu regalo, ¿Qué clase de chica rechazaría algo como esto? ¡Es una melodía preciosa! Créemelo he estado en contacto con la música y esta pieza es algo hecho con todo el corazón, lo puedo notar ¡Cualquiera hubiera aceptado un regalo tan bello y lleno de sentimientos! Seguro estabas perdidamente enamorada pero ella se lo perdió por tonta—

Haruka se rió y asintió con diversión. Si tan solo michiru supiera que la "tipa tonta" era nada más y nada menos que ella. Bueno por lo menos al fin sabía que hubiera pasado si ese día se hubiera armado de valor. ¿Michiru aceptaría salir con ella? Lo más seguro es que no. Pero saber que hubiera valorado su regalo y aceptado su obsequio era una sensación agradable. Miro a Hotaru que no apartaba la vista de la cajita que estaba cerrada y ya no emitía ninguna melodía.

— ¿te gusta mucho? — Pregunto mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la niña que asintió encantada—entonces toma—

— ¿Qué? No, Hotaru no puedes aceptarlo— exclamo michiru tomando la cajita y entregándosela a haruka. —esta cajita la hiciste pensando en una persona especial para ti. Mi hija no puede recibir un regalo así, pienso que deberías armarte de valor, y tratar de entregársela a la persona que es su verdadera dueña—

Michiru frunció el ceño molesta al ver a haruka reír muy fuerte. Parecía que había contado el chiste de la semana, porque la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y se llevaba la mano a la cara para tapar las carcajadas. Tardo unos segundos para recomponerse y tomo la cajita entre las suyas.

—no te preocupes, te aseguro que el que Hotaru reciba esta cajita es lo correcto. Anda tómala Hotaru te la quiero dar, creo que tu más que nadie en el mundo eres la indicada para recibirla. —

"Después de todo esta cajita era para tu madre" pensó mirando a la pequeña con cierta tristeza.

—Pero…—comenzó michiru. Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—descuida, está bien. Después de todo quizá esta cajita se la hubiera pasado entre mis cosas toda la vida ¿no crees? Creo que Hotaru la valorara mucho. —

—muchas gracias haruka. Prometo cuidarla mucho— Hotaru recibió la cajita contenta. La tomo como si fuera un tesoro muy valioso.

Michiru sonrió. Se acercó bastante a haruka y susurro en su oído.

—Vas a malcriar a mi hija—

—claro que no—

Contesto haruka con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sacar las cajas con sus cosas que no había ni desempacado, no quería que hotaru se volviera a encontrar algún objeto de la preparatoria, ni un álbum de sus fotos con Setsuna, que reposaban en las cajas llenas de cinta y que no había desempacado.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

NA: hola! paso para agradecer sus reviews, tanto anonimos como con cuenta. los valoro mucho, y nunca pense que esta historia tuviera tanta aceptacion. gracias por eso.

cambiando de tema, AL FIN haruka puso las cartas sobre la mesa, y le explico a michiru SUS VERDADERAS razones por las que las ayuda. ¿creian que solo era por que estaba enamorada de michiru? pues habia mas aun.

y este es un pequeño flashback del pasado de haruka, pronto habra mas, lo prometo.

no se si actualizare mañana o pasado, puesto que hoy viajo para la casa de mis padres para celebrar estas fechas, asi que andare ocupadita visitando a la familia, pero en cuanto pueda les dare el siguiente cap. lo prometo.

no me queda mas que desearles FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS !


	11. Fotografías

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

— ¿ya son las seis?—

Pregunto michiru en cuanto su despertador comenzó a sonar inflexible por toda la habitación. A su lado Hotaru dormía plácidamente sin dar señales de escuchar el despertador. Era lógico si pensaban que la pequeña estaba derrotada después de pasarse toda la tarde acomodando su habitación. Michiru sonrío. Estaba aún tirada pero en si el cuarto ya estaba listo. Se veía decente, se veía precioso. Acaricio gentilmente el rostro de su hija y le deposito un beso en la frente

—Hora de levantarse Hotaru—

El levantar a una fatigada niña de seis años y apurarla a cambiarse fue una tarea titánica pero lo había logrado. En cuanto salieron al comedor se llevó la sorpresa de que Haruka ya estaba vestida impecablemente, tomando un vaso con un jugo verde de aspecto poco antojable mientras se miraba atenta a cualquier detalle de su vestimenta. Se rio un poco, esa chica se ponía lo primero que encontraba, iba mal vestida, con ropas viejas y sucias, el cabello despeinado y actitud desenfada, ahora verla ahí revisando que sus ropas estuvieran en orden y perfectas era gracioso.

— ¿ya lista para el trabajo? —

Haruka volteo a verla y les sonrío. La mujer rubia les tendió un vaso rebosante de aquel brebaje.

—ya. ¿Ya listas para las actividades? ¡Les prepare el desayuno! — exclamo jovial y feliz. Hotaru por su parte miro el vaso con asco.

— ¿esto es el desayuno? — pregunto haciendo una mueca.

—Es un jugo muy nutritivo con vegetales que te darán los nutrientes suficientes para comenzar el día— explico la rubia orgullosa mirando a Hotaru con diversión.

—pero… ¿y el cereal? —

Michiru se rió de su hija al ver su cara de terror.

— ¿Qué es esto? —

—mejor no preguntes hija, y bébelo—

—pero… ¿esto es lo que voy a almorzar? —

—No, también te prepare tu almuerzo— Haruka le tendió un recipiente lleno de frutas y verduras.

—Pero yo almuerzo ramen todos los días—

— ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Almuerzas esas sopas instantáneas? —

—Y también en la hora de la comida—

—pero… ¡son malísimas para el organismo!, sobre todo en una niña… ¿es en serio? —

El buen humor de Haruka se esfumo por completo. Miro extrañada a la niña y luego miro a su madre pidiendo explicaciones, ahora era michiru la incómoda. Hotaru se mordió la lengua comprendiendo que sin querer había metido a su madre en un aprieto.

—es para lo único que alcanzaba…el sueldo de Rubeus era…. —

—Sí, entiendo—corto Haruka mirando el reloj para ocultar su mueca de desagrado— con mayor razón tómatelo, necesitas recuperar nutrientes, este jugo es muy saludable. Te sentirás mejor Hotaru—

—Si—obedeció la niña comenzando a tomárselo sin chistar conteniendo las arcadas de asco. Haruka se acercó a ella y para su alivio volvió a sonreír.

—te preparare jugos variados, haré que sean más deliciosos te lo prometo—

Una vez que madre e hija se tomaran el "delicioso y nutritivo" jugo de vegetales. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento.

—Aún tengo tiempo de llevarlas a la escuela—

—está lejos de aquí Haruka. Podemos tomar el metro no te preocupes—

—descuida avise ayer a mi secretaria que llegaría con retraso. Vámonos. —

Michiru no quería que la acompañara Haruka, suponía que la rubia había pedido el día ya que iba a ir a su casa, agradecía el gesto de querer acompañarla para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, pero la forma en que vivían era algo que no quería que Haruka se enterara. Estaba pensando un buen pretexto para alejarla cuando Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dieron paso a una pareja que iba regañando a un niño albino de ojos azules totalmente despreocupado.

— ¡es la última vez que te levantas a estas horas Lumi te lo advierto!...dios, ¿Por qué eres tan perezoso? Eres idéntico a tu madre y hermano—

—Disculpa— exclamo una mujer de cabello negro y piel bronceada, de aproximadamente treinta años que vestía espectacularmente, más que una madre vestía como una supermodelo. Miro muy ofendida a su marido que parecía una copia exacta del niño, albino, cabello alborotado y unos muy vivos ojos azules, lo único que parecía diferenciarlos era aquella tupida barba incipiente que tan bien le quedaba— pero yo no soy la que se la pasa tirado en el sofá todos los sábados dándole mal ejemplo a su hijo. —

El niño puso los ojos en blanco, entro al elevador y miro a Hotaru con sorpresa, su inocencia infantil lo hizo señalarla con el dedo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡tú eres la niña de ayer!... —

— ¿eh? —

— sí, la niña que estaba en el salón común, te vi esperando con tu madre sentada en los sillones…que sorpresa, ¿vivirás aquí? — pregunto, su padre le dio un manotazo a su atrevida mano que seguía señalando a la niña.

— ¡Lumi! No señales con el dedo a tu vecina….perdonen a mi hijo, Arquitecta Tenoh—

—Señor Kalevi buenos días, señora Atenea buenos días— saludo Haruka cordialmente. Los susodichos sonrieron por educación.

—Arquitecta Tenoh, buenos Días. ¿Vivirán con usted? — pregunto El pequeño niño.

—así es, te presento a Michiru kaioh, y su hija Hotaru—

El niño saludo a michiru quitándose su pequeño sombrerito escolar. Pero en un instante volvió su atención a su pequeña vecina. Tomo su mano y la estrecho animado.

—Yo soy Lumi, déjame presentarte a mi padre: Kalevi. Y mi madre Atenea. Me da mucho gusto conocer a alguien de mi edad, pensé que eras una invitada más. Pero ya que vivirás aquí espero que seamos amigos. ¿Ya vas a la escuela? Que pesadez ¿verdad? a mí me cuesta mucho levantarme en las mañanas….por eso mis padres me regañan todos los días, ¿Por qué en Japón no se admiten a los niños más tarde? ¿Tú no te preguntas eso? En Finlandia de donde somos mi padre y yo, las clases empiezan a las diez de la mañana, ¿te imaginas? Despertarte tranquilo y a gusto para ir a la escuela, con todo el tiempo del mundo….mi hermano es más perezoso que yo y decidió quedarse con mis abuelos maternos en Grecia en el turno vespertino ¡mi madre es griega, por eso le pusieron el nombre de la diosa! Mi hermano también tiene nombre griego, como te decía… yo tontamente accedí a venir a Japón, me gusta mucho viajar y conocer otros países ¿Cómo iba a saber que me iban a torturar de esta manera?…y ahora tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana para…. —

Hotaru volteo a ver desconcertada a michiru sin saber qué hacer con aquel parlanchín niño que no soltaba su mano y estaba prácticamente contándole todos los detalles de su vida... Michiru miro divertida a Haruka quien parecía estar muy familiarizada con la actitud de aquel señorito.

—ya Lumi, la estas incomodando…. — dijo su padre mirándolas apenado. — perdónelo jovencita mi hijo platica demasiado—

—está bien…—

Hotaru giro su atención hacia el albino que le seguía sonriendo. Era una chica educada así que supo que no era correcto hacerlo sentir mal, por lo tanto decidió platicar un poco con él, aunque ella no sabía que decir, se consideraba una niña callada y tímida

—…yo…este…veras…también a mí se me hace un poco difícil despertarme a veces…—

El niño ensancho aún más su sonrisa al ver que Hotaru accedía a platicar con él. Miro maravillado a sus padres un momento por haber hecho una nueva amiga él solo, y de inmediato enfoco su atención en aquella niña.

— ¿verdad que si? , pero ni modo tenemos que seguir las ordenes académicas de cada país aunque algunas como dije son…. —

El niño siguió bombardeando a Hotaru con su charla mientras los adultos viendo que no había problema con ellos y que se estaban conociendo. Decidieron socializar También. Atenea fue la que rompió el hielo y le sonrío a michiru.

—pues…espero que se sientan bienvenidas en el edificio, somos los que viven en el piso inferior a ustedes cualquier cosa, estamos a su servicio…—

—casi no socializamos ¿verdad Tenoh? Tú siempre vas apurada en las mañanas y con un montón de planos en tus manos, y nosotros siempre batallamos con nuestro pequeño— dijo Kalevi pensativo— Podríamos quedar un día en el salón del edificio y llevar a nuestros hijos a los juegos recreativos—

Propuso el hombre y les sonrío a las dos con cordialidad. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y los cuatro adultos dieron un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—el día que gusten, estaremos encantadas—

—hasta luego entonces— se despidió Kalevi y tomo a su hijo por la fuerza. —Ya Lumi… ya déjala— se burló con diversión de su hijo que parecía que no se quería desprender de Hotaru. —sino te conociera diría que te gusta—

El color del niño se puso de un intenso color rojo, su pálida piel no ayudo a disimularlo. Y se despidió rápidamente. El matrimonio sonrío amigable. Michiru los miro con atención, se veían tan felices e irradiaban un ambiente de armonía, Kalevi tomo la mano de Atenea con cariño, y ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras miraban a su hijo con profundo amor.

—vaya Hotaru ya tienes novio— dijo michiru sonriendo

—Hotaru y Lumi juntos en un árbol…— siguió Haruka.

—Qué cosas dicen…. — exclamo la niña caminando rápidamente. Las adultas la siguieron con sonrisas. Aunque la sonrisa no le duro mucho a Haruka cuando después de dejar a Hotaru en la escuela, se dirigieron a su antigua casa.

Se quitó los lentes de sol italianos con lentitud para comprobar que lo que veían era cierto.

La fachada destruida del edificio ya de por si no era un buen augurio. Y mucho menos aun Aquel grupo de fulanos que se encontraban en la calle tirados, charlando animadamente mientras bebían alcohol. Haruka alzo una ceja. ¿En qué parte del país estaba? ¿Dónde estaban las autoridades para amonestar esa situación? Se dijo a si misma que tal vez los policías ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de venir a este tipo de barrios.

Miro a su alrededor, ahí enfrente estaba el jardín de juegos del que les habían hablado, Haruka no pudo evitar una mueca de horror en cuanto lo vio, el pasto se había secado hace mucho tiempo, la basura abundaba en grandes cantidades y los juegos estaban despintados, rayados y muy destruidos, los columpios ya no servían, y la resbaladilla estaba ladeada a punto de caerse. ¿Hotaru jugaba en este lugar? ¿Era posible?

—dios, ¿dejan jugar a los niños "ahí"? es muy peligroso—

El tono de Haruka estaba cargado de desagrado. Michiru que estaba ocupada abriendo la reja del edificio de departamentos se volteo a ver que había molestado a Haruka. Miro el parque un instante.

—te sorprenderías de la imaginación de un niño, puede jugar en casi cualquier lugar, además yo siempre estaba pendiente de ella—

—perdona, tienes razón yo no pretendí…. —

—descuida está bien, no es el mejor lugar para criar una niña lo reconozco—

Haruka siguió a michiru por los pasillos y el olor a humedad y podredumbre le aturdió el olfato.

—Rubeus ha dejado este lugar hecho un desastre— dijo Michiru una vez que se aseguró que Rubeus no se encontraba en la vivienda. Haruka se adentró y se quitó los zapatos por respeto aunque al ver el piso tan sucio por poco le dieron ganas de conservarlos.

Miro un poco a su alrededor, había una pequeña y vieja cocineta blanca que seguro tuvo mejores tiempos. Una mesita para dos personas; abarrotada de botellas de cerveza y licor. Y Un sofá viejo y apestoso color verde insano que era el hogar de pedazos de pizza, sopas instantáneas a medio terminar y demás resto de comida que Haruka prefirió no seguir mirando.

Las paredes estaban despintadas de hace mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que estaban llenas de un líquido viscoso color marrón, parecía una especie de aceite. Haruka no se consideraba una persona que se dejara llevar por las apariencias o por el status económico de la gente. Pero aquel lugar estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, era el lugar más sucio en el que había estado, y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejar escapar otra mueca de disgusto.

Michiru se fue directo a los cuartos para buscar los papeles importantes de ella y Hotaru. Quería salir en ese mismo instante del lugar, Rubeus tenía la casa hecha una pena, ella siempre había intentado tenerla lo más decente posible, pero este tiradero era tanto que sintió la terrible sensación de vergüenza en todo su ser.

¡Qué pensaría Haruka de ellas!

Haruka era una persona que mantenía su hogar de manera impecable, no era solo que tenía cosas lujosas y muebles caras. También los cuidaba y mantenía perfectamente pulcros. Salió de la habitación. Tomo la mochila de Hotaru y sus uniformes. Casi le da un infarto al ver a Haruka parada mirando su reloj con demasiado interés para evitar prestar atención al montón de botellas y trastes tirados en la mesa, en el piso y en todos lados.

Al escuchar sus pasos el par de ojos verdes la buscaron por el lugar, en cuanto la vio le siguió sonriendo como si nada pasara.

—Déjame ayudarte— dijo haruka acercándose y tomando la mochila de Hotaru y los ganchos con sus uniformes. — ¿llevas todo lo que necesitas? —

—sí, este sobre tiene todos los documentos oficiales que puedo necesitar, o mi hija. Es todo lo que ocupamos—

—Entiendo, pues vámonos— haruka salió de la pequeña morada, Michiru la siguió y al momento de cerrar la puerta y mirar por última vez aquel asfixiante lugar donde había derramado tantas lágrimas, se sintió liberada. Habían sido tantos años….tanto tiempo de aguantar.

—Michiru…— la voz de haruka la llamo a lo lejos— vamos—

Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo, se tragó sus lágrimas y dejo escapar una sonrisa. salió con paso decidido y ni siquiera le importo que las vecinas del edificio salieran a mirarla acompañada de haruka ni que susurraran al momento en que pasaron.

—Haruka—

—dime—

—ese tiradero que viste en…. —

—Sé que no es culpa de ustedes— la interrumpió la voz segura de haruka que volteo a verla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

—bueno, una persona desordenada no puede ocultar que lo es. Y por lo pronto mi departamento sigue igual que siempre, aun con una niña de seis años como Hotaru y el que ha estado viviendo ahí ha sido tu marido así que…es fácil saber quién es el sucio de la familia. —

Michiru no contesto, ni dijo nada. Haruka volteo hacia ella y tomo su brazo para detenerla.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que piense mal de ustedes?, ¿o piensas que me estoy burlando o me siento asqueada de lo que vi? —

— ¿quieres la verdad? — Haruka asintió, Michiru se zafo del agarre de Haruka y siguió caminando— si haruka, pienso que te sientes asqueada o shockeada por la forma tan pobre y miserable en que vivíamos y que ahora te arrepientes de tener a dos personas que vivieron en esas condiciones a las que no estas acostumbrada, en tu propia casa—

—Ya— haruka trato de alcanzar a Michiru, no le costó trabajo—tienes una opinión muy interesante acerca de mí, déjame platicarte algo. No he sentido ni ganas de burlarme, ni lastima, ni asco al entrar al que fue su hogar, mi opinión como profesional es que es pequeño, le falta aseo y necesitaba unos arreglos por que tienen los espacios muy desaprovechados. Pero las paredes eran sólidas y el techo estaba en perfecto estado, los materiales que usaron parecen ser de buena calidad, vi dos perfectas camas, electrodomésticos básicos, acceso a agua potable, electricidad y drenaje. Vi en general una buena morada. —

— ¿te burlas de mí? — pregunto Michiru. Aunque haruka supo que no estaba molesta, al contrario parecía visiblemente divertida y un poco desconcertada ante su afirmación.

Haruka se rió un poco. Y miro a Michiru fijamente para demostrar que no mentía.

—Es en serio. He vivido algún tiempo en casas de palos, rocas o adobe donde el viento se cuela por algunos agujeros, no hay colchón ni camas, he dormido en el suelo y caminado kilómetros para acceder al agua, sin drenaje, sin electricidad y sin los servicios más básicos. —

— ¡estas bromeando! —

— ¡no! De verdad lo he hecho y he aprendido demasiado. Así que no me avergüenza en lo absoluto, ni me causa asco o burla la que fue tu casa, es una casa muy decente, aunque le urge una limpieza si me permites. —

— ¿Cuándo viviste así? ¡Tenías dinero para pagar el Mugen! —

Haruka asintió.

—fueron varias temporadas en realidad, he sido miembro en varios programas sociales para ayudar a comunidades necesitadas de educación, salud y una vivienda digna en África, Asia y Sudamérica. Lo hice en varias de mis vacaciones escolares e incluso cuando Salí de la universidad, participamos activamente todo un año —

—"¿participamos?" —

—Si, quien me convenció de participar fue…. — haruka miro su deportivo, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su cara—oh dios, ¡pero si solo fueron unos minutos! —

Señalo el parabrisas completamente roto por algún maldoso. Haruka dio un recorrido por todo el auto revisando que todo lo demás estuviera en orden. Miro a su alrededor y la calle parecía desierta.

—Bueno, afortunadamente no tuvieron tanto tiempo para robarse los rines, o el carro en general— menciono mirando la hora en su celular.

— ¿vas a llamar a la aseguradora? —

—No— negó con la cabeza— tardaran aproximadamente una hora en lo que vienen, toman fotos y levantan la orden. Tengo que llegar al trabajo en media hora, cubriré todos los gatos. Vámonos—

Rápidamente quito todos los cristales de los asientos, y encendió el auto.

—lamento mucho lo de tu parabrisas, de haber sabido que…—

Haruka rio

—Michiru, ¿Por qué siempre te hechas la culpa de todo lo que pasa? Yo decidí venir y acompañarte, pudo haber sido aquí o en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, estas cosas pasan. Fue solo un parabrisas, las llantas están bien, el motor no fue tocado y no me robaron el auto, no fue nada que lamentar. Estoy pensando que soy un ogro, pareces tenerme mucho miedo. —

—no es eso—

— ¿entonces qué es? —

—compréndeme, siento que somos una molestia para ti, y que desde que llegamos solo hemos estorbado en tu vida y…— haruka la miro sin entender— gastas tu dinero en nosotras, le regalas a mi hija cosas hechas por ti, preparas su desayuno, vas a dejarla a la escuela, me acompañas por mis cosas y…por eso te rompieron el parabrisas y la gente nos mira por eso—

Michiru señalo el carro sedan de al lado, donde un par de chicas miraban curiosas el vehículo, Haruka volteo y una de las chicas al ver a la atractiva rubia le soltó una sonrisa coqueta para luego arrancar.

Haruka sonrió ante la situación.

—a ver, si reconozco que les he comprado cosas, pero ustedes han ayudado a ordenar el cuarto que tenía hecho un verdadero tiradero, la cajita que le di a Hotaru se la hubiera pasado en una caja acumulando polvo toda la vida, sobre el desayuno solo fue un jugo que yo también estaba tomando, el almuerzo que le prepare solo fue fruta y un poco de ensalada. No me tomo ni tres minutos prepararlo, y sobre lo del parabrisas, ¿viste a esa chica sonreírme? —

Haruka aumento su sonrisa y Michiru rodo los ojos al verla tan emocionada.

—Era guapa— dijo haruka— si las personas van a voltear a verme así, en ese caso mejor ni lo reparo—

Michiru suspiro.

—Muy guapa, debiste invitarla a salir, me sorprende que no le dijeras nada—

—ay por dios, solo fue una sonrisa. Un coqueteo casual— menciono haruka.

— ¿entonces eres una mujeriega? — pregunto Michiru.

—bueno, soy un poco coqueta lo reconozco. Pero nada más. En realidad y aunque te burles de mí, solo he tenido una novia—

—No te creo "doña Juana" — Michiru observo atentamente la calle por donde estaban pasando— ¿podrías dejarme en la esquina? —

— ¿Por qué? —

—pienso empezar a buscar trabajo en estas compañías, ¿podrías quedarte con la mochila y los uniformes de Hotaru? Seria incomodo cargarlos —

—Seguro— haruka se estaciono brevemente en la esquina, cuando Michiru se bajó, le tendió un juego de llaves—toma, las he sacado ayer. Oficialmente mi casa es tu casa—

—Gracias— Michiru le sonrió a haruka, le sorprendía la forma de ser de haruka que pensaba en todos los detalles.

—Deséame suerte—

—no la necesitas, yo sé que puedes. —

Haruka arranco el carro y en pocos segundos desapareció entre el enorme tráfico de la ciudad. Michiru comenzó a caminar por el distrito esperando encontrar algún empleo.

* * *

—Buen día, señorita Mizuki—

—arquitecta que bueno que llego—

La impecable y elegante mujer de largo cabello negro se paró de inmediato en cuanto el elevador revelo la presencia de haruka.

—Ha llamado el supervisor de obra y ha dicho que puede recibirla a las 2 de la tarde—

—entiendo—

— llame a la secretaria del arquitecto Takahashi. Ya recibieron la corrección de los planos. Espero su llamada a las 10:30—

Haruka miro el reloj. 8:47

—vuélvalos a llamar a las 9 en punto por favor. Quiero hablar con él personalmente antes que nada—

—a la orden, el ingeniero civil vino a verla y al ver que no había llegado. Dejo conmigo los permisos ya firmados, están en su escritorio—

—Muy bien, sea tan amable de prepararme un café por favor—

—enseguida. — La secretaria al ver el sobre en su escritorio, lo tomo y se acercó a haruka —Arquitecta antes de que se me olvide. La abogada Aino ha mandado esto. Dio instrucciones de que se lo diera en mano—

— ¿Mina? — Haruka se extrañó, tomo el sobre y se giró a su secretaria que veía el sobre con mucho interés y pocas ganas de retirarse—Gracias Mizuki. Por cierto llame a la agencia Ferrari y dígales que necesito que ingresen mi vehículo para que le pongan un parabrisas nuevo. Urge—

— ¿le paso algo a usted? —

Haruka dejo de prestar atención al sobre qué le había mandado Mina, y volteo a ver a su secretaria como un bicho raro ante el evidente y exagerado tono de preocupación.

—eh…no, nada de eso. Es solo que Esta mañana me estacione en una calle un tanto…conflictiva. —Saco su billetera y le entrego a Mizuki dos tarjetas—tenga mi tarjeta de débito y mi credencial de cliente Ferrari. Se la van a pedir. Aquí están también las llaves. Cualquier cosa estoy en la oficina—

—Enseguida arquitecta—

Haruka cerró la puerta y entro a su oficina. Se sentó a relajarse un poco y al abrir el sobre se le cayeron un par de papeles. Haruka tomo uno de ellos y se encontró con la inconfundible letra de su amiga.

 **"ser tu amiga ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar. Perdóname por discutir contigo en el centro comercial, espero que esta ofrenda de paz, te demuestre que estaré junto a ti en cualquier etapa de tu vida."**

Haruka se extrañó con tan críptico mensaje. Tomo el papel que seguía en el suelo y un conjunto de emociones la embargaron.

Ahí en una fotografía se encontraba ella, cargando a Hotaru entre sus brazos para que pudiera ver mejor el iluminado pino de navidad del centro comercial donde se estaba presentando un espectáculo navideño, a su lado estaba Michiru tomando con ambas manos su brazo derecho y parándose de puntitas para ver mejor entre tanta gente. Haruka les señalaba algo con el dedo. Hotaru Miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y Michiru estaba riendo.

La fotografía no mentía, las tres parecían una familia feliz.

Una familia feliz….

La deposito en el escritorio y Miro la fotografía fijamente con el rostro lleno de seriedad.

¿Cuándo les habían tomado aquella foto? ¿Y desde cuando Mina tenía tanto talento? Fue una imagen captada en el momento exacto, se miró a sí misma, tomando protectoramente a Hotaru, mirando a Michiru con ojos de amor y sonriendo totalmente feliz.

se acercó al escritorio, apoyo los codos en él y junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando, giro su cabeza y mirada hacia el portarretrato donde estaba parada junto a Setsuna, vestidas de ropas de esquí, llenas de nieve, con los cabellos alborotados y unas grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

Acaricio el rostro de Setsuna en la fotografía con una mano temblorosa. Miro ambas fotografías. Y tras pensárselo un rato, agarro el portarretrato, saco la fotografía de Setsuna y en su lugar puso donde estaba junto a Michiru y Hotaru.

Con un pie abrió el cajón inferior de su escritorio. Saco un libro para poner entre sus páginas la fotografía con su ex novia.

—arquitecta Tenoh…. — Mizuki se detuvo al ver que su jefa dio un respingo asustada, mientras cerraba un cajón con brusquedad— ¿le pasa algo? —

—no nada, estaba….dando punto final a unos asuntos. ¿Qué sucede?—

—la agencia Ferrari ya mando una grúa para venir por su auto. —

—Gracias señorita Mizuki— Haruka se levantó—fíjate que en estas hojas revisándolas me di cuenta que hay un par de materiales que…—

Haruka soltó una leve sonrisa al mirar el portarretrato y a los pocos segundos se introdujo en los asuntos de su trabajo

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

 **NA: HOLA!**

 **no se pueden quejar, el capitulo fue largo. y solo tengo un par de preguntas para ustedes**

 **la primera de ellas fue el nuevo amigo que hotaru hizo sin querer, ¿que les parecio lumi y su forma de ser?** **estamos hablando de un niño totalmente parlanchin, cosa que contrasta con hotaru. y al parecer el chico esta visiblemente interesado en ella.**

 **y la otra pregunta es. ¿hizo bien haruka al cambiar las fotografias?**

 **espero que les haya gustado esta interaccion de haruka y de michiru. pronto habra mas, se los prometo y sera en la fiesta de navidad. Ultimamente veo la navidad y en estas fechas me la estoy pasando muy bien, soy todo rosita y amor. !Asi que pronto habra fiesta navideña!**

 **sin mas por el momento, procedere a contestar sus comentarios y esperar por los de este capitulo. cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o inquietud pueden hacerla con confianza.**

 **nos leemos.**


	12. Adornos de navidad

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

— **Deberías tranquilizarte y respirar un poco—**

 **Setsuna alzo la vista del libro de botánica que estaba leyendo. Lo cerro de un movimiento y se acomodó para ver mejor a Haruka. La rubia miraba su maqueta con atención milimétrica buscando la más mínima imperfección.**

— **no puedo, tengo que entregar esta maqueta el lunes y si me retraso me corren del trabajo. Voy atrasada en las tareas de la universidad, y para colmo en el despacho Quieren que tome mi primer cliente y ni siquiera he terminado la carrera—**

 **Setsuna comenzó a acariciar los hombros de su novia.**

— **esta maqueta esta perfecta, la has revisado por horas. Las tareas y deberes de la universidad los puedes resolver con facilidad, y si quieren que tomes tu primer cliente oficial, es que en el despacho saben que puedes—**

— **Aun así, son demasiadas preocupaciones—**

— **te preocupas por algo que ni siquiera sucede. Sigues dudando de tus capacidades— Setsuna beso su frente con cariño y agito los cabellos rubios con diversión—está bien. Te voy a ayudar—**

— **¿ayudarme? —**

 **Setsuna saco su teléfono celular.**

— **Habla Setsuna Meioh, podrían prepáreme la avioneta ligera. ¿En media hora? Perfecto, seremos dos personas. Gracias hasta luego—**

— **¿Qué acabas de hacer? —**

— **Te acabo de incluir en mis planes de fin de semana— bromeo Setsuna con una gran sonrisa. Haruka se paró alarmada.**

— **de ninguna manera. ¡No puedo dejar el trabajo! Este fin de semana pienso terminar con los trabajos. Y ponerme al corriente. —**

 **Setsuna rio**

— **Haruka, el trabajo nunca termina por mas fines de semana que le dediques. Llegará el lunes y vendrá más, el martes mucho más, y más y más y más…..—**

— **Pero—**

— **hey, ven y relájate. Te prometo que cuando regreses, vendrás relajada y tranquila para resolver los problemas—**

 **Haruka abrazo a Setsuna**

— **y mis problemas seguirán aquí—**

— **seguirán aquí, pero ya no serán tan grandes o no los veras así—**

— **¿y se puede saber a dónde quiere la señorita Meioh secuestrarme? —**

— **Mira por la ventana—**

 **Haruka miro la nieve caer lentamente. Volteo a Setsuna con una ceja levantada.**

— **nos vamos al lago Tahoe. —**

— **¡no es cierto!—**

 **Haruka miro a Setsuna incrédula mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, desde hace meses le había dicho a Setsuna que moría de ganas de vivir el esquí y practicarlo.**

— **Querida Empaca tu ropa de esquí que nos vamos—**

 **Haruka abrazo a Setsuna con fuerza y le planto un largo beso.**

— **Te amo—**

— **es bueno saberlo—**

— **¡Setsuna! —**

 **La mujer morena se rio y pellizco una de las mejillas de la rubia.**

— **está bien, está bien. Yo también te amo—**

* * *

Haruka se levantó sobresaltada en cuanto escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta constantemente. Se abrocho su bata de dormir y con paso rápido se acercó a abrir la puerta. Ese modo de golpear tan delicado, esa terca insistencia, y esas ganas de molestar desde temprana hora. No podía ser nadie más.

—Buenos días Mina—

— ¿días? Ya pasa de mediodía— señalo extrañada su amiga rubia dándole un abrazo como las grandes bolsas que cargaba se lo permitían.

— ¿Cómo? —

—sí, son las 12:42. Caray amiga te ves fatal, ¿estás desvelada? —

—Algo— Haruka bostezo largamente— me quede con Hotaru y Michiru viendo un maratón de "Remi" por la televisión. Se acabó hasta las dos de la mañana—

— ¡santo dios! ¿Tanto odian a Hotaru como para permitir que sufra de esa manera? — se burló mina dejando las bolsas en la barra de la cocina y mirando atenta las dimensiones de la sala.

—No es para tanto—

— ¿ah no? No me digas que no lloro—

—Ella no lloro—

—ah bueno, Michiru es artista ¿no? Ellos son sensibles—

—no Mina. Ninguna de las dos lloro— mina se dio cuenta que Haruka comenzaba a enrojecer de vergüenza—Michiru casi lo hace—

—tu ¿lloraste viendo Remi? — la sonrisa burlona no se hizo esperar

—he andado muy sensible últimamente. ¿Recuerdas la foto que me enviaste? —

—Sí, claro—

—se me ocurrió…— Haruka miro brevemente a mina antes de darle la espalda— quitar la foto donde Setsuna y yo esquiábamos. En su lugar puse la tuya. —

Mina abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no fue capaz de articular una palabra.

—y ahora, acabo de soñar el momento en que Setsuna me propuso irnos a lake Tahoe, con todos los detalles. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con ella. —

—caray. ¿No será el sentimiento de culpa que te aqueja? —

— ¿culpa de qué? — pregunto Haruka molesta. Mina al darse cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo se acercó a abrazarla

—no, culpa de nada. Tal vez en tu inconsciente pienses que tuviste la culpa. Pero te lo digo en serio Haruka… ¡tú no tienes nada que reprocharte! Y menos sentirte mal por poner la foto de Michiru en tu escritorio y reemplazar a Setsuna, de hecho si nos ponemos estrictas, Michiru estuvo antes—

—no me estas ayudando—

—Tienes razón, lo que te digo es que no está mal sentir…— mina pensó un momento que termino usar —"emociones fuertes" por Michiru, siempre estuvieron—

—Pero si yo ya no siento nada por Michiru—

— ¿no? —

— ¡No! —

— ¿estas…total y absolutamente segura que ya no? —

—sí, ya no—

— ¿ni siquiera un poquito? ¿Ni una pizquita? —

—Arquitecta Tenoh, aquí está el pino—

— ¿el pino? — Haruka miro agradecida al hombretón que cargaba una caja alargada y lo había salvado.

—sí, te compre un pino de navidad. Dijeron que iba a ser la encargada de decoración y créeme que esta casa vomitara "NAVIDAD" por donde se le mire. —Mina tomo los papeles y firmo feliz.

—mina. ¿Cuántas bolsas hay aquí? — pregunto Haruka contando rápidamente más de diez ENORMES BOLSAS

—Ay, las suficientes— mina agito su mano intentando quitarle importancia. —ahora, ¿quieres que el pino este en medio de la sala?—

—eh…bueno…—

—si ¿verdad? tienes razón. Lo mejor es ponerlo en esa esquina al lado de tu librero. Me gustan tus ideas. — Mina tomo un extremo de la caja— vamos ayúdame a colocarlo. Tenemos mucho que hacer y casi nada de tiempo—

Haruka tomo el otro extremo y con rapidez colocaron la caja donde deseaban

—Voy por unas tijeras— dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a la cocina. — ¿Cómo van las otras chicas? —

—Rei no tiene problema, ha estado recolectando todas las botellas que le han regalado al templo, me dijo que junto una muy buena y variada cantidad—

—También yo he comprado varias botellas, y mi cantina tiene varias cosas—

Haruka le tendió las tijeras y mina procedió a abrir la caja.

—la comida tampoco será problema, he hablado con Lita y desde muy temprano ha comenzado a preparar todo. Me dijo que piensa hacer un gran banquete. —

—Pero si no seremos tantos—

—es lo que le dije, pero ella insiste en que tiene el presentimiento de que será en grande—

—ya, ¿y la cabeza de bombón? Ella es la que me preocupa —

Mina rio

—ayer intento hacer los postres. Creo que se dio cuenta que no había mucho que pudiera hacer así que fue una pastelería. Ya está cubierto descuida—

Haruka resoplo aliviada. Mina miro el pino blanco que ya estaba completamente armado y listo para adornarse.

—menos mal que los compro. — mina soltó una carcajada.

—Le diré lo que piensas de sus delicias—

—no te atreverás—

—Pruébame, y ya pásame las bolsas—

—está bien, está bien. Me rindo. — Haruka miro un instante los renos azules que había comprado Mina y se los pasó. —Aunque eso serena ya lo sabe ¿no?—

—creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Darién a pesar de que llevan muchos años casados, prefiere aguantar sus platillos a romperle el corazón—

—Pobre hombre, es un santo—

—ni que lo digas— dijo mina. — ¿me ayudas con las series? —

—claro. —Haruka tomo un pequeño banquito y como pudo coloco las series navideñas sobre el árbol y también acomodo cuanto adorno mina le paso hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¿esperas a alguien? — pregunto mina

—no, Michiru y Hotaru fueron a ver a los señores kaioh y no creo que vuelvan tan pronto—

—ya veo. ¿No se supone que se llevaban mal? ¿O que la habían desterrado? —

—algo hay de eso. Pero no quise meterme en sus asuntos—

Haruka abrió la puerta y se encontró a varios hombres cargando un montón de mesas, sillas y un muy moderno equipo de sonido.

—Adelante pasen— pidió la rubia.

Los hombres de inmediato comenzaron a acomodar las cosas en la enorme sala-comedor. Mina se hizo a un lado y se acercó a Haruka.

—Ya llego la fiesta— observo divertida. — ¿Dónde pondrás el sonido? —

— ¿Dónde más? En la terraza. ¡Es obvio! —

—Haruka, prepara la alberca, ¿tienes globos de led? —

— ¿te refieres a estas bellezas? — Haruka tomo de la barra los globos que había comprado el día anterior y compartió la sonrisa perversa de su amiga. Mina continúo con su decoración navideña y Haruka se acercó hacia los hombres para indicarles donde quería el equipo de sonido.

—sí, esto será en grande— murmuro Mina frotándose la mano con ansias.

* * *

El silencio en aquel enorme salón era irónicamente lo único que se podía percibir. Hotaru miraba asombrada el lugar de arriba abajo e inspeccionaba con esmero cada detalle del lujoso lugar. A su lado su madre estaba sentada muy recta y quieta que parecía ser una estatua. Hotaru se preguntaba que hacían en ese lugar tan lujoso. El amo de llaves, un viejito se había emocionado de verla y abrazo a su madre con gran ímpetu y grandes lágrimas en los ojos. Algunos sirvientes la trataban con respeto y gran cariño, como si en lugar de ser una desconocida, fue alguien importante a quien atender con esmero.

Hotaru escucho que su madre pedía ver a los señores de la casa, y el mayordomo se apresuró a cumplir la orden. Los ojos color violeta de la niña se giraron de nuevo a la única fotografía que había en la enorme sala. Era una niña también, estaba vestida con un delicado vestido blanco hecho con gran detalle, al parecer estaba tocando el violín mientras cerraba los ojos en evidente actitud concentrada. Los cabellos color aguamarina los tenía agarrados en una coleta.

Hotaru miro otra vez la habitación, y después poso sus ojos en los grandes y perfectos jardines de la mansión de sus abuelos. El sonido de la puerta abrirse con brusquedad hizo voltear a la pequeña.

—Michiru. Creo que fuimos claros. ¿a qué has venido? —

Un hombre de impecable traje color vino, paso por toda la sala sin siquiera mirarlas. Detuvo su camino en la ventana, se llevó las manos a la espalda con sobriedad. Hotaru lo observo muy interesada. El hombre era muy alto, de complexión robusta, tenía ojos pequeños pero tenían el mismo color inconfundible de su madre. El cabello también era ondulado, aunque como ahora era gris por la edad, Hotaru no sabría jamás si tenía el mismo color aguamarina que tanto le gustaba de su madre.

— ¿y donde esta mamá? — Michiru se levantó en cuanto su padre guardo silencio.

—tu madre está muy ocupada organizando los preparativos de la cena navideña—

—ya veo, pensé que podríamos hablar ahora en estas fechas. Tal vez intentar…—

—nosotros no queremos saber nada del imbécil que tienes por marido, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no queremos saber nada de ti ni del vividor con el que te quedaste. Por mi parte ya conoces la salida— dijo su padre dispuesto a irse, pero se quedó de piedra en cuanto vio a la niña de cabello negro que lo miraba fijamente.

—Ella es Hotaru…— dijo Michiru abrazando a su hija contra ella— tu nieta—

El hombre miro estupefacto a su hija, giro tanto el cuello para ver mejor a la niña. Que Hotaru hizo una mueca de dolor. Una breve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su presunto abuelo.

—sí, ya lo creo, Heredo mi cabello negro…—el hombre se agacho brevemente —y tiene los ojos de mi madre. Es un alivio que no se parezca en nada a su enclenque padre—

— ¡papá! No es justo— se quejó Michiru.

—Ven, hablemos en el estudio— pidió su padre mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo. —toma pequeña, permíteme un momento a tu madre. Se buena niña y quédate aquí—

Hotaru asintió, mientras tomaba la barra de chocolates que le ofrecían. Una vez que la puerta del estudio estuvo cerrada. Su padre comenzó a gritarle.

— ¡yo te diré lo que no es justo!, que te hayas quedado ciega por un hombre que lo único que vio en ti fue una gran fortuna, y arruino el futuro brillante que tenías. No conforme con eso decidiste que lo preferías a el sobre tus padres, y ahora que el vividor aquel se ha enfadado de ti, vienes directo a nosotros. No Michiru. Fue suficiente. Vete de mi casa. —

Michiru se acercó a su padre.

— ¡querías que abortara! — exclamo Michiru furiosa. — ¡querías que matara a esa pequeña que está sentada comiendo el chocolate que le diste! —

—ay no seas sensible hija, en ese tiempo tenías dos meses. Ni siquiera estaba formada la criatura—

— ¿estas escuchándote? —

—mira…también lamento lo que está sucediendo hija, en serio. Si hubieras sido inteligente y elegido a un hombre trabajador, tu madre y yo hubiéramos disfrutado estos años, verte embarazada, conoceríamos a nuestra nieta. Pero no. Decidiste perder la cabeza por un jovencito cuya familia estaba en la bancarrota y lo único que quería de ti era nuestro dinero. Por dios Michiru, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama tu criatura, ni sé que le gusta. Vamos no se ni siquiera qué tipo de educación tiene. —

—se llama Hotaru, le puse el nombre de tu madre—

—oh que gran detalle, de verdad estoy conmovido hija. Pero no lo suficiente. ¿Crees que una vez que Rubeus te ha dejado, ahora si puedes venir a consolarte con nosotros? —

—quiero hablar con mi madre, ella entenderá—

—Michelle no quiere saber más de ti, has roto nuestro corazón todo este tiempo. Por tu culpa y la de ese desgraciado casi nos quedamos en la ruina, se te dijo que te aceptábamos con tu hija, pero queríamos que te divorciaras de ese baboso, y lo único que hiciste fue largarte a su lado. No nos queda más amor que darte. Lo sentimos—

El señor abrió la puerta del estudio dispuesto a salir.

— ¡soy su hija! —

—Sí, lo eres. Pero no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo, Michiru abandona esta casa de inmediato por favor. No hay nada de qué hablar—

—no te estoy pidiendo nada para mí, pero si para tu nieta. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada—

—tienes razón, y aun así la condenaste. Eso también es tu culpa—

— ¿es que no sientes nada? — se quejó la aguamarina

—ya no, gracias a ti— el hombre la miro brevemente. Camino rápidamente y salió del lugar.

* * *

—Lamento que no hubieran salido bien las cosas, señorita Michiru— exclamo el mayordomo abriéndoles la puerta. Michiru le sonrió gentilmente mientras se llevaba una mano a su ojo derecho.

—no se preocupe, solo pasamos a saludar. Me agrado verlo de nuevo, feliz navidad—

—feliz navidad señorita Michiru, y usted también niña Hotaru—

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar calle abajo, Hotaru había guardado profundo silencio. Suponía que las cosas no habían salido como su madre esperaba. Solo esperaba que eso no hiciera sentir triste a su mama. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, Michiru la condujo a una de las butacas. Una vez que se sentaron Michiru respiro lentamente durante unos minutos.

—Hotaru…—

— ¿dime? —

—lo lamento hija, parece que al final pasaremos la navidad solas—

Hotaru volteo a ver su madre con los ojos llenos de confusión.

—pero, ¿y Haruka? —

—Hotaru, hija. Es común que la gente pase navidad con su pareja, o con alguna novia. O cita. Creo que Haruka hará lo mismo. Por eso vine a ver a mis padres, pero creo que no salió muy bien. Al final seremos tú y yo. ¿No te molesta pasar navidad conmigo? —

La pequeña negó rápidamente

—no mami. Mientras estemos juntas no me molesta pasar navidad solo contigo—

—hija, te quiero mucho— Michiru abrazo a su hija y oculto su rostro para que la niña no viera las gruesas lagrimas que comenzaban a recorrer en su rostro. —preparare una cena sabrosa, ¿Cómo que se antoja comer? —

—pues mira, tengo ganas de carne asada, pescado, calamares, pastel. ¡Mucho pastel! Pastel de manzana, zanahoria, tres leches, chocolate—

— ¿todo eso? — rio Michiru mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio departamental.

No era un día para ponerse triste, el día de navidad era pensado para pasarlo al lado de la persona que más querías. Y para ella Hotaru era esa personita tan especial. Miro a su hija sonreírle.

Bien, a pesar de que sus padres negaran su existencia y pretendieran ignorarla. Ella sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Y lo sentía por ellos. Ya que Hotaru era el ser humano más especial que conocía.

Claro que le pesaba pasar 24 de diciembre con su hija, pero era bueno que se acostumbrara a la soledad de una vez por todas. Si veía las cosas como un día normal quizá pasarlo sola ese día no sería tan doloroso.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró con dos personas rubias, adornando las paredes. Haruka que se encontraba poniendo muérdago por todos lados. Sonrió al verla.

—al fin llegan. Michiru, Hotaru ¿no les gustaría ayudarnos adornar? — Haruka se acercó a ellas y les entrego un par de bolsas de esferas de navidad. — tomen, vamos un poco retrasadas pero si nos ayudan tendremos todo listo a tiempo—

— ¿de qué hablan? —

—de la cena navideña, es obvio—

—pero. — Michiru miro a Haruka con desconcierto— yo pensaba que te irías a cenar con alguna cita—

— ¿yo? — Haruka rio

—Haruka tiene ideas muy occidentales, nos convenció a todos de celebrar juntos, en vez de irnos cada quien con una pareja. Es muy insistente—

— ¡claro! Después de todo este día es para pasarlo con las personas más importantes para nosotros, no importa si es tu pareja, tu amiga o tu hija, entre más personas compartamos la mesa es mejor—

Michiru le sonrió a Haruka brevemente, mientras la miraba concentrarse en poner los muñequitos de santa Claus por todo el techo.

—estoy de acuerdo. —

Haruka correspondió la sonrisa de Michiru un instante, para después continuar con sus labores.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Debo decir que lo deje incompleto y hasta ahí por una razon que me ha venido molestando desde el Martes.**

 **He recibido un par de mensajes privados, nada gratos. Que dejaban bastante que desear. Yo por mi parte me quede en shock cuando los lei. Y al analizar paso por paso, he decidido dejar aquí las cosas claras, por que asi como el tipo o tipa que me mando dicho mensaje, yo quizá les pueda estar mandando un perfil incorrecto de mi.**

 **A ver**

 **Agradezco y valoro profundamente a mis lectores, porque se toman el tiempo de leer y esperar por mi trabajo, y nada mejor para el alma de un escritor que lo lean. Cuando me critican algún punto débil o hacen un comentario sincero de si les gusto o no dicho capitulo o dicha historia, yo les contesto con todo el respeto. Y acepto las críticas con toda la humildad del mundo. por que se que no soy perfecta y de hecho cometo muchas faltas de ortografía y errores.**

 **Eso me lleva al punto dos. yo nunca he dicho algo como "soy una gran escritora" "la mejor escritora" o algo parecido. De hecho acepto y reconozco que soy tan solo una amateur y que hago esto por diversión, por entretenimiento, por que me gusta escribir, y por que realmente me saca de mis peores momentos de tristeza. En ningun momento me he puesto títulos o sobrenombres para intentar ser mejor que alguien.**

 **Punto numero tres, admiro y reconozco el trabajo y la calidad de muchas personas que escriben aquí en el fandom. Desde Hojas secas (que fue el primer fic de Haruka y michiru que lei) hasta Mariel-kaioh a quien conozco, admiro, respeto y quiero como una gran amiga, no solo como una ficker. A Tutivale que me saco muchas sonrisas y buenos momentos con cada uno de sus fics. Por eso no entiendo por que dicen que yo no leo, ni me mezclo con algunas otras autoras aquí. Es mentira, en este fandom y en muchos otros, hay escritoras que son mejores que yo.**

 **Pero en este asunto de los fanfics, debo decir que no importa si eres mejor escritor que alguien, lo que enriquece a un fandom, es la gran cantidad de ideas que fluyen de la mente e imaginación de cada individuo. Es darle vida propia a los personajes a través de tu entorno y tu modo de ver la vida. Asi que aquí no importa eso, lo que importa es aprender, aceptar errores, y seguir adelante.**

 **Admiro tanto a las grandes escritoras como ellas, y aliento también a las chicas que vienen empezando y que llevan poco escribiendo. Yo se lo que es empezar desde cero a que te conozcan a los 15 años donde tienes las emociones a todo lo que da, a recibir uno o ningun review por capitulo. Yo he estado ahí en esa posición. Y les agradezco por que vienen con intención de hacer este fandom mas rico y variado. Jamas me burlaría del trabajo de alguien, por que yo se cuanto cuesta realizarlo. Y si alguien va a destruir los sueños de escribir de quien sea, esa no sere yo.**

 **No dire mas para no darle importancia a este asunto, el cual si me dejo impactada he de reconocer, asi que solo quiero dejar en claro a mis lectores mi posición. Mi forma de ver las cosas. Y si les he estado mandando un mensaje equivocado, y les he llegado a parecer, creida, egocéntrica, envidiosa, o antipática y demás cosas que me han dicho, pido de antemano una disculpa por el malentendido.**

 **Ahora si que me he desahogado, les pido me sepan perdonar si el capitulo no fue suficiente, en verdad no podía escribir teniendo la cabeza pensando sobre si comentar algo o no. al final como ya se estan dando cuenta. no me he podido aguantar las ganas de decir algo.**

 **Un saludo cordial a todas. Y esperemos la noche de navidad en el siguiente capitulo, de verdad les prometo que sera mejor que este cap.**

 **saludos y un abrazo. ¡YA CASI ES 2017!**


	13. La caja de chocolates

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

— ¿ya estas lista Hotaru? — pregunto Michiru entrando a la habitación. Su hija se gira hacia ella, pero una animada voz en la puerta principal las hace girarse. —Ya llegaron las amigas de Haruka, hija date prisa—

— ¡YA LLEGUE! Feliz navidad— Exclama lita feliz cargando dos grandes recipientes y pasándoselos a mina que apenas puede con el peso—vaya, parece que soy la primera en llegar—

Mina se gira a Haruka y sonríe con malicia.

—Lita está muy emocionada de pasar navidad con nosotras ya que no consiguió ningún galán—

— ¡oye! —

—Tal parece— dice Haruka acercándose a la cocina — pero me alegra por que la cena estará deliciosa. Lita ¿gustas vino, o tal vez algo más fuerte? —

—En realidad, quisiera que me ayudaras con los demás recipientes—

— ¿tienes más? — Haruka voltea incrédula al ver los enormes contenedores de comida.

—faltan ocho más. Me he emocionado con la comida. —

—No me digas— ironiza mina. —escuchen, me falta maquillarme. ¿Les parece si me quedo y ajusto los últimos detalles? —

Haruka rueda los ojos con fastidio al ser víctima de la mirada suplicante de mina. La rubia aletea las pestañas con coquetería.

—está bien, está bien. Vamos Lita—

—Pues andando por que ya quiero ver sus caras de deleite—

Una vez que Haruka y Lita salieron, Mina dio un breve vistazo al lugar.

Platos, copas, y cubiertos en la mesa. Listo.

Bebidas gaseosas, alcohólicas, vinos para brindar. Perfectamente enfriados. Listo.

Comida y botana. En camino.

Decoración e iluminación perfecta. Cortesía de mina. Listo.

Solo faltaba una última cosa. Tomo de su enorme bolsa un par de paquetes. Y se acercó hacia el cuarto que Haruka utilizaba como bodega.

—Adelante— se escuchó la voz de Michiru.

Mina abrió la puerta. Michiru ya estaba peinando el cabello de Hotaru y ambas se encontraban en los últimos detalles de su atuendo.

—Mina. Ya casi estamos listas, ¿ya llegaron sus amigas? —

—llego Lita, la chica que…—

—La chica alta que era presidenta del club de cocina—

—sí, esa—

El silencio se apodero del cuarto. Michiru volteo hacia mina ya que esta no parecía decir nada. Mina al verse observado trago saliva y junto un poco de valor.

—en realidad no sabía si entregárselos aquí o en el intercambio de regalos—

— ¿eh? —

—Tomen— declaro mina entregándoles los paquetes. Ambas los miraron con extrañeza pero procedieron a abrirlo.

—qué lindo, maquillaje— exclamo Michiru

—si, En Channel me di cuenta que te les quedabas viendo, sin embargo no compramos. Olvide algo tan importante, y esencial en una mujer—

—Gracias —Michiru soltó una sonrisa muy larga y sin poder contenerse abrazo a Mina— me gustan muchos los maquillajes. Diste en el clavo—

—claro. — contesto Mina ciertamente incomoda. Tanto la rubia como la del cabello aguamarina voltearon al escuchar el gritito de Hotaru

— ¿un teléfono móvil? — pregunta la niña emocionada. Mina no puede evitar sonreír derretida ante la evidente euforia de Hotaru. Ahora entendía un poco más como se sentía Haruka. Sin contenerse comienza a acariciar su rostro.

—me permití introducir mi número, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme a la hora que desees—

—Gracias— Hotaru se acercó y al igual que su madre, le dio a Mina un tremendo abrazo.

—Si de nada— contesta ciertamente muy incómoda— ¿ya están listas entonces? —

Madre e hija asienten.

—bueno en ese caso, acompáñenme a la sala. No es por presumir con sombrero ajeno pero Haruka Tiene un Vino blanco que esta de infarto. Y ya no le queda mucho. ¿Qué tal si lo rematamos? — mina mira a Hotaru un momento— ah también hay soda de melón. —

—Vamos— Michiru ríe al ver la cara molesta de Hotaru al dejarla fuera del plan.

Una vez que se sientan en la sala y mina se acerca con las bebidas, comienza la plática al principio superficial, pero que poco a poco llegan al tema que mina quería tocar desde un principio.

—y cuéntame Michiru. Ya que has tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas ¿Qué decisión has tomado? —

Michiru suspira al darse cuenta de lo que pregunta Mina. Mira un instante hacia Hotaru, su niña no es estúpida, porque su mirada la mira con curiosidad. Su hija sabe perfectamente de que se está tratando.

—por el he dejado demasiadas cosas, no quiero saber nada mas de su existencia—

—desde luego. Si claro. Pero…. — mina da vueltas a su copa —aunque la ley te protege, no documentamos los golpes y…— la mirada azul de mina se gira hacia Hotaru. La rubia suelta un suspiro derrotada y vuelve a tomar un pequeño sorbo de vino mientras de su bolso saca una pequeña tarjetita. —lo que quiero decirte es que...cuentas con mi apoyo. Cualquier cosa que necesites— explica con una seriedad que a Michiru la deja pasmada.

—vaya, nunca pensé que podrías ser TAN seria— enfatizo Michiru impresionada. —siempre fuiste muy…"jocosa" —

Mina soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

—algunas veces sigo siendo así. Pero la facultad me ha cambiado, hemos cambiado mucho. Creo que todos—

—sí, demasiado— reconoció Michiru tomando de su copa, el timbre comenzó a sonar.

—oh, esa debe ser Haruka y Lita con la comida— declaro Mina parándose y abriendo la puerta. En cuanto se revelo quien era la que tocaba la puerta, a Mina se le fue la boca al piso de la sorpresa.

—Vaya esto es un milagro— dice impresionada

* * *

—no podremos hacerlo—

—Tranquila, podemos lograrlo— animaba Haruka caminando con lentitud. Nunca pensó que ella y Lita siendo tan altas tendrían dificultades al Cargar cuatro enormes recipientes llenos con comida hasta los bordes.

Ambas mujeres caminaban con pasos lentos y bien planeados para mantener el equilibrio. Y que la comida no se les cayera y la cena navideña procediera a ser un fracaso.

—Se me están durmiendo los brazos— se quejó lita.

—Lita resiste, solo faltan un par de metros más y llegaremos al elevador. ¡Resiste! —

Pero su amiga parece que está a punto de darse por vencida. Haruka mira a su alrededor. No les queda de otra, tendrá que dejar los recipientes en el suelo, descansar unos minutos y proseguir.

—lita lo mejor será que…—

Casi le da un infarto al sentir una mano en su hombro. Sostiene los recipientes que están a punto de resbalarse y respira aliviada.

— ¿les ayudamos? —

Lita y Haruka voltean y se encuentran a una chica de largo cabello negro que les sonríe.

—Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, Rei—

—Claro— la chica voltea hacia su acompañante. El chico asiente y le da las múltiples bolsas de licor que cargaba y se acerca a Lita y Haruka para ayudarlas con algunos recipientes.

Una vez libre de tanto peso, Haruka lo mira con atención. El chico trae el mismo cabello desordenado y la misma barba mal cortada. Ambos vestían Kimono. Pero el de Nicolás estaba algo desordenado y estaba al revés. Rei era una persona muy severa y muy fácil de exasperar. ¿Cómo se había fijado en alguien así?

—Bueno pues andando— dijo Haruka. Nicolás se adelantó hasta donde estaba ella.

—antes que nada. Muchas gracias por invitarnos a Rei y a mí. Es un honor compartir los alimentos esta noche con las amigas de mi novia— exclama Nicolás haciendo una reverencia. Lita y Haruka se miran extrañadas.

Bueno, parece ser un gran tipo, y eso era lo importante.

—descuida, el placer es mío. Adelante pasen— dice una vez que el elevador se ha abierto.

— ¿alguien más ha llegado? —

—Mina fue la primera, se pasó la tarde decorando. Lita siguió, y ahora ustedes—

—vaya, solo falta la torpe de serena. Conociendo a esa irresponsable va a llegar después de la cena— se queja Rei.

—no exageres, tal vez llegue temprano esta vez—

—Cabeza de bombón viene con Darién, tal vez con su marido sea más puntual—

—oigan, les iba a proponer algo. Ya que ustedes dos y Mina no tienen acompañantes podríamos, no sé. Salir un rato al Antro y tal vez conozcan a algún chico guapo…—Rei se gira hacia Haruka —o chica….una chica guapa. —

—no me parece mala idea. ¿Después de la cena? —

—qué cosas dices, yo ya tengo mi acompañante Rei—contesta Haruka extrañada.

— ¿en serio? ¿Ya llego? — exclama emocionada la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? —

— ¿a qué se dedica? —

—En realidad…— Haruka comienza a tragar saliva— no somos nada, somos amigas. Ella….ella vive conmigo—

—¡QUE! ¡QUE! — grita Rei. Y Haruka por un momento agradeció a los dioses el estar encerrados en el elevador. Los vecinos se habían salvado de oír el desgarrador grito de su amiga

—¡tú que!

—¡ ¿ESTAS VIVIENDO CON ALGUIEN Y NO NOS LO DICES?! SOMOS TUS AMIGAS—

—Bueno es que creí que mina les había contado todo— grita Haruka mirando aterrada a sus amigas. Rei parecía querer asesinarla por ocultarle las noticias, y Lita la miraba entre la estupefacción y la sorpresa.

—espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver Mina en esto?, ¿ella ya lo sabe? —

—bueno lo que pasa es que…. —

—Haruka— Rei la mira con seriedad. — ¿Quién es esta mujer con la que estas viviendo? —

—eh…bueno verán…—

Las puertas se abren inmediatamente, el elevador ya ha llegado al último piso. Una vez abierto el grito sorprendido de serena hace voltear al cuarteto.

—¡PERO SI ES MICHIRU KAIOH! —

— ¿¡Michiru kaioh!?

—serena por favor no grites— Pide mina, y supo que todo se había ido por la borda en cuanto vio a sus amigas acercarse con pasos rápidos y mirar por la puerta para cerciorarse que efectivamente, una Michiru las veía parada a unos metros de distancia con los ojos llenos de desconcierto y temor.

— ¿Qué hace Michiru kaioh aquí? — pregunta Lita con los recipientes ladeados, pero en ese momento no le importaba la comida. Solo mira a Haruka con incredulidad. Serena y Rei tampoco pueden quitar los ojos pidiendo una explicación. Mientras que Nicolás y Darién sienten como el ambiente antes feliz, ahora estaba poniéndose muy denso, al ver al grupo de amigas inseparables mirar a una de ellas con reproche.

Haruka abrió la boca pero su mente no pude articular ni una palabra.

—¿Haruka? — insiste Serena mirándola con insistencia.

—Por favor— mina se interpone entre Haruka y el resto de sus amigas. —por favor chicas, no hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, vamos a disfrutar la cena navideña. ¿Quieren? —

— ¿tú lo sabias? —

Mina se encoge de hombros ante el tono molesto de Rei.

— ¿sabías esto? — repite. Mina cierra los ojos.

—sí, ya estaba enterada…. chicas no hagamos un tribunal, vinimos a pasarla bien—

—Les explicare cuando sea su momento— todos se giran al escuchar a Haruka hablar por fin— quiero pasar un rato agradable con todas mis amigas, pero si esto es causa de molestia para alguna. Lo entenderé perfectamente y sin rencores—

—No, no es molestia— dice serena por fin reaccionando. Sus ojos azules se dirigen directamente a Michiru que está abrazando protectoramente a una niña. Ambas se ven bastante asustadas. Y el sentimiento de culpa comienza a invadirla— perdónanos por hacerte este espectáculo. ¿Pasemos un rato agradable si? —

Mira a Rei y a Lita. La chica alta asiente con una leve sonrisa. Pero la chica de cabello negro sigue mirando a Haruka fijamente.

—Está bien— accede a regañadientes.

El grupo se introduce al departamento con bastante tensión. Michiru ve pasar a las amigas de Haruka quien no puede quitarle la mirada de encima. Tanto ella como su hija deciden arrinconarse contra la pared. Michiru comienza a pensar que hacer, es obvio que su presencia es por lo menos una sorpresa nada grata. Toma la mano de su hija, tal vez lo más prudente era encerrarse en su cuarto y dejar que la noche pasara. Dio un paso, pero una firme mano la detuvo.

— ¿estás bien? —

La cara de Michiru se gira para ver el rostro preocupado de Haruka.

—lamento lo que paso, no sabían nada de que vivías conmigo. Para ellas fue una sorpresa, pero son unas grandes chicas. Te lo prometo. —

—yo…—

Mina se acerca rápidamente a ellas y toma el hombro de Michiru. Haruka voltea a ver a sus invitados que se encuentran en la sala en un profundo silencio y estupor. Nadie atina a decir nada. Ni siquiera la traviesa Rini, que se encuentra sentada a un lado de su padre mirando a todos con cierto temor.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento! Son muy impresionables, pero son unas grandes chicas. Ven te las presentare—mina toma a Michiru y está a punto de llevarla pero el cuerpo de Michiru se libera de sus brazos.

—Creo... — mira a las dos rubias con vergüenza—creo que lo mejor es que mi hija y yo nos retiremos—

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — responde Haruka

—no, claro que no. Michiru ven, dales una oportunidad. No son malas, en serio—

—pero…—

—Chicas—interrumpe mina los murmullos de la sala, para ser más específicos los de serena, Lita, Rei— ¿se acuerdan de Michiru kaioh? —

—Oh Claro que si — responde al instante Rei cargada de Ironía.

—ella es la nueva Roommate de Haruka, bueno ella y su hija Hotaru. — dice señalando a la pequeña que no atina más que alzar la mano como saludo.

—buenas noches, que gusto volverlas a ver— dice Michiru con voz ahogada.

No puede entender por qué la miran esas tres chicas con tal seriedad. Aún más. Parece que les disgusta su presencia. La chica de Odangos la mira un instante con compasión y se gira a ver a sus dos amigas que siguen muy quietas y calladas. Serena suelta un suspiro y se para.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, es bueno verte— serena se acerca y la abraza— feliz navidad, Michiru—

Nadie nunca en su vida había visto nunca a serena a saludar a alguien con tantas reservas. Todos miraron a la social serena con asombro. Los ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de Haruka quien la miro con agradecimiento por el esfuerzo que era obvio que le costaba. Junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para ocultar la incomodidad y se giró hacia Darién.

—mira deja te presento a mi marido, Darién Chiba—

— ¿te casaste? —

—sí, casi saliendo de preparatoria. Tal vez pienses que fui muy joven—

—No te preocupes, yo menos que nadie te puedo decir nada— declara Michiru saludando a Darién.

—Feliz navidad— exclama el educado hombre, dándole un fuerte abrazo. —Ella es nuestra hija Rini—

—Mucho gusto Rini, ella es Hotaru—

Ambas niñas se miran unos instantes, la niña del cabello rosado se da cuenta de que la niña enfrente de ella está a punto de estallar en llanto ante aquella situación, por lo que decide sonreírle, se acerca a abrazarla y desearle feliz navidad. La niña de cabello negro la mira con sorpresa pero en su rostro se dibuja una temblorosa sonrisa.

—bueno, creo que tal vez podamos poner música y…—

—Necesito una copa— dice decidida Rei. Nadie dice nada ante el evidente tono de molestia. —voy a servírmela—

—sí, creo que será lo mejor que disfrutemos una bebida— contesta Haruka contrariada acercándose a la cantina.

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto? Sabe rico— pregunta serena

—Tienes razón— concede Lita tomando su tercer copa.

—es mi súper ultra mega secreta receta de cocteles, la cual no les diré— contesta Haruka mientras actuaba de Barwoman. Estaba determinada a servirle varios cocteles irresistibles a sus invitados, el ambiente de por si estaba muy pesado y tenía la esperanza que un poco de alcohol aflojara tanta tensión.

Las luces de su terraza, más la vista inigualable de la ciudad al parecer los estaba relajando, ya que ahora varios estaban platicando entre ellos, miro a Michiru quien se encontraba sentada en el camastro junto a Hotaru, bastante apartadas de las demás.

El sonido de un celular resuena en la habitación. Haruka mira por su celular un instante

—Discúlpenme, tengo que tomarla— se excusa camina una docena de pasos hasta llegar a afuera de su habitación.

—Mizuki, buenas noches. ¿Ocurre algo? —

— _arquitecta, pensé que estaría ocupada a esta hora. No ocurre nada malo…. —_

Haruka se da cuenta del titubeo de su secretaria.

 _—solo…yo solo…—_

—Mizuki— Haruka ríe levemente— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Ya ha bebido? — intenta bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

 _—solo llamaba para desearle una feliz navidad jefa. —_

—ah…pues gracias Mizuki, yo también le deseo…—

 _—Es una jefa muy buena…—_ Haruka guarda silencio— _es usted una inspiración para mí y para todo el equipo—_

—eh, bueno gracias Mizuki. ¿Eh?… — Haruka se rasca la cabeza confundida.

 _—De verdad que es una mujer muy buena, eso se nota. —_

—bueno yo…—

 _—he bebido un par de copas ¿sabe? Solo así me he atrevido a llamarla—_

—Mizuki, ¿de qué habla?…—

—Haruka…. — Mina se acerca con una copa de vino, nota como se sobresalta su amiga. — ¿con quién hablas? —

 _—oh, ¡lo lamento! ¡No sabía que estaba ocupada! — La voz de su secretaria se escucha angustiada—de verdad lo siento, no debí llamar_ —

—no, no es eso…—

— _lo lamento arquitecta. Yo…._ —

—Mizuki, ¡Mizuki!— al escuchar el grito, la mujer se calla —escuche no se avergüence, gracias por llamarme. Yo también le deseo una feliz navidad—

 _—graciasigualmente—_ la frase fue tan rápida, y al instante siguiente Mizuki ya había colgado. Haruka miro su teléfono extrañada.

— ¿Quién era? —

—Mi secretaria, al parecer se le pasaron las copas. Me desea una feliz navidad—

Mina alza las cejas y se muerde los labios con picardía.

— ¿y te llama, a estas horas?... ¿en navidad? ¿Qué quería?—

—Solo decía incoherencias—

—uuuuuuh ya entiendo, ¡le gustas! —

— ¿a Mizuki? No, no lo creo. Es una chica muy seria y responsable—

Mina negó con la cabeza y pego su cuerpo al de Haruka para hablar con confidencialidad.

—eso es lo que tú crees, pero en el fondo esa mujer está aguardando. Quiere conquistarte con su seriedad, para luego aprovechar y desplegar los encantos femeninos contra ti— Mina alzo sus manos y movió sus dedos cerca de la cara de Haruka.

—no me hagas reír—

Mina suaviza el rostro y voltea hacia Las escaleras que dan a la terraza.

— ¿Qué haremos con eso? —

—no lo sé, creí que tú les habías dicho algo. Que las prevendrías—

—ay por dios, como voy a decir algo así—

—bueno, es que si tú sabes algo, prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabrá—

—ay, me ofendes— mina se cruzó de brazos y la miro con molestia fingida— por una vez me arrepiento de ser discreta—

—la próxima vez no te lo calles, mira lo que pasa…—

—Haruka… ¿podemos hablar un momento? —

Ambas rubias voltearon a ver a Michiru que las miraba contrariada. Haruka asintió y mina se dirigió a la cocina donde habían dejado las servilletas.

—escucha Michiru, yo…—

—se ve que son simpáticas, y divertidas— dice Michiru viendo directamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto— no dudo que sean unas chicas geniales pero—

—Pero…. —

—Pero no siento que podamos encajar— Michiru abre la puerta de su habitación. —me miran de una forma que pareciera que les hice algo—

—oye…—

Michiru la ignora y se adentra a su cuarto donde abre un cajón del closet para sacar una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Le tiende el obsequio a Haruka. La rubia se queda muda ante la acción.

—gracias. Por querer incluirnos en tus planes, en tu cena navideña. Y por todo lo que has hecho, este obsequio no es nada comparado con lo que nos has dado, pero te lo damos Hotaru y yo con todo nuestro cariño—

—Michiru, sobre mis amigas yo…— Haruka decide guardar silencio respecto al tema, ella misma vio las miradas serias y la actitud fríamente educada que le dedicaron a Michiru. Lamento haberla hecho pasar por eso junto a Hotaru y lo que menos se merecían era que no intentara imponerles a sus amigas por la fuerza. Miro el obsequio y comenzó a abrirlo automáticamente—muchas gracias por el regalo, no debieron…. —

Una vez que abrió la caja, se revelaron ante ella cinco barras de chocolate, el papel dorado y el gatito tocando el tambor le hicieron sentir como cuando tenía cinco años y disfrutaba con su padre un chocolate, después de jugar en el parque.

Sus ojos se posaron en Michiru, quien al ver su impacto le sonríe.

— ¿recuerdas que estos días he estado buscando trabajo todo el día? También buscaba esto. No creerás donde los encontré—

— ¿do…Donde? — exclama Haruka aun sin podérselo creer, leyendo la marca de chocolate "Pokitos" de pronto siente como su vista de hace borrosa. una gruesa lagrima recorre su mejilla mientras que michiru la mira con una leve sonrisa. sus manos estan temblando.

—En una dulcería a las afueras de la ciudad— michiru lleva una de sus manos al rostro de haruka, y lentamente con su pulgar limpia la lagrima de la rubia— en el barrio más común y corriente que te puedas imaginar, todavía los manejan. Pero cuando llegue estos eran los últimos que había, el señor no sabe si le llegaran mas. Fue una gran fortuna que los encontrara a tiempo—

—esto es…wow…no sé qué decirte **,** no sé cómo pagarte esto—

—yo soy la que no sabe cómo pagarte haruka—

Haruka tomo a Michiru de la cintura, por un instante sintio el cuerpo de michiru temblar, pero no le dio importancia y envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de una impactada mujer que se había quedado muda por la sorpresa.

—Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias—

—De nada, de verdad que es un regalo muy sencillo y…. —

—Michiru espera aquí— dice Haruka con autoridad y decisión. —no te muevas, enseguida vuelvo—

— ¿Qué?—

Haruka sale de la habitación, toma del perchero su abrigo y sus guantes de piel.

—Haruka, ¿procedemos con la cena? ¿Qué haces? ¿estas llorando? ¡hablare con las chicas!—

La rubia voltea a ver a Mina y sin decir nada toma la bufanda roja que esta lleva en el cuello.

—voy a salir—

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? oye no es la gran cosa haruka de verdad...—

—se me ha olvidado un regalo, el más importante de hecho. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza, enseguida vuelvo—

—oye pero…. ¿qué hago entonces? —

—como que, que haces, diviértanse. Enseguida vuelvo—

—oye, pero... —

—Feliz navidad, mina— Haruka le obsequia de la caja una de sus barras, mina la observa un momento—disfrútala porque son muy raras de conseguir— y con una sonrisa se encamina al elevador donde desaparece, dejando a mina en la puerta completamente descolocada.

—pero, Michiru, las chicas, la cena, la fiesta….¿qué? — pregunta mina viendo el elevador completamente aterrada de tener que lidiar con aquella situación ella sola.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vamos a cenar? — Rei se asoma por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa mientras es abrazada por Nicolás.

—Esto no va bien— murmura Mina Aino aterrada.

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

N **A: ¿Qué? Creían que las chicas iban a recibir a michiru con los brazos abiertos?**

 **Recuerden que no solo Mina fue testigo del enamoramiento, también las demás, y de repente reencontrarse con michiru kaioh Viviendo en casa de haru….pues fue un shock enorme.**

 **Discúlpenlas.**

 **Pero se acerca la cena…y el vino…y el baile…**

 **Ya hasta aquí puedo dejarlo por que tengo que finiquitar los últimos detalles del festejo. realmente queria hacer un solo capitulo pero es que...quiero que esta navidad este cargada de emociones encontradas. y eso tarda.**

 **A unas pocas horas de las 12:00. Les deseo un feliz 2017.**

 **Pd. Gracias infinitas por el enorme apoyo que me han dado. De verdad que lo agradezco y aprecio mucho.**


	14. Violinista

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vamos a cenar? —

Mina observo la cabeza de Rei que se asomaba por el pasillo.

— ¿Dónde está Haruka? — insistió la chica de cabello negro mientras se acerca a la rubia con curiosidad.

—ella…. —

—ella…—

—Acaba de salir a comprar un regalo que se le olvido— Mina soltó un suspiro y conto hasta tres para que su amiga procesara la información.

— ¿regalo? ¿Para quién? Vi su árbol y estamos todas…. —

Mina no contesto, su mirada se fue directo al piso y la intuitiva Rei no necesito más.

—¡QUE! Dios mío, ¡Esto es el colmo! Me retiro—

Mina frunció el ceño y persiguió a Rei hasta la terraza donde Lita y Serena se encontraban muy juntas hablando entre susurros, mientras que Darién y Nicolás estaban arrinconados en sus asientos ocupados únicamente en beber de su copa y guardar respetuoso silencio ante la rara situación. Rei se dirigió hacia su lugar y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con mucha violencia, todos en la terraza se giraron a verla extrañados.

— ¿Qué pasa Rei? — pregunto Lita.

—me voy—

— ¿Por qué? —

—porque la anfitriona que tanto se esforzó en invitarnos ni siquiera está aquí, se largó a comprarle algo a la oportunista con la que está viviendo que pasar el tiempo con sus amigas—

— ¿Cómo? —

Ambas amigas se giraron a ver a mina quien fulmino con sus ojos a su amiga.

—Rei no seas injusta, Haruka y Michiru solo…—

— ¡no me digas que me calme Aino! Es obvio que tú le solapas todo a Haruka. Siempre fue así, en nuestro grupo a pesar de que son amigas nuestras, ustedes siempre se defendían. Para Haruka estaba bien todo lo que tú hacías y para ti también, no importaba lo que nosotras dijéramos o hiciéramos. Ustedes siempre cerraron sus filas aun en nuestro grupo. Pero nosotras no formaremos parte de la locura de Haruka y…. —

Mina frunció el ceño y cuando Rei la llamo por su apellido fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia. De un manotazo quito el dedo acusador de Rei.

—muy bien, ¡ya basta! ¿Quieren irse? De acuerdo, pero antes de eso, tú, tú y tú— señalo a sus amigas bastante molesta —vamos a tener unas palabras en el corredor, ¡AHORA! —

Serena y lita se pararon en automático, incluso la apasionada Rei no pudo oponer resistencia. Ver a Mina hablarles con toda seriedad y el tono ávidamente furioso nunca había ocurrido. Eran amigas desde la preparatoria y Mina siempre se mostró jovial, fresca, pasiva y muy alegre. El verla ahora con ganas de matarlas hizo que no pudieran desobedecer ninguna orden, su amiga caminaba con paso rápido y en cuanto estuvieron fuera del departamento el sonido de Mina cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo les provoco un sobresalto.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, les recuerdo que Haruka tiene ya 25 años y es responsable de su propia vida. ¿Por qué intentan desaprobar una decisión suya? —

—No, la pregunta es que pasa contigo. Sabes que estaríamos encantadas de que Haruka rehiciera su vida después de lo de Setsuna y todo eso. Pero…. —Rei volteo a verlas a todas sin dejarse intimidar— ¿Michiru kaioh? ¿Es En serio? ¿De todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que ser Michiru? —

—Mina, tú sabes que está pasando, ¿Por qué de repente Michiru y Haruka viven juntas? — La cara de lita era un poema— ¿ellas son pareja acaso? Me es difícil creer algo así—

Tres pares de ojos se quedaron fijos en la rubia, por un momento todas contuvieron el aire ante lo que podía decirles Mina. El hecho de que Michiru estuviera en una relación con Haruka no le caía en gracia a ninguna.

—No, verán. — Mina respiro hondo— Michiru no tiene a donde ir, su marido y tengo entendido que también sus padres la han dejado completamente abandonada junto con su hija—

La cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar incluso serena no pudo evitar abrir la boca de forma exagerada, solo Rei seguía con su dura expresión

— ¿es en serio? ¿Qué clase de hombre puede sacar a la calle a su propia hija? — pregunto serena completamente impactada, De Darién solo había recibido cariño y buenos tratos, para ella era inconcebible la idea de que Darién las corriera de la casa, y menos a Rini que era toda la adoración de su marido. —eso es monstruoso—

— ¿y dices que la corrió de la casa? ¿Esto cuando fue? —curioseo lita.

—El día que nos reunimos en tu restaurante, Haruka se las encontró abandonadas a su suerte—

— ¿quieres decir que en una ciudad tan grande Haruka se encontró a Michiru en el lugar y en el momento que más lo necesitaba? ¡Que romántico! ¿No lo creen chicas? Ella regresa después de tantos años con el corazón roto, ya sin esperanzas y se reencuentra a su gran amor de juventud justo en el momento adecuado para salvarla— dijo serena soñadoramente entre suspiros. Todas sus amigas rodaron los ojos ante las cursilerías de su amiga.

—Bueno tal vez fue una coincidencia, Haruka no se pudo resistir a darle una manita, no se te olvide que en la preparatoria Haruka sentía debilidad por Michiru, tal vez…— comenzó Mina, pero Rei alzo la voz y la miro muy fijamente.

—por supuesto que no se me olvida que mientras Haruka era el blanco de burlas de todo el mundo, Michiru kaioh lo único que sabía hacer era reírse a escondidas, o soltar una que otra carcajada ante todo lo que le hacían o decían. —

—Rei, tal vez no se burlaba…tanto— intento defenderla Lita

—Ay por favor— exclamo Rei exasperada— ¿ya se les olvido la mueca de disgusto y asco cuando Kaolinite soltó el rumor de que Haruka estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Nadie veía también cuando con su grupo de amigas las estúpidas cambiaban de acera para no cruzarse con ella? —

—éramos aun unas niñas, no puedes juzgar los actos de una adolescente, menos aún una que lo tenía todo como Michiru y estaba acostumbrada a…— Mina se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz y apretó ligeramente para calmarse.

— ¿en serio? ¿Mina estás hablando en serio? ¿Estas justificándola? Muy bien— Rei la miro muy molesta— La familia de Serena tiene muchísimo más dinero que la de Michiru, Lita tiene varios parientes que pertenecen a la nobleza europea, mi familia es conocida en todo Japón por su honor y heroica historia, y tú en la preparatoria fuiste tan rica, hermosa y popular como Michiru. ¡Y NINGUNA de nosotras se burló, hizo ninguna mueca, ni participo en todo lo que le hicieron a Haruka! —

— ¡te repito que éramos unas niñas! —

— ¡eso no justifica el humillar a un ser humano! —

— ¡pero Michiru fue educada diferente! —

—oh ya lo creo, Darién también tiene dinero y siempre fue amable y respetuoso con Haruka, ni se diga Setsuna, todo lo que hizo por ella, todo lo que la amo, la forma en que siempre procuro su bienestar, y Setsuna te apuesto a que tiene más dinero que Michiru, nunca fue déspota o cruel—

—¡si pero su relación con Setsuna ya paso! —

—y es una lástima, mira que terminar a Setsuna y estar con Michiru—

— ¡son cosas diferentes, Rei! No sabes cómo terminaron las cosas entre Setsuna y Haruka—

— ¿y por qué no nos lo cuentas? Queremos saberlo, porque de buenas a primeras terminaron, digo todas conocemos a Setsuna, las vimos juntas. Fui testigo de cómo la trataba y la amaba, no soy ciega y reconozco cuando alguien esta perdidamente enamorado, Haruka también lo estaba, besaba el suelo que Setsuna pisaba ¿y de buenas a primeras todo acabo?—

— ¡esos son asuntos que no nos interesan! Carajo, las razones para terminar su relación son de ellas no es de nuestra incumbencia—

— ¡es que no entiendo cómo puede perdonar a Michiru, y no a Setsuna! —

Tanto serena como Lita veían a Mina y a Rei gritarse furiosamente, la expresión corporal de ambas indicaba que estaban a punto de perder los estribos.

— ¿y ahora dices que se quedó a vivir tan tranquila con Haruka? Bruja Sinvergüenza infeliz. —

—a lo mejor no se acuerda de eso Rei. Kaioh parecía una chica distraída de esas que Vivian en su propio mundo, ni siquiera le importaba en la preparatoria alguien más que no fuera Rubeus o ella. Tal vez ya creció y maduro— intento razonar lita

—Tuvo que hacerlo—interrumpió Mina— Rubeus su marido, se convirtió en un alcohólico. El la golpeaba enfrente de su hija. De hecho saco a Michiru a golpes de su casa para meter a su amante—

Serena y lita miraban estupefactas a mina, Rei también suavizo su expresión aunque no del todo.

—ósea que ahora que Haruka es útil, y tiene un departamentazo, una buena chequera y esta físicamente muy aceptable puede quedarse la princesita. Que lista resulto—

— ¿Rei porque eres tan dura con ella?— pregunto serena mirándola con desagrado.

—porque a mí no se me va a olvidar esa vez en primer año, en que los idiotas estaban aventándole huevos y confeti a Haruka, mientras Michiru estaba con sus amigas riéndose a lo lejos. Ni las veces en que su estúpido Rubeus mandaba a sus compinches a molestarla de esa manera tan cruel solo porque Haruka se había fijado en su novia. No, yo no voy a ver a mi amiga tendiéndole la mano a la persona que fue la causa de todas sus desgracias. Yo me voy y cuando Haruka corra a esa oportunista me avisan. —

Las tres amigas vieron a Rei caminar al departamento con sus cosas, solo Mina tuvo el coraje para hablar con el tono más serio que había empleado en su vida.

—Michiru kaioh no tiene idea de que por su culpa Haruka lo paso tan mal en la preparatoria, es más, ni la misma Haruka sabe a ciencia cierta las razones por las que recibió todo ese maltrato. Para ella solo era que la molestaban por ser lesbiana — Rei se detuvo con la puerta entreabierta y se giró a ver a Mina— nunca se lo dijimos, ¿recuerdan? preferimos guardarnos ese secreto. —

—eso es una estupidez, en el Mugen abundaban chicas y chicos con abiertas preferencias homosexuales — bufo Rei molesta —no puede pensar que fue molestada por esa simple razón—

—ella lo cree…lleva años creyéndoselo— contesto Mina muy seria. —No tiene idea de que la causa fue Rubeus, y creo que hoy más que nunca debemos callarnos esa época fue muy fea para ella.—

—Un año— dijo serena mirando fijamente hacia el piso.

— ¿un año? — pregunto desconcertada Rei

—un año estuvimos sin hablarle a Haruka, siendo testigos de todo lo que le hacían. No nos reíamos es cierto, y tampoco nos agradaba ver cómo le gritaban o le aventaban cosas. ¿Pero que hicimos al respecto? Nada. No hicimos nada, ¿eso no nos hace igual de despreciables? —

—bueno…. —

—eres libre de irte Rei— comenzó mina mirándola con decisión— también tu serena, y tu lita. A pesar de que nunca me ha agradado Michiru, la puedo soportar. Haruka es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga como dices tú Rei, y cualquier decisión que tome sea buena o mala no me importa. Si es buena va a necesitar a alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías y si es mala al final me sentare a su lado a hacerle compañía mientras llora, así como lo hice cuando paso lo de Setsuna por que así ella me consoló muchas otras veces y a su lado he disfrutado de grandes momentos, así como fue la única que te dijo que podrías lograr tener un gran restaurante y te hizo el diseño del lugar aun siendo estudiante y trabajando, a ti serena que los apoyo cuando Darién se fue a estados unidos de intercambio e hizo que Setsuna intercediera por él, o a ti Rei cuando aún en vísperas de su examen profesional agarro un vuelo a Japón para venir al funeral de tu abuelito, ¿una amistad como esa no vale la pena acaso? Para mí sí, yo no dejare a Haruka porque Michiru esté en su vida y menos en la celebración de navidad. —

—Decido quedarme, y apoyare a Haruka en esta decisión— dijo Lita. Mina sonrió y asintió agradecida.

—todos necesitamos una oportunidad, si ustedes ya la aceptaron por mi está más que bien que Haruka ayude a alguien que lo necesita, sea Michiru o la que vende Takoyaki en la esquina, eso habla bien de mi amiga y lo apoyo—

—está bien, no armaremos un gran drama. Pero que conste chicas que cometemos un error al aceptar esto y al final Haruka saldrá lastimada—

Mina tomo el hombro de Rei y asintió, extendió sus brazos para envolverla. Rei correspondió el abrazo.

—tal vez, pero estaremos con ella si eso pasa— Mina junto sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir—muy bien ya que esta todo lijado propongo que pasemos a la mesa y comencemos a cenar, no habrá problema por Haruka, ella dijo que nos divirtiéramos—

—Parece que ya viene— dijo serena al escuchar el sonido de las puertas abrirse, el grupo de amigas se juntó en la puerta y pudieron observar a una pensativa Haruka que miraba los paquetes que tenía entre sus manos. Al ver a sus amigas aquella alta arquitecta les soltó una gran sonrisa.

— ¿acaso me estaban esperando para una intervención? —

—Para nada— contesto serena sonriendo—estábamos ansiosas de que llegaras para que nos prepararas otros cocteles—

—me parece excelente de aquí nadie se va sin terminarse todo el alcohol — bromeo Haruka abriendo la puerta e indicándoles que pasaran.

—no te preocupes no nos iremos a ningún lado— dijo Rei mirándola seriamente—nos quedaremos—

—Iré por Michiru, Darién y Nicolás—exclamo Haruka — ¿podrían ayudarme a servir la mesa? —

Las chicas asintieron y Haruka se dirigió hasta la terraza, ahí se encontraban los novios de sus amigas platicando con Michiru. Parecía que estaban pasándoselo bien. Tosió un poco y se acercó a ellos.

—perdonen la mesa está servida, estamos a punto de cenar— dijo con una sonrisa, y luego cargo juguetonamente en sus hombros a Hotaru y a Rini quienes soltaban grititos de euforia. —A ver, quien llegue primero a la mesa tendrá doble postre— las dos niñas salieron disparadas en dirección a la mesa, Darién aprovecho y se acercó a ella con rapidez.

—Haruka la invitamos a tomar un trago con nosotros, las chicas estaban en el pasillo discutiendo…..— Haruka y Darién voltearon a ver a Nicolás que estaba entretenido con Michiru hablando de música— no queríamos que Michiru se enterara o escuchara algo fuera de lugar-, se ve que no se llevan bien con tu nueva novia además estaba encerrada en su habitación parecía triste, no queremos que pienses mal o sientas que queremos aprovecharnos…—

Haruka abrió los ojos desconcertada para luego comenzar a reírse.

—entiendo Darién, descuida. Michiru y yo no somos novias. Y aunque lo fuéramos no soy una bruta salvaje como para hacerles una escena, me agrada que se simpatizaran que platiquen, esto es una fiesta aunque no parezca. Gracias por invitarla a formar parte, las chicas no están muy de acuerdo—

— ¿puedo saber por qué? —

Haruka soltó un suspiro ante la pregunta

—ya serena te lo contara, es una larga historia y tenemos una cena que disfrutar—

El hombre asintió, llegaron a la mesa y antes de que se sentaran todos se acercó a Haruka.

—Haru— la rubia volteo a verla extrañada, hacía mucho que Darién no le llamaba de esa manera— recuerda que a pesar de que eres muy buena amiga de mi esposa, tu y yo también lo somos. ¿Verdad? —

—por supuesto, Darién sí. —

—Y que te estimo mucho y te respeto—

—sí, claro— contesto la rubia condescendiente pensando que a Darién ya se le habían pasado las copas

—y que aunque mi esposa no estuviera de acuerdo, yo te apoyaría en cualquier cosa que decidas. Aunque te cases con el diablo yo te seguiría frecuentando, no lo olvides. — Haruka rio, todos estaban ya acomodándose y la comida ya estaba servida. Se acercó a susurrarle

—Darién. Michiru y yo no somos pareja. Las chicas exageran, te lo juro. Michiru es heterosexual y yo soy una dama y no pienso intentar incomodarla o "convertirla" eso es una estupidez sin sentido. Además tiene una hija, ¿Cómo voy a intentar algo cuando tengo a una niña de seis años enfrente de mí? —

—Bueno, muchas lesbianas y gays primero tienen hijos intentando aparentar ser heteros, Michiru no sería la primera ni la última— bromeo Darién y Haruka rodo los ojos

—Ay mejor calla y pásame los guisantes—

El sonido de los cubiertos pronto se apodero del lugar, Michiru fijo su vista en Haruka quien al sentir su mirada no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿sucede algo Michiru? —

—Haruka, no me dijiste que tú ayudaste al señor Darién en su intercambio a estados unidos—

— ¿eh? ¿Quién te conto eso?— Haruka ladeo un poco la cabeza, todos los comensales se giraron a verlos. Darién termino de masticar la comida, se limpió con una servilleta y se giró a explicar

—La señorita Michiru me estaba comentando que las estas ayudando a ella y a su hija. Y recordé que también lo hiciste conmigo, le platicaba que estaba a mitad de la residencia aquí en Japón y que hice parte de mi especialidad en estados unidos gracias a ti, fue una de mis metas desde que estudiaba en la facultad—

—No fue nada en realidad. Eso es mérito de Setsuna ella fue la que movió todo para que fuera más rápido tu ingreso—

—No es cierto, tú también te moviste para ver que programas podrían aceptarme, y mandaste la papelería, estuvo al pendiente de todo el proceso— dijo Darién girándose a ver a Michiru feliz de recordar aquellos tiempos— Una vez que me admitieron consiguió un bonito departamento cercano al hospital y me iba a visitar frecuentemente, gracias a ti y a Setsuna soy un mejor doctor. Y no solo eso, hicieron que me sintiera como en casa, nunca me dieron tiempo de deprimirme o estar solo, cuando sentía que no lo iba a lograr Haruka estaba ahí con su compañía y un par de dólares para invitarme un trago—

—geniales tiempos— dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

—eso fue porque yo le encargue a Haruka que no se le despegara— bufo serena con molestia fingida, y luego su atención se enfocó en Michiru. — En ese tiempo Rini estaba recién nacida, y a este hombre se le ocurre irse sus dos últimos años de residencia a otro país, esa no me la esperaba—

—A pesar que de que me "vigilaban" —ironizo Darién— siempre me llevaban a conocer algún lado, cuando Setsuna y yo estábamos libres, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos—

—Eso era muy raro de todos modos— interrumpió Haruka, Darién comenzó a reírse

—Haruka tomaba el carro y nos llevaba a un lugar cercano a relajarnos, incluso cuando estaba de vacaciones nos llevaba comida al hospital ya que terminamos hartos de la comida de la cafetería —

—era terrible la comida que vendían en el hospital y lo peor es, que ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de mis citas con Setsuna siempre fueron ahí— Haruka rio

—créeme, he pasado un aniversario comiendo en la cafetería del hospital donde trabaja Darién— confeso serena —el almuerzo más desabrido y más caro de mi vida—

La sonrisa de Michiru titubeo levemente y se giró hacia Haruka desconcertada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tu ex novia también es doctora?—

—sí, así es. — contesto Haruka sin mirarla, muy ocupada en servirse más de la ensalada súper especial que Lita preparaba y que la endiosaba

—Es cirujana al igual que yo— complemento Darién —de hecho ella fue quizá la cirujana que mas admiro—

— ¿a poco es muy buena? — curioseo lita

Darién tomo un poco de su copa antes de contestar.

—Es una diosa, alguien sin igual, es entregada a sus pacientes, lo da todo por ellos, emana una gran confianza que hace que sus pacientes tengan fe en ella, sus investigaciones son publicadas sin cesar por las mejores revistas y es dicha pura leerlas, en el quirófano ella es….uff—Los ojos de Darién comenzaron a brillar —es precisa, acertada, siempre calmada ante una crisis, nunca pierde la compostura, verla operando es como ver el ballet. Es poesía—

— ¿ahora comparas a Setsuna Meioh con poesía? — Serena abrió los ojos a todo lo que podían, y su nariz se frunció por la molestia —me voy a poner muy celosa—

—Y creo que yo también— apoyo Haruka— ¿eras el único que pensaba eso? —

—Todo el hospital lo pensaba, internos, doctores, enfermeras, cirujanos, directores, todos. — confeso Darién

—Ah— Haruka alzo las cejas y se giró a ver a Mina —nada como enterarte de que tu novia era el sueño dorado de todo el personal— ironizo Haruka, Mina se rio.

—No me malentiendan, mi admiración es meramente profesional. Confieso que quisiera tener ese nivel de talento. Pero la doctora Setsuna es esa cirujana que solo aparece en una generación es inigualable es de uno entre un millón—

—Se ve que es una persona interesante— dijo Michiru

—Sí lo es, no solo es una gran doctora, Es el mejor ser humano que he conocido— reconoció Haruka. —Conocerla fue un gran regalo—

— ¿y entonces porque tú y ella?... —

—vamos a abrir los regalos, ¡ya es tiempo! — Interrumpió Mina la indiscreta pregunta de Serena, hizo bien en estar al pendiente de las reacciones de sus amigas que se morían de la curiosidad por saber el motivo de la ruptura — ¿todos terminaron de cenar? Muy bien, entonces vayan al árbol y a repartir los regalos —

Sin darles tiempo a contestar siquiera se paró y comenzó a recoger los platos. Haruka también empezó a hacerlo pero fue arrastrada por serena y Darién para que recibiera el obsequio que le compraron.

—Te ayudo— se ofreció Michiru, a unos metros los gritos de júbilo y emoción llenaban la estancia, Mina negó con la cabeza.

—está bien, puedo hacerlo sola ve a divertirte—

—no te preocupes esta bien…— Michiru negó con la cabeza— nadie me va a regalar nada de todos modos, puedo recoger los platos tu ve a recibir tus obsequios—

—mejor nos apuramos y nos unimos a la alegría ¿Qué te parece? —

Ambas tomaron los platos y Michiru estaba a punto de ponerlos en la tarja cuando el grito de emoción de Haruka se escuchó estruendosamente, alzo la vista y la vio parada en medio junto a Rei que le había obsequiado un barquito a escala. A su lado había demasiados obsequios de todos.

—se ve que es muy querida—

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto Mina mirando lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de Michiru, en cuanto vio a Haruka sonrió— aaah Haruka, tienes razón. Darién te dijo la verdad, Esa rubia alta y terca que ves sonriendo mientras recibe sus obsequios siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarnos. No eres la única que ha recibido su amistad cuando más lo necesito, creo que es su naturaleza el ser tan protectora. No sé por qué, ella simplemente es así. Lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar lo que te ofrece y con el tiempo agradecerlo—

— ¿Cómo le podría agradecer tanto? —

—es muy fácil, Haruka no pide mucho ni es exigente, solo quédate a su lado. Bríndale tu amistad y tu compañía, créeme que valora mucho a sus amigos. Y una vez que ha decidido estar contigo te lo aseguro no te dejara desamparada—

—Es realmente una gran mujer—

—Sí, lo es— Mina sonrió — Ha evolucionado de tal manera que sus inseguridades ya no le pesan tanto como antes, ahora recibe el cariño que le ofrecemos sin sentirse mal—

— ¿inseguridades? — pregunto Michiru, mina asintió pero un torbellino rubio las interrumpió.

—Mina, Michiru, ¡dejen eso! Vengan faltan sus regalos— Haruka corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo de tal manera que no pudieran escaparse de sus brazos. En dos instantes las guio hacia el árbol y les entrego un par de cajas, la de Michiru era evidentemente más grande

—Me pregunto que podrá ser— dijo Mina abriendo su regalo, cuando lo abrió lo enseño a sus amigas

— ¿Qué es? —

—es el maquillaje Robbie's de 1955, edición limitada. Solo hicieron 4 mil de estos, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? — pregunto Mina admirada.

—Bueno, no fue barato y tarde mucho tiempo pero valió la pena…Feliz navidad—

—oh feliz navidad, eres un peluchito adorable y te quiero. Toma—

— ¿Qué es?...oh— Haruka enseño a todos el peluche de felpa que era idéntico a ella— ¿lo hiciste tú a mano? —

Michiru miro a la mini Haruka que había hecho Mina, sonrió ante la imagen de las dos rubias abrazándose con fervor, evidentemente estaban muy satisfechas con los obsequios. Abrió su caja sin mucha ilusión. La imagen de su obsequio la dejo sin aliento. Miro con cariño las iniciales "MK", Tomo el violín con manos temblorosas y como si fuera un niño pequeño lo cobijo entre sus brazos y estrecho con su cuerpo.

—Gracias—

Todos voltearon ante el tono cortado de Michiru que tenía los ojos muy brillosos, las lágrimas amenazaban con delatarla. Tomo aire para calmarse y sus ojos se clavaron fijos en los verdes de Haruka.

—Es un obsequio precioso, muchas gracias—

Y sin importarle nada estar en casa ajena, en una fiesta de navidad, repleta de desconocidos, ella tomo el arco del violín, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que pedía a gritos su cuerpo. El instrumento emitió los primeros sonidos y Michiru sintió que por fin volvía a respirar su alma. Tantos años habían pasado desde que ella había tocado un violín por última vez. Tanto tiempo postergando lo que tanto anhelaba en silencio, se sentía viva. Dejo de pensar y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Ahora solo estaba su alma, su cuerpo y este violín en perfecta sincronía, como había sido desde que tenía solo cinco años. Recordó tantas cosas, la imagen de su amada abuela tocando para ella, su primer violín que le regalo su padre con ojos llenos de orgullo, el recital en la primaria que los dejo a todos sorprendidos, los concursos nacionales en la secundaria, los certámenes internacionales en la preparatoria. La mirada de admiración y de deleite de un gran público en los grandes teatros escolares.

Si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos y plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo se hubiera dado cuenta de la melodía dramáticamente triste que invadió el cuarto, y tal vez con un poco de suerte hubiera podido ver el par de cuencas verdes que eran los más afectados por su música y la miraban con los ojos cargados de melancolía.

* * *

— **¿Qué te pareció el concierto? —**

— **Maravilloso, estoy fascinada— contesto haruka ayudándole a setsuna a quitarse su pesada gabardina. La morena la miro extrañada.**

— **No te veo muy convencida— afirmo mientras veía a la rubia dirigirse a las licoreras.**

— **no es eso, fue delicioso. Pero la violinista me pareció muy…. —haruka movió su mano intentando encontrar un término adecuado—poco talentosa—**

— **¿tú crees? A mí me pareció que estaba a la altura—**

— **Conozco a alguien….—haruka le tendio la copa a setsuna y miro el líquido ámbar con atención—era una compañera de la preparatoria, era una violinista sin igual, no he escuchado a alguien tocar el violín de esa manera—**

— **alguien parece que estaba enamorada de la violinista de la escuela— bromeo setsuna**

— **no, ella y yo nunca cruzamos muchas palabras. — setsuna no parecía estar de acuerdo con la explicación, así que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello negro—Pero me gustaba oírla tocar es todo—**

— **¿sabes a mí que me gusta más que nada en este mundo? —**

 **La mujer morena acerco sus labios a los suyos y demandantemente le robo un beso, haruka sonrió.**

— **¿Qué? —**

— **escuchar a la violinista más talentosa, o más sorda me da igual, pero a tu lado—**

— **Eso será siempre— dijo haruka tomando la cintura de setsuna quien ya se había posicionado sobre sus piernas**

— **Siempre— repitió setsuna mirándola fijamente antes de juntar sus bocas de nuevo.**

* * *

—haruka, es incomparable. la calidad del sonido es muy buena. — dijo michiru mirando el violín con admiración y leyó la etiqueta en voz alta— **"Antonius Stradivarius cremonenfis; faciebat anno 1700"** es increíble, está el sonido incomparable, la etiqueta, los materiales, debiste pagar mucho dinero por esta copia, esta increíblemente bien hecha, parece un auténtico Stradivarius—

—bueno, es que lo es— declaro haruka, michiru miro ahora a su compañera con sorpresa, pero frunció el ceño al ver las gruesas lagrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas. Volteo a ver a todos que parecían estar más ocupados abriendo los últimos obsequios.

—¿Por qué estas llorando? —

—tu música, esta melodía que acabas de tocar, me hizo recordar un momento hace muchos años—

— ¿recordaste a setsuna? —

Haruka no contesto, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—era navidad también, regresábamos de un concierto. Nos acabábamos de comprometer y celebrábamos, ella me había invitado a ver a la sinfónica nacional. Platicábamos sobre violinistas—

— ¿pensabas casarte con ella? —

Haruka guardo silencio, se secó las lágrimas. Michiru comprendió que quizá no estaba preparada para hablar de ese tema.

—haruka, has salvado mi cuerpo, y a mi hija también. Pero con este violin has rescatado mi alma, me la has devuelto…gracias—

La rubia correspondió la sonrisa. Abrió la boca pero su mirada se fue directo a la ramita que descansaba justo arriba de donde estaban. Michiru la imito y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba solo dejo escapar un pequeño "oh" ahogado.

—haruka se acercó a ella y su rostro se puso a dos palmos del de ella. El corazón de michiru comenzó a latir desbocado ante el nerviosismo de tenerla tan cerca y el no saber qué hacer, jamás pensó que haruka se atrevería a besarla, sintió la mano de la rubia tomar firmemente su mentón y con autoridad levanto levemente su rostro. Michiru ya estaba lista para huir, gritar, patalear o lo que fuera para alejarse, cuando haruka deposito un beso en la frente de la mujer.

—jamas te faltaría al respeto michiru, soy tu amiga lesbiana recuerdalo— dijo con una sonrisa muy burlona.

—¡HARUKA TENOH….MUERDAGO! — Grito mina mientras corría hacia ellas, y sin ninguna pudor le dio un rápido beso de piquito a su amiga— te la voy a robar michiru, esta mujer tiene muchos cocteles que preparar, ¡tienes que ponernos ebrios! Que la fiesta se desmadre aquí —

—Ya voy, ya voy— dijo haruka siendo arrastrada por su amiga. Michiru por su parte se llevo la mano al corazón, seguía bombeando frenéticamente, sintió que el aire se le había escapado y comenzó a respirar con ansiedad.

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

NA: HOLA, LARGA AUSENCIA DE DIEZ DIAS LO SE, PERO ES QUE DEBO INFORMAR QUE YA REGRESE A MI CASA (DONDE NO HAY INTERNET) Y MIS VACACIONES SE ACABARON, ASI QUE REGRESE A MI TRABAJO DONDE TRABAJO DOBLES TURNOS, A VECES UNA QUE OTRA HORA EXTRA O EN EL TURNO DE NOCHE, ASI QUE….TUVE QUE ACLIMATARME OTRA VEZ A NO DORMIR MIS 8 HORAS SEGUIDAS. (DEBO DECIRLES QUE A MI ME ENCANTA DORMIR, SOY DEMASIADO PEREZOSA) Y PUES YA NI VACACIONES, NI INTERNET NI CAMA, NI NADA.

CON ESTO TERMINO EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO Y AHORA SI, PODEMOS CONTINUAR CON EL CIRCULO NORMAL DE LA HISTORIA. (POR ESO HICE EL CAPITULO LARGO, PARA DARLE FIN A LAS FIESTAS) NO SE CUANDO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR PERO PROMETO QUE SERA PRONTO. Y PUES AHORITA ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTE CAP EN EL TRABAJO RAPIDAMENTE, REALMENTE NO ME DIO MUCHO TIEMPO DE PULIRLO O DARLE MAS DETALLES, PIDO COMPRENSION A ESTE DETALLE.

PERO CAMBIANDO AL FIC, AHORA SI MICHIRU SABE MAS DE SETSUNA, Y RECIBIO EL REGALO DE HARUKA. ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿COMO VEN LA RELACION DE SETSUNA HARUKA? LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE FLASHBACKS QUE ESTOY MANEJANDO? CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA, PUEDEN HACERLO CON CONFIANZA.

SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y APOYO, NOS LEEMOS Y ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO. NOS VEMOS PRONTO. AHORA SI ME DESPIDO.


	15. La arquitecta y la licenciada

—buenas tardes Mizuki, ¿se encuentra la bestia en su oficina? —

Los ojos de la secretaria se apartaron de los documentos que estaba leyendo, y se enfocaron en la despampanante amiga rubia de la arquitecta Tenoh. La licenciada Aino lucia guapísima, y a su cuerpo las caras ropas se ajustaba a su medida para acentuar sus curvas y hacerla lucir aún más hermosa. Como envidiaba a la licenciada, ella era rica, distinguida, atractiva, elegante y lo que más le molestaba es que era muy cercana a la arquitecta.

¡Ella podía estar con ella todo el día! No importaba la Hora ni que tanto trabajo tuviera, la arquitecta siempre estaba disponible para ella. Varias veces cuando la licenciada llegaba a invitarla a comer, veía el rostro de su jefa iluminarse ante su llegada. Hasta a su escritorio podían llegar las carcajadas de ambas, y la mirada que siempre se le escapaba a la arquitecta al verla, podría derretir a cualquiera. La miraba como si fuera una persona muy valiosa, irremplazable.

Ante sus ojos ellas dos eran muy íntimas. Era público y notorio que la arquitecta era lesbiana. ¿Pero la licenciada era su pareja? No tenía forma de saberlo. La arquitecta Tenoh tenía apenas un par de meses en el puesto de supervisor en jefe, y no conocía mucho de su vida íntima, aun no. Sabía que no era casada ya que no tenía ningún anillo de matrimonio o compromiso, y vivía sola. Pero de novias o amiguitas no sabía nada aun. ¿Sería la licenciada una conquista más? tal vez solo era una amiga de la facultad, pero de nuevo eso no era posible porque la arquitecta curso la carrera en el extranjero.

— ¿Mizuki? —

—perdone licenciada, sí. La arquitecta se encuentra, pero está ocupada en unos planos de…—

—Ah bueno gracias— corto Mina a propósito para hacer rabiar a la secretaria, y parece que si tuvo éxito porque antes de caminar despreocupada a la puerta, pudo percatarse de la cara de molestia que le dedico Mizuki.

Al entrar a la oficina no encontró a Haruka en su oficina leyendo y firmando papeles como era lo normal, su amiga se encontraba sentada frente a un enorme Restirador, y con cara de concentración y gran precisión trabajaba en un plano que a mina le pareció gigante.

—Vaya, alguien Tiene trabajo difícil hoy— dijo mientras subía la persiana que tapaba la ventana que daba hacia el escritorio de Mizuki y protegía la intimidad de su amiga. La secretaria que ante esta oportunidad comenzaba a verlas de reojo. —perfecto—

—llegas temprano a comer, tendremos que pedir comida a la oficina porque estoy atrapada hasta que corrija estos planos— Haruka ni siquiera volteo a verla, su tono era peligrosamente amargo, Mina supo de inmediato que "su Haru" estaba muy mosqueada— ¿dime? ¿Qué tan difícil es para un estudiante aprender algo de planimetría y practicar hasta ser el mejor? ¡Nos dan cuatro semestres para dominar esto! Cinco en la universidad de Tokio, ¿y no pueden hacer un plano congruente? Es un edificio de cuarenta plantas, por dios, ¡no es un maldito rascacielos! —

—uy si, que gran pecado— dijo mina con sarcasmo.

—los programas no son excusa para no practicar manualmente, yo me tuve que sentar por horas a aplanar el trasero y hacer mis planos con la manita, el restirador, un lápiz y un poco de cerebro. Ya sabes como la antigua escuela, ¡se han perdido los valores! ¡Profesionales de malvavisco abundan!…. —

Mina bufo, cuando Haruka estaba en esa actitud ni el hombre más paciente podía soportarla. Se acercó hasta su amiga y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus hombros en actitud melosa, pego su cuerpo a la espalda de Haruka.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Haruka respingo ante la inusual caricia y por poco se le iba la mano. Respiro agradecida de su autocontrol que evito que arruinara sus dos horas de trabajo.

—shhhh cállate, masajeo tus hombros y cuello porque estas muy tensa y ni quien te aguante así, además compruebo una cosa. Tómame la mano y besamela con cariño—

Haruka giro su cabeza para mirarla totalmente extrañada, mina abrió los ojos en actitud demandante

— ¡ahora! —

—voy, voy—

Haruka tomo la mano derecha de la rubia y la beso con gran galantería. Mina sonrió triunfal y por poco se carcajea ante los ojos abiertos de Mizuki

— ¡lo sabía! Está muy interesada en ti—

— ¿de qué hablas, loca? —

—hablo de Mizuki, ¿de quién más? —

Haruka rodo los ojos y se llevó dos dedos a las sienes para masajearse.

— ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?—

—es muy obvio soy la diosa del amor recuerda, en cuanto te comencé a meter mano me lanzo una mirada mortal asesina, y cuando me besaste la mano casi se hecha a llorar la pobre, te llama en navidad con unas copas de más, desde la primera vez que me presente aquí me mira como si le hubiera hecho algo, y su actitud conmigo es cortante, y contigo casi se quiere inmolar en sacrificio. Está claro, tú le gustas a esa chica linda que está afuera cumpliendo todas tus neuróticas órdenes—

Mina se sentó en la silla más próxima y miro a Haruka triunfal, con una actitud como si hubiera resuelto un complejo problema. Haruka abrió la boca, su nariz se respingo y miro de forma indiscreta a Mizuki por la ventana. Para luego volver con Mina y susurrarle como si no estuvieran solas en la oficina encerradas a cal y canto.

—aunque fuera cierto, Mina. No puedo relacionarme con alguien del trabajo, es poco ético y menos mi secretaria—

—ay pues muy fácil, la despides— dijo mina con ligereza

— ¿en serio? — ironizo Haruka.

—bueno, en ese caso asciéndela, dale un puesto mejor, nómbrala jefa de algo, de secretarias si quieres. Así ya no trabajara directamente contigo y no tendrán tantas diferencias, tú no te sentirías avergonzada de salir con una secretaria— callo brevemente y luego miro a Haruka con reproche y uso el tono acusatorio — ¡que elitista te has vuelto! —

— ¡no es eso! —

—entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? —

—no puedo hacerla jefa de secretarias porque ese puesto no existe, y entre las secretarias su puesto es el más alto. Ahora, no soy capaz de ascenderla porque Mizuki solo tiene la escuela preparatoria como más alto nivel académico, no puede ascender más allá de secretaria o capturista de datos. No tengo tanto poder como para hacer eso, y aunque lo tuviera no lo haría, no está académicamente preparada—

—ay que triste, entonces el proyecto "vuelta al ruedo" otra vez está en ceros—

— ¿proyecto que…?—

—"vuelta al ruedo" te trato de conseguir una chica con la que salir, llevas varios meses triste y deprimida y sin ningún encuentro sexual, y ahora con una belleza como Michiru contigo y sin poderle hacer nada, comprendo que tus niveles hormonales deben estar por las alturas. Si sigues así te volverás loca, necesitas urgentemente una chica con la cual irte a un hotel y tener una buena cog…—

— ¡comprendo! — Haruka se levantó del restirador, muy escandalizada. Mina la miro con una sonrisa burlona

—dios mio, sigues siendo un poco mojigata—

— debo salir con una chica, muy bien. Pero no será Mizuki, por lo poco que me ha platicado sus padres murieron hace un año, ella tuvo que dejar la universidad y conseguir empleo para mantener a sus dos hermanos menores, lo que menos necesita esa pobre chica es que su jefa la confunda y la use para saciar sus instintos y luego cruelmente la bote a la basura—

Para el hastió de Haruka, mina comenzó a reírse en su cara ante el comentario.

—ay vamos, te estás haciendo la interesante. Ambas sabemos que tú eres incapaz de usar a una persona, ni de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien. Eres demasiado buena como para dañar a alguien a propósito—

—a veces las personas lastiman los sentimientos, por más buenas o generosas que sean—

—Te acabas de hacer una novela—

—novela que es cierta—

—Tu secretaria no es precisamente una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno? A esa edad lo que una menos quiere es un compromiso, créeme—

—yo me comprometí con Setsuna a los veinte, rodilla al suelo, mi madre me acompaño a pedir su mano a sus padres y todo el numerito—

—lo hiciste porque te sentiste obligada, y no lo niegues—

—jamás lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera sentido obligada—

—tenías veinte años, ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, admirada, envidiada y codiciada. A su lado te sentías perfecta, ella era buena para tu ego herido de tantos años. Querías estar a su lado a toda costa... —

—ay ya. Como sea, no saldré con Mizuki de todos modos. Es una niña para mí, le llevo seis años de ventaja—

—ah pero bien que querías que Setsuna si te hiciera caso a pesar de que te lleva once años—

Haruka guardo silencio un momento, miro a mina quien la observaba como quien se sabe vencedora de la discusión.

— ¿Qué quieres comer entonces? — Pregunto derrotada descolgando el teléfono, muchas veces podía sorprenderla con su análisis de la situación, era tan estrictamente observadora y analítica que debía reconocer que iba a ser una gran abogada— ¿Qué te pido?—

—ah no, tenemos que salir. Quiero que nos vea juntas, seguro se está imaginando en este momento que ando tras de ti queriéndote encajar mis garras femeninas. Ahora solo falta que se lo confirmemos y una vez que la magia de los celos actué…..— Mina trono los dedos y le hizo su señal de la victoria— ella solita te propondrá salir, te lo aseguro. Intentará darme "pelea". ¡JA! Como si se pudiera dar pelea a la mejor amiga…—

—entiende que no estoy interesada Mina, es solo una niña—

— ¿no? Bueno en ese caso salimos, nos portamos cariñosas y así perderá todas las esperanzas. Eso es mejor eso a que tengas a la pobrecita haciéndose ilusiones contigo. Ya luego te llevare de cacería —

—está bien, pero solo una hora. Mina porque si me extiendo contigo me quedare hasta tarde trabajando y eso es lo que menos quiero—

—Está bien—

Haruka le abrió la puerta, y Mina aprovecho para dirigirse a la secretaria con el tono petulante y engreído que su familia había perfeccionado por generaciones y que ella tanto odiaba usar. Aderezada también con una mirada cargada de superioridad.

—secretaria, cancele las citas y los compromisos de la arquitecta en las próximas dos horas. —

Mizuki abrió la boca estupefacta ante el tono despectivo con el que fue tratada, volteo a ver a su jefa quien pareció ignorar la situación a propósito.

—volveré pronto Mizuki, pida usted algo de comer también, nos espera un día pesado—

La arquitecta Tenoh ni siquiera la vio al darle la orden, su tono también fue distante, indiferente. Se desabrocho el saco y rápidamente se lo puso a la licenciada Aino. Volvió a detectar la misma mirada cariñosa de ambas, la sonrisa que la arquitecta dejaba escapar al verla hizo su aparición, lucia radiante y divertida.

—hace frio afuera—

—Gracias—

—bien Mizuki, nos retiramos. Vuelvo pronto— señalo Haruka, Mizuki no contesto de inmediato. Su mirada se concentró en la mano de la licenciada que se entrelazo con la de la arquitecta. Entonces estaba confirmado. Ambas estaban saliendo. Sintió el labio inferior temblarle y agacho la cabeza para que no vieran su reacción. Lo peor de esa situación seria que la arquitecta descubriera la turbación, y peor aún la licenciada.

—si arquitecta—

—Cariño, apúrate que perdemos la reserva—

—Ah perdón— Haruka comenzó a caminar con Mina y ambas desaparecieron dejando a una secretaria mirándolas completamente estupefacta. Lo había logrado, la licenciada al fin había conseguido a la arquitecta. Sintió que la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla. Pero ella no se rendiría, ella estaría junto a la arquitecta seria su brazo derecho, su indispensable. Se conformaría con estar a su lado, y verla.

Suspiro. Miro los papeles con decisión y con ánimos renovados se concentró en la lectura, ella haría que la arquitecta la notara.

— ¿Qué te apetece comer? No te miento, de verdad tengo el tiempo contado— dijo Haruka viendo atenta los números cambiantes del elevador— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto ante el silencio de su amiga

—Acabamos de romperle las ilusiones a esa chica— dijo con reproche

— ¿de qué hablas? —

—de que tú ahora eres Michiru y Mizuki es Haruka, solo que tú tienes pleno conocimiento de que ella está enamorada de ti. —

Haruka miro a Mina totalmente desconcertada ante el análisis, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo hilar ninguna idea, ambas rubias se quedaron viendo por unos instantes sin saber que decir. Las palabras de Mina eran duras, pero Haruka sabía que tenían algo de cierto.

— ¿piensas que hice mal? —

—no sé, nunca he sufrido un amor imposible, tu puedes entender a Mizuki mejor que yo. Tú dime—

Haruka guardo silencio un rato y después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Hasta hace unos días no había escuchado la risa de Michiru kaioh—

— ¿Cómo? —

—sí, hace poco escuche a Michiru reír por primera vez en mi vida ante algún chiste mío. Pude ver su cara de diversión a tan solo unos centímetros mío de distancia, y en ese mismo instante me pregunte; ¿Cómo pude creer que amaba a Michiru kaioh con tanta locura en la preparatoria?, nunca escuche su risa, nunca supe que adora comer tomate crudo con sal y limón como botana, ni tampoco que lo primero que hace en las mañanas es bostezar y caminar alrededor de todo el departamento como si fuera un robot, hay muchas cosas que no sabía de esta chica y yo en la preparatoria decía que la adoraba y sentía morir por ella. Y no conocía nada de su carácter, sus manías…. Nada…. no sé cómo pude creer que la amaba, no se puede amar lo que no se conoce—

Mina miraba la expresión de Haruka en silencio, la forma en que lo decía y su cara pensativa al hacerlo.

—…con Mizuki pasa lo mismo, Ella conoce pocas cosas de mí, solo soy la maldita jefa exigente que le da órdenes y analiza que todo este realizado a la mayor perfección posible, no sabe nada de mi vida, ni mis hábitos, ni mis intereses, te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que estuve pasando por una depresión tan grande por mi ruptura, para ella yo solo soy la perfecta arquitecta de ropas elegantes, estudiada en una de las mejores universidades del mundo y una soltera codiciada…no tiene una imagen real de mi.—

—bueno ¿Cómo va a saber de tu ruptura si lo único que le muestras es tu genio de mil demonios que tienes? La mayoría en este edificio te tiene pavor, me he percatado—

—a mí no me mires— se defendió Haruka — como sea. A ti fue a la que se le paso la mano con Mizuki usando el tono de tu padre, que bien te sale ¿eh?, increíble Es casi idéntico—

— ¿verdad que si? — contesto Mina como si le hubieran hecho un halago — si tanta prisa tienes que te parece si vamos a comer Gyudon callejero del señor Shinji—

— ¿todavía vende ese señor? —

—oh sí, me he dado un par de vueltas desde que te fuiste, pero aun vende en el mismo lugar de siempre—

Haruka sonrió y se llevó la mano a la boca incrédula.

—¿Quién creería que la heredera del mejor bufete de abogados de Japón, y una arquitecta de talla internacional se sienten tan a gusto comiendo en un humilde puesto de Gyudon de 300 yenes en un callejón?— se burló Mina

—Y Aun le debo cien yenes de la última vez que fuimos, en la preparatoria—

— ¿hace seis años?, con los intereses ya le debes una fortuna…y ¿Cómo están tus protegidas? Hotaru me envió un mensaje ayer, me dijo que hoy entraba a clases de nuevo. ¡Ay lo que daría por regresar a la primaria!—

—bien, está emocionada con el celular que le regalaste, en vacaciones no dejaba de mandarme mensajes. Fue un buen detalle—

Haruka le pasó a Mina su celular, los ojos azules se posaron en los textos.

Hotaru: Haruka buenos días, intente levantarme temprano hoy pero no pude despedirte, solo quería desearte buen día, mucho ánimo en el trabajo. Mamá ya salió a conseguir trabajo. Yo me aburro en casa.

Haruka: Pequeña Hotaru gracias, deje un libro en el escritorio de mi estudio. Es sobre mitología Griega, espero que lo disfrutes. Hay varios en los libreros, eres libre de elegir el que desees

Hotaru: Haruka Mamá regreso ya, no sentí las horas. Me la pase leyendo el libro muchas gracias. Estamos a punto de comer, Mamá me dijo que te desea buen provecho y desea que no te malpases. ¿Podríamos bajar a los juegos cuando llegues?

Haruka: ya comí, provecho para ti y tu madre. Claro, llegando a casa te acompañare a los juegos.

Hotaru: solo espero que no aparezca Lumi, a veces me marea.

—que ternura de niña, pero… ¿Quién es Lumi? —pregunto Mina interesada

—es el hijo de los vecinos, un verdadero parlanchín, ese niño no se calla. Y cuando esta Hotaru….menos—

— ¿está interesada en ella? —

—mina, ¡son niños! No seas pervertida—

—ay que tiene, ¿si te dije que yo sentía un enamoramiento por el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre? —

— ¿el que es socio en el bufete del señor Aino? —

—El mismo. Desde niña me gustó mucho, es que era tan bueno, tan perfecto, justo, leal y bueno—

—vaya, tú también tienes a tu "Michiru Kaioh" personal— ironizo Haruka —y eso que dices que no tuviste un amor imposible—

—él no fue mi amor imposible, solo fue mi modelo a seguir. También es abogado aunque él ya se recibió—

—vaya, ¿y cómo se llama el caballero perfecto? — Pregunto Haruka —hasta yo ya me siento enamorada de el—

Mina soltó una carcajada, adoraba el sentido del humor de Haruka

—Kunzite—

Haruka arrugo la nariz con gesto asqueado

—tiene nombre de imbécil—

—olvídalo, mejor sígueme platicando de tus protegidas—

— pues nada Hotaru regreso a clases hoy y Michiru ha estado todo este tiempo buscando trabajo, aunque es muy tardado. Aun no recibe ninguna llamada de las compañías a las que ha mandado solicitud—

Mina observo un momento la cara pensativa de Haruka, chasqueo los dientes y desvió su mirada hacia el contador del elevador.

—bueno era obvio que ninguna compañía le iba a llamar para contratarla—

— ¿a qué te refieres? — Haruka frunció el ceño y clavo una mirada de reproche en su amiga. Mina se encogió de hombros.

—a la misma razón por la que dijiste que Mizuki no pasaría de ser una simple secretaria. Michiru tampoco tiene carrera universitaria, y te apuesto a que nunca en su vida pronuncio la palabra trabajo, no es personal útil para las compañías, tu misma lo acabas de decir. Ella solo servía para continuar los negocios de sus padres pero con eso de que la desheredaron…—

Haruka tuvo que aceptar que su amiga solo estaba diciendo la verdad, soltó un suspiro cansado. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante el estacionamiento. Siendo realistas Michiru lo tenía muy difícil para conseguir un empleo decente. No tenía ninguna oportunidad por más que caminara por la ciudad.

—La vida laboral apesta— dijo con pesar mientras le abría la puerta a Mina.

—Lamentablemente tienes razón— Mina entro al auto y una vez sentada rebusco entre sus cosas. Cuando Haruka entro al vehículo le tendió un delicado y bien decorado sobre sellado—y pronto entrare a ella, toma—

— ¿Qué es esto? — Haruka lo tomo.

—es la invitación de mi graduación el día 20 de enero, sería un honor que me acompañaras.—

—Ay mina— Haruka acaricio el rostro de su amiga con delicadeza, y sin pensarlo se fundió con ella en un abrazo— el honor y gusto es mío, ¿ya sabes que ponerte?, tendremos que ir de compras. ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana?, no importa dejar a michiru y Hotaru una noche solas, ellas entenderán. —

Mina la miro sin comprender.

— ¿de qué hablas? Tu invitación es para tres personas, contemple a michiru y a Hotaru. —

—pero… ¿en serio? ¿No te molesta?—

—en lo absoluto, mis padres celebraran en grande. Toda mi familia está invitada, los abogados del bufete de mi padre, las chicas obviamente, y ustedes. —

—no me digas—

—sí, y después de la fiesta, mis padres darán una "reunión". Con barman, dj, servicio de banquetes…en fin mi padre esta extasiado y quiere tirar la casa por la ventana—

—es natural, eres su única hija. Y te gradúas como abogada en una buena universidad, es obvio que el señor Aino está viviendo un sueño hecho realidad—

Mina sonrió

—Creo que mis padres están felices de que después de dos años de indecisión, al final deje de ser tan terca y termine estudiando derecho como era su deseo, y continuare el lucrativo legado que me han dejado, junto con su grandísima agenda llena de contactos importantes—

Haruka guardo silencio, pudo detectar el tono de Mina. En el fondo se encontraba la resignación y un poco de decepción. Haruka sabía de antemano que Mina siempre deseo dedicarse a ser cantante. Pero después de dos años de confusiones al salir de la preparatoria, ella termino cediendo ante las presiones de sus padres que lo único que valía para ellos era que Mina continuara con ser la cabeza en el bufete. Al ser hija única las presiones y demandas fueron imposibles de aguantar. Así que poco después de que se fuera de voluntariado con ella y Setsuna, Mina tomo la decisión de entrar a la carrera. Quizá también influyo el ver cuanta injusticia había aun en el mundo.

—Mina— hablo Haruka mirando la invitación fijamente— sé que tu sueño siempre fue ser una estrella. Pero hay motivos más nobles en la vida y que hayas decidido dedicar tu vida y tu profesión a buscar siempre la justicia y la verdad. Sin importar clase social, género o preferencia sexual…hace que piense que este mundo puede ser mejor, porque sé que al igual que tú, quizá allá afuera uno, o muchos abogados eligieron su profesión por hacer este mundo menos cruel….—

—Haruka…—

—Serás una gran abogada Mina Aino…ya eres un buen ser humano—

Mina se le quedo viendo unos instantes evidentemente en shock ante estas apasionadas palabras, un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ponerla en evidencia, pero supo controlarse y una sonrisa asomo su rostro.

—dime una cosa. ¿Cómo es que Michiru aún no cae rendida de amor por ti? —

Haruka soltó una larga carcajada

—Ya pronto lo hará, descuida— bromeo

—con esos Regalazos que le das no lo dudo. Casi se desmaya al recibir su violín, y por su actitud contigo hasta le daban ganas de besarte el dedo gordo del pie—

Haruka no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga. Era siempre agradable ver a mina con su sentido del humor, y gran alegría.

—te lo prometo Haruka, seré la mejor….pero no puedo serlo si me muero de inanición, ya enciende ese auto—

—Ah perdón—

Haruka echó a andar el deportivo, al salir del edificio y toparse con el primer semáforo en rojo, la rubia comenzó a mirar la ciudad en silencio.

— ¿en qué piensas? —

—en que en estos momentos Michiru está caminando por toda la ciudad, y me alegro de haberla vuelto a ver—

— ¿Por qué tendrás otra oportunidad de conquistarla? —

Haruka negó con la cabeza

—porque así no esta tan angustiada por saber si tendrá que comer mañana, o donde dormir esta noche….me alegra haberla encontrado Mina, ¿eso me vuelve egoísta? —

—no lo creo…eso te vuelve un gran ser humano—

Ambas se miraron durante un breve instante, Haruka asintió y espero a la luz en verde.

—yo creo que Michiru esta vez sí se dará cuenta—susurro entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Haruka distraída

—Que ya está en verde por si no te has dado cuenta— dijo mina con una sonrisa señalando el semáforo.

 **Continuara….**

NA: HOLA COMO ESTAN, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA LISTO ¿Qué OPINAN? ¿Qué PIENSAN?

SE ACABARON LAS VACACIONES DE DICIEMBRE, INCLUSO PARA HARUKA, HOTARU Y MICHIRU. A REINICIAR CON LAS LABORES Y AL IGUAL QUE HARUKA, TAMPOCO TENGO EL DIA TAN LIGERO, POR ESO ES LA TARDANZA.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VEREMOS EL DIA DE MICHIRU, Y ESTARA ENFOCADO EN ELLA Y SU PERSPECTIVA.

PROMESA DE QUE NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. GRACIAS ENORMES E INFINITAS POR SUS REVIEWS. EN SERIO ME ANIMAN A SER MEJOR, INCLUSO A ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO. EN FIN CUALQUIER CONTACTO… EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO.


	16. Nubes

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

—como vera me matricule con honores del prestigioso colegio mugen, mis credenciales son impecables. Y yo…—

—Comprendo señorita— el evaluador la miro con gesto aburrido y Michiru supo que este sería otro intento fallido— sus papeles están en orden, pero no encuentro ninguna experiencia o trabajo como secretaria previo, su currículo está en blanco. Me temo que no nos muestra ningún punto fuerte—

— ¿punto fuerte? — Michiru lo pensó unos instantes y se acomodó en la silla para aparentar seguridad— aprendo rápido licenciado Toranozuke, tengo deseos de aprender y necesidad de salir adelante. De verdad me interesa mucho el empleo—

El hombre no cambio su postura aburrida, simplemente se quitó los lentes y se tallo los ojos.

—La llamaremos señorita kaioh—

Michiru rio derrotada.

—no, no lo hará….ya ha evaluado que no tengo la preparación necesaria para el puesto— dijo con amargura para después levantarse y hacer una educada reverencia —gracias por su tiempo—

Bien con este era el segundo que la rechazaba, su andar se dirigió hacia el siguiente gran edificio, a un par de cientos de metros. Al llegar al lobby de las oficinas de comercio del gobierno busco a que se desocupara una de las atareadas secretarias.

—buenos tardes, vengo a solicitar el puesto de capturista de datos y…—

La mujer en cuestión solo levanto un dedo y sin siquiera mirarla le contesto

—pase por favor a la oficina de capacitación, ahí le darán la información necesaria—

—Gracias señorita—

La empleada no le contesto siquiera. Michiru al llegar a la puerta se reacomodo la ropa y verifico que todo siguiera en perfecta presentación. Toco la puerta dos veces y una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto severo le abrió la puerta.

—buenas tardes, vengo a dejar mi currículo. Estoy muy interesada en el empleo de capturista de datos y…—

La mujer la miro con recelo.

—A ver, pase— ordeno, Michiru sonrió nerviosamente, pero obedeció la orden al instante. —Tome asiento—

La mujer tomo el folder que Michiru le entrego y comenzó a analizarlo con atención. Sus ojos bajaban rápidamente, y murmuraba entre dientes pero analizaba todas y cada una de las hojas que tenía Michiru.

—Bien, señorita…. — la mujer releyó los documentos —…Michiru. El puesto de capturista de datos no es solamente tomar datos en la computadora, necesitamos un enfoque más hacia la contabilidad, el puesto en si es que alguien corrobore los datos que se están proporcionando y sean correctos y para eso se necesita cierta preparación—

—comprendo, pero….puedo aprender. Estoy más que dispuesta a tomar cursos de capacitación o…—

—Si claro, veo que no me comprende— insistió la mujer —necesitamos a un contador, o alguien que tenga conocimientos en esa área comprobables. Tengo entendido que el Mugen enseña una especialidad en la preparatoria, si usted se especializo en el área de administración quizá podríamos….—

—Artes…—

—¿Cómo dice? —

—mi especialidad en el mugen, fue música y artes— exclamo con tono amargo muy avergonzada de aquella especialidad que en su adolescencia fue el más grande de sus orgullos.

—ya veo. — la mujer cerro el folder un instante después de escuchar—una bella especialidad sin duda….pero inútil en este caso, lo lamento mucho señorita no puedo siquiera aceptar su currículo ni considerarla como una aplicante—

—…Y no le estoy hablando de experiencia laboral porque veo que no tiene nada en lo absoluto…. —

Tomo el folder y alcanzo a sonreírle a la capacitadora. Michiru guardo silencio sin saber que decir. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y la señora pareció darse cuenta y para aumentar más la congoja de Michiru le dedico una sonrisa cargada de conmiseración.

—lo lamento mucho, de verdad. — Dijo levantándose — si hubiera alguna licenciatura o carrera técnica podríamos hacer algo, pero con el nivel de preparatoria….no puedo hacer mucho—

Michiru se levantó sonriendo y se llevó una mano rápida hacia su ojo derecho que ya la estaba poniendo en evidencia.

—no se preocupe, comprendo. Muchas gracias—

Tomo la mano de la mujer brevemente y después con gran rapidez salió del edificio, tiro el periódico. Aun le quedaban tres oficinas a las cuales visitar pero era inútil, todas eran lo mismo. Un conjunto de "gracias por venir, le llamaremos" "lo sentimos pero el puesto ha sido ocupado ya" "se lo agradecemos mucho, pero no es lo que buscamos". Habían sido ya varios días buscando y aplicando puestos. No pedía mucho ya que sabía que su educación no estaba a un nivel profesional, y por eso había aplicado para ser secretaria o asistente, pero para su sorpresa para esos puestos también necesitaban una carrera técnica, o algunos cursos especializados. Suspiro, tenía que aceptar que no estaba preparada para algo así.

Tenía que aceptar que el destino al final la había alcanzado con la consecuencia de sus malas decisiones.

Aceptar que a pesar de que sus parientes y conocidos de hace muchos años se asombraban y decían emocionados que ella rebozaba en inteligencia y estaba destinada a grandes cosas al final….no había logrado el suficiente merito como para adquirir un empleo, el que fuera. El ser humano que tanto maravillaba a propios y extraños no pasaba de intentos fallidos, y solo fracasaba día tras día.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de autobús, ya casi era la hora de salida de los chicos de primaria, así que era mejor llegar temprano, de todos modos no pasaría nada de provecho hoy, y los ánimos ya se le habían muerto, quizá mañana seria otro día...hoy ya no podía enfrentarse a otro fracaso más.

—Disculpe— dijo un muchacho que había chocado con ella, se llevó las manos a la cabeza algo descolocada — ¿se encuentra bien? —

—sí, no se preocu…— su mirada se dirigió al restaurante y el cartel que solicitaba empleado—no se preocupe— dijo con una sonrisa, bien no era una mala idea solicitar empleo ahí, necesitaba el dinero y como Haruka le había dicho hace días al revelarle su idea de ser secretaria…no había ningún trabajo indigno o vergonzoso . Tal vez ahí solicitando ser mesera no pusieran tantos "peros" y ella podría al fin ver la cara feliz de Hotaru al darle la noticia de que su madre al fin tenia algún empleo para mantenerla, y pronto dejarían de ser las marginadas que Rubeus las condeno a ser. Al parecer la sonrisa fue demasiado efusiva ya que el chico en cuestión se puso como un tomate y la miro embelesado.

—sí, quisiera invitarte a tomar una nieve como disculpa. ¿Qué dices? —

Michiru alzo una ceja ante el evidente coqueteo y la actitud de seductor del chico, quizá malinterpreto su sonrisa, pero de cualquier forma no estaba interesada en alguien que parecía estar a la mitad de la universidad.

—Lo lamento, yo…no estoy…veras yo…. —Michiru no sabía que decir para evadir el compromiso, así que contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente—….soy lesbiana—

El chico asintió y se retiró de inmediato al escucharla. Michiru lo pensó un instante. No sabía de donde había sacado tal contestación, antes jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente usar ese tipo de pretexto, quizá la cercanía con Haruka le habían permitido darse un poco más de idea acerca de la homosexualidad en general **.**

Sus pasos se adentraron en el establecimiento, miro con atención las mesas que estaban repletas de comensales. Y un jovencito corría de un lado a otro para atender a todo el mundo, evidentemente no se daba abasto, ya que eran alrededor de quince mesas, sin contar las que estaban afuera en el pequeño jardín interior.

Era un lugar bastante sencillo pero no por eso dejaba de ser acogedor. El lugar estaba repleto de ejecutivos y empleados ocupados ya que alrededor había grandes edificios de oficinas y varias centrales de empresas importantes. Este restaurante estaba ubicado en un lugar privilegiado. Hecho un vistazo hacia el jardín, en el centro había una fuente relajante de agua, y a su alrededor varios árboles y flores que eran el deleite de los que se sentaran ahí.

—buenas tardes, solo queda lugar en el barra. Enseguida la atiendo. Bienvenida— dijo el joven con un japonés fluido, pero con acentuación bastante rara. Parecía ser Francés o algo parecido.

Decidió sentarse en la atiborrada barra y esperar a que el mesero se desocupara para preguntarle a quien se podría dirigir.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar? —

Michiru miro con atención a la anciana, la miraba de forma educada pero también estaba impaciente, era obvio que era la hora pico del lugar.

—eh…no, vera…. —

— ¿si? —

—Vengo a lo del empleo…. — la anciana la miro de arriba abajo y soltó una risotada muy divertida—….el empleo de mesera, ¿aún está vacante? —

— ¿quiere trabajar de mesera? — pregunto con incredulidad, Michiru se dio cuenta que todos en la barra se giraron a verla con cierta indiscreción. Era obvio que para ellos era un chiste que la chica bonita y elegante, vestida de Channel solicitara ese empleo. Reunió todo su valor y la dignidad y con tono orgulloso repitió sus palabras.

—Sí, estoy interesada en el puesto—

—Venga conmigo por favor— exclamo la anciana ahora sin ningún signo de humor. Michiru se pasó del otro lado de la barra y se metió en la puerta encontrándose con la pequeña oficina de la mujer—soy la señora kasumi y la dueña del restaurante. ¿Trajiste solicitud de empleo? —

Michiru se lo tendió al instante, la mujer se puso unos lentes mientras se sentaba en el pequeño escritorio. Donde una vieja laptop descansaba.

—A ver vamos a ver…. — murmuraba la anciana— kínder para niños superdotados, primaria y secundaria Católicas, preparatoria en el colegio Mugen, todos muy caros, todos muy exclusivos, para niños que tienen que refinar primero el oxígeno antes de respirar porque se les meten las bacterias y en todos cursaste muchísimos talleres de arte, música, pintura, y artes dramáticas. Excelentes promedios y grandes cartas de recomendación….que impresión— soltó esto último con ironía.

La anciana termino de evaluar el folder lleno de papeles, y lo aventó en el escritorio con cierta brusquedad, sus ojos miraron a Michiru que se encontraba roja por aquella evaluación tan directa a su educación. Su resistencia había llegado el limite ya. Trato de ocultar las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Mi respuesta es….NO. lo siento, no tienes ninguna experiencia como mesera— soltó inapelable—no entiendo por qué alguien como tú, solicitaría empleo—

—Entiendo— Michiru tomo el folder y se levantó como resorte, y en tres segundos ya estaba afuera del despacho. No supo si fue su imaginación, o las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Pero durante los breves instantes que tardo en salir del restaurante, sintió las miradas curiosas de varios comensales.

Con la dignidad y la autoestima hecha pedazos salió del lugar. ¿Qué hacer entonces? No la querían ni siquiera para servir platos con comida a las personas. ¿Tan inútil se veía para las personas? ¿Era en realidad su existencia en la vida un desperdicio? ¿De verdad que tantos años de su vida pasaron sin aprender nada?

Cruzo la calle con el rostro hecho un mar de lágrimas, el rímel a prueba de agua súper especial comenzaba a correrse por el rostro, ahora si estaba segura de que las personas a su alrededor la miraban. ¿Cómo no mirarían a la mujer llorosa que tenía el maquillaje como el de un payaso triste? Avergonzada de su existencia misma bajo la cabeza con resignación y acelero el paso para alejarse y calmarse en algún lugar discreto.

Se sentía mareada y con ganas de sollozar y gritar su frustración, Recordó el parque que se encontraba dos cuadras del sector, y el cual siempre estaba solitario. Creyó escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, pero había tanta gente alrededor que seguramente se referían a otra persona. Prácticamente hecho a correr, sus lágrimas no habían pasado, al contrario ahora su vista estaba completamente nublada. Como se imaginó, el lugar estaba semivacío. Se sentó en una de las bancas más alejadas, y un sollozo lastimero escapo por su garganta.

Se sentía tan inútil, tan humillada. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía que reconocer que la culpa de su situación era totalmente suya. Ella tomo todas esas malas decisiones. Como quería retroceder el tiempo para dejar de ser aquella soberbia chica a quien la diosa fortuna le sonreía de tal manera que vivía despreocupada de su futuro.

Una pareja que estaba a unos metros de ella volteo a verla ante el escándalo que estaba haciendo. La miraron con curiosidad, la chica le lanzo una mirada burlona. Ambos se miraron y abandonaron el lugar.

Ni siquiera su nueva soledad la hicieron sentirse más calmada, al contrario solo aumentaron sus sentimientos de tristeza. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo. Trato de respirar y calmarse pero solo dejo escapar otro sollozo y más lágrimas. Con el dorso de su mano trato de limpiarse, pero nuevas aparecieron y para su bochorno de su nariz comenzaba a salir bastante secreción y ella no tenía ni una triste servilleta.

Que patética se veía.

—Aquí tienes—

El alma se le fue al piso, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de voltear a ver a la dueña de aquella mano que sostenía un pañuelo de seda color azul. Conocía a la perfección aquella voz, era la última a la que quería ver en esos momentos. Supuso que cuando el destino se cagaba y reía de alguien lo hacía en serio. Era la única explicación.

—Gracias— tomo el papel con la vista fija en el piso, sin atrever a hacer contacto visual con aquellos ojos verdes. No podía enfrentarse a una Haruka viéndola con lastima, no podría. Sintió el cuerpo de Haruka sentarse a su lado. Espero a que la rubia le dijera algo, lo que fuera. Pero en cambio ella solo guardo silencio mientras miraba fijamente hacia el cielo concentrada. —Tu trabajo—

—No importa mi trabajo en este momento— contesto con seriedad

—Eres una de las últimas personas…— Michiru comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y entre sollozos termino su frase—…que quería que….me vieras….Así—

—Salí a comer con mina…— Haruka contesto sin siquiera mover su vista del cielo azul cargado de nubes—…fuimos al mismo puesto de Gyudon al que íbamos cuando éramos preparatorianas, caminaba en dirección a mi auto cuando te vi, me preocupe mucho, creí que …te habían asaltado o hecho algo malo….no quiero irme sin saber que paso realmente—

—no me paso nada malo— explico Michiru limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo— quiero decir…no me hicieron nada feo ni estoy lastimada….solo—

—Esta triste— comprendió Haruka mirándola por fin. Michiru asintió y no necesito más explicación— ya veo…. ¿quieres que te de tu espacio? —

Haruka la miro con expectación, Michiru parecía que no iba a reaccionar. Solo se limitaba a mirar el piso y llorar en silencio.

—Entiendo— Haruka comenzó a levantarse pero la mano de Michiru la detuvo firmemente. Haruka ahogo un grito de dolor, las uñas de Michiru se habían encajado en su pierna ante la fuerza de su agarre. Con rapidez volvió a sentarse para librarse de aquella mano asesina.

—Espera, necesito a alguien junto a mí….más que nunca—

—ven aquí —

Haruka pasó un brazo por la espalda de Michiru, y la atrajo hacia ella para cobijarla entre sus brazos, Michiru se dejó guiar y sus brazos también se aferraron a la cintura de Haruka. Su rostro se escondió en el hombro derecho de la rubia y Michiru con ese nuevo refugio pudo al fin descargarse. Lloro, sollozo y grito con rabia. Incluso no se dio cuenta, pero su mano golpeo con brusquedad el hombro de la rubia, pero esta solo guardo silencio, se armó de paciencia y dejo que Michiru se calmara como ella deseara.

Muchos minutos pasaron hasta que Michiru dejo de gemir lastimeramente, la aguamarina se apartó del cuerpo de Haruka y paso aire como si hubiera corrido una larga carrera.

— ¿te sientes un poco mejor? —

—Hotaru….ella, faltan pocos minutos para que salga de la primaria…— exclamo parándose de la banca, pero Haruka se interpuso

—hey, hey, hey, tranquila. Espera, Hotaru no te puede ver de esta manera, estas muy alterada—

—sí, pero…—

—Tranquila, tranquila, espera un poco—

Michiru al fin hizo contacto directo con los ojos verdes de Haruka, detecto varias emociones en ellos, preocupación por ella y a pesar de eso …brillaban decididos. Parecían emanar una calma absoluta, parecía la mirada de alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y sin saber por qué decidió confiar en ellos.

—llamare a serena, ella pasa personalmente por Rini todos los días a la primaria, puedo pedirle pase por Hotaru, créeme es de mi total confianza. ¿Qué dices? —

—sí, está bien —

Haruka por fin soltó una sonrisa, saco su celular y con agiles dedos marco el numero de una de sus amigas más cercanas.

—¿cabeza de bombón?...me gustaría pedirte un favor enorme y por favor necesito que me digas que si. Veras necesito que pases por Hotaru a la escuela, si la hija de Michiru. Ocurrió un imprevisto y no podrá pasar por ella. ¿Cómo? — sus ojos se posaron en Michiru—si, Michiru está bien. Solo será por hoy, espero que no sea molestia. Muy bien, es la primaria #03 de Tokio. Si, muchas gracias serena. Pasaremos por Hotaru mas tarde, te lo agradezco. —

Haruka colgó y volvió a teclear rápidamente en el celular.

—¿Hotaru?...ah maestra, perdone a Hotaru por contestar en horas de clase, que bueno que está usted, mire usted, no podemos pasar por la pequeña debido a un imprevisto muy fuerte y una persona de nuestra total confianza lo hará por nosotros pero tardara entre 20 a 30 minutos y quisiera pedirle como un favor persona que se quede con ella en lo que llegan. Si, entiendo…—

Michiru miro a Haruka callar por un momento

—le agradezco mucho su atención, la persona en cuestión se llama Serena Tsukino, es rubia y tiene un peinado con dos odangos. La reconocerá usted, va acompañada de una niña de cabello rosa. Si. Le agradezco mucho, pase una buena tarde—

Haruka colgó, se sentó y volteo a ver a Michiru que no sabía ni que decir, ahora que estaba calmada sentía que había hecho todo un espectáculo y la vergüenza que sentía aumentaba a cada segundo.

—serena ya va en camino, piensa llevar a las niñas a comer—

—lo lamento—

— ¿Qué? —

—Tu traje— dijo Michiru señalándola con la cara roja, Haruka volteo a verse, tenía su impecable camisa blanca empapada por las lágrimas, mocos y saliva de Michiru. Las manchas de rímel corrido y labial estaban por todas partes. Michiru no sabía ni por dónde meterse de la vergüenza.

El labio de Haruka comenzó a temblar, Michiru se preocupó quizá Haruka se había enfadado, pero para su sorpresa, comenzó a estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Los ojos de la rubia estaban cerrados y su mano derecha se posó en su frente, poco a poco la risa comenzó a contagiarla, y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la sonrisa paso a una risa, y las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas que se mezclaron con las de Haruka. Una vez que recuperaron la calma Haruka se sentó a su lado.

—no te preocupes por una camisa, tiene remedio…..—

—Me siento mejor— confeso Michiru limpiándose las lágrimas que irónicamente ahora eran producto de las risas.

—La tristeza y los momentos malos también tienen remedio….— dijo Haruka mirándola ahora con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—no puedo ocultarte esto mucho tiempo, nadie me quiere contratar. Ni como secretaria, ni como capturista, ni como asistente….incluso intente emplearme como mesera y no me dieron el trabajo— explico Michiru poniéndose seria

— ¿por eso estabas llorando? — Michiru asintió sin verla— quizá solo fue un mal día—

—no, esto no es un mal día, solo es una vida mal planificada—

—qué curioso—

— ¿Qué? —

—tú tienes una vida mal planificada, y yo dedico mi vida a eso, a hacer planos y proyectos que pueden ser bellos y bien cimentados o un conjunto de malas decisiones que tenga consecuencias funestas….y son tantas elecciones, tantos factores con los que tengo que trabajar que a veces siento que las situaciones me sobrepasan, tengo días en los que pienso que no soy lo suficientemente capaz como para tomar elecciones tan vitales en un edificio. Me ves segura y preparada, pero a veces te confieso que me moría de miedo ante las responsabilidades que descansan sobre mí….así que, Michiru kaioh a todos nos ha sobrepasado varias veces los retos que se nos imponen, no es cuestión de carrera, de educación o de nivel académico….solo…así es la vida, una serie de pruebas de resistencia que una vez superadas nos harán ser mejores—

— ¿te has sentido como una fracasada? Como si…. ¿como si tu vida no tuviera ningún sentido y fueras insignificante? —

Haruka sonrió, se desabrocho los botones de la manga de su camisa, descubrió su brazo y se desabrocho el grande y pesado reloj suizo. Michiru dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Una gruesa cicatriz surcaba por su muñeca, era demasiado larga y ancha. Su mirada de incredulidad se posó en el rostro de Haruka. Lucia bastante incomoda.

—como…como…—

—tenia dieciséis años y pocas ganas de vivir, casualmente esa noche mi madre llego temprano a casa. Llevaba tres meses sin hacerlo. Yo acababa de cortarme las venas en la sala y ella al segundo siguiente abría la puerta por que había invitado a los vecinos a cenar, el señor era paramédico. Si lo hubiera hecho en mi cuarto encerrada quizá hubiera logrado mi propósito, si ella no hubiera estado ese día también lo habría logrado, y si el señor no hubiera sido paramédico también me hubiera suicidado….no lo conseguí, seguí con mi vida y aquí me tienes ahora—

—pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

—Por lo que acabas de decir— contesto mirándola con melancolía —me sentía insignificante en esta vida….seguí adelante, cambiar mi vida, intentar ser mejor—

—pero, ¿no te sientes a veces que la vida te supera? ¿Qué no estas avanzando? —

—si, a veces. A todos nos pasa—

— ¿Qué haces cuando eso te pasa? —

Haruka miro hacia el cielo y se puso cómoda en la banca.

—miro las nubes moverse—

— ¿perdón? —

—las nubes, me gusta mirarlas con atención. Son como nosotros, ellas están ahí y avanzan, algunas lo hacen lentamente por que están llenas de muchas cosas, otras más rápido debido a que van ligeras, pero todas lo hacen y el ver esa evolución es un espectáculo hermoso. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo, aunque no nos demos cuenta. A veces nuestras circunstancias son difíciles y por eso avanzamos lentamente o sentimos que estamos estancados, pero avanzamos…siempre avanzamos. —

Michiru dejó escapar una sonrisa, tomo la mano de Haruka con vehemencia. Nunca había tratado con una persona homosexual en su vida, Sabia que existían otras preferencias y las respetaba en general, pero si tenía que hacer honor a la verdad Haruka era la primera persona lesbiana con la que tenía un contacto más allá que de vista. Y por el contrario a lo que hubiera pensado hace mucho, Debía aceptar que iba a estar en deuda con la vida por haberla puesto en su camino, y por darle una segunda oportunidad para tratarla. Haruka era divertida, generosa, inteligente, responsable, paciente, observadora, podía charlar con Hotaru por horas sin aburrirse o aburrirla, procuraba que siempre estuvieran a gusto, y desde que Rubeus las había dejado dejo de sentirse incompleta o angustiada si lo pensaba bien era al contrario. Haruka y su sola presencia era tranquilizadora para ella. Le transmitía mucha paz, mucha calma. Incluso por segunda vez habia aparecido en el momento indicado para ella. Miro su rostro concentrado en mirar las nubes, una sonrisa leve surco su rostro al verla. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella y Haruka dócilmente entrego su mano.

—Gracias por aparecerte en mi camino, Haruka—

—Descuida, fue una suerte que este sector este lleno de gente y mi trabajo quede cerca de aquí— dijo Haruka con la vista al cielo y sin mirar la cara de desconcierto de Michiru. Pero la aguamarina al contrario de enojarse, solo sonrió aún más ante la distracción de la rubia.

—sí, fue una suerte— Michiru recargo la espalda en la banca y al igual que la arquitecta, su vista fue directo al cielo pero su mano permaneció entrelazada a la de Haruka.

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **NA/ HOLA, UNA ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA. DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTE ATAQUE DE INSPIRACION SE DEBE A QUE AL IGUAL QUE MICHIRU, ME HAN HECHO DUDAR DE MI CAPACIDAD**

 **ESPERO QUE LA FRUSTRACION DE MICHIRU SE SINTIERA, QUE PUDIERAN EMPATIZAR CON ELLA, YA QUE CREO YO QUE TODOS NOS HEMOS SENTIDO ALGUNA VEZ SOBREPASADOS POR LA SITUACION. Y ESPERO QUE PARA QUIEN ESTE PASANDO, HAYA PASADO O PASE POR UNA SITUACION SIMILAR SEPA SALIR ADELANTE ANTE LOS OBSTACULOS IMPUESTOS.**

 **Y CON ESTO PUES TERMINO EL CAPITULO Y MI NOTA, ESPERO QUE PRONTO NOS VOLVAMOS A LEER. Y CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA**


	17. Amistades

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—Bien serena, Michiru va para allá— Haruka colgó el celular, de su maletín saco una libreta pequeña y una fina pluma. Y con mirada concentrada comenzó a trabajar— Serena está en el restaurante infantil del club "Piral" aquí está la dirección y un pequeño croquis, aunque no creo que te pierdas cualquier taxi puede llevarte sin problemas—

— ¿no vendrás? — pregunto mientras tomaba el papelito. Hubiera deseado que su pregunta tuviera otro tono, quizá uno menos necesitado. Tal vez era que estaba muy sensible.

—no puedo, tengo trabajo retrasado. ¿Necesitas dinero?—

— ¡no! — Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato por la vergüenza — tengo todavía de lo que me diste—

—bien, diviértete con las chicas. Relájate un poco, cabeza de bombón puede levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera—

Michiru asintió, Haruka se acercó a ella y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, hecho a correr. Seguramente llevaba muchísima más prisa de la que quería aparentar. Tomo el taxi rápidamente al ser una gran avenida donde estaba. Entrego indicaciones y el silencioso paseo le permitió meterse en sus pensamientos.

Hace unos minutos cuando Haruka le abrazo pudo notar…no, pudo sentir algo. Su corazón latió rápidamente. Su llanto comenzó a apaciguarse y en vez de la tristeza y decepción, durante un instante solo pensó en el cuerpo de Haruka que la abrazaba, en devolverle el abrazo y en lo bien que se sentía siendo estrechada de esa manera tan cálida, tal vez fue la magia del momento. Y seguro lo dejaría pasar pero estaba también el hecho de que ella misma entrelazo sus manos con las de Haruka, el cómo sentía el contacto más que incomodo, placentero. Era como si….el estar tocando y haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de Haruka le agradara, le gustara.

No

No podía hacerse esto, y menos confundirse.

Fue simplemente que la estaba consolando y nada más…Haruka había sido su paño de lágrimas y su más grande apoyo en estos momentos de necesidad, era todo. Agradecimiento

¿Y si no?

¿Y si de verdad la sensación de su piel contra la de Haruka era tan agradable siempre?….No, No, No, ella siempre fue heterosexual y nunca tuvo un contacto con otra mujer de ese tipo…lo habría sabido, se habría dado cuenta de que tenía otro tipo de preferencias sexuales en la secundaria o en la preparatoria….

— ¿señorita….está bien? —

— ¿Qué? ¿Perdone? —

El taxista la miraba con desconcierto por el espejo retrovisor.

—Ya llegamos, parecía estar en otro mundo—

—lo lamento, gracias— Michiru sonrió por compromiso y le entrego al taxista un par de billetes, el señor asintió y Michiru salió despavorida de aquel taxi, como si al cerrar la puerta y abandonarlo se fueran con él, los pensamientos y emociones de los que no deseaba saber nada.

— ¿es aquí? — debió de imaginárselo.

Ante ella estaba un gran y lujoso restaurante con un patio de juegos recreativos gigante, y según parecía también salas multimedia didácticas e incluso tenían un pequeño acuario, canchas, en fin el paraíso de todo lo que se llamara a sí mismo un infante.

Se acercó hasta las escaleras donde un fuerte personal de seguridad custodiaba el orden en el recinto. Una señorita de minúsculo vestido le sonrió brevemente.

—buenas tardes, bienvenida. ¿Ya la esperan? —

—Si—

—Muy bien, necesito ver su credencial de socio del club, por favor—

—Ah— tartamudeo brevemente—no tengo, vengo a recoger a mi hija, esta con la señora Tsukino chiba—

La señorita hecho otro vistazo a su libreta y soltó una sonrisa

—ya veo, la señora Tsukino ha pagado una extensión, aquí tiene su tarjeta y sea bienvenida. Acompáñeme por favor, la llevare a su mesa—

Michiru miro el lugar, todo era mármol, madera y bambú en una decoración tan sobria que distaba mucho de cualquier colorido restaurante infantil común. A su alrededor los niños no corrían despavoridos, ni gritaban con júbilo, al contrario ellos caminaban con bastante rectitud, lentamente, bastante preocupados por sus modales y maneras. Michiru se sintió tan triste al verlos, sin vida y alegrías propias de su edad. Porque ella fue niña idéntica, una princesita de porcelana que no tuvo infancia ni juegos. Todo en ella fue disciplina y estudios. Modales y más modales. Reglas de etiqueta al por mayor. Se vio a través de la conducta de esos pequeños hace muchos años. Sus padres habían controlado todo alrededor suyo, incluso tal vez sus pensamientos e ideales.

Con tan correcto ambiente, era natural que la mesa de los Tsukino destacara. Michiru sonrió al ver a serena discutiendo infantilmente con su hija. Ambas estaban prácticamente gritando, al parecer la causa era el juego de mesa que ambas estaban zarandeando muy molestas, a su lado Hotaru reía por el espectáculo tan divertido.

—Aquí está su mesa— señalo la mesera con un dejo de burla—enseguida le mandare la carta y podrá decirle al mesero a qué hora quiere que la comida le sea servida, con permiso— tras una reverencia, tuvo a bien retirarse.

—¡saca ya los billetes a mí no me engañas! — rugía la pequeña Rini intentando levantar el tablero de "Monopoly"

— ¡te estoy diciendo que estás loca! —

—la que está loca eres tu serena, si crees que no me iba a dar cuenta, ¡has usado cinco billetes de 500! ¡Estás haciendo trampa! —

— ¡soy tu madre, no me hables así! Es una imaginación tuya, te digo que…—

Pero para mala suerte de serena, el tablero cedió y dio paso a los fajos de billetes que ocultaba la rubia. Michiru alzo una ceja incrédula de que una madre le hiciera trampa a su propia hija solo para ganar un estúpido juego de mesa. Pero bueno, la señorita Tsukino nunca se destacó por ser una persona madura.

—¡mira lo que hiciste! Ahora me van a cobrar el juego—

—eso hubieras pensado antes de hacer trampa. Ven Hotaru, vamos al planetario y dejemos a esta tramposa aquí—

—alto ahí jovencita, antes pónganse las pulseras— ordeno serena, Rini la miro con fastidio pero Michiru detecto en la mirada autoritaria en Tsukino que no bromeaba, pasaron breves segundos hasta que la hija obedeció y se puso la pulsera.

—listo, ¿podemos irnos ya? —

—sí, si, largo de aquí— declaro serena agitando su mano

—ejem, hola hija— carraspeo Michiru, y las tres voltearon a verla. Hotaru además esbozo una sonrisa.

— ¡madre! — Hotaru se acercó a abrazarla efusivamente.

— ¿ves? ¿Qué te cuesta portarte así? —exigió serena.

— ¿Qué te cuesta ser una madre así? — contraataco Rini.

—mamá, Rini me llevara al…—

—al planetario, eso escuche. No tarden mucho— dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, enfrente de serena.

—Enseguida volvemos señora Michiru— declaro Rini con gran educación. Las chiquillas desaparecieron entre brincos, gritos, risas y juegos. Michiru sonrió al verlas, eran unas niñas que si estaban disfrutando su niñez. Eso le daba satisfacción.

—A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto al ser tan infantil con ella, temo que la puedo terminar malcriando—

— ¿perdona? — Michiru volteo a ver a serena quien tenía la vista fija en donde se habían ido las niñas.

—pero es que esta niña tiene un carácter tan maduro y correcto que a veces siento que si la dejo ser así no podrá vivir su infancia ni divertirse, me da miedo la sola idea de que mi hija no disfrute su niñez—

— ¿por eso eres así de infantil con ella? —

Serena sonrió con diversión

—siempre he sido inmadura, creo que lo recuerdas—

—claro, es imposible olvidar a alguien tan peculiar, es de las pocas personas que recuerdo a la perfección. A Haruka, a Rei, a lita me temo que no recuerdo mucho de ellas. En cambio usted es alguien digna de recuerdo, señora Tsukino—

Una mueca incomoda surco el rostro de serena, pero Michiru pensó que fue su imaginación

—llámame serena— pidió la rubia

—Sí, serena—

—¿sí?...ah, oh—

Michiru no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada ante la distraída mujer delante de ella, en la preparatoria era divertido, pero que la chica siguiera igual a los 25 años…era memorable.

—Lo lamento—

—descuida, como te decía mis padres siempre me exigieron ser toda una damita. Una niña educada, callada, y con modales refinados. Nunca pude lograrlo, Darién fue igual aunque el si cumplió todo al pie de la letra, se saltó la infancia y ahora tiene muchos traumas el pobre— explico serena con simpleza — por eso quiero que mi hija se divierta, que sea feliz. Y ahora los padres de Darién le piden que no sea exigente con su hija, que la deje jugar, enlodarse, y gritar como loca. Como si hubieran dejado a su hijo hacer todo eso—

—creo que todos tenemos ese trauma de fingir ser muñequitos de porcelana—

—En nuestro nivel social es algo común— dijo serena dando un largo sorbo de su malteada de fresa.

—sí, lamentablemente. ¿Ya tardaron las niñas no? —

Serena asintió, tecleo en la Tablet que se encontraba colocada a un costado de la mesa. Y presiono el botón "pulseras". Un mapa de todo el lugar se desplego y dos puntitos caminaban juntos en lo que parecía ser una bóveda muy grande.

—A ver, aquí dice que siguen en el planetario, hay alrededor de diez niños alrededor de ellas, un adulto y dos del personal de seguridad—

—y eso que no querías controlar a tu hija— ironizo Michiru. Serena soltó una carcajada.

—bueno, una cosa es querer controlarles la vida, y otra cosa es querer cuidarlos siempre y evitar que les pase algo, me muero si algo le pasa a Rini, incluso deje de trabajar para estar todo el día con ella. Aunque muchos piensen que es fastidioso ser ama de casa—

—vaya, te entiendo. Desde que Hotaru llego a mi vida y en las circunstancias en las que llego….yo solo quiero el bienestar de mi hija, también yo tome la decisión de no trabajar y quedarme a cuidarla—

—¿en que circunstancias llego? —

Michiru tosió levemente

—bueno yo…—

—me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, lo siento—

—no, no hay problema. Mis padres Querían que abortara a Hotaru — el rostro de serena se transformó en una máscara de terror — fue la segunda orden que desobedecí, la primera fue seguir a lado de mi novio, la tercera no volverlo a ver, la cuarta no irme con él, la quinta no regresar jamás—

—que crueldad de padres—dijo serena haciendo un puchero y volviendo su atención hacia su malteada

—Muy severos, como abundan en nuestra clase social— explico Michiru con cansancio— y ahora estoy condenada a caminar por toda la ciudad para buscar un trabajo, aunque como lo veo tardare muchos años—

— ¿Cómo? ¿Haruka te está pidiendo su dinero? — Exclamo ofendida —¡pero si ella gana miles y miles de dólares al mes! ¿Cómo se atreve a pedírtelo así como así? ¿Es en serio? No puedo creer que haga algo así…ella nunca ha sido…—

—no, no ¡tranquila! Te equivocas, Haruka lo que menos me ha pedido es su dinero pero…—

—Ah…te da pena— entendió serena calmándose—ya veo, escucha hagamos esto. En la empresa Tsukino siempre se necesita personal, ¿Por qué no me mandas tu currículo y encuentro algún empleo donde podamos acomodarte? —

Michiru se escandalizo

—no te ofendas serena, pero no quiero un favor de esta naturaleza. Me daría mucha pena aceptar un empleo por ti—

—tranquila, no pasa nada. No es un favor, tú necesitas el empleo y la compañía familiar empleados. De hecho creo que tengo el empleo perfecto para ti — Michiru se quedó muda, la sonrisa cándida de serena y la forma en que la miraba la hicieron sentirse en total confianza. Por un momento pensó que no era una mala idea después de todo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad yo…—los ojos de serena se posaron brevemente en la tableta, le sonrió con cortesía pero al segundo siguiente tomo la tableta con angustia, la desconecto y se paró como un resorte.

— ¿ocurre algo? — pregunto Michiru alcanzándola

—Rini y Hotaru están en la sala virtual en compañía de un niño y de dos adultos, y no hay nadie del personal cerca. —

— ¿eso es malo? — pregunto Michiru trotando a su lado, la inocencia y calidez de serena habían desaparecido y su rostro estaba completamente serio. —quizá solo están platicando con ellas, o quizá haciendo amistad—

—tal vez, pero me quiero asegurar. Te sorprendería lo que pueden hacer los pedófilos para secuestrar niñas —

A Michiru esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, tal vez era una exageración de serena sobreprotectora, pero ¿y si…? Acelero el paso y prácticamente azoto la puerta de la sala al entrar.

Ahí se encontraban Rini y Hotaru agarradas de las manos, mientras platicaban con un hombre y una mujer que estaban riéndose ante la espontaneidad de las niñas. Y del otro pequeñito que cuya melena platinada le pareció conocidas.

—ay no—

— ¡señora kaioh! — exclamo el pequeño acercándose a ella, muy contento— que bueno que trajo a Hotaru a divertirse un poco, este lugar es mi favorito. Es para gente un poco estirada, los niños de aquí son unos creídos, pero los juegos que tienen son muy divertidos ¿no le parece? Estaba convenciendo a las niñas de que vayamos a la sala del bungee…..—

—disculpa, pero… ¿Quiénes son? — pregunto serena con cierta desconfianza, la pareja se acerco

—mucho gusto señora Tsukino, soy Kalevi y ella es mi esposa Atenea y este pequeño — señalo al niño que estaba atacando a Michiru con su charla— es nuestro hijo Lumi —

—somos vecinos de la señora kaioh y la arquitecta Tenoh— explico la mujer de piel bronceada. Serena asintió

—oh, creí que eran unos pervertidos—

— ¿Cómo dice? —

—nada, nada. —

La pareja comenzó a reír ante la exageración de serena, parecieron encontrarla muy graciosa por que Kalevi estaba tornándose de un insano color rojo contrastando con su blanquecina piel.

—normalmente acompañamos a Lumi a los juegos, ya que no socializa mucho. —

— ¿Hotaru? — Pregunto Lumi suplicante — ¿podríamos ir al bungee? —

Las miradas se posaron en la niña de cabello negro, su mirada se fue directo al piso al tener tanta presión. Pero una mano blanca tomo la suya con cuidado.

—Vamos, es muy divertido— dijo Lumi sonriéndole. —Luego podemos a los juegos que más quieran— Hotaru asintió y Lumi no necesito más. —tú también Rini, puedes venir, ¡PAPÁ, ENSEGUIDA VENIMOS! — exclamo el niño jubiloso negándose a soltar la mano de Hotaru. Atrás de ellos caminaba una Rini que parecía no estar con el mejor de los humores y le lanzaba miradas cargadas de odio a Lumi.

—pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos también nosotros? Lancémonos del bungee — exclamo Atenea ciertamente emocionada.

—Me parece una excelente idea— respaldo serena animada. —lancémonos todos—

—No me parece una buena idea— opino Michiru pensativa junto a Kalevi.

Y sin consultarle ni pedirle permiso, serena tomo a Michiru fuertemente y la llevo a rastras hasta los juegos.

* * *

Después de trabajar por muchas horas para Haruka Tenoh fue una sorpresa llamar a serena y escuchar que aún seguían en el club y por las risas animadas supuso que estaban muy divertidas. Haruka miro su reloj, las 9:55 y Al ser un restaurante infantil, cerraban a las 11 en punto. Tal vez si se daba prisa podría pasar por Michiru y Hotaru. Le indico a serena que iba en camino, se acarició el cuello, y una vez que se acomodó el saco, salió de la oficina

— ¡Mizuki! ¿Qué hace aquí? Debió de Salir hace cuatro horas— la secretaria le sonrió

—usted también arquitecta y aquí esta, me quede por si necesitaba algo. Y de paso corregí y archive las facturas—

—Entiendo— Haruka se quedó pensativa un momento —pero no es correcto que salga de la oficina a estas horas, veré que le paguen sus horas extras—

—descuide, no es problema— exclamo con una sonrisa. Haruka solo asintió.

— ¿tiene modo de irse a su casa? —

—Tomare el transporte—

—de eso nada, la llevare yo misma. ¿Dónde vive? —

—no es necesario—

—insisto—

—De verdad arquitecta, no es problema—

—Mizuki — exclamo Haruka con el mismo tono que empleaba cuando algo no estaba bien hecho. La secretaria asintió

—está bien, puede dejarme en la avenida Hokka, a la altura de la glorieta. Mi casa queda a pocas cuadras de ahí—

—Está bien— Haruka sonrió, era perfecto le quedaba de camino y no tenía que desviarse, el ascensor abrió sus puertas—después de usted—

Haruka entro al ascensor y pudo detectar la mirada de Mizuki fija en ella. Volteo a sonreírle con educación y la secretaria había correspondido con una brillante y espectacular sonrisa. Haruka trago saliva. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de ofrecerse a llevarla.

* * *

—Serena ya estoy llegando— exclamo Haruka saliendo de su auto y encendiendo un cigarrillo. El cuello le dolía y estaba muy cansada, sin mencionar que pasar media hora con Mizuki viéndola sin poder disimularlo fue demasiado agotador.

Una vez que Haruka llego al restaurante se sorprendió no solo de encontrarlo abierto, sino que además de él estaban saliendo serena y Michiru muy risueñas junto a un hombre y una mujer tomados de la mano. Sus rostros las caras de felicidad eran evidentes y todos parecían reír y bromear entre ellos. Las niñas iban agotadas, y a su lado iba un niño que bostezaba sin parar.

—parece que ya llego la vecina por usted, kaioh— comento Kalevi casualmente. —hasta luego, y espero que pronto se repita—

—cuenta con ello, quiero la revancha. — contesto serena refiriéndose a la competencia de tiro con arco en la que Kalevi y serena se habían apasionado de más y la prueba era la montaña de peluches que ahora cargaban. Al final el vencedor fue el finlandés pero una serena aun no admitía su derrota.

—Nos vemos luego, aquí tienen sus fotos— dijo atenea entregándoles a Michiru y a serena las fotos de su salto en bungee, de su carrera de go cars, en el simulador, en la máquina de fotos, etc etc. Fue un día bastante divertido, y tenía que concederle a Haruka la razón. Serena Tsukino era una compañía que podía levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera.

—Nos vemos Michiru, te llamare mañana en cuanto tenga certeza de que hay algo disponible para ti—

—me salvas la vida, muchas gracias—

—Descuida— serena agito la mano para quitarle importancia— ahí esta Haruka—

Michiru volteo a verla y su sonrisa desapareció brevemente.

— ¿esta…fumando? — pregunto con desagrado. Serena volteo a verla y sonrió

—oh sí, siempre lo hace cuando está cansada o estresada por el trabajo, ¿Por qué? ¿Eres asmática? — pregunto inocentemente.

Michiru lo pensó un momento, no podía decirle a serena que le había sorprendido y desagradado que Haruka fumara por la simple razón de que se había imaginado a una Haruka perfecta y en su mundo de perfección no podría caber el hecho de que Haruka gustara de un habito tan nocivo como era el fumar. Simplemente esa idea era inconcebible para la Haruka perfecta que pensaba que era.

—Nada es solo que…es malo para su salud—

—tienes razón, si tanto te preocupa puedes decirle a Mina que intente hablar con ella—

— ¿Mina que tiene que ver en esto? —

—por qué Haruka siempre hace que mina le dice, es increíble. Haruka es muy terca y a nadie hace caso, pero cuando se trata de Mina sea lo que sea ella termina por hacer lo que le pidió. Mina dice que es su súper poder de "domadora de fieras" —

Serena comenzó a buscar en la enorme bolsa las llaves de su vehículo. Le contesto a Michiru sin voltearla a ver, así que nunca pudo saber cuál fue su reacción y cara al contestarle. Pero el silencio de Michiru le indicaron que le había dado en que pensar.

—ah, bueno yo no soy nadie para decirle que hacer—

—pensándolo bien. Sería bueno que dejara el cigarro. Aunque no es tan adicta, solo lo prende para calmarse….en fin deja me despido de ella—

Michiru vio como serena y Haruka hablaban, a su lado sentía la mano de Hotaru y la voz de su hija hablando con Rini. Pero ella no podía despegar su vista ante la sonrisa de Haruka al hablar con su amiga. Era diferente, con serena bromeaba y reía claro, pero con Mina era obvio que el ambiente se tornaba muy muy diferente, más que amigas parecía existir entre ellas una complicidad bastante peculiar, una complicidad como de…novias.

Miro los labios de Haruka moverse mientras miraba con ojos asombrados las fotografías que le mostraba serena.

Antes se lo había planteado por mera curiosidad, pero ahora viéndolo a estas alturas de verdad que se moría por saber.

¿Haruka estaría enamorada de Mina aino? ¿sería Mina el amor imposible de Haruka, la mujer a la que estaba destinada esa cajita musical que termino dando a Hotaru?

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **NA/ HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO….YA 400 COMENTARIOS, WOW EN SERIO SE LOS AGRADEZCO BASTANTE, Y ESPERO RETRIBUIR UN POCO A ESOS COMENTARIOS Y BUENAS VIBRAS QUE ME MANDAN CON ESTE CAP QUE NOS DEJA VER UN POCO MAS DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MICHIRU.**

 **¿Qué OPINAN? YA ES HORA DE QUE LOS MANIFIESTE? O SE ESTA TARDANDO? ¿SIENTEN QUE VOY MUY LENTA? ¿O QUE SE ESTA COCINANDO BIEN?**

 **POR CIERTO, UNA INFORMACION. EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PUSE QUE Rini ESTABA EN LA PRIMARIA, PERO AL RECAPITULAR…ELLA ESTA EN SU ULTIMO AÑO DE PREESCOLAR, Y HOTARU ES LA QUE ESTA EN PRIMERO DE PRIMARIA, LO SIENTO ME EQUIVOQUE AL ESCRIBIRLO, SOLO UN BREVE DETALLE.**

 **QUIERO INFORMAR QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO EL CAPITULO DESDE EL CELULAR, ENTONCES ESCRIBIR AHÍ ES MUY TARDADO Y COMPLICADO PARA UNA ESTRICTA ORTOGRAFRIA, POR ESA RAZON ME HE ATRASADO Y SE QUE YA PASO LA GRADUACION Y EL CUMPLE DE HARUKA ESTA MUY CERCA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESCRIBIRE SOBRE ELLO….HARU TENDRA FIESTA! : D SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO, CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA…EN UN REVIEW**


	18. Dudas

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

— ¡Michiru! — exclamo Haruka sorprendida de verla, sus ojos se fueron directo al reloj de la sala pensando que quizá se había equivocado pero no. Eran las seis de la mañana en punto. — no es que no me de gusto verte, pero ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —

Michiru se giró a ver a Haruka de forma tan mecánica que más bien parecía un robot

—Haruka… ¿ya es de día? —

—si… ¿no has dormido? —

—No he podido— reconoció Michiru mirando hacia el piso con vergüenza—serena me confirmo una cita hoy, dice que es posible que hoy mismo me empleen y…—

—Estás nerviosa— adivino Haruka, mientras sacaba del frigorífico una botella de agua. Señalo divertida la postura tan tensa que tenía la aguamarina— es tu primer empleo y estas nerviosa de meter la pata—

—¡Haruka Tenoh no te burles de mí! — exigió Michiru con bastante más brusquedad de la que pretendía, pero Haruka pareció no afectarse por el tono. La sonrisa de la rubia se ensancho aún más. De un brinco Haruka se sentó en la barra de la cocina y se acercó a ella hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Michiru trago saliva ante la invasión de su espacio.

—te tengo noticias Michiru, por más que quieras evitarlo…. vas a meter la pata hasta el fondo—

—Que ánimos me das— dijo con sarcasmo

—todos hemos metido la pata, yo he metido las cuatro y hasta el fondo. Mi consejo para ti seria que trates de interesarte, aprender rápido las mañitas del empleo, y empaparte de conocimiento — rio Haruka bajándose de la barra —anda, acompáñame al gimnasio. Así sacaras un poco de tensión y llegaras más despejada— propuso la rubia, Michiru se lo pensó un momento— te puedo prestar un poco de ropa deportiva ¿Qué dices? —

—Está bien—

—acompáñame—

Michiru siguió a Haruka. Ya había estado en esa habitación hace poco menos de un mes, cuando llego por primera vez a su casa. Es la segunda vez que entraba. La cama ya estaba perfectamente tendida. El lugar estaba en balanceado orden, las persianas semiabiertas para que entrara la luz de la mañana. Haruka rebuscaba en el closet que estaba acomodado por colores. Michiru se asombró del cuidado que la rubia empleaba en todas sus cosas.

Haruka normalmente se iba a las 8 de la mañana y llegaba pasando las seis de la tarde, pero su pesado horario no impedía que su departamento luciera reluciente. Y eso sin ayuda de ninguna señora de la limpieza. Eso sorprendía a Michiru, Haruka tenía para pagarle a alguien el servicio, pero en cambio siempre hacia la limpieza ella sola y desde que llegaron, Hotaru y ella comenzaron a ayudarle desde luego.

— ¿dime una cosa siempre has sido así de ordenada? —

Haruka soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba las ropas, dobladas con esmero

—nunca lo fui en realidad, siempre fui demasiado descuidada. No sé si recuerdes pero siempre iba a la preparatoria con la ropa arrugada—

—no me acuerdo, pero me es difícil imaginarte siendo un desorden. Eres una neurótica de la limpieza—

—mi ex novia es la maniática del orden— revelo Haruka entregándole la ropa—a mí solo se me pegaron un poco sus hábitos—

— ¿era peor que tú? —

—mucho peor. Era muy exigente con la limpieza, demasiado. Cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntas por poco nos desollamos vivas. — Reconoció Haruka sonriendo con cariño ante sus recuerdos que parecía atesorar mucho— cuando se molestaba se ponía a limpiar la casa de arriba abajo, mientras que yo guardaba silencio y fingía ser un mueble. En fin, tema pasado. Te espero afuera—

Michiru se cambió rápidamente, planteándose seriamente la idea de que tenía que tener muchísimo más cuidado con el orden y labores de la casa. Una vez que salió del cuarto Haruka le sonrió muy animada, parecía estar contenta de que alguien la acompañara ya que la forma en que la miraba era demasiado. Sus dos ojos verdes parecían brillar al verla.

Michiru negó con la cabeza, imaginaciones suyas. Haruka era una mujer deportista, era natural que hacer ejercicio la pusiera de buen humor. Y la prueba estaba que todo el viaje del elevador Haruka se la pasó hablando de lo bueno, bonito, y genial que estaba el día. Y que nada mejor que empezarlo con un poco de deporte. Michiru sonrió, ¿Cómo era posible que Haruka encontrara alegría en algo tan sencillo como hacer ejercicio? Ciertamente Haruka causaba ternura con sus actitudes tan inocentes.

—listo, bienvenida. —

— ¿hay que pagar por esto? — pregunto Michiru arrepentida al ver el gimnasio lleno de máquinas de última generación, las modernas instalaciones, y carísimos detalles.

—los que son externos sí. Pero tú ya vives aquí, ya estás registrada así que solo pones tu huella aquí y…voila—

"BIENVENIDA ARQUITECTA TENOH" la compuerta se abrió, Haruka entro al gimnasio y Michiru le siguió

"BIENVENIDA MICHIRU KAIOH"

—Bonito— reconoció Michiru. — ¿con que empiezas tú? —

—bueno normalmente hago media hora en la caminadora, y media hora de máquinas. Como es tu primera vez, no te recomiendo nada muy pesado, ven vamos a ver que podemos ponerte— Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y la guio hasta una elíptica mientras presionaba distintos botones para programarla de tal manera que Michiru se sintiera a gusto con el ejercicio.

—Deberías de ser instructora en vez de arquitecta, te sienta bien el trabajo— comenzó Michiru con un tono de provocación mientras la miraba fijamente. —pero aun no entiendo cómo siendo tan deportista, puedes fumar— Vio a Haruka sonrojarse y eso lo encontró más divertido aun. Últimamente encontraba el molestar a Haruka una actividad muy entretenida. Se había dado cuenta de que su compañera era fácil de avergonzar y ver a una persona de apariencia tan seria, sonrojarse como una colegiala le divertía.

—pocas veces me estreso, cuando lo hago necesito correr en el auto a más de 180 kilómetros por hora, o si no fumarme un cigarrillo. Y creo que es más barato el cigarrillo—

—es peor para tu salud, deberías dejarlo—

—Michiru— exclamo Haruka ofendida— en mi vida he fumado como…veinte cigarros—

—aun así, es un vicio horrible. Te hace ver fea— Contesto inapelable haciendo una mueca de disgusto— y te pone los dientes amarillos—

—eso fue un golpe bajo— dijo Haruka burlona— tratare de dejarlo, ¿Qué te parece? —

— ¿así de fácil? —

— ¿de qué hablas? —

—Me refiero que si así de fácil me vas a hacer caso— las mejillas de michiru se tiñeron de rojo— creí que me mandarías al carajo—

— ¿y por qué no? — Contesto Haruka mirándola —tienes razón, me pondrá los dientes amarillos y no tienes idea de cuánto gaste en que quedaran perfectos y cuanto dolor me provoco la ortodoncia. No veo razón para disgustarme por algo así….en fin….veinte minutos, una vez que los hayas hecho me buscas. Estaré por allá—

Haruka señalo con su dedo el lugar pero a Michiru le pareció que todo parecía estar igual. Asintió con desgana. Haruka comenzó a alejarse, jamás pensó que convencer a Haruka sería tan fácil. Serena le había dicho que era una terca entonces ¿Por qué fue tan sencillo aceptar que dejaría de fumar? ¿Le habría dado por su lado? ¿Acaso solo le había mentido para que ya no dijera nada?

Vio a lo lejos una alberca de gran tamaño, se animó. Hace mucho que no nadaba. Le comentaría a Haruka que quería usar la alberca. Se bajó de la elíptica para buscarla y preguntarle qué requisitos necesitaba.

— ¿así? — preguntaba una voz melosa, con el tono de voz muy sugerente. Michiru al escucharla supo que era una mujer queriéndose meter por los ojos a alguien.

—Sí, así está bien— escucho la voz de Haruka contestarle.

Volteo hacia donde había escuchado las voces y Se quedo de piedra al ver a una mujer trabajando con sus glúteos en la maquina mientras miraba a Haruka con la boca entreabierta y uno de sus dedos tocándose los labios sugerentemente además los ojos fijos en los labios de la rubia. No pudo ver a Haruka porque estaba de espaldas. Pero seguro que estaba encantada con aquel coqueteo.

—No estoy segura de estar en la posición adecuada— ronroneo con el tono dulzón que Michiru encontró insoportable y fingido— ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas un poco a…acomodarme? —

Haruka soltó una risotada, no era la risa dulce que le dedicaba a Hotaru, ni la risa divertida que escuchaba cada vez que Haruka se ponía juguetona y comenzaba a bromear con ella, su voz salió ronca, controlada y también estaba cargada de un tono mucho más bajo del usual. Parecía estar cargada de deseo, Michiru sintió como un balde de agua fría al oír ese tono de voz.

—Claro que si—

Las manos de Haruka se dirigieron directas hacia el trasero de la susodicha, al parecer para Haruka no era ningún problema "ayudarla" con sus dudas.

—Haruka— dijo con firmeza mientras caminaba en su dirección. La rubia pareció sobresaltarse, quito sus manos tan rápidamente como si los glúteos de la chica la hubieran quemado. Tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Señal de que lo veía le estaba gustando. Michiru bufo con enfado, jamás hubiera pensado que Haruka caería ante los encantos de cualquier mujerzuela.

— ¡Michiru! que….que… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya terminaste? — pregunto con nerviosismo mirando el reloj. — ¿Tienes algún problema?—

—si, al parecer la maquina se desprogramo, ¿podrías venir un momento? —

— Estoy segura que un instructor podría ayudarte querida— contesto la chica inmediatamente,

Michiru la miro un instante, era una mujer que transpiraba sexualidad por todos los poros de su piel, el pequeño y ajustado short, y el diminuto top que mostraba dos enormes y firmes atributos, y peor la mirada lobuna que le dirigió a Haruka. Era claro, solo buscaba un encuentro sexual y nada más, no parecía ser una chica seria. Pero eso Haruka seguramente lo sabía, no era una estúpida como para darse cuenta. Era obvio que también buscaba algo así.

Michiru sonrió forzadamente, le lanzo a la susodicha una mirada aburrida como ataque a su mirada, parecía querer matarla con los ojos.

—gracias, pero no es un gran detalle, creo que mi amiga lo puede solucionar. ¿Tienes problemas con la postura? Creo que es con las piernas más cerradas y con la vista hacia el frente—

Sin esperar respuesta a su irónico tono, Michiru dio la vuelta sin siquiera molestarse en verificar que Haruka estuviera siguiéndola.

—El gimnasio siempre es un sitio ideal para las conquistas— menciono Haruka para hacer platica. Michiru la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿y ella era tu ligue de esta semana? ¿Te agradan los encuentros de una noche? —

—me estas pintando muy feo, yo no soy así. Esa chica lleva mucho tiempo sonriéndome y tonteando conmigo…y al fin tome el valor de hablarle. Después de muchas semanas—

—Y yo te lo arruine— contesto Michiru con un tono muy intimidatorio, no era una pregunta. Haruka se sorprendió ante la evidente agresividad de la aguamarina.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Solo estábamos….Mina me dijo que necesitaba comenzar a salir con chicas—

—y haces todo lo que Mina te dice ¿verdad? por qué claro, ¿Quién como Mina? — exclamo más enojada ante la mención de Mina subiéndose a la elíptica y programándola ella sola con brusquedad.

Estaba molesta, ella siempre tenía toda la atención de Haruka. En los centros comerciales, en las plazas, en los juegos infantiles del edificio. Y jamás detecto que Haruka mirara a alguien en su presencia. Los ojos verdes de la rubia siempre estaban puestos sobre ella. Verla sonriendo coqueta a otra persona y sobre todo darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban por que la miraban cargados de bondad e inocencia, habían desaparecido debido a la excitación que le causaba el trasero de una tipa cualquiera. Era lógico que a Haruka le gustaran varias mujeres, era soltera, rica, joven. Pero contra toda razón lógica y sin saber muy bien la causa por la que estaba tan molesta, la idea le resultaba totalmente desagradable, quizá se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña que desea tener el amor absoluto de las personas a su alrededor, y ver que le habían robado esa atención quizá era la causa de su enfado….

Y aun peor, la sola mención de que estaba haciendo todo eso solo porque Mina "considero" que era una buena idea, hacían que su humor empeorara.

" **Haruka siempre hace lo que Mina le dice"** La voz de serena retumbo en su cabeza como si se tratara de un taladro.

—Lo hago porque creo que tiene razón, porque ya me estoy cansando de pensar mucho las cosas buscando a una persona ideal, tal vez lo que necesito es conocer citas de una noche, no estaría tan mal— explico Haruka en un tono más elevado. Un poco mosqueada por que Michiru le hablara tan cortante—Michiru ¿estás bien? —

Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka, estaba preocupada. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora esas verdes gemas tan expresivas la miraban con desconcierto y desasosiego. Se estaba volviendo paranoica. No podía molestarse con Haruka por una razón tan absurda. Ella tenía todo el derecho de coquetear y aceptar los coqueteos de alguien, incluso meterse en la cama de quien fuera porque no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, Ella le estaba ayudando bastante y las cuidada, pero no tenía que estar consagrada ni a ella ni a su hija. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enamorada de su amiga, y de tratar de forma especial a quien quisiera. Michiru respiro hondo ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando en enojarse por tonterías? Nunca le armo una escena a su marido cuando descubrió que la engañaba con otra mujer, sería absurdo que se molestara con Haruka que no le debía ningún tipo de fidelidad, solo por sonreír y tontear con una lagarta. Sería absurdo. Haruka era ahora su amiga, quizá podría decirse que una muy buena amiga. Y una amiga en vez de molestarse, al contrario apoyaría las conquistas, los coqueteos, y las citas.

Estaba con los nervios de punta, y con la cabeza hecha un rompecabezas. Quizá era por el trabajo. Si. Lo más seguro era que era los nervios del trabajo, miro a Haruka y su cara preocupada, no era justo que se descargara con ella. No era justo en absoluto, ella solo la había tratado bien, le había brindado cobijo, comida, comprensión…incluso un hombro donde llorar. No la merecía…ni siquiera merecía una amiga como Haruka.

—perdona. Me duele la cabeza, no dormí ni almorcé y estoy muy nerviosa…perdóname por favor—

La cara molesta de Haruka se borró de inmediato y ahora una sonrisa comprensiva surcaba su rostro.

—descuida, entiendo lo que debes estar pasando. Llegando al departamento haremos una gran ensalada y te daré una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. ¿De acuerdo? —

—Está bien— Michiru asintió y Haruka emprendió el camino de vuelta a sus máquinas—Haruka— la aludida volteo de inmediato —lo que paso ahorita….es solo que no eres una persona que sería feliz con citas de una noche, se poco sobre estas cosas pero tú tienes un gran corazón créemelo lo se….y un gran corazón no merece menos que una persona que esté dispuesta a amarte sin medidas, sin reservas….mereces una relación completa—

Haruka sonrió al escucharla hablar, se puso roja claro, pero Michiru detecto en los ojos verdes que brillaban cargados de sentimientos. No sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba sintiendo Haruka en estos momentos, pero las palabras le habían agradado, era evidente que la rubia se había puesto alegre y ante esa sonrisa radiante no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderla. Haruka se marchó a sus actividades y de reojo pudo observar con malévola satisfacción como la rubia se quedaba unos instantes para decirle algo a la mujer y después se retiraba para hacer su rutina. Inconscientemente eso hizo sonreír aún más a Michiru

* * *

—Y aquí estamos— exclamo serena apagando su vehículo, Michiru miro el edificio con atención. Una agencia de autos. Para ser más específicos era una agencia de autos de marca "Tsuki" los más vendidos en toda Asia desde décadas atrás.

—son autos Tsuki, los de tu familia— dijo Michiru.

—Así es, esta es una de nuestras agencias— menciono serena —está localizada en uno de los sectores más ricos de Tokio, es de las que más ventas tiene. Y necesita personal, así que caes como caída del cielo—

—Pero serena, yo no sé nada de autos—

—vas aprender, tranquila. —Dijo serena abriendo las puertas de la agencia. Serás ejecutiva de ventas y te asesoraran. Después de todo cumples con el principal requisito—

— ¿Cuál es ese? — pregunto Michiru observando como todos veían a serena embobados, claro. No todos los días iba a visitarlos la heredera de hasta la más sencilla pluma en el lugar.

—eres guapa y elegante, venderás la idea de "estilo de vida" que tanto quieren comprar los consumidores. Lo demás lo aprenderás sobre la marcha— serena dejo de abrazarla y se acercó hasta el hombre que había llegado corriendo para recibirlas— usted es el gerente Takahashi supongo—

—Señora Tsukino es un honor recibirla, permítame guiarla hasta mi oficina y le entregare el informe que he estado preparando…—

Serena alzo la mano y el hombre se volvió mudo al instante.

—no será necesario, como le dije anteriormente…vengo a solicitar el puesto vacante para ella, le presento a la señorita Michiru. — en el transcurso de la semana mandara sus papeles, pero lo que me interesa es que se le explique y capacite para el empleo, espero que me la traten de lo mejor—

—claro que sí, cuente con ello señora Tsukino. Enseguida preparare los vales que necesita para los uniformes y calzado. — exclamo el hombre mirando a Michiru de reojo

—Y también su contrato— ordeno serena.

—enseguida—

Michiru estaba bastante interesada, esta no era la serena inmadura y juguetona que competía obstinadamente por ganar en los concursos de tiro al blanco. Esta serena tenía voz de mando y decisión. Su rostro estaba calmado y serio mientras leía el contrato que le había ofrecido el gerente. Michiru supo de inmediato que serena al igual que ella, estaba aleccionada desde muy niña para hacerse cargo de las empresas. Hasta el más mínimo detalle, la habían educado estrictamente para cumplir su deber como futura líder de la compañía, y no solo era una junior torpe y desobligada.

—me parece correcto, léelo a ver qué opinas—

¿Qué opinaba? Era un excelente sueldo base, y el porcentaje por comisión bastante considerable. Prestaciones muy generosas, seguro, horario laboral de ocho horas de lunes a viernes y sábados medio turno. Le pareció bastante, Michiru había aplicado a empleos con salario mucho menor a ese. Serena pareció comprender sus pensamientos ya que solo sonrió al verla tan contenta

—Bueno, solo firma y tendrás empleo—

—Muchas gracias serena, de verdad—

—descuida, vi por ahí que sales a las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué te parece si paso yo por Hotaru a la escuela después de pasar por Rini? —

— ¿no será mucha molestia? No quisiera parecer ventajosa…puedo meter a Hotaru a un club escolar y solo me esperaría media hora—

—Descuida, no es ningún problema para mí. Rini sale del kínder y me puedo ir por Hotaru a la primaria. Comerían en mi casa, no me molesta que Rini tenga amigas, al contrario me da gusto—

—Si no es molestia—

—claro que no, entonces hoy pasare por Hotaru. Mira aquí está la dirección de mi casa para que saliendo pases por ella. Te dejo para que te expliquen y cualquier cosa me dices sin que te de pena— serena le deposito un beso en la mejilla a Michiru.

—serena, no sé cómo agradecértelo—

Serena pareció pensárselo un poco.

— ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a elegir un vestido para la graduación de Mina? Mi madre ira y no quiero que me opaque en belleza, siempre lo hace aunque yo soy más joven— suspiro contrariada

— ¿graduación de mina? —

—sí, ¿Haruka no te ha dicho nada? —

—No—

—Qué raro, me dijo mina que las había invitado—

—No me ha dicho nada, quizá va a ir con otra acompañante— opino Michiru sintiéndose de pronto entristecida ante la idea.

—no, esa mujer lo que tienes es la cabeza en otro mundo. — contesto serena sacando un chocolate y comiéndolo con placer. — ¿gustas uno? ¿No? Bueno pues me retiro, bienvenida Michiru—

* * *

—Hola Cariño— dijo mina mientras entraba a la oficina de Haruka asegurándose de que Mizuki la escuchara. Haruka se levantó sonriéndole y con galantería le ayudo a quitarse el suéter.

— ¿no crees que encuentras muy satisfactorio torturar a la pobre de Mizuki? — bromeo

—Bueno Confieso que es divertido ver miradas de odio— dijo mina muy feliz de sí misma — ¿ya lista para mi graduación? —

—en parte, ya compre mi traje y tengo el regalo perfecto para Ti, lo he estado preparando con anticipación— dijo Haruka abriendo la puerta de la oficina— Mizuki, prepare dos cafés, el de la licenciada sin azúcar y tres cucharadas de crema. Por favor—

—Enseguida— se escuchó la voz de la secretaria a lo lejos.

— ¿Cómo que… en parte? — insistió mina, Haruka se sentó en su escritorio

—no quiero que Michiru y Hotaru vuelvan a sentirse incomodas con las chicas, bueno más que nada con Lita y Rei, porque con serena ya hizo amistad y creo que tú ya aceptaste su presencia—

—apesta que tus amigas odien desde antes a tu nueva chica ¿no? —

—Michiru no es mi chica, pero si….apesta—

—Con permiso— Mizuki entro con las bebidas

— ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas invitarlas o no? —

—No lo sé, ese día después de comer Gyudon me encontré a Michiru en el parque, estaba llorando y ha estado muy sensible desde entonces, un poco malhumorada, y tiene un genio de los mil diablos, créeme. Confió en que una vez que se emplee comenzara a calmarse, creo que carga con sentimientos llenos de frustración—

— ¿en serio? No pues si dices ha estado triste, si va a la graduación y a Rei se le ocurre ponerle mala cara….se va a suicidar— opino Mina—y no quiero que nadie me robe el foco estelar en mi graduación— dijo con dramatismo que a Haruka le robo una risita.

— ¿tú que me aconsejas? —

— pues no las invites y habla con las chicas ese día. Hazles saber tu posición y tus pensamientos. Pídeles que respeten a Michiru. —

—pero dejarlas solas mientras yo me voy de fiesta tampoco se me hace bonito…. —

Mina no dijo nada

— ¿Qué opinas? —

—Bueno— dijo Mina al fin —sigue a tu corazón—

Haruka se rio

—ya en serio, no te puedo ayudar. Tú piensa si quieres la compañía de Michiru aun a costa de que le digan algo, o confía en tus amigas y arriésgate a llevarla, o puedes dejarlas en la casa y reventarte con alcohol y baile como solo nosotras sabemos hacerlo. Y de paso te consigues una chica, a mis compañeras de facultad las tienes vueltas locas—

—Que difícil situación—

—ni que lo digas, oye que deliciosos cafés prepara Mizuki ¿eh? Tiene buena mano—

—pero tengo miedo de que Michiru se ofenda o moleste si no la invito, últimamente anda muy sensible. Si no la conociera diría que hoy me hizo una escena de celos….juraría que así fue— confeso Haruka tan pensativa que más bien parecía que hablaba con ella misma.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estamos hablando de Michiru Kaioh, la que hasta hace apenas unos días supo de tu existencia— bromeo Mina— Y no creo que alguien como Michiru se ofenda solo porque tú haces tu vida social, estamos hablando de alguien que nunca te hizo caso en la preparatoria, ¿Cómo podría tener celos de la noche a la mañana?—

—Tienes razón— dijo Haruka con una sonrisa divertida — después de todo estamos hablando de Michiru, no creo que le importe si me ve bailar con alguna de tus compañeras…—

—claro que no— reconoció Mina—a menos que con tu encanto y maravilloso porte ya se esté enamorando de ti, y comiences a confundirla con sus preferencias sexuales. Así que este es el inicio de una montaña rusa de confusiones y desconcierto— Mina levanto sus manos y agito sus dedos con dramatismo.

Haruka hizo bolita una hoja que no necesitaba y se la aventó a Mina

—Ves muchas películas románticas—

—Puede pasar— contesto Mina

—no con Michiru kaioh —

—tienes razón…esa mujer es una piedra—

—la que soy una piedra soy yo, te confieso que a veces he tenido que contenerme a mirarla como boba, incluso hoy me dijo que yo me merezco que alguien me amara sin reservas, no quiero saber qué cara le puse, porque siento que me lanzo una sonrisa de compromiso….pero te juro que sentí derretirme al escuchar eso—

—Haruka…. — el tono de mina sonó calmado y sus ojos azules se posaron en ella con seriedad— las amigas heterosexuales como Michiru, son eso…amigas, no jugosos filetes a los que les puedes clavar el diente—

—ya se— la voz de Haruka salió decepcionada — ella al principio me tuvo miedo, y tuve que jurarle que jamás la vería de forma sexual o sentimental y créeme que lo intento pero ella sigue siendo mi amor de la juventud, y tenerla tan cerca es…—

—un sueño hecho realidad— contesto mina acariciando la taza.

Haruka asintió

—pues sí, no sé qué hacer…soy más madura ahora para poderlo disimular incluso comprender pero aun…—

—sí, Haruka. Entiendo ella te encantaba en la preparatoria y te sigue encantando ahora….es lógico, por eso te digo que te urge conseguirte novia para que no te afecte el fantasma de Michiru…o tal vez un par de amantes, muchas amantes—

—Mina—

—mira, invítala a la graduación. Ahí te diviertes, bailas conmigo por supuesto, bebemos, y ya envalentonada te consigues a alguien con quien pasarla bien…y de paso le demuestras a Michiru que no estas interesada en ella, y tu bajas tu calentura que si sigues así te volverás loca. Mira que imaginar que Michiru se pondría a celarte….suena muy ilógico lo siento. — dijo Mina por fin

—Suena un buen plan, tienes razón como siempre Mina—

—Claro que la tengo "mi vida", soy la diosa del amor después de todo— tomo su café y le dio un pequeño sorbo— ay esta delicioso oye, comenzare a trabajar la semana que viene por fin, ¿no podrías conseguirme a una secretaria que haga el café tan rico como Mizuki? —

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y Mina sonrió de forma inocente.

— ¿ni siquiera como regalo de graduación? —

Continuara….

* * *

NA/ HOLA, HOLA, ¿Cómo ESTAN? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS VALORO Y APRECIO MUCHO.

BUENO AQUÍ DEJO ESTE CAPITULO QUE PROFUNDIZA AUN MAS EN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HARUKA Y DE MICHIRU.

MICHIRU POR SU PARTE CADA VEZ MAS CONFUNDIDA E INTENTANDO JUSTIFICARSE (POR FIN) Y HARUKA ADMITIENDO QUE LE CUESTA MUCHO CONTENERSE CON MICHIRU (SE QUE LA PUSE MAS APARTADA EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, PERO CREANME QUE MI HARU SE ESTABA LIMITANDO MUCHO….ME COMENTARON QUE QUIZA NO LE INTERESABA, CLARO QUE SI LE INTERESA, SOLO QUE PROMETIO NO INTENTAR NADA ANORMAL CON MICHI)

Y PARA REMATAR MINA LA DIOSA DEL AMOR CON SUS CONSEJOS TAN SABIOS COMO SIEMPRE…. ME PIDIERON UN POQUITO DE DRAMA. Y HAN INVOCADO A LA BESTIA CORRECTA JAJAJA CON TODO EL GUSTO AHÍ VIENE EL DRAMA.

PD. MUCHOS ME COMENTAN QUE LA QUIMICA ENTRE MINA Y HARUKA A QUE SE DEBE, QUE SI HAY ALGO POR AHÍ DE PARTE DE MINA, O DE HARUKA. DEBO ACLARARLES QUE MI IDEA ES HACER QUE ELLAS SEAN LAS MEJORES AMIGAS, DE ESAS CON LAS QUE TIENES UNA CONFIANZA Y COMPLICIDAD QUE NO TIENES CON NADIE MAS, NI SIQUIERA CON ALGUNAS PAREJAS. QUIERO PLASMAR EN HARUKA Y MINA, UNA AMISTAD FUERTE. ESTABLE. Y SI PUEDE QUE PAREZCAN QUE HAY SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR, PERO ESE AMOR ES COMPLETAMENTE DE AMIGAS, POR MAS QUE PAREZCA QUE ESTAN ENAMORADAS, NO ES ASI. YA QUE MINA EN ESTE FIC ES CIEN POR CIENTO HETEROSEXUAL. Y LO MISMO PASA CON HARUKA, MINA ES SU AMIGA Y PARA ELLA SERIA IMPOSIBLE INTENTAR ALGO ROMANTICO.

MICHIRU ES OTRO COSTAL, YA QUE HARUKA SI SIENTE ATRACCION POR ELLA, DESDE QUE LA CONOCIO. Y ES IMPOSIBLE REALMENTE VER A ALGUIEN ASI, COMO TU AMIGA/O

PD2: AIDAN QUE SIEMPRE ES TAN ATINADA EN LOS COMENTARIOS ME HIZO LA OBSERVACION DE POR QUE CORTE LA PARTE DE MIZUKI Y HARUKA EN EL CARRO, BUENO SI LAS DEMAS AL IGUAL QUE AIDAN TIENEN ESA DUDA. ES POR LA SIMPLE RAZON DE QUE ESO SALDRA MAS ADELANTE EN UN PEQUEÑO "SUPER ESPESHIAL" DE MIZUKI. LA SECRETARIA SEGUIRA RONDANDO. Y ES QUE ESTE EVENTO PARA HARUKA NO SIGNIFICO GRAN COSA, PERO EN LA VERSION DE MIZUKI, TENDREMOS SU OPINION XD

PD3: ME PREGUNTAN QUIEN FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ DE HARUKA, LA RESPUESTA ES: SU NOVIA AMERICANA.

Y EN CUANTO A CUANTAS MUJERES TUVO HARUKA EN SU CAMA….PRONTO REVELARE MAS.

EN FIN SALUDOS, Y CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA E INQUIETUD, EN EL BOTON DE REVIEW


	19. Somos una familia

SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—Disculpe, ¿la oficina de la arquitecta Haruka? —

Michiru estaba admirada del lujo que predominaba en el edificio, dos señores enfundados en caros trajes, miraron a Michiru de arriba abajo asombrados.

—Es por ese pasillo, al final está el escritorio de su secretaria— dijo el señor que parecía más anciano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lobuna. —aunque si usted necesita algún proyecto….respeto el trabajo de la arquitecta, pero no me negara que la experiencia…—

—estoy bien, ¿es por allá? — dijo Michiru ignorando al señor.

Camino rápidamente, acababa de salir del trabajo. Había sido tratada amablemente por el encargado, sus compañeros parecían ser agradables y le explicaron lo más claro posible, tenía el cerebro fundido entre tantos detalles, tanta información nuevas, y términos técnicos elocuentes. Pero estaba feliz, tanto que podía estallar.

Al fin dejaba atrás a la Michiru débil y sumisa que Rubeus pisoteo tantas veces, por fin podría salir adelante por su propia cuenta y darle a Hotaru el futuro que se merecía. Y ansiaba….no, necesitaba ver a la persona que había confiado en ella. No podía esperar a que Haruka saliera del trabajo y cenara con ellas, no. Necesitaba verla ahora, aunque fuera solo un par de minutos.

A la responsable de que su hija sonriera más seguido, a la causante de que ella durmiera tranquila todas las noches al saber que su hija dormía a su lado entre sus brazos segura y cada día más feliz. Sin temores ni angustias de que comerían al día siguiente.

—buenas tardes, lamento ser inoportuna…—

Una chica joven, dejo de mirar la computadora y poso sus brillantes ojos verdes en ella. Michiru la miro visiblemente sorprendida.

¿Esta niña era la secretaria de Haruka?

Recordaba que una vez en la cena, los primeros días que se mudaron con ella como a Haruka se le había escapado hablar de su secretaria. Había hablado maravillas de su gran responsabilidad y eficiencia en el trabajo. Michiru se había imaginado que al ser un cargo tan pesado, el empleo era cubierto por alguna secretaria con experiencia de años, una mujer mayor, con lentes, muy inteligente y poco agraciada.

No esa jovencita, de cabello negro, lacio, sedoso y brillante. En vez de lentes eran un par de ojos verdes llenos de vitalidad y alegría por la vida. El cuerpo obeso y caído, fue suplido por el delgado, curvilíneo y firme de la chica. Su piel parecía tersa y suave. En su linda carita de niña unas lindas pecas completaban el cuadro.

—sí, dígame. ¿Qué necesita? —

—Vengo a ver a la arquitecta Tenoh—

— ¿tiene cita? —

Michiru cayó en la cuenta al fin de que la chica se había puesto inmediatamente a la defensiva, incluso que la miraba con cierto recelo.

—eh, no….soy buena amiga de la arquitecta y quisiera verla para decirle algo rápidamente…—

—lo lamento pero en este momento está ocupada con la licenciada Aino y la Arquitecta nunca quiere ser molestada cuando la visita…—

— ¿Mina está aquí? — a Mizuki le causo curiosidad el tono desagrable que empleo la mujer al referirse a la licenciada.

— ¿Michiru? ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! —

Exclamo Haruka saliendo de su oficina como un torbellino. Sonreía con naturalidad y parecía contenta de verla. Mina aino se encontraba parada a un lado de ella sonriéndole educada. No sabía que Mina iba seguido a ver a Haruka, y que Haruka ordenaba que nadie las molestara cuando estaban juntas.

—vaya, Michiru que bueno que vienes a visitar a Haru— dijo mina con tono empalagoso y mirando a Mizuki de reojo. Pero se dio cuenta también de que Michiru no había despegado la mirada de ellas.

Ajena a lo que pasaba con las tres chicas, Haruka abrazo a Michiru por los hombros con confianza. Mizuki miro este gesto sin parpadear.

—veo que ya conociste a mi eficiente secretaria. Mizuki le presento a Michiru kaioh…una gran amiga mía—

—mucho gusto señora kaioh— declaro Mizuki con voz firme

—El gusto es mío— contesto Michiru sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos verdes de la secretaria.

Mina estaba gozándolo, Michiru, Mizuki y ella misma…a Haruka se le habían juntado los Titanes, ¿Qué pasaría si actuaba cariñosa con Haruka en frente de las dos? ….Algo interesante sin duda.

—ven, pasa. — dijo Haruka incitando a Michiru a introducirse en su oficina. Pero la voz de la secretaria hizo voltear a las tres.

—arquitecta, si me disculpa. El ingeniero civil ha mandado estas formas y me temo que he notado ciertas irregularidades —

— ¿Cómo es eso? A ver…. —se volvió a sus amigas— pasen a la oficina, enseguida iré—

Mizuki miro de reojo a Haruka con ojos llenos de tristeza, la forma en que la arquitecta miraba a aquella mujer de cabello aguamarina….si de por si los ojos verdes se encendían al ver a la licenciada llegar, al momento de ver que esta mujer estaba aquí sus ojos parecían ser dos faros de la manera en que brillaban. Su cara prácticamente se ilumino. Y la sonrisa tan tierna que se le dibujaba al verla de reojo la habían traicionado. Pudo reconocer a esta mujer, era la chica que estaba en la foto del escritorio a lado de la arquitecta junto a una niña pequeña, al principio pensó que eran parientes, quizás primas. Pero Se notaba a kilómetros que la arquitecta la adoraba de una forma…apasionada, amorosa. ¿Pero entonces por que la licenciada era tan cercana a la arquitecta? Y ambas mujeres parecían conocerse y odiarse entre sí…bueno la licenciada solo la veía con cierta diversión… ¿quizá eran amantes?

Su corazón sintió que dejaba de bombear sangre ante la idea, la arquitecta se rodeaba de mujeres hermosas, y al parecer era una mujeriega. ¿Cómo podría superar a estas vampíricas bellezas que le gustaban a la arquitecta? ¿Qué tendría una chica de 18 años que ofrecerle a una mujer que tenía una novia como aquella elegante chica de cabello rizado y exótico color, y una amante hermosa y alegre como la licenciada aino? Sus ojos se posaron en el papel que Haruka miraba, no quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Mina cerró la puerta de la oficina mirando de reojo las emociones de Mizuki, miro a la secretaria con lastima, los remordimientos por haberla molestado esos días al fin habían llegado. Y vaya que estaba arrepentida de haber fingido un noviazgo con Haruka al ver esa carita desanimada. Y más aún, haber contribuido a fortalecer los complejos de alguien.

—Es muy linda la secretaria de Haruka— al escuchar su tono irónico, Michiru se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho, ya que Mina le había contestado con una sonrisa enigmática que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—claro. Y No solo es bonita, Michiru— exclamo mina olvidando los remordimientos y empezando a aplicar la misma técnica de celos en Michiru. Como le divertía esta situación, tal vez Haruka no estaba tan loca después de todo y Michiru si estuviera celosa

— es muy eficiente y servicial. Prácticamente se desvive por que Haruka no batalle tanto en el trabajo. Es demasiado trabajadora y un gran apoyo. Y sin mencionar que hace uno de los mejores cafés que he probado en mi vida, ¿te confieso algo? Yo solo vengo a tomar café, cuando tenga mi propia oficina voy a contratar a alguien como ella—

Mina se acercó hasta Michiru y en tono secreto, susurro.

—Haruka es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como ella, ¿sabes que pienso? Que quizá tenga un enamoramiento con Haruka? ¿Tu como ves?—

—ah…no, no se…— Michiru sentía que con cada halago que Mina dedicaba a la tal Mizuki comenzaba a revolvérsele el estómago, y más aun ante la idea de que la enferma mente de mina pudiera concebir que una niña y Haruka se terminaran relacionando.

Porque eso era la secretaria esta….una niña. Y Haruka sería también una aprovechada de intentar algo con ella.

—cambiando de tema, muchas felicidades. Serena me lo conto— mina se giró a verla sin entender de que hablaba

—Tu graduación…me dijo que te gradúas el fin de semana—

—Oh eso— Michiru detecto como Mina la miraba con terror—sí, claro. Gracias por eso. Ha sido muy atareado ya sabes…el vestido, el peinado, el maquillaje, y luego mi padre quiere celebrar en grande. Ha sido tanto contratiempo que apenas vengo a darle la invitación a Haruka para que vayan….Espero que asistas Michiru, lo pasaras bien…— mina saco su celular con impaciencia y comenzó a teclear en el— y luego tengo que llamar a todos mis compañeros para ponernos de acuerdo en….las flores del evento, que lata de verdad—

Michiru miro a mina con condescendencia.

—desde luego—

— _¡Patrick querido! No me cuelgues_ — dijo Mina

— _**¿Mina? ¿Qué? —**_ se escuchó la voz de Haruka contestarle.

— _Necesito hablar contigo para ponernos de acuerdo en las flores que llevaras a la graduación_ —

— _**¿de qué hablas?**_ — Haruka miro hacia la ventana donde mina del otro lado le sonreía.

— _sí, enseguida voy a hablar contigo. Creo que mejor las elijo en persona. No te muevas de tu…negocio. Ni un centímetro Patrick. Enseguida iré yo para allá—_

— _**¿Qué? ¿No te entiendo? —**_

— _que no te muevas, yo voy a verte. Quédate en el negocio, no vayas a ningún lado. No muevas ni un pie Patrick_ — exclamo mina colgando esperando que Haruka le entendiera. Tomo su bolso con rapidez y sonrió temblorosa. —bueno Michiru, me dio gusto verte. Nos vemos el fin de semana. —

—oye pero…—

—luego hablamos, voy tarde. Cuídate mucho— y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, Mina salió disparada de la oficina.

La cara de Haruka estaba tan desconcertada que era un poema verla.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién es Patrick? —

—ay nadie, era un código para que no te movieras. — miro de reojo a Mizuki que parecía de pronto muy interesada en su plática. — hay que abortar el plan inicial, Michiru sabe de mi graduación… Serena se lo conto—

— ¿Cómo? —

—Estamos hablando de serena….se te adelantaron, ahora tendrás que llevar a Michiru sí o sí. Parece muy animada con la idea de la fiesta—

—Dios, quería que habláramos con las chicas primero— dijo Haruka con pesar

—ni modo, no nos toca más que apechugar. —con malicia y pensando que Mizuki estaba muy entretenida con la historia, acomodo la corbata de Haruka y no tuvo ningún empacho en agregar— Y yo que pensaba bailar contigo toda la noche, ya me gano Michiru el mandado—

Haruka por decencia y respeto no soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de Mizuki. La mandíbula Totalmente por el suelo, y los ojos desorbitados. Quien sabe que se estaba imaginando la pobre chica de ella. Lamento no parecer ahora tan decente para su secretaria. Pero bueno eran gajes del oficio después de todo.

—en fin, me voy. Y las veo en mi graduación a las dos. Ya pensaremos un plan— declaro mina enigmáticamente. —con permiso Mizuki, pase buena tarde. —

—Hasta luego licenciada— dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa que no paso más allá de una mueca.

—bien, deme los papeles Mizuki, estos formatos están muy extraños. Tiene un excelente ojo al poderlo detectar, la felicito. Buen trabajo. —

—Gracias arquitecta— contesto la secretaria mirándola sonriente. Haruka se volvió hacia ella.

—Mizuki, sobre lo que platicamos la licenciada y yo acerca de la graduación y otros temas…vera usted—

—soy una tumba arquitecta, descuide. No he visto ni oído nada—

—gracias, es una excelente secretaria. La mejor— dijo Haruka lamentando que su secretaria pensara que tenía novia y amante a la vez, pero bueno tampoco era que se iba a poner a darle explicaciones a quien solo veía como una gran colega de trabajo. Se introdujo en la oficina donde las sorpresas no acababan.

Michiru se encontraba sentada en su silla, y en su mano derecha sostenía el portarretrato donde la foto de ambas y Hotaru brillaba por su presencia. A Haruka se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Michiru….yo…—

—esto… ¿Cuándo fue? — pregunto Michiru sin dejar de ver la foto

—…el primer que salimos de compras….Mina nos la tomo…—

— ¿pero que hace aquí? ¿En tu oficina? —

Haruka se arrepintió totalmente de haberse dejado llevar por su arrebato. Michiru parecía estar en shock y no despegaba la vista de la foto.

—La fotografía de Setsuna…— comenzó titubeando sin saber si contarle sus razones iban a mejorar las cosas— no había podido quitarla. Acababa de llegar a Japón, intentando empezar desde cero y un par de meses después apareces tú y te ofrezco una salida. Les ofrezco vivir en mi casa. Hago lo que no pude hacer antes que es dejarme llevar…—

Michiru no parecía creer lo que decía así que Haruka continúo

—…son mi nueva vida ahora, tú y Hotaru forman parte de esto ahora. No puedo evitar verlas como una familia. Eso es lo que creo que somos y no quiero que pienses ideas raras como al principio. Yo solo….son parte ahora de mi vida, tú y Hotaru, y mis amigas….pero con ustedes convivo más, así que….perdóname por hacerlo sin tu permiso, si quieres la quito—

Estaba diciendo puras estupideces y pretextos mal planteados pero Michiru para su estupor…solo suavizo su mirada y miro la fotografía con una sonrisa.

—una familia….una nueva vida….entiendo. Yo me siento igual. — volteo a ver a Haruka con una sonrisa y la rubia por poco creyó que se había vuelto loca. — ¿dices que esta fotografía es del primer día que fuimos de compras? —

—Si—

—qué extraño, yo recuerdo que estaba angustiada, intranquila y con miedo. Era casi una indigente y no te conocía bien, ahora veo esta foto y no puedo creer que este sonriendo contigo…— confeso Michiru—…creo que tú eres la causa…—

A Haruka casi se le paro el corazón al escuchar esto. Pero Michiru continuo hablando

—…me inyectaste seguridad, hiciste que me levantara y me diste el empujón que me faltaba. Hoy gracias a ti tengo mi primer trabajo, ha terminado mi primer día laboral y no puedo más que venir a contártelo como una niña pequeña porque…tú eres la causa. —Michiru volteo la foto para que Haruka la viera y se señaló a si misma— desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de sonreír, de sentirme feliz, llevaba años sumida en la tristeza en la depresión y ahora….tu eres esa hada madrina que llega en el momento exacto y cambio mi vida para siempre. Te prometo que saldré adelante….que sacare a Hotaru adelante. —

Haruka sonrió, debía admitirlo. Su corazón se había infartado al creer que esto era una confesión de amor. Pero de alguna manera tener su gratitud y que la incluyera en sus pensamientos era un pago más que suficiente. Realmente no había hecho nada, más que brindarles la seguridad material. Y lo volvería a hacer.

Ver a Michiru ahí parada sonriéndole feliz, llena de júbilo y emoción por la vida y los retos que vinieran. Era aún más hermoso que ver a la niña perfecta, adinerada e inalcanzable que recordaba o ver a la mujer pesimista, derrotada y abandonada que había encontrado a su regreso.

—ay Michiru kaioh, si pudieras verte— exclamo sentándose en la silla frente a Michiru.

— ¿si pudiera verme? — pregunto Michiru sentándose y dejando la fotografía en el escritorio.

—Si— continúo Haruka aliviada de que Michiru ya no quisiera indagar en el tema de la fotografía, se lo había tomado más que bien— si pudieras verte ahora y la luz que emanas…estoy completamente segura que te enamorarías de ti misma. —

Michiru soltó una carcajada que a Haruka hizo sonreír más.

—estoy ojerosa, cansada, pero feliz— admitió Michiru

—se te ve….oye ¿Qué te parece si me esperas un par de horas? Me quiero comprar un par de zapatos, Mina nos invitó a su graduación. Es este sábado y yo no tengo nada que estrenar. —

Michiru sonrió aún más. Así que al final no le había ocultado la fiesta. Solo era que Mina le había llevado la invitación hasta ahora. Sintió como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

—Claro— dijo radiante— Serena paso por Hotaru y me pidió que la acompañara de compras. ¿Podemos ir juntas? ¿Qué te parece? —

—perfecto, deja le llamo—

—no, deja le llamo yo. Me dieron este celular en la agencia. — pidió Michiru

—bueno, deja me apresuro. Así salimos más temprano— Haruka tomo posesión de su escritorio y Michiru se apartó para dejarla trabajar.

— ¿serena? Hola, habla Michiru. Estoy con Haruka ella apenas recibió la invitación para la graduación y estamos pensando que quizá saliendo del trabajo podamos ir a tu casa. E ir juntas todas a comprar ropa.

— ¡me parece estupendo! Haruka tiene excelente buen gusto cuando se trata de ropa femenina y de realzar los encantos. Ya sabes— dijo serena. — Hotaru ya está aquí, están jugando en el jardín. —

—Me alegra…—

—aunque es una lástima, hubiera querido aprovechar y comprar el regalo de Haruka de una vez, pero si está ahí pues no creo que sea posible—

— ¿Cómo dices? — pregunto Michiru mirando a Haruka, parecía concentrada leyendo unos documentos.

—sí, Haruka cumple años el 27 de este mes, ya todas las chicas tienen su regalo, incluso mi marido….solo falto yo. Y no tengo ni idea. ¿tú tampoco tienes su regalo? —

—No— contesto Michiru sintiendo que el mundo se abría ante ella. No sabía que podía regalarle ni como demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba. Miro a Haruka.

¿Qué regalarle que mereciera la pena? ¿Cómo celebrar el nacimiento de la persona que había hecho más por ella que ninguna otra en el planeta?

CONTINUARA….

* * *

NA: HOLA, SE QUE PROMETI FIESTA DE GRADUACION PERO COMO APENAS ESTOY EN ESO Y EL CUMPLE DE MI SUPER AMOR: HARUKA. ES HOY. QUISE TRAERLES ESTE PEQUEÑITO CAPITULO DE RELLENO, (si, UN POQUITO DE relleno, lo admito) PERO ES QUE ESTE DIA NO PODIA DEJARLO PASAR EN BLANCO.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE MIZUKI, MICHIRU Y MINA.

EN FIN 27 DE ENERO FECHA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO PRIMER AMOR, DE INFANCIA. JAJAJAJAJAJA (POR LO MENOS EL MIO)

EN FIN SALUDOS Y AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO TOMARME PRONTO EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA CONTESTARLES A TODOS LOS LINDOS MENSAJES QUE ME MANDAN.


	20. Recuerdos de una amistad

**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

"— **Es tiempo de volar, de cruzar nuevos horizontes. Hoy dejan ustedes de ser estudiantes universitarios y se incorporan a un mundo completamente nuevo. Un mundo lleno de …—"**

Haruka estaba sentada en el hermoso e imponente auditorio de la universidad de Tokio, junto a Michiru y Hotaru. Alrededor de ellas se podían sentir las miradas de las personas a su alrededor que las miraban discretamente con envidia y admiración. Incluso para el sonrojo de Michiru, a sus oídos llegaron perfectamente un par de murmullos acerca de la pareja despampanante que conformaban, o de familia perfecta que eran ellas tres. Tuvo el impulso de querer sacar a las personas del error, pero en realidad solo se había limitado a sonrojarse y guardar silencio ante la ceremonia. Preguntándose si en realidad se veían tan bien juntas, miro de reojo a Haruka que parecía estar en su propio mundo.

Hotaru a su lado había encontrado esa idea extraña y nueva, pero sus ojos se posaron en Haruka que lucía con una cara demasiado seria, miro a su madre a continuación y tuvo que reconocer que en realidad la gente si tenía razón, y Haruka y su madre lucían muy bien juntas, sonrió ante la idea de ser una familia. No estaría mal en lo absoluto, Haruka era divertida, agradable, la trataba bien y platicaba mucho con ella, las trataba y cuidaba mucho más que su propio padre…sería mejor que Haruka fuera parte de la familia en vez de su padre. Si lo pensaba….ellas ya eran una familia. Una familia, según había explicado la maestra era aquélla que conforman las personas cuando se quieren y se protegen entre ellas. Ella quería mucho a Haruka, y Haruka siempre parecía estar preocupada por ella, en que hiciera la tarea, se lavara los dientes, le hubiera ido bien en la escuela…. ¿eso no era una familia?

—Hotaru, pon atención hija— exigió Michiru y la niña volteo a ver la aburrida ceremonia donde la tía Mina estaba al frente vestida con una capa negra y escuchando a un señor aburrido decir unas palabras tontas.

Haruka en cambio no estaba para miradas de admiración, ni para murmullos llenos de chismes. Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que estaban hablando de ellas. La arquitecta Tenoh en estos momentos solo estaba escuchando las grandilocuentes palabras del rector de la facultad de derecho, mientras miraba a Mina Aino con orgullo y melancolía.

Lo había logrado.

Se había puesto una meta, y la había alcanzado. Estaba feliz y orgullosa de aquella niña que conoció mientras lloraba enfrente de un lago, y que termino convirtiéndose en su más grande amiga.

* * *

"— **y el premio para la reina de belleza de la preparatoria mugen es para…— la maestra de español saco el sobre de los votos de la escuela—Michiru kaioh…por segunda vez—**

 **En cuanto declaro la titular el veredicto, los compañeros de Michiru se lanzaron sobre ella muy alegres por su victoria. Rubeus la cargo sobre sus hombros, totalmente orgulloso de ser la pareja de una mujer tan bella y admirada. Haruka al ver la escena sintió la terrible espina de los celos y la envidia. Miro a Michiru con los ojos entristecidos, cuanto deseaba poder acercarse a felicitarla y que ella la abrazara como lo estaba haciendo con compañeros. En cambio estaba mirándola a lo lejos, sin poder reaccionar ni decir nada.**

 **Se dispuso a salir de ahí rápidamente, negándose a seguir torturándose de esa manera tan masoquista, pero antes de dar media vuelta pudo detectar unos ojos azules que al igual que ella, estaban cargados de tristeza y resignación.**

 **Era raro encontrar esa mirada desolada en los vivarachos ojos de la capitana de voleibol que irradiaba felicidad y optimismo por donde pasara. Aunque viéndolo de tal manera, quedar en segundo lugar en el concurso de belleza ante la misma rival tal vez era un golpe muy fuerte para el ego de cualquiera.**

— **Lamento mucho el resultado— declaraba Tsukino mirando a su amiga con pesar—tú lo hiciste muy bien—**

— **Ni que kaioh fuera tan hermosa, debiste ganar tu— declaraba La sacerdotisa de cabello negro con rabia— tú fuiste mejor—**

 **La capitana de voleibol sonrió y agito su mano para quitarle importancia.**

— **da igual, solo es un concurso... y si kaioh es muy hermosa, ¿están ciegas? — la rubia soltó una carcajada sobreactuada y comenzó a caminar —en fin chicas, vámonos a clases, tengo que terminar la tarea de matemáticas, solo espero que Amy me deje copiar. ¡Y muero por ir al baño!—**

 **Al pasar a un lado de Haruka, esta pudo percatarse de los ojos llorosos que la capitana intentaba ocultar. Estaba afectada por la situación. Era claro que estaba triste.**

— **Que bien que Mina no se lo tomo tan a pecho— dijo Tsukino pasando a un lado de Haruka con actitud simple.**

— **Ella sabe que no es demasiado seria para el papel de reina de la escuela, ella no es una muñequita de porcelana como kaioh—**

— **Tienes razón— dijo la chica alta de cabello castaño riéndose — Michiru kaioh conoce las reglas de etiqueta y Mina no puede quedarse quieta ni un minuto…¿A dónde fue?—**

 **Haruka miro al grupo de amigas caminar tan tranquilamente, de pronto sintió mucho coraje con esa niña al ser una tonta como para tomarse esos concursos tan en serio….**

 **La rabia se apodero de ella, Se giró de un solo movimiento y con rapidez comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia los salones. No tardo ni dos segundos en ubicar la cabellera rubia decorada con aquel moño rojo tan característico. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella.**

— **Ven conmigo— dijo tomando su mano sin ninguna delicadeza provocando un sobresalto en Mina quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.**

— **¿pero qué?... —**

 **Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Haruka la arrastro por todo el patio hasta llevarla a la parte trasera, donde el colegio tenía un enorme parque para el confort de sus estudiantes. Sin decir más, empujo a mina en una de las bancas que daba hacia el lago. El lugar estaba desierto al ser horas de clases.**

— **¿Qué haces? ¡Tengo clase de matemáticas! La maestra me matara….dios, ¿Qué te pasa? — Exclamo mina, sus ojos azules la miraban furiosos— ¿Qué carajo quieres? —**

— **Déjame decirte una cosa…—siseo Haruka mirándola enojada—perdiste el concurso de belleza, ¡qué mal! ¡Pero el mundo no se va a acabar por eso! No entiendo por qué lloras. No debes sentirte menos por eso—**

— **óyeme ¿pero quién te has creído que eres? — exclamo Mina ofendida**

— **la gente como tú nunca está satisfecha—Rugió Haruka con amargura— ¡tienes dinero, fortuna, popularidad! ¡TODO! ¿Y lloras por que no ganas un concurso absurdo de belleza? ¡Por favor! No me jodas niña—**

 **Mina la miro como si fuera un bicho raro. Haruka se paseaba de un lado a otro descargando su frustración.**

— **¡tienes cuatro amigas a tu lado! Dos padres cumpliendo tus caprichos, ¿y lloras de tristeza por algo tan insignificante? ¿Cómo puedes desechar los regalos que la vida te ha dado? A ti te miran con admiración, la gente te respeta, y muchos chicos están enamorados de ti— Haruka comenzó a golpear la cerca que rodeaba el lago, con mucha molestia. Las lágrimas de indignación surcaban sus mejillas y aunque sabía que la chica las podía ver claramente, no hizo nada por limpiarlas— no eres la burla de la escuela, no te molesta nadie, la gente no hace comentarios sobre ti, ni se meten contigo cada vez que pueden, los compañeros no huyen despavoridos al verte, ¿y aun así tienes el atrevimiento de despreciar todo y sentirte triste por perder ante Michiru? ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por tener un poco de lo que tú tienes? Carajo, yo mataría por tener aunque fuera…. — Haruka comenzó a sollozar—aunque fuera solo un amigo que se preocupara por mi…—**

— **Bueno en ese caso yo seré tu amiga— declaro Mina con simpleza**

 **Haruka volteo a verla con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, por un momento pensó que esa niña estaba loca.**

— **estas bromeando— dijo con resentimiento, pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza y alcanzo su mano para estrechársela.**

— **no bromeo— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba el moño—estas llorando mucho…. me temo que no tengo pañuelos o papel, ten este listón—**

 **Haruka tomo el listón con vergüenza por haber realizado una escena con aquella chica que no tenía ni vela en el entierro de todo el abuso que cometían con ella**

— **lo lamento…por desquitarme contigo. Últimamente no puedo controlar mis emociones, cada vez se me hace más difícil aguantar todo esto—**

 **Mina se acercó hasta la cerca que daba hacia el lago y la miro con una sonrisa.**

— **bueno, pero ya tienes una amiga con la que despotricar sobre los idiotas que te persiguen en los recesos.** — **"**

* * *

— ¡cabeza de bombón! Por aquí — dijo Haruka alzando su brazo, se giró hacia Hotaru con alegría —mira, trajeron a Rini. —

— ¿Dónde? — exclamo Hotaru sonriendo y alzando la cabeza para ver mejor. Pero no tuvo tiempo para esforzarse, ya que Los Tsukino llegaron en ese momento.

—Buenas días Haruka— declaro la matriarca de la familia, y Haruka hizo una reverencia con gran respeto. Y beso su mano con fervor

—Serenity, que gusto verte—

Michiru observo un instante a la mujer, serena era una copia de esa mujer madura aunque ella tenía el cabello platinado, en vez de rubio como el de serena. Y ahora entendía la preocupación de la hija al verse opacada por su madre. El porte, elegancia y clase de esa mujer eran algo fuera del otro mundo. Incluso Michiru que sabía de elegancia, no pudo evitar mirar admirada a la mujer más bien parecía una reina.

—Igualmente, querida— dijo dándole un beso en ambas mejillas. — Los padres de Mina me invitaron a la fiesta y no podía faltar en un día tan importante para una de las mejores amigas de mi hija—

—desde luego, es un día muy feliz para nosotras también. ¿Verdad cabeza de bombón? — Haruka saludo a serena, y de paso a Darién. Rini ya estaba platicando muy animada con Hotaru y no tenía ojos para nadie más.

—Al fin se ha graduado— dijo serena con una sonrisa

—Al fin—

—Supongo que estarás contenta— continua Darién sonriéndole, Haruka ni siquiera titubeo

— ¿Qué si está contenta? Solo mírenla, parece que se está graduando ella— se escuchó la voz alegre de Rei.

—no puede ocultar su felicidad, creo que yo tampoco. Con Mina ahora ya estamos completas. Nos hemos graduado todas— analizo Lita—aunque Haruka no lucio así de feliz en mi ceremonia— dijo con reproche.

—Recuerda que Mina siempre fue "especial" — dijo Rei haciendo unas comillas con los dedos.

—no se pongan celosas, ella fue la primera después de todo. — explico Haruka. —la primera amiga nunca se olvida—

* * *

"— **¿sigues desanimada porque Michiru te gano el concurso? — Pregunto Lita— animo Mina, no puedes dejarte vencer por algo así—**

— **Michiru kaioh no merece que tú te deprimas, ella está ahorita muy contenta y tú por la calle de la amargura— se quejó Rei —ni siquiera es tan hermosa. —**

 **Mina miro a sus amigas con los ojos cargados de depresión, suspiro para tratar de calmarse y así encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarles como se sentía.**

— **no es eso, es solo que…—**

— **Mina—**

 **Todas se voltearon a ver a la chica alta y esquelética que le tendió la mano a Mina invitándola a pararse.**

— **¿Tenoh? — pregunto Rei sin podérselo creer — ¿Qué haces aquí? —**

— **Ven conmigo— insistió Haruka sin mirar a las demás chicas, Mina lo dudo unos instantes—vamos, somos amigas. Necesito enseñarte algo—**

— **¡ ¿AMIGAS?! — exclamo serena incrédula de que Mina hiciera amistad con la chica Lesbiana que todos molestaban. — ¿Qué clase de amigas? —**

— **¿Qué está pasando Mina? ¿Eres amiga de Esta chica? ¿Desde cuándo? — pregunto Lita con los ojos abiertos como platos**

 **Mina se sonrojo un instante ante la mirada estupefacta de sus amigas y de algunos curiosos que también la veían interesados. Sintió deseos de negar su amistad reciente con Haruka, de gritar a todo pulmón que estaba loca y que claro que no tenían nada que ver, así se salvaría su imagen ante la preparatoria pero….Haruka no era mala chica, no se merecía nada de lo que le pasaba. Además ella le había ofrecido su amistad desde un principio….le dio su palabra. Junto coraje y tomo la mano de la rubia.**

— **sí, soy amiga de Haruka desde hace unos días, mira te presento. Ellas son serena, Rei, Lita y falta Amy solo que esta en la biblioteca, luego te la presento —dijo con voz fuerte para que todos la escucharan—**

— **Hola chicas— saludo Haruka y las chicas contestaron más por inercia que por educación. Estaban frías. —Enseguida volvemos— explico, y luego con una fuerza descomunal, hecho a correr llevándose a mina prácticamente arrastrando. Fueron quince minutos sin parar, cruzaron calles, avenidas, y después de meterse en una laberíntica colonia Haruka detuvo el paso.**

— **¿Qué es esto? — pregunto mina mirando la casa abandonada con cierto temor. Realmente no conocía a Haruka muy bien, ¿y si pensaba hacerle algo? — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —**

 **La imagen de un gatito blanco con ojos azules ocupo su vista. Haruka sostenía al gatito con una sonrisa.**

— **Esta casa abandonada es mi refugio, hace un mes una gata se metió a la casa para dar a luz. Te presento a Artemis—**

— **Es muy hermoso — exclamo Mina fascinada tomando al gatito entre sus brazos. El blanco felino miro a Mina con curiosidad y mordió el dedo que acariciaba su carita.**

— **ven, te presentare a Luna. Su hermana es totalmente negra, esta preciosa— Haruka abrió la puerta de la casa y la guio hasta llegar a la que parecía ser la sala donde una gata lamia con amor a su cría**

— **¿Cuántos gatitos hay aquí? — curioseo mina**

— **la mamá y los dos gatitos. Te traje aquí porque pensé que seguías un poco desanimada. Creí que un poco de amor felino te iba a hacer bien….ah y mira…— Haruka entro a otra habitación, regreso en unos segundos y le entrego a Mina una lata de cerveza—me estoy robando la luz del gobierno y conseguí un refrigerador. Hay más cerveza por si necesitas—**

— **Es que no bebo— contesto mina, Haruka le arrebato la lata de cerveza y se la empino toda**

— **Bueno tú te lo pierdes—**

 **Mina se agacho para jugar con el par de gatitos. Haruka se sentó en el piso junto a ella.**

— **¿no son maravillosos? —pregunto mientras acariciaba a luna—no les importa si eres alto, delgado, feo o guapo. No les importa si ganas el concurso de belleza en la preparatoria, les da igual. Ellos te ven como en realidad eres y si les das amor y los cuidas entonces ellos te amaran sin dudarlo. Creo que tenemos mucho que aprenderle a los animales—**

— **Tienes razón— apoyo mina tomando al gatito blanco entre sus manos. —Haruka, ¿podría quedarme con Artemis? —**

— **solo si prometes cuidarlo mucho—**

— **lo hare— dijo feliz**

— **oye, ¿no conoces a alguien que pueda cuidar a luna? —**

— **¿a luna? —**

— **Sí, luna es ella— dijo Haruka señalando a la gatita negra**

— **ah sí…. — mina sonrió de oreja a oreja— conozco a la persona perfecta para esta tarea—"**

* * *

—y Haruka está contenta— declaro Serena

—muchísimo, estoy contenta, orgullosa…feliz—

—Haruka Pareces más orgullosa que su madre— bromeo serena, y comenzó a reír escandalosamente. **—** Hasta le traes el ramo más grande que he visto en mi vida—

—bueno serena, las flores son ideales para manifestar sentimientos a las personas que…—

Michiru al escuchar esto último miro a Haruka bastante interesada. Parecía demasiado feliz. Su cara brillaba por las emociones y la sonrisa cada vez se hacía más y más grande. Serena se burlaba de esa muestra de afecto tan intensa, y Michiru no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué tanta emoción? ¿Era por Mina? ¿Sería que Haruka nunca pudo ocultar el amor que sentía por Mina? ¿por eso se separó de Setsuna? Quizá esa mujer no aguanto la presión de que Haruka demostrara tanto afecto por su "amiga"

— ¿tú eres Michiru kaioh? —

Michiru volteo ante la pregunta de la madre de serena, sonrió nerviosa. No quería arruinar las cosas con la dueña de la empresa donde trabajaba.

—sí, Michiru kaioh. Encantada de conocerla, señora Tsukino—

Serenity la miro con dulzura

—no seas tan formal, llámame Serenity. Mi hija ya me platico de ti, supe que trabajas con nosotros. Espero que estés a gusto en la empresa y cualquier cosa no dudes en decirle a serena o a mí, con mucho gusto te escucharemos—

—Muchas gracias— dijo Michiru comenzando a avergonzarse. ¿Qué le había contado serena a su madre? ¿Que Haruka la había recogido de la calle? ¿Qué fue una niña rica y que sus padres le dieron la espalda por embarazarse? ¿Qué su esposo la golpeaba?

Sin querer seguir ahondando en el asunto, soltó una sonrisa educada y tomo a su hija con suavidad

— Ella es mi hija Hotaru—

—La nueva amiguita de mi nieta, encantada señorita—

—El gusto es mío— contesto Hotaru sonriéndole a esa señora que parecía verla con buenos ojos.

—es una pequeña muy adorable, por cierto Michiru. Serena me platico que también fuiste compañera de Haruka en la preparatoria—

—así es…yo cursaba en otro salón. Pero si—

Serenity sonrió encantada

—cuanto me alegro de que hayas sido su amiga, junto con serena y las otras chicas. Haruka siempre fue una niña que sufrió mucho. Se podía ver a simple vista y su madre nunca contribuyo a hacerle la vida más fácil a esa pequeña. — Michiru pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de Serenity que se posó en Haruka que hablaba con Serena y Darién—la primera vez que Serena la trajo a la casa, me dolió mucho. Su mirada era…tan triste, tan desolada, parecía una niña abandonada. Y mírala ahora, es alegre, no guarda rencor, y es segura de sí misma. Hicieron mucho por ella solo con ser sus amigas. —

A Michiru casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza, ¿Cómo decirle a esta mujer que nunca en su vida miro a Haruka? Nunca pudo ver la tristeza y soledad de la rubia por la simple razón de que pasaron tres años y nunca supo de su existencia. Su mirada se posó en la de Haruka, ¿de verdad daba tanta tristeza en esa época?

Era imposible hacerse esa imagen, Haruka reía siempre, y se veía tan…exitosa, guapa, triunfadora, segura.

—Hiciste mucho por ella Michiru— siguió Serenity, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del auditorio donde los graduados comenzaban a salir— pero mira, ahí viene nuestra abogada, serena…—

La mujer se apartó de Michiru para hablar con su hija, los ojos color aguamarina se posaron en Haruka de nuevo mientras recibía a Mina con los brazos abiertos. La nueva profesionista se había agarrado a correr y prácticamente había saltado sobre Haruka que apenas pudo pasarle el enorme arreglo de flores a Darién. Y como pudo trato de sostener a su amiga.

—ay Mina, estas engordando— se quejó Haruka en broma, girando a su amiga en el aire

— ¡al fin termine la universidad! Ya no volveré a estudiar ni levantarme a las 6 de la mañana—

Todos los presentes ocultaron una cara de bochorno ante el sobre entusiasmo de la graduada. Serenity sonrió mientras miraba de reojo a serena con cierta ternura, era la misma actitud que habida tenido su hija al terminar la carrera.

—Mina, por dios. No digas tales cosas en voz alta— exclamo una señora rubia de ojos verdes mientras fruncía el ceño, al parecer lo hacía muchas veces ya que tenía varias arrugas alrededor de su rostro. Pero fuera de ese detalle, Michiru pensó que la mujer seguía conservando su atractivo. No como Serenity que dejaba mudo a cualquiera. Pero aun así la madre de mina se sabía imponer.

—Deja a la pequeña, se está expresando— comento un señor de cabello negro y ojos azules, la barba incipiente le daba un toque de distinción que pocos hombres podían adquirir. Miraba a mina orgulloso, incluso Michiru creyó detectar un brillo inusual que solo las lágrimas podían brindar. El señor estaba conteniéndose de llorar.

— ¿lista para tu regalo? — pregunto Haruka.

—Cuando quieras— contesto mina bajándose de su amiga, Haruka rebusco en un pequeño maletín que traía y le entrego a mina un encuadernado hecho a mano.

— ¿Qué es esto? —

—míralo por ti misma—

Mina comenzó a mirar de reojo el libro, los rostros sonrientes de las personas que conoció en La república democrática del Congo. Niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres que le cambiaron la forma de pensar de tal manera que no titubeo en regresar a su país y Estudiar leyes por honorables causas.

—son las personas a las que les enseñaste a leer y escribir Inglés ¿recuerdas que al principio no te entendían nada, y que te frustrabas mucho?— dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

Sus dedos se detuvieron ante la imagen de una pequeña niña, su rostro mostraba una media sonrisa. En sus manitas sostenía una "muñeca" que Mina le había hecho con un trozo de trapo y unas maderas. Estaba reposando en una camilla en la clínica móvil que había instalado Setsuna.

* * *

"— **¿puedo pasar Setsuna? — pregunto mina quedándose paralizada ante la imagen de una niña gritando de dolor, siendo sostenida por un par de enfermeras, mientras Setsuna revisaba su sangrante entrepierna con ojos analíticos. La mujer morena volteo a verla con autoridad.**

— **Mina ¿Qué haces aquí? Abandona la clínica en este instante, no es buen momento—**

— **yo…Haruka me mando, me pregunto si íbamos a ir a la base por…por…provisiones—**

 **Se había quedado estupefacta, no sabía que decir. Esto no era lo que se había esperado cuando Haruka le había dicho "voluntariado de verano"**

— **Dile que me disculpe, pero que estaré aquí todo el día. Esta niña fue violada por su propio padre, necesitamos atenderla ahora o no sobrevivirá a la hemorragia. —**

— **entiendo yo….yo…. ¿su padre donde está ahora?—**

— **En su choza, muy a gusto— explico Setsuna con amargo tono.**

— **¿Cómo es posible? — Mina grito indignada y roja por la furia.**

 **Setsuna la miro con comprensión, sabía que era esta era una niña parte de la burguesía japonesa. Y que jamás en su vida se había enfrentado ante la cruel realidad que las personas experimentaban pues sus padres les habían cerrado una burbuja alrededor de ellos, para que la realidad no les afectara. El primer voluntariado de Haruka fue igual.**

— **en los países más pobres, la ley y la justicia no existen. Por eso muchas personas abusan de los más indefensos. Por qué no hay ley que los proteja— explico Setsuna mientras revisaba con cuidado a su paciente.**

— **doctora…—**

— **tendremos que parar la hemorragia en 10 minutos, y de ahí la trasladamos inmediatamente a un hospital. Esta niña necesita una operación urgente—**

— **dile a Haruka que no puedo, tengo este y varios casos—**

— **sí, claro—"**

* * *

—Esta niña fue la que me inspiro a estudiar derecho…— explico Mina con melancolía a todos los interesados presentes. Alzo el rostro para enfrentar a Haruka. Tenía los ojos llorosos. —Muchas gracias—

Mina se abrazó a Haruka y la rubia la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras tiernamente limpiaba con sus dedos las gruesas lágrimas de nostalgia.

Todos miraban la escena conmovidos. Sin embargo a pesar de que sonreía, Michiru sintió una espinita de malestar al verlas tan abrazadas y felices. Es que se complementaban tan bien, se llevaban tan bien. A ella la había consolado de igual manera, y por alguna extraña razón. Quería ser la única con la que lo hiciera. Era una estupidez, Haruka era una persona buena capaz de sentir empatía por la gente y prestar su hombro, pero por algún motivo egoísta quería que Haruka fuera una persona fría, que no le diera importancia a las lágrimas de las demás, que solamente con ella mostrara un lado tierno. Que solo la consolara a ella cuando estuviera triste….

—¡MICHIRU! — se acercó Mina a ella y se sobresaltó ante la idea de haber dejado escapar una mala cara o algo que la delatara, pero la cara brillante de Mina le dijo que todo estaba en orden. — oye ¿nos tomas una fotografía a Haruka y a mí?—

—si claro—

—Mira, presiona aquí— explico mina abrazándose a Haruka

—¡sonríe como si te estuvieras graduando! — susurro Haruka.

* * *

"— **¡sonríe como si te estuvieras graduando! — susurro Mina sonriente sosteniendo a una Haruka en toga negra. Setsuna les tomo la foto y se acercó sonriente a su novia, directamente le planto un beso en los labios y le entrego un ramo de gardenias amarillas.**

— **Felicidades por tu gran triunfo— dijo Setsuna acariciando levemente sus cabellos rubios.**

— **¡felicidades hija! — continuo una señor de más de cincuenta años, su cabello negro comenzaba a demostrar algunas canas, pero su piel morena lucia reluciente. Miro a Haruka con unos enormes y orgullosos ojos de un color chocolate muy intenso. — ¡Serás la primer Meioh en la familia que no es doctora! Esto es refrescante, ¿no lo crees Cecelia? —**

— **Asafar, no seas atrevido con tu nuera — una mujer de cabello pelirrojo le dio un leve codazo a su marido. Y se acercó a abrazar a la novia de su hija —felicidades cariño, un gran triunfo—**

— **no soy inoportuno, es solo que me da gusto que por primera vez haya una arquitecta en la familia, ya estoy harto de verme las caras con puros doctores. Ya es oficial hija. ¿y tu madre? —**

— **está a punto de llegar al aeropuerto, me dijo que no iba a alcanzar a ver la entrega de papeles, pero que él y mi hermano irían directo a la fiesta— contesto Haruka.**

— **bueno ni modo, ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a mi consuegra a brindar por tu triunfo? Te acompañamos a recogerla—**

 **Haruka asintió, y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la camioneta de los Meioh.**

— **tus suegro te adora, que gran sorpresa— comento Mina casualmente. Setsuna sonrió.**

— **la adora desde que la conoció y supo que era arquitecta. — Dijo con fingida indignación—esos hospitales no se construyen solos—**

 **Haruka se permitió reír y abrazo a Setsuna**

— **si el precio por estar contigo es construir un par de hospitales al año…es un precio barato—**

— **Mentirosa— dijo Setsuna dándole un delicado beso en la frente. —"**

* * *

—Haruka, despierta— mina le dio un leve apretón de manos. Haruka reacciono, la sesión de fotos con las chicas ya había pasado. Y ahora todos las miraban. De pronto cayo en la cuenta de algo importante, Mina se había tomado fotos con sus padres, con sus amigas, con la familia Tsukino-chiba. Pero faltaban dos personas más. Dos mujeres que hasta parecían querer pasar desapercibidas. Y que había ignorado en todo el evento al estar tan inmersa en sus recuerdos. Se maldijo por ser tan distraída y tratando de componer su error las llamo.

—Michiru, Hotaru…vengan, tomémonos una foto juntas—

—maravillosa idea, me faltan ustedes— Mina respaldo a su amiga.

—no creo que…. — comenzó Michiru, pero Haruka se acercó hasta ella.

—claro que si importan. Vengan nos tomaremos una foto juntas— dijo inapelable —además ¿con quién más me podría tomar fotos si no es con ustedes? —

A Michiru casi se le escapa decirle que ya llevaba más de cien fotos con Mina. Y que parecía estarla pasando de lo lindo, pero se mordió la lengua. Haruka puso a Hotaru sobre sus hombros y la niña soltó una risa divertida. Michiru vio como Haruka intentaba abrazar a Mina, y en un intento que después catalogaría como estupidez TOTAL, tomo a Haruka por la cintura con posesividad e hizo que su cuerpo se pegara al de ella.

Hotaru sonrió sin darse por enterada.

Mina se llevó la mano derecha a la boca.

Serena miro a Darién con cara de no entender nada.

Darién la miro con confusión.

Rei alzo una ceja.

Lita parpadeo muchas veces sin podérselo creer.

El padre de Mina soltó una risita socarrona y recibió el codazo de su mujer.

Serenity sonrió al verlas, las dos le parecían una linda pareja.

Haruka…..Haruka estaba roja de la pura impresión y no pudo concentrarse, su atención estaba fija en la mano firme de Michiru en su cintura. Y en el calor que su cuerpo pegado al suyo, le brindaba.

CONTINUARA…


	21. La familia Aino

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

Para evitar confusiones el padre de Mina se llama Kamio y la madre al igual que ella, Minako

* * *

Michiru miro por el parabrisas como a lo lejos el Ferrari rojo avanzaba por la avenida en un poderoso rugido que hacia voltear asombrado a cualquiera. Haruka manejaba como un auténtico demonio. Aunque esta vez se estaba luciendo más de la cuenta, ya que la rubia tenía como pasajeros a todos los miembros masculinos del grupo, y eso la hacía engreírse un poco.

Fue tan infantil.

El padre de Mina, Darién y Nicolás al ver el Deportivo Rojo de edición limitada, de inmediato comenzaron a alegar que ellos se irían en el vehículo de Haruka para que las damas "fueran más cómodas" en la limosina de los Aino. Insistieron con mil y un motivos, y sin querer saber nada más…los tres varones se apuraron a tomar un asiento en el codiciado auto. Haruka sonreía divertida, y por qué no decirlo, Parecía complacida de que le comentaran que su auto lucía espectacular, que si el motor era el más poderoso en el mercado, que si solo se habían fabricado cien piezas de esa edición limitada y que incluso el sultán de quien sabe dónde, tenía uno.

Las acababan de rebasar, y la sonrisa satisfecha de los hombres les dijo a las mujeres que estaban pasándola de lo lindo.

—Lo que hay que ver— bufo Rei molesta—parecen unos niños, Nicolás hasta va posando. Es Ridículo—

—Y mira a Darién, se puso lentes de sol y va como si estuviera en un paseo por la playa— continuo serena

—Bueno, los chicos siempre serán chicos. Mi padre iba saludando a todo el mundo y bebiendo ya de una botella, increíble lo que hace un auto en la mente de un hombre—

—ya conoces a tu Kamio, la única que es decente en ese auto es la dueña. Definitivo— declaro la madre de Mina con una sonrisa. Tanto ella como Serenity ya estaban disfrutando de su cuarta copa de la mejor champaña.

—ay Minako, tu siempre tan graciosa— exclamo Serenity mirando a la mujer.

—pues es la verdad. Haruka siempre ha sido una finísima persona desde que la conozco. Incluso el regalo que le dio a mi hija habla de una persona muy sensible y detallista. ¿Verdad que tengo razón Mina? —

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a la recién graduada.

—Mina, ¿ese cuaderno tiene también fotos de Haruka en su voluntariado? —

—así es Serenity, es de esa experiencia. También esta Setsuna, y la gente que conocimos en áfrica—

—interesante. ¿Podríamos verlas? —

—Bueno…. — titubeo Mina un instante mirando de reojo a sus amigas. A Michiru le pareció que Serena le negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—ay hija, ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos enseñes esas fotos? Digo, no me voy a sorprender si las veo a ti y a Haruka besándose en una de esas—

— ¡ay Mamá! ¡Qué cosas dices! — exclamo Mina enrojeciendo de forma escandalosa. — esa champaña ya te está afectando

—también a ti, madre—

Serena también enrojeció cuando escucho a su madre reír a carcajada suelta sin ningún tipo de decoro. Serenity era una persona muy correcta y discreta, pero cuando tomaba más de dos copas de vino comenzaba a transformarse en una versión un poco peor que ella.

—a ver, tengan entreténganse un rato por favor y dejen de decir esas cosas— Mina les entrego el álbum de fotos y ambas mujeres comenzaron a hurgar en su interior curiosas. Incluso Michiru que estaba sentada a un lado de Minako, la madre de Mina. Alzo el cuello levemente, para poder ver las fotografías.

En ellas nada parecía fuera de lugar, se veía esa mujer de cabello verdoso y ojos color rojizos en un consultorio muy austero, estaba con un grupo de niños de una complexión escandalosamente delgada. Haruka y Mina también estaban ahí. Todos sonreían a la cámara. Los niños parecían asombrados, quizá por conocer el uso de una cámara fotográfica.

En otra foto, Mina se encontraba parada junto a un pizarrón que exhibía palabras en inglés, en lo que parecía ser una especie de salón, construido con unos troncos altos, y de techo muchas hojas de árboles. Niños y adultos estaban sentados en las piedras. Y miraban a Mina con atención.

Serenity cambio la página.

Parecían estar afuera de una choza, las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en el suelo. Mina se encontraba sonriendo a la cámara haciendo la señal de la victoria. A su lado Setsuna tenía una expresión sorprendida y parecía estar gritando, Michiru sonrió al ver la causa del asombro de Setsuna. Haruka con su tenedor estaba hurtando el último trozo de comida de la doctora. Tenía una sonrisa Infantil y parecía estar pasándola de lo lindo haciendo rabiar a la mujer.

En la otra foto, Había mucha gente reunida alrededor de una fogata. Haruka, Setsuna y Mina estaban paradas bailando con la gente nativa del lugar, Se veían felices. Haruka tenía en su cuello un collar de exóticas flores.

Haruka se encontraba junto a Mina. Ambas miraban las casas que estaban a medio construir. Haruka tenía un plano en sus manos y lo miraba con atención. Mina en cambio estaba señalándole a su amiga algo, con cara de extrañeza.

Volvieron a cambiar la página

—oye y aquí… ¿Cómo en que estará pensando? — pregunto Serenity señalando la fotografía. Michiru poso sus ojos en la instantánea y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Haruka se encontraba mojada, acababa de salir del rio. Su mano derecha peinaba sus cabellos rubios, inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba sentada sobre una roca en una posición perezosa involuntariamente seductora. El diminuto short se pegaba a su trasero dejando ver que Haruka estaba bastante bien dotada, o no sabría decirlo. Ya que con la ropa de oficina y las gabardinas Haruka tapaba toda curva en su cuerpo. Así que era la primera vez que notaba su trasero redondo y firme. Tenía un top que tapaba sus senos. Pero lo demás en su cuerpo estaba descubierto. Y estaba muy bien trabajado. A su lado estaba Mina comiendo una fruta extraña.

—ay pues en nada, estará pensando en verse divina como siempre. Ya sabes ¿Qué más quieres que piense? Con ese cuerpo…. — declaro Minako agitando su mano para quitarle importancia, y luego para más bochorno de Michiru, señalo la foto de costado. —Mira en esta foto está en bóxer, se le ve arriba de las nalgas un lunarcito muy curioso—

—oye es cierto—

Michiru sin poderse resistir, clavo sus ojos directamente en la foto que señalaba la madre de Mina. Haruka estaba en la playa, lucia unos diminutos bóxer negros. Estaba boca abajo, permitiéndole al fotógrafo captar una excelente toma de su trasero y espalda, y era ahí precisamente donde la espalda perdía su santo nombre, que Haruka poseía un lunar pequeño, en forma de nube, a Michiru le recorrió un escalofrió al verlo. Mina estaba en la misma posición que Haruka vestida con un traje de baño naranja y reía con Setsuna, que estaba parada y lucía un esplendoroso bikini mostrando un cuerpo moreno de diosa en todo su esplendor.

Michiru miro por un instante a Setsuna, su cuerpo era perfecto. La piel lucia tan tersa y cuidada, cada parte de su cuerpo tenía una proporción exacta. Incluso más que doctora, parecía ser una súper modelo internacional. Y Haruka lo sabía, porque la miraba con ojos llenos de admiración, deseo y amor. Sus ojos no mentían, estaba perdidamente enamorada.

—qué bonito lunar, hasta dan ganar de verlo de cerca— declaro Minako con la lengua floja que pueden otorgar más de ocho copas de champaña.

—a ver madre, ya. No digas esas cosas, mi amiga no es un objeto sexual— Reclamo Mina acomodándose el vestido rojo para ocultar su cara avergonzada. Pero la madre no se percató de la incomodidad de la hija ya que le sonrió con la inocencia de los tiburones y siguió pasando página en el álbum.

—ay hijita, te felicito. Porque a pesar de que estas muy lenta en los asuntos del amor, bueno…pues si sabes escoger muy bien. Yo también me hubiera ido a África con tu Haruka si tuviera tu edad. Es más yo no hubiera regresado, me habría quedado en ese paraíso a vivir un idilio apasionado. Pero pues sigues en tu plan de mantenerla como tu amiga, allá tú… tú te lo pierdes—

— ¡ay mamá! — reclamo Mina

— ¡Mira! Aquí se ve que está Marcada— revelo Serenity asombrada señalando la foto. Michiru sin poder ya disimular la curiosidad, hasta se acomodó para ver la foto mejor.

— ¿Dónde? —

—Mira aquí, todo el abdomen está muy firme y esta parte de la ingle la tiene muy marcada. Mira esta vena que le sobresale— Evaluó Serenity

Michiru trago un poco de saliva al ver la foto de Haruka en una especie de rio, estaba parada y posando sensualmente, mientras el agua de una débil cascada caía por su cuerpo. Estaba en bóxer y mostraba un cuerpo completamente trabajado, un abdomen delgado y femenino pero al mismo tiempo se veía duro por el constante ejercicio, e incluso llegaba a estar levemente marcado.

— ¡ay sí! ¡Dios mío! — grito Minako con una sonrisa gigante, la madura mujer miraba la foto con una sonrisa lobuna. —esta ha de ser como el amazonas, un torrente de fluido…¡Letal! —

Las caras de todas las chicas estallaron en mil colores. Todas enrojecieron. Serena y Mina se sobresaltaron

— ¡ya mamá! — grito Mina

— ¡mamá! — continuo serena.

Ambas mujeres maduras, estaban riéndose a carcajada suelta. Serenity fue la primera en componerse y miro a Mina con alegría.

—ya hablando en serio Mina, no sé cómo le haces para no sucumbir ante los encantos de esta chica. ¿Ni siquiera te llama la atención un poquito? Es decir, está muy guapa. Todos lo notamos, y en este lugar pues bueno…—Minako comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Serenity

—es que el sol le da un tono diferente a su piel, se ve tan tierna alrededor de tantos niños ayudándolos y trabajando por ellos. Y esos ojos se ven más verdes en medio de la sabana africana. Y el sudor que sale de su cuerpo mientras carga sacos de cemento….pues bueno, se ve exquisita. Irresistible…. Ay se parece tanto a tu padre cuando era joven serena, tu quizá no lo recuerdes por que eras muy pequeña cuando falleció. Pero mi Patrick tenía esa misma mirada verde tan intensa como Haruka, parecen panteras a punto de atacar…. Ay que viejos tiempos—

El auto se estaciono, y Mina se percató que Haruka y los varones ya estaban en el recibidor del imponente salón. Se volteó escandalizada hacia las dos mujeres alcoholizadas.

—a ver ya, por favor. Ahí viene Haruka y las va a oír. Cálmense—

Haruka no dejo que el valet les abriera la puerta, ella misma lo hizo y asomo una cara sonriente.

—Damas, ya podemos entrar— Haruka se preguntó por qué lucían tan sonrojadas y pensó que las chicas ya estaban sobre la champaña, negó con la cabeza. No se iban a componer, miro a Serenity y a Minako que lucían tan serias como siempre. Pobres, tener que ir en el camino soportando las infantilerías de las chicas, ellas que eran todas unas damas. Se preguntó por qué Mina y serena no habían salido tan correctas y refinadas como las señoras. Pero era un misterio. Y hablando de las señoras, tenían en sus manos el álbum de fotos que le había regalado a mina, sonrió de par en par— ah ya están viendo nuestras pato-aventuras. Y ¿Qué les pareció? —

—ay están muy bonitas, son unas fotos preciosas. El verte a ti construyendo viviendas con tu esfuerzo, a Mina enseñándoles a leer y escribir, y a la doctora Setsuna ayudándolos. Es una labor humanitaria digna de admirar. — declaro Serenity con una sonrisa discreta.

—ay si, y que paisajes….. y luego se ven muy felices. Se te ven unas sonrisas grandotas. Y se ve que…te ejercitaste mucho ¿verdad? —

—Bueno si, ya sabe cargar materiales para construir…es pesado, y realmente tuve que actuar de todo, de arquitecta, de albañil, de ayudante de albañil, de cargadora, transportista, diseñadora, en fin…de todo—

—Sí, sí, pero…te sentó bien el ejercicio— Minako miro a Haruka de arriba abajo un instante, pero después su cara burlona cambio a la de una dama seria y de buenas costumbres— bueno ¿vamos? —

Las mujeres salieron con paso digno y entre ellas se lanzaron un par de miradas picaras, las más jóvenes se miraban entre ellas con el rostro rojo. Parecían estar agradecidas de salir de la limosina.

—una Mesa para los Aino—

—enseguida, acompáñenme por favor— indico la encargada y el grupo las siguió. En cuanto llegaron Mina fue asediada por un hombre de gran cabellera platinada.

—Licenciada Aino, felicidades por su logro. — le entrego una flor blanca a Mina — ¿me permite unas palabras? —

—claro, chicas. Una mesa es exclusiva para nosotras. Enseguida estaré con ustedes—

Los invitados se sentaron en la única mesa que quedaba libre. Mas allá estaban los abogados y socios del bufete de los aino, ocupaban dos mesas para ellos solos. Haruka miro a su alrededor. La familia y los amigos cercanos ocupaban cerca de tres mesas. Y aparte la suya. Vaya que el padre de Mina si sabía hacer las cosas en grande. Se permitió acercarse hasta donde estaba el Tío Henmi con su familia.

Henmi Aino era el hermano menor de Kamio, y Haruka sospechaba que Mina había sacado su carácter bonachón, alegre y desenfadado a este hombre. Ya que los padres de Mina eran demasiado serios y correctos, era natural que el tío Henmi y su loca familia se convirtieran en los favoritos de Mina.

Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de él, lo había visto dos veces. Una en una fiesta familiar donde Mina la había invitado. Y otra cuando las invito a irse de pinta con él y su familia a un fin de semana en su yate privado esto sin que sus padres se enteraran desde luego. En las dos ocasiones la trato como una más de la familia, le dio un trato excelente e incluso le dio consejos de vocación. Ya que fue el único Aino que no siguió la línea del derecho.

—Tío Henmi. ¿Me recuerda? —

El hombre pelinegro volcó sus ojos azules en ella, después de unos segundos los abrió con sorpresa.

—¡pero si es la sobrina Haruka! — exclamo gratamente sorprendido. Todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a Haruka con curiosidad. —qué bueno que viniste a la fiesta. Eso pondrá a Mina feliz. ¿Y dime? ¿Dónde está tu guapísima novia? —

—¿Cómo conoce a Setsuna? —

—sí, picarona. Mina me enseño una vez una foto de ustedes, Estaban en un país de esos de medio oriente—

—ah, marruecos. Si visitábamos a la bisabuela de mi ex novia—

— ¿ex? Cuanto lo siento hija—

—no, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Terminamos porque era necesario— contesto Haruka con un tono apagado

—Bueno, eso ya no te impide formar parte de la familia formalmente— la cara de Henmi se ilumino como si fuera un niño pequeño— no creas que no veía la hermosa pareja que forman tú y Mina—

Haruka rio

—Tío Henmi, Mina es mi amiga—

—ay eso ve a decírselo a alguien que te lo crea, yo me di cuenta desde que te vi que tenías esa aura melancólica de los que sufren por un amor imposible. ¿Sería mi sobrina la causa acaso? —

Haruka rio ante el dramatismo del tío. Definitivamente la sobrina salió idéntica.

—Claro que no, Mina es mi amiga—

—ay tonterías, deberías considerarlo. Aquí en esta familia somos como dirían en América "gay-friendly". Es más… mira — el tío Henmi tomo a Haruka por los hombros y la arrastro hacia la mesa. — ¡familia! Pónganme atención, Abuela Sakima póngame atención, les presento a Haruka Tenoh. Famosísima arquitecta, de esas que reciben premios, galardones y demás. Y para más señas….una de las "pretendientas" de Mina—

— ¿Qué? — Haruka se volteó escandalizada, sintió el peso de una mirada fulminándola. Miro a todos lados pero en la mesa familiar solo encontró risas de aprobación y ojos llenos de picardía—eso no es cierto, Mina y yo somos amigas desde la preparatoria. Es todo— dijo intentando justificarse.

La bisabuela Sakima miro a Haruka de arriba abajo con seriedad. Haruka sintió que en ese mismo momento la correrían a patadas. Pero la anciana solo sonrió

—vaya, ya era hora de tener una lesbiana en la familia, ya son muchos hombres gay. —declaro con naturalidad —Y qué bueno que sea la única hija de mi nieto Kamio, esa jovencita tiene demasiada herencia sobre sus espaldas para que emparente con cualquiera. Y una arquitecta famosa y rica pues me parece…me parece muy bien…. Tú…— dijo señalando a Haruka con autoridad— te doy la bienvenida a la familia junto con mi bendición…..¿Cuándo te le piensas proponer a mi bisnieta? —

Haruka trago saliva, todos la miraban con diversión. Miro al tío Henmi tratando de conseguir un poco de ayuda.

—respetable señora, me temo que ha habido un malentendido. Mi única relación con Mina, quiero decir con su bisnieta es….que somos amigas, solo amigas desde la preparatoria. Y Por lo que he platicado con ella he podido darme cuenta que Mina es heterosexual…—Haruka recordó todos los momentos en que Mina perdió la cabeza a causa de algún saco de testosterona con patas— DEMASIADO heterosexual—

— ¿ah sí? — La anciana parecía decepcionada— Ah que lastima, esa muchachita siempre me pareció muchísima cosa para que la tuviera cualquier hombre. Por lo menos no ese patán con el que está hablando ahorita—

Todos en la mesa voltearon a ver con quien hablaba Mina, un hombre apuesto de aproximadamente treinta años, de larga cabellera platinada y piel bronceada. Platicaba con Mina.

—seguro ya está pensando como seducir a la nueva Dueña de Aino y asociados. Se le ve una cara de pillo y aprovechado, que no puede con ella. ¿Dices que mi bisnieta es heterosexual? ¿Crees que vaya a caer bajo los encantos de ese aprovechado? —

Los ojos de Haruka se fijaron en Mina, rostro enrojecido, pupilas dilatadas, y una media sonrisa. Si definitivamente ese tal Kunzite la estaba dejando endiosada. Y luego estaba el hecho de que Mina tenía una debilidad por los platinados. Recordaba a un chico platinado de cabello corto en la preparatoria al que Mina quiso demasiado, kaito se llamaba. Aunque Mina de cariño le decía que era su "adonis" el romance no termino bien. Y después de eso Mina se hizo una persona desapegada sentimentalmente de la gente. Tal vez no iba a caer tan fácil ante este hombre. Esperaba que no, ya platicaría con ella.

— ¿bueno y por qué no te tomas un trago con nosotros? — un hombre joven al notar la tensión que se había creado decidió aligerar el ambiente—veo que a la bisabuela le has caído de maravilla y el Tío Henmi te tiene aprecio. Estábamos pensando tomar una copa del mejor sake ¿te nos unes? —

—bueno…—

—me llamo Tagawa Aino, soy primo de Mina también. Hijo de sorayama, el hermano de su padre. Ven aunque sea una copa—

Haruka tomo asiento y brindo con la familia, esta era la primera vez que veía a una anciana lamentarse porque su nieta fuera heterosexual. Bueno uno nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

* * *

— ¿Qué tanto miras Michiru? — pregunto serena cayendo en la cuenta que Michiru era la única en la mesa que no hablaba. La aguamarina se sobresaltó.

—ah pues yo…. —

—ah ya entiendo, ¿tienes hambre verdad? —

— ¿Cómo? —

—A quien engaño, la que tiene hambre soy yo — serena comenzó a reír con alegría.

Michiru miro a serena como si fuera un bicho raro. No quería explicar sus razones por las que estaba tan callada. ¿Cómo decirle a serena que se la había pasado vigilando cada acción que estaba realizando Haruka desde que llego?

Estaba a punto de sentarse con ellas cuando fue a saludar a alguien de la mesa de junto, escucho hablar a lo lejos acerca de que Haruka y Mina hacían una pareja preciosa, nada nuevo lo que todo mundo pensaba. Pero paro bien la oreja cuando el tío menciono algo sobre un amor imposible de la preparatoria y que Mina era la dueña de esos sentimientos. ¡Entonces sus suposiciones eran ciertas! Mina era esa chica a la que Haruka amaba, era la dueña que rechazo la cajita musical. Sus ojos buscaron a Mina quien estaba riendo platicando animada con un hombre de larga cabellera, sintió rabia e indignación.

¿Cómo era posible que Mina teniendo los sentimientos tan hermosos de un ser humano como Haruka, ella solo…solo…solo estaba fijándose en los hombres guapos a su alrededor?

Mina estaba en todo su derecho de rechazar a Haruka porque sus preferencias fueran heterosexuales, pero eso de seguir siendo su amiga, de obligarla a ver como coquetea con los demás mientras Haruka solo mira sin decir nada. Y se dedica a recoger las migajas que le ofrece. Eso era ser cruel….

Apretó los puños. Haruka era un tesoro invaluable, y esta rubia cascos flojos la desaprovechaba. No se lo merecía. No se merecía tanto amor. Sus oídos volvieron a prestar atención a la plática de la mesa familiar. Una anciana parecía estar interrogando a Haruka e incluso le había dado la bienvenida a la familia Aino. Escucho a la anciana preguntar que cuando le iba a decir a Mina lo que sentía.

—Con permiso, iré al tocador— dijo parándose de la mesa.

— ¿te acompaño? —

—estoy bien, serena. Gracias—

Disparada salió de ahí. Se preguntó que le pasaba por que había salido prácticamente corriendo antes de escuchar una respuesta. Quizá era que inconscientemente no quería escuchar la respuesta. ¿Sería acaso sea la causa?

El baño era una maravilla. Tenía incluso una amplia sala y una fuente enorme. Pero eso no le causo impresión alguna. Se dirigió a su reflejo en el espejo. Se miró un instante: maravillosa. Sencillamente se veía maravillosa, su rostro era bellamente resaltado por el discreto maquillaje. Su peinado en una discreta coleta se veía elegante, sobrio y le daba un toque de refinamiento y sofisticación que no había tenido en años. Y sin embargo sus ojos lucían devastadoramente tristes.

— ¿Qué te está pasando? — preguntó en voz alta. Pero el reflejo no pudo contestarle, solo la miraba seriamente. — ¿Por qué estas triste Michiru kaioh? ¿Por qué te estas sintiendo triste? —

Se sintió patética y seguramente si alguien entraba pensaría que estaba loca de remate. Pero siguió buscando la respuesta en aquel espejo.

— ¿Por qué sientes de repente tanto enojo hacia Mina? Ella no te ha hecho nada malo—

Vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla de la Michiru del espejo. Y su mano la tapo inmediatamente. Miro directo a sus ojos con angustia.

Eran demasiadas situaciones y emociones que ya no podía ignorar. La ternura que despertó en ella cuando la vio llorar ante el recuerdo del abandono de su padre, la paz que la envolvió cuando Haruka la abrazo contra su cuerpo y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que ella pronto encontraría un empleo y que saldría adelante como las nubes. La calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma que despedía y que encontró tan adictivo que pensó que podría estar ahí en esos brazos para siempre. La molestia que la invadía cuando veía a Haruka convivir con cualquier mujer hermosa que se le acercara, fuera Mina, La secretaria "soy perfecta", o la lagarta del gimnasio. Era lo mismo. Tenía una sensación de celos, de molestia que era imposible de erradicar.

Tanto que con los bonos que le dieron en el trabajo utilizo una pequeña parte para comprarse ropa deportiva y así al día siguiente acompañar a Haruka al gimnasio ya que quería iniciarse en el ejercicio, pero fue mentira. En el fondo Michiru sabía que lo único que quería era ver la gente que se le acercaba a Haruka, en especial las mujeres.

Y ese escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a Haruka semidesnuda y en bóxer. Se mordió el labio inferior tan solo de recordarlo, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma y aceptar que lo que había visto…le había gustado. No era mojigata ni santa, el cuerpo de Haruka le atraía. Y mucho. De hecho lamentaba que la arquitecta fuera tan sobria en su vestimenta y ocultara tanta piel y curvas.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué tanta confusión?

En un principio sintió agradecimiento, después al conocerla y ver el ser humano tan lindo que era ese sentimiento se convirtió en ternura, conforme fueron haciéndose más cercanas en cualquier situación, desde ver televisión en el sofá un viernes por la noche, o bajar a los juegos del edificio y jugar junto a Hotaru, o tal vez una comida de domingo casual en la terraza ante la hermosa vista panorámica de Tokio…ahí sintió que apreciaba mucho a Haruka, hasta el punto como de un miembro de su familia muy valioso. Conforme se dio cuenta que había mujeres rondándola muy interesadas….llegaron los celos, y vaya que había pasado muchas molestias al ver los ojos de alguien posándose en la rubia, ya que incluso se dio cuenta que había hombres también interesados en tener algo con la arquitecta. Y ese día, en esa limosina, mientras escuchaba a las señoras aino y Tsukino hablar de los encantos de Haruka se dio cuenta de otro sentimiento despertando en ella….DESEO.

Curiosidad, deseo, cariño, ternura, agradecimiento, celos. Todos esos sentimientos eran despertados por una misma persona al mismo tiempo. Todo era tan confuso. Con Rubeus no había sido tan difícil. Él se le había declarado, y ella después de pensarlo un par de días se dio cuenta de que era atractivo y que también le gustaba. Conforme paso el tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia, a su plática, a su forma de ser. Y cuando se casaron tuvieron muchos problemas de compatibilidad pero ambos amalgamaron su carácter para convivir en santa paz. Bueno en honor a la verdad, ella fue la que tuvo que adaptarse y ceder en la mayoría de las situaciones, sobre todo para no causar un problema mayor.

Pero con Haruka era todo tan…revuelto…pues cuando sentía algo por ella, de inmediato llegaba otra emoción a suplirla. Y así es imposible definirlo.

— ¿Qué sientes por Haruka? ¿Sientes algo por ella? — se preguntó al espejo. Su reflejo la miraba con angustia.

Y como si fuera una respuesta divina el recuerdo de su abuela cargándola en brazos llego con claridad casi inaudita.

— **abuelita ¿Qué es el amor? —**

— **el amor. Ay hija porque me preguntas estas cosas—**

— **mi madre dice que nosotros tenemos una persona que está destinada para nosotros. Y yo…no quiero equivocarme cuando llegue el momento. ¿Qué tal que encuentro a esa persona y por no saber cómo se siente el amor, la dejo ir? —**

 **La carcajada de su abuela se escuchó en toda la habitación.**

— **ay hija, pues veras. Uno nunca sabe cuando llega la persona indicada. Cuando te llega el verdadero amor ni siquiera te das cuenta que eso es lo que sientes. Por ejemplo tu abuelo me hace sentir tantas emociones a la vez, por ejemplo es capaz de hacerme enojar y llorar y al mismo tiempo puede hacer que me sienta protegida, puede confundirme y hacerme reír al mismo tiempo. El verdadero amor Michiru es ese que llega silencioso, cauto y al mismo momento puede causar una revolución en toda tu vida. Puede ponerla de cabeza o por el contrario…puede llegar y salvar tu vida en el momento que más lo necesites...eres inteligente hija mía, te darás** **cuenta cuando llegue—**

— **pero abuela y ¿si está enfrente de mí y yo no puedo verlo? —**

— **puede pasar hija…a veces las fuerzas del amor son extrañas, y uno puede encontrarse al amor de su vida y no darse cuenta de ello—**

— **eso, eso es lo que me da miedo—**

— **ay hija, el hilo rojo del destino no se rompe jamás. Si estas destinada a una persona, te la volverás a encontrar…una, dos, tres, las veces que sean necesarias para que te des cuenta de que esa persona es la especial—**

—Esa persona especial— murmuro Michiru viéndose al espejo fijamente horrorizada— esa persona especial es… ¿Haruka? —

CONTINUARA….

* * *

NA:

HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y LEEN EL CAPITULO FRECUENTEMENTE.

DEBO DECIRLES QUE LA ORTOGRAFÍA ME FALLA POR QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN UN CELULAR, ASI QUE PIDO DISCULPAS DE CUALQUIER ERROR QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR

¿QUE TAL? QUE TIENEN QUE DECIRME? ¿QUE LES PARECIO LA FAMILIA DE MINA?

Y QUE LES PARECIÓ ESOS PENSAMIENTOS AL FINAL?

QUIERO SABERLO TODO, SUS DUDAS, SUS COMENTARIOS O INQUIETUDES YO TRATARE DE COMUNICARME PARA ACLARAR LOS PUNTOS.

Y ALGO QUE ME COMENTARON MUCHOS ES LA FALTA DE AMY...DEBO DECIR QUE AMY APARECERA DENTRO DE CUATRO CAPÍTULOS, Y LAS RAZONES SERAN REVELADAS PRONTO.

BUENO SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, TRAGOS Y BAILE...


	22. Gardenias amarillas

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—aquí estas, Michiru— declaro Haruka sonriendo. La rubia se paró y acomodo la silla para que se sentara — por favor— dijo con galantería. Michiru sonrió y procedió a sentarse. —Justo a tiempo, ya están sirviendo los platillos—

Tanto ella como Mina ya habían regresado a la mesa. Y ambas platicaban muy animadas acerca de Kunzite el abogado socio de los Aino.

—vamos, solo dime la verdad….te gusta —

—Haruka por dios, acabo de platicar con el tipo unos, que… ¿cinco minutos? — declaro con ironía mientras acomodaba su servilleta. Pero Haruka solo le sonrió con burla.

—ay vamos, ¿crees que no se atar cabos? Él es el tipo que me platicaste hace tiempo, el que era mayor que tú y que estabas de él desde niña—

—guarda silencio ¿quieres? Grítalo—

— ¿de qué hablan? — pregunto serena metiéndose en la plática, ya estaba muy harta de que Darién solo platicara con Rini y no le pusiera atención a ella.

—de…—

—De que a Mina le gusta su socio— contesto Haruka con simpleza. Los meseros habían llegado con los platillos.

—Ya se había tardado— dijo Rei con picardía— ¿Cuál socio? Adivinare…. —

—seguro es el platinado— continuo Lita

— ¿ese fachoso de cabello largo? — dijo Rei Impresionada.

—Rei, yo también tengo el cabello largo— reprocho Nicolás mirándola dolido.

—bueno si, amor pero es que el socio es importantísimo….no me imagino yo pidiéndole a un abogado con el cabello tan largo que se haga cargo de mis asuntos legales—

—Tienes razón, no me daría confianza a mí tampoco— apoyo Haruka con diversión ante la cara molesta de Mina.

Y en toda la comida, en la mesa de las chicas solo se habló del abogado Kunzite y su larga y sedosa cabellera platinada, y el hecho de que a Mina le gustaran tanto los peli plateados.

Las bebidas iban y venían. La música de pista comenzó a sonar, y Haruka que estaba platicando con Darién acerca de que había sido nombrado jefe de cirugía general. Fue interrumpida por una pelirroja que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—Disculpa, ¿quisieras bailar? —

Todos en la mesa dejaron de platicar y se giraron hacia la atrevida chica. Su amiga se había quedado de piedra. Haruka no atinaba a contestar. Su inconsciente la traiciono y sus ojos se posaron en Michiru Kaioh. De toda la mesa era la única que no la miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos mirando primero el platillo, después su atuendo, y al final su vista se dirigió a cualquier otro lugar.

Claro era lógico, Michiru kaioh no tenía ningún interés en ella. Por un momento tenía la esperanza de que quizá le lanzaría una mirada asesina a la chica tal y como lo hacía Setsuna. Que carraspearía un poco y se inmiscuyera en el coqueteo tal y como era su costumbre cuando alguien se atrevía a hacerle insinuaciones. Pero eso no sucedió. Estaba soltera, debía aceptarlo. Ahí en esa sala no había nadie preocupado por que ella bailara con tal o con cual. Ni habría algún enojo o reproche cuando dedicara su atención a alguna dama.

—pues…—

—cuanto lo lamento Sayako, pero Haruka bailara conmigo primera. Ya después bailara con quien desee. Pero la primera soy yo, en eso soy inflexible. — declaro Mina.

—bueno, vengo después—

—Pues ven rápido... — Contesto Haruka con una sonrisa pícara, en respuesta la linda chica le guiño un ojo. ¿y por qué no coquetear un poco? Tal vez ya era hora de empezar de nuevo, Al voltear a ver a sus amigas y sus caras de sorpresa solo pregunto con inocencia— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Cómo que "que"?, bailaras conmigo la primera canción y después te lanzare a las leonas a ver si eres tan fogosa—

Haruka soltó la risa ante el tono de Mina.

—bueno a mal paso darle prisa. Vamos a bailar—

Haruka tomo la mano de Mina y estaban a punto de salir disparadas a la pista cuando un mesero con un enorme ramo de gardenias amarillas se acercó a ellas.

—Licenciada Aino, para usted—

—Ay que lindo gracias—

— ¿Quién te las manda? — Haruka tomo el arreglo gigante de gardenias y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Eran las mismas flores que ella le había regalado a su amiga. Intento averiguar quién era el "copioncito" que mediante flores, se autoproclamaba una amistad invaluable para Mina — es extraño que alguien conozca el significado de las flores de forma tan exquisita para darte gardenias, y amarillas además—

—si son las mismas que me diste tú, ¿Qué significan? — pregunto mientras buscaba la tarjeta del destinatario en el enorme ramo.

—bueno las gardenias elogian la paciencia, felicitan los logros y desean éxitos profesionales, el color amarillo refleja el amor incondicional de un amigo. Tiene también varias iris azules así que esa persona tiene confianza en ti, en que lograras triunfar y veo que tiene un número impar de pensamientos, eso quiere decir que esa persona tiene muy buenos recuerdos contigo—

—Que interesante— dijo mientras abría el sobrecito con la tarjeta.

—lamentablemente muy pocos conocen el lenguaje de las flores. Si no hubiera convivido cinco años de mi vida con alguien tan entregada a los detalles no sabría nada de su significado. ¿Quién las manda? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver que a su amiga se le iba el color de su rostro.

—Son de setsuna…— declaro mina Mirando a Haruka con sorpresa.

El sonido del ramo caer en el piso provoco tal escándalo que todas las mesas de alrededor voltearon a ver las flores que se encontraban ya aplastadas en el suelo.

—¡Haruka! ¿Estás bien? — grito Mina ante el estruendo

— ¡que estúpida! Lo siento tanto— atino a decir Haruka mientras se agachaba para tratar de recoger las flores, el arreglo estaba completamente destrozado. Unos meseros hicieron su aparición y se llevaron el arreglo. Nadie en la mesa hizo nada por detenerlos —las flores….yo…lo lamento—

—descuida, no hay problema. —dijo Mina acariciando el brazo de Haruka para confortarla. En realidad a ella no le importaba ningún ramo de flores si solo servía para poner mal a Haruka. y en estos momentos su amiga estaba en estado de shock. Guardo la tarjeta de felicitación en su bolsa

—Haruka, Mina ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto Rei acercándose a ellas. Mina solo negó con la cabeza.

—No ha pasado nada para preocuparse, esta señorita y yo estamos a punto de ir a la pista—

Y sin decir más, mina la arrastro hasta la barra libre, donde tomo dos vasos con el coctel que tenía al barman vuelto loco y que tanto estaban pidiendo los recién graduados.

—Ah no— dijo Haruka mirando el vaso con temor— quien sabe que preparación sea esta, ustedes los universitarios están acostumbrados a beber sin control—

Mina la miro con seriedad, sin bajar el vaso.

—toma uno para brindar conmigo, justo ahora. Tú y yo nos divertiremos, la pasaremos bien, y trataras que el recuerdo de Setsuna no te afecte. —

Haruka se le quedo viendo unos instantes, a su alrededor la música y las risas de los jóvenes rezumbaban. Miro por un instante a la gente bailar, reír y disfrutar. Su vista volvió a los ojos azules de Mina tan llenos de vida.

—Salud— dijo tomando el vaso y chocándolo con el de su amiga —por ti, por tu carrera—

Haruka bebió de un solo trago, esa bebida sea lo que fuera quemaba en su garganta de manera peligrosa. Parecía ser algún tipo de sake, combinado con algún Ron, y el inconfundible olor del tequila el embargo. A pesar de ser una bebida tan fuerte no resulto tan desagradable. Tomo el segundo vaso

—Por el pasado—

El tercero

—Por el presente—

El cuarto

—Por qué te voy a sacar a bailar justo ahora—

—Me gusta esa actitud— dijo mina soltando una risa nerviosa al ver a Haruka beber en cuestión de segundos cuatro vasos. Pero de igual manera se dejó conducir hasta la pista, bastante encantada con las miradas envidiosas de sus compañeras al ver a su pareja de baile. Las miradas aumentaron al ver a Haruka moverse de manera tan confiada, y bailar de esa forma tan sensual.

Haruka era una excelente bailarina. Claro que lo era pues después de numerosos viajes que hizo junto a setsuna alrededor del mundo. Tantos clubes a los que asistió, un catálogo de ritmos diferentes que aprendió a bailar junto a su novia, la volvían toda una experta.

A Mina le fascinaba tener a Haruka como compañera de baile. Se complementaban tan bien que inevitablemente llamaban la atención de todos. Y por la mirada atenta de Kunzite sobre ella, no estaban bailando nada mal. Se acercó al cuerpo de Haruka y puso las manos sobre ella.

—eso…..cadera— murmuro Mina, ajustándose al ritmo de Haruka quien solo cerro los ojos y se dejó guiar por la música—abajo, abajo, abajo... ¿te acuerdas de tu graduación? — pregunto tomando dos vasos de la charola que llevaba el mesero y tendiéndole uno a Haruka.

— ¿no que no iba a recordar el pasado? — Haruka se llevó el vaso a los labios, Escucho la carcajada de Mina.

— ¡no pude bailar ni una canción contigo! ¡Ni una! Setsuna te tenía acaparada, desde que la música comenzó hasta que desconectaron el sonido, no te quito las manos de encima—

Haruka sonrió

—termine con ampollas, y al día siguiente me dolían los pies horriblemente, te confieso que setsuna y yo no nos paramos de la cama al día siguiente. —

—me acuerdo que bailaron todos los géneros musicales, todos y cada uno de ellos, y en todos se veían bien, tan hermosas, tan complementadas, confieso que causaban mucha admiración juntas…perdona, te estoy lastimando—

Haruka negó con la cabeza

—recuerdo que ella al salir de su servicio tomo durante dos horas clases particulares para aprender los géneros que no dominaba, durante un mes. Ella salía a las diez de la noche y contrato a un amigo bailarín para que le enseñara, cuando lo descubrí y le pregunte por que había hecho esa cosa tan infantil impropia de ella. Ella solo me dijo: "quería que tuvieras el mejor recuerdo en tu fiesta de graduación"….y lo tengo…realmente lo tengo—

Ambas rubias se detuvieron, a su alrededor todos bailaban pero ellas solo se limitaban a verse. Haruka con dolor y tristeza y Mina con preocupación

—Haruka, aún están a tiempo. Si tanto te duele no estar con ella, la puedes buscar. Esas flores que me mando son la prueba de que aun quiere mantener buenas relaciones con aquellas personas que están alrededor tuyo. ¿Por qué no la buscas si tanto la recuerdas? —

—porque ella comprendió que no soy suficiente para hacerla feliz, tú lo sabes Mina. Yo no fui suficiente para ella, los últimos meses nos la pasamos discutiendo. Y aunque a ella la Amaba ciegamente, no sería feliz a mi lado. No puedo hacerla feliz de la manera que quiere…. —

—disculpe—

Ambas rubias voltearon ante la voz segura del socio peli plateado que miraba a Mina fijamente.

— ¿podría bailar con usted licenciada? —

—Licenciado no sé si sea el mejor momento…. — comenzó mina, pero el apretón de manos que le dio Haruka la silencio

—está bien, yo ya me iba—

—pero…—

—iré por un trago, y después te esperare en la mesa para seguir bailando, descuida. No me voy a cortar las venas con los popotes o algo parecido—

Mina acaricio el rostro de Haruka con cariño.

—Yo sé que no, ve a la barra y consigue una chica—

Haruka se dirigió a la barra, soltó un suspiro y ciertamente se quedó pensando con los ánimos por los suelos.

"conseguir una chica"

Mina se lo insistía tantas veces, serena se lo había sugerido, incluso Rei le comento que sería positivo que lo hiciera. Pero una chica no solucionaría nada, podría coquetear con cualquier desconocida, reír un rato, llevarla a algún rincón oscuro y besarla hasta que se le olvidara como se llamaba, introducirle la lengua, hacerla estallar de placer y Acariciarla con desesperación pero eso no serviría de nada.

Porque ya lo había hecho.

Justo después de que Abandono la casa de Setsuna, esa misma noche se acostó con la primera mujer que encontró. Pero el coraje, la decepción y la tristeza que sentían no se habían borrado, al contrario al terminar se sentía peor que antes, y añoraba a Setsuna aún más. Y al día siguiente fue lo mismo, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Después de tantas chicas y tantas noches de amargo sabor, supo que la solución no era la piel instantánea.

La única forma de superar un amor tan grande era poner distancia de por medio, dejar que el corazón se curara por sí solo. Y luego con mucha suerte encontrar a una persona que fuera lo suficientemente paciente para querer entrar en tu vida, en tu corazón…en tu alma.

Porque eso había pasado precisamente, llego a estados unidos con el corazón roto a causa de un amor imposible, y fue Setsuna la que tuvo el valor suficiente para amarla. Paciencia para comprenderla, y no tenía tanto tiempo en su día a día, pero ella lo hizo. Busco tiempo en su agenda y con ese poco tiempo encontró la manera de hacerla feliz con cualquier detalle. Y una mujer como esa….no se olvidaba con cualquier piel, lo sabía. Lo intento, fallo y se deprimió.

—disculpa, ¿está ocupado este asiento? —

Haruka volteo a ver a la despampanante mujer rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

* * *

Michiru miro con atención la interesante escena que se había desplegado enfrente de ella, entorno los ojos ya que la poca visibilidad que le proporcionaba la pista de baile le dificultaba observar a Haruka con atención.

Estaba platicando muy animada con Mina, y al instante sus caras se tornaron en dos mascaras serias, se quedaron quietas, Haruka miraba a Mina con los ojos llenos de tristeza, Mina intento decirle algo pero fueron interrumpidas por el tipo que había platicado con Mina toda la noche. Haruka se apartó, camino hasta la barra y comenzó a beber.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Haruka parecía estar triste, y su "mejor amiga" se encontraba bailando feliz de la vida con un tipo en vez de intentar ayudarla. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Haruka sola con sus pensamientos. Ella bien sabía lo destructiva que podía ser una misma cuando el corazón tenía una pena.

Haruka llego a consolarla, pues bien. Ella haría lo mismo, Se levantó de la silla con rapidez.

Alcanzo a percibir al otro extremo de la barra la mirada evaluadora de una mujer que tenía los ojos sobre Haruka, al parecer le había gustado bastante porque se había parado y se estaba acercando a ella. Definitivamente una aventurera no era lo que Haruka necesitaba.

—Darién te encargo a Hotaru un momento por favor—

—si claro…—

No escucho más, ya que salió disparada hacia la barra. Haruka ya estaba platicando con la mujer. Alcanzo a escuchar que le había preguntado si podía sentarse. Haruka estaba a punto de responder cuando alcanzo a tomar su hombro.

—Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar, Haruka— dijo sonriéndole. Haruka soltó un suspiro, que Michiru no supo si era de alivio o de sorpresa. Pero aun así, la rubia correspondió su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, adelante— Haruka le acerco la banca a Michiru. y se giró a ver a la señorita— me temo que será en otra ocasión—

—Claro, aquí está mi tarjeta para cualquier cosa—

Haruka tomo la tarjeta y la mujer se retiró. Miro un instante la tarjetita antes de arrojarla a la barra con indiferencia y tomar otro vaso de lo que sea que fuera el brebaje que estaba ofreciendo el barman.

—No pareces muy divertida— comenzó Michiru.

—este va a ser un ejemplo muy inoportuno, porque son dos casos completamente diferentes. Pero imagínate que de repente Rubeus manda un ramo de flores a algún conocido tuyo, tal vez tus padres. Y eso sería lo único que sabes de él después de muchos meses, durante tanto tiempo no sabes si él estaba vivo, muerto, ni que ha hecho de su vida, de repente llegan unas flores a recordarte su existencia…. ¿Cómo sería tu proceder? —

Michiru al fin entendió todo. Por alguna extraña razón se había preparado para otra cosa. Esperaba que tal vez, Haruka animada por la familia se le hubiera declarado a Mina y esta la hubiera rechazado. Aunque ver la cara de la siempre animada Haruka cubierta por la pena la hacía sentirse mal a ella también. Quería encontrar las palabras mágicas para que volviera a sonreír, que se olvidara de Setsuna en ese instante, que ya no le causara tanto dolor. Sin embargo Haruka se había limitado a hacerle una pregunta.

—bueno…El Rubeus de ahora, ya no regalaría flores a nadie aunque su vida este en juego. Además veo que tú sigues queriendo mucho a esa mujer. Y yo por Rubeus…yo ya no…—

Haruka desvió la vista de su trago, y poso sus ojos sobre Michiru. La mirada de curiosidad y la intensa interrogación que parecía querer taladrarla hicieron que la aguamarina titubeara.

—yo ya no sé qué siento por el….pero no es amor, no puede serlo. Simplemente no puedo amar a alguien que tanto daño me hizo. —

—entiendo, si fue una tontería comparar. Setsuna fue para mí….wow — Haruka soltó una sonrisa al recordarlo, pero por alguna razón no quiso entrar en detalles con Michiru, ciertamente no era cómodo hablar de tu primera y única novia con tu amor imposible— Fue muy buena conmigo, me trato muy bien— se limitó a decir.

—tal vez Mina tiene razón. Tal vez lo que tú necesites es encontrar una chica, alguien con la que no tengas ningún lazo, solo….solo para llevártela a la cama y es todo. — sugirió Michiru con tono apagado. Miro a Haruka reír sin ningun atisbo de diversión en el rostro.

— ¿sabes cuál es el mejor disfraz?...— pregunto Haruka mirando a Michiru fijamente. Pero la aguamarina hizo cara de no comprender, Haruka contesto por ella—…el sexo. El sexo puede hacerte sentir una felicidad momentánea, hace que todo el concepto del tiempo se detenga, hace que el resto del mundo no te parezca real, solo estas con alguien más en un cuarto de hotel de mala muerte, ocupándote en saciar tu propio placer, lo único que quieres es sentirte bien. Pero cuando llegas a la cumbre del placer y te vienes….todo lo bien que te sentías se derrumba, ahora solo queda la culpa. Te sientes sucia. —

Haruka dio un sorbo a su vaso, Michiru no atinaba a decir nada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono cargado de amargura en Haruka. Al ver que se había quedado muda, Haruka decidió continuar.

—si pasas por alguna angustia, el sexo puede hacer que se te olvide. Si alguien lastimo tus sentimientos y hace que el corazón te duela hasta el alma….con el sexo lo puedes olvidar. Solo necesitas desnudarte frente a los ojos lujuriosos de cualquiera. —Haruka soltó una risotada irónica— y vaya que lo hice muchas veces, creí que con eso yo podría desquitarme, vengarme. Intente sacar todo el coraje, todos los celos, besando, sudando…cogiendo. No pude más que terminar asqueada. No, Michiru. No necesito el cuerpo de alguien, no pienso perder mi tiempo con cualquiera. Lo que necesito es a alguien que se atreva a amarme, que esté dispuesta a luchar por mi amor por que tiene la seguridad de que valgo la pena. Y no lo encontrare aquí en esta graduación llena de universitarias, o de sobrios abogados. Y lo peor de todo es que aunque mi apariencia atractiva muestre lo contrario, no tengo la confianza suficiente para convertirme en toda una rompecorazones, no es mi estilo ir por la vida jugando con los sentimientos de las mujeres solo porque tengo el corazón roto. No, yo quiero ser algo más. Michiru yo quiero que a causa de mi amor, el mundo de esa persona se vuelva feliz, se vuelva perfecto. Quiero significar algo importante para alguien. —

Michiru se quedó un instante sin saber que decir. Haruka había volcado su atención de nuevo en la bebida. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—No, no parece haber alguien con esas características por aquí— dijo Michiru mirando a su alrededor con dramatismo— pero estoy yo… y soy una amiga que siente mucha preocupación por ti, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que el recuerdo de Setsuna no te afecte?—

Haruka la miro un instante, los ojos seguían estando tristes. Pero ahora por fin había dejado de sonreír con tanto odio. Al fin esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. Negó con la cabeza.

—ya lo hiciste Michiru— dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la aguamarina con la yema de los dedos, fue tal la delicadeza de la caricia que Michiru tuvo que morderse la lengua para no suspirar enfrente de Haruka. Los ojos verdes la miraban con ternura— cuando Hotaru y tu llegaron a mi vida, sé que no lo parece pero….estaba triste. Ustedes fueron las que me salvaron a mí y no al revés como tú piensas. Con el tiempo olvidare a Setsuna, y podré mirar a mí alrededor hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada. —

—Tienes razón— dijo Michiru sonriéndole y al igual que Haruka, ella también tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos. —y tal vez cuando consigas superarlo, esa persona ya te esté esperando. Tal vez ya la conociste, o tal vez alguien este enamorándose de ti de tal manera que esté pensando en correr todos los riesgos solo por ti—

— ¿te refieres a Mizuki? — pregunto Haruka. Michiru soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—bueno, puede ser ella. O puede ser que aún no la conozcas. O que este frente a ti, en este salón El amor es impredecible—

—es cierto, demasiado. —Haruka la miro por unos instantes. Michiru sintió como su expresión titubeaba, parecía querer decirle algo pero por su expresión noto que le estaba costando trabajo—Michiru te voy a contar algo y espero que sepas entenderme. Veras cuando estaba en la preparatoria conocí a una chica, nunca antes me había fijado en nadie, los hombres y las mujeres eran indiferentes para mí, incluso desde la secundaria. Pero en cuanto yo la vi, solo me basto verla sonreir….me enamore de inmediato. Con el tiempo pensé que esa persona no iba a afectar mi vida, pero….de alguna manera se volvió cercana a mí, se volvió una amiga mía y siento que si sigo fingiendo que nunca sentí nada por ella, la estaré engañando. Aunque yo estoy tratando de no confundirme de nuevo, pero aun siento cosas ¿sabes? Es solo ternura o añoranza, no sé. Pero aun siento algo cada vez que la veo, no es justo que la engañe así, y no es justo para mi sentir esto, mientras pienso en setsuna…—

—cierto, le estas ocultando a tu amiga que la amas, y creo que son demasiado cercanas para que le ocultes algo así, es tu mejor amiga después de todo. —

—Sí, es por eso que te tengo que decir…. —

—¡HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Mina salida de quien sabe dónde tomo a Haruka del brazo y con fuerza la levanto de la banca donde estaba sentada. —¡BORN TO BE ALIVE! VEN A LA PISTA ¡AHORA! —

—¡waaaaa! — Alcanzo Haruka a gritar, y con un gran esfuerzo. Tomo a Michiru también y se la llevo con ella a la pista.

Al llegar, Lita le puso una gran peluca negra y china que Haruka acepto con agrado. Darién venia llegando, siendo arrastrado por Serena. Rini no se despegaba de su padre mirando con el ceño fruncido a todos. Al parecer a la pequeña niña, no le gustaban las fiestas. Hotaru a su lado estaba moviéndose tímidamente. Haruka la levanto en un segundo y la poso en sus hombros.

—"is good to be alive" pequeña Hotaru— dijo Haruka tomando las manitas de la niña y moviéndolas con ritmo. Hotaru sonreía feliz, a su alrededor la gente la miraba, pero no era una mirada hostil al contrario la miraban con una gran sonrisa y compartían un poco de felicidad con ella. Hotaru se sintió dichosa, de estar ahí bailando con Haruka en sus hombros, de ver a la gente a su alrededor felices. Y de escuchar esa música tan agradable.

—¡Michiru! ¡Michiru! ¡Michiru! — gritaba Serena intentando que la chica entrara en ambiente, pero Michiru quien no estaba tan acostumbrada a bailar, y al ser observada tan detenidamente por tantos pares de ojos, se sintió llena de bochorno. Quería salir de ahí y rápido. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con las caras sonrientes de Haruka y de su hija. La miraban con expectativa y una gran sonrisa que la invitaban a unirse a su diversión. Con decisión tomo los anteojos gigantes y el enorme bigote que serena cargaba. Y comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música.

—born…..born…born…¡born to be alive! — canto Michiru mientras el grupo gritaba complacido. Haruka se acercó a ella, y tomo su mano para hacerla entrar más en confianza. Le dio una vueltecita, no sabía ni como estaba bailando o como moverse, Haruka la estaba guiando y ella solo la imitaba. Pero eso no importaba. Se sentía increíblemente feliz tan solo viendo a Hotaru y a Haruka disfrutar. Michiru se dio cuenta de algo. En ese instante, al bailar comprendió que ahora no solo le importaba el bienestar de su hija, había alguien más que le importaba. Alguien a quien daría lo que fuera con tal de verla bien.

—Haruka Tenoh, ¡cómo le hacen en estados unidos! ¡Como lo bailan allá! — grito mina eufórica. Haruka ensancho la sonrisa. Y comenzó a hacer una serie de pasos ridículos que sacaron las carcajadas de sus amigas, Michiru también se rio. Miro a Haruka un instante. Y sin pensarlo más, se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Mientras la pegajosa canción llegaba a su clímax

Continuara…

NA: HOLA!

PRIMERO QUE NADA, AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS REVIEWS, SON EL COMBUSTIBLE QUE ME DA ENERGIA PARA ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO.

QUISIERA TRATAR ANTES QUE NADA UNOS PUNTOS.

PRIMERO: ESTE FIC LO ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO MUY SEGUIDO YA QUE PRACTICAMENTE ESTOY MUY INSPIRADA CON EL, ES UNA HISTORIA QUE VINE PENSANDO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, AÑOS DE MI VIDA, Y SOBRE TODO ES ALGO QUE NECESITABA HACER, JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO, ESCRIBIR UNA TEMATICA ASI, ES POR ESO QUE LO ACTUALIZO MUCHISIMO MAS QUE "EL AMOR ES UNA ROSA" QUE ME TIENE PRACTICAMENTE BLOQUEADA Y QUE "EL AMOR ES UNA PELICULA" CON EL CUAL TERMINO DEPRIMIDA, Y SIN ANIMOS. YA QUE ES EMOCIONALMENTE UNA TRAGEDIA Y AUNQUE YO SOY LA AUTORA Y ESO NO ME ESTA PASANDO EN ABSOLUTO, PUES DEBO DECIR QUE TERMINO….MAL, CON CADA CAPITULO, Y EN ESTA EPOCA DE MI VIDA EN LA QUE ESTOY TAN FELIZ, PUES NO QUIERO DEPRIMIRME INNESESARIAMENTE.

SEGUNDO: AIDAN (A QUIEN AGRADEZCO SUS OPINIONES) COMENTA ALGO MUY CIERTO, ALGUNOS CAPITULOS TIENEN CIERTAS LAGUNAS Y ESCENAS QUE YO MISMA HE QUITADO PARA NO HACERLOS TAN LARGOS, Y LLEVAR EL RITMO MAS RAPIDO, YA QUE ALGUNOS ESTABAN DESESPERADOS POR ALGO MAS DE ACCION, Y ESCENAS COMO HARUKA, MICHIRU, Y HOTARU EN UN SOFA UN DIA DOMINGO SIN HACER NADA O HARUKA INVITANDOLAS A CENAR, O BAJAR A JUGAR, O ESTAR EN EL GYMNASIO. PUES NO APORTARIA TANTO A LA RAPIDEZ DE LAS COSAS. PERO ES CIERTO QUE QUEDAN CIERTOS VACIOS. Y ES AQUÍ DONDE LA SUGERENCIA DE "LALOVBA" (A QUIEN TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS) ENTRA EN ACCION. HE DECIDIDO ESCRIBIR EN EL FIC, EN ESE LAPSO DE TIEMPO DE CAPITULO EN CAPITULO, UNO O DOS ESPECIALES DE 500 A 800 PALABRAS, DONDE SE VEAN ESAS ESCENAS DEL DIA A DIA. ESTO CON AFAN DE CREAR EL AMOR LENTO Y CREIBLE QUE PRETENDO DAR. Y ASI DAR MAS RAPIDEZ Y CONGRUENCIA A LAS COSAS. EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA UNO DE ESOS. Y LUEGO VENDRA EL CHAP LARGO. ESPERO QUE LA IDEA LES AGRADE Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, HAGANMELA SABER.

AHORA VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA QUISIERA DEJAR ALGO BIEN EN CLARO.

AQUÍ MICHIRU CIERTAMENTE ESTA COMENZANDO A VER A HARUKA COMO "ALGO MAS", NO, NO ESTA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA. AUN NO. Y QUIERO DEJAR ESO CLARO.

CON HARUKA PASA LO MISMO. ESTA AUN VIVIENDO UN DUELO POR LA RELACION QUE ACABA DE TERMINAR. Y A PESAR DE QUE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE CONFESARLE A MICHIRU QUE LA AMABA EN LA PREPARATORIA, SOLO LO HIZO POR RESPETO. POR NO ENGAÑARLA, PERO NO INTENTA CONSEGUIR ALGO MAS DE ELLA. YA QUE SIGUE FIEL A SU PALABRA DE QUE LA RESPETARA Y NO LE IMPONDRA SUS PREFERENCIAS, YA QUE MICHIRU ES "HETEROSEXUAL" AUNQUE YA SABEMOS QUE MICHIRU AUN NO HA EXPLORADO SU VERDADERO SER.

ES POR ESO QUE AL LLEGAR EL RAMO DE SETSUNA, HARUKA PIERDE LA CABEZA Y AL FIN CONFIESA QUE NO ES TAN SANTA COMO PARECE. ESO LAS VUELVE MAS CERCANAS, AMBAS AL FIN ESTAN COMENTANDO Y HABLANDO DE SUS VIDAS PASADAS. DE SUS RELACIONES ANTERIORES. Y ESO LES SERVIRA PARA COMENZAR A SANARSE.

ADEMAS NO QUISE PONER A MICHIRU MAS CELOSA O A HARUKA COMPARTIENDO FELIZ CON ALGUNA MUJER, CREO QUE UNA PERSONA NO SE ENAMORA DE ALGUIEN MIEBTRAS COQUETEAS COMO LOCA CON CUANTA MUJER SE TE PONE ENFRENTE, Y SI DE VERDAD ESTAS INTERESADA EN UNA PERSONA, NO VAS POR LA VIDA INTENTANDO DARLE CELOS, ADEMAS AHORITA MI HARU ESTA DEPRE

BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

PD. ESO NO ES TODO EL BAILE, VIENE MAS…..OTRO BAILECITO MAS.


	23. La melodía del Amor

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Nota: si gustan potenciar la lectura, pueden escuchar "fly me to the moon" versión Frank Sinatra.

* * *

El corazón de Michiru se aceleró en cuanto sintió a Haruka corresponderle el abrazo. Escucho cerca de su cuello el aire que emanaba el largo suspiro que había exhalado la rubia. Michiru sintió un cosquilleo. Y la firme mano de Haruka se había posado en su cintura.

El sonido del piano comenzó a invadir la pista con la misma rapidez con las que los jóvenes la habían abandonado. La voz de Sinatra invadió todo la habitación.

—" **fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars" —**

—No sabía que te gustaba bailar ese tipo de música Michiru—

La cara de Michiru enrojeció por completo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, el dj traidor había cambiado la alegría de la música disco por el romanticismo de "Fly me to the Moon", trato de apartarse pero Haruka ya la tenía completamente aferrada a su cintura con posesividad. Mina le dedico una sonrisa malvada, y al pasar a su lado tomo a Hotaru entre sus brazos.

—" **let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars" —**

La rubia comenzó a moverse lentamente. Y con suavidad guio a Michiru para que siguiera sus pasos. Pero para más nerviosismo de la aguamarina, la mirada verde de Haruka la miraba fijamente con tal intensidad que se sentía como una débil presa ante un hábil cazador.

—no…no— comenzó con timidez, Haruka alzo una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—No se bailar esta música—

Haruka solo sonrió divertida.

—" **In other words, baby….kiss me"—**

—tranquila, no necesitas saber bailar una canción de Sinatra, solo sentirla—

Haruka acaricio lentamente su cintura, y con gran habilidad tomo su mano e hizo que diera una vuelta, justo en el momento en que las trompetas comenzaron a sonar.

—mantén tus ojos fijos en mí, Michiru. No pienses en nada más—

La atrajo hacia ella y con cierta fuerza pego su cuerpo con el de ella. Haruka comenzó a guiarla por toda la pista. Mantenía su mirada fija en ella.

—" **in other words…please be true" —**

Las luces se habían apagado, excepto unas pocas que las alumbraban tenuemente. Michiru poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar, con cierto temblor poso sus dos manos en la nuca de Haruka y así hizo más íntimo el acercamiento.

—" **fill my heart with song…."—**

Para Michiru quizá no fue notorio, pero los demás en la fiesta notaron como Haruka la fue guiando por toda la pista con elegancia y clase. Ante los ojos de cualquiera parecían una pareja que habían bailado durante toda su vida. Se veían perfectas, incluso mina llego a preguntarse con quien se veía mejor Haruka, si con Setsuna o con Michiru ya que no parecía haber mucha diferencia, con las dos emanaba tal imagina de perfección que era difícil no envidiarlas. La hermosa chica parecía completamente enamorada del chico quien la miraba con sentimientos llenos de ternura, y una sonrisa tan cálida que derritió a más de una.

—" **and let me sing for evermore" —**

Michiru al final termino sonriéndole a Haruka, le dedico una sonrisa brillante y después sin pensarlo, poso su cabeza en su hombro.

— **in other words….I love you" —**

La canción término al Segundo siguiente, Haruka comenzó a toser con incomodidad. Lucía bastante tensa, y sus hombros estaban en una posición muy poco cómoda. Michiru se dio cuenta de la situación y de inmediato se apartó de su cuerpo.

—lo lamento, me deje llevar. Bailas excelente—

—Michiru, esto fue…. —

—un baile entre amigas…. — contesto Michiru de inmediato asintiendo fervientemente— ¿o tal vez sientes alguna atracción por mí? —

Haruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De inmediato se apartó tres pasos y negó con la cabeza, parecía que la sola sugerencia le había horrorizado. Michiru sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. ¿Tan poco atractiva la encontraba Haruka?

—de ninguna manera, esto fue un baile entre amigas. Te lo dije Michiru, no te veré jamás de forma romántica. Ni tendré sentimientos por ti. —

Michiru se mordió el labio, vio como Haruka titubeaba. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando dos chicas se acercaron a la rubia.

— ¿podríamos bailar la siguiente canción? —

Y sin decir más, la mujer pelirroja se llevó a Haruka a la pista, donde otra canción de Sinatra se escuchaba.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

El primer capitulo corto especial. Me moría en serio por escribir algo así. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas chicas me piden que pase al drama, les pido paciencia ya que Rubeus va a hacer su aparición estelar, descuiden. Por ahora solo quiero llevarme por mi lado romantico. Pero les aseguro que no siempre sera todo color de rosa.


	24. La canción de La pianista

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

— **¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Dónde estamos? —**

Tanto Minako como Mina suspiraron con fastidio ante el ebrio Kamio que se encontraba completamente estupefacto ante los efectos del alcohol. Haruka y Darién se acercaron al señor y con cierto esfuerzo lo ayudaron a bajar del vehículo.

—Estupendo, planeamos un after y a mi padre se le ocurre ponerse completamente ebrio— se quejó mina.

—bueno mina, él no es el único que esta así. Hay gente que viene peor—

Mina miro a su alrededor. Lo que decía Haruka era cierto, muchos abogados socios de su padre estaban caminando erradamente, unos iban abrazados con otro que tuviera el equilibrio un poco mejor. Algunos iban dormidos, y otros estaban riéndose y hablando solos.

Hasta Los compañeros de Mina se encontraban en mejor estado.

— ¿y si lo llevamos a su cuarto para que descanse? — propuso Darién

— ¡No!...hoy se gradúa mi hija— dijo Kamio con esfuerzo. —¡hoy vamos a celebrar! ¡A tomar Haruka! —

—si señor—

— ¡¿vas a brindar conmigo?! — pregunto tercamente.

—si señor— dijo Haruka con condescendencia. Mina negó con la cabeza.

—déjenlo beber—

— ¿segura mina? No me parece prudente…. — comenzó Darién

—sí, segura. Solo lo ponemos con los borrachos de sus socios y ya. Pasará desapercibido— dijo casualmente. Kamio intento caminar por su cuenta, pero trastabillo escandalosamente que termino en el suelo. Haruka pudo escuchar a mina reírse ante el espectáculo.

—qué mala eres, es tu padre. No perdonas— Haruka la miro con reproche, mina había sacado su celular y estaba grabando el comportamiento tan impropio de su padre.

—¿me creerás que esta es la primera vez que lo veo ebrio? Este material me servirá para extorsionarlo jugosamente— dijo con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Pero dios se compadeció del pobre Kamio, ya que en ese momento su hermano Henmi llego como caído del cielo y sostuvo a su hermano para que caminara.

—señoritas…y caballero— dijo dirigiéndose a Darién — me llevare a mi hermano y sus socios a la playa, ahí estaremos por cualquier cosa. —

—gracias tío— murmuro mina agradecida dándole un beso en la mejilla. —nosotros los alcanzamos en unos minutos La palapa está llena de comida y la barra esta hasta reventar de botellas. —

—Entonces lo pasaremos bien— el tío Henmi miro a mina, y luego a Haruka —ay el clima esta como para salir en bote, azar pescado y tomarse una cerveza. ¿No les parece?—

—claro que si— murmuro Haruka emocionada.

—mi padre acaba de comprar dos yates, si quieren podemos salir más tarde—

—perfecto, me llevare a tu padre para que no te avergüence delante de tus compañeritos, princesa—

—gracias tío, ¿Qué haría sin usted?—

El tío se marchó con su hermano, y el grupo de socios lo estaba siguiendo. Haruka miro de reojo a Michiru que se encontraba hablando con Serenity a lo lejos. Haruka tomo la mano de Mina con desesperación.

—Michiru me pregunto si no sentía nada por ella—

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué, de que hablas? — pregunto Mina descolocada. Darién que se encontraba a un lado solo alzo una ceja.

—estábamos bailando y cuando termino la pieza y me pregunto de forma muy directa si sentía algo por ella—

—a ver espérate— exigió Mina con expresión confundida, parecía más bien la victima de alguien que le estaba lanzando bombas a diestra y siniestra que una amiga que escucha los asuntos privados de alguien— ¿te lo pregunto así como así? ¿Hiciste algo que te delatara? —

— ¿Qué pude haber hecho? —

—No sé, a lo mejor le agarraste una nalga mientras bailaban y no te diste cuenta— propuso Mina, pero la cara de Haruka le indicaba que la iba a asesinar, y Darién la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro—Esta bien, no. Pero tal vez la acariciaste de más o la miraste como corderito tierno. No se algo debiste de hacer. A lo mejor recordaste la época en la que estabas profundamente enamorada de ella, y tú eras la pobre bachiller a la que nunca se fijó. —

— ¿estabas enamorada de Michiru en tu adolescencia? ¿Y aun así la dejaste vivir en tu departamento?— pregunto Darién estupefacto olvidándose de su idea de pasar desapercibido de la platica

— ¿serena no te platico? —

—no, ¿Qué me debía platicar?—

—Vaya que milagro— rio Mina— Mira Darién, en la preparatoria, mi amiga estaba muriéndose de amor por Michiru. Pero esta era una belleza y la más popular de la prepa, por lo tanto estaba muy inflada y nunca supo de la existencia de Haruka porque además estaba enamoradísima de su novio. Después de muchos años Haruka se la encuentra sin casa, sin comida y sin dinero, porque el novio con el cual se había casado ya, la corrió de su casa con todo e hija. Así que Haruka les dejo vivir en su departamento. Por eso las chicas se pusieron así en navidad. Porque la mujer lastimo a nuestra Haru por ignorarla.—

Darién abrió los ojos estupefacto.

—así como lo oyes, justo después de terminar con Setsuna. A Haruka le gusta revolverse la cabeza ¿no lo crees? —

— perdona, no me debo de meter en estos asuntos…mejor me retiro— comenzó Darién, pero Haruka lo sostuvo por el hombro.

—no, no. Tú también ayúdame. Tú antes de conocer a serena tenías fama de don juan—

— ¡que eso no es cierto! Era un amargado que solo me concentraba en los estudios— dijo Darién ofendido, las dos rubias lo miraron con cierta burla—bien, tienen razón. Si era un poco mujeriego. A ver, ¿en qué tono te lo dijo? —

— ¿Cómo? —

—si— continuo Darién — ¿se veía molesta? ¿Ofendida? ¿Decepcionada? ¿O parecía feliz? ¿O tal vez desconcertada? —

—Bueno— Haruka se llevó un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo— parecía feliz—

— ¿en serio? — pregunto mina sin podérselo creer

—Sí, pero más bien parecía como que estaba diciéndomelo en una broma, como un chiste—

—tal vez estaba solo eso, bromeando para alivianar la tensión. Estaban bailando de tal forma que parecían más bien novias— comento el pelinegro. —Quizá lo noto e intento alivianar la tensión—

—aunque quizá estaba tanteando el terreno, quizá se dio cuenta que sientes un poco de atracción. ¿Qué le contestaste? —

Haruka desvió la mirada, mina sonrió burlona

—derramaste toda la leche ¿verdad? —

— ¿Cómo? — Darién la miraba desconcertado, Mina señalo a Haruka, parecía divertida.

—que nuestra amiga arruino el momento. ¿Qué le dijiste? —

—a ver, yo estaba en la barra con Michiru tomándome una copa y platicando…cosas. Y Estaba a punto de contárselo todo—

— ¿todo? —

—sí, todo. Le iba a decir la verdad, que estuve enamorada de ella, que le hice una cajita musical, y también que estaba tan deprimida porque no me había correspondido que decidí irme a estados unidos. —

—Ay demonios—

—también le iba a decir que no se preocupara, que eso estaba superado y que se lo decía porque no quería que pensara que seguía enamorada de ella. —

— ¿y luego que paso? ¿Por qué no le dijiste? —

—¡pues por que llego esta! — le contesto a Darién, señalándole a Mina con gesto acusatorio. Mina trago saliva y alzo las manos inocentemente

—ay disculpa. ¿Cómo iba a saber? ¿Y luego…que pasó? —

—Bien, bailamos la canción, y ella va y me pregunta tan directamente si siento algo por ella, era lógico que me iba a asustar…y….y…—

— ¿y? — preguntaron Darién y mina al mismo tiempo mirándola desesperados.

—Y lo negué, le dije que jamás la vería como algo más que como mi amiga, y que jamás intentaría algo romántico con ella—

Tanto la rubia como el pelinegro miraron estupefactos a Haruka. Las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron prácticamente al piso.

—tú…. ¿le dijiste eso? ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta! ¿Estas consiente que arruinaste una oportunidad de oro? — Declaro mina — ¿Qué harás si se entera que EFECTIVAMENTE estuviste enamorada de ella en la preparatoria? —

—bueno, no se lo vamos a decir. Eso ya es pasado— contesto Haruka con inocencia.

—Mina tiene razón Haruka…— comenzó Darién— no en lo de tonta, claro—

—Sabes que también en eso tengo razón— contesto mina cruzándose de brazos—lo que hay que ver, que torpeza—

—quizá Michiru estaba intentando tantear el terreno, por eso te lo dijo como en broma. Las mujeres hacen eso—

—Todo el tiempo— respaldo Mina — sobre todo las que son inseguras como Michiru, quien solo ha tenido a Rubeus desde que estaba en la preparatoria—

— ¿eso que tiene que ver? — pregunto Haruka

—lo que Mina te intenta decir es que Michiru es como serena. Serena y yo somos novios desde que ella estaba en secundaria, y soy el hombre con el que se ha casado. Por lo tanto si ella y yo nos llegamos a divorciar…Serena no sabrá como coquetear, tampoco podrá responder correctamente si un hombre intentara seducirla, vamos se le complicara bastante entablar una relación con cualquier otro, así se le aparezca el hombre más maravilloso y ella este totalmente enamorada. No sabrá como acercarse, le dará pena, sentirá bochorno y será muy torpe. Por qué no ha conocido otro hombre más que yo desde que era joven. Lo mismo le pasara a Michiru, no tiene idea del arte de la seducción—

— ¿es en serio? — pregunto Haruka incrédula.

—Muy en serio— contesto Mina. —Haruka por dios, si tú te espantaste cómo crees que estará ella—

—a ver, a ver. Están suponiendo demasiado. ¿Qué tal si ella no siente nada por mí? A lo mejor si estaba bromeando o que se yo—

—Es cierto, no hay nada que pruebe que está enamorándose de ti—

—y créeme que no se va a enamorar si sigues contestándole como si fueras una adolescente tonta, negándolo todo. ¿Qué te costaba admitirle que si sentías cosas por ella? Ya ella hubiera decidido, pero si le niegas todo…pues, ¿así cómo quieres que ella sienta algo por ti? —

—ah… ¿Por qué no quiero que ella sienta cosas por mí? —

Mina soltó una carcajada

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú—

—mi consejo seria que no le contestes de forma apresurada. Si te interesa es más prudente, y si no te interesa ten un poco más de tacto con ella, intenta mandarle señales directas de que no estas interesada. Quizá alguna mujer, pero se firme en tu decisión. Recuerda que Michiru necesita más que nunca el apoyo de alguien, y en ese momento esa responsabilidad cae en ti, no la defraudes— opino Darién dándole unas palmadas de ánimo, luego le dedico una sonrisa — aunque si me preguntas mi opinión, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja. Y que me disculpe mi mentora pero es la verdad—

—Darién tiene razón, Haruka. Debiste ser un poco más inteligente. Debiste confesarte y dejar la decisión en ella. —

—Y hubiera huido despavorida y a estas horas ya habría sacado todas sus cosas de mi departamento—

—ay eso no lo sabes. Mejor ven, vamos a la sala—

— ¿y cómo quieres que actué con ella? —

—compórtate igual, como siempre has sido. Actúa natural, ven vamos a la sala principal tengo una idea—

Mina tomo a Haruka del hombro, y se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre platicando con Serenity y Rei.

—ah Mina, que bueno que llegaste, tus compañeros y los socios de tu padre ya están en nuestra playa. Solo te estábamos esperando— dijo su madre, pero la mano de Mina se alzó para callarla.

—madre, antes que nada yo les había hecho jurar a las chicas que cantarían conmigo "Moonlight densetsu" cuando me graduara, y ahora lo van a cumplir. —

—ay Mina ¡no seas niña! No te vamos a hacer de coristas— contesto Rei enfadada. —además quiero ver el amanecer. —

—Solo serán diez minutos y te prometo que yo misma te preparare los cocteles y te daré de comer en la boca— dijo mina con coquetería guiñándole un ojo a Rei, la pelinegra se quedó muda. Mina aprovechando esto arrastro a sus amigas adentro de su casa. — ¡vamos! Ya tengo preparado el sistema de sonido ¡camina Haruka!—

Haruka vio como Mina arrastraba a Rei y a Serena, Lita caminaba por su propia voluntad viendo risueña a sus amigas pelear. Atrás de ellas iban Nicolás, Darién, Serenity y una Minako que intentaba por todos los medios calmar a su "impetuoso" retoño.

—vamos Michiru, será divertido. Las chicas cantan muy bien. Y ver a mina cantar es todo un espectáculo—

La rubia tomo a la aguamarina del hombro y la guio por la mansión de los Aino

— ¡qué casa tan hermosa! Es extraño encontrar una mansión que cuente también con playa privada— opino Hotaru mirando asombrada las proporciones de la propiedad.

— bueno, El bufete de los Aino es el mejor de Japón. Protegen a la mayoría de las multinacionales del país. Y tienen a políticos como clientes individuales. —

—ósea que el departamento tan lujoso donde dejamos a Mina fue…—

—Fue el regalo de su padre por entrar a la universidad—contesto Haruka

— ¿es en serio? ¿Le regalo una casa solo por eso?

—No me sorprende— dijo Michiru mirando a su hija — en algunas familias de gran dinero, cuando solo tienen una hija, esa hija es muy querida. Y les regalan muchas cosas. El señor está muy orgulloso de que su hija haya terminado su carrera. —

—Madre ¿a ti te regalaban cosas cuando entrabas a la escuela? ¿O cuánto terminaste la preparatoria? —

Michiru miro a Hotaru con una sonrisa temblorosa. Haruka supuso que a Michiru le costaba mucho hablar de sus padres.

—sí, cuando entre a la preparatoria mis padres me regalaron varias joyas y vestidos, en realidad yo lo único que pedía era instrumentos de cuerda y pinturas. Nunca me regalaron un departamento o algún auto, nada de eso—

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no mis abuelos son muy ricos?—

—bueno…—

—Tu madre es artista— dijo Haruka por apoyarla— al igual que tú, que te gusta escribir. ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Quisieras Que te regalara libros, papel y plumas o una lujosa casa?

—El papel y la pluma— dijo Hotaru sin pensárselo demasiado.

—al igual tu madre, que pintaba muy bonito—

Hotaru se giró a ver a Michiru

— ¿Por qué ya no pintas nada, madre? —

—estoy fuera de practica hija, además necesito ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar lo básico. Pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga el material serás la primera a quien pinte—

— ¿seré tu modelo? — pregunto emocionada la pequeña

—Mi única modelo, mi amor—

Haruka abrió la puerta del salón, y les hizo espacio a la niña y a la mujer para que pasaran.

—Haruka, hija. ¿Vas a querer que te prepare algo de tomar? Tengo brandy, whisky, tequila, sake…cerveza—

—Estoy bien Minako, me siento algo mareada y no quisiera beber de más—

—a ver que día sales con mi marido y le das un par de consejos— dijo la señora con ironía.

El sonido de una música dulzona hizo a las mujeres voltear, Haruka tomo asiento junto a Michiru quien ya se encontraba sentada con Hotaru entre sus piernas. Se escuchó en las bocinas La hermosa voz de Mina quien se aferraba al micrófono como si fuera su vida. A su lado serena, lita y Rei bailaban una tonta coreografía.

" **perdona si no puedo ser sincera, solo en mis sueños te lo confieso, mis pensamientos giran en mi mente. Corto circuito me causaran"**

Cantaba Mina con maestría, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la canción y las galimatías dramáticas le daban un aire divertido. Haruka soltó una carcajada.

—ay esa Mina, no cambia— se escuchó a su madre.

—Un momento, ¿no es esa la canción de la novela "sailor Moon"? — pregunto Michiru reconociendo la pegajosa canción.

" **Ahora mismo quisiera verte, me hace llorar esa luz de luna. La luz de luna no me deja hablarte. Quiero saber qué debo hacer."**

—Sí, fue nuestra novela favorita—contesto Haruka—la veíamos todos los días en casa de serena

—Claro que me acuerdo — contesto Serenity viendo divertidas a las chicas. — Todos los días las tenía a todas a las 8 de la noche, llegaban con pizzas, refrescos y demás chucherías y no se despegaban del aparato televisor, parecían idas—

" **Ahora mismo quisiera verte, me hace llorar esa luz de luna. La luz de luna no me deja hablarte. Quiero saber qué debo hacer"**

Lita cantaba y bailaba con confianza. A su lado Mina aplaudía feliz.

— ¡Mina me decía que tenían un proyecto!...ya se me hacía raro tener que reunirse durante 9 meses todos los días—

—ay no te preocupes Minako, para mí era una alegría tenerlas en mi casa. Eran unas niñas muy buenas. Bueno… son unas niñas excelentes— dijo Serenity tomándose el atrevimiento de revolverle el cabello a Haruka con cariño. La rubia solo cerró los ojos y se dejó querer por la mujer. Parecía más bien un dulce gatito que estaba siendo acariciado y estaba disfrutando de las atenciones.

—por cierto Darién, serena siempre decía que tú eras idéntico a Tuxedo Mask, el galán del momento. —

Darién se sonrojo ante la comparación del galán rosita y solo se encogió de hombros. Y hablando de serena….

" **uuuuuuuuuuuun kaleidoscopio es mi corazón, luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz de luna guía mi amooooooooooouuuuur"**

Serena con voz mal entonada y sacando uno que otro gallito miraba a Darién con una gran sonrisa y lo señalaba para dedicarle la canción, a su lado Rini se reía burlona ante lo mala cantante que era su madre. Pero Darién lejos de sentirse avergonzado, solo le sonrió a su esposa y le mando un beso con la mano.

" **destellos mil de la constelación, cuento uno a uno y me pregunto, por el destino de mi amor. Bello romance creo en ti"**

Cantaba Rei a todo pulmón con decisión mirando a Nicolás con una sonrisa discreta. El hombre solo se había acomodado para ver con ojos llenos de admiración a su amada. Haruka lo miro, parecía estar totalmente embobado por la chica. La canción continúo con otras estrofas.

— ¿estaba interesante la historia? Solo vi un par de episodios. — pregunto Michiru.

—bueno trataba de unas guerreras, una especie de princesas de cada planeta. Y un reino lunar en ruinas de donde ellas venían. Luchaban con una especie de extraterrestres y sailor Moon que era la protagonista se enamoraba de tuxedo mask que resultaba ser el príncipe de la tierra y el amor de su vida anterior….estaba interesante—

—ah, claro—

—Y se ponía más interesante cuando llegaron sailor Neptuno y sailor uranus— dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

— ¿te refieres a las dos chicas que todo mundo pensaba que eran novias? —

— ¿eran dos lesbianas?—

—bueno…—

Tanto Serenity como Minako dejaron de ver a las chicas bailar, y se centraron en Haruka y su respuesta. Incluso Nicolás le había dejado de prestar atención a su novia de oro, y la miraba interesado.

—Yo también quiero saber, dicho esto con mucho respeto. ¿Tú qué eres lesbiana qué opinas? Yo siento que si eran muy cercanas, pero nunca se comprobó, espero no haberte ofendido—

—claro que no, Nicolás— contesto Haruka haciendo un gesto con la mano— bueno, si había mucho subtexto en las escenas. Y a mi modo de ver si estaban enamoradas, era obvio, pero no quisieron meter más en la novela por que hubiera sido un escándalo en ese tiempo que dos chicas se besaran. Además era una novela adolescente por lo tanto poner una pareja de lesbianas seria polémico —

—Pero era obvio— respondió Serenity —yo a veces veía la novela y cuando Neptuno se sacrificó por uranus no me negaras que fue porque eran "amigas" —

—sí, aunque no se confirmó nunca si estaban en una relación, de hecho las manejaron como "primas" fue una estupidez. El amor no se puede ocultar además la guionista era lesbiana—

— ¿y te gustaba alguna de las sailor? — Pregunto Nicolás —por qué sailor Mars era como su planeta, hacia arder a cualquiera—

—Sailor Moon daba cosita— dijo Darién con una sonrisa — era tan torpe que hasta daban ganas de tener una novia así para pasársela divertido todo el rato—

Todos los presentes miraron a Darién con ganas de decirle que serena era peor que sailor Moon, pero no dijeron nada.

—bueno, sailor Neptune era muy hermosa…y me llamaba mucho la atención su forma de ser—

—ay ya dilo, te gustaba— declaro Darién

—bueno a quien no— rio Haruka —era la más hermosa de todas. Y además logro seducir a sailor uranus, no cualquiera—

Apenas las chicas terminaron, se giraron a aplaudirles.

—gracias, gracias. Damos show los viernes y cobramos barato a los amigos— comento Mina. —por cierto Haruka, ¡te me escapaste! Tú también te sabes la canción—

—Bueno es que llegue tarde, ni modo—

—No, entonces ahora cantas una tu sola—

—¡ ¿Qué?! — Pregunto escandalizada —claro que no, no es mi culpa que empezaras sin mí—

—Ándale, canta una canción para irnos a la playa a refrescar— ordeno Mina mientras la levantaba de su asiento y al segundo siguiente la aventaba al escenario.

—oye ¿pero qué quieres que cante? —

Mina miro a Haruka con los ojos brillándole, Haruka frunció el ceño. Mina tramaba algo. Vio a su amiga girarse hacia serena y comentar con tono casual

—no sé, ¿Cómo cual podría cantar Haruka, serena? —

La inocente chica se lo pensó unos segundos ante la pregunta, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y señalo a Haruka.

—¡ya se! — Grito con satisfacción —¡me dan muchas ganas de volver a escuchar esa canción que compusiste en la preparatoria! —

Haruka se tapó la cabeza con las manos, contrariada de que serena fuera tan torpe. A su lado Mina sonreía con satisfacción. ¿Esta era la genial idea de Mina?

—chicas, no creo que sea buena idea. Puede cantar el opening de la novela— propuso Lita intentando ayudar a Haruka

—no, vamos era una canción preciosa. Además iba a juego con la cajita musical que ella hizo para…—

—¡serena! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? — grito Rei mirando a serena intensamente, la rubia después de unos segundos entendió el por qué su sugerencia no era tomada en cuenta, intento mirar a Michiru pero no era tan torpe y solo se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Ay perdón—

— ¿en serio que cante esta canción? ¿Tu? ¿Tú me pides que cante precisamente esa canción? — pregunto Haruka en tono molesto mirando a Mina fijamente a los ojos tratando de intimidarla.

—Canta….es una canción muy bella para que no la cantes a todo pulmón— declaro Mina guiando a Haruka suavemente hacia el piano. Haruka miro a Michiru de reojo y se sonrojo levemente. Los ojos color aguamarina de Michiru estaban fijos en ellas dos —yo sé lo que te digo, — susurro Mina con complicidad.

Michiru por su parte veía la escena ante sus ojos con ojo de halcón. La forma en que las chicas se habían puesto incomodas. El arrepentimiento de serena y ese sonrojo de Haruka al simple tacto de Mina. La sonrisa triunfal de la abogada ante el bochorno de Haruka, y el hecho de que Haruka le dijera que "precisamente ella le pidiera esa canción"

Haruka se acomodó en el piano, y comenzó a tocarlo con suavidad intentando recordar cómo iba la melodía de su canción.

— ¿de qué canción hablan Mina? — pregunto Serenity interesada.

—de la canción que Haruka le escribió a una mujer de la que estuvo enamorada en la preparatoria…. —y luego una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro, parecía estar pasándosela genial— una mujer que no ha dejado de ver, si se me permite decir—

Mina se sentó a propósito a un lado de Michiru, con gran dramatismo se acomodó en el sofá y dedico toda su atención a Haruka quien ya estaba tocando el piano. La rubia acerco su boca al micrófono y para el impacto de Michiru quien no había escuchado cantar a Haruka, una delicada y suave voz envolvió el ambiente.

" **Esperare a que sientas lo mismo que yo,**

 **A que a la luna la mires del mismo color,**

 **Esperare que adivines mis versos de amor,**

 **A que en mis brazos encuentres calor.**

Michiru miro a Haruka, la rubia cantaba de forma delicada, más que cantando parecía estar susurrándole al oído a la mujer que inspiraba esa canción. Como si el declarársele tuviera que ser un secreto escondido. La melodía era idéntica a la que emanaba de la cajita musical de Hotaru, puso atención más que nunca a la letra. No habían pasado de la primera estrofa y podía darse cuenta de inmediato de la sensibilidad de Haruka, era una letra abnegada. Como la de aquella que sabe que ama con locura pero reconoce que no es correspondida.

 **Esperare a que vayas por donde yo voy**

 **A que tú alma me des como yo te la doy**

 **Esperare a que aprendas de noche….a soñar,**

 **A que de pronto me quieras besar.**

Haruka tocaba con gran soltura, se veía completamente segura tocando el piano enfundada en ese caro traje italiano, pero el rostro de la rubia era todo un poema. Varias emociones se dejaban ver en su expresión. Lo primero que se percató Michiru fue la gran tristeza que Haruka sentía, la cara de la rubia emanaba una gran pena que podía estrujarle el corazón. Los ojos verdes tan hermosos que poseía estaban cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. A Haruka le dolía cantar esta canción y sin embargo la cantaba con gran entrega y pasión, como si esa mujer que inspiro esa letra tan necesitada estuviera ahí presente escuchando todo. La letra era intensa, ¿Cómo pudo Haruka amar de esa manera si tan solo estaba en la preparatoria? Y por lo visto le seguía doliendo. La curiosidad se encendió en Michiru como un poderoso volcán haciendo erupción.

 **Esperare a que las manos me quieras tomar**

 **Que en tu recuerdo me quieras por siempre llevar**

 **Que mi presencia sea el mundo que quieras sentir,**

 **Que ya no puedas sin mi amor vivir.**

¿Quién era esa mujer que había significado tanto para ella a pesar de nunca ser correspondida?

¿Quién había tocado su alma de esa manera para escribirle esa letra tan apasionada y años después seguir cantándosela al viento con expresión melancólica? ¿Quién pudo despertar los sentimientos de Haruka de tal manera que aun siguiera sintiendo una profunda nostalgia después de tantos años?

Como si Haruka hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, y en respuesta a sus cuestiones. Abrió esos ojos verdes tan intensos que tenía y su mirada cargada de emoción se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba ella sentada. Michiru sintió un temblor, movió su cabeza ligeramente para observar de reojo a Mina que se encontraba a su lado Sonriéndole a Haruka con una sonrisa gigante como si ella estuviera disfrutando plenamente de la canción. Como si supiera a quien estaba dirigida.

Entonces era ella, ya no había duda alguna.

Mina aino era el amor de la preparatoria de Haruka.

 **Esperare a que sientas nostalgia por mí**

 **A que me pidas que no me separe de ti**

 **Tal vez jamás seas tú de mí**

 **Mas yo mi amor….esperare…**

Haruka seguía cantando, pero la melodía ya no era armoniosa, sonaba angustiada. Triste y deprimente. La cantante emanaba una voz totalmente desesperada, parecía darse cuenta que su amor nunca iba a cumplirse y ella viviría para siempre con este penar, Haruka se movía angustiada, tocaba el piano con fervor como si fuera en realidad la mujer dueña de sus sentimientos y fuera su única oportunidad para demostrarle con caricias cuanto la amaba. A su lado Mina parecía complacida, Michiru sintió ganas de cachetearla en ese mismo instante al verla gozar ante el sufrimiento de Haruka.

 **Y sufre la luna cuando brilla**

 **Y no hay dos enamorados**

 **Que la quieran contemplar"**

 **¿Qué tipo de relación tenían ellas?**

Haruka y Mina habían sido amigas desde la preparatoria cuando Haruka estaba tan vulnerable, Quizá Mina sabiendo sus sentimientos comenzó a utilizarla para divertirse con ella. ¿Y si eran amantes? Eso lo explicaría todo, el hecho de que Mina siempre estuviera con Haruka aun cuando Setsuna fuera su novia. En premios, en graduaciones, en África….

Quizá por eso termino la relación con Setsuna. Por qué esta se dio cuenta que eran amantes. Y Haruka por el amor que le tenía, no había podido alejarla de su vida. Quizá mina fuera la causante de esa ruptura y de que Haruka no tuviera novia justo ahora que estaba soltera.

Mina parecía conocer el amor que Haruka sentía, y más que ceder o cortarlo de tajo, ella lucia feliz con su presencia. Como si estuviera complacida de jugar con sus sentimientos.

¿sería acaso tan cruel? ¿Tan perversa?

La imagen de Haruka siendo usada sexualmente por Mina se le cruzo por la cabeza, incluso pudo Imaginarse con claridad a Mina utilizándola salvajemente para satisfacer sus deseos en la oficina de Haruka donde solía visitarla seguido.

La imagen la hizo sentirse asqueada.

Miro a Mina con rencor, pero esta solo se había levantado a aplaudir. Fue así como Michiru se dio cuenta de que Haruka había terminado su canción.

Los demás se acercaron a Haruka emocionados, elogiando su hermosa y delicada voz. Serenity la felicitaba por su gran dominio del piano, y su ejecución perfecta. Minako le celebraba la pasión y le preguntaba por la afortunada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Mina estaba en el balcón que daba hacia la playa. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo y veía interesada la fiesta que se desarrollaba allá afuera. Sus compañeros parecían estar bailando, bebiendo y riendo. Los socios de su padre estaban comiendo tratando de bajarse los efectos del alcohol para volver a tomar.

—Mina—

—ah, Michiru. ¿Verdad que Haruka compone, canta y toca el piano muy bien? ¿Te gusto la canción? — pregunto. Mina sonrió victoriosa, Michiru le preguntaría curiosa quien era la mujer que Haruka amó y ella sembraría la duda en ella, le insinuaría delicadamente la identidad de la mujer…era perfecto.

—no quiero que la sigas lastimando—

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?—

—de Haruka, no quiero que la sigas lastimando. No se lo merece, tú la rechazaste en la preparatoria al negarte a recibir la cajita musical que te hizo. No sigas jugando con ella, solo la ilusionas. Ya arruinaste su relación con Setsuna…déjala para que viva su vida con alguien más—

Esto si no se lo esperaba, Mina estaba completamente en shock. Jamás que pensó que Michiru sacara tales conclusiones tan erróneas. ¿Por qué todo mundo pensaba que ella y su amiga tenían algo? ¿Qué nunca habían visto a una lesbiana y a una heterosexual llevarse de maravilla? ¿Qué pasaba con la gente en estos días? ¡Qué morbosos eran todos!

Aunque si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, el que Michiru pensara tal cosa significaba solo una cosa. Que estaba muy pendiente de ella y de su relación con Haruka y debido pensar algo similar con anterioridad. Lo que significaba que había evaluado a las mujeres que estaban cerca de su amiga. Y el hecho de que le pidiera explícitamente "que se alejara de ella, porque solo lastimaba a Haruka" lo dejaba todo muy claro. Michiru se preocupaba por Haruka, le importaba. Evaluando su mirada Michiru lucia molesta. ¿Sería acaso porque ella pensaba que la canción se le había compuesto a ella? ¿Sería esa la razón de su furia? ¿Michiru sentiría celos de ella? Y esa pregunta tan directa que le hizo a Haruka sobre si sentía interés por ella….estaba más claro que el agua.

— ¿Quién te hace pensar que yo la rechace? — pregunto Mina sonriendo con misterio, más que encantada en seguir picándola. Michiru iba a contestar malamente cuando Haruka se acercó como una tromba hacia Mina y el tomo del brazo con firmeza.

— ¿te estas burlando de mi verdad? — Mina sin inmutarse le señalo con los ojos a Michiru, Haruka caía en la cuenta de su presencia. Así que la miro un instante y luego ordeno con voz autoritaria —Michiru por favor déjanos solas un momento—

Michiru miro con ojos dolidos a Haruka, pero solo se mordió el labio y asintió. Mina observo como abandonaba el balcón. Sintió a Haruka tomarle los hombros con cierta rudeza.

—¡ ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pensabas?! —

—ya te lo dije, solo intentaba ayudarte—

— ¿Cómo crees que eso era una ayuda? ¿En qué me ayudo? —

— ¿no querías saber si Michiru sentía algo por ti? —

—no me digas, ¿y ya lo sabes? —

—sí, ahora estoy totalmente segura. "TÚ" Michiru está comenzando a sentir cosas por ti, se preocupa por tus sentimientos, y déjame decirte que en el fondo es muy celosa—

— ¿de que hablas? —

—de que Michiru piensa que soy alguna especie de "Femme Fatale" y que te tengo comiendo de mi mano. Parecía molesta ante la idea, si me preguntas creo que le estas gustando y si las cosas siguen así, terminara enamorándose de ti—

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? — Haruka lucia estupefacta, el enojo que sentía hacia mina se había esfumado. Mina solo sonrió, su amiga se veía tan tierna con esa expresión. Palmeo su espalda con firmeza

—felicidades, después de años lograste que Michiru se fijara en ti. Fue algo lento si me preguntas, ahora acompáñame…muero por un trago—

— ¿estas segura? —

—cariño, soy la diosa del amor. No puedo equivocarme—

—yo también necesito un trago…. ¿qué hare ahora? — pregunto Haruka espantada.

—ay no sé, esa es tu decisión. Ahora ¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Whisky? ¿Brandy? ¡Ya se! Que te parece si abro la botella de vino que me regalaste cuando cumplí diecisiete años, aun la tengo. Debe estar bien añejada, acompáñame al sótano por ella—

Michiru observo de reojo como las rubias se introducían en la casa de Mina con rapidez, Haruka parecía molesta al principio, pero a pesar de todo estaba siendo guiada por Mina y ahora su expresión parecía ser la de alguien que estaba totalmente inmersa en su mundo. Se preguntó que harían ellas dos solas adentro de la casa mientras todos se encontraban en la playa. No tardo en imaginarse la respuesta, apretó los puños con rabia.

Ella sabía lo que se sentía ser utilizada por alguien sin corazón, para luego ser desechada como si fuera basura. Haruka no se merecía algo así. No quería que Haruka pasara por algo así, era demasiado doloroso y alguien tan maravilloso como ella debía ser feliz con alguien que de verdad la quisiera.

Continuara…..

* * *

Na: ¿que les parecio? Les gusto? Este capitulo es un premio por que se portaton generosas conmigo y me dejaron review en el capitulo corto. Mucbas gracias por tanto apoyo.

Con esto doy por terminado la celebración de graduación ¿les parece que de esta poniendo intenso? Diganme que tal les parecio la canción.

Para quien este interesada o interesado, se llama "esperare" del maestro manzanero. Yo no gano dinero ni nada con la cancion. La promociono por que es muy bella jajajaja.

En fin cualquier duda, comebtario, inquietud y sigerencia respetuosa...al alcance de un review.


	25. Despues de la fiesta

_**NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**_

* * *

— _ **Ya está listo el desayuno—**_

— _ **Lo lamentamos Haruka, pero vamos tarde—**_

— _ **Bueno, prepare el almuerzo de Hotaru—**_

— _ **gracias pero hoy le comprare el almuerzo—**_

— _ **entiendo…puedo acompañarlas, hoy entro tarde a trabajar y puedo…—**_

— _ **No, pero gracias—**_

— _ **vamos Michiru, no es molestia. —**_

— _ **no, no es por eso es….que ya tenemos nuestra rutina. Pero te lo agradecemos—**_

— _ **bueno. Oigan tratare de llegar temprano, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver una película al cine? No hemos ido, ¿les gusta la idea? —**_

— _ **te mando mensaje, vamos Hotaru—**_

Haruka apretó los puños al recordar la escena de la mañana, se encontraba furiosa. Tanto que uno de sus puños fue a dar a su precioso escritorio de madera de cerezo. Michiru se encontraba evadiéndola desde la fiesta. Como si le tuviera rencor por algo. Cuando ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho algo que la ofendiera.

Haruka no se indignaba por el hecho de que Michiru quisiera su espacio, eso era comprensible. Pero de repente parecía contestarle de forma tan cortante. Como si hubiera regresado a ser esa chica de la preparatoria que solo la saludaba por cortesía y sin saber siquiera su nombre. Se sintió indignada de volver a ser tratada así. No se lo merecía.

¿No se suponía que comenzaba a sentir interés en ella? Según Mina así era. Pero Michiru no lo demostraba al contrario pareciera que comenzaba a odiarla.

Bueno ¿y si Michiru de verdad estaba interesada en ella? ¿Qué procedería en este caso?

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, ya era la una de la tarde en punto. Su vista se clavó en el elevador, los números se estaban cambiando. Señal de que alguien estaba viajando en él, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a una despampanante rubia vestida con un pantalón gris, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro que le daba un aire sobrio de abogada.

Haruka sonrió, La Mina estudiante era muy dada a vestir con colores chillones y prendas juveniles, Era un cambio radical verla en esas prendas de color monocromático. Y verla usando lentes de sol era la cereza del pastel, se quitó los lentes con lentitud y camino como si estuviera en medio de una pasarela.

—Mizuki, buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra la bestia en su oficina? —

—Si Licenciada. Felicidades por su graduación. ¿Estuvo bonita? —

—Me divertí, eso fue lo importante. Aunque invite a la "bestia" para que fuera mi compañera de baile, y bailo con todas menos conmigo…se terminó a las seis de la mañana, y seguimos celebrando en mi casa y después en la noche se les ocurrió navegar en yate, te imaginaras como vengo de desvelada—

—lo entiendo— declaro Mizuki con una sonrisa modesta.

Ella no sabía de grandes fiestas de ricos. Nunca había viajado en bote Pero parecía divertido tanta excentricidad. Por un breve instante se imaginó en el yate, junto a la arquitecta. El sol poniéndose mostrando un atardecer precioso, la brisa corriendo sus cabellos dorados y esa gran y hermosa sonrisa dedicada solo a ella. Iba a comentar cualquier cosa cuando la arquitecta salió desesperada y arrastro a Mina hacia su oficina terminando con esa hermosa visión.

—vaya, ¿tan interesada estas en saber mi primer laboral? —

—no es eso, Michiru parece odiarme. Ha estado muy rara, me contesta muy cortante. ¿No se supone que le gusto? Bueno según tú —

—oye, yo no miento. Tú le gustas, te contesta cortante porque esta celosa. Piensa que yo te violo y tú me dejas hacerlo porque me amas….ya se le pasara, o habla con ella—

—claro, **"Michiru en realidad estas confundida, Mina no me viola, pero por tratarse de ti quizá me lo pensaría mucho por que estaba enamorada de ti desde la preparatoria….** ¡como crees! —

Mina soltó una carcajada

—uy que fuerte…ya decía yo que si tienes tu lado perverso. No seas tonta me refiero a Algo así como que le aclares que tú y yo no somos más que…amigas, y que estoy interesada en otros hombres, aunque luego resulten ser unos estúpidos—

Haruka enarco una ceja.

—vaya, ¿tan pronto tu príncipe platinado se convirtió en sapo? ¿Qué paso?—

—Fue horrible—declaro Mina con una mueca de disgusto — para empezar la secretaria no hace café tan rico como Mizuki, sabe cómo a calcetín rancio—

—No se diga mas— Haruka descolgó el teléfono y se comunicó con su secretaria —Mizuki hágame el favor de traernos dos cafés, el de la licenciada con extra de cafeína—

—podría besarte en este momento. Pero luego Michiru me va a matar— dijo Mina acariciándose las sienes. —resulta que "el príncipe encantador" había convocado previamente una junta de consejo para proponerme comprar todas mis acciones en el bufete, por eso se dedicó a intentar seducirme en mi graduación, para que yo no me negara. Y para colmo me hecho un discurso de irme a vivir la vida como una socialité rica y floja. Me dijo que mi padre era un abogado experimentado de muchos años con grandes especialidades y que yo no podría seguir ese ritmo por que los clientes de mi "papi" son en su mayoría muy machistas y no querrían a una mujer defendiéndolos, menos a una recién graduada con título de licenciatura….¡imagínate mi cara! —

—si me imagino, que bastardo. ¿Quiere que vaya y le pegue? Me servirá mucho desquitarme con quien sea—

—no, lo que voy a hacer es navegar con bandera de idiota. Evidentemente él lo único que cree es que soy una heredera hueca—

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tu socio no sabe que conoces a muchos abogados en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas? —

—evidentemente no, no sabe que hice mis practicas con ellos, y que hice muchas amistades en los viajes que hice contigo y con Setsuna, pero esto me servirá para saber quién está apoyando este —Mina hizo comillas con los dedos— "golpe de estado" aunque por lo que veo, son todos. ¡Son amigos de mi padre de años, por dios! ¡Incluso algunos son parientes míos y están haciéndome esto!—

—Bueno les cala que seas la nueva mandamás, ya relájate. Encontraras la manera de superar esto, yo lo sé—

—El café licenciada— dijo Mizuki acercándose a mina y depositando una taza. La cara de Mina se ilumino.

—Gracias Mizuki— dijo Haruka parándose y entregándole una carpeta a la secretaria— tiene razón, estos formatos fueron llenados con información errónea. Y los materiales que se han utilizado no son los correctos y además se llenaron de forma exagerada. Mizuki necesito todos los archivos con los permisos de compra de material de todos los Ingenieros civiles y Arquitectos. Necesitamos saber quién fue el que uso material barato en el edificio y en que parte lo utilizo, todo Mizuki. Quiero los permisos hasta de un saco de cemento—

La cara de Mizuki se llenó de horror ante la idea.

—Enseguida Arquitecta—

—Tendré trabajo a morir— se quejó Haruka sentándose en su silla con pereza. Mina la miro incrédula. —Estaba pensando estudiar una maestría en la universidad de Tokio, pero estoy atada aquí—

— ¿alguien los está estafando? —

—algo así, a alguno de los empleados le dio por querer enriquecerse y mando permisos de material sobre exagerando los números y la cantidad, y al final viendo los reportes resulta que se compró material de bajísima calidad. Y como esta mi firma de por medio…. —Haruka negó con la cabeza muy molesta— como vez no eres la única mandamás a la que quieren fastidiar, revisarlo todo me va a llevar semanas. Tendré que preparar informes, despedir personal, protegerme legalmente….enero es una belleza de mes. —

—toma mi tarjeta, investigare a fondo como te puedes proteger legalmente ante esto. No estás sola— dijo mina dándole una tarjetita—además busco clientes. Aunque qué bueno que lo descubriste a tiempo—

—no lo habría logrado de no ser por Mizuki, esa chica tiene muy buen ojo para los números. Sería una estupenda contadora o administradora de empresas, no entiendo la diferencia entre estas dos profesiones ¿tu si?—

— ¿Por qué lo dices con tono triste? —

—por qué me da pena la chica, tan joven y atada a un escritorio a tiempo completo. El sueldo es buenísimo pero no puede ir a ninguna universidad. Tiene que estar aquí todo el día. Es lamentable—

— ¿y por qué no la becas? —

—pues por que necesitaría estudiar algo encaminado a la arquitectura, y ella no sabe ni cómo usar un restirador. No tiene talento para eso y es en la única profesión que puedo becarla, eso o ingeniería civil. Pero contabilidad o algo relacionado…no puedo hacer nada. —

—Pues dile que me lleve el café a la oficina y yo le pago la carrera— bromeo Mina.

—Ay tu no cambias—

—me lo han dicho….por cierto ¿Cómo piensas proceder con Michiru? ¿Qué harás? ¿Intentaras algo con ella? —

—no sé—

—es lo que has querido desde que la conociste, que te hiciera caso. Y parece que ya lo está haciendo—

Haruka se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de mina, la licenciada abrió los ojos ante el gesto. Miro el rostro de su amiga, Haruka se encontraba con el rostro lleno de indecisión.

—no lo sé aun, Darién tiene razón. Michiru es una mujer que apenas ha terminado la relación más larga e importante de su vida. Te apuesto a que Rubeus fue su único novio o tal vez el segundo o el tercero. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que enamore de repente de una mujer? —

—bueno…muy pocas—

—y en este caso soy yo, la lesbiana que en montando en un corcel blanco, le abrió las puertas de su casa, las mantuvo y les ha dado su apoyo, por dios soy quien juega con Hotaru en las noches….tal vez ella piense que soy una especie de…de…—

—dilo, eres el remplazo de Rubeus—

—exacto. Soy lo único bueno que les ha pasado en su vida llena de calamidades. ¿Tú no estarías confundida? —

—tal vez. Pero Haruka ¿no es esto lo que estabas esperando desde hace muchos años? —

—no a costa de confundir a una mujer— Haruka endureció sus facciones— no pienso aprovecharme de la situación. Además ella desde el principio se mostró asustada de que yo intentara algo más, ahora se está confundiendo y…. —

—Entiendo— mina tomo el rostro de Haruka con cariño y su mano derecha revolvió su cabello juguetonamente— quieres que te amé sin reservas y sin remordimientos, piénsalo y me dices. Si quieres intentar algo con ella yo estoy dispuesta a darte consejos. Si no quieres que se ilusione pues muy fácil….aplicamos la misma estrategia que usamos en Mizuki y listo ni tu te confundes ni ella se confunde….santo remedio. Me deberías de pagar por fingir ser tu novia. —

Haruka le lanzo una bola de papel

—no te voy a pagar nada, tú tienes un prestigioso bufete que defender. —

—y tu un empleo envidiable que cuidar—

—ser mandamás apesta—

—Amén— contesto mina alzando su taza de café como si estuviera en medio de un brindis.

* * *

Michiru miro el celular que le habían dado en la agencia, la pantalla mostraba una red social muy famosa a la que acababa de unirse. Su inconsciente la había traicionado y ahora la página le mostraba el perfil de Haruka Tenoh.

Haruka se encontraba sonriendo en su foto de perfil. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra como vestimenta. En sus manos cargaba unos planos enormes y en la cabeza un enorme casco. Parecía estar en una construcción. Y a su lado se encontraban varios hombres mirando el proyecto.

Miro por décima vez el botón para solicitarle la amistad. Llevo su dedo a la pantalla a punto de pulsarlo pero se arrepintió enseguida y aventó el celular como si quemara.

¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba segura que Haruka la aceptaría. Pero entonces por qué tanto miedo. Quizá se encontraría algo ahí que no le gustaría. Se llevó la mano a la frente con cansancio. ¿Por qué de repente estaba actuando como una colegiala? Esto era absurdo.

— ¿Peleaste con tu novio? —

— ¿Cómo? — Michiru se sobresaltó giro su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba. Le sonrió a Hisamoto el chico pelinegro de su trabajo. — ¿Por qué lo dices? —

—por qué pareces un poco desanimada. Y tienes un no sé qué….pareciera que tu novio te hizo algo—

— ¿mi novio? — Michiru comenzó a reír —no tengo novio Hisamoto—

La sonrisa del chico se ensancho aún más y se acercó a Michiru.

— ¿en serio? — Pregunto emocionado —¡eso es genial! Quiero decir que eres muy hermosa, yo pensé que tenías a alguien contigo…. ¿te interesaría no se…Salir a tomar un helado y platicar? —

Michiru alzo una ceja. Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Cuanto lo siento, quise decir que no tengo por qué yo….veras yo estoy…casada—

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil aceptar su estado civil. Para ella, Rubeus había desaparecido del todo en su vida, pero aún tenían un papel que los unía. Se había quitado el anillo desde hace más de tres semanas, pero aun así el compromiso que tenían…seguía.

—oh, perdona. Lo lamento no sabía, que tonto soy. Discúlpame—

—descuida. Eres un joven muy guapo, no dudo que haya muchas chicas atrás de ti. — dijo guiñándole un ojo. De repente un señor de edad madura se acercó a ellos.

—buenas tardes señorita, quisiera que me orientara por favor—

—Claro que si— Michiru se levantó de su escritorio, Hisamoto se acercó a ella y susurro en voz baja

—Recuerda Michiru….véndele la idea—

Michiru se acercó al señor y le soltó una sonrisa radiante

—buenas tardes, ¿Qué modelo le interesa más? —

—no se— contesto el hombre con indecisión. —me gusta el "OBLO" pero….es para mi mujer—

—ya veo, le piensa dar un regalo anual—

— ¿disculpe? —

—ah perdón, mi marido tiene la costumbre por cada año regalarme algo un día casual. A veces es una cena romántica o una joya, es su modo de agradecerme el tiempo y amor que le dedico— mintió Michiru — ¿Qué haríamos sin esos hombres que son tan detallistas? Realmente cada vez que mi marido me hace un regalo como esos me siento apreciada, valorada. ¿Usted también lo hace? —

—sí, si claro…. ¿entonces piensa que este modelo es lo ideal? —

—realmente el modelo oblo es bueno, no tendrá problema. Pero si quiere dejar sin palabras a su mujer este año le sugiero el modelo Tsuki, es un clásico muy elegante, y tiene el dispositivo de seguridad más avanzado del mercado, su mujer estará completamente protegida ante cualquier imprevisto vial. Es un poco más caro pero proteger a los que amamos lo vale, tengo el modelo Tsuki en todas sus versiones y además está aquí en la agencia para que se lo lleve de inmediato sin necesidad de mandarlo pedir, además podría dejarle cómodas mensualidades que…—

Michiru fue envolviendo al hombre con su historia, por supuesto que Rubeus jamás le había regalado nada de eso, ni siquiera una alegría pero su poca experiencia le indicaba que un cliente envuelto en alguna historia maravillosa era más proclive a comprar que si solo le daba la información que necesitaba. En cuanto termino con el papeleo correspondiente y guio a su cliente hacia su vehículo nuevo se sentó en su cubículo satisfecha. Miro su celular de nuevo, la idea de mandarle la solicitud de amistad a Haruka volvió a cruzar por su mente. Muy bien, esta vez lo haría.

—¿conseguiste cliente? — pregunto Hisamoto acercándose a ella.

—conseguí que comprara el modelo Tsuki en su versión Ultimate—

—caramba, el cheque de tu comisión llegara por los cielos. Con este es el cuarto auto que vendes en el mes, estas imparable. ¿Qué les dices? —

—Les invento un poco, les digo un par de mentiras piadosas y caen rendidos— contesto Michiru mirando el celular por quinta vez

—Para mí que los atontas con tu sonrisa coqueta—

—Puede ser— respondió Michiru mirando la foto de Haruka sonriendo— por cierto Hisamoto, tu que eres hombre, quisiera que me ayudaras un poco… ¿Qué te gustaría a ti recibir de regalo en tu cumpleaños? Realmente estoy un poco perdida y no sé qué darle a…. —

— ¿a tu marido? ¿Eres recién casada? —

— ¿Por qué crees que es a mi marido? —

El chico parpadeo confundido

—bueno porque…se te formo una expresión bonita en tu rostro. Cuando mencionaste que cumplía años parecías ilusionada—

Michiru no contesto nada. El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza y lo pensó un momento.

—bueno si fuera yo a quien le regalaras algo, me gustaría que fuera algo hecho con amor. Perfumes, billeteras y esas cosas no me gustan. Valoraría más algo entregado de corazón, un detalle lindo…. ¡ah ya se! —el chico se acercó a Michiru y susurro en su oído— regálale algo como eso y créeme, se volverá loco. Si es alguien que valora mucho los sentimientos le gustara aún más—

—Gracias— exclamo Michiru con una sonrisa— sí, es una persona que le gustan los detalles bonitos, es como un peluche tierno—

—bueno pues adelante, luego me dirás como te fue. —

—Te prometo que te contare todos los detalles—

Michiru lo pensó un momento. Esa idea que le había dado su compañero fue maravillosa. Ya quería que fuera el cumpleaños de Haruka para sorprenderla. Tendría que ser muy discreta si quería que saliera todo a la perfección….

¿Quería darle ese regalo porque quería que Haruka se fijara en ella?

Agito la cabeza con brusquedad.

¡No!

Quería darle ese regalo de cumpleaños porque quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella y por su hija, eso era todo. No tenía nada que ver la atracción, ni que de repente quisiera estar con Haruka a todas horas. Nada que ver. Solo era un detalle pequeño nada más.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

NA: hola otra vez, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo por que no quiero causarle ningún infarto a nadie por esperar.

No, no andaba de parranda y no no andaba perdida. Andaba en capacacitacion en la capital de mi país. Y es mi deber informar por aquí que andaré en capacitación cada mes durante los seis meses que vienen. Muchas me han preguntado a que me dedico, pues verán, técnicamente trabajo en un puerto industrial revisando la calidad y cantidad de herramientas y equipo que se mandan a las plataformas petroleras. Es mi primer empleo ya que estoy recién graduada asi que la compañía (y yo también) piensa que aun me falta mucho por aprender.

Además pronto regresare a mis eternas citas en el hospital, ya que el año pasado me enfrente a una enfermedad grave y los doctores quieren ver si he vencido la enfermedad de forma definitiva asi que….entre capacitaciones y citas al doctor, estare frita.

Y por eso estos meses seran agitaditos para mi. Por lo que les pido paciencia.

Volviendo a la historia, siento que el capitulo anterior no gusto suficiente, ya que muchos piensan que estoy avanzando muy rápido, espero dejar claro en este capitulo que el hecho de que michiru sienta cosas por Haruka no significa que al siguiente capitulo ya se declararan, se besaran, se amaran, y se casaran en matrimonio como diría mi ídola perlita.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, su paciencia y su apoyo, ustedes son el motor que me impulsa a seguir con las historias.

Cualquier duda comentario, inquietud o sugerencia estoy al alcance de un review.


	26. El pastel número 25

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

Haruka escucho el sonido de sartenes moverse…o eso parecía. Se tallo los ojos con enfado. Había trabajado toda la semana como una esclava, encadenada al escritorio analizando papeles y más papeles y con el trabajo juntándose por todos lados. Era madrugada de un sábado y lo único que necesitaba era dormir. Pero el sonido de objetos moviéndose era continuo. Lo cual le causo aún más extrañeza.

¿Quién podría estar usando la cocina a estas horas?

¿Hotaru? Lo dudaba mucho. Hotaru no podía alcanzar aun las sartenes.

¿Michiru? tampoco era posible, ella sabía ahora que Michiru era una cocinera limitada. Lo único que sabía hacer era sopas instantáneas, cereal, y milagrosamente, huevos estrellados.

¿Y si era un ladrón buscando dinero? Poco probable, la seguridad del edificio era demasiada pero… ¿y si era?

No podía descartarse eso a la ligera. Con rapidez y sigilo abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encamino hacia la cocina.

Definitivamente había alguien ahí buscando algo. No quería despertar a Michiru y a Hotaru, no sabía que reacción pudieran tener. Primero intentaría neutralizar al ladrón. Parecía ser solo uno y ella estudio varios tipos de defensa personal. Podría controlarlo.

Se acercó lentamente sin delatar su presencia. Pero la luz de la cocina le permitió ver al "intruso" quien estaba tan ocupada que no se percató de su presencia hasta que le hablo.

— ¿Michiru? —

La mencionada dio un brinco del susto, volteo a ver a Haruka con cara de miedo

— ¿Qué haces levantada? — pregunto intentando tapar con su cuerpo, el desastre que había en la cocina.

—lo mismo te pregunto yo, ¿Qué estas haciendo? —

—bueno yo…yo….yo…. — comenzó Michiru nerviosa, en parte por verse descubierta de su sorpresa, y en parte por que Haruka estaba enfrente de ella vestida en ropa interior. Esas pantaletas y ese sostén negros no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Michiru desvió la mirada. El cuerpo de Haruka imponía, y se volteó a ver la mezcla que más bien parecía engrudo

—Yo…te intentaba hacer un pastel— reconoció derrotada. Haruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa—queria despertarte en la mañana con un hermoso pastel y ver tu cara de sorpresa…pero la sorprendida fui yo, esto es muy difícil y no me sale—

— ¿un pastel para mí? — pregunto Haruka. De repente había olvidado todo lo demás, Michiru creyó que se molestaría por tener su impecable cocina hecha un mugrerío, o solo se reiría del engrudo que había preparado. O simplemente le daría las gracias y se marcharía a dormir sin darle importancia. Pero Haruka volvió a salirse de sus estándares y la miro con una sonrisa grande

—muchas gracias, que hermoso detalle. Vamos a ver cómo salvar este pastel—. Y se acercó a la barra para evaluar el trabajo.

—pero…. ¿no estas enojada? —

— ¿cómo me voy a enojar por algo así? —

—pero tú no has dormido bien esta semana, has llegado tarde y te has ido muy temprano. Deberías descansar, deja que me encargue. —

—descuida estoy bien, además no podré volver a dormir. Veamos….ah sí, mediste mal la harina….necesitaba un poco más. Bueno mucho más. Y veo que necesitas batir más esa crema….no está lo suficientemente espesa, veamos…. —

Haruka se lavó las manos y comenzó a trabajar con la mezcla, Michiru se había quedado parada sin hacer nada pero en cuanto reacciono volvió a insistir.

—pero….se supone que un pastel sorpresa….he fracasado—

—no has fracasado en lo absoluto— dijo Haruka desviando la mirada hacia su rostro— me has sorprendido, nunca pensé que tú me harías un pastel por mi cumpleaños….jamás en mi vida hubiera creído algo así—

— ¿lo dices porque no nos hablamos en el colegio? —

—Si, en parte…. — Haruka miraba con concentración la taza medidora llena de harina — también porque ahora sé que no eres buena en la cocina, por eso valoro tu esfuerzo ¿Quién iba a pensar que tú y yo viviríamos juntas y terminaríamos por llevarnos tan bien? Si alguien me lo hubiera planteado me habría reído en su cara—

—yo también, es para no creerlo ¿verdad?— ambas rieron un poco y Michiru miro el desperfecto —lo lamento, intentaba ayudarte. Y hacerte sentir especial con este detalle pero solo te he despertado y estás haciendo tu propio pastel—

—bah, descuida. Cocinar me ayuda a relajarme— respondió Haruka agitando su mano con ligereza— ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a batir esta crema? Échale un poco más de azúcar y chocolate—

—Enseguida— Michiru obedeció la orden de Haruka y comenzó a trabajar. A su lado Haruka trabajaba arduamente para intentar salvar la mezcla. Michiru la miro con pesar, se veía tan poco apetitosa. Su alma era justa, así que Compadeció a Haruka —escucha no estas obligada a comerlo—

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto la rubia, distraída.

—me refiero al pastel, yo no garantizo que tenga buen sabor. Incluso tal vez te enfermes—

—Ah— Haruka volvió a sonreír —Me lo comeré todo Michiru, aunque sea el peor pastel que haya probado— la rubia se acercó y tomo una de sus manos —porque este es un pastel que hiciste especialmente para mí. Fue tu esfuerzo….y yo lo acepto. Y Aunque me enferme no me arrepentiré—

Michiru sintió derretirse en ese momento, por un momento creyó que se encontraba sin aire. Miro a Haruka agradecida de que supiera valorar su esfuerzo, y a pesar de que su "intento de regalo" fuera un fracaso, Haruka se veía dichosa. La rubia que tenía enfrente era un diamante en bruto, era atractiva, inteligente, responsable, educada, sensible….Michiru sintió la necesidad de regalarle a este ser humano algo más que un pastel, hubiera querido regalarle el mundo entero si era necesario…porque ella se lo merecía. Y aun así estaba sonriendo emocionada como una niña pequeña ante su humilde (y poco apetecible regalo). Sintió deseos de abrazarla y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Haruka se separó de ella.

—ahora, ¿Qué tipo de relleno pensaste para el pastel? ¿Solo la crema?—

—eh bueno…—

—pienso que sabría mucho mejor con un poco de fresa. Déjame ver—

Haruka saco un paquete con fresas, tomo una y la hundió en un recipiente de chocolate amargo.

—Prueba a ver qué tal— dijo ofreciéndosela a Michiru, esta alzo la mano pero Haruka tenía otra idea, con malicia estampo la fresa en su nariz, llenándola de chocolate.

— ¡oye! — rio Michiru. —Dame acá—

— ¡no! — grito Haruka juguetonamente, forcejeando levemente con Michiru para hacerse con el control de la fresa. Al final la aguamarina resulto vencedora y se hizo con la fruta.

—ya, no seas niña. Pruébala— ordeno Michiru acercándole la fresa a la boca de Haruka

—Bueno— dijo abriendo la boca. Pero Michiru cobro su venganza y termino por comérsela ella misma. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su rostro. Miro a Haruka victoriosa, pero la rubia parecía que ya no estaba tan sonriente.

Tardo dos segundos en comprender por qué Haruka ya no se sentía cómoda. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente fundidos como uno solo. Los brazos de Haruka sostenían su cuerpo, y Michiru se ruborizo al darse cuenta que sus piernas se encontraban en medio de las de Haruka. Ambas se separaron al instante.

—vaya, ¿ya podemos poner el pastel en el horno? — pregunto casualmente intentado borrar de su mente lo acontecido.

—sí, pondré la mezcla en el molde a ver….—

Michiru pudo percatarse del sonrojo que decoraba el rostro de la rubia, suspiro. Por lo menos no era la única apenada.

—listo. Lavare los utensilios—

—cómo crees, yo los ensucie. Déjame lavarlos—

—no, está bien los lavo yo. —

—Por favor, permíteme— dijo Michiru decidida—tu puedes….no sé, ir a ponerte tu bata— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Haruka al fin cayó en la cuenta que estaba semidesnuda. El sonrojo llego a su máxima potencia. —Tranquila, no vi nada— intento calmarla Michiru, aunque en el fondo sabía que había visto y mucho.

—bien, voy y vengo—

Haruka entro a su cuarto y tomo su bata.

—Así que un pastel de cumpleaños…. — se dijo a si misma con todo melancólico

* * *

— **Feliz cumpleaños, toma—**

 **Haruka abrió la caja que le entrego una mujer morena. Es un enorme pastel de chocolate y en el solo una pregunta adorna el postre. "¿quieres ser mi novia?"**

— **¿tan inflado tienes el ego para creer que eres mi regalo esperado? — pregunto Haruka divertida.**

— **¿ah es que no lo soy? Es una lástima, soy una excelente novia. Tenerme sería un regalo maravilloso de cumpleaños—**

— **¿ah sí? —**

— **sí, soy buena cocinera, atenta, guapa, detallista, te llevaría a viajar a conocer el mundo, soy divertida en mi muy retorcido modo, quizá tenga poco tiempo pero…podemos arreglarnos. ¿Qué dices? ¿No crees que soy un buen regalo de cumpleaños? —**

 **Haruka sonrió, y negó con la cabeza ante la fingida seriedad de la mujer morena.**

— **sí, sí creo que serias un buen regalo de cumpleaños, y sí, Acepto. Aunque la que se lleva el regalo vas a ser tu….te lo prometo, prometo que te hare muy feliz—**

— **Bueno en ese caso— Setsuna se acercó a ella y sus labios se posaron en los suyos— felices diecinueve—dijo susurrando contra su boca. Haruka percibió claramente la sonrisa de Setsuna.**

* * *

— **¡feliz cumpleaños! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, Haruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En el departamento se encontraban todos sus compañeros, los doctores que laboraban en el hospital de Setsuna, los padres de su novia, todos sonreían y la miraban con alegría.**

— **creí que….cenaríamos solas— declaro Haruka mirando a Setsuna incrédula. La mujer morena solo le sonrió. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto? ¿No estabas en el trabajo? —**

— **bueno no fue fácil, tuve que amenazar a mis padres, abusar un poco de los internos. Sobornar a tus compañeros pero sé que es tu sueño tener una fiesta sorpresa—**

— **muchas gracias Setsuna yo…. — Haruka miro a todos reunidos, su suegro les acerco el pastel. Setsuna prendió las velas y el grupo se reunió alrededor de ellas para cantarle a coro el "happy birthday" Haruka esbozo una sonrisa y se inclinó levemente para agradecerles. Setsuna se acercó a ella para que soplara las velas de la tarta.**

— **Pide un deseo Haruka—**

— **¿pedir un deseo? Pero si ya te tengo— dijo la rubia antes de besar a su novia ante los chiflidos de todos. La mujer correspondió el beso. Y al separarse le dedico una gran sonrisa a la cumpleañera.**

* * *

— **Haruka ¿Por qué estás aquí? —**

— **estoy pensando la forma de hacer que el pueblo tenga agua….si hacemos un sistema de canales desde las montañas es posible que…. —**

— **amor, ven—**

— **¿Qué? —**

— **Ven— Setsuna tomo a Haruka de las manos y la saco de la humilde choza en la que Vivían. Al salir Haruka se dio cuenta que la fogata estaba prendida y que todos en el pueblo se encontraban ahí.**

— **¿Qué? —**

— **Vives en las nubes Haruka, Hoy es 27 de enero…. — respondió Setsuna por ella. —les platique la costumbre que tenemos de hacer un pastel y cantarte una canción con las velas—**

— **¿Cómo? —**

 **Setsuna no dijo más, empujo a Haruka al centro de la reunión, los lugareños le llevaron un enorme pastel de color negro. Setsuna coloco unas sencillas ramas en él y las encendió.**

— **¿Cómo conseguiste un pastel aquí? —**

— **es de lodo, así que no te emociones. Mina se encargó de que se aprendieran la canción— contesto la mujer morena con una sonrisa. Haruka se quedó perpleja ante la imaginación de Setsuna, y en cuanto los lugareños comenzaron a cantar el "happy birthday" para ella no pudo evitar que una lagrima la recorriera. Se encontraba feliz, tenía una novia que a pesar de que estaban viviendo en las condiciones más extremas se las había arreglado para celebrarle, aunque fuera un simple pastel hecho de lodo. Haruka la miro intentando con sus ojos mostrarle todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.**

* * *

— **Haruka amor—**

— **¿dime? — Preguntaba una Haruka somnolienta tallándose los ojos — ¿Qué pasa? —**

 **Setsuna se encontraba sentada en la cama, sosteniendo un sencillo pastelillo que había comprado en la máquina expendedora. Una velita adornaba el pastel. La doctora le canto con voz pausada el "happy birthday"**

— **felices veintidós, lamento que estemos aquí paradas por la tormenta de nieve. Sé muy bien que querías pasar tu cumpleaños con una gran fiesta. —**

 **Haruka se levantó con una sonrisa. Apago de un soplo la vela y después le deposito un beso a su novia antes de abrazarla.**

— **estar contigo es la mejor de mis alegrías. Nadie iba a saber que no podríamos salir de las montañas. No es tu culpa, de lo único que eres culpable es que me hagas amarte tanto—**

 **Setsuna estrecho a Haruka entre sus brazos. Y cerró los ojos.**

— **¿tan pronto te mueres de amor por mí? creí que pasaría más tiempo antes de tenerte perdidamente enamorada—**

— **tú tienes la culpa, con todo lo que haces por mí. Me has hecho muy feliz Setsuna…casémonos—**

— **¿ahora? —**

— **si ahora. Quiero que seas mi esposa…dame ese regalo—**

— **esta una tormenta de nieve. Quieres matarnos—**

— **bien, promete que una vez bajando del avión nos casaremos en el aeropuerto….no importa que quien sea sean nuestros testigos, quiero ser tu esposa—**

 **Setsuna acaricio el rostro de Haruka con ternura.**

— **Yo también quiero ser tu esposa—**

 **Ambas mujeres se besaron, Haruka empujo a Setsuna contra la cama y comenzó a desabrochar la gruesa chamarra que la mujer morena vestía con cierta brusquedad, ansiaba sentir el cuerpo de setsuna contra el suyo.**

* * *

— **muy bien y si es que sabe algo. ¿Cuándo la doctora podrá honrarme con su presencia? —**

 **La joven interna se sintió intimidada ante la furiosa mirada de la prometida de la doctora.**

— **pues yo…yo—**

— **Estoy aquí Haruka, puedes retirarte— dijo la doctora Setsuna a la interna quien asintió agradecida. En cuanto la asustada mujer se fue Haruka solo negó con la cabeza.**

— **todos se encuentran ya en la fiesta, están cenando solos y me preguntan a qué hora llegaremos. Lo cual no se decirles con exactitud ya que a ti se te ocurrió entrar a cirugía en este momento, ¿saldrás temprano? —**

— **es una cirugía de emergencia y no tengo hora de salida, Haruka lo lamento—**

 **Haruka resoplo para armarse de paciencia, sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza con frustración.**

— **dime una cosa, solo dime que esta cirugía no es un pretexto para no pasar tiempo conmigo. —**

— **No lo es, es una emergencia—**

— **¿de verdad? — Haruka pregunto con frustración— ¿es de verdad una emergencia? ¿O es que acaso la madura Setsuna no puede soportar la idea de que nuestra relación se está yendo al carajo? —**

— **disculpa ¿desde cuándo que a un niño le reventara el apéndice tiene que ver con nuestra relación? — Haruka se quedó callada ante el tono indignado de su novia—un niño de ocho años puede morirse y tú no puedes soportar la idea de que no acuda a una de tus fiestas de cumpleaños, ¡no seas inmadura! —**

— **bueno pues muy bien. Vete, salva al mundo un día mas, y deja de restregarme en la cara que tus asuntos importan más que los míos, siempre ha sido así—**

— **¡disculpa! ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! ¡MIS ASUNTOS NO TE HAN IMPORTADO JAMAS! SI ASI FUERA TU HABRIAS ACCEDIDO A …** — **la doctora miro la sala de espera, varias personas se habían girado a mirarlas y ahora tenían la atención de todo el lugar, setsuna se mordió el labio—….olvídalo, no quiero discutir—**

— **adelante, dilo. Te mueres por decirlo, siempre lo dices. ¡GRITALO! —**

— **aquí no—**

— **¿Por qué no? ¡Que se enteren todos! Que soy la maldita egoísta que no puede hacer a su mujer feliz, y que gracias a mi tú te la vives llorando por los pasillos, todos tus compañeros lo saben, me miran como si fuera una desgracia malnacida. ¡seguro les has contado lo hija de puta que soy!—**

— **Haruka basta no quiero pelear, voy a entrar a cirugía—**

— **ya me lo dijeron, adelante—**

 **La doctora pivoto en sus talones dispuesta a retirarse, pero por un instante regreso hacia donde su novia ya se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas. Tomo una de sus manos y la beso con algo que Haruka nunca supo si era culpabilidad o arrepentimiento.**

— **aunque no lo creas te amo— susurro — y lamento no estar en tu cumpleaños, te lo compensare Haruka lo prometo—**

— **si…ya vete—**

— **Felices veintitrés amor—**

— **Gracias—contestó Haruka antes de salir disparada de aquel hospital.**

* * *

— **Perdón por despertarte— dijo Haruka en cuanto vio la lámpara prenderse. Setsuna la miraba en silencio. Haruka termino de quitarse la corbata. —mis compañeros me han organizado una fiesta y se ha prolongado demasiado, ¿iras al hospital temprano? Será mejor que te deje dormir —**

— **a las seis de la mañana, pero tendré libre la tarde. ¿Te gustaría que te invitara a comer por tu cumpleaños?—**

— **setsuna mi cumpleaños fue ayer, te mande mensaje pero no contestaste—**

— **tuve dos cirugías seguidas, no tuve tiempo. Pero aunque haya pasado, me gustaría celebrártelo es una fecha importante para ti…por lo tanto para mí también—**

 **Haruka se quedó parada viendo fijamente a setsuna. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro.**

— **me alivia oírte decir eso. En serio, por un momento creí que ya me estabas odiando—**

— **no digas eso—**

— **¡si lo digo! Tú me culpas de no desear las mismas cosas que tú, me has estado castigando desde hace tiempo ya, no puedo mirarte a los ojos sin percibir ese destello de resentimiento que tienes hacia mí. Crees que si accedo a tus deseos nuestros problemas se solucionaran por arte de magia, pero no es así. Aunque yo estuviera segura que un hijo es la solución que hará que nos amemos para siempre pero yo no puedo acceder a algo así, ¿comprendes? No puedo ver un futuro con un hijo entre mis brazos, la sola idea me llena de miedo. Sé que esta respuesta no te convence, que esperabas que con los años yo viera nacer en mí este instinto maternal que tú tienes a flor de piel, que con el tiempo por alguna clase de milagro yo diera mi brazo a torcer. Y sé que estoy rompiendo todas tus ilusiones de que mi amor podría llenarte por completo y se ahora que nunca será así. Pero en mi defensa puedo decir que yo nunca te mentí, no puedes seguirme culpando por esto para siempre. —**

 **Haruka miro a setsuna esperando algún tipo de reacción, esperaba que le gritara, que la insultara, incluso que se levantara y la agarrara a golpes. Pero nada sucedió, setsuna se quedó impasible, mirándola como si no la reconociera. Haruka enfureció y aventó su camisa contra la pared.**

— **y si me lo preguntas a mí tampoco me agrada la situación de tener a mi futura esposa enamorada con una idea que nunca va hacerse realidad. Pero no te culpo, de verdad hago un esfuerzo por entenderte y sé que a veces no es suficiente y me comporto de modo seco y te termino gritando. Pero no puedes culparme por no intentarlo. Y si de algo te sirve saberlo, aunque no sea una mujer que desee tener hijos y no pueda cumplirte este deseo, si haría cualquier cosa que este a mi alcance para que tú seas feliz a mi lado, porque eres mi razón de ser. Como te dije, te dejare dormir no voy a imponerte mi presencia—**

 **Haruka se giró para marcharse, pero setsuna al fin reaccionando, la jalo por el brazo.**

— **no necesitas mudarte a otra habitación, este es nuestro cuarto y siempre lo será. Así como siempre serás la mujer que amo y mi prometida, eres la mujer con la que deseo casarme. No es que no respete tus deseos, quizá algún día pueda hacerlo pero por este momento no puedo. Así que si tienes paciencia de esperar por ese momento en el que ya no desee tener un hijo, ocupa tu lado de la cama y no traspases el mío, pero nunca te vayas de mi lado porque por separado jamás lograremos sobrevivir—**

— **Entiendo— Haruka se acostó en la cama. Sintió la mano de setsuna buscar la suya, acerco su mano a la de su prometida.**

— **felices veinticuatro Haruka—**

 **Haruka no contesto, tantos años de noviazgo en los que había sido tan feliz. Pero ahora esta mujer a la que estaba tomando su mano la sentía como una desconocida. Se preguntó si setsuna pensaba lo mismo. Era tan increíble que había pasado cinco cumpleaños a su lado. Y ahora no pueda romper el silencio en la habitación.**

—¿haruka? —

* * *

—Haruka—

La voz de Michiru hizo que se sobresaltara.

— ¿estás bien? —

—sí, sí, ¿dime? —

—Es solo que la alarma ya ha sonado, ya es hora de sacar el pastel—

—Claro, si vamos— Haruka se terminó de vestir con rapidez y salió con Michiru hacia la cocina. —Michiru ¿Cuántos pasteles has hecho en toda tu vida? —

—Bueno, contando el tuyo….uno—

Haruka soltó una carcajada mientras se enfundaba con un guante.

—¿en serio? ¿Y la pequeña Hotaru? —

—siempre le comprábamos su pastel en el centro comercial de la colonia, era muy sencillo y teníamos que ahorrar desde un mes antes para comprarlo pero la carita de mi hija lo valía todo. Nunca me arriesgue a comprar los productos por que seguramente los arruinaría y mi hija se quedaría sin pastel—

—entiendo, en ese caso se me ocurre que compremos los ingredientes y podríamos hacerle el pastel entre las dos ¿Qué te parece? —

— ¿lo dices en serio? —

—sí, soy muy buena repostera. Y podría ayudarte. — Haruka se encogió de hombros — ¿o es que no quieres? —

— ¿Qué? No, no claro que no. Me gustaría mucho que hiciéramos el pastel las dos—

—bueno entonces ya está planeado. —Haruka saco el pan y lo dividió en dos. —listo, dejamos enfriar un momento y después pondremos la crema y las fresas —

—si tu no hubieras llegado a ayudarme, no lo habría logrado. Aunque al final hiciste tu propio pastel— dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka — ¿puedo preguntarte por qué eres tan buena cocinando pasteles? —

—lo que pasa es que siempre que era el cumpleaños de Setsuna yo le regalaba un pastel hecho por mí, al principio fue un desastre. Pero fui mejorando— Michiru estuvo a punto de contestar pero el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar por toda la cocina.

—Las 3:46— dijo emocionada la rubia —mi hora exacta de nacimiento—

— ¿en serio? —

—Sí, hoy hace veinticinco años exactamente a las 3:46 llegue a este mundo— Michiru amplio la sonrisa al ver a Haruka emocionada. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se acercó hasta Ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Haruka…. ¡felices veinticinco! — dijo estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos. —espérame aquí—

Michiru dejo de abrazar a Haruka y se encamino hasta su cuarto. Una vez que regreso le entrego un paquete envuelto con un moño. Haruka lo abrió en ese mismo instante y Un pequeño cuadro de ella la recibió.

Era ella envuelta en una especie de capa siendo ondeada por el viento, estaba parada en un alto edificio, alrededor el paisaje de una gran ciudad adornaba la obra. Era un sencillo dibujo a lápiz pero Haruka se maravilló con el cuadro, la técnica y la perfección eran de otro nivel. Lo acaricio con incredulidad y miro a michiru que se encontraba viéndola con timidez.

—espero que te guste, lo hice a lápiz no tenía mucho material pero…—

— ¡es maravilloso Michiru, me encanta! — Contesto Haruka, y se acercó hasta la sala donde aparto el cuadro de las flores que adornaba su departamento y coloco el de michiru— listo, lo pondré aquí—

— ¡pero que estás haciendo! —

—Poniendo tu cuadro— dijo Haruka con simpleza, Michiru se acercó a ella y tomo el cuadro de las flores con actitud sobreprotectora

— ¡este es un cuadro de Hisamami autentico! Debe valer una fortuna—

— ¿te parece? Pues a mí me gusta más tu cuadro, tienes más talento que ese pintor si me lo preguntas, además este cuadro significa más para mí que ese—Haruka observo a michiru sin entender. Y se permitió sonreír con malicia —y además es mi imagen, déjame decirte que yo soy una modelo mucho más atractiva que unas margaritas. No se diga más, se queda —

Michiru estaba que no se lo podía creer, Hisamami Yumamoto era el pintor más respetado de Japón. Célebre por sus pinturas y admirado por su arte, jamás creyó que una de sus pinturas iba a remplazar un cuadro de tal artista. Pero ahí estaba Haruka mirando su retrato con satisfacción.

—tranquila Michiru, tu pronto serás una pintora más famosa y entenderás porque lo hice. Es más….¿me firmas mi cuadro? —

—¿Cómo? —

—pon tu firma en el cuadro, si quieres ser una gran pintora debes actuar como una—

Haruka le tendió su retrato a michiru, esta aun sin salir de su sorpresa tomo una pluma y estampo su apellido. Haruka asintió encantada.

—michiru…. —

—dime—

—este es un regalo maravilloso, lo voy a apreciar mucho. —

—gracias, tome un poco la imagen que tienes en tu perfil de Facebaak— Michiru abrió los ojos con miedo, se le había escapado ese último detalle. Haruka la miraba con sorpresa. La aguamarina se sentó en uno de los sofás para distraer a Haruka y esperaba que funcionara, pero la rubia ya se había sentado a su lado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tienes perfil en Facebaak? — Saco su celular con alegría— ¿cómo te pusiste? ¿Michiru kaioh? Deja te busco…ahí estas….listo te voy a agregar— Haruka sonrió al ver el perfil de Michiru — listo, solo dale en aceptar y seremos amigas—

Michiru miro el celular, la invitación de Haruka a comenzar una amistad ya estaba en su perfil, sonrió. Esta chica iba a matarla. Había pasado tantas horas frente al celular con indecisión, y ella venia y solucionaba sus problemas. Se dijo a si misma que Haruka era así, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle la vida más fácil, aunque no se diera por enterada. Haruka miro su reloj.

—Creo que ya podemos ir a continuar decorando el pastel—

—Espera Haruka—La mano de Michiru la detuvo, los ojos color de mar se posaron en ella. —me gustaría quedarme un poco más así, ¿podríamos quedarnos a platicar un rato más? —

Haruka abrió los ojos como platos, pero si estaba impactada o incomoda ella no lo expreso. Solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a platicarle a Michiru de la adicción que sentía hacia las fresas y lo mucho que le gustaban.

Afuera la ciudad estaba prácticamente en calma, se encontraba envuelta en un pacífico silencio que es causa de que la mayoría de la población estuviera durmiendo. Pero en el departamento dieciocho del edificio estrella del sector diamante, no había calma alguna. El silencio había sido remplazado por las voces animadas de dos mujeres que se encontraron hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

Continuara…

* * *

NA: hola chicas!

PRIMERO QUE NADA AGRADECERLES SU APOYO, SU PACIENCIA Y SUS REVIEWS. Y SUS BUENOS DESEOS.

ME MANDARON MUCHOS MENSAJES DE APOYO Y LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO. NO QUIERO QUE SE ME PREOCUPEN. MI ENFERMEDAD ESTA SUPERADA DESDE EL AÑO PASADO. Y SOLO ME QUEDA MAS QUE IR A CITAS DE CONTROL, PERO DE QUE ESA DESGRACIADA ESTA VENCIDA, ESTA VENCIDA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ASI QUE NO SE ME PREOCUPEN DE MAS. PERO LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS MENSAJES DE ALIENTO Y SUS BUENAS VIBRAS.

POR CIERTO, M KURISU ME HA PREGUNTADO POR QUE ELEGI EL NOMBRE DE "RUBEUS" REALMENTE A QUIEN ELEGI, Y PARA QUIEN TODAVIA TENGA DUDAS AL RESPECTO. ES AL VILLANO DE LA SERIE. RUBEUS. YA QUE SU COMPORTAMIENTO ES DEMASIADO CRUEL, Y AUN MAS CON "ESMERALDA" QUIEN ESTABA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE EL, RUBEUS SOLO SE DEDICABA A DESPRECIAR ESE CARIÑO, Y LO UNICO QUE SABIA HACER ERA HUMILLARLA Y HACERLA SENTIR FATAL YA QUE EL ES ASI POR NATURALEZA. ES CRUEL, ES FRIO Y ES UN BASTARDO. POR ESO LO ELEGI. ADEMAS SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA POR UN FANART DONDE VI A RUBEUS CON MICHIRU, Y ME GUSTO. ESO ES TODO.

Y VOLVIENDO A COSAS DEL FIC…

QUIENEES QUERIAN QUE HARU Y MICHIRU PASARAN UN TIEMPO DE CALIDAD, NO SE ME PUEDEN QUEJAR. CREO QUE YO SOY DE ESA IDEA DE QUE CUANDO COCINAS ACOMPAÑADA DE ALGUIEN ES POR QUE ESE ALGUIEN ES ESPECIAL. TIENEN UN LAZO UNICO, O BUENO YO TAL VEZ SOY LA UNICA LOCA QUE NO COCINA CON CUALQUIERA. PERO Y QUIERO DEJARLO PLASMADO AQUÍ TAMBIEN. LA IDEA DE QUE MICHIRU Y HARUKA ESTUVIERAN TONTEANDO EN LA COCINA, JUGANDO SE ME HACIA DEMASIADO TENTADORA. Y VEAN ESTO ES LO QUE RESULTO.

TAMBIEN SE MOSTRO ALGO MAS DE LA RELACION HARUKA/SETSUNA AL PRINCIPIO COMO TODA RELACION, TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA. CONFORME AVANZA EL TIEMPO LLEGAS A UN GRADO DE COMPRENSION Y CARIÑO MUY FUERTE, PERO COMO EN TODA RELACION. LAS CRISIS TARDE O TEMPRANO LLEGAN. ESPERO QUE SE HAYA PLASMADO LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS DONDE TODO ERA PERFECTO A LOS ULTIMOS DONDE LAS DOS YA LO ESTABAN PASANDO REALMENTE MAL.

QUISIERA ESCUCHAR SUS QUINIELAS, Y COMENTARIOS OPINANDO COMO ES QUE ROMPIERON ESTAS DOS. O CUALES FUERON SUS CAUSAS. ¡VENGA CHICAS, SE VALE SUPONER DE TODO!

POR CIERTO, NOTARAN QUE HARUKA AL FINALIZAR LOS RECUERDOS Y CONTINUAR PLATICANDO CON MICHIRU, ELLA PUSO MEJOR CARA. ESO ES POR QUE PIENSO QUE HACERLE UN MEGA DRAMA ROGANDO POR SU EX NOVIA, Y DICIENDO CUANTO LA AMABA Y RECUERDA LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS, COMO QUE HUBIERA SIDO MUUUUUUUUY FUERA DE LUGAR. ESPERO QUE SE DEN CUENTA QUE HARUKA POCO A POCO ESTA SUPERANDO LA RELACION Y DISFRUTANDO LOS MOMENTOS QUE PASA CON MICHIRU. Y YA NO MENCIONA TANTO A SETSUNA COMO ANTES QUE SE LA PASABA HABLANDO MARAVILLAS. ESPERO QUE AL IGUAL QUE ESTAN NOTANDO LA EVOLUCION DE MICHIRU, LA DE HARUKA TAMBIEN SE NOTE UN POQUITO.

POR CIERTO, NECESITO ANUNCIAR ALGO. HE DECIDIDO BUSCAR UN BETA READER. QUE ES LA PERSONA QUE SE TOMA EL TIEMPO DE CORREGIR EL CAPITULO, DARLE UNA EDITADITA Y COMENTAR LAS ESCENAS QUE NECESITAN TAL O CUAL MANITA DE GATO. LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTOY EN LA EMPRESA DE INTENTAR CORREGIR Y EDITAR MIS FICS ANTIGUOS "EL AMOR ES UNA PELCULA" Y EL AMOR ES UNA ROSA" Y TAMBIEN ALGUIEN QUE ME DE UNA AYUDADITA EN CORREGIR LA ORTOGRAFIA DE ESTE FIC.

SI ALGUIEN DE LOS QUE ME ESTA LEYENDO, LE INTERESA O CONOCEN A ALGUIEN QUE LES INTERESE, MANDENME UN REVIEW O UN MP PARA PONERNOS DE ACUERDO.

BUENO LOS DEJO AHORA SI.

RECORDANDOLES QUE CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO, INQUIETUD O SUGERENCIA. ESTOY AL ALCANCE DE UN REVIEW.


	27. Regalo de cumpleaños

NO SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

Las carcajadas resonaban en toda la sala donde una mujer rubia vestida solo con una bata de seda y una chica de cabellos aguamarina en un pijama color azul, estaban tumbadas cómodamente en sus rostros las grandes sonrisas revelaban que estaban pasando un buen rato. La expresión corporal de las dos indicaba a gritos que estaban a gusto con la presencia de la otra, habría que ver la proximidad de ambas. Sus ojos se encontraron y recordando la plática previa volvieron a reír a carcajada suelta. Parecían más que nada dos personas que son felices solo por el puro hecho de estar juntas.

Y eso es precisamente lo que vio Hotaru cuando salió de la habitación y fue a la sala. Las sonoras risas habían logrado despertarla, ya que para ser una niña de seis años tenía el sueño ligero para su edad. Hotaru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su madre sentada cómodamente en el sofá, sin esa mirada de miedo que a veces demostraba cuando estaba enfrente de su padre. Su madre reía, era feliz. Y lo mejor era ver su sonrisa que crecía aún más al ver a Haruka. Hotaru se sintió embargada por un sentimiento que no sabría cómo definir, el verlas juntas no le causaba más que un pequeño asombro que era nada comparado con el sentimiento de felicidad. Era como si fuera lo correcto, como si fuera el camino a seguir.

—ah pequeña Hotaru— dijo Haruka dándose cuenta de su presencia. —ven, tu madre y yo estábamos a punto de arriesgar nuestras vidas porque comeremos pastel. ¿Quieres tomar el teléfono? Si algo nos pasa después de comerlo, solo tendrás que llamar al 911—

Michiru le dio un leve codazo sin borrar esa gran sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza.

—no le digas esas cosas. — Michiru miro a su alrededor— ¿ya amaneció? —

—si mamá—

—vaya, nunca pensé que nos tomaríamos toda la noche. Será mejor que desayunemos—

—Claro pero antes el pastel— Haruka alzo se llevó la mano al pecho con solemnidad— jamás pensé que moriría en mi cumpleaños veinticinco. Pero así es la vida, debo decirles que me marchare con una sonrisa, Sabiendo que pude conocerlas y no quiero irme sin dejarles saber que son muy queridas por mí—

Hotaru alzo una ceja y para su sorpresa, su madre se levantó se puso a un lado de Haruka le dio un coscorrón sin borrar esa sonrisa. Hotaru abrió mucho los ojos, nunca había visto a su madre tomar esas confianzas con alguien más que con ella. Y esa gran sonrisa que se ensanchaba aún más al ver a Haruka discutirle mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Este…. — comenzó con timidez la niña. Las dos "adultas" se voltearon al instante a verla. Hotaru respiro hondo para armarse de valor y tomo un papel de entre sus ropas. —feliz cumpleaños Haruka, sé que no es mucho pero…. —

—pequeña Hotaru…..— Haruka se agacho para estar a su altura, tomo el regalo y tomo también las pequeñas manitas de la niña. Con delicadeza inaudita beso sus manos —gracias. No sabes cómo valoro que hayas pensado en mí para darme un regalo. Veamos que es…. — sugirió Haruka desdoblando la hoja de papel—

Un dibujo se presentó ante ella, no era ni de lejos parecido al cuadro que le había regalado Michiru. Este dibujo eran tres personas dibujadas de forma burda. Una de las dos adultas tenía a la pequeña sobre sus hombros. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era ella junto a Michiru y Hotaru. No era un dibujo sobresaliente, de hecho Haruka podría catalogar a Hotaru como una pintora muy limitada. Pero aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón se derritiera al saber que era una persona importante para esa chiquilla tan inocente. Que esos ojos la miraran con expectación mientras tenía el dibujo que tanto le había nacido hacer desde su puro corazón. Se sintió tremendamente derrotada ante ese infantil regalo. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

— ¿somos nosotras verdad? Me encanta— Hotaru asintió complacida, y con emoción le dio la vuelta a la hoja donde unas hermosas letras perfectamente escritas hicieron acto de presencia.

—sí, somos en la fiesta de Tía Mina…aquí escribí algo para ti, léelo—

—Está bien, está bien…veamos. _"El destino es a veces un misterio. Podemos negar su existencia ya que no estamos seguros que alguna entidad invisible dicte nuestros pasos y nos encamine inevitablemente hacia el lugar en el que debemos estar…"_ —

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la lectura de Haruka. Hotaru a su lado estaba con la cabeza roja de la pena que le provocaba que alguien leyera su trabajo en voz alta. Su madre la miraba con una sonrisa, pero la pequeña niña no pudo dejar de percibir la sorpresa en los ojos de Haruka. Y es que para la arquitecta fue una sorpresa darse cuenta de que esa pequeña niña de seis años, cuya capacidad de dibujar se limitaba a las meras bolitas y palitos, pudiera escribir con esa letra tan hermosa que sería la envidia de cualquier profesionista tales palabras y pensamientos tan adelantados a su edad y eso que había leído solo tres líneas.

Haruka sabía que Hotaru escribía, se lo había comentado una vez hace tiempo. Pero lo único que había visto hacer a la niña era devorar con frenesí toda la literatura que le proporcionaba su librero. Comprendió que tal vez Hotaru escribía cuando estaba segura de que nadie la veía, en secreto y de forma muy celosa de que alguien la descubriera mientras estuviera trabajando. Tomo la hoja con curiosidad mientras abría su puerta. Estaba curiosa de saber que más decía el texto, mucho más que saber quién estaba tocando a las seis de la mañana con tanta insistencia.

Y es que eso no representaba un gran misterio. Solo conocía a alguien que tocara las puertas de ese modo.

—Mina— dijo sin ninguna sorpresa. Pero vaya que era el día de las sorpresas por que enfrente de ella no se encontraba Mina— ¿Qué? — pregunto completamente en shock.

Delante de ella no solo estaba Mina, atrás de ella se encontraban serena con Darién y su pequeña Rini, Rei que tenía a Nicolás tomado de la mano. Y lita quien venía solo acompañada de su gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí….tan temprano? — pregunto Haruka revisando el nudo de su bata, no fuera ser que el destino del que hablaba Hotaru fuera caprichoso y se le ocurriera hacerle alguna.

—Eso no importa, Haruka vete a cambiar— dijo Mina empujo a Haruka hacia el interior de su hogar. —Michiru, Hotaru vayan a cambiarse ustedes también. Tenemos que irnos a más tardar en veinte minutos—

— ¿pero de que hablas? — pregunto Haruka sin entender. Mina la miro con decisión.

—Tú calla y obedece, Te tengo una sorpresa—

Haruka volteo a ver al resto del grupo y solo la veían apenados. Ninguno deseaba estar en los zapatos de Haruka en este momento, era bien sabido que las ideas de Mina…Nunca terminan bien. Ellos tampoco sabían nada, lo único que sabían es que Haruka pasaría por una experiencia traumática, dolorosa y vergonzosa. Y si la rubia tenia suerte esta vez….solo sería una de las anteriores. Pero Haruka haciendo gala del profundo cariño que sentía hacia Mina, se cuadro como si estuviera aceptando su destino y se limitó a asentir mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.

Michiru y Hotaru salieron en un par de minutos, cambiadas con ropas deportivas. La aguamarina había optado por ellas ya que Mina que era la única que sabía que pasaba, llevaba ropa demasiado cómoda. Un pants pegado a su cuerpo y una blusa levemente holgada, Tenis y para rematar en la mano llevaba una gorra.

Los demás iban con looks disparejos. Darién lucia igual de formal que siempre. A su lado serena llevaba jeans y una playera de sus personajes de anime favoritos. Nicolás y Rei iban con ropa casual pero sin dejar de lado el estilo y elegancia. Lita en cambio imponía con su altura y su look de leñador canadiense, con botas y todo. Que con el maquillaje y el peinado la hacían ver muy intrépida pero femenina.

Pero en cuanto Haruka salió, a Michiru casi se le corta la respiración ante la sorpresa de lo que vio.

Enfrente de ella Haruka caminaba con la seguridad de quien se sabe que es el modelo más cotizado de la pasarela. Su rostro estaba hacia abajo, ya que estaba batallando para abrocharse el reloj. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul muy oscuro. Una blusa color blanca, y encima un suéter gris que se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera que lucía cada curva. Y para rematar ese look tan casual, unos Converse de un impecable blanco. Pero eso no es lo que dejo sin habla a Michiru. no. Ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al hecho de que Haruka siempre luciera irresistiblemente atractiva con cada ropa que se pusiera. Lo que la había dejado sin habla eran esos lentes que le proporcionaban un aire intelectual que la hacía ver aún más atractiva. Daba ese toque de niña bien portada que indicaba que no había dado su primer beso y ese aire de inocencia en alguien tan sexy daban ganas de tentarlo, porque sabias que la pasión despertara como si se tratara de un volcán que llevaba mucho tiempo apagado. Michiru negó con la cabeza intentado borrar esos pensamientos fugaces donde Haruka con esos lentes se encontrara en su oficina y ella la traviesa compañera que aprovechando un la oficina vacía acorralara a la inocente palomita. La voz de la causa de sus fantasías casi la hace saltar de susto.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —

Michiru iba a abrir la boca cuando Mina que era a quien se estaba dirigiendo Haruka, se acercó. Y se sintió agradecida de haber guardado silencio a esa pregunta al aire. Seguramente se le hubiera escapado alguna tontería de la cual después se arrepentiría.

—No sé, tu no usas lentes— Mina la miraba pensativa.

—claro que no, pero estas bellezas se polarizan cuando el sol se enfrenta a ellas. Y yo no pienso manejar con los rayos de sol taladrando mis ojos, además me las acaban de regalar en la oficina—

—Bueno en ese caso— Mina tomo su enorme bolsa y rebusco en ella. — ¡aja, aquí esta! — le entrego a Haruka un estuche de la marca Louis Vuitton, de él emergieron unos lentes de sol color rojos.

— ¿de dónde sacaste estas bellezas? ¿Usas lentes de hombre? —

—Claro que no…— Comenzó Mina con ligereza y luego para bochorno de todos agrego— los olvido algún chico en mi departamento, aunque no se te decir cuál de todos fue. —

—yo tampoco quiero saberlo, caray, ¡pero si me veo muy bien! — comento Haruka con una mueca, mientras se peinaba el cabello. Y miraba por segunda vez los lentes. No se veía nada mal, pasaría un día de estos a comprar más lentes de sol.

—bueno doña modestias, si tanto te gustaron te los regalo. Los iba a tirar a la basura de todos modos—

—Que gran detalle— ironizo Haruka. Pero Mina se abrazó a ella.

—tu regalo es más espectacular que unos lentes. Solo espera y veras….hay que irnos, las chicas ya dejaron sus regalos, los abrirás cuando lleguemos. Y no admito un "no" como respuesta, te aguantas la curiosidad. Que ya vamos tarde—

Y dicho esto Mina empujo a todos afuera del edificio. Mina era como una tromba, nadie era capaz de detenerla.

* * *

—Mina a ¿A dónde vamos? —

Serena volvió a preguntar por quinta vez, y es que para la heredera Tsukino la idea de ir todos apretujados en una camioneta a las siete de la mañana no era la más tentadora Cuando su cama King size con colchón ortopédico se había quedado sentida de haberla abandonado tan temprano. Darién le paso el cilindro de café que había preparado. Las piernas le temblaban, ya que al no haber los asientos suficientes, ella y michiru tuvieron que cargar con su descendencia en las piernas.

—por milésima vez, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Haru. ¿O es que no quieres hacer sentir a nuestra Haruka especial? —

—pues sí pero…. ¿no podemos hacerla sentir especial mas tarde? — berreó serena poniéndose los lentes de sol y dejando caer su cabeza en el asiento.

—No serena, solo me siento especial cuando manejo esta cosa enorme a las siete de la mañana un sábado— ironizo Haruka quien estaba conduciendo la camioneta. A su lado Mina ocupaba el asiento de copiloto mientras bebía de su termo el humeante café, iba a sus anchas en el asiento, y una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

—Ay tranquila que cuando estemos ahí me agradecerás con lágrimas en tus ojos y me besaras los pies—

— ¿qué has planeado? —

—ay pues muchas cosas— Mina contesto feliz y le paso el termo a Haruka aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo. La rubia solo gruño en su asiento y bebió un sorbo pero en cuanto lo probo hizo una mueca de asco, se pasó de un solo trago la caliente bebida

— ¡guacala mina! ¿Cuándo alcohol le pusiste? —

—un café sin piquete, no es café—

— ¿son las siete de la mañana y ya estas bebiendo? — Grito Rei enfadada desde el asiento de atrás, taladrándole los oídos a Nicolás que se encontraba a su lado— ¡Mina, estás enferma! —

—oye, no me molestes. ¿Crees que estaría tan feliz de estar a las siete de la mañana un sábado? Claro que no, una hace lo que se puede para sobrellevar las duras penas, gira a tu derecha, gira a tu derecha ¡aquí!—

Haruka viro la camioneta, desde el carril de en medio. Se escuchó el claxon del carro al que se le había metido de forma tan imprudente, y todos en la camioneta gritaron espantados.

— ¡oye ten más cuidado! — rugió Rei

— ¡la culpa la tiene Mina por no avisarme! — grito Haruka a la defensiva.

—¡Para que carajos me distraes Rei, no le grites a Haruka. La de la culpa fuiste tu!— Mina se sentó como niña regañada en su asiento.

—Serena si serás tonta, me lastimaste—rugió Rini

— ¡Yo no tuve la culpa, fue la chofer! —

— ¡que fue Mina!—

— ¡Fue Rei! —

El camino transcurrió en un escándalo constante de gritos y reclamos constantes pero que al ser tan buenas amigas no iba a pasar de una simple pulla para pasar el viaje entretenidos, ya que Todos en la camioneta iban con sueño, apretujados, y hambrientos. Haruka comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza y su paciencia estuvo a punto de ser desbordada al nivel de que casi comenzaba a gritarle a Mina sobre geniales ideas y lo hubiera hecho pero comenzó a reconocer hacia donde se dirigían. Se giró hacia Mina incrédula al ver las enormes instalaciones del circuito de carreras.

— ¡no! — dijo emocionada desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

—oh si— dijo Mina saliendo de la camioneta, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo. Los pasajeros se encontraban maltrechos. En el caso de serena, la heredera Tsukino iba roncando. Dormida en una posición digna de una contorsionista ya que no había mucho espacio. —vamos niñas, la carrera ya casi empieza, avancen—

Haruka le abrió la puerta a Michiru y con delicadeza cargo a Hotaru para que su madre se desperezara. Michiru ya no sentía las piernas y en cuanto las movió un calambre cruel la ataco. La aguamarina soltó un grito de dolor.

— ¿te encuentras bien? —

Haruka se acercó a ella, en cuanto Michiru se dio cuenta que tenía el rostro de la rubia a pocos centímetros solo atino a asentir como loca.

—sí, si— dijo mientras luchaba con los pensamientos morbosos de acercarse a besarla, aparto a Haruka de ella y salió de la camioneta como si estuviera huyendo, pero su pie seguía dormido y por poco cae de bruces al suelo, pero Haruka alcanzo a tomarla de la cintura

— ¿segura? —

Michiru enrojeció, Haruka la sostenía de manera posesiva de la cintura. Y casi podría jurar que sentía como esa mano le quemaba la piel, con delicadeza aparto el brazo de Haruka y trato de recomponerse.

—Sí, no pasa nada solo se me acalambro la pierna—

— ¿ya llegamos? — pregunto Hotaru aun adormilada mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Ya Hotaru— Haruka sonrió — aquí yo corría en motocicleta cuando estábamos en la preparatoria—

—y era muy buena, pequeña Hotaru. Haruka llegó incluso a ganarle a varios profesionales— dijo Lita acercándose a ellas. Del otro lado de la camioneta Rei estaba peleando con Mina quien se dedicaba a tomarle el pelo y así poner aún más furiosa a la pelinegra que ya estaba llegando a los golpes con Mina quien solo atinaba a reír histéricamente como si en vez de una discusión estuvieran divirtiéndose. Nicolás trataba en vano de calmar a su amada.

— ¿en serio? —

Haruka asintió orgullosa de que la pequeña Hotaru la mirara como una especie de heroína.

—fue hace tiempo, ya estoy fuera de práctica. Pero me encanta ver las carreras de autos y de motos. Soy una gran admiradora—

—Y esta admiradora es ahora dueña de un palco— dijo Mina entregándole un boleto dorado junto a un papel a Haruka — Feliz cumpleaños bestia—

—Mina... ¿Cuánto te costo esto? —

—ay olvídalo, no todos los días cumples un cuarto de siglo. Ya estas vieja— Mina abrazo a Haruka —ahora vamos, se nos hace tarde—

El grupo se adentró a las instalaciones donde una encargada al observar la hoja que decía que Haruka era dueña de uno de los palcos más exclusivos se apartó con reverencia.

—por aquí por favor, ¿tiene mucho tiempo viendo las carreras? — pregunto haciéndose un espacio a un lado de Haruka

—bueno, yo soy amateur. Me gustaba correr motos cuando era más joven. Y disfruto ver todo tipo de competencias—

La encargada rio con exageración como si no hubiera puesto atención a lo que Haruka le había dicho y creyera que la rubia acababa de contar un chiste.

—claro, claro. Hoy tenemos una carrera de circuitos muy especial. Vienen grandes corredores de autos. ¿Conoce a Riley Dean? —

—por supuesto, es un inglés muy famoso. —

—viene hoy a competir. Es el auto numero 4 por si desea apostar. Todas las apuestas están a su favor—

—ya veo, pero necesitaría saber quién más está compitiendo, ¿se encuentra el insufrible de León Mackenzie compitiendo?—

—así es, el estadounidense representa a Toro Rosso. En su palco tiene la información de todos los pilotos junto a una breve descripción de la carrera y…—

Lita soltó un bufido al ver a la encargada y a Haruka quienes ya se encontraban muy adelante y en su propio mundo.

—vaya, miren la sonrisa de la chica. Parece que Haruka le encantó— comento la castaña mientras sonreía con sorna. —poco le falta para babear—

— ¿de qué sirve? Esa tonta de Haruka ni se ha dado por enterada, Ni aunque la tipa se quite la ropa enfrente de ella se va a dar cuenta de que ya ligo— dijo Rei llevándose una mano a la cabeza ante lo boba que era su amiga. — ¿Qué le cuesta seguir el coqueteo? —

—chicas— declaro Mina —Haruka ya se dio cuenta que la chica le está coqueteando, por eso sonríe de esa forma, lo que pasa es que nuestra Haru sigue siendo esa chica insegura de la preparatoria. Y no puede dar el siguiente paso aunque quisiera. ¿Tú qué opinas Michiru? — pregunto Mina con tono malévolo al darse cuenta que la aguamarina iba mirando a Haruka fijamente.

— ¿sobre qué? —

— ¿no crees que Haruka es una chica insegura? —

— ¿Haruka insegura? No, no lo siento así. Haruka es una persona que se desenvuelve con naturalidad no creo que tenga miedo yo creo que si está coqueteando con la chica…—

—Mírala un instante— pidió mina — sonríe por compromiso, sus hombros están muy tensos y se lo piensa dos veces antes de continuar con la plática. ¿Tú crees que esta cómoda? —

—pues…— Michiru miro por un instante a Haruka, se veía evidentemente incomoda, le sonreía a la chica con amabilidad pero no por eso se veía contenta.

—nuestra Haru no sabe seguir un coqueteo, y no es porque sea estúpida— indico mina mirando a Michiru con seriedad— es porque ella no tiene aún la seguridad suficiente para iniciar un coqueteo, ni demostrar que está interesada en alguien, digamos que con ella una tiene que ir…despacio, ya sabes una tiene traumas escolares y Haruka siempre fue un patito feo, tiene poco siendo un bello cisne, necesita por lo tanto a alguien que sepa apreciar esos matices tan hermosos—

—Ah— declaro Michiru con extrañeza, no sabía por qué Mina le estaba contando todo esto, Mina la miraba con una sonrisa gigante mientras en su mirada podía ver varios destellos de diversión. —ya veo—

—Es aquí— declaro la chica sonriéndole a Haruka esperando que ella dijera algo, pero Haruka solo se limitó a asentirle agradecida. La sonrisa de la chica titubeo un poco pero se compuso de inmediato y le entrego a Haruka un papelito—bien, aquí está mi número y mi tarjeta. Cualquier cosa en que te pueda…. —la chica se corrigió al ver a las demás —en que las pueda ayudar, no duden en llamarme—

—Gracias señorita— declaro Haruka acompañándola a la puerta. Mina se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello

—ay ¡te dio su número! ¡Bribona! ¿Cuándo le piensas llamar? ¿Te gusto? Era guapa—

Haruka se zafo del agarre de mina, y ante sus ojos rompió la tarjetita de la chica. Mina se angustio cuando vio la expresión severa de Haruka diciéndole que comenzaba a hartarse de sus insistencias. La rubia no pudo con esa expresión mucho tiempo y soltó una enorme carcajada. Mina pareciera tener ganas de llorar.

—Mira tu cara— Haruka tenía los ojos cerrados debido a la risa. Cuando se contuvo un poco soltó un suspiro— no me intereso mucho. Se me hacía muy tonta—

—Creo que no, no se te hizo guapa— dijo Mina simplemente— bien que tenemos aquí…..esta civilizado, ¿Cómo ven? —

El palco estaba dividido en dos, gracias a unas grandes puertas de cristal, en la parte de afuera se encontraba una especie de terraza al aire libre, con varios sillones individuales, en la pared se encontraban empotrados dos binoculares para poder ver de cerca de la contienda. En la parte interior se podía disfrutar de una enorme sala, con varias pantallas de alta definición para ver las carreras sin tener que salir del lugar. En el rincón del lugar una enorme barra de bar con un amplio surtido de botellas y licores para disfrute de los dueños era el último detalle.

—vaya, está lindo— dio el visto bueno serena.

Se estaban acomodando cuando un chico entro en el palco con un enorme pastel.

— ¿Haruka Tenoh? —

—soy yo—

—este pastel lo manda la administración, estamos agradecidos de su adquisición y deseamos que su estancia con nosotros sea placentera. Me presento, me llamo Taro. A sus órdenes y seré el Barman encargado de atenderlos, cualquier bebida o platillo que deseen se los serviré con mucho gusto. —

Todas abrieron los ojos ante el esmerado servicio, con solemnidad apabullante, Taro prendió la vela del pastel y se retiró a preparar varias bebidas.

— ¿tiene algún costo extra este servicio? — pregunto Mina

—no cuando es cumpleaños del dueño del palco. Las bebidas también son cortesía pero a partir de ahora es obligación del dueño mantener su barra surtida. Tanto de alimentos como de botellas. —

—entiendo, a partir de ahora me las arreglo. —Declaro Haruka sonriendo— gracias por el regalo Mina, esta vez si te has pasado—

— ¿cantamos una canción o algo? — pregunto Nicolás

— ¡que pregunta es esa! Claro que tenemos que cantarle una canción. — contesto Rei y comenzó a entonar la versión japonesa de "cumpleaños feliz" Haruka no atinaba a hacer nada, realmente nunca supo que hacer en ese momento en que tenía a gente a su alrededor cantándole. Se limitó a sonreír ya que eso nunca fallaba, Sus ojos verdes se posaron inconscientemente en la mujer de cabello aguamarina.

Michiru se percató de que Haruka la miraba por lo que correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a cantar con más ahínco. Haruka no apartaba la vista de ella y al contrario de sentirse incomoda o avergonzada tener aquellos ojos verdes solo para ella hacia que su corazón comenzaba a bombear desbocado. Se apartó un mechón de cabello para intentar borrar el contacto visual. Pero al volver la vista en la festejada se dio cuenta que la rubia no perdía detalle de cualquier cosa que hiciera. Con sus dedos peino sus cabellos para volver a distraerse pero Haruka miraba con mucha atención, Michiru sintió que la respiración le faltaba.

—Joder con Haruka— susurro la siempre distraída serena a sus amigas

—Serena guarda silencio— pidió Rei

— ¿no que Haruka no sabía coquetear Mina? — Pregunto Lita en voz baja—parece comerse con los ojos a Michiru—

—también Michiru, mírala parece una colegiala— continuo serena.

— ¿verdad que si? Por poco creí que me estaba volviendo loca. Apuesto a que Michiru la besa hoy— respaldo Mina

—ay por dios, no sean infantiles. Michiru es heterosexual ¿no? — Dijo Rei —no digamos tonterías—

Las chicas miraron con atención a Michiru quien soltó una risita al ver a Haruka soplar las velas y ponerse un infantil gorrito de fiesta. La aguamarina parecía endiosada ante cualquier acción de Haruka y no apartaba la vista de ella.

—Muy bien, apuesto cien dólares a que la besa a final de mes— reconoció Rei al ver la mirada cargada de ternura que Michiru no podía seguir ocultando.

—doscientos a que lo hace al finalizar la fiesta y Haruka ira corriendo conmigo a pedirme consejo— dijo Mina

—cien a que es Haruka quien la besa a ella— entro Lita en la contienda.

—muy bien pues yo apuesto trescientos a que al final no pasa nada, Ninguna de las dos tendrá valor para decirse nada— profetizo serena.

—Chicas ya van a partir el pastel— dijo Darién —deberían bajar un poco la voz al hacer apuestas sobre sus amigas— amonesto el moreno con cara decepcionada. las chicas se acercaron a la mesa donde Haruka estaba ya repartiendo los platos con el postre, Darién se acercó hasta Mina, y en voz baja comenzó a susurrar— Mina, apuesto doscientos dólares a que Michiru se le declara pero Haruka la rechaza—

—ah pues muy bien— la abogada tomo el billete de Darién y anoto en una libretita su suposición y continuo como si nada.

—a ver silencio, silencio. Ya va a empezar la carrera. ¿Todos tienen ya su pastel? —

Haruka miro a todos sus amigos y al comprobar que nadie le había faltado encendió los televisores y se sentó en un sofá a lado de Michiru para contemplar la carrera. Michiru se dio cuenta de la atención que Haruka le prestaba a la televisión.

— ¿te gustan mucho las carreras? —

—Me fascinan— contesto Haruka sin apartar la vista del televisor. El irlandés Patrick Anderson tomaba la delantera indiscutiblemente y eso que apenas llevaban una vuelta al circuito. —la primera vez que competí me sentí completa, fue como si al fin pudiera cumplir mis deseos de fundirme con el viento. Sentir esa adrenalina de que en cada curva puedes estamparte contra el muro de contención y al final superarlo porque tú tienes el control del motor…tu cerebro controla esa poderosa máquina es….indescriptible….es —

Haruka estaba extasiada. Su cara estaba llena de júbilo y la forma en que describía la actividad le hizo saber a Michiru que era una completa apasionada. El rostro de Haruka se ensombreció un poco

—pero al final no pude seguir compitiendo, la carrera en la universidad era pesada y no tenía mucho tiempo para una actividad así, lo deje. —

—un momento ¿no lo dejaste porque Setsuna te lo pidió? — pregunto serena, todos los presentes se giraron hacia Haruka quien se había quedado de piedra — Mina me dijo que….¡auch!— se quejó ante el codazo que Mina le había propinado

—ay serena tú no eres discreta—Mina se había llevado las manos a la cabeza apenada.

—bueno algo hay de eso, en realidad lo platicamos muchas veces y decidí dejarlo. En realidad me quitaba mucho tiempo y no podía salir con Setsuna cuando ella tenía el día libre, por eso se molestaba un poco y además alegaba que era peligroso pero no lo deje por ella, solo me quitaba mucho tiempo es todo…. Pero no deja de emocionarme, me siento libre cada vez que veo una competencia. Además me encanta ver cuando…—

Michiru sonrió, Haruka había recuperado el buen humor casi de inmediato, le fascinaba ver a Haruka así de emocionada y a pesar de que no le interesaba ni un comino lo que sucedía le comenzó a preguntar a Haruka cosas relacionadas ya que no entendía ni que estaba pasando, ni cuantas vueltas tenían que dar al circuito, vaya, era una completa inexperta. Pero a Haruka le fascinaba el tema, así que se armó de paciencia y comenzó a platicar paso por paso de que se trataba. Le comento que una carrera duraba casi una hora, y que a veces se extendían a dos. Que tenían a los mejores mecánicos del mundo para que cada cierto tiempo los carros fueran revisados por cualquier inconveniente. Le hablo de mecánica, le hablo de kilometraje, le hablo de los efectos maravillosos que pueden ocurrir en un vehículo y la adrenalina. Le comento incluso la biografía de algunos pilotos famosos que conocía y que estaban compitiendo, Haruka se sabía hasta que tomaban para desayunar. Michiru comprendió que era una apasionada en el tema. Fue cuando dos carros se encontraban en la recta final cuando Haruka dejo de platicar. El piloto alemán que representaba a Ferrari el auto favorito de Haruka, se había puesto al mismo nivel que el francés que manejaba un porche La rubia se había levantado en su asiento extasiada.

— ¡mete nitro idiota! Mete el nitro…ah infeliz…. ¡hazlo ahora!— declaraba Haruka dando saltitos por la emoción.

—Haruka tranquila— pidió Lita cuando Haruka derramo su vaso de refresco sobre ella.

" **y Swen Goldberger se ha puesto al mismo nivel que Florián Dujardin….Florián no lo deja pasar para que acelere, están en los últimos kilómetros y…. ¡Goldberger ha encontrado el espacio! ¡Ha metido el nitro! ¡Dios que velocidad….estoy impresionado!"**

" **No lo estés, realmente el nivel que tiene Ferrari en sus autos es de otro nivel, y la experiencia que tiene Goldberger le da la confianza para hacer una maniobra tan arriesgada, tenemos campeón señoras y señores Goldberger se ha hecho con la carrera en este año que anuncio su retiro, la verdad esta imparable….."**

— ¡si! Dios que maniobra tan increíble— gritaba Haruka fuera de sí, los demás en el palco no sabían ni siquiera que estaba pasando o porque estaba tan emocionada la rubia, pero Haruka parecía haber perdido el juicio. —fue increíble, él no tenía ni siquiera posibilidades. Pero lo hizo…logro ser campeón, si no lo veo no lo creo. ¡En la mitad de la carrera iba último! ¡Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE LE ROMPIO TODO EL ORGULLO A ESE INSUFRIBLE DE MACKENZIE! ¡Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! Tengo que conocer a Goldberger, fue una carrera impresionante. —

— ¡qué bueno! — sonrió Michiru de forma forzada, liberando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas en cuanto Haruka con emoción se abrazó a ella llena de éxtasis. Haruka ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía cuando tomando de la cintura de Michiru la alzo sin ningún problema y comenzó dando vueltas haciendo girar en el aire a la aguamarina quien ya se estaba poniendo de todos los colores del rojo, Michiru se dejaba hacer, con la vergüenza de saberse el centro de atención de todos los amigos de Haruka. Pero eso no evito que Michiru se sintiera embargada de alegría ante los gritos emocionados de Haruka.

—Bueno pues puedes hacerlo— respondió Darién mirándola divertido, Haruka ya había bajado a Michiru pero parecía no enterarse de nada— eres dueña de un palco y podemos bajar a felicitar a los pilotos—

— ¿en serio? —

Haruka abrió los ojos como platos, parecía una niña pequeña y glotona a la que le habían dicho que podía llevarse todo lo que quisiera de la dulcería. Su expresión emocionada enterneció a todos y asintieron.

—pero solo saludamos y nos vamos, ya quiero comer. Muero de hambre— serena dijo con exageración para que todos se olvidaran del pequeño detalle de que Haruka no se despegaba de Michiru y que Michiru tenía una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca. Ellas no parecían darse cuenta por que las miraban, pero parecía más bien una pareja que estuviera a punto de darse un beso.

Lita entendió la postura de serena de actuar como si nada pasara y trato de ayudar a su amiga de odangos.

—escuchen ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante? Hoy indique que no iba abrir así que no tendremos gente. ¿Qué les parece si les preparo un festín en honor a la cumpleañera? —

—eso suena estupendo, comida gratis. Entonces Nicolás y yo pondremos las bebidas. Hoy celebraremos hasta reventar— propuso Rei. Todos asintieron. Haruka abrió la puerta no iba a esperar más.

— de paso vemos a esos europeos tan guapos. —Mina iba la mar de feliz— ¿se fijaron en lo guapo que es el francés que quedo en segundo lugar? ¡Esta hecho un bombón! —

—El alemán se parece al superior que me abandono— comento Lita casualmente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todos platicaban en voz alta, todos tenían algo que comentar. Todo para distraerse del detalle de que las dos chicas que caminaban enfrente de ellas apenas se habían soltado de las manos. Hotaru sonrió al ver la mano de su madre volver a buscar la de Haruka y rozarla apenas de forma perceptible. La mano de Haruka se movió un momento y por un segundo estuvieron entrelazadas de un dedo antes de separarse con brusquedad. Como si el contacto las hubiera quemado. Como si se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que en realidad estaban haciendo. Ambas se separaron un poco y su cabeza se giro en dirección contraria.

Hotaru dejó escapar una risita, seguro que ahorita mismo estarían tratando de no verse y con las caras rojas como las tenían desde un tiempo para acá.

— ¿de qué te ríes? — pregunto Rini a su lado.

—De nada en especial, que me da gusto ver a Haruka feliz—

—Hablas como si fuera tu papá— se rio Rini sonriéndole de manera tierna. Hotaru abrió los ojos como si apenas cayera en la cuenta de algo importantísimo.

— ¿Haruka mi padre?…. ¿Haruka mi papá? —

Una sensación de calor invadió a Hotaru, miro la espalda de Haruka. La idea no le disgustaba en lo absoluto al contrario….el que Haruka se convirtiera en su padre en vez de su verdadero papá la llenaba de alegría, sabía que tarde o temprano ella y su madre dejarían el departamento de Haruka, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado, se sentía encantada de vivir ahí con Haruka y no le gustaba la idea de irse a vivir a otro lado, si Haruka y su madre se hicieran novias quedarse sería un hecho. Quisiera que pasara. Pero conociendo a su madre y a Haruka eso tardaría años. Eran muy lentas.

—Rini, tenemos una misión—

— ¿una misión? —

—sí, tenemos que hacer que mi madre y Haruka se enamoren—

A Rini casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

— ¿Cómo? Pero ellas son solo amigas, mi madre me dijo que Haruka y la señora Michiru eran solo compañeras—

—si, pero pueden ser algo mas—Rini guardo silencio ante la idea, Hotaru se acercó a ella y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas—ayúdame Rini, solo de esta manera podre quedarme con ustedes, sino mi madre y yo nos iremos a vivir a otro lado—

A Rini casi le da un infarto al escuchar esas palabras, le tenía mucho cariño a Hotaru. Era una niña muy linda, era buena con ella y siempre jugar a su lado era muy divertido. La idea de que Hotaru ya no fuera su amiga por que se iba a ir muy lejos la encontró insoportablemente dolorosa. Hotaru era la única amiga que la entendía. No permitiría que Hotaru se alejara de su lado. No señor, no si estaba en su poder hacer algo.

—Claro que te ayudare Hotaru— exclamo Rini con decisión. — ¿pero que haremos? —

—ya veremos que hacer— contesto la pelinegra. Ya habían llegado a la parte donde los pilotos se encontraban celebrando la carrera en medio de una multitud enorme.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola como estan, paso a agradecer sus hermosos reviews y sus animos. De verdad que ustedes son el apoyo que todo escritor necesita para continuar su trabajo. Y hace que uno haga cada cosa para continuar, por ejemplo yo en este momento voy en un autobús de camino a la capital de mi país. Asi que ya me siento un poco mareada y hasta aqui lo voy a dejar.

Sobre lo que escribio Hotaru a pesar de que ds una niña, en la serie ella puede hacer cosas increibles y comprender terminos muy tecnicos y muy adultos asi que es mas que creible que ella sea capaz de tales escritos.

No tengo mas que decir, dejare que ustedes me sorprendan con sus comentarios, dudas e inquietudes.

Pd. Vi que tengo el buzón lleno de mebsajes privados qie no he leído, una disculpa les prometo que en cuanto pueda leere todos y cada uno. Solo que ahora no me es posible hacer nada mas. Solo escribir.

Un saludo y un abrazo caluroso a todas.


	28. La venganza del León

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

HOLA ANTES DE PASAR A LEER, QUIERO DEJARLES UN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS USTEDES MIS LECTORES, POR QUE HEMOS LLEGADO JUNTOS A LOS 800 REVIEWS, COSA QUE JAMAS PENSE QUE SUCEDERIA.

ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TI, LECTOR QUE ESPERAS POR UNA ACTUALIZACION, QUE TE EMOCIONAS CON LO QUE ESCRIBO Y QUE ESCRIBES UN MENSAJE PLASMANDOME TUS IDEAS, TUS PERCEPCIONES Y TU OPINION ACERCA DE CADA CAPITULO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE.

NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE COMENTARIOS Y PERSONAJES RACISTAS, QUIERO DEJAR CLARO QUE YO CREO FIRMEMENTE EN LA IGUALDAD DE RAZAS, GENERO, PREFERENCIAS SEXUALES, Y COLOR DE PIEL. Y LOS COMENTARIOS PLASMADOS SON MUY LEJANOS A MIS PENSAMIENTOS E IDEOLOGIA.

* * *

Dos hombretones gigantes les impidieron el paso y Haruka frunció el ceño.

— ¿su pase VIP? —

—Soy dueña del palco "stars" — declaro Haruka enseñándoles la tarjeta dorada que la acreditaba como una cliente súper exclusiva. El hombre más grande asintió.

— ¿Quién viene con usted? —

Haruka señalo a todos sus amigos y el hombre los dejo pasar

— ¡que pesados son por aquí! — se quejó serena.

—es porque no quieren que cualquiera se acerque a hacer destrozos, cabeza de bombón relájate. Solo le pido su autógrafo a un par de pilotos y nos vamos—

—Esto no me da buena espina— declaro Michiru en cuanto vio todo el cuerpo de seguridad que las miraba fijamente. Y es que ver a casi veinte mastodontes enormes tan pendientes de ti claro que imponía.

Haruka se acercó hasta donde el piloto que había ganado la carrera se encontraba siendo entrevistado. Una persona choco contra Michiru

—Perdone— pidió la aguamarina.

— ¡vaya esto es una sorpresa! —

Un hombre de gran altura se quitó unos oscuros lentes y en su rostro formo una sonrisa.

—Mira amor, quienes están aquí—

— ¿Quién? — una mujer de cabello negro sedoso y hermosa piel bronceada se quitó los lentes de sol y en cuanto vio a Michiru y a Hotaru les sonrió con amabilidad—vaya pero si son nuestras vecinas. — Atenea miro a serena y amplio su sonrisa— ah y vienen con la cabeza de bombones. ¿También les gustan las carreras de fórmula 1? —

—a mí no me gustan, bueno en realidad es la primera vez que mi hija y yo venimos a las carreras, somos totalmente ignorantes en esto. Pero Haruka cumple años y a ella le encantan—

—Ah entiendo, entonces es como Lumi un fanático de la velocidad— Kalevi señalo a su vástago quien se encontraba feliz de la vida tomándose fotos con los pilotos. Un alto americano lo tomo en sus hombros para la fotografía, y el albino niño se encontraba alzando victorioso su trofeo de plástico que había comprado en la tienda a un lado de las taquillas. Atenea puso los ojos en blanco de pura vergüenza ajena que le provocaba su hijo. A veces Lumi se comportaba de una manera tan impropia, pero el niño ni hacia caso de su correcta madre, el pequeño sonreía feliz de la vida. — a mi hijo siempre le han gustado las carreras y cuando hay alguna competencia importante es la única forma en que se levanta temprano. Felicidades arquitecta Tenoh. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijo Kalevi en cuanto vio a Haruka acercarse

—Kalevi, Atenea que sorpresa—

—lo mismo decimos, ¿vienen a que les firmen unos autógrafos? —

—sí, solo si es posible—

—claro que es posible, conocemos a algunos. ¿Quién te interesa? —

—El ganador—

—al igual que a Lumi, pero tenemos que esperar a que termine sus entrevistas. —

Hotaru se encontraba platicando junto a Rini tonterías de la escuela cuando sintió a alguien abrazarla con fuerza. El atacante parecía querer asfixiarla. Y solo cuando grito estruendosamente pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¡HOTARUUUUUUUUUUU! — Gritaba Lumi con júbilo —nunca pensé verte aquí, ¿te gustan las carreras de autos? —

— ¡oye la estas lastimando! — rugió Rini al ver al intruso, Lumi se apartó de Hotaru al instante, pero su sonrisa al verla solo se ensancho mientras miraba a la niña de cabello negro con emoción, provocando que Rini frunciera aún más el ceño.

—Lumi, no me gustan las carreras. Es el cumpleaños de Haruka y vinimos a celebrarlo aquí, ella se pone igual que tú de feliz—

— ¿verdad que fue emocionante? Yo aposte todos mis ahorros a que ganaba Dujardin, pero ya ves a veces hay sorpresas. ¡Swen tenía ganas de ganar! ¡Y cuando le puso nitro a su auto en el último kilómetro!... ¡casi me da un infarto! ¿Viste que maniobra tan increíble realizo en el último momento? —

Hotaru comenzó a reír, se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar la risa.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —

—nada, es que Haruka también dijo lo mismo, y con esa misma cara. Es como si tú fueras una Haruka pequeña. Es muy gracioso, Ella pensó que el que iba a ganar era un inglés—

— ¿te refieres a Riley Dean? — Kalevi compuso una mueca de disgusto— ese tipo es un pesado, aprovecho de que fue el mejor durante dos temporadas, y se le subió a la cabeza. Es un creído, nunca me gusto. Además ya está en sus últimos años de carrera, para mí que Toro Rosso ya no lo va a querer incluir en las siguientes competencias. A mí siempre me gusto Swen, el declaro que es su última temporada porque ya no quería seguir. ¡Es una lástima pues es un gran piloto! Debería pensárselo dos veces, además es muy accesible, yo lo conocí en Europa hace dos años. Me firmo mi camisa, porque no tenía ni una foto de él. Es muy amable y…..—

Esperaron alrededor de media hora para que el piloto ganador se desocupara un poco. Y a pesar de que ya la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, varios medios de comunicación aún seguían sin darle descanso al alemán. Rini estaba al borde del colapso. Aquel niño entrometido se la pasaba hablando hasta por los codos y no dejaba a Hotaru ni a sol ni a sombra. Ella quería ir a jugar con su amiga y este niño de plano, no daba tregua alguna. Estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo. Pero no le parecía correcto hacerlo enfrente de sus padres. ¿Cómo entonces alejar a este individuo de Hotaru?

—Va a estar algo atareado, pero que veo libre a León Mackenzie ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te gustaría conocerlo? Ha ganado el tercer puesto — propuso Kalevi ya enfadado de la espera.

— ¡no! — la cara de Haruka se deformo por el horror. Kalevi y Atenea parpadearon confundidos. Los demás que iban con Haruka también. —en realidad ya lo conozco, personalmente de hecho. Él y yo no nos llevábamos bien….en realidad…nos odiamos—

— ¿conoces a León Mackenzie en persona? — pregunto Lumi dejando de prestarle atención a Hotaru de repente. Miro a Haruka como si fuera alguna especie de diosa. —él es mi ídolo, por el me gustan las carreras, él es muy joven pero es de los mejores pilotos. Sé que será uno de los mejores pilotos de la historia—

—Si— declaro Haruka un tanto indecisa en derrumbarle el ídolo al pequeño niño— cuando yo entre a la universidad él iba en su último año. En realidad nos conocimos en el club de motocicletas de pista, él era el piloto más prometedor y era obvio que iba a continuar una carrera en la fórmula 1—

— ¿y luego que paso? —

—él y yo no nos llevamos bien, yo me Salí del club y él se fue a Australia a probar suerte, ahora que lo veo creo que le fue muy bien, no cualquiera conduce un Red Bull—

—Vaya, vaya…. —

Haruka rodo los ojos, tenía años de no escuchar aquella voz socarrona tan indeseable enfundada en ese inglés Texano que a Haruka tanto le desagradaba. ¿Era mucho pedirles a los dioses que su cumpleaños número veinticinco transcurriera sin problemas? Esperaba ir por su autógrafo y retirarse antes de cruzarse con ese Imbécil supremacista racial. Pero dios tenía otros planes para ella. O el diablo, quien sabe a estas alturas ya no sabía. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que te encuentres en un circuito de carreras a la única persona que no puedes y jamás podrás soportar?

— ¡pero si es Tenoh! Algo debí haber hecho bien para reencontrarme contigo. —

—Hola León—

Haruka volteo a ver al muchacho, seguía idéntico a como lo recordaba. Alto, musculoso, de piel muy blanca con aquella descuidada barba que parecía que no sabía usar un rastrillo adecuadamente, y ese cabello rubio tan chino recogido en una coleta. León Mackenzie no había cambiado, la seguía mirando con esa misma sorna y gesto de quienes creen que el mundo debía ponerse a sus pies.

— ¡que sorpresa verte por aquí, "Amarilla"! Creí que tu noviecita de oro te había prohibido tener algo que ver con las carreras, fueran de moto o de autos. Y hablando de la hija de Luther King, ¿Dónde se encuentra?—

Haruka se mordió la lengua en el acto, apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Por lo visto él no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía siendo el mismo imbécil con el cerebro atrofiado que lo único que sabía decir era insultos degradantes hacia las personas. Michiru, Mina, Rei, Darién, Nicolás y Lita que eran los que tenían un conocimiento muy avanzado en inglés miraron a ese atrevido con odio en sus miradas. Por su parte Serena estaba igual de perdida que Rini y Hotaru. Otros que habían entendido perfectamente fueron Kalevi, Atenea quienes estaban en shock sin poder creer ese comentario tan lleno de racismo de parte del piloto. Lumi entendió perfectamente pero su inocencia le impidió comprender el trasfondo de esas palabras cargadas de veneno. Haruka rechino los dientes y conto hasta diez antes de contestar.

—pues ya ves, aquí estoy recordando viejos tiempos. Pero ya nos vamos. Ustedes deben estar ocupados, así que adiós—

Haruka comenzó a empujar levemente a sus amigas para que caminaran. Las chicas entendieron la indirecta y comenzaron a emprender la graciosa huida, pero León tenía otros planes. Y así se los hizo saber, tomo a Haruka con bastante fuerza del brazo.

—a ver, a ver, espérate. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — León le sonrió triunfal — estoy seguro de que puedo hablar con los dueños del circuito arreglar unas carreras de motos, me deben varios favores. ¿Qué te parece si me das la revancha? —

Haruka sonrió triunfal.

— ¿así que es eso? — Saboreo cada silaba como si fueran un manjar— ¿no puedes soportar la idea de que una aficionada te haya ganado? —

La cara de león era un poema, estaba indeciso en contestar. Sabía que si lo negaba, Haruka se encogería de hombros. Lo miraría con sorna y se iría de ahí muy tranquila. Pero si lo aceptaba….si lo aceptaba su orgullo quedaría herido. Por segunda vez. Miro hacia el podio. Había quedado en tercer lugar, y eso era un logro para su carrera considerando que el primero y el segundo lugar lo habían ganado pilotos con muchos años de experiencia y una carrera llena de trofeos, a ellos los enfrentaría en la siguiente carrera y su orgullo quedaría intacto, sería más satisfactorio para el perder ahora y quitarles la victoria después.

Pero no podría seguir viviendo consigo mismo si dejara a Haruka escapar. Su padre le había enseñado a base de muchos golpes que las afrentas se cobran. Y vaya que iba a cobrársela a la única persona que le gano una carrera mientras estaba en estados unidos, en el club donde era el rey indiscutible y ella era la Mujer que se atrevía a entrar al club, la novata que veía las carreras como pasatiempo y no como su estilo de vida. Esa japonesa que con su actitud le crispaba los nervios. Decidió desafiarla para ponerla en su lugar, pero el sorprendido fue él, cuándo esa Mujer novata, de raza inferior le quito su lugar como el campeón invicto. El solo recordarlo podía hacerlo llorar de la vergüenza y la rabia.

—soy el más joven y prometedor piloto de la fórmula 1, no puedo permitir que mi carrera se vea empañada por el recuerdo de un descuido. Eso es lo que paso aquella vez que competimos. Me distraje y no pude ganarte al final. Te estoy pidiendo una revancha, maldita ojos rasgados de porquería, ¿Por qué no quieres otorgarme la revancha? ¿Tienes miedo que te gane? ¡Pero si no eres nadie! — grito fuera de sí.

Algunas personas cercanas a ellos los miraron con curiosidad. Alcanzaron a escuchar parte de la conversación. León miraba fijamente a Haruka con rabia, pero la rubia le sostenía la mirada con naturalidad. Sin dejar mostrar sus emociones. Al final Haruka fue la que rompió el contacto.

—olvídalo León, como te dije estoy fuera de practica desde hace años. No me interesa salvar tu orgullo herido. No pienso subirme a una moto solo porque tú no puedes aceptar que te vencí aquella vez. Comienza a vivir con eso—

Todas las chicas respiraron por fin, conocían a Haruka y a veces cuando se molestaba en verdad podía ser muy impulsiva e incontrolable al punto de que era capaz de aceptar una carrera ahí misma. El alma les volvió al cuerpo y Rei tomo el atrevimiento de darle un leve jaloncito a Haruka para desaparecer de ahí de una buena vez.

Haruka se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar retirándose del lugar con sus amigas. León la miro marcharse con angustia. No podía permitirlo, él quería la revancha, quería salvar su orgullo herido. Así que con toda la rabia y el desprecio del que era capaz comenzó a gritarle a Haruka lo primero que se le ocurrió. Conocía su carácter explosivo que ocultaba con esa mascara de paciencia que ella siempre llevaba. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrar el punto débil que hiciera que Haruka cayera en sus provocaciones, y León la conocía lo suficiente para saber CUAL era ese punto débil.

—HEY TENOH ¡ ¿Y DONDE DEJASTE A TU NOVIA?! —Grito león — ¡si, esa que siempre tiene cara de estar oliendo mierda! A pesar de ser una negra, se siente mucha cosa la zorra, parece que ni el suelo la merece. ¿Es la reina de los apaches? Si, seguramente es la soberana de alguna Etnia por eso pasa tanto tiempo en África ayudando a los negros como ella. ¿Y cómo es que no está aquí para que te ocultes bajo su falda? — León miro a su alrededor. Y soltó una carcajada cruel. Haruka se había quedado de pie muy quieta, señal de que lo estaba escuchando muy atentamente. — ¿o es que ya la encerraste en una casa senil? Puede ser, ¿Cuántos años te llevaba de ventaja? ¿Doscientos? Pobre, ya tan pronto la desechaste por alguien más joven, y eso que los negros se conservan mejor, pero te doy la razón, esa ramera que va a tu lado es muy hermosa— dijo señalando a Michiru quien volteo a verlo con odio— lástima que sea una sucia amarilla como tú porque con gusto le enseñaría de lo que se está perdiendo, pero no me meto con japonesas. Que asco—

Kalevi, atenea y Lumi estaban horrorizados. Ante el despliegue de racismo, crueldad y burla del que hacía gala ese piloto.

Darién, Mina y Lita miraban al piloto completamente anonadados, no sabían ni que decir ni que hacer.

Michiru y Rei por su parte le lanzaron unas miradas cargadas de odio.

—¡oye quien te has creído, estúpido! —

Todos miraron al siempre pasivo Nicolás acercarse con pasos rápidos, más que dispuesto a darle sus merecidos puñetazos al imbécil que las estaba provocando. Kalevi quien tenía buenos reflejos alcanzo a intervenir en su camino. Y con mucho esfuerzo y varios forcejeos pudo contenerlo. León Mackenzie ni siquiera los miraba, No tenía ojos más que para Haruka.

— ¡Nicolás no! — Grito Rei.

—déjalo Nicolás, este tipo solo quiere provocarme. —Haruka esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa— Pero no es tan importante como para que pierda la compostura. Vámonos de aquí—

Haruka dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Estaban a punto de abandonar el lugar cuando León volvió a gritar.

—Esta con un hombre ahora…. — grito a todo pulmón.

Miro como Haruka se quedaba otra vez estática atenta a lo que estaba diciendo, sus puños se apretaron con mucha fuerza, León sonrió. La tenía ahora a su merced.

— Marcus me conto que tu noviecita de oro se pasea por toda la ciudad con un hombre, tiene una hermosa panza de embarazada de seis meses. Y pronto se van a casar. —León silbo con un gesto de burla— pobre Haruka, al final no fuiste suficiente para ella. Está comprobado que fuiste poca cosa para ella y eso que era una negra. Si una negra rica y elegante pero negra al fin. —

—Haruka no le hagas caso— suplico serena al ver a su amiga que se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados por la furia.

—Haruka, seguramente está mintiendo. Por favor vámonos — intento razonar Mina jalándola de la camisa. Pero Haruka se apartó con brusquedad de sus amigas. Volteo a ver a león a los ojos. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y con la mirada llena de rencor lo tomo de la chamarra de cuero.

—habla con quien tengas que hablar, acepto. —

Sabía que si no competía con él en unas carreras terminaría por matar a golpes a ese desgraciado. No sabía que le daba más Rabia si el hecho de que se burlara de ella, de Setsuna, de Michiru y de todos, o el saber por fin el presente de su ex novia. El corazón le latía desbocado producto de la adrenalina, su mente traidora le presento una imagen de Setsuna caminando en el parque que se encontraba enfrente de su casa, tomada de la mano de un imbécil con un vientre de seis meses. Haruka cerró los ojos para intentar contener su vergonzoso llanto y para evitarlo se provocó dolor, sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza en su labio mordiendo su boca de forma cruel. El sabor metálico de la sangre y la descarga de dolor le sirvieron para sentirse un poco mejor. Pero por dentro sabía que se encontraba destrozada. Intento creer que era una mentira elaborada por el imbécil de Mackenzie pero él no podría saber que el mayor anhelo de Setsuna era tener un hijo. Por lo tanto debía ser verdad. Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear el muro con los puños intentando provocarse dolor físico que supliera el dolor emocional.

—Haruka ¡No! — pidió Michiru al fin tomando la palabra. Pero Haruka no atendía a razones, se dedicó a seguir con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

—Pero de una vez te advierto Mackenzie, no quiero volverte a ver después de esto— susurro como si fuera una poderosa serpiente dispuesta a atacar.

León Mackenzie sonrió

—Trato hecho. Sígueme tengo unas Aprilia RSV4 que te provocaran un infarto cuando las veas— dijo tomando a Haruka del brazo y comenzando a guiarla. Pero Michiru se acercó a ellos y con determinación empujo a León lejos de Haruka.

—Haruka Mírame— pidió la aguamarina tomando el rostro de Haruka para forzarla a mirarla— ¡no vale la pena! No lo hagas, por favor no. ¡Te lo suplico! —

— ¡Pero Michiru! él te insulto también, te dijo que eras una ramera y yo no puedo permitir…—

— ¡no me importa, carajo! — La voz de Michiru se escuchaba angustiada. Y no era para menos, se encontraba muy asustada. En la carrera que acababan de presenciar, hubo dos accidentes que si no se hubieran controlado hubieran terminado en desgracia. Michiru no quería ver a Haruka subirse a una motocicleta y desafiar la velocidad hasta un nivel tan peligroso. —no me importa lo que diga ese tipo, no necesitas salvar mi honor. Y estoy segura que el de tu ex novia tampoco, él ya lo dijo….¡ha rehecho su vida! No tienes la obligación de seguir velando por ella. ¡No tienes que pensar en ella nunca más! Haruka….no lo hagas— pidió enfáticamente mirándola con los ojos cargados de súplica—no te arriesgues Haruka, te lo suplico….No te arriesgues, tienes que saber que me da miedo, por que yo estoy…—

—Michiru…. —

—buen intento encanto, pero es muy tarde. Tu Haruka vendrá conmigo—león hizo otra vez acto de aparición y con brusquedad tomo a Haruka de las solapas de su camisa. Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru antes de desaparecer y alcanzo a gritarle.

—Necesito hacer esto Michiru….regreso en unos minutos. —

—¡es una tonta le dije que no! — grito Michiru en cuanto sintió la presencia de los demás a su alrededor.

—no podrías haberla convencido de todos modos. Ese tipo se metió con lo más sagrado para Haruka— declaro lita con voz apagada mientras palmeaba la espalda de Michiru tratando de animarla.

—Lita tiene razón, Haruka no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras un imbécil insultaba a Setsuna. Aunque no lo quiera admitir Setsuna le sigue importando demasiado. Y eso último que dijo fue muy cruel— Mina miro el hangar donde Haruka desapareció con el sujeto.

— ¿ustedes creen que lo que dijo ese sujeto es cierto? ¿Creen que Setsuna de verdad ya tiene una familia? — Serena estaba en shock — ¡pero si Setsuna adoraba a Haruka! Yo lo vi cuando visite a Darién—

Darién se llevó las manos a la boca en actitud pensativa.

—tiene sentido lo que dijo ese sujeto. Era de conocimiento público la gran alegría que sentía la doctora cuando atendía Niños y se veía que disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos. Yo nunca platique ese tipo de intimidades con La doctora, pero era obvio que si tenía instintos maternales, de hecho me suplico ser la madrina de bautizo de Rini, pero le explique que no somos católicos. Aun así nos regaló la cuna de mi hija y varios juguetes. Se veía emocionada.—

—Además aunque estados unidos aprobó la ley para los matrimonios homosexuales, no creo que los padres de Setsuna siendo tan importantes en la sociedad iban a admitir a Haruka en la familia, yo creo que le exigieron a su hija un estilo más conservador—

Rei se acercó hasta Mina con actitud amenazadora.

—a ver Mina ¡confiesa! Tú sabes la razón por la que terminaron. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Setsuna decidió formar una familia con un hombre y despacho a Haruka? —

—no me pregunten por que no les diré nada, en vez de estar aquí tan tranquilos deberíamos intentar detener esta locura, ¿Quién sabe dónde están las oficinas centrales?—

—Es muy tarde …Ya va a empezar— hablo Michiru por primera vez.

Miro a Haruka y le parecía una completa desconocida. ¿Cómo podría una persona sufrir tal traición y aun así arriesgar su vida para poner en cintura a quien estuviera hablando mal de la persona que le dio la espalda? Se asombraba la capacidad de lealtad que Haruka tenía. Otra cualidad que era de admirarse, pero Michiru no sentía admiración, lo único que la aguamarina podía percibir en su corazón era la angustia. Sentía que le faltaba el aire al verla salir en un grueso traje como el de los demás corredores. ¿Tanto amor y respeto sentía por el recuerdo de esa mujer como para competir en una absurda carrera contra un patán como ese tal León? Michiru apretó los puños, admiraba su entrega hacia el recuerdo de Setsuna, pero también sentía que le dolía esa demostración de cariño. Y demasiado.

Haruka debía de haberse quedado con ella en cuanto se lo pidió. Debió de elegirla a ella. Se sintió desplazada. Contra Mina y lo que significaba para Haruka quizá si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿Cómo competir contra alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente más que en recuerdos? Estaba herida, sintió clavarse en su corazón la dolorosa espina que le indicaba que a Haruka no le importaba un comino su presencia. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sintió que cuando se miraron vio brillar en los ojos de Haruka cariño y ternura que solo se dedican a una persona que amas? ¿Por qué Haruka le sonreía de esa manera que solo veía que hacía con ella? ¿Por qué siempre la animaba? ¿Por qué hasta hace unas pocas horas ella quito el cuadro de un importante pintor y puso el suyo a cambio? ¿Se habría confundido? Tal vez solo vio lo que quiera ver. Y ella estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo, se sintió una completa estúpida. Haruka no sentía nada por ella, porque si así fuera se hubiera quedado.

Observo la carretera donde Haruka ya se encontraba arriba de una monstruosa motocicleta. León se encontraba también en su motocicleta y se encontraba hablando con un par de hombres que asentían y le señalaban con el dedo enfatizando el número uno, quizá solo les habían permitido competir una sola vuelta. Dos chicos les llevaron los cascos y Michiru juraría que justo antes de ponérselo, Haruka volteo el rostro y la busco con la mirada. Sintió ese calor que esos ojos verdes provocaban en ella, pero Haruka al segundo siguiente se había puesto el casco. Por lo tanto nunca lo sabría.

—miren, ya va a empezar— grito Nicolás, y las chicas que ahora se encontraban envueltas en una discusión intentado que Mina les contara toda la verdad, voltearon a ver como de un solo rugido ambos contendientes habían salido disparados.

— ¡dios, Juro que en cuanto la tenga a mi alcance, la voy a moler a bofetadas! — grito Mina comenzando a morderse las uñas.

Michiru no despegaba la vista de aquella Motocicleta Negra Que manejaba Haruka a toda velocidad, a su alrededor reinaba la confusión. Nadie sabía quién eran esos dos que estaban compitiendo en motos, los reporteros miraban a todos lados confundidos intentando encontrar la explicación. Los pilotos en cambio no despegaban la vista donde Haruka en un sonoro rugido de la máquina que más bien parecía un ronroneo, dominaba una curva. Sonreían complacidos.

Michiru percibió a Swen Goldberger a su lado el piloto ganador de la competencia. El alemán Silbo impresionado. Y con una gran sonrisa le comento en un acento muy fuerte al ganador del segundo lugar que estaba a su lado.

—¡my god, that pilot is very talented. It's just as fast as the wind—

El francés asintió con una sonrisa, se veía emocionado con la carrera y no perdía detalle alguno. Michiru medio sonrió, en cuanto bajara y le diera una bofetada a Haruka. Que en serio pensaba dársela sin importarle nada más, le diría que los hombres que habían competido durante una hora realizando maniobras peligrosas con sus autos y que eran tan buenos como para obtener el primer y segundo lugar, estaban mirándola impresionados y comentaban acerca de que parecía el viento.

—tranquilas, esto va acabar en un dos por tres. Miren ya van a la mitad— señalo Darién.

Darién estaba en lo correcto, Michiru dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Todo se estaba desarrollando de forma extraordinariamente rápida. Haruka iba en primer lugar pero León le estaba pisando los talones intentando por todos los medios posibles de rebasarla. La rubia se estaba esforzando demasiado en cerrarle el paso al joven estadounidense y no le daba tregua de nada.

— ¡sigue siendo muy buena! — opino serena

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es Haruka, lo lleva en la sangre— contesto Mina feliz, Haruka estaba a un corto tramo de acabar esa mentada carrera, lo había logrado.

— ¡ganó! — grito Michiru feliz en cuanto Haruka cruzo la línea de meta, todos en el lugar gritaron con júbilo, su amiga era única. Había ganado a un piloto de carreras profesional.

Michiru se unió a la alegría del grupo y alzo los brazos al cielo. Emocionada y agradecida por que todo hubiera terminado bien. Pero su enorme sonrisa se borró al instante en cuanto vio a Haruka perder el control de la motocicleta. La rubia intento por unos segundos controlar el vehículo y llevarlo a zona segura pero fue en vano, la motocicleta al ir a una velocidad prohibitiva, no freno bien y el sonido de las llantas quemarse fue el distractor para que las chicas dejaran de abrazarse entre ellas victoriosas, el intento provoco que Haruka saliera despedida por los aires por que no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para aferrarse al vehículo. La motocicleta continúo su camino hacia el muro de contención donde se estampo haciéndose pedazos…..

Continuara….

* * *

NA:

Y HASTA AQUI LO DEJAMOS PARA QUE SE PIQUEN MAS.

HOLA SEÑORITAS, HOY LES TRAJE DRAMA DEL BUENO. NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR CON QUE SE ESTA HACIENDO MUY ROSITA LA HISTORIA. DE HECHO ESTE ACCIDENTE ESTABA PLANEADO PARA LAS FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS, SOLO QUE EL ESPIRITU NAVIDEÑO ENTRO EN MI, Y NO ME PERMITIO LASTIMAR A HARUKA EN ESE MOMENTO. PERO AHORA SI MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

POR CIERTO, MUCHAS ME PIDIERON ESPECIAL DE CATORCE DE FEBRERO, Y OTROS ME ESTAN PIDIENDO YA LA FIESTA PARA MICHIRU. COSA QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLES ES…IMPOSIBLE. ¿Y POR QUE?

PUES POR LA SENCILLA RAZON DE QUE EN ESTE FIC, LA LINEA TEMPORAL APENAS MARCA QUE ES 27 DE ENERO, EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARU. NO ME PUEDO SALTAR LAS LINEAS DE TIEMPO COMO SI FUERA SETSUNA, Y DE REPENTE ESCRIBIR SOBRE EVENTOS QUE ESTAN TODAVIA LEJANOS. (POR LO MENOS EN ESTA HISTORIA) PERO EN CUANTO LLEGUEMOS A ESE TIEMPO HABLAREMOS.

OTRO ASUNTO A TRATAR ES QUE SE DESATO UN POCO LA POLEMICA EN LOS REVIEWS, DONDE ALGUNAS ESTABAN EN CONTRA DE QUE SETSUNA APARECIERA, Y OTRAS ESTABAN A FAVOR. INCLUSO RUBEUS SALIO A COLACION.

BIEN Y MI RESPUESTA A TODO ESTO ES…..CLARO QUE TIENEN QUE SALIR. LO HE DICHO INFINIDAD DE VECES, RUBEUS ES EL MARIDO DE MICHIRU, ES SU ESPOSO CON TODAS LAS DE LA LEY, TIENEN UNA HIJA JUNTOS. Y POR LO TANTO, TARDE O TEMPRANO SE LO VA A TENER QUE TOPAR. UNO NO SE PUEDE ESCAQUEAR DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO LO ES UN MATRIMONIO DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS. AUNQUE AHORITA TANTO RUBEUS COMO MICHIRU SE ESTEN HACIENDO TONTOS Y ESTEN EVITANDO ENCONTRARSE, TARDE O TEMPRANO VA A SUCEDER. Y YO LES AVISO ESTO, POR QUE NO ES UN SPOILER, ES LO QUE VA A PASAR.

SOBRE SETSUNA…..SETSUNA ES OTRO TEMA, PERO DEBO DECIRLES QUE HARUKA COMPARTIO CINCO AÑOS DE SU VIDA, OBVIAMENTE TIENEN UN CIRCULO DE AMIGOS, MUCHOS CONOCIDOS, Y PERSONAS QUE LA VAN A HACER RECORDARLA O INCLUSO PODRIAN REENCONTRARSE.

BUENO NO LES DIRE NADA MAS. SOLO ME QUEDA ESPERAR TODAS SUS OPINIONIONES.


	29. Pensamientos

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que la mujer que tantas veces le había jurado amor, de buenas a primeras pasara a un nuevo capítulo en su vida? ¿Cómo había conseguido Setsuna olvidar con tal maestría todos esos momentos a su lado? ¡Había formado una familia! En cuanto terminaron seguramente se dedicó a buscar a alguien con quien formalizar y tener lo que ella no fue capaz de darle; Un hijo.

Setsuna llevaba en su vientre una criatura que la llamaría "mamá", un pequeñito ser que vendría a cumplir el más grande deseo que Setsuna venia anhelando desde hacía años. Un pequeño que sería la adoración de sus abuelos, porque era el ansiado heredero de la distinguida familia Meioh. Setsuna cargaba en su vientre a un bebé….Y no era su hijo.

Era ilógico, completamente una locura. Pero ante la mención de "hijo" le crispaba los cabellos de puro horror, ahora el darse cuenta de que ella no formaría ya parte de la vida de Setsuna le venía a caer como un golpe de agua fría. El simple hecho de comprender que ella no sería la persona que acompañaría a Setsuna en este largo proceso de educar y formar a un ser humano extraordinario le sentaba de una forma…..Haruka ni siquiera sabía con quién estaba enojada. Si con Setsuna, con el imbécil que se había quedado con todo aquello que debió ser suyo, con León por ser el portador de aquellas noticias, o con ella misma por darse cuenta tan tarde que tuvo entre sus manos la posibilidad de una vida maravillosa, completamente feliz y que por estúpida…dejo ir.

En cuanto Haruka sintió las manos temblorosas de Michiru tomar su rostro, su furia descendió dos niveles. Los ojos de Michiru la miraban llenos preocupación, había que ser estúpida para no notarlo. De golpe todos los pensamientos tormentosos desaparecieron. Quizá fue la evidente preocupación, o esos ojos tan azules que la miraban llenos de angustia por su bienestar, pero una calidez invadió todo su cuerpo. El saberse importante para alguien la hizo sentir reconfortada y el recuerdo de Setsuna Meioh se borró de su mente.

Sintió que Su corazón dejo de latir, petrificado ante la conmoción de Escuchar a Michiru Kaioh decirle que no arriesgara su vida por salvar el honor de Setsuna. Casi juraría que su petición de que no pensara en Setsuna nunca más era una exigencia de una novia que estaba celosa del viejo amor de su pareja.

Michiru estaba a punto de confesarle algo importante, creyó por un momento que le iba a decir que la quería. Pero para su desgracia o su fortuna, Haruka no lo sabía con seguridad. León llego a interrumpirlas.

Desgracia porque de verdad se moría por escuchar esas palabras desde que ella tenía quince años y la había visto por primera vez y siendo sincera consigo misma en el fondo tenía que aceptar que seguía soñando con el día en que Michiru la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera que se había enamorado de ella. En el fondo saber que al final esa chica que tanto amor le había despertado en su corazón, la viera, la notara, la quisiera. Era algo que la llenaba de dicha.

Fortuna porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Corresponderle? Claro que podría, después de todo Esta Michiru que ahora conocía no hacía más que gustarle aún más. ¿Pero debía hacerlo? Ella no debía hacerse la tonta, el recuerdo de Setsuna estaba muy grabado aun en su mente y en su alma. Eran muchos momentos buenos que se cosecharon durante años, y no podría olvidarlos de la noche a la mañana. Además estaba el hecho de que Michiru era muy vulnerable sentimentalmente. ¿Era correcto tomar lo que se le daba por despecho, por desengaño, por agradecimiento? No. no lo era.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Alejarla de ella, decirle que no sentía nada por ella. Esa idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto porque era una mentira…. donde ella terminaría sufriendo.

Aceptarla, intentar tener una relación con ella. Haciendo que toda oportunidad con sus padres se perdiera, y que Hotaru pasara malos ratos por la discriminación era un riesgo…en donde Michiru terminaría siendo la que sufría.

—Esa chica está muy preocupada por ti— comento León en cuanto llegaron al hangar. — ¿Qué les haces para que todas te miren de esa manera? no tienes… tu sabes…. — León se señaló la entrepierna y Haruka frunció el ceño ante la vulgaridad del hombre— y aun así las tienes suspirando. Seguro esa chica de cabellos de mar, tiene ahora la misma mirada preocupada que la reina apache—

Haruka se acercó a León en actitud intimidatoria.

—Ya acepte correr contigo, pero si vuelvo a escuchar que dices algo más sobre Setsuna o sobre Michiru, me retractare y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión—

León se encogió de hombros, realmente no le interesaba ni aquella morena, ni la aguamarina. Lo único que quería era conseguir competir contra Haruka Tenoh. Y Si el precio a pagar era tener su lengua llena de veneno en su lugar, pues era un precio pequeño.

—bien, si tanto insistes no diré nada. Ponte uno de los trajes, yo vuelvo enseguida— indico León señalándole el armario que decía "Mackenzie" Haruka se acercó y tomo el traje que le parecía más pequeño. Mackenzie no era un gigante pero sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, y además su cuerpo lleno de músculos era muchísimo más grueso que el suyo, que se caracterizaba por ser tonificado pero muy delgado. Esperaba que el traje le quedara por qué tenerlo flojo iba a representar un problema muy poco cómodo.

Miro con asco la ropa interior y los calcetines de Nomex que le dieron a Mackenzie. Sabía que el protocolo exigía que los pilotos usaran el traje completo para competir. Eso incluía ropa interior hecha con Nomex y calcetas de igual material hechas a medida. Pero ni aunque la amenazaran con una pistola se pondría los calzones y calcetas de ese infeliz. Suficiente era con ponerse el mismo traje.

Pasándose por el arco del triunfo todas las exigentes reglas de la F1 ella tomo el traje y sin quitarse la ropa se lo puso encima. Tomo el calzado especial y para su sorpresa le quedaban a la medida. Eso era bueno, así el pie no se le resbalaría torpemente provocando que perdiera el desafío o aun peor…. algún choque innecesario.

Negó con la cabeza intentando desaparecer los pensamientos que provocaban los nervios y que su cerebro también la atacaran con pensamientos crueles

" **¿y si pasaba algo malo?"**

" **Tú ya no eres piloto de carreras, solo harás el ridículo."**

" **No podrás controlar tu máquina, ya tienes años de no subirte a una."**

" **¿y si Mackenzie hizo algo a la Motocicleta?"**

—Listo, tenemos carta verde para competir. Uy que carita, ya estas sudando— se burló León en cuanto volvió, le tendió a Haruka unos guantes— Toma, conseguí unos guantes de tu número. Suficiente es con que yo te preste uno de mis trajes. —

Haruka formo una mueca y asintió

—Más que suficiente, ¿trajiste también una balaclava?* —

—No, pero tengo una en mi armario aunque ya la había usado antes…. Déjame voy por ella—

— ¡qué asco! No pienso ni tocarla—

—bueno, solo será una vuelta por el circuito y ya está. Si no la usas no habrá mayor problema. Además supongo que con los años que pasaron no serás capaz de acelerar más allá de ciento cincuenta—

—si lo que digas— contesto Haruka aburrida ante las burlas casi infantiles de Mackenzie. Pero la expresión aburrida se cambió a una de embeleso en cuanto vio a las poderosas Aprilia RSV4 en todo su esplendor. —Oh—

—claro que si— exclamo León emocionado y enseñándole con la mano las motos, como si se trataran de obras esculpidas por los mismos dioses. —Adelante, escoge la que quieras de estas dos bellezas. Así no tendrás el pensamiento de que les hice algo—

— ¿Cómo es que? —

La cara del piloto era un poema.

—conozco mis defectos y son muchos, pero no soy un tramposo. Si te voy a ganar será con todo honor. Ganarte con trampas no significaría nada para un piloto de mi categoría. Sería aún más humillante—

—vaya, vaya, Ya sabía que eras un cabrón bien hecho. Un maldito racista con cerebro de ratón Pero no sabía que eras tan honorable. —Haruka sonrió con burla — eres todo un caballero Mackenzie. ¿Por eso tampoco llevas la balaclava? Oh dios, Cuanta honorabilidad. Tomare la negra. Muchas gracias—

Haruka y León se subieron a las motos.

—te hare puré, te lo juro— exclamo León con tono indignado ya sin ocultar lo profundamente herido que se encontraba ante el recuerdo de su derrota. Haruka tuvo el atrevimiento de solo reírse. Eso solo aumento las amenazas—Te venceré y ahora si nada me impedirá ser el mejor. —

—Ya supéralo, fue hace años— contesto Haruka comenzando a enfadarse de la obsesión del terco piloto. Firmo la extensión de responsabilidad donde señalaban que estaban compitiendo por su propia libertad.

—¡Mackenzie, solo una vuelta! No más…. ¿entendido? este circuito no es para motocicletas — Declaro un señor gritando a todo pulmón, mirando a Haruka. No la conocía de ningún lado. León le había dicho que era una piloto acreditada, por lo tanto no se opuso a que usaran la pista una vez. Los organizadores de fórmula 1 Habían aceptado a regañadientes pero con la condición de que se les quitaran toda responsabilidad a ellos. El representante de Toro Rosso no se vio muy contento con la idea, pero León era un bastardo muy terco y como siempre…. había impuesto su voluntad.

—sí, más que entendido— Mackenzie se cuadro y se subió a la Aprilia Roja.

Los hombres continuaron hablando más tiempo, Haruka cerró los ojos. ¿En qué problema se había metido? Una parte de ella Tenía ganas de vomitar, de salir corriendo y regresar con sus amigas con las que festejaría y continuaría con su vida de forma normal. Esta no era la manera en la que quería pasar un cumpleaños. Pero otra parte de ella estaba emocionada. Era la primera vez que iba a conducir a toda velocidad después algunos años. La adrenalina ya la estaba dominando y eso que aún no empezaban, poco le faltaban para dar saltitos de emoción. Esta era su parte que llevaba dormida desde hace mucho tiempo que le exigía que fuera allá y corriera a toda la velocidad posible para demostrar ser la mejor, eso era lo que había nacido para hacer; fundirse con el viento….Nada que ser una arquitecta que se la pasa sentada horas detrás de un escritorio. Ella quería emociones, quería adrenalina todos los días, controlar una maquina tan poderosa que no cualquiera osaba subirse a ella y dominarla con maestría de tal modo que esa moto pareciera solo una inocente bicicleta. Ansiaba esa libertad.

—Las dos motocicletas están en perfecto estado— exclamo el mecánico acercándose a la rubia— en su mejor estado, no hay riesgo mecánico de nada, mucha suerte—

Haruka asintió, dos chicos se acercaron a ellos para entregarles los cascos ya que el mecánico había dado su permiso. El señor que estaba discutiendo con Mackenzie enarco una ceja.

— ¿competirán sin el equipo completo? —

— ¿te refieres a las balaclava? No te preocupes, tú mismo lo dijiste será solo una vuelta y ya está—

—Mackenzie esto es altamente irregular, tener el equipo correcto es lo mínimo que…—

Haruka ya no hizo caso a la discusión. Una vez que se pusiera el casco ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus pensamientos se desviaron otra vez hacia Setsuna. Apretó el casco con crueldad. Se sentía herida por lo que había dicho Mackenzie, una parte de ella quería creer que era mentira. Que Setsuna jamás buscaría a alguien más para ser feliz, no después de la felicidad que ambas tuvieron. Se sentía profundamente herida por saber que su ex novia a la que tanto había amado, simplemente hubiera continuado su vida como si ella no tuviera importancia ¿Pero cómo podría reprochárselo? Desde que llego Michiru, el pensamiento de Setsuna se había ido desvaneciendo de su mente lentamente. Había días en los que ya no la recordaba tanto, incluso cuando estaba junto a Hotaru y Michiru la existencia de Setsuna desaparecía por completo.

Michiru otra vez emergió en su mente. Pidiéndole con los ojos cargados de angustia que no hiciera una locura en nombre de Setsuna.

Sus ojos navegaron por todas las gradas con la esperanza de encontrarla entre la multitud. Maldiciéndose por su estupidez ya que era casi imposible encontrar a una personita a lo lejos tomo el casco y fue ahí cuando la encontró. Estaba parada sosteniendo las barras de contención, no podía ver su expresión ya que la distancia era mucha. Era difícil de creer que hasta hace apenas una hora ella se había tomado el atrevimiento de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla girar en el aire. Un momento romántico si se lo preguntaran a los poetas, a los locos enamorados, o a las personas que sueñan despiertas con buscar el amor ideal. Pero para Haruka fue un momento que no planeo, solo se dejó llevar por la felicidad y su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, tan simple como eso. Nada de romanticismo, las flores no emergieron a su alrededor y los pájaros jamás cantaron en coro una balada como si fuera una novela rosa. Pero Mentiría si dijera que no sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, y mentiría también si dijera que no sintió por un momento la necesidad brutal e imperiosa de mantener a Michiru abrazada contra su cuerpo un rato más.

Así sucedían las cosas con Michiru, las cosas nunca salían como ella quería. No eran astutos intentos por seducirla, ni maquinaba en su oficina con una precisión de cirujano, las frases, las miradas, y las acciones que le prodigaba una vez que estuviera enfrente de ella con esa sonrisa tan divertida, mirándola con esos espejos de agua tan brillantes que eran sus ojos y que la dejaban ciertamente desarmada. NO. No lo planeaba, simplemente perdía el control de la situación. Y de un tiempo a acá lo estaba perdiendo más seguido. Eso ciertamente le preocupaba.

Se puso el casco y se puso en posición inicial.

Casi podría escuchar su corazón latir de la emoción que sentía. Despejo su mente de todos sus pensamientos, sabía que no era prudente llevarlos a la pista. Ahora tenía su atención puesta en sus sensaciones. El traje sobre su cuerpo, las manos posadas fuertemente en el volante. Sus pies sosteniendo su peso y el de la motocicleta.

El pitazo de salida resonó y la carrera comenzó.

Lo único que Haruka se concentraba en sentir era el rugido del motor cuya vibración se trasmitía a todo su cuerpo, la fuerza del aire que se rebelaba contra ella y que ella vencía a base de velocidad sin ningún problema poniendo a esa fuerza de la naturaleza a sus pies. Haciéndola sentir como si fuera la señora de los vientos. La velocidad en la motocicleta y las curvas peligrosas no la asustaban, al contrario le daba una sensación de poder que ya no recordaba. Se sentía dueña de su vida, se sentía con el poder de lograrlo todo.

No sabía dónde estaba Mackenzie, suponía que atrás de ella, la meta estaba a tan poca distancia. Pero eso le importaba muy poco. Solo se dedicó a disfrutar de esa sensación de adrenalina y poder Que le exigían tener el amor propio suficiente para dejar el recuerdo de Setsuna al que se aferraba con las uñas solo haciéndole daño, si, reconociéndolo Setsuna seria siempre lo más grandioso que le había pasado en su vida, a pesar de las peleas, a pesar de los desacuerdos, y ese Final tan triste que no se merecían. En su relación reinaron los momentos buenos e inolvidables Pero tenía que admitir que eso había terminado ya. Setsuna había pasado la página, ella tendría que hacerlo también aunque le doliera.

De hecho esa adrenalina que sentía, le estaba exigiendo muchas cosas. Le exigían, cuando la carrera acabara ir hacia las gradas y tomar entre sus brazos a esa nueva página que se abría ante ella, esplendorosa y llena de nuevos momentos. Por qué esa mujer con el cabello aguamarina sentía cosas por ella. Estaba segura. Ella a pesar de todo este tiempo ser ignorada, al final no sabía como pero la había conquistado. Y allí estaba su nueva vida…su futuro, era lo que tanto había anhelado. ¿Se sentía mal de que Setsuna habida formado una familia? Pues ella sin saberlo también había formado la suya. Y la estaba esperando.

Así que una vez que terminara la carrera iba a ir y le plantaría el beso de su vida a aquella chica y que tronara lo que tuviera que tronar. Ella era Haruka Tenoh, y debía de ser tan imparable, impetuosa y decidida como el viento. Debía tener el carácter para luchar por lo que quería. Y la quería a ella y quería a Hotaru. Quería el paquete completo….ya no era un iluso enamoramiento de preparatoria donde suspiraba por todos los pasillos cuando la veía a lo lejos. No.

Este sentimiento era real, tan real como la Michiru que estaba conociendo. Tan llena de defectos que encontraba encantadores. Tan llena de manías que la divertían, y hábitos tan raros que la desconcertaban y solo hacían que se interesara más en ella. Ella conocía a la Michiru derrotada que lloraba sin parar como si fuera una niña pequeña sin salida, y conocía también a esa Michiru que estaba floreciendo poco a poco, comenzando a ganar confianza de si misma.

Si. Esto era más que real.

Ahora veía una vida. Una buena vida con ella y con Hotaru. Si, bajaría y se le propondría.

Y fue así que Haruka cometió el peor error que puede cometer un piloto de carreras: se había desconcentrado debido a sus pensamientos, fueron solo unos pequeños segundos pero eran más que suficientes. A pesar de que ya había cruzado la línea de meta, perdió el control de la motocicleta y una vez que se dio cuenta fue muy tarde. Intento llevar la motocicleta hacia la zona de escape donde frenaría sin dificultad pero justo antes de hacer eso, el manubrio dejo de responderle, viendo con terror el muro de contención tan cerca decidió jugarse todo a una sola carta y piso el freno quemando la llanta de forma estruendosa pero ni eso fue suficiente, debido a la velocidad tan monstruosa con la que manejaba, Salió disparada del vehículo.

Todo paso muy rápido ante sus ojos. Muchas personas creen que cuando estas a punto de morir, vienen a tu mente todas las experiencias y momentos que has vivido, pero Haruka Tenoh fue la excepción a la regla, porque mientras caía con gran velocidad hacia el suelo: ella solo recordó tres momentos de su vida.

Una visión de ella misma en un aeropuerto junto a una mujer ya mayor, de cabellos rubios que llevaba de la mano a un chico de tan solo doce años y ojos tristes. La mujer al escuchar que los pasajeros con destino a estados unidos debían de abordar, puso un rostro severo y dio media vuelta sin decir nada, el chico la miro unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que soltó un simple **"adiós"** y se giró para alcanzar a su madre. Sintió un dolor tremendamente fuerte en el brazo, ahogo un gemido ante la sensación del crujir del hueso.

Miro con claridad a la hermosa mujer morena que la Veía con una enorme sonrisa mientras la detenía con una de sus manos **. "lo lamento, no quería ofenderte ¿dices que lo único que quieres es conocer a alguien que te saque de la rutina en que vives?... ¿sí? bien, entonces ven conmigo…si, ahora, te llevare a vivir una aventura. Por cierto, me llamo Setsuna"** Un golpe en la cabeza que la aturdió, el dolor indescriptible que sintió en su boca, el sabor de la sangre y después el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre el asfalto con brutalidad.

Haruka grito de dolor. Y la imagen de Michiru tomando la manita de Hotaru que la miraba con esperanza, vestida con unas ropas considerablemente sucias. Michiru le sonreía con educación mientras se daba media vuelta y abandonaba el parque…eso fue lo último que vio antes de que el resto del mundo se llenara de oscuridad.

Continuara…..

* * *

NA:

*NOMEX: MATERIAL ESPECIAL QUE USAN LOS PILOTOS EN SUS TRAJES, CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR ALTAR TEMPERATURAS, Y FLEXIBLE PARA SU COMODIDAD

*BALACLAVA: ES UNA ESPECIE DE PASAMONTAÑAS QUE CUBRE TODA LA PARTE DE LA CABEZA Y EL CUELLO, EXCEPTO LOS OJOS. HECHO TAMBIEN DE NOMEX, POR SUPUESTO.

HOLA! QUE TAL, AQUÍ LES MUESTRO LA PERCEPCION DE HARUKA DE UN MODO MAS PROFUNDO, YA QUE TOCAMOS PARTE DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS. COMO VERAN EL CAPITULO TRANSCURRE EN UNA CONFUSION CONSTANTE, PRIMERO PIENSA EN SETSUNA, LUEGO EN MICHIRU, LUEGO EN SETSUNA, LUEGO EN MICHIRU Y ASI SE VA. ESTO SE DEBE A QUE MI HARUKA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE CONFUNDIDA. NO SABE QUE HACER EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. Y ES QUE ES EL TRAGICO MOMENTO EN EL QUE TIENES QUE DEJAR IR Y ACEPTAR TU DESTINO. Y ESO ES ALGO MUY DIFICIL DE HACER. Y NO SE LOGRA DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA

(Y SI LO ESTAS PENSANDO EN MEDIO DE UNAS CARRERAS DE MOTOS, CON UN DESGRACIADO QUE TE CAE GORDO, PUES ES MAS DIFICIL LA COSA.)

ANTES DE FINALIZAR QUIERO RECALCAR QUE APRECIO Y VALORO MUCHISIMO SUS REVIEWS, Y QUE SI NO LOS CONTESTO ES POR QUE ESTOY INCAPACITADA DE COMPUTADORA, PERO EN CUANTO PUEDA SEGUIRE CONTESTANDO SUS OPINIONES CON TODO GUSTO.

Y LOS INVITO A QUE CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, INQUIETUD O SUGERENCIA, SIN PENA ME LA HAGAN LLEGAR A TRAVES DE UN REVIEW. SALUDOS. Y UN ABRAZO.


	30. La motociclista y la Residente

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A:

Osaka: por su paciencia y su apoyo incondicional a este fic y por su comprensión hacia la escritora.

Aidan: por escuchar mis ideas, aportar las suyas para este capítulo, y su disposición a siempre ayudar a una escritora en apuros.

Mariel-kaioh: por su opinión, por su disposición a escuchar , sus consejos y su gran e invaluable amistad.

* * *

—¡NOOOOOOOO! — grito Michiru fuera de sí, en cuanto vio a Haruka caer con brusquedad al suelo. Había visto el brazo de la rubia romperse con facilidad tras un intento inútil de amortiguar la caída.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza confundida sin poder creer lo que veía, unos segundos después se acercó a la barra de contención lo más que pudo para cerciorarse de lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. Esa mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo, ataviada con un imponente traje de piloto y un fuerte casco no podía ser Haruka. La angustia de no poder verle el rostro aumentó, necesitaba que le quitaran el caso, ansiaba saber que estaba bien, de pronto el deseo de verla con los ojos abiertos y plenamente conscientes, se convirtió en una necesidad tan imperiosa como respirar.

— ¿creen que este bien? — se escuchó una voz a su lado, si Michiru hubiera dado vuelta habría visto a Lita y Rei que al igual que ella se encontraban en la baranda. Pero no lo hizo, sus ojos azules no se despegaron de la mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo en una posición ortopédicamente imposible.

— ¡Maldición, ya no veo nada! — Exclamo Mina con el corazón palpitándole desbocado, el equipo de reanimación había llegado y ahora rodeaban el cuerpo.

" **el cuerpo"**

Ese pensamiento casi hizo enloquecer a Mina, apretó los puños con impotencia, esto no podía acabar así. Haruka no podía perder la vida, el solo pensamiento de perder para siempre a su mejor amiga la hizo sentirse tan desconsolada que si alguien hubiera mirado su rostro no hubiera reconocido a la siempre alegre chica. Miro como Darién se acercaba con rapidez hacia la entrada para intentar ayudar, pero el cuerpo de seguridad le impidió el paso.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! — exigió saber Mina. Darién volteo con el rostro sudoroso.

—No me dejan pasar— explico el moreno con tono molesto.

—Ningún miembro ajeno al personal puede pasar— contesto con autoridad el guardia.

Mina entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿no me diga? —exclamo con la ironía que la caracterizaba cuando estaba muy molesta— pues le informo que esa mujer que esta tirada perdiendo la vida…es un miembro ajeno del personal, no es ni piloto, ni mecánico, ni trabajador de aquí. Y aun así esta tirada desangrándose, Así que ahora deje pasar a este MEDICO CIRUJANO para que la ayude y sea testigo de lo que está pasando o juro por dios que utilizare todos los abogados en mi poder, para demandarlos por negligencia, mal manejo de influencias, posibles instalaciones deficientes y encubrimiento de evidencia. ¡MUEVASE! — siseo con toda la autoridad que pudo. El hombre lo medito un momento, miro a su superior. El jefe de seguridad de todo el circuito asintió muy intimidado. El hombretón se hizo a un lado.

Fue todo lo que necesito Darién para salir disparado en dirección de Haruka. Las chicas aprovechando la oportunidad fueron atrás de él.

Desde las gradas se había percatado le estaban aplicando compresiones, y el paramédico ahora suspiraba aliviado. Definitivamente una mala señal

—soy doctor y su amigo, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —

Ninguno de los paramédicos y doctores le hicieron caso. Con gran cuidado pero con una veloz determinación, continuaron preparando a Haruka para su traslado. Darién pudo escuchar el grito de las chicas detrás suyo cuando la encamillaron y fue despojada de su casco. Haruka tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y su boca estaba caída en un ángulo tan extremo, que llegaba a ser grotesco.

—¡soy médico cirujano y su amigo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?! — Ladro con autoridad sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa de ver a su amiga en ese estado. Suspiro profundamente tratando de concentrarse en ser netamente un cirujano para esta situación.

—Listo pueden irse ya— ordeno un alto doctor con una fría calma que dejó perplejas a las chicas. El hombre volteó hacia Darién y con una seña le indico que se acercara—Haruka Tenoh, inconsciente, escala de Glasgow de 13 , Tensión arterial 130 sobre 70, heridas en Maxilar Inferior con sangrado profuso, fractura en tibia y peroné derechos, y fractura expuesta en antebrazo derecho….Suba al helicóptero, la llevaremos al Hospital nacional de traumatología. — Se volteó a ver a una de las enfermeras —avise que vamos para allá. ¿Cuál es su número de guantes? Las manos de otro cirujano son bienvenidas. — Y agrego con cara de preocupación — tiene el abdomen distendido—

—Entiendo, Nueve— contesto el pelinegro.

Darién cruzo la mirada con las chicas que se encontraban a unos pasos de ellos, los ojos azules de serena se encontraron con los suyos y su esposa asintió, había entendido perfectamente. Él se iría y ellas lo alcanzarían después. Las miro rápidamente, Todas las chicas estaban preocupadas, Mina incluso parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero Darién se quedó sin habla cuando sus ojos se posaron en Michiru. Los ojos azules de la chica parecían haberse apagado. Miraban sin ninguna emoción la camilla donde Haruka reposaba. Por un momento Darién pensó que a Michiru no le importaba ni un comino el destino de Haruka, Pues el bello rostro de Kaioh no atibaba a exhibir expresión alguna, pero la expresión corporal le indico que no era así, que kaioh estaba total y completamente sobrepasada por la situación. Parecía que le habían chupado todo rastro de vida….era una imagen terrible.

Subió al helicóptero y se enfocó ahora en mirar como los paramédicos y el doctor se encargaban de que Haruka llegara de una sola pieza al hospital. Si alguna eventualidad ocurriese, él entraría. Respiro deseando que no pasara nada grave en el camino. No porque fuera un mal cirujano o estuviera poco preparado, sino porque no se veía con las agallas de abrir el abdomen de Haruka para detener la hemorragia interna, ni abriéndole el pecho, ni siquiera se veía capaz de tocarle el brazo para estabilizarlo.

—menos mal que esta inconsciente, su maxilar inferior alcanzo a romperse en tres partes. Si se despierta no podrá soportar el dolor….—el doctor estaba palpando la barbilla con cuidado— apliquen otra dosis de Nalbufina. Si yo fuera esta pobre mujer, quisiera que el doctor me mantuviera bien anestesiada—

—Enseguida doctor—

* * *

Las chicas miraban al cielo sin atinar a reaccionar, No les quedaba nada más que hacer. Más bien no podían hacer más. Vieron con impotencia y resignación el helicóptero marcharse.

Serena Tsukino era la heredera de todo un emporio automovilístico, Rei Hino era una respetada Sacerdotisa y su autoridad jamás era cuestionada, Lita Kino era una joven emprendedora que a pesar de ser huérfana de ambos padres había salido adelante y ahora era dueña de un exitoso restaurante que cada vez adquiría más renombre, Mina Aino era la nueva y única dueña del bufete más importante del país, pero estas exitosas empresarias, herederas y trabajadoras mujeres nunca en su vida se habían sentido tan inútiles, tan impotentes. Y la sensación les escocía de forma cruel.

Todo el circuito de carreras estaba ahora envuelto en un profundo silencio que era interrumpido por el sonido del helicóptero que cada vez era más lejano.

Quiso el destino que Mina volteara su cabeza de forma casual. La imagen de León Mackenzie parado a una prudente distancia, con su casco entre las manos y los ojos llenos de confusión la hicieron perder la cabeza

—¡Tu! — Dijo acercándose a él y dirigiéndose en su idioma para que la pudiera comprender. Mackenzie abrió los ojos al ver la furia en aquella mujer tan menudita— lo lograste, ¡la mataste! ¡Tú y nadie más que tú, tiene la culpa! —

—Mina, Mina cálmate— le pidió Nicolás sosteniéndola pero Mina no atendía a razones y se acercó a empujar a Mackenzie con todo el odio del que era capaz.

—Te lo advierto cerdo infeliz, ¡si algo le pasa, te juro que gastare toda mi vida para que tu pagues por esto! ¡Entendiste! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! — sentencio la rubia olvidándose de la primera regla de los abogados, nunca perder la cabeza ni proferir amenazas, Mackenzie por su parte había olvidado toda su superioridad racial, se mantuvo callado y firme mientras esa mujer de raza japonesa de la que tanto se burlaba lo molía a golpes y empujones.

—Vámonos mina—

—¡no! Yo no me voy sin que este imbécil lo pague caro— grito Mina llorando furiosa. Todo el mundo las miraba y solo entre Nicolás y Lita pudieron separarla de León quien solo se retiró del lugar.

— ¡Mina por favor! — suplico Lita cansándose de cargar a Mina.

— ¡No! Debieron dejarme darle su merecido, ese idiota seguro le hizo algo a la moto de Haruka. ¡Él la mato!— les reclamo la rubia intentando volver y desahogarse, pero Rei se acercó hasta ella.

—ahora no es un buen momento, llegara la hora de vengarnos, de demandar si tú quieres. Pero ahora tenemos que ir al hospital para saber que paso— exclamo la sacerdotisa con fingido control. En realidad Rei Hino se encontraba muriéndose de miedo ante la idea de que Haruka no lograse llegar al hospital con vida. Mina solo asintió brevemente.

Derrotadas, asustadas y con incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que pasaba, se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Mina saco las llaves para abrir la camioneta pero las manos le temblaban de forma incontrolable y no atinaba el maldito botón. Una mano se posó en ella y dio un respingo

—Tranquila, tranquila— le pidió una voz con un acento escandinavo. Observo a Kalevi, Atenea y Lumi que las miraban angustiados — ¿Qué paso? ¿Haruka como esta? —

Las chicas titubearon al principio, pero vieron la preocupación sincera en los ojos de esa familia. Serena fue la que decidió tomar la palabra.

—no sabemos, nos acercamos y el doctor dijo unas…unas cosas que…. —

—Unos términos técnicos que no entendimos— contesto Lita por ella. Serena asintió.

—Tiene el rostro, su rostro está lleno de sangre…..tiene su boca lastimada y…. —serena se llevó la mano a los labios al escuchar que un sollozo escapaba de ella, trato de respirar hondo. Como odiaba seguir siendo las misma chiquilla llorona de siempre.

—Entiendo—asintió Kalevi. — ¿a qué hospital la llevaron? —

—Al Nacional de traumatología— contesto Rei.

Kalevi volvió a asentir, eso era bueno. El hospital nacional de traumatología tenía la reputación como el mejor de Toda Asia en emergencias. Haruka tenía oportunidades. El problema era que estaba a 50 minutos de distancia, contando el trafico eran Dos horas. Y viendo esa camioneta en la que iban a trasladarse, no llegarían ni muy lejos ni muy rápido. Mucho menos en el estado de shock en el que estaban esas chicas.

—no puedo permitir que manejen así, están muy nerviosas. Suban a mi camioneta. Los llevaremos—

Las chicas asintieron en silencio, pero en el fondo agradecidas por el favor. Ninguna quería decir nada. No tenían ánimos para hablar. Lumi se apresuró a tomar a Hotaru entre sus brazos, ya que su madre parecía más bien una muerta viviente con la mirada perdida y el rostro desencajado. Michiru Kaioh no había proferido palabra ni gesto alguno. Solo se había quedado como si fuera una muerta viviente.

—tranquila Hotaru, llegaremos pronto. Haruka estará bien— dijo el niño consolándola mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Rini miro el atrevimiento de ese chiquillo con el ceño fruncido pero la situación no era la correcta para andar peleando en esos momentos.

—Gracias— contesto la niña de cabellos negros con voz demasiado débil.

—Ven, vamos a la camioneta— dijo Lumi hablándole con suavidad.

Michiru kaioh ni siquiera supo cuando se había subido a la camioneta de los vecinos, cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos traseros. Se llevó la mano al pecho, el corazón apenas y le bombeaba. Un sudor frio le recorría por toda la frente y también por la espalda. Busco con la mirada a Hotaru y descubrió que se encontraba más adelante del vehículo. Junto a Rini y Lumi que silenciosos la tomaban de las manos. Su hija iba muy callada pero ella la conocía…estaba asustada.

Ella también estaba asustada, vio el rostro durmiente de Haruka lleno de sangre. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerta, y nada la hubiera preparado para esto. Por primera vez en toda la vida rosa que ella había llevado sintió lo que se experimenta cuando llega el verdadero terror y no estaba en lo absoluto preparada para enfrentar algo así.

Los miedos que sintió en su vida fueron Mínimos. Cuando su padre la había corrido de su casa, ella más que miedo e incertidumbre sintió un profundo rencor hacia el hombre que sentía que debía de apoyarla pasara lo que pasara. Cuando Rubeus llegaba a la casa borracho y violento, el miedo se debía más que nada al instinto de supervivencia trabajando, intentando con el miedo…ponerla a salvo. Cuando ella y su hija quedaron en condición de calle más que terror, sintió desesperanza y angustia. Emociones muy diferentes. Por qué sabía que de ello podrían recuperarse. Por qué de una pobreza, de unos golpes, de un rechazo era algo que con el tiempo podría superar.

Pero al ver a Haruka dormida en esa camilla como si hubiera muerto, Michiru sintió el aplastante miedo que te golpea cuando sabes que puedes perder a alguien a quien quieres siempre tener en tu vida. Su cerebro se había desconectado pensando únicamente en la sola idea de que Haruka muriera ese día. Y la sola idea la hacía sentirse aún más desamparada y sola que esos días en los que camino de la mano de su hija, en las calles sin refugio ni comida, ni dinero.

Haruka era una persona muy valiosa, alguien que vale totalmente la pena conocer y amar. Alguien con esas características no debería de irse de esa forma tan intempestiva. El recuerdo de ellas riendo en la mañana. Y las palabras de Haruka le estrujaron el corazón aún más.

" **Haruka alzo se llevó la mano al pecho con solemnidad, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de aquella rubia teñirse con una seriedad muy poco usual en ella.**

— **jamás pensé que moriría en mi cumpleaños veinticinco. Pero así es la vida, debo decirles que me marchare con una sonrisa, Sabiendo que pude conocerlas y no quiero irme sin dejarles saber que son muy queridas por mí—"**

—No— susurro Michiru tapándose la boca con sus manos que no dejaban de temblar—no, no te puedes morir. No puedes morirte, no puedes morirte, no puedes morirte, no puedes morirte, no puedes morirte, no puedes morirte— susurro como una autómata, como si con esa oración Haruka estuviera fuera de peligro. Pero Michiru supo que este solo era un intento inútil para tranquilizarse a ella misma. Quizá para mantenerse cuerda en esta situación.

Era una súplica tan vaga, tan inútil que Michiru se sintió tan patética. No era más que una mujer estúpida.

Oh claro que lo era. Su vida era una serie de acontecimientos llenos de desgracia que solo eran culpa suya y de su poco valor.

No tuvo el coraje y determinación necesarios para hacerse cargo de las empresas de sus padres ni para exigir estar al mando como era su derecho de nacimiento, no tuvo el aplomo suficiente para pararse frente a su marido y exigirle que dejara de beber, de golpearla, de hacerla sentir humillada cuando el muy infeliz se iba de juerga con sus amantes. Y si hace unos momentos hubiera sido valiente, le hubiera confesado a Haruka sus sentimientos y le habría pedido que por favor no se arriesgara, que ella la necesitaba a su lado, que era una idea estúpida el que compitiera en esa carrera.

Cerró los ojos, ella había cometido muchos errores. Y aunque a veces se los había reprochado, jamás se había enfrentado con ese sentimiento de vacío de saber que pudo haber hecho algo. Que si ella hubiera intervenido, Haruka Tenoh estaría con ella, dejándola embobada con esa sonrisa tan hermosamente alegre, mientras le platicaba alguna tontería como las de esa misma mañana.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…..

Una lágrima amenazo con recorrer su mejilla pero ella la quito con brusquedad. No era tiempo de llorar. Haruka no querría eso. Además ella seguía viva, podía sentirlo….más bien quería sentir que seguía viva. Que esto no pasaría más allá de un buen susto. Que Haruka no tardaría en salir de la sala de emergencias con un brazo y pies enyesados y una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro.

* * *

— buenos días doctora, ¿me llamaron? ¿Tienen algo interesante? — el tono aburrido jefe de Traumatología en cuanto el elevador abrió sus puertas en la terraza del hospital le indico a la doctora que su Jefe inmediato no estaba en el mejor de los humores esta mañana. La residente más notable se mordió el labio brevemente y al mismo tiempo le paso la hoja clínica con los datos que les habían dado por teléfono.

—así es doctor, en un minuto arribara una mujer de veinticinco años, accidente automovilístico en el circuito de carreras "Hashima" —

El líder de traumatología se permitió sonreír, estaba complacido. Al fin el día comenzaba a mejorar.

—Esos pilotos siempre llegan casi muertos, es placentero atender un caso desafiante. Veamos…. — el doctor zoycite comenzó a leer la hoja con atención. — paciente inconsciente, déficit neurológico de Glasgow de 13, columna cervical normal, fractura de tibia y peroné derechos, y también fractura expuesta en el antebrazo. Abdomen distendido. Y veo por la TA que no está tan grave como me gustan, además yo atiendo a pacientes con escala Glasgow de 7 hacia abajo. Ya sabe que me gustan los retos. —

La residente achico los ojos azules mirándolo atenta. El doctor le paso la hoja clínica casi con aburrición.

—No viene tan mal como para que yo la atienda…. —

—Pero tampoco está estable doctor— intento razonar la Residente con calma. —además en este momento está muy tranquilo, pensé que ya que usted no está atendiendo a alguien en estos momentos…la mejor posibilidad de esta piloto seria que usted la atendiera con prontitud porque…—

El doctor zoycite se permitió soltar una carcajada.

—sí, pero mientras no venga desmembrada, o con hemorragia interna imparable yo no pienso intervenir. El quirófano 3 está listo para usted, le diré al doctor Kaminaga que la encuentre ahí. —

—Doctor….— insistió la residente con el tono serio, el doctor zoycite alzo una ceja extrañado. Su estudiante rara vez le contradecía con tanta firmeza. Quizá era porque su estudiante estaba en la recta final de su residencia y ya se sentía con aires de cirujana. Idiotez de principiante pensó. — esta mujer tiene veinticinco años. Toda una vida por delante, el estómago viene distendido, es probable que tenga hemorragia interna y si no es controlada a tiempo podría morir y…..—

El doctor alzo una mano pidiendo silencio, zoycite le lanzo una mirada gélida que le dejo claro que si volvía a abrir la boca se arrepentiría. La doctora entendió de inmediato y no dijo nada más.

—confió en sus capacidades como la jefa de residentes, hábil doctora, y la mejor estudiante a quien he tenido el placer de enseñar. Sé que podrá. De todos modos nadie la juzgara por no haber salvado a una mujer amante de la velocidad que perdió el control de su vehículo. Esos pilotos saben que pueden morirse en cualquier momento— declaro el doctor con ligereza— mire ya está el helicóptero aquí…. confié más en sus capacidades doctora Mizuno. Y Su madre estará complacida si logra salvar a esta paciente por su cuenta….vea en esta paciente una oportunidad de trabajo. —

Amy miro horrorizada como el jefe de Traumatología bajaba las escaleras y se iba del lugar dejándola con la paciente. Escucho como los paramédicos bajaban de la camilla a la mujer.

—Haruka Tenoh…. veinticinco años. Escala de Glasgow de trece inicial y disminuyo a once en el camino. Herida cortante del labio superior, crepitación maxilar inferior con desplazamiento de fragmentos óseos, perdida de piezas dentales del 45 al 36, y el 11, 12, 23 y 24. Sangrado con cavidad abdominal y…. —

—¡doctora! —

—se le afronto herida de labio superior con tres puntos de sutura, y se le administro Nalbufina, que yo sepa no es alérgica a ningún medicamento— explico un hombre alto de cabello negro. Mirando a Amy — ¿Doctora? —

Amy Mizuno se había quedado fría al escuchar el nombre de quien fuera compañera suya en la preparatoria. Estaba obligada por ética a cambiarlo de doctor, pero un breve vistazo a la paciente la hicieron detenerse, no tenía tiempo. Y Siendo completamente estrictos, ella no tenía relación ni trato directo con aquella chica a la que le había perdido la pista hace muchos años. Reacciono por fin y tomo su lámpara.

—a ver…ojos con pupilas centrales isocoricas y ligera Miosis con evidencia de sangrado— dictamino Amy mirando a la paciente. —tórax con movimientos respiratorios pausados, abdomen distendido…. Avisen que tomaremos una tomografía de carácter urgente y que vamos para allá— Amy toco la mandíbula de Haruka con firmeza. —Maxilar inferior con desplazamiento de fragmentos óseos….pidan una consulta al cirujano Maxilofacial, preferentemente al doctor Miyagi—

—Doctora— Darién se acercó hasta esa chica de cabello azulado que lo miraba con enfado por haberla distraído de su trabajo. —soy el cirujano General Darién Chiba amigo de la paciente, me gustaría entrar a operar con ustedes sé que es incorrecto que se los pida pero…—

—Incorrecto e inusual— declaro la Doctora tomándole signos vitales a la paciente— pero aunque he leído sobre usted y admiro su trabajo, eso no pasara. Ahora como buen doctor, usted sabe que cualquier distracción perjudica a mi paciente. Necesito que se retire a la sala de espera—

Darién iba a reprochar, pero la voz de mando de la jovencita esa de cabellos azules y el hecho de que habían parado las puertas del elevador para que saliera por las buenas y no siguiera estorbando, hizo que Darién no pusiera objeción alguna, esa chiquilla lo había dicho bien, él era Médico Cirujano y sabia de buena mano que el tiempo en un caso de trauma, era más que crucial. El equipo del hospital comenzó a desaparecer debido a las puertas, Darién volteo y lo último que vio fue a esa doctora mirarlo con empatía y decirle

—Le prometo que lo mantendré informado, doctor chiba—

Amy soltó un suspiro largo. Ahora Darién Chiba se había agregado a la ecuación. Como si salvar a Haruka Tenoh no fuera una responsabilidad más que gigante, ahora resultaba que era una Buena Amiga de un doctor de esa talla. El sonido del indicador de presión se disparó. Todos voltearon con terror a la camilla donde Haruka Tenoh los miraba a todos con los ojos cargados de pavor.

—¿do …e ooy?— Amy acerco su rostro al de la Rubia, miro sus pupilas con atención. Parecía consiente de la situación, todo el personal en el elevador vociferaba en voz alta sus lecturas y murmuraba dosis de medicamentos para ponerla a dormir. Aquella mujer rubia estaba luchando por hablar a pesar de que tenía la boca destrozada. Un escalofrió de dolorosa empatía le recorrió a Amy al darse cuenta de lo mucho que debía de estar sufriendo para hablar.

—A ver, a ver silencio— ordeno al equipo de trauma. —nadie haga nada. Guarden silencio—

—doctora, si la paciente sigue despierta es probable que sufra un infarto—

—silencio— volvió a ordenar Amy

—¿do ...et…..oy? — volvió a repetir la paciente con dificultad. El rostro se le deformo por el horror.

—ha sufrido un accidente en el circuito de carreras, ¿lo recuerda? Está en el hospital ahora, vamos a atenderla de inmediato—

—¿do…cto..ra? —

—Aquí estoy— Amy tomo la mano intacta de su paciente, dándose cuenta que le costaba demasiado respirar y por sus muecas, hablar le costaba demasiado —esta a punto de entrar a cirugía…vamos a arreglar esto. No se preocupe—

—n…n…o….ui…er…o….mo…iii…ir— suplico Haruka con ojos cansados. Amy miro al anestesiólogo que ya estaba aplicándole los medicamentos.

—le prometo que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que nada malo le pase—

—No…m..ee.… …iir—suplico la rubia con dificultad —Qu….e…oo…vi…..ir….qu….uie….r…..v…..vir….— dijo con los ojos cargados de miedo. Amy asintió indicándole que le había entendido perfectamente. Los ojos de Haruka ya casi estaban cerrados por completo.

—Haruka le prometo que no dejare que muera, ¿me escucho? no dejare que usted muera….— Amy aparto su mano de una Haruka que ya estaba inconsciente, el sonido indicador de su respiración comenzó a sonar como loco. — la paciente no respira, vamos a intubarla, tratare de no perjudicar el maxilar pero está muy difícil….a ver…—

Con una calma impresionante, la doctora Amy inserto el tubo de respiración artificial. Miro a la paciente un instante. Estaba muy cambiada, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que conoció cuando tenía diecisiete años. Seguían siendo del mismo color verde intenso. Mizuno miro a Haruka una última vez para después dirigirse a una de las enfermeras.

— iré a lavarme. Preparen la tomografía y llévenla de inmediato al quirófano, los veo ahí—

—Si doctora—

— ¿y Maxilofacial? —

—Llegaran en diez minutos al quirófano, doctora Mizuno—

—Muy bien—

La doctora Amy Mizuno se acercó hasta la zona de lavado y miro sus manos con desmedida atención. Siempre, desde que era una niña que miraba con admiración a su madre, Deseo dedicarse a la medicina para salvar vidas. Empeño todo su tiempo, su vida, su cuerpo, su cerebro para alcanzar esa noble meta. Amy Mizuno fue la estudiante más inteligente de Japón, y era ahora la Residente más talentosa del continente, según decían.. Estaba orgullosa de sus logros. De los halagos de sus próximos colegas que siempre le dedicaban palabras de llenas de elogios.

" **Tiene usted doctora, una precisión única"**

" **felicidades, tu talento es innato. Eres una de las doctoras más prometedoras que he visto"**

" **Esa calma que tienes cada vez que llega un paciente de trauma, esa sangre fría que te hace ir muchos pasos más adelante. Serás una gran cirujana de Trauma"**

" **encuentro infinitamente satisfactorio encontrar jóvenes promesas como tú, es usted una gran doctora. Esto va más allá de lazos familiares, usted nació para ejercer la medicina"**

" **usted es una doctora realmente sorprendente, Mizuno….usted estará en las grandes ligas de la cirugía"**

Amy Mizuno miro esas manos, de las que tan orgullosa se sentía…por primera vez, con autentico terror. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía sobrepasada por la situación. No quería, por ningún motivo. Ser la causante de la muerte de Haruka Tenoh, seria un golpe duro para su moral no haber salvado a una de sus compañeras de preparatoria….pero sobre todas las cosas…..No quería que en sus espaldas recayera la responsabilidad de no salvar a la prometida de un Meioh.

Continuara…..

* * *

NA:

¡Y LLEGO AMY MIZUNO AL FIN!

Hola chicas, para que no me les vaya a dar un infarto, aquí les traigo la continuación.

Debo decir que no se que escribir en mis notas…..no se si sentirme halagada por que mi historia causa tanta expectativa, o de que forma. ya que realmente no paso mucho tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo. Supongo que debo tomármelo de la mejor manera posible. y agradecer tanto apoyo al fic.

Y dicho esto , debo decir que las razones que me detuvieron de actualizar son varias.

Primero, pues escribir en el celular ya me esta enfadando un poco. (es muy molesto jajajjajaa)

Segundo, estuve 4 dias seguidos en hospitales y en laboratorios de sangre y rayos x. asi que eso no deja tiempo a nada.

Tercero, en el trabajo tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer y realmente no tuve tiempo para mi.

Cuarto, tuve problemas de inspiración con el fic. Realmente poner a michiru angustiada me costo trabajo.

Quinto, realmente meterme en el lenguaje medico requirió horas de investigación. Y realmente a pesar de que mi familia es de doctores y enfermeros, yo no me llevo bien con ese tema ya que me aburre, por eso fui la ingeniero negra de la familia además Yo me limite a ser la enfermiza de la familia jajajajajaja y además no me siento con la confianza como para preguntarles de la nada sobre los temas de traumatología. Vaya….que escribir es mi secreto mas guardado. (o trato de que sea asi)

Y dado que yo realmente a pesar de que si hice un tema de investigación….realmente no estoy acostumbrada a tanto termino técnico. Asi que mejor para que tuvieran la actualización les dejo hasta aquí, ya que falta que Haruka entre al quirófano y veamos a Amy en acción COMO SE DEBE.

Sobre michiru, no comentare nada. les dejo a la expectativa sobre su reacción y su proceder ahora que Haruka este en cirugía.

Por cierto leyendo sus reviews, manejaron ustedes varios resultados de este accidente. Y esta es mi respuesta.

DE NINGUNA MANERA Haruka va a quedar paralitica, ni va a perder la memoria, ni el brazo, ni la pierna ni nada parecido. Pero este accidente si tendrá una consecuencia. Le doy el capitulo final a quien me diga que planeo para nuestra haru.

Creo que eso es todo y no me queda mas que agradecer su paciencia y su apoyo a la historia.

Cualquier comentario, inquietud o sugerencia, ya saben. Al alcance de un review.


	31. Nota de autor

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN. TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

¡HOLA! FELIZ SABADO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTA NO ES UNA ACTUALIZACION DE LA HISTORIA, ESTA ES UNA RESPUESTA A LA POLEMICA QUE HA SURGIDO A RAIZ DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, TODO ESTO CON LA FINALIDAD QUE NO EXISTAN PLEITOS INNECESARIOS NI MOLESTIAS QUE NO TIENEN POR QUE DARSE…..POR LO TANTO LECTOR, TE INFORMO QUE ESTA ES UNA BREVE RESPUESTA A ALGUNOS REVIEWS QUE FUERON DEJADOS EN EL FIC, POR LO TANTO SI NO ESTAS INTERESADO EN UNA LECTURA MEDICA PERFECTA Y TE ADAPTAS BIEN A QUE ALGUNOS TERMINOS Y SITUACIONES MEDICAS ESTEN FUERA DE LUGAR, ESTA NO ES TU NOTA.

PERO SI TU, ERES UN PROFESIONAL DE LA MEDICINA. UNA PERSONA CUYA PROFESION SE VE INSULTADA HASTA EN LA PAGINA DE FANFICTION, DONDE EL LEMA ES "PON RIENDA SUELTA A TU IMAGINACION", ENTONCES ESTA ES TU NOTA Y PON MUCHA ATENCION.

A ver.

Antes que nada debo decir que agradezco todos los reviews, no hay retroalimentación mala. Ni comentario que me moleste. Al contrario, mis estimables lectores anónimos: FORENS LESB, JAVI, DR. HOUSE Y DENTISTA…agradezco su opinión y que se tomaran el tiempo en corregirme. No se si sus comentarios fueron con mala intención, con ganas de demostrar algo, o exponernos al mundo sus años de estudio. De todos modos, valoro sus opiniones y las respeto.

Asi como respeto su opinión y su profesión. Es una profesión muy bella, sacrificada y de muchos años de licenciatura, de servicio, y de especialización. Por lo tanto entiendo su punto de vista al decirme que lo que he escrito no tiene razon ni lógica. Y TIENEN RAZON. No pecan de mentirosos.

Ahora si son tan amables de concederme un minuto de su atención, asi como yo tuve esa amabilidad con ustedes:

¿EN QUE MOMENTO YO ESCRIBI, O PUSE EL COMENTARIO DE QUE ESTE FIC Y SUS CAPITULOS ESTABAN BASADOS EN HECHOS ESTRICTAMENTE REALES? Revisen todos los capítulos, en ninguno hice tal afirmación.

Al fic Le trato de dar mi realismo, que es algo muy diferente. Ya que el realismo es creado a partir de la forma de vida, su propia visión y las experiencias del escritor. Y ese realismo se termina a raíz de las limitantes que pueda encontrar el autor.

Y las limitantes son las siguientes.

Como vienen leyendo desde hace tiempo, no tengo computadora en estos momentos. Ni tampoco internet. Por lo tanto subo los capítulos cuando voy a la biblioteca local, o visito a alguien cuya casa posee el servicio. Además escribo desde un celular, lo cual desde hace mucho me viene fastidiando y dañando la vista.

Ya que una de las tantas condiciones que padezco es Queratocono, entre otros detallitos que me hacen ser una persona enfermiza y estar en hospitales constantemente. Por cierto alguien comento que si paso tanto tiempo en hospitales, ya se me antojo escribir sobre médicos.

NO

No es lo mismo unas citas en el hospital, donde esperas tranquilamente durante horas para revisiones y análisis, a un choque de motocicleta. Por dios. Eso es algo OBVIO.

Otro punto a tratar y que ya sabían previamente es: soy una persona que trabaja turnos de ocho horas **mínimo** , ya que mi horario puede extenderse hasta dieciocho horas y nunca es fijo. Por lo tanto siendo yo una persona que tiene pocas horas para dormir, obviamente decidí dormir un poco mas y dejar una investigación que me tomaría mas de dos meses. (no me llevo bien con la medicina, no la comprendo, no la entiendo ni la entenderé nunca)

No se si comprendan que esta pagina es una pagina donde los fans escribimos por mero entretenimiento, por lo tanto yo no me lo estoy tomando como si fuera una profesional, YO NO SOY UNA ESCRITORA PROFESIONAL QUE TIENE DETRÁS DE ELLA A SUS EDITORES PARA QUE LA ORIENTEN, TODO LO HAGO SOLA. No soy una autora que si de pronto escribe sobre unos pescadores de salmón noruego, se larga a noruega a vivir dicho estilo de vida. Y si escribo sobre algún personaje suicida, tampoco me voy a cortar las venas para vivir tal sensación. No me ire a vivir a africa para hablar sobre un protagonista lider de alguna tribu en Kenia.

Podrán decirme que ya que la medicina no es mi campo, y que no debi meterme en estos temas. (como ya me lo habían dicho) a esto tengo una sola respuesta:

NO QUIERO SONAR GROSERA, PEDANTE, NI SOBERBIA PERO…..ESTE ES MI FIC.

Y COMO ES MI FIC Y NADIE ME PAGA POR HACERLO, YO LE DOY EL TEMA, EL GIRO Y LA TRAMA QUE CREA CONVENIENTE. ASI DE SIMPLE.

Si quiero escribir sobre temas médicos, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo. No se me puede cortar esa libertad de expresión, asi como ustedes están en todo su derecho de darme toda su opinión CON RESPETO.

Asi que les agradezco sus comentarios, y lamento que estén descontentos. Pero sinceramente, ustedes son lectores que apenas aparecieron, no me han comentado otros capítulos, ni la trama, ni algun otro detalle…..creo que puedo prescindir felizmente de ustedes como lectores, asi como también puedo prescindir de aquellos que no estén a gusto con mi forma de escribir y de darle giro a la trama, aquí nadie obliga a nadie a quedarse.

Ya que a mi nadie me paga por escribir, a ustedes tampoco les pagan por leer….

Si por el contrario ustedes quieren orientarme, y darme una catedra sobre algunos temas. Pueden mandarme un mensaje privado y yo los leere con mucha atención…y cariño además.

Ahora, a las lectoras que me apoyaron y comprendieron esta situación tan penosa, les agradezco su comprensión, sus palabras de animos y sus comentarios. En serio los valoro y aprecio su fé en el fic.

Bien ahora paso a informar que el siguiente capitulo estará listo dentro de poco, y que tendrá obvias incongruencias medicas, dadas las razones explicadas previamente.

Saludos y pasen un excelente sábado.

Pd. ¿sabian que los fics donde se usan terminos de derecho, son los mas incongruentes, y los fickers casi no investigan sobre terminos legales? ... Y no he visto a los abogados hacer tanto Jaleo al respecto...

Yo solo digo.


	32. Sala de espera

LOS PERSONAJES Y SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

ADVERTENCIA: POR FALTA DE TIEMPO Y SUEÑO…..ESTE FIC, LOS TERMINOS, LAS SITUACIONES MEDICAS Y LA TRAMA SON MERO INVENTO ALEJADO DE LA REALIDAD.

HOLA CHICAS, SIENTO LA DEMORA. PERO NO ME CULPEN A MI. CULPEN A MI JEFE QUE ME HA PEDIDO IMPOSIBLES ESTA SEMANA Y ME TUVO PEGADA AL TRABAJO.

* * *

— ¿Hasta Dónde está la sala de espera? —

La pregunta de Mina rompió el silencio en el pasillo. El sonido del paso apresurado de sus amigos, las respiraciones agitadas y las caras de angustia la estaban poniendo de los nervios.

Llegaron al fin a la enorme estancia, el lugar era muy amplio. Contaba con hermosos ventanales que ofrecían una vista de los soberbios y bien cuidados jardines del hospital. Las sillas parecían muy cómodas y abundaban en el lugar. A Rei le recorrió un escalofrió tan solo de pensar que el hospital no había escatimado en la comodidad de los asientos por la simple razón de que en esa sala los familiares sufrían de largas horas de espera que podían sentirse como eternas Y brindarles confort era lo mínimo que se podía hacer cuando tu familiar se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

— ¿Cómo esta Haruka, Darién? — pregunto serena demandantemente en cuanto vio la cabellera pelinegra de su esposo. Darién al verla le abrió los brazos para que se acunara en ellos, ahí la heredera de los Tsukino se permitió llorar por primera vez — ¡no me digas nada malo! —

Darién guardo silencio. El resto se temió lo peor.

—¡Darién! Responde algo— exigió Lita pero el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza

—no sé nada, no me dejaron entrar a quirófano y me dijeron que esperara aquí. Nadie ha salido a decirme nada. —

— ¿pero tu como la viste? Estuviste en el helicóptero con ella. — pregunto Mina impaciente.

—bueno….su escala Glasgow ascendió dos puntos antes de entrar a cirugía, lo cual es bueno. Y Si la doctora está familiarizada con la técnica de…—

—No, no nos hables como un doctor… ¡carajo! — exigió Mina llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz—Darién ¿Cómo está tu amiga? —

Darién miro las caras expectantes de sus amigos, comprendió que en estos casos lo mejor era decir la verdad y con los términos más sencillos.

—viene grave, pero tiene posibilidades de salir adelante. Aunque tiene hemorragia interna…si es controlada a tiempo puede sobrevivir, pero lo que me preocupa es la boca, no viene nada bien, les aviso esto porque tenemos que prepararnos. Vienen meses de rehabilitación para ella, y no serán agradables…. —

—Precisamente tenía que dañarse la boca— murmuro Mina sentándose con una sensación insoportable de malestar. Haruka tendría que soportar una dura prueba de ahora en adelante. Pues ella más que nadie conocía la inseguridad de su amiga en cuanto a su sonrisa.

Todos en la sala de espera guardaron angustioso silencio, cada uno tomo su lugar en la sala. Y se ensimismaron en sus pensamientos. Deseando que su amiga saliera bien librada de esta situación. Michiru miro al resto del grupo con cautela. Se sentía tan excluida. Haruka era el único punto de unión que tenía con esas chicas. Y ahora ella estaba ahí parada sin atinar a hacer nada, mientras veía a todas esas chicas cerrar filas en torno a ellas.

Miro a su lado y vio que incluso Hotaru estaba siendo consolada a Kalevi, Atenea y Lumi. El niño la tenía bien afianzada con sus brazos. Y los adultos hacían lo propio platicando con ella, dándole sonrisas confortables y palabras de aliento. Se sintió de pronto como una de las peores madres de la historia. Su hija estaba en esa sala de espera con los ojos llenos de miedo y ella era la que debería de tranquilizarla y abrazarla. Pero su incapacidad para reaccionar hacía que unos vecinos a quienes habían visto solo tres o cuatro veces, se encargaran de esas labores por ella. Se sintió como una completa basura.

Y para aumentar aún más su malestar, Un sentimiento de soledad comenzó a aplastarle la moral. Las amigas de Haruka y sus novios, habían hecho un fuerte en torno a ellos. Estaba claro al verlas ahí sentadas en silencio y tomadas de las manos….que ella y su hija no pertenecían ahí. No sin Haruka presente.

La soledad de Michiru hizo que comenzara un recuento de las situaciones angustiantes de su vida, no se le venía a la mente ningún grupo de amigos, ni ninguna persona que pusiera en "stop" su vida, solo para reconfortarla, no hubo ninguna mejor amiga que la consolara cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Hotaru con tan solo dieciocho años, ni hubo ningún pariente que intercediera por ella ante sus padres furiosos cuando la echaron de su hogar, no hubo ningún brazo protector que la resguardara cuando su marido llegaba en las noches para descargar su ira y frustración con ella. No, durante toda su vida no pudo contar con nadie que la apoyara Y este era el mejor ejemplo, de los dos grupos evidentes que se habían formado, ella se encontraba en medio sin poder encajar en ninguno.

Bueno, si era sincera si hubo alguien que lo había dado todo por ella, quien no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecerle su apoyo….

Haruka….Haruka le había demostrado que era una persona que acudiría en su blanco corcel a salvarla siempre, al fin había encontrado ese apoyo que en secreto tanto había anhelado y ahora podría perder la vida. Michiru suspiro largamente. Se sentó en un rincón apartado a esperar noticias mientras hacía a un lado el sentimiento de malestar. Necesitaba alejar todos esos sentimientos negativos de su cabeza.

* * *

—doctora Mizuno, me dijeron que estaba operando. Decidí venir a echar una mirada. ¿Todo en orden? —

Amy Mizuno, poso durante un breve segundo su mirada en los ojos de la alta jefa de cirugía. Eran unos ojos de un color azul muy característico. Un rasgo que siempre había admirado, a pesar de que muchos decían que había heredado el mismo color. Los de su madre siempre le parecieron más hermosos aunque esta vez, estaban cargados de cierta preocupación.

—tan en orden como puede ser un paciente estrellado contra el asfalto. Pero si, está por ahora bajo control— contesto Amy.

—bien. ¿No les molesta que me quede a observar un poco más? — La jefa de cirugía miro a los cirujanos— ¿Doctora Mizuno, Doctor Kaminaga? —

—En lo absoluto. Es un honor tener aquí a la jefa de cirugía. — contesto el hombre. Y Amy juraría que una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, pero no tenía la certeza ya que el cubre bocas le impedía ver más allá del rostro—Pobre chica, además de los niños me da lástima ver a jóvenes con toda la vida por delante sufrir algo como esto. Uno no termina de acostumbrarse— menciono el doctor Kaminaga como si comentara que el clima le molestaba. Sus ojos se fijaron un segundo en la residente más prometedora— ¿o qué opina usted doctora Mizuno? ¿Cree que podrá con el tiempo acostumbrarse a ver pacientes destrozados y con el cuerpo hecho pedazos? Tengo entendido que ha elegido traumatología como su especialidad —

La residente más destacada del hospital ni siquiera miro a Kaminaga. La doctora Mizuno se encontraba atenta a cada centímetro de la anatomía de su paciente dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier eventualidad.

— El Doctor Zoycite asegura que es posible— contesto Amy— mi opinión particular puedo contestarle que no sentir nada solo me impedirá sentir la pasión para salvarle la vida a mi paciente a toda costa—

—Puede ser doctora— dijo el doctor kaminaga contento de haber terminado de suturar, miro a la paciente un momento. Era una mujer muy atractiva, se veía a leguas a pesar de tener el rostro tan hinchado y con aquellos traumas bucales, solo esperaba que el doctor Miyagi pudiera reparar todo el desastre que era la boca, lo esperaba con todo su corazón porque era una paciente joven—es una lástima que algunos no se detengan a pensar el regalo tan hermoso que es la vida y le resten valor de tal manera que sean descuidados y despreocupados. Es molesto ver tanta irresponsabilidad—

—Conozco a la paciente, no creo que haya sido un descuido. Un accidente quizá, pero la chica que conocí no era ninguna mujer temeraria— confeso Amy todos voltearon escandalizados ante esa afirmación. En especial la doctora Mizuno quien no despego la vista de su hija. Amy alzo la cabeza y se enfrentó a los muy enojados y fríos ojos azules de su madre.

— ¡¿conoce personalmente a la paciente y no dijo nada, doctora Mizuno?! ¿Por qué no lo cambio de doctor? — exclamo escandalizada, Amy negó con la cabeza

—lo intente, el doctor zoycite se ha negado tajantemente a atender a la paciente por lo tanto no tuve otra opción. Además fue compañera mía en la preparatoria durante un corto periodo de tiempo, después nos cambiamos de ciudad porque a pesar de que estaba muy feliz en la preparatoria Mugen, mi madre quiso avanzar en su carrera. Ese es el único acercamiento que tuve con esta paciente, fueron unos pocos meses — declaro Amy sin percatarse de la mirada dolida de su madre al referirse a ella como si fuera otra persona.

La doctora Amy se separó lentamente de la paciente y se estiro un poco. Movió la cabeza para así tronarse el cuello, las enfermeras no tardaron en acercarse y limpiar el sudor de su frente y ofrecerle un poco de agua. Amy se acercó de nuevo a la paciente para continuar su trabajo.

—bueno, y unos años después la volví a ver….en la gala del premio Lasker de hace dos años yo acompañaba a mi madre, aunque solo pude verla a lo lejos—

— ¿la paciente asistió a la ceremonia del premio Lasker? — La doctora Mizuno agradeció traer el cubre bocas para que su personal no se diera cuenta de la cara de estúpida que seguramente estaba poniendo— ¿no es muy joven para ser una doctora de ese calibre? —

—No lo es, ella era la acompañante de la doctora Setsuna Meioh quien acudió a recibir su premio. Por lo que supe en esa cena….están comprometidas. —

Todos los especialistas en el quirófano sintieron como si alguien les hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, de repente Amy se vio atravesada por la mirada de todo el personal. La doctora Mizuno miro a su hija sin podérselo creer. Repitió la pregunta a riesgo de parecerle una idiota a todo su equipo pero necesitaba estar segura.

—Amy, ¿estás diciéndome que esta chica es la prometida o tal vez sea la esposa de la doctora Setsuna Meioh? ¿Setsuna Meioh?…. ¿Heredera de la familia Meioh? —

—Si—

En cuanto escucho esa afirmación, La doctora Mizuno dio media vuelta para ordenarle a un enfermero que estaba colocando las radiografías para el doctor Miyagi.

—¡TÚ! Ve a directamente a buscar a los jefes de Trauma, ortopedia, maxilofacial y cardiología ¡rápido! — El enfermero salió disparado, Mizuno solo se acercó a su hija—debiste haberme dicho eso antes— susurro con voz molesta—iré a lavarme. Aquí no morirá esta paciente, no seremos el hospital que deje morir a la prometida de ningún Meioh— sentencio Mizuno ignorando las miradas dolidas de la residente de traumatología más brillante del hospital y del doctor Kaminaga, un muy buen cirujano ortopédico pero no tan bueno como el jefe del departamento quien siempre le había opacado con una triste sombra.

La mirada azul de la resiente se encontró con la mirada ámbar del doctor. Ambos se entendieron inmediatamente: esta era su paciente. Ellos eran los doctores que le estaban salvando la vida y así viniera el dios de la medicina bajado del cielo, si ellos podían con el trabajo entonces no cederían terreno.

* * *

—Mina, venimos en cuanto nos mandaste el mensaje. ¿Ya hay noticias? — Mina negó la cabeza a sus padres.

—ninguna, no saben nada aun—

—Iré a buscar al jefe del hospital y…. — Mina volvió a negar la cabeza ante la propuesta de su padre.

—lo intente todo. Mover influencias, dar generosas "donaciones", gritar y amenazar como loca. Nada funciona. Creo que esta vez no saben nada—

—eso es buena señal cariño— declaro Minako al ver los ojos llorosos de su hija. Con su amor de madre la envolvió entre sus brazos—significa que sigue en cirugía, no todo está perdido. Si algo malo hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos—

—Tienes razón, lo mejor es esperar un rato más—

— ¿Qué hora es? — serena abrió lentamente sus azules ojos. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido y Darién la cobijaba entre sus brazos con cariño. Conocía a su mujer y no es que fuera tan egoísta como para dormir en una situación como esa, sino que serena tendía a evadir la realidad durmiendo. Un mecanismo de autodefensa que encontraba fascinante y triste a la par.

—han pasado cuatro horas desde que entro a cirugía. Tranquila aún no hay noticias— contesto Serenity a su lado. La matriarca de los Tsukino había llegado hacia una hora, y ahora cobijaba con sus cálidos brazos a su nieta quien también había sido vencida por el sueño y el aburrimiento de permanecer en un hospital por tanto tiempo. Y es que para una niña de cinco años, cuatro horas sin ningún tipo de movimiento, era una eternidad.

—¡pero qué clase de hospital es este! — rugió Rei roja de indignación. — es para que ya hubiera salido una enfermera siquiera para decirnos que está viva. ¡Pero yo voy a solucionar esto! —

—no, no ¡espera! Estas muy alterada— Nicolás se interpuso entre ella y la cabina de trabajo social.

— ¡fuera de mi camino! —

—Rei, por favor. Nicolás tiene razón, no es buen momento ni lugar para provocar una pelea. Pueden hasta corrernos. Deja que nosotros hablemos. — Lita miro a Rei con ojos llenos de autoridad. Para su alivio y el del joven prometido, Rei se sentó mientras murmuraba una serie de palabrotas. Los dos chicos no queriendo abusar de su suerte se dirigieron a la cabina de trabajo social.

—disculpe, queremos saber de nuestra amiga. Se llama Haruka Tenoh y nos preguntábamos si…. —

La empleada ni siquiera miro a los dos chicos, se limitó a teclear en su computadora y hablar con voz monocorde

—Haruka Tenoh, ingresada a las 12:47. Sigue en cirugía, en cuanto salga la doctora…Mizuno se encargara de dar información. —

Nicolás tenía cara de querer matar a la mujer, pero lita reacciono a tiempo y lo atrajo hacia ella.

— ¡Lita, porque me jalas. Me hubieras dejado contestarle a esa arpía lo que se merece— Nicolás fulmino a la chica, pero está más bien parecía en su mundo — ¿Lita? —

— ¿Mizuno? ¿De dónde conozco ese apellido? — se preguntaba Lita sin hacerle caso al prometido de su amiga. Nicolás solo alzo una ceja sin entender que pasaba.

* * *

—la próxima vez que tengas una paciente de esta importancia, no te lo calles. Si me entero que hiciste esto a propósito, Me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible doctora Mizuno— rugió el doctor zoycite muy cerca de Amy en actitud intimidante, algunos miraron al jefe de trauma con desaprobación, otros con molestia y algunos más con miedo. Amy por su parte siguió ocupada en su paciente. — a ver, ya es todo. Iras a revisar mis postoperatorios. Ahora—

—Doctora Mizuno. ¿Por qué el Doctor Zoycite quiere quitarme mi paciente? ¿Por ser el jefe de cirugía me impedirá operar? No he cometido error alguno y se me quitara la cirugía….¿así tan campante? —

La doctora Mizuno no alcanzo a responder cuando zoycite ya estaba abriendo la boca.

—No es eso, es que usted no está capacitada para un paciente de esta envergadura y…. —

—usted dijo que sí. Lo dijo en esa azotea hace unas horas, me cedió a la paciente cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser un buen doctor. Y ahora que sabe de quien se trata, quiere llevarse todo el crédito…. —

—oiga—

—yo la salve, la estoy salvando en estos momentos. Usted no puede entrar a una cirugía, de la cual no conoce la situación, no sabe que es lo que he estado haciendo en estas cuatro horas ni los problemas a los que me enfrentado. Cambiar de cirujano justo ahora podría ser contraproducente. Tengo todo bajo control….si necesito ayuda, se la pediré. Mientras tanto usted puede esperar…. —

—Pero…. —

—Doctor zoycite…. — declaro la Jefa de cirugía con cierto tono orgulloso de ver como su propia hija, una humilde residente le daba una lección a aquel soberbio hombre —la doctora Mizuno tiene razón, usted y los demás estamos esperando cualquier eventualidad. Venga con nosotros y estudie el caso por si hay algún contratiempo. —

El hombre miro a Amy con toda la rabia de la que era capaz, Amy se limitó a ignorarlo.

—descuide doctora Mizuno, la estamos cubriendo— comento la jefa. Amy soltó un suspiro y miro a su madre con reproche.

—solo porque es una Meioh —

— ¿disculpa? —

—oh nada, jefa. Solo decía que están todos los jefes aquí, porque se trata de una Meioh. No quieren fallar. Pero si se tratara de una chica cualquiera, hubieran dejado que una residente la operara, y si la paciente moría no habría nada que pudiéramos hacer. Son las reglas de la vida. Yo solo digo que las influencias son malas—

—Doctora Mizuno, se está pasando de la raya—

Amy ya no dijo nada al comentario de su madre, conocía ese tono cauteloso que acababa de emplear. Esto le acarrearía un problema personal y profesional muy grave, pero la residente se encontraba totalmente asqueada del cambio drástico que habían demostrado todos ante la parentela de su paciente.

—doctores, quería ver si la paciente ya está lista para que le ofrezca "mi trato especializado"…. Y ¿porque hay tanta gente aquí? —

—ya casi está listo doctor Miyagi. Puede ir a lavarse. —

El doctor ignoro a Amy y señalo la radiografía con gran interés, todos sus colegas lo imitaron.

— antes que nada dejen les explico…. ¿ven eso? ¿Aquí? ¡Con razón la paciente pudo murmurar algo! Esta condición es casi única, no creí ver algo así en toda mi carrera. Me iré a lavar enseguida, muero por ponerle las manos encima. —

El doctor Miyagi salió del quirófano con una gran sonrisa.

El sonido brutal y descontrolado ensordeció a Amy, quien volteo a ver la lectura de los aparatos.

—No es posible….— murmuro Amy tratando de contener la situación. Mizuno miro a su hija luchar por la vida de su paciente, pero estaba destinada al fracaso, no necesitaban inteligencia, necesitaban experiencia. Volteo al doctor zoycite con pesadez.

—bien doctor, puede entrar. Trabaje con la doctora Amy.

—Enseguida, jefa— contesto el doctor con una gran y burlona sonrisa de satisfacción. —necesito también otro traumatólogo por aquí. Esto va para largo—

— ¿Doctor Kaminaga?—

—ya casi termino—

—trate de apurarse, esto ahora solo le compete a los traumatólogos—

—¿ahora qué? — la jefa Mizuno volteo a ver al doctor Miyagi quien miraba horrorizado como la paciente estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Doctor Miyagi — la jefa Mizuno se acercó al cirujano maxilofacial— me temo que su intervención tendrá que esperar un rato más. —

El doctor Miyagi soltó un suspiro de fastidio, todo el quirófano estaba patas arriba. Y los cirujanos comenzaban a trabajar a marchas forzadas. De hecho zoycite comenzaba a tener esa cara de loca concentración que ponía siempre que el paciente estaba condenado. Negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo internamente porque su especialidad no tenía prioridad en estos momentos.

—doctores, más les vale salvar a esta paciente a toda costa. No tienen idea de que tan valiosa es. —

* * *

—Michiru….nosotros…. —

Los ojos color aguamarina se posaron en los hermosos ojos de Atenea. Los ojos de los dos adultos estaban llenos de pesar. Y por el gesto molesto de Lumi, no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar de qué se trataba.

—Se van…. —

—sí, tengo una visita importante en el departamento. Y es de vital importancia, nos da mucha pena. Pero estamos al pendiente y cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos a sus órdenes. — menciono Kalevi ceremoniosamente. Michiru asintió pero antes de contestar, Lumi la interrumpió hablando con molestia.

—Por eso te digo que me quedo con Hotaru— grito Lumi con desesperación mirando a sus padres que eran incapaces de concederle ese absurdo capricho a su hijo.

—Lumi, compórtate estas en un hospital. Además este no es un buen lugar para que estén unos niños—

—pero…—

—pero nada, no es correcto que te dejemos aquí. Vendrás con nosotros y no te estamos preguntando— declaro Kalevi con severidad mirando a su hijo rezongándole a su esposa.

—Disculpen— toda la familia volteo a ver a Michiru— ¿sería una molestia muy grande si les pido que lleven a Hotaru con ustedes?, tienen razón. Este no es lugar para una niña—

—Claro— la pareja contesto al unísono, Michiru sonrió agradecida y se apartó del lugar.

—bien, iré a decirle que se vaya con ustedes—

Michiru se acercó hasta la banca donde estaba sentada su hija. Al pasar al lado de las chicas, pudo percatarse de que Rei y Mina se encontraban discutiendo.

— ¡pero Mina, es la primer persona que debe de enterarse! —

—no creo que le de importancia, ¡Ya la conoces! Sería peor si le avisamos y no viene —

— ¡es su madre! —

Michiru decidió ignorar la conversación por un rato. Se quedó pensando un momento. ¿La madre de Haruka no estaba avisada de lo que pasaba? Eso era grave, pero de nuevo. Había muchas cosas que no sabía.

—Hotaru debemos hablar…. —

Michiru se sentó en la banca de a lado, Hotaru la miro con sus ojos violetas cargados de furia. Fue entonces que Michiru comprendió que su hija estaba demasiado molesta con ella. Trago saliva un momento, su hija era demasiado cruel cuando se molestaba.

— ¿recordaste por fin que existo? —

* * *

— ¿dice que se encontró a la doctora Setsuna en el premio Lasker? — comento el doctor zoycite, poniéndole a Amy los nervios de punta. Si el doctor fallaba o se le iba la mano de más con esa pinza…la paciente volvería a desangrarse. Y todavía aquel hombre la miraba con fijeza esperando por su respuesta como si la vida de una persona no estuviera en sus manos literalmente. Amy con voz queda por el nervio, atino a contestar.

—hace unos años, me sorprende lo joven que era. Muchos doctores ganan los premios casi al final de su carrera cuando ya se han dedicado a la investigación, pero la doctora Setsuna apenas estaba iniciando y ya llevaba muchos reconocimientos incluso cuando era residente, es de admirar—

Zoycite rio ante el tono lleno de admiración de Amy

—no es de sorprenderse. Según lo que cuentan los rumores…Setsuna Meioh es el típico caso del adoctrinamiento temprano. Sus padres son unos doctores brillantes y no conforme con eso es la heredera de una de las familias más importantes en el campo de la medicina. Sabían que ella iba a ser la cabeza de los Meioh, heredaría todos los hospitales y su destino era ser una gran doctora. Por lo que sus padres desde muy pequeña la introdujeron al mundo de la anatomía, de las ciencias y la biología. La jodida cría aun no sabía escribir y ya se sabía todas las partes del cuerpo humano, huesos, músculos, tendones, órganos…todo—

Algunos doctores soltaron la risa ante el comentario del doctor.

—Parece que está muy interesado en la biografía de la doctora—

—Así es— dijo zoycite con seriedad— es interesante como con tan solo con doce años pudiera sorprender y asistir a cursos de primeros auxilios, y que a sus quince años tuviera una carrera técnica en enfermería. Toda su vida tuvo infinidad de tutores, todos ellos cirujanos respetados. Su educación siempre fue enfocada a la medicina, brillo en la facultad de medicina muchísimo más que el jodido sol en primavera. Tanto que decidieron adelantarle un par de años. Lo mismo pasó con su internado donde su nombre ya estaba escrito en varios artículos de revistas prestigiosas, pero donde más brillo fue en su residencia, Donde una de sus investigaciones gano su primer premio Wolf. Algo que ni la niña genio en Japón pudo conseguir. — zoycite miro a Amy con cierto dejo de burla—Con una carrera como esa, con todas las posibilidades a tu alcance ¿tú no hubieras sido una doctora importantísima a estas alturas? Setsuna Meioh tenía tu edad cuando recibió su segundo premio Wolf y fue nominada a su primer Lasker —

—la medicina se trata de estudio y mucha dedicación — reconoció Amy— pero si no se nace con ese talento y vocación ni todos los estudios del mundo te podrán ayudar, la doctora Setsuna es una gran doctora porque nació para serlo. Si ella no tuviera talento no destacaría tanto ni con la familia que tiene. Para ser Un cirujano pediátrico se necesita demasiado talento, la comunidad médica solo eligen a lo mejor de lo mejor. No cualquiera lo logra, así tenga mil apellidos célebres —

—Puede ser. Eso no quita el hecho de que mataría por estar en sus zapatos. Por dios, lo último que supe es que cuando termino sus residencias su padre le regalo un hospital. ¡Un hospital para que ella trabajara! Se dan cuenta. Y aun así la doctora cada que puede ser larga a áfrica a atender niños en pobreza extrema. Que desperdicio, si estuviera en su lugar me iría a comer el mundo. —

—Eso es muy Hedonista doctor— contesto Amy

—Puede ser, pero Setsuna Meioh teniendo todos sus recursos puede hacer maravillas en su carrera, ganar premios cada año, el jodido Nobel si quisiera. Pero la doctora solo pierde tiempo en atender a esos niños que de todas maneras morirán por la baja taza de vida….solo está posponiendo la agonía de esos pobres inocentes—

Todos en el quirófano voltearon a ver al doctor zoycite, sabían que era un bastardo. Pero aun así no estaban preparados para escuchar ese comentario tan cruel. Amy miro a su superior con algo parecido al desprecio.

—eso es muy cruel, incluso para usted. —

— ¿a usted le gustaría irse de este hospital tan avanzado, con tecnología de punta y todas las comodidades, Solo para irse al descampado en áfrica a atender pacientes en condiciones lamentables y en medio de un solazo horrible? Porque tal como la doctora Setsuna Meioh exige a las naciones unidas, todos los doctores recién graduados del mundo, deben ir un año completo a comunidades abandonadas. Gracias a dios que las naciones unidas no tomaron en serio la propuesta de esa loca—

—pienso que un doctor debe ir a donde lo necesitan, no a donde se sienta cómodo. Eso solo anima a jóvenes sin vocación a estudiar la carrera por dinero y prestigio— Amy miro al doctor zoycite con verdadera aversión. Percibió la gran sonrisa detrás del cubre bocas del doctor.

— ¿y aquí no la necesitan? La prometida de Meioh está siendo salvada por unos doctores conchudos que prefieren la buena vida, en este hospital lleno de lujo. Eso no sucedería si estuviéramos en áfrica. ¿O si doctora? —

El sonido alarmante de los aparatos volvió a sonar estruendosamente.

— ¿otra vez? esto no es posible. — declaro el doctor zoycite. — Esta pobre no tiene salvación—

Amy miro con desaprobación al doctor, antes de gritar mil y un ordenes, ella estaba determinada a utilizar todos los recursos posibles para salvar a esta paciente, le costara lo que costara.

—doctora Mizuno…esta paciente no…—

— ¡la vamos a salvar!... — contesto Amy fulminando con la mirada a su compañero. — ¡vamos a salvarla! —

* * *

— ¡no quiero! —

—Hotaru, por favor. No se trata de que si quieres, este no es un sitio para ti. —

Michiru intentaba razonar con su hija, pero nunca espero que se encontrara con una negativa tan tajante. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando masajearse las sienes. Su hija nunca había desobedecido alguna de sus órdenes.

— ¡no me importa! ¡No me voy a ir! —

—hija…por favor, necesitas entender que…—

— ¿¡entender que!?...¡a ti no te importa Haruka, no te importa nada de lo que le pase! ¡A MI SI ME IMPORTA!—

El escándalo que estaba montando Hotaru era tanto, que todos los presentes voltearon a verlas sorprendidos. Era para ellos inconcebible que la siempre correcta y silenciosa niña estuviera gritando a pleno pulmón y mirando con rabia a su madre.

— ¡claro que me importa Haruka! Por eso estoy aquí—

— ¡no es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Te conozco!— Hotaru tuvo el atrevimiento de señalar a su madre con un dedo acusador— te la has pasado sentada en un rincón sin parar de pensar, seguramente estabas pensando en lo miserable que es tu vida, en que no tienes a nadie, porque así eres de egoísta. Seguro que en el fondo ni siquiera te importa si Haruka vive o muere, ni siquiera te importa si estoy asustada o triste…..¡lo único que siempre te ha importado has sido tú! —

Michiru miro a su hija con pavor, estaba irreconocible. Sabía que su hija tenía un carácter en el fondo muy fuerte, pero nunca en su vida había llegado a ser tan cruel. Y luego como toque de gracia, Hotaru la miro con rabia.

—la que sobra aquí eres tú, madre. Creo que eres la única que no te importa si Haruka vive o muere. Es más, creo que en el fondo te gustaría que muriera….sería un excelente agregado a la "trágica" vida de Michiru kaioh….—

El sonido de la bofetada que Michiru le propino a Hotaru resonó en toda la sala de espera. Algunos adultos miraban la escena totalmente estupefactos, primero en escuchar a una niña tan pequeña exponer a su madre con tan hirientes palabras y luego esa bofetada de Michiru que pecaba de haber sido MUY severa.

Hotaru tenía oculto su rostro con algunos mechones de cabello que se habían desordenado. Volteo el rostro lentamente para enfrentarse a Michiru cuyos ojos color aguamarina resplandecían de tan molestos. Hotaru sintió un pequeño escalofrió, nunca en su vida su madre le había pegado y mucho menos la había mirado con tanta molestia. Parecía que quisiera taladrarla con la mirada. Por un momento la cordura había regresado a Hotaru, esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida y el coraje volvió a la niña quien no tardo en corresponder el duelo de miradas.

—SOY TU MADRE…. —siseo Michiru tan sedosamente como un basilisco, sin dejarse intimidar con el golpe que le dio a su hija. La miraba con severidad pero en el fondo deseaba agacharse, abrazar a su hija y pedirle perdón por haberla abofeteado. Apretó los puños para darse valor y no ceder ante las ganas — y si tu madre te esta ordenando que te vayas de aquí….tú lo haces, sin chistar, sin reproches y sin más escenas. ¿Entendido Hotaru? —

La niña asintió.

—te vas a ir con Kalevi y Atenea, ellos te dejaran en el departamento. Quiero que por favor estés en tu cuarto. ¿Entendido Hotaru? —

Hotaru volvió a asentir.

—Bien, puedes irte ya— Michiru miro a sus vecinos quienes estaban a poca distancia fingiendo no existir. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron los finlandeses asintieron. Atenea tuvo el tino de tomarle a Hotaru una de sus manitas. Lumi hizo lo propio y se acercó a su amiga. Antes de dar media vuelta Hotaru poso sus ojos en su madre.

—Te odio— dijo la niña y después dio media vuelta.

Todos en la sala de espera miraban a Michiru totalmente impactados. Mina fue la única con el valor para acercarse a ella y pudo percatarse de las gruesas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de ese bello rostro.

—iré por un café Michiru. ¿Te traigo uno? —

—No, iré al baño—

— ¿segura? —

—Sí, permiso—

Michiru se encamino al baño de mujeres, puso seguro a la puerta y se miró al espejo. Su hija había tenido razón.

Era una mujer egoísta.

Haruka estaba en un cuarto de operaciones y ella lo único que hacía era lamentarse como niña pequeña el haber estado tan sola. Era probable que Haruka se enfrentara a un infierno los próximos meses y ella en lo único que podía pensar era en que nadie le había ayudado en su vida. Incluso su hija había tenido razón en que aunque le doliera y sufriera…no le importaría que Haruka muriera en este hospital esta noche. Secretamente eso engrandecería el papel de víctima en desgracia con el que se sentía tan cómoda

Miro su lloroso reflejo. Se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a respirar para serenarse. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que pudo controlar sus sollozos. Se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban aun rebeldes en su rostro. Y su reflejo ahora la miraba con decisión. Michiru se acercó lo más que pudo al espejo.

—basta de ser una víctima Michiru, no naciste para este papel. Las personas que quieres te necesitan. Tu hija te necesita, Haruka te necesita. Debes hacerte más fuerte…..basta de llorar. Es hora de que comiences a crecer—

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Realmente para ya no tener que leer reviews de gente descontenta tuve que deshacer el capítulo y reescribirlo. Así que este cap. tiene lo menos posible de términos técnicos. Creo que con eso y con la nota del capítulo anterior ya queda todo solucionado.**

 **Se que este capitulo estuvo totalmente denso, y la pelea entre hotaru y michiru fue complicada de escribir. Y realmente titubee en ponerla.**

 **Muchos diran que una niña como hotaru no es capaz de ser cruel ni de enojarse. Pero déjenme recordarles que dentro de la cria, vive la dama 9. Es por eso que se me hizo prudente y factible agregar esa personalidad oculta de hotaru, que al enojarse la niña pierda la cabeza y diga unas verdades que de verdad duelan.**

 **Como verán esto dejo a michiru en que pensar y realmente es un punto de quiebre que experimentara nuestra michi, para convertirse en aquella que vimos en la serie.**

 **Sin mas que decirles, solo me queda darles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por esos reviews tan hermosos que me mandan. Realmente su apoyo en este fic es bien recibido y estoy agradecida y honrada por tanto apoyo y palabras de animo.**


	33. Lazos Familiares

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE COMENTARIOS Y SITUACIONES MEDICAS FICTICIAS, COMPLETAMENTE ALEJADAS DE LA REALIDAD Y ES MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO DE QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y DE QUIEN LO LEE.

* * *

La doctora Amy Mizuno corría por los pasillos del hospital tratando de ignorar a la fuente de gritos que en ese momento era el cirujano Maxilofacial más talentoso que Amy conocía.

—¡ Te exijo entrar a cirugía! Esto es altamente irregular, ¿no te das cuenta de que entre más tiempo pase, su maxilar se ve más comprometido? ¿Cómo piensas que podré arreglarlo si no opero de inmediato?—

Amy apretó la carpeta que llevaba, tratando de conseguir un poco de calma. Suspiro y se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a un indignado cirujano.

—si permito que entre a operar en este momento, no podrá sobrevivir ni cinco minutos en cirugía. Lo mejor en este caso es esperar transfusión de sangre y…. —

El doctor alzo la radiografía donde se mostraba los maxilares de la paciente, y los golpeo con violencia mientras miraba a la residente muy enojado.

— ¡mira estos maxilares! ¡Mira aquí!….¡aquí! ¿Crees que sobreviviría dos días con el maxilar inferior como lo tiene? ¡Esto es una urgencia doctora Mizuno! Esta paciente debe de ser operada ahora, quiero que…. — el doctor se llevó las manos a las sienes intentando calmarse —te exijo que quites tu orden de no operar, no puede estar con el maxilar así—

Amy miro al doctor Miyagi sin intimidarse, tomo las radiografías para observarlas con cuidado. Negó con la cabeza durante un par de segundos.

—la respuesta es: NO. Lo siento doctor, pero tanto el doctor zoycite como yo hemos ordenado no más operaciones, su cuerpo no las resistirá y con tanta pérdida de sangre, exponerla a otra intervención será su muerte. Espérese un par de días y será toda suya—

— ¿tiene idea de cuánto dolor va a experimentar una vez que se despierte? ¡Es inhumano dejarla así! —

—se le ha inducido el coma, no sentirá nada —

El doctor Miyagi comenzó a parpadear confuso.

— ¿le indujo un coma? Bien, así no se moverá tanto…pero dejar el maxilar completamente en este estado le traerá consecuencias irreparables…—

—se le atendió el maxilar, el doctor Takeushi lo ha estabilizado por ahora. No es la mejor opción pero era la única que teníamos—

— ¿se ha trabajado el maxilar? ¿No se me consulto? Pero…. —

Amy soltó una mueca de disculpa ante la indignación de su compañero. Conocía la impotencia que sentía. Kenzo Miyagi era el mejor cirujano maxilofacial de Japón. Pero su juventud estaba en su contra. Siendo continuamente opacado y aventajado por sus colegas que ya llevaban años en el campo, por no mencionar al jefe de cirugía quien era el que se llevaba todas las palmas y felicitaciones por el trabajo excelente de su cirujano estrella. Algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a ella con el doctor zoycite, pero Amy decidió no profundizar en esos pensamientos.

—lo lamento doctor, el jefe de cirugía estaba ahí y yo…. —

—comprendo doctora, no hace falta decir más. ¿Me permitirá hacerle una consulta a su paciente? Quisiera verificar que el trabajo del doctor takeushi sigue siendo impecable—

Amy asintió, conocía la forma de conducirse del doctor Miyagi. Quería asegurarse de que todo se hubiera hecho a la perfección, y la perfección en cuanto a cirugía maxilofacial, era un secreto a voces que era algo solamente alcanzado por Kenzo Miyagi.

—adelante doctor, puede hacerla. —

El doctor Miyagi se retiró al escuchar el permiso y Amy se acercó a un mostrador donde termino de hacer sus anotaciones para archivar el expediente de Haruka Tenoh. Tomo la tarjeta de emergencias de la paciente con los nombres y los números a quienes se debían marcar en caso de accidente. En la primera se exhibía el imponente nombre de Setsuna Meioh y a un lado el número telefónico con la Lada de estados unidos.

En la segunda opción se mostraba el nombre de **Amara Tenoh** junto a un número telefónico japonés. Amy se lo pensó un momento, debería de darle la orden a la trabajadora social para que se pusiera en contacto con sus familiares. Estampo sus dedos en el mostrador como si estuviera tecleando furiosamente. Decidió al final el nombre de Amara Tenoh, desconocía si era su madre, su hermana o alguna Tía. Pero sin duda ellos eran los familiares directos. Ya que hasta donde ella sabía, La doctora Setsuna y su paciente aun no contraían nupcias por lo tanto era más prudente hablar con esta tal Amara y dejar que ella se comunicara con los parientes políticos.

—Póngase en contacto con el contacto número dos de la paciente Haruka Tenoh y avísele que está en el hospital y que acaba de salir de cirugía—

La trabajadora social tomo la tarjeta de emergencias.

—Enseguida doctora, por cierto hay personas que están preguntando por su paciente. Están en la sala de espera número 3—

—bien, iré a atender—

Amy comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, tal vez era Setsuna Meioh. Sonaba Lógico, después de todo era su prometida y quizá estaban de viaje por aquí cuando ocurrió la tragedia. Respiro hondo y conto hasta diez. Setsuna Meioh era una autoridad en el campo de la medicina y estar frente a semejante monstruo seguro seria aterrador. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Y Amy se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su madre.

—ah doctora Mizuno, ha tardado bastante desde que me Salí de su quirófano, ¿Cómo salió su cirugía? —

—La intervención fue exitosa. Logramos parar la hemorragia a tiempo, la paciente entro en paro cuatro veces pero sigue con vida. Ortopedia fue muy rápida y estabilizo la tibia y el peroné, aunque el antebrazo se puso difícil, tuve que tomar la decisión de parar las intervenciones ya que la paciente había perdido demasiada sangre y si continuábamos seguramente fallecería, el cirujano maxilofacial accedió a intervenir una vez que la paciente se estabilice y este más fuerte para la cirugía. —

—venia demasiado mal y usted la ha salvado, he escuchado que usted no se rindió para salvarla. Ha sido un éxito entonces. La felicito doctora— declaro mizuno mirando a su retoño con velado orgullo. —En ese caso contacte con los Meioh inmediatamente para comunicarle sus progresos—

—Doctora, he decidido llamar a sus parientes más cercanos…—

—sabía que tomarías esa decisión Amy, pero ya me he encargado de llamarles por mi cuenta. Ellos ya saben que la paciente sufrió un accidente, ahora solo están a la espera de tu llamada—

—con todo respeto Jefa, yo creo que…. —

— ¡Aquí no importa lo que creas! Tu deber es informar a los contactos, te estoy diciendo que tú hables con la familia Meioh y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Porque tú eres una residente, estas aprendiendo aun y en este caso es una orden de la jefa, del jefe, de tu jefe, de tu jefe ¿quedo claro Doctora Mizuno? —

—Si Doctora—

—Muy bien, buen trabajo doctora mizuno—

Amy se giró a la enfermera

—por favor avisen al número de emergencia de la paciente e informen que acaba de salir de cirugía. Con carácter urgente. Y si habla la familia Meioh…avísenme de inmediato por favor. Iré a la sala de espera a dar explicaciones. —

—Si doctora—

Amy se quitó el gorro quirúrgico con cansancio. Como le fastidiaba tener que lidiar con asuntos políticos en el hospital. Era obvio que su madre insistía contactarse con la familia Meioh para adjudicarse el haber salvado a uno de los suyos…o bueno a la prometida de uno de los suyos. Nada menos que la prometida de la heredera universal. Tan solo el despliegue de elementos que estuvieron a disposición de Haruka solo por ser una Meioh la dejo bastante sorprendida…e indignada que se le diera un trato tan preferencial solo por ser pariente de alguien importante. Suspiro fatigada.

—Familiares de Haruka Tenoh—

—nosotros…—

Amy mizuno alzo la ceja ante el enorme grupo que acompañaba a su paciente. Se sorprendió incluso de ver al grupo de amigas con las que había salido un par de veces en la preparatoria. Esto era una sorpresa bastante grata, las chicas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Ahí estaba Serena con sus inconfundibles chongos que parecían dos bombones, a su lado estaba Rei mirándola impaciente con los ojos llenos de coraje por haber tardado tanto en aparecer, La chica Idol de la prepa se acercó con la cara angustiada, por lo visto su amistad con Haruka ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte, Amy las recordaba vagamente, saltándose las clases un par de veces, comiendo en los jardines de la escuela y bromeando acerca de tonterías.

Parada y con los brazos cruzados se encontraba Lita Kino, era inconfundible para ella, estaba ahora muchísimo más alta y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, Amy la recordaba con el cabello suelto y le pareció que había dejado de ser regordeta, ahora lita tenía un cuerpo completamente escultural que seguro habría dejado mudo a cualquiera. Las observo con atención, habían cambiado apenas y un poco. Pero las expresiones despreocupadas y alegres habían desaparecido, ahora la miraban con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¿mu…rio? — pregunto una chica rubia de cabello lacio y ojos azules, era Mina. Amy negó con la cabeza.

Al parecer se encontraban lo suficientemente asustadas y estresadas para darse cuenta de que la conocían. O bueno siendo justas, ella solo estuvo compartiendo con ellas solo un semestre, era natural que se olvidaran de ella. Puesto que el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntas, Amy se la paso estudiando antes que salir con ellas a divertirse. Solo se juntaba con ellas para pasar los recesos con alguien y ellas habían sido lo suficientemente buenas y pacientes para aceptarla en el grupo.

—Está fuera de peligro—

El alma les volvió al cuerpo a todos los presentes.

—Por ahora…. — declaro Amy mirándolas con seriedad—Hemos detenido las hemorragias internas y tuvo varios paros cardiacos en la cirugía…. —

Las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca con la angustia. Pero Amy volvió a tranquilizarlas

—afortunadamente logramos reanimarla, las fracturas que presentaba han sido estabilizadas, pero falta aún que los cirujanos maxilofaciales entren a repararle el maxilar inferior. Para eso necesitamos esperar un poco ya que…. —

—¿perdió mucha sangre verdad? — interrumpió Darién viendo a la doctora fijamente. —Necesitan que reponga fuerzas antes de intervenirla de nuevo—

—así es….y por eso vengo a hablar con ustedes también, desafortunadamente el tipo de sangre de la paciente es la más valiosa, necesitamos sangre O negativo. —

—Dios— Darién refunfuño poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esto no era posible, ¿Por qué Haruka de entre todas las sangres, tenía en sus venas la Donadora universal y la receptora única? —

—Y la necesitamos con premura— dijo Amy mirando a Darién con lastima.

—bueno, ¿y por qué no se la dan? — Pregunto Mina sin entender el problema— podemos reponerla nosotros—

—Si— el respaldo Lita— donaremos toda la que necesiten, eso no es problema—

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—eso solo puede hacerse en otros países, en Japón se dictamino hace un año que la sangre O negativo solo puede dársele a un paciente, cuyos parientes estén donándola—

—bueno en ese caso comprémosla—contesto serena— ¿Cuántas necesita doctora? — Amy miro a Serena con pesar

—lo lamento, pero la nueva ley regula que la sangre más valiosa como son las A, B, Y O negativas, no se pueden vender. —

—¡como! —

—Necesitan conseguir donadores o pueden trasladarla a algún otro país donde se permita las donaciones de sangre de forma universal— contesto la doctora. —llámenme si necesitan algo—

— ¿podemos verla? — pregunto Michiru al fin diciendo algo.

—eh…— Amy se lo pensó unos momentos, esta chica era la popular de la escuela. Una mujer de tal belleza no se olvidaba jamás, aun así era desconcertante tenerla enfrente. Esta chica nunca tuvo nada que ver con las demás, ni siquiera sabían que existían las demás personas aparte de ella y su novio. Amy parpadeo un poco tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Que Kaioh pidiera ver a Haruka con tanta urgencia sí que era algo nuevo. Algo que jamás creyó que pasaría. Si bien recordaba Haruka presentaba un enamoramiento muy intenso por esa mujer, quizá al final había conseguido avanzar con ella….quien sabe que se había perdido pero parecía ser que era de mucho—no creo que sea prudente, acaba de salir de cirugía. Además la paciente esta…dormida—

—por eso, queremos estar ahí cuando despierte. — contesto Rei comenzando a fastidiarse de esa doctora tan negada. —seguro despertara confundida—

—No me entienden, lo que quiero decirles es que ella estará dormida hasta que vuelva a entrar a cirugía—

— ¿pero de qué habla? — pregunto Lita

— ¡le indujeron un coma! — Contesto Darién mirando a la doctora con severidad— le han inducido el coma—

Amy miro a los presentes con gesto de disculpa, algunos la veían asombrados, otras la miraban con horror y algunas más tenían cara de querer matarla.

—tiene el maxilar inferior sometido a una lesión de gravedad y esa Lesión no se ha tratado lo único que pudimos hacer fue fijarla con aparatos externos, pero su maxilar no se ha curado, cualquier movimiento por mínimo que sea le causara un dolor insoportable, aun con los analgésicos. —Intento razonar Amy —además le acabamos de atender dos fracturas, el dolor sería demasiado intenso. Lo mejor es dejarla descansar sin que se entere de nada—

—entiendo, le agradecemos doctora. —

—por nada, la enfermera de la recepción les dará toda la información que necesitan para cuando encuentren a un donador. O varios donadores. —

Amy se fue de la sala de espera dejando al grupo sin saber que decir o hacer.

—bien, buena noticia: Haruka sigue con vida. Mala noticia: Soy O positivo. — Declaro mina con abatimiento — ¿alguno de ustedes es O negativo y quiere revelarlo ahora? Sería muy beneficioso —

—soy AB POSITIVO, la sangre más inútil de todas, lo siento — declaro Rei derrotada, Nicolás tomo su mano con cariño. —y Nicolás es O POSITIVO—

—Yo soy O positivo, y Hotaru es AB—

—No, eso ni pensarlo Michiru— murmuro Darién mirando a Michiru, la pobre mujer parecía ida.

—soy A, y serena es A También— murmuro Darién. —bien, iré al hospital para ver si puedo conseguir donadores. — dicho esto se despidió de serena con un beso y salió del lugar.

—nosotros también podemos ir al templo y pedirle a la gente donaciones— opino Rei mirando a Nicolás quien asintió.

—sí, enseguida nos iremos, cualquier cosa les avisamos—

—yo también me retiro, iré a poner carteles en el restaurante de que necesitamos sangre, traeré unas mudas de ropa para nosotras y un poco de comida— murmuro lita y después salió del lugar.

Los chicos se marcharon dejando a serena, Mina, Y Michiru solas en la sala de espera, la abogada saco su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

— ¿Qué haces Mina? — pregunto serena sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo qué hago? Sobornare gente con sangre O negativo, les daré una suma que no se podrán negar. —

— ¿eso no es extorsión? —

—ay no lo digas tan feo serena, solo voy a recompensarles con dinero una muy buena acción. ¿O que quieres? ¿Que Haruka sea trasladada a otro país?—

— ¿y si platicamos con Setsuna? Tal vez ella pueda arreglarlo, recuerda que es una gran doctora también—

—Ay serena, Haruka necesita tener tres años para que Setsuna pueda atenderla— rezongo Mina— además no creo que sea prudente, si lo que ese estúpido nos dijo es cierto…la mujer ya debe tener permiso de maternidad—

—Disculpen…—ambas rubias voltearon a ver a la tímida dueña de esa voz, era cierto, se habían olvidado de Michiru. Y ahora la de cabellos aguamarina se encontraba viéndolas fijamente, no se había sentado.

—Necesito que alguien me preste dinero para un taxi—

— ¿¡ya te quieres ir?! — pregunto Mina muy indignada.

—Mina…— la voz de serena le indicaba que mejorara su carácter— seguro quiere ir a ver su hija, está en todo su derecho—

Mina Aino se acomodó en su silla con enfado. Vio como serena sacaba varios billetes y se los tendía

—no, no iré a la casa. Conozco a alguien que tiene sangre O negativo— murmuro Michiru, las chicas se pararon al instante.

— ¿¡conoces a alguien que es O negativo y no dijiste nada!? ¡¿No entiendes que esto urge?!. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —

—lo que pasa es que…—

—es que nada, vamos te acompañare a pedirla. ¿Quién es? —

—mi padre…. —murmuro Michiru completamente derrotada. Mina abrió mucho los ojos. Conocía la situación de Michiru y su padre levemente para darse cuenta que aquello no iba a ir nada bien y de pronto la idea de acompañar a Michiru con sus padres ya no era tan tentadora.

* * *

Kamui kaioh despertó esa mañana con la sensación de malestar en su pecho. El sonido del agua cayendo potentemente en la puerta de junto le indico que su mujer seguramente estaba llenando la bañera. Tomo de su guardarropa la ropa deportiva, dispuesto a iniciar la rutina. Jamás le admitiría a su mujer que había despertado con algún achaque, la conocía y la muy atrevida comenzaría a burlarse de él, decirle que ya estaba viejo era un golpe directo al ego del hombre atractivo que alguna vez fue. Aunque su mujer tenía razón. Estaba envejeciendo cada vez más rápido.

Comenzó a andar en la caminadora. Era hora de hacer arreglos. Como decía el dicho popular, Ni ella ni su esposa se cocían ya al primer hervor. ¿Pero arreglos para quién? ¿Quién era el digno heredero de una multinacional tan importante como la que el poseía?

Su heredera, la princesa adorada que tanto amaba había perdido completamente el rumbo de su vida. Su amor desmedido por aquel muchacho idiota la tenía completamente cegada. Lo más seguro es que desperdiciaría su fortuna que tanto le había costado conseguir, en los gustos y excesos de un hombre cuyo único mérito había sido seducir a su pequeña.

¿a quién dejarle entonces tanta riqueza?

¿A los directivos que ansiaban el momento de su muerte, solo para hacerse más ricos? ¿A los empleados que tanto lo odiaban para que solucionaran su vida y ni siquiera agradecieran el gesto? ¿A la beneficencia para que su nombre fuera recordado durante un par de años y después olvidado por el siguiente magnate solitario que dejara toda su fortuna? ¿O al gobierno? No. Eso ni pensarlo.

Podría dárselo a su mayordomo y a sus empleados de confianza. No por nada ellos se pasaron atendiendo todos sus deseos, los de su mujer, e incluso los de michiru. No le parecía tan mala idea. Ellos se desvivieron por servirles. E incluso juraría que sus sirvientes serian los únicos que llorarían sinceramente en la tumba de ella y de su esposa. No le parecía tan mala esa idea. Esta semana arreglaría los papeles y ya la decisión sería inapelable.

Pero su mente le volvió a jugar una mala pasada. El recuerdo de esa niña de cabellos negros y actitud tan seria lo descoloco. Michiru decía que era su nieta. Y eso le llenaba el corazón de gozo de haberla conocido. Pero también le causaba una profunda tristeza. Jamás se imaginó en toda su vida que iba a estar apartado de la educación de su pequeña nieta.

Desde que Michiru era una niña que cargaba su violín a todos lados, el anhelo de que su hija se casara con un gran hombre y les dieran muchos nietos se había instaurado en su corazón. Sonreía al ver a la pequeña Michiru correr y jugar, ilusionado con que con el pasar de los años, los hijos de michiru correrían ahí…en el jardín de su mansión, todos los domingos, después de la reunión familiar. Por qué Kamio soñaba con que él y su yerno se llevarían a las mil maravillas.

Jamás pensó que las cosas fueran tan diferentes. Ni que el resultado sería este silencio tan sepulcral que dominaba su hogar desde hacía años. Hotaru, se llamaba su nieta.

Bajo de la caminadora y se limpió el sudor de la frente con una toalla. Podría reclamar la custodia de esa pequeña. No sería difícil, ya que con el modo de vida que les dio ese inútil, cualquier juez tomaría la decisión de dejar a la pequeña con los abuelos. Pero tampoco le daban muchas ganas de hacer eso. Su hija seguramente adoraba a Hotaru, y quitársela sería muy sucio y vil de su parte. Quizá si no interviniera. Pero tampoco podía dejar a su nieta a su suerte. Tal vez dejarle la mitad de la fortuna con varias cláusulas de por medio por supuesto. Por lo pronto iría a arreglarle un fideicomiso para que la pequeña no se preocupara por su educación. Su nieta podría acceder a todas las universidades que deseara.

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió al comedor, donde su esposa ya estaba con el plato de fruta a la mitad.

—que considerada— ironizo Kamui sentándose. Su mujer arrugo la nariz.

—Casi tanto como tú, que te presentas a la mesa sudoroso y con un olor que deja mucho que desear—

—Michelle, llevamos ya treinta años de matrimonio. Hemos sobrepasado varias barreras, la del olor por ejemplo—

—Ciertamente— la mujer de cabellos aguamarina tomo la mano de su marido con rostro compungido —hemos pasado por tanto sufrimiento que un poco de olor no me haría separarme de ti. Eres el pilar que me sostiene, sin tu apoyo me hubiera vuelto loca de dolor—

Kamui miro a su esposa, el aire melancólico no había desaparecido del todo. Seguía ahí como un recuerdo imborrable de la hija que les había decepcionado, y a la que ellos le habían fallado. Su esposa nunca pudo superar la falta de Michiru. Kamui sabía que si estuviera en sus manos la decisión. Michelle elegiría poner toda su fortuna a manos de Rubeus con tal de que hiciera regresar a su pequeña. Y personalmente había días en los que él también pensaba hacer eso. Pero el orgullo a veces era más fuerte que el amor. Y no les permitía dar ese paso, sobre todo porque sabían que sería en vano, que Michiru besaría por siempre el suelo que Rubeus pisaba. No importándole ni herencia, ni dinero, ni empresa, ni orgullo, dignidad, amor propio, nada.

Un alboroto hizo voltear a los dos señores y olvidarse de las muestras de afecto que se prodigaban.

—Pero señorita…—

—¡Le exijo que me deje pasar! — Rugió Michiru entrando al comedor mirando con severidad al que fuera su mayordomo y cómplice de aventuras — ¡voy a ver a mis padres y no me lo va a impedir! ¡Son mis padres, por dios! —

—pero es que…—

—Padre, Madre. Buenos días—

Michiru se cuadro, irguiendo el pecho y mirando a sus dos padres con decisión. En el fondo las piernas le temblaban y se estaba muriendo de angustia al ver por fin a su madre después de tantos años. Intento no dejarse intimidar, apretó los dientes para contener un poco las emociones, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría. Su padre la miraba con verdadera indignación y Michiru se mantuvo fiel a su idea de salvar a Haruka, por lo tanto fue la primera vez en su vida que no se asustó como conejillo indefenso ante su padre.

Kamui se levantó de la pesada silla de un solo movimiento, miraba a su hija entre la estupefacción y el enojo. Le había dicho claramente que no quería volver a verla y como siempre había desobedecido la orden. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el rostro de su esposa. Michelle se encontraba completamente en shock al escuchar esa voz que tanto extrañaba a diario. Tanto era su turbación que no quería darse la vuelta, temía que esto fuera producto de su imaginación y Michiru…su Michiru no estuviera ahí.

—¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! —

Michelle miro a su marido, se encontraba furioso. Las manos apretadas con el posa brazos de la silla, su voz dos niveles más fuerte, esos ojos que no se atrevían ni a parpadear.

— ¡FUERA….! ¡FUERA DE ESTA CASA INMEDIATAMENTE! — gritaba Kamui fuera de sí.

— ¡NO! No, hasta que me escuches— Michiru avanzo dos pasos firme. Su padre abrió los ojos como platos. Su hija nunca se le había plantado de esta manera.

—pero… ¿Qué?...Michiru, no abuses de mi paciencia. ¡Te dije que no quería volverte a ver! ¡Te dije que no quería saber más de ti! —

—si me acuerdo, dos veces vine a ti en busca de ayuda y me la negaste. ¡Pero esta vez no vengo a pedirte ayuda, te la estoy exigiendo! —

— ¿de que estas hablando? —

—te vine a pedir asilo y me lo negaste, te vine a pedir pasar la navidad con ustedes y te has negado. Está bien, pero esta vez está en juego la vida de una persona. ¡Necesito tu sangre y la necesito ahora! —

— ¿Qué? — Kamui estaba estupefacto ante la exigencia. — ¡no donare mi sangre para que ese vividor pueda seguir en esta tierra! ¡Me niego! —

—no te estoy hablando de Rubeus, te estoy hablando de la persona que ha evitado que tu hija y tu nieta vivan en la calle, la que las ha mantenido. ¡Lo que tú debiste de haber hecho! —

— ¡tú renunciaste a tu fortuna! —

— ¡tú me obligaste a hacerlo! —

— ¡tú elegiste a ese vividor antes que a nosotros! —

— ¡tú casi nos condenas a vivir en la calle! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es salvar a la persona que rescato a tu familia cuando tú estabas lleno de soberbia —

— ¡no es mi culpa que mi hija sea tan estúpida! —

—No te permito hablarme de esta manera…retráctate—

—¡BASTA YA! —

Padre e hija voltearon a ver a Michelle kaioh quien había perdido todo rastro de compostura. La mujer se levantó de la silla y miro a su hija y a su marido con verdadera indignación. Estaba furiosa con Kamui por haberle escondido que Michiru había ido a visitarlos recientemente, enterarse que su hija les pidió asilo y que su marido se lo había negado, solo le daban ganas de despellejar a su esposo vivo. Por su parte Michiru era otro asunto, le molestaba profundamente el hecho de que llegara tan campante a exigir derechos y ayudas cuando ya llevaban más de cinco años sin verse las caras, y ni siquiera un abrazo le podría dar. Su "urgencia" era más importante para ella, que intentar disculparse con ellos. Tanto el padre como la hija eran tan iguales, tan imprudentes, tan egoístas, tan estúpidos.

Ciega de furia, se acercó y les trono los dedos en la cara a ambos, gesto que la fina dama en sus cinco sentidos ni siquiera pensaría en realizar.

—vamos a discutir esto en el estudio, están convirtiendo el comedor en un mercado persa ¿no les da vergüenza? Y los dos antes de pensar una palabra, me van a escuchar. ¿Usted también tiene algo que decir? —

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Mina quien al igual que la servidumbre, se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, fingiendo no existir para pasar desapercibida ante la tremenda pelea. La rubia se encogió en su lugar y solo negó con la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa digna de anuncio de dentífrico.

—no, señora kaioh. — Soltó una risa nerviosa— Yo solo vine a acompañar a su hija, pero esperare en la sala a que resuelvan sus diferencias…. ¿Puedo pedirle a su servidumbre que me sirva un vaso de agua? ¿y puedo pedirle a ustedes que consideren su petición con seriedad?—

Michelle asintió mirando con cierto desconcierto a aquella despreocupada chica. Volvió su atención a su familia quien no se había movido en lo absoluto.

—al estudio…. ¡ahora! Tenemos mucho de que hablar —

* * *

Setsuna Meioh tomo sus enormes llaveros y los dejó en la mesita del recibidor. Normalmente siempre que llegaba del hospital, ella se tomaba el tiempo de clasificarlas por utilidad. Pero ahora estaba tan cansada y los ojos se le cerraban por si solos, así que dejo la gabardina y los llaveros por ningún lado, ya luego la sirvienta se ocuparía. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era una buena siesta.

Bostezo por milésima vez en la noche, estaba totalmente acabada. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir. Esta vez suponía que ni siquiera tendría la necesidad de tomarse una pastilla.

—es un milagro verte en casa, hija—

La voz de su padre la hizo detenerse. Sus pies ya estaban a punto de subir el tercer escalón de la hermosa escalera de mármol de la mansión Meioh.

—padre, buenas noches. Lamento no quedarme más tiempo, pero tuve un turno muy Demandante. Necesito dormir—

—si…— El moreno Hombre miro a su hija con sus ojos color chocolate cargados de preocupación—un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas puede ser muy aplastante para cualquiera, pero nunca había visto que un doctor se la pasara trabajando diez días seguidos sin parar. Hija me dijeron que apenas duermes un par de horas en las salas de descanso. El personal no te dice nada porque eres la dueña de los hospitales pero…. —

—padre, estoy bien. Eso de que no me dicen nada es mentira, El doctor Thompson hablo conmigo y me pidió que me retirara. Y yo acepte, no soy ninguna petulante ni abusiva del poder—

—si claro, a lo que me refiero es que te estas matando trabajando hija, si esto es por Haruka tienes que saber que…. —

—padre luego hablamos, necesito descansar—

— ¡pero hija! Espera, quiero hablarte de Haruka—

Setsuna golpeo levemente la pared.

—pero yo no, si no tenemos nada más que decirnos entonces tendrás que disculparme, vengo muy cansada. No es broma—

— ¡Setsuna! — Setsuna volteo a ver a su madre que estaba bajando las escaleras, la heredera Meioh alzo una ceja, su madre estaba preocupada. Se le veía a leguas. — ¿Por qué no te sientas hija? Necesitamos hablarte de algo, pero requiero que estés sentada vamos a mi estudio ¿le pido a la servidumbre que te traiga un vaso de agua?—

— ¿ahora qué pasa? — pregunto Setsuna con verdadero fastidio.

Su padre la tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarla al estudio de su madre. Setsuna comenzó a pensar que tal vez había sido una terrible idea regresar a la mansión de sus padres. Pero mañana le encontraría una solución al problema. A primera hora, Concertaría una cita con Mary Jane. Su agente de bienes raíces y le pediría un departamento nuevo y cercano al hospital. Con esta sería la décima quinta intervención de sus padres de las veinte veces que piso la casa, y todas las charlas eran solo quejas de que estaba trabajando en exceso y se lo achacaban al rompimiento de su compromiso y a la huida de su prometida. Y su paciencia tenía un límite.

—bien, ¿ahora de que se trata? — pregunto una vez que estuvo sentada frente a sus padres. Se sentía ridícula, contaba con treinta y cinco años cumplidos, era una mujer hecha y derecha y sus padres seguían tratándola como una mocosa de preescolar.

Ambos padres se miraron un instante, fue su padre quien tomó la palabra.

—Se trata de Haruka—

— ¡no puede ser! ¿Otra vez? — Indignada, Setsuna se levantó de la silla completamente Furiosa— les he dicho que olviden ya ese tema, ¡han pasado meses! ¿Qué quieren saber ahora? Nuestro rompimiento fue de mutuo acuerdo, ella no me ha engañado en lo absoluto, no pensamos volver, ni pienso ir a buscarla para pedirle una segunda oportunidad, no, no me mato trabajando por que no puedo soportar que rompimos, tampoco pienso conseguir pareja en estos momentos, estoy bien soltera, no pienso ir a ninguna fiesta a que me consigan a alguna persona, ¡quiero estar sola! —

— ¡escúchanos Setsuna! Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te hemos venido diciendo—

— ¿entonces ahora de que se trata? — Setsuna volvió a sentarse — ¿esta Haruka en estados unidos? Bien, que bueno. Por qué no pienso ir a buscarla ni…. —

—Tuvo un accidente— la voz de su madre callo de golpe a Setsuna. La mujer miro a sus padres completamente estupefacta.

— ¿mu…murió? — pregunto Setsuna. Ambos padres miraron con dolor como su hija apretaba los puños y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse calmada. El ver su rostro angustiado les demostró que su hija seguía completamente enamorada de esa Arquitecta con la que estuvo a punto de casarse. Incluso los padres tenían la sospecha de que su hija se mataba trabajando en el hospital, para cansarse lo suficiente y no tener fuerzas para tomar un avión y salir a buscarla.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — volvió a insistir Setsuna

—La jefa de cirugía nos marcó hace un par de horas. Haruka estaba compitiendo en un circuito de carreras cuando ocurrió el accidente. — explico su madre. —fue trasladada de inmediato al hospital nacional de traumatología. —

—estos son sus signos vitales y un breve recuento de sus lesiones — su padre le tendió una hoja escrita a mano con la información que le habían dado en el hospital, Setsuna leyó las anotaciones y se llevó la mano a la frente intentado calmarse. —Cuando nos marcaron seguía en cirugía—

— ¿han llamado para preguntar como sigue? —

Ambos padres cruzaron miradas.

—no, hija. No sabemos qué tan mal terminaron ustedes dos, ¿y si tú te molestabas si interveníamos o Haruka? Ella es una chica a la que queremos mucho, pero tú eres nuestra hija y queremos que tú decidas…—

Setsuna ya no siguió escuchando a su padre, tomo el teléfono que se encontraba a su derecha y comenzó a marcar el Número que había anotado su padre. Una mujer fue la que le contesto diciéndole que hablaba al hospital nacional de traumatología, Setsuna carraspeo un poco y su adormilada mente comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas, tratando de recordar las clases de Japonés que le había impartido Haruka hace un par de años.

— ¿hola? deseo hablar con el cirujano que atendió a la paciente Haruka Tenoh, me dijeron que había tenido un accidente. —

— _déjeme ver….si, efectivamente Tenemos a una paciente registrada a Nombre de Haruka Tenoh. Acaba de salir de cirugía. En un momento la contactare con la doctora Mizuno pero antes de eso necesito saber, ¿Qué relación tiene con la paciente? —_

—soy Setsuna Meioh….si, ¿mi familiaridad con la paciente?...soy su prometida—

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

NA: HOLA! NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECER POR SUS REVIEWS, DE VERDAD QUE SUS COMENTARIOS, SUS PALABRAS DE ANIMO Y SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA SON MI MAS GRANDE MOTIVACION.

QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LLEGAR A LOS MIEL REVIEWS, PERO ESTO NO ES MERITO MIO. ES MERITO DE USTEDES LOS LECTORES, QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y LA APOYAN.

HOY NO COMENTARE MI PUNTO DE VISTA DEJARE QUE USTEDES ME DIGAN SU PERCEPCIÓN DE ESTE CAPI, Y UN AVISO. YA QUE SON VACACIONES ME HAN DADO UNA SEMANA LIBRE, Y ESA SEMANA LA APROVECHARE PARA DORMIR, TUMBARME AL SOL Y NO SABER NADA DEL MUNDO.

ASI QUE LES DESEO UNAS EXCELENTES VACACIONES Y NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO EN UNOS DIAS.


	34. Revelaciones y promesas

Ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de naoko takeuchi.

* * *

Michelle kaioh miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería gritarle a su marido todo lo que pensaba. Cosa nada beneficiosa, si se tomaba en cuenta todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando; soledad por la ausencia de su única hija, decepción a causa de las decisiones de Michiru, alegría de verla, furia e indignación por la postura que había tomado ella misma hacía varios años y un verdadero rencor por su marido al saber que le había ocultado que Michiru había querido regresar. Sentía en la nuca la mirada fija de Kamui. Pero no se atrevía a voltear a verlo.

Su familia estaba rota desde hace mucho tiempo y tenía que aceptar que para volverla a unir necesitaban primero olvidar todos estos rencores y orgullos que no los dejaban avanzar. El primero paso estaba dado, Kamui accedería a donar toda la sangre que necesitara esa amiga nueva de Michiru.

Michelle miro de reojo la mueca angustiada que Michiru trataba de ocultar a cualquier precio, había crecido bastante. Y no se refería a la edad precisamente, aunque su pequeña princesa los había dejado cuando era aún muy joven. No, su hija había crecido de la única manera en que hubiera dado todo por la que no lo hiciera: por las malas. Su rostro aunque seguía siendo espectacularmente hermoso, revelaba unas pequeñas líneas de expresión producto tal vez del estrés o de la angustia. Sus ojos curiosos y brillantes de tanta alegría ahora lucían serenos, hasta un poco tristes y ya sin el brillo característico de una vida idílica. Estaba demasiado delgada, supuso que la comida era algo que escaseaba al lado de ese malnacido. Pero estaba sorprendida que no luciera tan pálida. Su hija tenía la piel muy blanca y sin embargo tenía un tono sano. Supuso que eso era cortesía de aquella "chica maravillosa" que les había platicado su hija.

Michiru se había desvivido en elogios a causa de esa tal Haruka. De hecho si hacia memoria nunca había visto a su hija pelear con tanta determinación en su vida, mucho menos por alguien que no fuera ella misma. Prácticamente llego a exigir una donación para esa chica, ni siquiera fue por otra oportunidad ni por pedir su lugar como futura heredera de la compañía. Fue ahí cuando se enteró que su marido les había negado el asilo que ella y su nieta tanto necesitaban.

Hasta hace poco no estaba segura de la existencia de esa niña. Michiru había huido de casa justo cuando Kamui le exigió la práctica de un aborto. Michiru lucia tan asustada e indecisa en esa época que ella pensaba que al final había cedido a las presiones que se le venían encima. Pero eso solo eran suposiciones suyas y no tuvo la respuesta hasta hace unas horas en cuanto Michiru le había dicho su nombre.

Hotaru.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Cuál sería su tono de voz? ¿Sería una niña bien portada? ¿Se parecería a Michiru y a ella? O tal vez por el contrario, había heredado el cabello negro de Kamui y su energía ilimitada que lo hacía saltar e ir y venir.

Una nieta que Haruka Tenoh había salvado y amado según las palabras de Michiru. Y tal vez fuera esa la razón por la que Michiru no dejara de mover los pies con intranquilidad. Ni que estuviera acariciando sus labios con su dedo índice, señal inequívoca de que estaba muriendo de angustia. ¿Sería esto el resultado del agradecimiento sincero? Michelle se acomodó en su asiento.

—Ya casi llegamos al hospital— Menciono con voz clara, solo para romper el incómodo silencio en el auto. Enfrente de ella, Mina asintió por mera cortesía, Kamui refunfuño y Michiru miraba sus manos que no dejaban de temblar, Michelle tomo una de ellas con firmeza y obligo a su hija a verla a los ojos. —Michiru…Donaremos toda la sangre que necesiten. Si es necesario pagaremos un traslado a otro país. Hoy mismo. —

Michiru asintió y alcanzo a esbozar una sonrisa. Si bien era una sonrisa torpe y forzada, Michelle apreciaba el esfuerzo.

—y cuéntame ¿Cómo es ella? — pidió Michelle con una sonrisa mucho más sincera que la de su hija. —Supongo que acaba de cumplir los 6 años—

—todavía no los cumple, es alta para su edad. Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos color violeta como la abuela. — explico Michiru con timidez.

—Entonces es parecida a la familia de Kamui— exclamo Michelle —supongo entonces que es una niña imparable y activa—

—no, es una niña muy tranquila y no le gusta hacer deporte. Es quizá muy introspectiva. Adora la materia de historia creo que tanto como tú y tiene la misma opinión que tu acerca de la leche; no la tolera. —

Michelle sonrió complacida y su pecho se hincho de un orgullo que no sabía que volvería a sentir. Pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Michiru.

—Creo que es muy parecida a ti madre. Incluso le gusta mucho escribir en su cuaderno como a ti—

—Michiru…. —Michelle miro de reojo a su marido. Kamui tenía los brazos cruzados y fingía ver el paisaje pero sabía que en el fondo estaba escuchando muy atentamente las descripciones de su hija. —permítenos verla. Te lo suplico, una vez que donemos sangre queremos conocer a nuestra nieta. —

—Michelle yo creo que…—

—Basta Kamui, dejémonos de orgullos tontos que no nos llevan a ningún lado y permítete conocer a tu nieta— Kamui Kaioh no dijo más, era un hombre lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que a su esposa no se debía nunca de molestar. Y Michelle estaba ya, demasiado enojada con él, debía ceder sobre todo porque siendo sincero con el mismo; el también quería conocer a esa pequeña que era tan parecida a como fue su madre. Pero haciendo gala de honestidad, no le caía en nada de gracia tener que ir y donar sangre para una desconocida cualquiera. Por más que fuera amiga de Michiru. Y más mala espina le dio cuando llegaron al hospital y Michiru lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el interior del edificio con cierta premura. Ni tampoco le gusto el tono preocupado de su hija cuando se acercó a la enfermera y pregunto por la paciente con impaciencia.

— ¿se encuentra bien? Dígame que se encuentra bien— Kamui frunció levemente el ceño al ver la cara de su hija.

—Está durmiendo, no ha pasado nada grave. —

—conseguimos sangre para ella. Él va a donar—

El padre miro a su hija dolido al ver como lo habían degradado a ser solo un simple "Él" pero Michiru ni siquiera se dio por enterada.

—Excelente— la enfermera sonrió — venga señor, lo llevare a que le tomen sus datos y lo preparen—

Kamui hizo una mueca de desagrado de solo recordar todas las mentiras que debía de inventar para que lo dejaran donar. Aborrecía esa ley de la sangre O Negativa, pero la mirada poco complacida de su mujer lo hizo ceder. Suspiro y se dejó guiar esperando tener la sangre fría para sostenerse.

—Por cierto— la enfermera se giró a ver a las mujeres que ya se encontraban sentadas. — Me acaban de informar que varias unidades salieron de estados unidos. Llegaran en unas horas. —

Dicho esto, la enfermera salió del lugar junto con Kamui, dejando a las tres mujeres perplejas.

— ¿tu amiga tiene parientes en estados unidos, Michiru? —

Michelle conocía esa polémica ley de "la privatización de la sangre" que había establecido el gobierno japonés. Ya que su marido poseía la "sangre preciosa" Conocía la ley al derecho y al revés. Sabía que si los parientes no eran capaces de donar sangre, tendrían que pagar un costoso traslado al extranjero como única salida. Ya que el gobierno de Japón no aceptaba unidades de sangre de ningún otro país, a menos que la junta médica de dicho país extranjero obligara a Japón a aceptar las unidades. Y Para eso se necesitaban muchos requisitos, los más importantes: tener dinero e influencias casi ilimitadas y número dos, ser una pariente del paciente con la nacionalidad del país extranjero.

—Seguro esto es obra de Setsuna…ya se enteró, Dios— Mina se llevó la mano a la sien — ¿quién le habrá avisado? —

— ¿y quién es Setsuna? — Michelle busco la mirada de Michiru, sentía mucha curiosidad — ¿es su hermana? —

—es la culpable de que Haruka esté en esa camilla—respondió Michiru. Michelle abrió los ojos enormemente, Michiru estaba molestándose tan solo por el nombre de esa mujer. Pero…ella solo había hecho una pregunta. Esto aumentaba su curiosidad. ¿Quién era esta mujer y por que Michiru estaba tan molesta con ella?

— ¿dije algo malo, hija? —

—Nada de eso. Espera aquí —

—Oye…pero…. —

Michiru ya no escucho la respuesta de su madre, se levantó como resorte a alcanzar a Mina. La rubia se había lanzado como un misil directo a la oficina de trabajo social.

—Mina—

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Mina sin dejar de caminar ni girarse a ver a Michiru.

— ¿crees que Setsuna venga a ver a Haruka? —

—no lo sé— admitió Mina doblando por el pasillo, Michiru al fin logro alcanzarla— El proceder de Setsuna siempre ha sido un misterio, creo que la única que te puede contestar esa pregunta sería Haruka, ella es la única que la conoce realmente ¿Por qué la pregunta? —

—pues porque nada más escuchaste que ella se había enterado y te pusiste blanca, ella es mala para Haruka ¿verdad?—

Mina negó con la cabeza mientras se detenía en seco.

—el hecho de que haya conseguido la sangre para Haruka solo indica que ella está preocupada por ella y la quiere ver bien. Es más, podría apostar mi vida a que eso significa que la sigue queriendo y mucho—

— ¿y entonces por qué…?—

— ¿Por qué corro a trabajo social para asegurarme que no este aquí? —

Michiru asintió, Mina retomo su camino.

—Pues porque a veces queremos ayudar a alguien, pero nuestra presencia solo hace más daño que bien. Aun cuando Haruka siga enamorada de Setsuna, no es bueno que se reencuentren. No ahora que está embarazada. —

Michiru paro en seco. Su mente se había quedado en blanco ante las palabras de Mina. "aun cuando Haruka siga enamorada de Setsuna" sonaba completamente lógico. Por eso Haruka había accedido al desafío de León Mackenzie, había soportado burlas, insultos hacia su persona y hacia sus amigas, pero en cuanto menciono la nueva vida que había hecho su ex novia, Haruka estallo en cólera. Y su rostro, como podría olvidar esos ojos verdes tan llenos de dolor al saber que Setsuna Meioh tenía ahora un hijo en su vientre. Por eso no le conocía alguna conquista a Haruka, ni una sola vez sus ojos la traicionaron viendo a alguna mujer. Jamás ninguna insinuación de que estaba saliendo con alguien. Tal vez porque tenía el corazón tan roto que no le habían quedado ganas de intentarlo con alguien más. Se le hacía tan injusto. ¿Qué clase de mujer era Setsuna para haberle hecho tanto daño? Y aun así venir a intentar ayudarla, quizá solo para ayudar a su conciencia.

Ella pensaba que quizá Que las cosas eran al revés. Que Mina y Haruka eran amantes y Setsuna las había descubierto. Los remordimientos comenzaron a hacer su efecto. Haruka había demostrado tener una lealtad como pocas, y ella aun así no había dejado de intentar buscarle algún defecto, algo que la hiciera demostrarse a sí misma que Haruka no era alguien digna de confianza pero lo era. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Haruka era una persona digna de confianza y de amor…Merecía una persona que la amara de forma incondicional. Ambas se merecían algo maravilloso. Que les hiciera olvidar su pasado lleno de dolor y melancolía.

¿y entonces Por qué Mina en todo caso tendría tanto interés en evitar que Setsuna y Haruka se reencontraran? ¿Sería que acaso al igual que ella, Mina había descubierto que Haruka valía totalmente la pena? Apretó tanto sus puños hasta el punto del dolor, la rabia se apodero de ella tan solo de pensar que Setsuna o Mina quisieran sacar provecho de la situación en que se encontraba Haruka tan solo para conseguir que las aceptara de una forma diferente. Es más, si por ella fuera no dejaría que ninguna mujer se le acercara a Haruka solo para aprovecharse de lo vulnerable que ahora estaría. La idea de que cualquier otra persona se quedara a cuidarla en lugar de ella misma solo la hizo enfurecer aún más.

—Listo, serena era la que se había quedado a cuidarla, enseguida viene para acá y así podré suplirla. ¿Qué tienes? —

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué? —

—Tu cara— Mina se le quedo viendo con expresión temerosa— parece que quieres matar a alguien—

—Es solo que…. — Michiru carraspeo un poco —Puedo suplir a serena sin ningún problema. Puedo quedarme a cuidar a Haruka. —

—De ningún modo — corto Mina.

— ¿Por qué no? —

Ante el tono tan defensivo, Mina miro a Michiru como si no la reconociera. Parecía que Michiru estaba enojada con ella por alguna razón desconocida.

—pues porque me voy a quedar yo—

—tu trabajas mañana, por si no te has dado cuenta. Hoy es domingo—

Mina se cruzó de brazos imitando a Michiru. Aclaro sus pensamientos y modulo su tono a uno neutral. Michiru parecía una fiera a punto de atacar. Y parecía que la presa era ella.

—sí, me he doy cuenta. Pero tú tienes a tus padres en la sala de espera—

—tú también—

—Quiero quedarme a cuidarla, no me puedes dejar fuera de esto—

—Michiru esto no va a ser un picnic por el parque, esto va a ser muy duro. Haruka va a pasar por una recuperación de meses—

—Eso lo sé—

—Durante ese tiempo no será la Haruka buena y paciente que has conocido, va a maldecir su destino la mayoría del tiempo…—

—Puedo imaginármelo—

—va a estar frustrada, sentirá coraje y se va a desquitar con todos a su alrededor. ¿Quieres experimentar algo así? Haruka va a necesitar muchos cuidados y mucha atención ¿Estas preparada para enfrentar algo como esto? Perdóname si lo pongo en duda. —

Michiru no dijo nada, el solo pensamiento de que Haruka cambiara por completo a raíz de este accidente la horrorizaba. Se preguntó hasta qué punto Mina tenía razón. Y cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Haruka la mirara con esos ojos verdes tan llenos de amor por la vida. No podía imaginarse esas dos hermosas esmeraldas refulgir con odio. La voz de Mina continuaba su discurso.

—…. y también tienes una hija que te está esperando en casa. Además tienes trabajo, lo mejor será que nosotras nos ocupemos de Haruka, tú puedes seguir con tu vida normalmente. Haruka no será un peso muerto para ti. Descuida—

Mina estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando Michiru se le acerco de manera amenazante. Sus ojos la taladraban como si la hubiera ofendido. Si no dio un paso atrás fue por la mera sorpresa.

—Haruka nunca será un estorbo para mí, le debo mucho….—

—claro que sí, pero ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo? No puedes desvivirte en cuidarla—

—Tú también tienes trabajo— reprocho Michiru señalándola, Mina solo sonrió — y piensas cuidarla—

—Yo soy la dueña del lugar donde trabajo no soy una empleada que necesita el sueldo, No estamos hablando de los mismo Michiru—

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —

—ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?—

"salvada por la campana" pensó Michiru con alivio, o en este caso seria "salvada por serena" Ya que estaba segura de que si la conversación hubiera seguido seguramente Mina y Ella acabarían muy mal. Aun así, mina insistía en seguirla mirando de aquella manera tan controlada, Michiru sentía ganas de abofetearla y zarandearla.

—Pasa que….Michiru quiere participar y cuidar a la bestia—

— ¿en serio? ¿No te sería difícil por Hotaru? —pregunto serena.

— ¡es lo mismo que yo le digo! — grito Mina agradecida de contar con el apoyo de Serena.

—bueno, tal vez. Sé que va a ser difícil Pero si…. —

Serena dio una cabezada y sonrió con la forma victoriosa de los que creen haber resuelto un gran enigma.

—Oh ¡ya entendí! ¡No se diga más!...claro que Hotaru puede quedarse en mi casa en lo que estas en el hospital. —

— ¿Cómo?…—

— ¿eso es todo? ¡Pero si no es ninguna molestia! Podemos coordinarnos —

—a ver, no— corto Mina mirando a las dos mujeres delante suyo con severidad— esto no es un juego, durante los próximos meses mi amiga, Mi mejor amiga va a pasar por todo un calvario. No necesita lastima de una mujer que esta "agradecida con ella" lo que ella necesita estar rodeada de gente que de verdad la quiera y esas somos nosotras. Lo siento mucho Michiru pero tú no tienes nada que ver aquí—

— ¡Yo la Amo, Mina! —

El grito rezumbo por todo el pasillo. Serena y Mina se habían quedado con la boca abierta y Michiru no se quedaba atrás.

Mina estaba tan impactada y nerviosa por la revelación que casi se hecha a reír, de hecho a juzgar por la cara sonrojada de Michiru casi juraría que estaba sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Michiru estaba con la cara roja por la vergüenza de que Mina le sonriera de aquella manera tan indiscreta y de que serena la viera como si fuera un bicho raro. Lo que más la desconcertaba es que Mina en vez de lucir molesta o celosa, Pareciera que a Aino le acababan de soltar la noticia más maravillosa de todo el universo y estuviera complacida. La cara de serena era de estupefacción pura, Miraba a Michiru como si no la reconociera y se podía ver que la heredera de los Tsukino no sabía cómo procesar la noticia. Y es que les había gritado que sentía cosas por Haruka cosa que la tenía sorprendida a ella también. Su cerebro intento retractarse ideando tajantes respuestas, aludiendo que no era lo que pensaban, que ella no tenía ese tipo de preferencias y que nunca se había fijado de esa manera en una mujer en toda su vida, o diciendo que no podía estar sintiendo cosas por alguien a la cual acababa de conocer. Pero por alguna razón, su boca no le respondía. De hecho ella misma se encontraba helada, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido de la nada gritar a los cuatro vientos sentimientos de los cual ni siquiera sabía que estaba segura?

Apreciaba a Haruka, le gustaba su compañía, le era ahora un elemento casi indispensable para sentirse feliz y viva, y tener contacto físico con ella era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado aunque solo fuera un roce de manos o un abrazo inocente, casi sintió que su mundo se había parado en cuanto la vio tirada en aquel asfalto. ¿Eso significaba amor?

—oh, dios—

A las tres mujeres se les fue el alma a los pies al escuchar la voz susurrante de la madre de Michiru.

Michelle kaioh se encontraba con las dos manos ocultando parte de su rostro, a su lado Kamui kaioh la sostuvo con un brazo por qué sintió como su esposa se dejaba caer.

— ¡mamá! — grito Michiru acercándose preocupada a su madre que se había desmayado, pero Kamui la empujo con brusquedad.

—Aléjate de aquí — exclamo con decisión el hombre mirando a su hija completamente enojado.

—no me voy a alejar, quiero ver como esta—

Unos enfermeros salidos de quien sabe dónde estaban atendiendo ya a la señora. Y Kamui aprovecho para apartar aún más a su hija. Y darle una sonora bofetada. Mina se acercó indignada ante la agresión.

— ¡oiga pero quien se ha creído! —

—tu apártate niña tonta, esto fue lo último que te soportamos Michiru. Quiero que te alejes de nuestras vidas. No quiero que vuelvas a pisar nuestra casa, no quiero saber de ti, ni de tu hija ni de nada relacionado contigo. —

— ¡tú brazo, maldita sea. Dóblalo padre! — respondió Michiru sin hacer caso de las palabras de su padre. —no me importa lo que digas, soy su hija y quiero saber cómo esta, no me puedes apartar de algo así—

—tu madre está así por tu culpa, Entiende esto, quiero que desaparezcas, no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros. Para mí ya estás muerta. Lo estuviste desde el momento en que te fuiste con ese infeliz y ahora ¿esto? ¡Esto es una aberración! ¡Eres una degenerada!—

—Retírese señor, por favor— pidió serena. La rubia puso una mano en el hombro de Michiru y la apretó con firmeza en señal de apoyo.

Michiru limpio un par de lágrimas que estaban escurriendo de su mejilla, miro a su padre sin ninguna emoción.

—está bien, gracias por venir a ayudarme. Te prometo que nunca más sabrás de mi ni de Hotaru padre. —

Kamui ya no contesto, solo dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar sintiéndose por primera vez el hombre más miserable de la tierra.

* * *

En cuanto se fue el señor kaioh, Mina se acercó a Michiru y le reviso el golpe. La mejilla de la aguamarina estaba roja y se podía ver la marca de una gran mano. Sí que el padre le había dado a su hija con todo lo que tenía.

— ¿estás bien? —

—Si—

—Te traeré un Té— propuso serena.

Mina no apartaba la mirada de Michiru sintiendo de repente un poco de lastima hacia aquella chica que había sido abandonada por todos. Por su marido dejándola en la calle y ahora por unos padres que la despreciaban tan solo porque su hija tenía la capacidad de amar. Ahora comprendía un poco por que le tenía tanta lealtad a Haruka, ella era la única que había metido las manos al fuego por ella. Si incluso ella y sus amigas aunque no lo decían, secretamente sentían cierto rechazo hacia su persona. Que duras experiencias había soportado Michiru.

—Espera serena, Serenity está a punto de marcharse. Creo que lo mejor será que te acompañe a casa. Necesitas descansar. ¿Podrías dejar a Michiru en su departamento?—

—Pero Mina…—

—no me pienso ir de aquí—

—Tienes que hacerlo, date un baño para que te despejes y necesitaras traerte un cambio de ropa para venir a suplirme, Serena se llevara a Hotaru a su casa—

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a la licenciada. Serena estaba sorprendida, Mina se oponía tajantemente a incluir a Michiru y que cambiara de opinión sí que era sorpresa.

—las dos, váyanse. Yo me quedare a cuidarla un rato. Descansen, báñense, coman algo. —

— ¿estas segura que no necesitas ayuda? —

Mina soltó una risotada que las contagio de ánimo.

— ¿ayuda? ¿Con la bestia? Nunca necesite ayuda cuando estaba bien despierta, ahora que esta dormidita va a ser pan comido. Ah y díganle a mis padres que me quedare a cuidar de Haru y que los alcanzare en su casa—

—está bien, ¿pero segura que no quieres que….?—

—ay serena, ya váyanse a bañar las dos, que apestamos todas y mejor una apestosa que tres. Prometo que cualquier cosa les aviso. Michiru tú me avisas cuando vengas en camino—

Mina ya no las dejo replicar, Tomo el pase de serena y desapareció por el pasillo. Se admiró de su rápida vista, que localizo el cuarto 204 en el que Haruka se encontraba. Tomo la perilla de la puerta. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Ahí acostada se encontraba Haruka solo acompañada del constante sonido de los aparatos. Se llevó la mano a la boca para callar un grito de sorpresa. No podía ver su rostro bien porque la mitad estaba oculto entre lo que para ella era un montón de tornillos y fierros que sostenían su boca. El brazo estaba enyesado y lo habían colocado de tal manera que quedaba en el aire. Su pierna estaba fijada a más fierros y tornillos que sobresalían por todos lados. Mina torció la boca. Parecía la posición más incómoda del mundo. y agradecía la delicadeza de la doctora que había tomado la decisión de dormirla.

Con suavidad tomo la mano sana que le quedaba a su amiga. Con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de deshacerla con solo tocarla acaricio la palma de su mano.

— ¿a que no sabes de que me entere? ¡Un chisme muy jugoso, relacionado contigo! Felicidades, has conquistado a Michiru Kaioh. Me acaba de decir que está enamorada de ti. ¿Qué tal suena eso? — Murmuro muy cerca del oído de su amiga, como si le estuviera confiando un gran secreto — si esto fuera una situación normal créeme que yo dejaría que tú lo averiguaras por tu propia cuenta. —

Haruka no se movió ni un ápice y eso no sorprendió a Mina. De hecho sería muy estúpido pensar que Haruka de la nada se levantaría y reaccionara como si nada pasara y saldría corriendo en busca de Michiru. Eso solo pasaba en las novelas rosas. Aquí en esta que era su realidad, Haruka estaba sin poder moverse, atenida a unos tornillos que eran los únicos que evitaban que no se deshiciera en pedazos. Bajo un coma inducido, que Mina no sabía muy bien en qué consistía eso. Pero ella en el fondo quería creer que Haruka por alguna razón nada científica la estaba escuchando.

—pero esta no es una situación normal, tu estas muy mal en estos momentos. Y solo quiero que sepas que tienes muchas razones por las que seguir aquí, bestia. Aun no escalamos el monte Everest como tanto me has estado insistiendo. Ni has bautizado a mi primer hijo, ni mucho menos has tomado esa clase de costura a la que querías ir y que me obligaste a no revelar jamás. Hoy me dijo Michiru que estaba enamorada de ti, después de tantos años lo lograste. Bestia Terca. — Mina soltó una carcajada imaginando la cara que pondría Haruka en esta situación. —y ni siquiera le has dado un solo besito. Eso no es posible, tienes que tener voluntad de quedarte….Por favor quédate—

* * *

— ¿Hotaru? — la voz de Michiru salió como un susurro. Mientras tocaba la puerta con suaves golpes. —Soy yo, ábreme por favor—

Kalevi y Atenea amablemente habían alojado a su hija. Pero le habían explicado que en cuanto llego, no quiso ver a nadie y se había encerrado en el cuarto de visitas a cal y canto. Una dulce música sonaba del otro lado de la puerta, Michiru alcanzo a distinguir las notas musicales de la cajita musical que Haruka le había regalado a su hija. Su hija no parecía querer cooperar así que cambio de estrategia.

—Hotaru ábreme, te traigo noticias de Haruka—

Inmediatamente se escuchó a alguien moviéndose por el cuarto con rapidez. Michiru no alcanzo ni a parpadear cuando Hotaru ya tenía la puerta abierta. Sin decir nada la pequeña regreso a la cama a sentarse intentando ocultar su rostro. Michiru pudo percatarse del rostro lloroso de la niña pero no quiso hacer ningún tipo de comentario que la pusiera más incómoda.

— ¿Cómo salió la operación? —

Michiru se sentó a un lado de Hotaru, la cara de su hija era el vivo ejemplo de alguien angustiado. Su hija tenía mucho miedo por la suerte de Haruka o sino no estaría llorando de esta manera. Con ternura acomodo un poco el cabello de su pequeñita.

—salió bien de la operación. Pero la pusieron a descansar un rato. Ahora está dormida en la cama del hospital. En cuanto se recupere le harán otra cirugía. Necesita recuperar un poco de sangre—

— ¿reponer sangre? ¿Pero va a estar bien? —

Hotaru se levantó de la cama como un resorte, Michiru la abrazo con rapidez.

—Calma hija, calma. Tu abuelo ha donado sangre para que Haruka se recupere—

— ¿mi abuelo? —

—sí, mi padre fue al hospital a ayudarla—

—Mamá ¿te volvió a decir cosas feas? —

Hotaru se limpió el rostro cubierto por lágrimas. Su mirada curiosa se posó en su madre quien solo cerro los ojos un momento.

—Hotaru. Hija perdóname. —

— ¿Cómo?—

—perdóname hija, no soy la mejor madre. Y hoy en la tarde cuando te di esa bofetada no medí las consecuencias. Ni siquiera pude darme cuenta que estabas asustada. Discúlpame hija, no vuelvo a pegarte jamás. Te prometo que no importa lo que pase, no dejare que tu vida sea como la mía, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. —

Hotaru miro a su madre directamente a los ojos, pudo contemplarse en el reflejo de estos. No podía comprender bien a lo que se refería su madre. Tomo una de las manos de su madre.

—no te preocupes mamá. Perdóname tú a mí también. —

—hija, prométeme una cosa— Michiru se levantó de la cama y se hinco delante de Hotaru. Tomo las manos de su hija entre las suyas—hija, Haruka va a sufrir mucho de ahora en adelante. Nos toca a nosotros ser las valientes—

—si mamá—

—seamos dos mujeres fuertes Hotaru, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Saldremos adelante juntas. Tú y yo sacaremos adelante a Haruka. ¿Es una promesa? —

—es una promesa madre—

—iré a cuidar a Haruka mas tarde, te tendrás que quedar en casa de serena por que no dejan entrar niños ¿Me prometes portarte bien? —

Hotaru al fin le sonrió. Michiru sintió que al fin le comenzaba a regresar el alma al cuerpo al ver a su hija feliz de nuevo.

—solo con la condición de que le lleves una carta que le escribí—

—sí, tu dámela. —

Hotaru corrió a alcanzar una pequeña hoja de papel y se la tendió a su madre.

—Promete que la cuidaras por mí, y que le darás un beso de mi parte—exclamo con inocencia la niña saliendo de la habitación tomando de la mano a su madre.

—te lo prometo hija. Le daré todos los besos que me pidas…. —

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Na/ Lamento la demora. Culpen a estas merecidas vacaciones que me tome, es que en serio, trabajar turnos hasta de 18 horas y de repente tener diez días para mi descanso fue como un pequeño paraíso terrenal.

Este capítulo debo admitirlo lo escribí con el cerebro aun en "off" creo que perdí la costumbre y un poquito de hilo, pero espero retomarlo pronto.

Espero que el capítulo haya gustado. Y de verdad que los deje aún más intrigados. Setsuna aún no aparece. ¿Por qué creen que sea? ¿creen que este en un avión? ¿Qué vaya llegando al hospital? O que de plano no llegue.

Procedo pues a contestar algunas dudas. Me preguntaron que por qué utilice el nombre de Miyagi para el cirujano maxilofacial. No no me refiero al de karate Kid, en realidad es en honor de "Ryota Miyagi" mi personaje favorito en el anime slam Dunk, junto con Sendoh. En serio amo slam dunk es una gran serie según mi juicio.

Por cierto, me sorprendi que viniera "la muerte" a comentar mi fic. Jajajajajaj gracias al creativo anónimo que me saco una buena carcajada. Claro que mi haru aun tiene para rato. no hay prisa. Si necesitamos tu servicios nosotros te llamamos. Saludos querido anónimo.

Y mando un especial **"HALLO, Willkommen"** al lector alemán que se animo a dejarme un review. Casi lloro de la emocion de saber que a Gente de otro país ha llegado a leer y a gustarle lo que escribe una servidora. Y es bien bonito que se hayan esmerado en leer a pesar de que los traductores a veces fallan un poquito o dan unos resultados medios extraños. Asi que a ese lector yo quiero decirle sinceramente **"Dank" (Disculpenme si no esta 100% correcto, use el traductor google)**

Otro puntto a tratar es wue he estado pensando que cuando publique el capotulo 35 dar una pausa al fin para darles ( por fin) el final a el amor es una pelicula y a el amor es un reencuentro. Estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad.

EN FIN, YA ES MUCHA CHARLA, LOS DEJO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. SALUDITOS Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS.


	35. El encuentro del pasado

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

— _¿es usted asexuada? —_

 _La pregunta había descolocado a Setsuna Meioh de tal manera que despego su vista del expediente. Miro con rudeza al inoportuno Doctor que le hacía tan temeraria pregunta._

— _No, No lo soy— contesto mientras volvía la atención a su lectura como si le hubieran preguntado la nimiedad más insignificante y no sobre su vida sexual._

— _Es que lo parece, tiene más de siete meses aquí y siempre la he visto en el hospital. Aunque supongo que usted solo aceptaría a Jesucristo acabado de bajar del cielo ¿cierto? —_

 _El doctor se marchó dejando una estela de risitas discretas entre los trabajadores que habían sido testigos de la escena. La doctora Setsuna decidió ignorar la situación y siguió enfocada en seguir leyendo. No era necesario pensar más. No dejaría que un comentario sin importancia le quitara su buen día._

…

— _¿es usted asexuada? —_

— _¿es usted asexuada? —_

— _¿es usted asexuada? —_

— _ASEXUADA….ASEXUADA….ASEXUADA…—_

 _Setsuna chasqueo la lengua por quinta ocasión. Estaba bajo su árbol favorito, disfrutando de su descanso y ni siquiera había probado bocado de su almuerzo. Y es que esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde cinco horas atrás._

 _Esa pregunta era el resultado del rencor que provocaban los celos profesionales para un hombre con el ego más desarrollado que el cerebro. Y en cuanto al resto del personal, era lógico que encontraran divertido burlarse de la nueva. Y no de cualquier nueva, para ellos ella solo era la foránea ricachona que había comprado su título en medicina en escuelas carísimas y se había hecho dueña del hospital como regalo de graduación. No, definitivamente esa no era buena impresión._

 _Se planteó seriamente reconsiderar el puesto que le habían ofrecido en El hospital nacional de Niños de Columbia en Ohio, donde pusieron a sus pies la luna y las estrellas. O Tal vez podría hacer una llamada al rector de la escuela de Medicina de Harvard quien prácticamente le había estado llamando todos los años para ofrecerle un puesto en el Hospital de niños de Boston aun cuando no había terminado su especialidad y de paso recordarle que las puertas de Harvard siempre estarían abiertas para ella, una de sus mejores estudiantes. O tal vez regresar a la universidad de Georgetown donde habían quedado impresionados con su trabajo y se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de sus compañeros y de sus superiores._

 _Washington, Boston, Ohio…la Patagonia, le daba igual. Solo quería trabajar lejos de ese Hospital donde todos la pondrían a prueba día tras día y no precisamente su trabajo como Doctora. Ella no tenía nada que demostrar, lo había hecho ya. Fue la más sobresaliente de su clase, fue la mejor de su grupo de internos, de su grupo de residentes, fue la excelencia andando en la especialidad, tenía muchísimos artículos médicos publicados, había postulado ya 3 métodos de investigación. Y el día de hoy era considerada como la cirujana más prometedora de su generación al ser la única que ya había recibido premios notables. Pero eso no impresionaba a nadie. En el caso de cualquier otro, con esos antecedentes ya tendría la carrera resuelta. En su caso era lo mínimo que se podían esperar de ella y el fallar no era una opción. No mientras ser la "heredera de la familia Meioh" cercenaba su trabajo._

 _¡Ni siquiera le gustaba California! Odiaba ese aire juvenil y alocado que el ambiente universitario proporcionaba. Ella recién acababa de terminar la carrera y lo último que quería era seguir viendo universidades…. Bueno eso quizá no era cierto, no por nada estaba sentada en un jardín del campus universitario, afuera de la facultad de arquitectura de Berkeley pudiéndose ir a almorzar a cualquier otro sitio. Quizá en el fondo si extrañaba volver a la escuela y regresar a ser una estudiante cuya única preocupación era aprenderse la anatomía de un cuerpo Humano a la perfección y todo el vademécum. Ahora se tenía que enfrentar a doctores que lo único que tenían para ella, eran preguntas estúpidas y burlas despiadadas._

 _¿Por qué le molestaba tanto en todo caso? ¿Era algo malo no desarrollar sentimientos por alguien más? Ella no era de piedra, ni tenía alguna especie de misantropía. Se habría dado cuenta enseguida en el trato con sus pacientes. Ella se involucraba, tenía sentimientos hacia ellos. Lo contrario a mucho de sus colegas que mantenían su distancia y los trataban de la manera más profesional posible. Y muchos de ellos tenían parejas o algún tipo de relación_ _._

 _¿Entonces cuál era el problema? ¿De verdad seria algún tipo de asexuada? Lo dudaba. No encontraba repulsivo el acto sexual, le parecía algo agradable. Es más, en su época de adolescente cuando brevemente se pudo permitir ser todo lo rebelde que su apellido le permitió, experimento un "despertar" un tanto…agitado. En los colegios a los cuales acudió sobre todo su época en High school fue una verdadera fiesta. Pero así como fue de intenso, se desvaneció con la misma rapidez._

 _Tampoco podían ser problemas de preferencias sexuales. No tenía confusión ni complejo en sus gustos. Sus primeras veces fueron con chicos igual de inexpertos que ella. Y cuando fue trasladada al colegio para señoritas, a ella no le importo improvisar con un grupo de compañeras suyas a las que lo último que les faltaba era experiencia. No lo encontró repulsivo, al contrario quedo convencida de que ambos géneros le gustaban en demasía. Lo cual era aún más preocupante. Tal vez era la única bisexual de este mundo que teniendo tanta diversidad en este planeta, no podía encontrar a alguien con quien salir. Corrección, era la única bisexual del planeta que llevaba años sin fijarse en ningún hombre ni en ninguna mujer de forma romántico-sexual. ¿Eso siquiera existía?_

 _Tal vez el generador de esta apatía, eran las responsabilidades a las que se había comprometido desde que era niña._

 _Aun no sabría a ciencia cierta decir si fue algo implantado por sus padres o fue convicción propia. Pero Su objetivo de vida siempre fue simple; ser la mejor doctora porque su familia necesitaba que lo fuera y salvar la vida de miles de niños porque era algo que soñaba con poder realizar algún día. Y más aún cuando le hicieron comprender la responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros en forma de legado. Ella tenía doblemente una obligación que cumplir, su familia era poderosa en el campo de la medicina y le dejaría todo ese poder algún día. Todo poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, una gran capacidad de ayudar a los demás de la forma en que nadie más lo haría._

 _Así que desde niña siempre fueron tutores, clases particulares y más enseñanzas. Y cuando creció y se convirtió en estudiante, siempre hubo un artículo novedoso que leer, horas de descanso que se convirtieron en el espacio para practicar alguna técnica nueva y perfeccionar las que ya dominaba, incluso en vacaciones siempre estaba involucrada en todas las campañas humanitarias posibles para atender personas de escasos recursos. Y ahí también encontró compañeros, buenos compañeros. Y si lo analizaba…potenciales prospectos sentimentales._

 _Pero siempre, siempre estaba ansiosa por atender al siguiente paciente. Por salvar al siguiente niño. Pero esto no era enteramente su culpa, ¿Por qué nadie le había coqueteado en todo este tiempo? Tenía ya veintinueve años, estaba en la plenitud de la vida, era dueña de un hospital y la heredera de otros veintidós en todo el país, guapa eso sí que lo era y consideraba que tenía buen carácter. ¿Entonces?_

— _¿Por qué no podía gustarle nadie? — Setsuna cerró los puños con preocupación — ¿Por qué? ¿Que estaba de malo con ella?—_

— _**¡no hay nada de malo en permanecer soltera! —**_

— _ **no es tan difícil, solo miras a tu alrededor y te fijas en las personas. Encuentras a alguien que te guste, ya sea porque tiene buen cuerpo, o tal vez porque tiene lindos ojos, linda sonrisa, o quizá tiene rostro de ángel. A partir de ahí vas directo y sin escalas a por ella…la conquistas.—**_

 _Como si fuera tan fácil pensó Setsuna ante la voz animada de quien fuera que estuviera detrás del árbol._

— _ **como si fuera tan fácil. Esto no es tan sencillo como hablar en inglés. —**_

— _ **lo que pasa es que tú sigues triste por…—**_

— _ **no estoy triste, simplemente me ha tocado ser uno de esas dos personas a las que nadie se les acerca**_ _—_

— _ **ay, pero de que hablas tu—**_

— _ **Mira…existimos personas a las que nadie se les acerca. Las que brillan con tanto esplendor de talento y de virtudes que la gente les tiene miedo a acercarse y quedar opacas ante tanta perfección. Ya sabes, los que son guapos, súper ricos, talentosos, profesionales, elegantes, cultos, de buenos modales, respetuosos, interesantes y que todavía tienen la inteligencia suficiente para no ser unos imbéciles socialité buenos para nada. Y estas personas se la viven solas preguntándose que está mal con ellas, y se sienten mal consigo mismas. Piensan que quizá el problema está en ellas y no se detienen a pensar que la única razón es que las personas están totalmente paralizadas.**_ _—_

 _Setsuna se detuvo a pensar un momento en lo que decía la voz a sus espaldas. Era ciertamente un punto de vista muy particular. ¿Acaso ella sería un caso como el que describía aquella voz? No quería pecar con soberbia, pero guapa eso sí que lo era, adinerada también, con la inteligencia suficiente para convertirse en una muy buena cirujana. ¿El problema tal vez era que la gente no se animaba a acercarse lo suficiente a ella? ¿Ella debía dar el primer paso? Tal vez ese era el origen del problema. Ella tenía la cabeza ocupada con sus pacientes y las personas estaban aterradas a siquiera invitarle un café. ¿Podría ser? Agudizo aún más el oído para escuchar la respuesta de su amiga._

— _ **personas que son ricas, guapas, talentosas, elegantes, misteriosas, educadas, y sencillas. ¡Eso no existe! —**_

— _ **Da igual, porque así me encuentre a la perfección hecha mujer, nunca pondrá sus ojos en mí, soy demasiado poca cosa…. Me toco ser el otro caso de personas que se quedan solteras de por vida; por ejemplo soy tan simple y tan falta de personalidad que la gente apenas sabe que existo. Y no hacen otra cosa más que mirarme de reojo y agradecer no ser tan patéticos como yo lo soy. Es más te aseguro que la mayoría de mis compañeros ni siquiera se han percatado de mi presencia.**_ _—_

— _ **claro que se han fijado en ti, ¡eres japonesa! Todos en el extranjero nos observan—**_

— _ **mi punto es que**_ _ **Soy una de esas chicas invisibles que se la pasan soñando con encontrar un amor maravilloso que las saque de tanta rutina. Y las lleve a vivir una gran aventura por el mundo. Pero "oh sorpresa!" eso no va a pasar, no existe ese sueño dorado y soy lo bastante lista para comprender que no hay olla detrás del arcoíris…solo una vida en la que lo único que me espera es el amor de mi madre, y mi madre ni siquiera es amorosa….así que estoy perdida…—**_

 _Setsuna estaba impresionada ante la voz a sus espaldas y su forma de ver la vida. Era un punto de vista interesante y de hecho se encontró abriendo su paquete de ensalada. Era bastante entretenido encontrar a alguien quejarse de esa manera tan irónica y más con esa voz tan seductora. Además también eran muy divertidas las respuestas que le daba su amiga._

— _ **ay dios mío, Haruka eres la reina del drama—**_

— _ **soy realista que es diferente. Te podría apostar todo un mes de mi sueldo a que me la paso aquí toda la carrera y no voy a encontrar a nadie a quien yo pudiera interesarle—**_

— _ **no exageres, estas en estados unidos. Sales por que sales. Además eso llega cuando no lo esperas. ¿Si te conté que Darién y serena se casaron hace un par de días? Prácticamente fueron a despertarme a las 2 de la mañana para que fuera su testigo. Creo que el padre de Darién estaba en contra del enlace o algo así—**_

— _ **dios, ¿serena ya esta casada? , es mi amiga y la quiero. Pero la mujer hormonal que llevo en el interior se siente mal. Una menos —**_

— _ **dímelo a mí, en el fondo daba vueltas en un tacón de la envidia ¡y deberías ver las fotos que les he tomado! Irradian miel y amor y felicidad. Darién guapísimo como siempre y serena toda una princesa ya sabes, son la pareja perfecta.—**_

— _**bravo… y mientras yo aquí debajo de un árbol a punto de entrar a la aburrida clase de sistemas estructurales y eso será lo más divertido de mi día, te lo apuesto. ¿Cómo va mi inglés? —**_

— _ **bien, se nota la diferencia. Te dije que llegando allá ibas a mejorar muchísimo. Ahora hablas casi tan bien como yo…casi. Ahora a practicar más para que cuando llegue la indicada la seduzcas con esa voz tan sedosa que tienes—**_

— _ **ay Mina, pues lo único que le gustara de mí sería la voz…porque de ahí en fuera no encuentro que les pueda gustar. Oye te dejo, voy a entrar a clase. ¡Te veo en vacaciones de navidad, quiero ver esas fotos!—**_

 _Setsuna miro de reojo a la chica que se había parado del árbol y ahora se sacudía las hojas secas que se habían quedado en su ropa. Estaba a un par de metros de ella y ni siquiera se había percatado que ella estaba sentada casi a su lado._

 _No le parecía una belleza sorprendente y despampanante como la que las revistas de moda nos meten por los ojos. Pero definitivamente no era nada fea. De hecho así como hablaba de sí misma, Setsuna se imaginó alguna especie de mujer horripilantemente fea. Con rasgos toscos y gestos rudos. Por el contrario, su rostro era delicado y su cara era muy refinada. Su nariz era preciosa, estaba segura que ninguno de los cirujanos plásticos que había conocido podría esculpir una nariz tan perfecta como la que veían sus ojos en aquel rostro. Sus labios tenían la proporción correcta, eran pequeños pero lucían un volumen respetable y un color rosado bastante coqueto._

 _Arrugo un poco el entrecejo, Su cabello era un desastre, estaba largo y bastante descuidado, de hecho a pesar de ser lacio parecía que ningún cepillo había pasado por ahí en mucho tiempo y se revolvía aún más con el viento dejándola más despeinada. Su cuerpo era delgado y era casi tan alta como ella, lo cual era todo un logro considerando la estatura promedio de los ciudadanos japoneses. Según su criterio, estaba finalizando el tratamiento de ortodoncia. Se veía un buen trabajo, y a juzgar por los rasgos de la cara, esa chica tendría pronto una sonrisa bonita. Aunque su punto fuerte eran esos dos grandes ojos verdes tan llenos de vida. Brillaban con tanto esplendor que más bien Parecían dos esmeraldas tan transparentes que Setsuna pudo percibir en ellos un alma demasiado buena. Era una mirada muy inocente. Y demasiado expresiva tanto que pudo percibir fácilmente la tristeza o melancolía que pasaba esa chica._

 _No le parecía ninguna chica fea, en lo absoluto. Quizá podría mejorar su gusto al vestir, llevar ropa deportiva a las clases universitarias le parecía un poco inapropiado Y cortarse ese cabello que ya no tenía ninguna salvación. La vio apartarse del árbol y caminar en dirección a algún edificio. Se veía triste, esperaba que llegara a encontrar a alguien que como ella lo había dicho la sacara de la rutina._

 _De pronto una idea loca cruzo por su mente, tal impresión le causo que se levantó como resorte para alcanzarla. No iba a causar ningún daño. De hecho Necesitaba saber si la chica tendría razón en su teoría. Esa rubia había postulado que alguien como lo era ella no tenía pareja por que las personas no se atrevían a acercársele por miedo. Entonces ella tenía que dar el primer paso. Y en el caso de la rubia, nadie se animaba a dar el primer paso con ella._

 _Coquetearía con esa chica, la invitaría a salir._

 _Era una buena idea. Ella averiguaría si era capaz de gustarles a las personas y de paso le levantaría la autoestima a esa chica. La haría darse cuenta de que era bella. Todos ganaban._

 _Pronto la encontró, se había quedado parada mirando un letrero que decía algo de Japón y mostraba un templo estilo sintoísta. Se acercó con rapidez hasta posicionarse cerca de la chica. Parecía muy concentrada mirando el cartel. Al parecer estaba extrañando mucho su hogar. Mala señal, estaba algo desanimada y extrañaba su país, eso casi siempre hacia que los estudiantes regresaran a sus casas. Respiro hondo intentado superar los nervios, tenía que sonar casual, segura, debería de llamar su atención. Esta era la primera vez que coquetearía con alguien en mucho tiempo._

— _Si tanto extrañas tu país deberías perder los papeles de migración y créeme que te regresaran gratis. —_

 _Nada más terminar la frase, Setsuna abrió los ojos como platos. Eso se había escuchado muy diferente a lo que había querido decir, Se había escuchado ofensiva y grosera. Se mordió la lengua para no arruinarlo, estaba muy nerviosa. La chica lógicamente se había molestado, había volteado a verla con cara de pocos amigos, Setsuna se dio cuenta durante unos breves y satisfactorios segundos como la chica la miraba de arriba abajo con fascinación. Setsuna sonrió triunfal, le había encantado como la miraba esta muchacha. Pero la rubia malinterpreto su sonrisa como una burla, y se apartó de ahí con rapidez sin siquiera contestarle._

— _ay no, ¡oye! No quería que eso sonara como se escuchó. Te debo una disculpa—_

 _La chica no contesto y siguió caminando._

— _es en serio, no quería sonar racista ni nada parecido, adoro a los extranjeros. Escucha Yo escuche tu conversación mientras estabas en el árbol, me llamaste mucho la atención y solo quería venir a presentarme—_

 _La rubia paro en seco, Setsuna que la venia correteando choco contra su cuerpo. Volteo a verla, parecía furiosa._

— _¿es una broma verdad? —_

— _No—_

 _Quizá esto no era una buena idea después de todo. Nada estaba resultando bien, la chica estaba furiosa quizá no era buena para coquetear. Esto se le había salido de las manos. Se disculparía con la chica y se iría de ahí corriendo. Es más, se tomaría el día libre. Si querían que se responsabilizara como dueña, también podía tomarse los privilegios._

— _te debo una disculpa, será mejor que me retire.—_

— _Ah ya entiendo, estabas escuchando a la patética estudiante quejarse de que nadie la quiere, y tú en tu trono de poderosa estudiante de medicina quisiste venir a fingir que te había interesado solo para divertirte—_

 _Vaya que era una chica inteligente, había captado todo de inmediato. La verdad es que lo que estaba diciendo tenia parte de verdad y eso solo la hizo sentir peor. Setsuna no contesto_

— _piérdete ¿quieres? —_

 _La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a su clase. Y Setsuna dio la vuelta para retroceder, pero el pensamiento de que si lo dejaba así, la chica se sentiría más mal por su "gran ayuda" le hizo alcanzarla de nuevo._

— _¿ahora qué? —_

— _lo lamento, en verdad no quería ofenderte. Me estas malinterpretando, yo no vine a seducirte vine porque te tengo una propuesta, ¿Dices que lo único que quieres es conocer a alguien que te saque de la rutina en que vives?... —_

 _La rubia comenzó a reír con diversión._

— _vaya escuchaste todo. Sí, pero no veo a nadie con esas características por aquí, así que mejor me voy—_

— _¿Sí? ¿Deseas una aventura? bien, entonces ven conmigo—Setsuna tomo la mano de la chica con firmeza, la rubia respingo al instante._

— _¿de qué hablas? ¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¡Tengo clase! —_

—… _si, ahora, te llevare a vivir una aventura. Por cierto, me llamo Setsuna—_

— _no me importa cómo te llames, ¿estás loca? ¡Te exijo que me sueltes! ¡Ya!—_

 _Setsuna se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz tratando de reunir paciencia, vaya que esta rubia era una chica difícil._

— _mira, escuche tu conversación fue maleducado. Lo siento, pero escuche bien que tú estabas llorando por los rincones porque nadie te invitaba a vivir algo que te sacara de la rutina y estas de suerte porque yo estoy a punto de ir y hacer algo asombroso y te vengo a invitar como es tu deseo. Tú decides, acompañarme y divertirte o quedarte en tu clase de arquitectura que según tus propias palabras, está muy aburrida. —_

 _Setsuna sonrió, la chica la miraba como si fuera una lunática. Ella misma se preocuparía por su salud mental sino fuera porque encontraba la mirada de esta rubia demasiado divertida. De hecho su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza, podía sentirlo. Eran quizá los efectos de la adrenalina viajando por su cuerpo, esta era la primera vez que hablaba con una desconocida y le proponía locuras. No se reconocía a sí misma._

— _wow, tú de verdad escuchaste todo. ¿Cómo sé que no eres una loca y que vas a matarme? —_

 _Eso era un buen punto._

— _yo no voy a matarte, voy a hacer que te sientas más viva que nunca. Pero si tanto miedo tienes, toma mi celular, tengo llamadas ilimitadas a cualquier parte del mundo. Puedes hablar con quién tú quieras. Así si algo te pasa, se darán cuenta enseguida. —_

— _¿segura que no vas a matarme? —_

— _Te lo juro por mi honor—_

 ** _3 horas despues..._**

— _¡VAS A MATARME, VAS A MATARME, VAS A MATARME! —_

— _Oye, cálmate— pidió Setsuna levantándose y dándole una última mirada a su equipo de paracaidismo. —mira ven, ponte junto a mí. Stan nos va a dar las instrucciones finales. Y nos pondrá el doble arnés. —_

 _Como un cachorrillo asustado, Haruka se aferró a la orilla contraria a la compuerta abierta del helicóptero mirando hacia el techo. Setsuna hecho un vistazo, estaban a casi 4 mil metros de altura. Recordaba su primer salto tándem al lado de su padre. Tenía apenas ocho años y si su memoria no le fallaba; su autocontrol había sido mejor al de esa chica que parecía estar a punto del desmayo._

— _es muy valiente tu amiga ¿verdad? — se burló Stan con una enorme sonrisa, Setsuna soltó la risilla._

 _Stan tenia años trabajando para los Meioh desde que su padre se había recibido de medicina, era un experto en todo lo relacionado con la aviación, por lo tanto era el encargado de comprarlos, de asegurarse que se les hicieran sus revisiones, incluso de entrevistar al personal. Era como el jefe de departamento de aviación de la familia Meioh. Rimbombante título._

 _Pero conforme el ocio fue creciendo, encontró una nueva ocupación; salto en paracaídas. Los aviones y helicópteros tenían que salir a revisión de rutinas, así que Stan pensó que no hacía daño que diera un par de saltos, solo para pasar el rato._

 _Pronto se le unió su padre encantado con eliminar el estrés de esa manera. Y después ella se unió a la afición. Ahora era una experta. Incluso estaba certificada._

— _dale tiempo Stan, es toda una guerrera, a ver ven. Ya es hora—_

— _¿Hora para qué?— contesto Haruka aferrada a todo lo que le permitiera permanecer en el helicóptero. Setsuna alzo una ceja y al segundo siguiente la rubia se acercó a ella no pudiendo evitar que le temblara todo el cuerpo mientras Stan las abrochaba de todos los lados posibles._

— _ya está listo el doble arnés Setsuna. Te veremos abajo—_

— _Nos veremos abajo— contesto Setsuna empujando levemente a la chica quien comenzaba a forcejear —oye necesito que estés quieta, déjate caer—_

— _No, no, no, no— repetía Haruka como angustia._

— _¿Cómo qué no? Te aseguro que te divertirás. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hablamos en el helicóptero? Necesito que sigas al pie de la letra las instrucciones. ¿Las recuerdas? —_

— _¿Qué….que…?—_

— _no te asustes, estoy aquí contigo—_

— _bien, lista o no ¡vamos! —_

— _¡NOOOOOOO! —_

* * *

— ¿Setsuna?...—

Setsuna aparto la vista de la ventana y miro el rostro preocupado de su padre.

—… no has despegado la vista de la ventana, ¿en qué piensas hija? —

—recordaba el día en que Haruka y yo nos conocimos—

Su padre sonrió con alegría.

— ¿el día en que la llevaste a saltar en paracaídas? Si, Haruka me conto su versión, ella estaba en la universidad a punto de entrar a clase, tu saliste de quien sabe dónde y la obligaste a acompañarte diciendo que la ibas a llevar a una aventura. Ella Creyó que eras una adicta que estaba sufriendo alguna especie de efecto alucinógeno. Me parece una historia curiosa ya que tú no eres así de excéntrica—

Setsuna se llevó los dedos al cabello y con un suave gesto lo peino.

—Ese día un doctor me había llamado asexuada— explico Setsuna volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana como si estuviera viendo la escena enfrente de ella—me estaba preguntando debajo de un árbol si eso era cierto, ya que habían pasado muchos años sin que nadie me llamara la atención. Luego escuche la voz de Haruka a mis espaldas, estaba hablando por teléfono con su amiga Mina. ¿La recuerdas?—

— ¿Cómo olvidarla? — dramatizo su padre. —Es esa rubia parlanchina ¿verdad?—

Setsuna asintió y prosiguió

—me había interesado su conversación, Haruka se levantó y yo tuve tiempo para observarla. Yo no me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después; pero ella me había gustado. Llevaba años sin fijarme en nadie, solo enfocada en mi carrera y en ser la mejor que no me di cuenta que habían pasado años. Y viene esta chica que asegura pasar desapercibida para todos a gustarme a mí. Obviamente corrí a alcanzarla y a intentar invitarla a Salir, pero al principio dije cosas vergonzosas estaba nerviosa. —

—te enamoraste a primera vista, lo mismo me paso con tu madre. ¿Y qué paso después?—

Setsuna suspiro y se reacomodo en su asiento. Puso su pierna izquierda encima de la derecha y cruzo los brazos.

—cuando llegamos al suelo después de saltar, yo estaba preocupada por saber si sus gritos me habían causado sordera, en el cielo estaba asustada gritando como loca y solo toco el suelo y ya ella estaba en éxtasis. Se reía sola y daba brincos de felicidad, estaba balbuceando algo pero no le puse atención, puse mi mano en su cintura, con fuerza hice que su cuerpo se acercara al mío y le robe un beso. No sabía que era su primer beso, y creo que si hubiera tenido conocimiento tampoco me habría importado, ella estaba llena de adrenalina por el salto y yo lo estaba por que la veía emocionada y feliz. Solo me deje llevar—

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, el padre miraba a la hija con atención. Su mirada se había suavizado con el recuerdo. De hecho parecía que solo los recuerdos de Haruka le devolvían la felicidad a ratos.

—oye hija, si tanto la amas entonces ¿Qué fue lo que tuvo que pasar para que ustedes dos estén…?—

—Doctores— ambos voltearon a ver a Stan —hemos llegado, vamos a aterrizar. Les pido que no se levanten de sus asientos. —

—bien, ¿consiguió el helicóptero para llegar al hospital? —

—sí señor, ya está esperándonos. —

—Pues ya está, llegamos a Japón—

—si, ¿hablaste con Amara Tenoh? ¿Qué te dijo? — Setsuna vio a su padre ponerse incómodo.

—si hable con ella, al parecer está en un crucero por el caribe y como ya está pagado decidió quedarse. Tardará cinco días en llegar a Japón. Me dijo que no tiene ningún problema en firmar el permiso para trasladarla a estados unidos, al parecer le conviene porque tiene planeado irse a otro viaje—

—No me sorprende de esa mujer— exclamo Setsuna — sí, eso es lo que haremos. En estados unidos tendrá un mejor cuidado y podemos estar a su lado. No me fio de su familia para nada. Voy a hacer una llamada—

—Por aquí por favor— los guio Stan una vez que bajaron del avión— me informan que las unidades de sangre ya están en el helicóptero. Síganme—

— ¿a quién? —

—a mi secretaria, voy a tomarme un permiso. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Haruka—

—ay hija, no es necesario un permiso. Todavía no sabemos que tiene—

—si lo sabemos y estamos conscientes que necesitara terapia, mucha. Necesita alguien que esté todo el tiempo a su lado—

—bueno claro, pero yo puedo hacerme cargo. O tu madre, recuerda que ella es maxilofacial—

—no hablo de hacerme cargo como doctora. Haruka no tiene 3 años, me refiero a hacerme cargo como su familia—

—eso lo entiendo hija, pero ¿un permiso? no lo creo necesario, puedes seguir trabajando y visitarla, o podemos trasladarla a tu hospital. No veo por qué no puedas hacer las dos cosas—

—ay papá, no empieces—

—es que hija, es tu carrera—

—a ver, no serán años. Solo un par de meses, ¿Cuál es el problema? Muchos cirujanos piden permisos por meses y no hay inconveniente. Es lo más normal del mundo. ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¿Por qué soy una Meioh? —

—Exactamente un Meioh no descansa, no desacelera en su carrera—

—padre no digas ridiculeces, hasta dios se tomó el domingo para descansar. No veo por qué nosotros no. Además tú te tomaste unos meses cuando sufrí ese accidente de auto. Y ahora…. —

—Pero tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo—

—¡ella también! —

—Perdón hija—

—ella es lo que más quiero, así que me tomare todos los meses que necesite. No está a discusión—

* * *

— ¿te haces cargo? — pregunto Setsuna una vez que el helicóptero aterrizo en el hospital. Ya estaba un grupo de doctores en la terraza esperándolos.

—Sí, tu vete a ver a Haruka, yo me encargo de la burocracia—

—doctores, es un honor conocerlos en persona. Soy la Doctora Mizuno. Jefa de cirugía del hospital, tengo entendido que traen con ustedes unidades de sangre para la paciente Haruka Tenoh—

—así es. Soy el doctor Asafar, mi hija Setsuna. —

—Encantada de conocerla— dijo Setsuna estrechando la mano de la jefa de cirugía.

—tengo entendido que la paciente es su prometida. Sé que en estados unidos se permite considerar familiares aunque estén en situación de compromiso, pero en Japón los prometidos no son considerados dentro del rango familiar. Para eso se necesita un permiso…—

—Aquí lo tengo— exclamo Setsuna alzando una ceja. ¿Esa doctora creía que era idiota para no tener conocimiento de las reglas del consejo de medicina de estados unidos? Su familia formaba parte de ese consejo desde el siglo pasado. —y aquí están los documentos para que mi prometida reciba las unidades de sangre de forma inmediata—

—claro, lo revisare. Ahora me gustaría comentarles que el programa cuenta con un sólido departamento de cardiología y que sería un honor que un cirujano cardiotorácico de su calibre viniera a una ponencia sobre su investigación en…—

Setsuna puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba ser una Meioh siempre que los demás doctores venían a ellos como moscar a la miel en busca de algún beneficio en sus carreras. Odiaba que todos se acercaran para sacar un beneficio de ella. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron cuando la jefa de cirugía dio un breve gritito. Una doctora acababa de entrar.

—pero que oportuna doctora, Ella es la doctora Amy Mizuno. La que atendió a su prometida, ella es la responsable de que Haruka siga con vida—

Por la evidente mirada de orgullo de la doctora y por el hecho de que los intentaba comprometer. Setsuna adivino que esa chica era hija de la jefa. ¿y que quería la doctora Mizuno que hiciera? ¿Qué se hincara ante los pies de su hija y le rindiera homenaje? ¿Qué depositara a sus pies la luna y mil estrellas? Era su obligación salvarla, no es ningún mérito.

—es la mejor estudiante que tenemos—

—Buen trabajo doctora— declaro Setsuna con neutralidad. La doctora Mizuno pareció decepcionada, pero al contrario de su madre Amy si sonrió.

—por nada, es mi trabajo. ¿Trajo los permisos necesarios? — Setsuna asintió — bueno ¿Por qué no me acompaña para que vea a su prometida? Puedo dar indicaciones para que se quede a cuidarla a partir de este instante —

—Es lo que quería escuchar, la acompaño—

—En realidad doctora Mizuno, estaba llevando a la doctora Meioh a que viera nuestra sala Neonatal —

— ¿ah sí? —

—No— contesto Setsuna saliendo del elevador.

—Le aseguro que le gustara doctora, tenemos lo último en tecnología de punta. Y se sorprenderá de nuestra tasa de mortandad que es…—

—estoy segura que es una sala muy bonita— corto Setsuna comenzando a enfadarse y sin ocultar su tono lleno de ironía— pero vengo a ver a mi prometida que acaba de salir de cirugía, no salas neonatales ni tecnología japonesa, lo siento. La sigo doctora— pidió a Amy.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

—lamento mucho la actitud de la doctora. Está empeñada en ser el mejor hospital de Asia y cree que con el apoyo de los Meioh será posible. Le ofrezco una disculpa. No se ha dado cuenta que en este momento no es una doctora —

—no tiene por qué disculparse por las acciones de otros. Y que una residente se percate de algo que una jefa de cirugía no pueda es digno de aplaudir. Estuve leyendo el archivo que me mandaron de mi prometida. Estoy impresionada con su desempeño en el quirófano, es una doctora talentosa. —

—gracias. Por aquí por favor—

Setsuna dio vuelta en el pasillo y se percató de la enorme cabellera rubia de Minako Aino al final del pasillo. Estaba acompañada de otra mujer, ambas estaban platicando. Setsuna sonrió, por lo menos las amigas de Haruka no la habían abandonado y estaban al pie del cañón por ella. Se metió a la habitación de Haruka, ya luego platicaría con Minako.

—doctora Meioh, me retiro. Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en decirme. —

—Gracias— contesto Setsuna por mera inercia. Estaba más ocupada en mirar el cuerpo de Haruka. El rostro apenas y era perceptible. Con suavidad tomo su mano libre; el tacto era tan familiar. Tan agradable.

—Estoy aquí Haruka—

— **¿Qué hace?** —

 **Continuara….**

* * *

NA/

HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA!

YA ESTOY RETOMANDO EL HILO DE LA TRAMA. Y AHORA ME TOCO ESCRIBIR DE SETSUNITA. ESTE CAPITULO ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO POR QUE

1)ME MORIA POR PONER LA FORMA EN QUE SE HABIAN CONOCIDO SETSUNA Y HARUKA. AL PRINCIPIO QUERIA PONER QUE EL ENCUENTRO FUERA INSIGNIFICANTE, CASI CASUAL Y QUE NO TUVIERA IMPORTANCIA NI PARA SETSUNA NI PARA HARUKA. PERO TAMBIEN MI LADO ROMANTICO ME EXIGIA PONER ESA "MAGIA" QUE SUCEDE SIEMPRE QUE ENCONTRAMOS A ALGUIEN QUE MARCA NUESTRAS VIDAS. Y ENTONCES FUE UNA GUERRA ENTRE MI LADO RACIONAL Y MI LADO ROMANTICO. Y AL FINAL SIENTO YO QUE HA SIDO UNA COMBINACION DE AMBAS.

DE HECHO SETSUNA AL MOMENTO DE RECORDARLO HACE EL COMENTARIO DE QUE DESDE ESE MOMENTO LE HABIA GUSTADO. Y QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA. QUE ES LO QUE PASA EN LA VIDA REAL, NORMALMENTE TE ENCUENTRAS A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE Y HASTA DESPUES DE MUCHOS AÑOS TE DAS CUENTA QUE LAS PIEZAS ENCAJARON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. Y UNA NI ENTERADA.

2)QUERIA ESCRIBIR MAS SOBRE SETSUNA, SU FORMA DE PENSAR. COMO ES SU VIDA, COMO ES SU MODO DE VER LA VIDA, COMO SE EXPRESA, CUAL ES SU POSTURA DE SER "LA HEREDERA DE LOS MEIOH" ENTRE OTRAS COSAS. SIEMPRE ME PARECIO UN PERSONAJE MUY SERIO, MUY RESPONSABLE Y EN EL FONDO MUY SOLITARIO. Y ESTAS SON CUALIDADES QUE LE HE TRATADO DE CONSERVAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA. Y ESPERO ESTAR LOGRANDOLO Y QUE USTEDES CAPTEN AQUÍ TAMBIEN ESA FORMA DE SER TAN ESPECIAL QUE TIENE ESTE PERSONAJE.

3)ME PERMITIO REGRESAR AL PASADO Y TRAERLES A UNA HARUKA DIFERENTE, UNA ENOJONA, DEPRESIVA Y UN TANTO ACOBARDADA. DE HECHO SETSUNA AL VERLA LA ANALIZA POR COMPLETO Y A PESAR DE QUE LE GUSTO DESDE ESE INSTANTE, HABIA COSAS QUE NO LE ATRAJERON DE ELLA. ESTO TAMBIEN CON EL OBJETO DE MOSTRAR A UNA HARUKA NO TAN PERFECTA COMO ES LA FORMA EN LA QUE LA VE MICHIRU EN LA ACTUALIDAD.

EN FIN NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES, SOLO MI AGRADECIMIENTO PARA QUIEN ME LEE Y ME COMENTA. LES MANDO UN ABRAZO SUPER FUERTE. Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO.


	36. La carta

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. ESTE FIC ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

444444444444

— ¿Qué hace?...creí—

La persona se veía claramente sorprendida, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y la observaban de arriba abajo como si fuera alguna especie de aparición, al parecer una muy macabra por la mirada aterrada. Escucho un carraspeo de garganta.

— creí que Tenoh y usted ya no estaban juntas. Creí que ahora era novia de esa tal Michiru, Esto es una sorpresa—

Setsuna sin dejar de tomar la mano de Haruka desvió su mirada ante la voz masculina. Pocas veces se lo había topado, pero bien podría reconocerlo a pesar de los años. Alguien con las características de León Mackenzie era imposible de olvidar. Eran demasiadas cosas negativas en una persona para que pasara desapercibida.

No la veía con la antigua superioridad que siempre había detectado en él y la sonrisa burlona no había hecho acto de presencia. Muy por el contrario, León se llevó una mano al cabello claramente nervioso. En su otra mano cargaba un ramo de rosas blancas. Al principio Setsuna dudó un poco, las rosas blancas en número impar indicaban la declaración de amor eterno y puro y platónico, pero alguien con la sensibilidad de una roca como Mackenzie jamás podría entender los significados de las flores.

Además que ella supiera Haruka y León nunca se habían llevado bien y desde luego Haruka lo aborrecía lo suficiente como para nunca corresponderle ni el saludo, no entendía que estaba pasando. La respuesta le llego inmediatamente.

—me siento tan culpable, si no hubiera insistido tanto en esa carrera, esto no estaría pasando. Pero es que me había cegado tanto el rencor. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no la hubiera provocado diciéndole todo lo que…—

—espere…. ¿usted es el culpable de que ella este ahora en coma? …. ¡¿competía contra usted?!—

León trago saliva nervioso, sus ojos estaban cargados de culpabilidad. Seguramente se veía muy intimidante enojada porque León la miraba aterrado. Setsuna ato cabos; Él la provoco, ella se molestó hasta tal punto que cedió a las provocaciones ¿pero cómo pudo Haruka ser tan estúpida y dejarse llevar por tonterías de un rufián como era este? Apretó la mano de Haruka con la suya, no sabía con quién estaba más enojada, si con este patán o con Haruka por ser tan impulsiva.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y los ojos azules de Mina Aino la miraron con total estupefacción.

—Setsuna…. ¿cómo?... —

—Me subí a un avión después de que enterarme— explico Setsuna. Estaba feliz de que Mina siguiera siendo la inseparable amiga de Haruka y que la estuviera apoyando en estos momentos. Pero ahora lo único que quería era que Mackenzie le diera una explicación. Se volvió hacia él, Mina hizo lo mismo y su semblante cambio completamente, sus rasgos eran severos y miraban a León con total odio.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Quieres terminar lo que no pudiste? ¿Vienes a matarla?—

— ¡No! Yo he venido a disculparme…—

Mina se acercó hacia León, en un hábil movimiento le arrebato el ramo de rosas y las aventó al bote de basura.

— ¡lárgate de aquí! Antes de que ordene a los guardias que te corran a patadas…—

—escúchame yo lo siento…. —

— ¡tus disculpas no harán que ella este mejor! ¡Esta así por tu culpa! ¡Yo te hare pagar lo que has hecho, te lo juro! —

—Mina, cálmate— pidió Setsuna quien miraba a León y a Mina como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, tratando de sacar algo en claro de todo este embrollo.

— ¡no me pidas que me calme! — grito la rubia totalmente fuera de si

—estas en un hospital y tus gritos no ayudan a nadie. Él la pudo haber provocado, pero Haruka fue una tonta en aceptar correr en motocicleta. Echar culpas no mejorara las cosas, si alguien tiene la culpa fue Haruka por hacer caso de insultos tontos—

Mina volteo a ver a Setsuna como si no la reconociera. Alzo las manos al aire, tenía las manos en forma de puños y respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¡lo que faltaba! Ahora resulta que lo defiendes, ¡Esta basura Humillo a Haruka de todas las formas posibles! Grito a los cuatro vientos que tú te acababas de comprometer con algún fulano y que ahora estabas felizmente embarazada. Se rio de ella haciendo comentarios estúpidos, ¿Te das cuenta de su maldad? ¡La hirió donde más le duele! ¡Y como tú y yo bien sabemos, Haruka desde luego que le creyó! No era una idea descabellada—

Setsuna cambio totalmente su expresión de controlada calma y miro a León Mackenzie sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para encontrar entereza y no ponerse a golpear ella misma al canalla que estaba enfrente de ella.

—por más que Michiru le suplico que no compitiera ella no atendió a razones, era más importante lo que le habían contado sobre ti que lo que pudiéramos decirle yo o Michiru…. —

¿Michiru? ¿Quién era Michiru? esta era la segunda vez que Mina la nombraba, León también la había mencionado. Parecía ser alguien importante para Haruka. ¿Alguna pariente quizás? No. Que ella supiera, su única pariente era Amara. León había mencionado la palabra "novia" ¿sería acaso otro chisme malintencionado de este sujeto?

—y por lo que veo, lo que este gusano dijo no eran más que Mentiras. ¡No estas embarazada! ¡Debiste ver la cara de Haruka al escucharlo decir eso! Pocas veces la he visto así…. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Mizuki llama a seguridad! ¡Mizuki!—

Setsuna Comenzaba a sentirse mareada ante la revelación. Dejo de tomarle la mano a Haruka, de pronto el contacto con quien siempre supo que era el amor de su vida se sentía tan doloroso como si quemara. Se sentó un momento, a su alrededor Mina y León habían desaparecido para ella, sus ojos solo tenían atención en la persona a la que le había dedicado sus mejores años; su rostro estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad y solo el sonido de los aparatos eran los que indicaban que seguía con vida.

No era justo.

Siempre por más que ella lo evitara con todas sus fuerzas, el tema de los hijos siempre volvía a acosarlas con el único objetivo de oscurecer lo que pudo haber sido una brillante vida juntas. La persona con la que estuvo a punto de enlazar su vida estaba delicada en un hospital, eso la había impulsado a regresar a su lado, cuidarla hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un traslado a estados unidos, proponerle seguir juntas….Esforzarse por que esta vez funcionara. Pero viéndolo ahora….no lo había pensado dos veces. ¿Estar junto a ella sería le decisión correcta? ¿Y luego qué?... ¿le pediría que lo volvieran a intentar?... ¿que de pronto olvidara las peleas nocturnas? ¿Los reclamos en forma de gritos? ¿Las palabras llenas de rencor? ¿La impotencia que ambas sentían al final de la relación?

Y si Haruka accediera y lo intentaran de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en volver al círculo vicioso de antes?

Cuando en pocos años llegara el día en que su cuerpo dejara de cumplir su propósito natural y su destino completamente dicho; ¿no le reprocharía a Haruka toda la vida? ¿No comenzaría a guardarle odio?

Al principio de la relación no le tomo demasiada importancia, incluso le causo gracia el hecho de que Haruka se asustara con la palabra "hijos" y como no; Haruka era una inexperta chica de diecinueve años que apenas estaba asimilando la convivencia con su primera novia, mientras que ella contaba con casi treinta años, una fortuna y un apellido importante que tenía que preservar y en el fondo…un sueño desde muy pequeña de tener dos hijos, una pareja, un gato y un perro y una vida familiar muy feliz.

El tiempo pasó y el tema la fue asustando más y sus planes de que con el tiempo ella maduraría y accediera feliz e ilusionada; se fueron a la basura, Haruka de pasar a incomodarse pasó rápidamente a aborrecer que sus parientes le dijeran que esperaban ansiosos al nuevo heredero Meioh y que deberían de comenzar a intentarlo. Intento hablar con ella, razonar todos los caminos posibles, democráticos y justos, pero fue inútil. Con el tiempo comprendió que su amada prometida, la mujer con la que había elegido compartir su vida…no tenía los mismos planes a futuro que ella. Todo se transformó con gran rapidez… en una pesadilla.

Y no importaba si se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, ni el que Haruka literalmente la adorara con gran devoción tan solo por ser la única novia que había tenido (título que la llenaba de orgullo si era sincera), o el nivel de sincronización tan alto que habían alcanzado y que les permitía saber lo que pensaba y sentía la otra, ni el hecho de que ella no pudiera dormir si no tenía el olor de Haruka a su lado.

Pero en remontándose esos años en la relación, ella recordaba muy claro que en la privacidad de sus pensamientos conocía una única verdad; Haruka nunca sería suficiente para su felicidad. En el fondo siempre desearía una familia completa. Punto.

Y alguien tan libre como ella, nunca podría complacerla. Aunque fuera su primera novia. Haruka le entrego su primer beso, su virginidad, incluso la hizo el objeto de su adoración. Y claro que se daba cuenta cuanto le dolía no poder ceder. Ella no era idiota, sabía leer a las personas. Sabía perfectamente que Haruka estaba en una encrucijada casi cruel. Sufría también. Le había platicado de su infancia y la podía entender un poco después de conocer el carácter de Amara. Pero aun así lo deseaba. Fue necesario tomar una decisión drástica, fue necesario romper la relación. Solo así pudieron respirar de nuevo sus almas tan adoloridas.

Entonces que caso tenía. ¿Por qué estaba aquí si al final de cuentas todo sería infelicidad? ¿Por qué aclararle las cosas?

No era justo.

No tenía ningún derecho a imponerle su presencia. Por más que las circunstancias fueran tan infortunadas. Setsuna beso la mano de Haruka. Estaba totalmente confundida. La amaba, el solo pensar que estuvo a punto de morir la volvía loca de dolor. Ellas no terminaron nada bien la relación, Haruka había quedado muy lastimada. Y por lo que escuchaba ahora estaba intentando continuar su vida con esa tal Michiru. Era lo más sano, lo más justo y lo más noble desaparecer de la habitación y no volver. Pero no podía evitarlo, en el fondo era una perra egoísta. Quizá por ser hija única, quizá por ser una adinerada heredera. Pero quería volver a intentarlo, quería estar con ella de nuevo. La extrañaba. Y si esos años no fueron en vano, podría apostar su vida a que Haruka la extrañaba también.

Rebusco en su bolsa unos segundos hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Le dejaría a Haruka la elección, era lo más correcto. No la sometería a un reencuentro tan forzado. Eso solo aumentaría aún más su carga y ella solo estaba ahí para apoyarla. Ella termino la relación en su momento, justo era dejarle ahora a Haruka la elección de si volvían a intentarlo o no.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

Michiru llego a la sala de espera bastante feliz, había limado las asperezas con Hotaru. Su hija era su mayor regalo, con seis años cumplidos le sorprendía lo madura que podía llegar a ser. Había aceptado ir a la casa de serena. Otro niño hubiera hecho todo un espectáculo al respecto. Hotaru No. Era una niña obediente, prudente e inteligente. Sabía que no podía estar con Haruka por lo tanto le había dicho que la cuidara como si fuera ella quien estuviera enferma. No era necesario que su hija le dijera eso. Michiru estaba dispuesta a no quitarle la vista de encima.

Dejo sus identificaciones con la enfermera indicando que iba a relevar el cuidado del cuarto donde se encontraba Haruka. La enfermera resoplo dramáticamente.

—pues espero que usted si cumpla su turno, ya son más de 3 personas que me dicen que vienen a cuidarla y solo duran unos minutos. ¿Si entiende que esto es un hospital? Esto no es un hotel para que ustedes vengan a su antojo. Un poco más de seriedad por favor, no lo pido por mi sino por la paciente—

Michiru quien estaba rebuscando entre sus cosas el libro que había traído del departamento de Haruka, alzo la cabeza y miro a la enfermera completamente desconcertada.

—sí, claro. Disculpe. — contesto Michiru condescendientemente — pero… ¿dice que más de tres personas? —

La enfermera continuó mirando un montón de papeles y Michiru opto por no seguir insistiendo. Se encamino a la habitación de Haruka esperando que Mina le explicara. Pero su desconcierto aumento cuando vio que en la habitación solo se encontraba la durmiente Haruka. Volteo a todos lados tratando de buscar a Mina, pero no había señales de ella por ninguna parte. Intento tomar asiento y entonces se percató de algo que la extraño aún más.

En el sillón se encontraba recargada una carta. Michiru la tomo con ciertas reservas. Con perfectas y pequeñas letras al reverso, la persona había escrito una petición en inglés.

"a quien corresponda: por favor entregar esta carta lo más pronto posible a Haruka Tenoh"

Michiru enrojeció de la pura indignación. Seguramente era ese americano que había obligado a Haruka a competir. No se le ocurría nadie más, a lo mejor estaba tratando de pedir disculpas el muy cretino. Apretó la carta presa del coraje. Tenía intenciones de romper la carta en mil pedazos pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y abrió la misiva. Después de todo tenía que saber que era lo que ese fulano tenía que decir. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar en los conceptos morales de la privacidad. Un imbécil como ese tal León no se merecía ningún tipo de consideración. Puso sus ojos en las primeras líneas y comenzó a leer.

" _ **Querida Haruka.**_

 _ **Te escribo esta carta para hacer de tu conocimiento el hecho de que estoy enterada de todos los pormenores de la carrera que ha causado que estés postrada en esta cama; abandonada a un coma que te impide abrir los ojos y mirar en los míos el miedo y la angustia que me provoca la sola idea de que hubieras dejado este mundo.**_

 _ **La intención de estas letras es para explicar de forma tranquila; las causas y motivos que me obligan a no estar ahí en el instante en que tú recobres la conciencia. Y quiero que sepas que justo ahora que escribo este fragmento escucho tu respiración y busco en un golpe de buena suerte, ajeno a toda lógica y razón que tú recobres la conciencia y me impidas separarme de tu lado como tanto me habías suplicado tiempo atrás.**_

 _ **Sé que accediste a esa carrera funesta por provocaciones de un hombre que te aseguró que yo estaba formando mi propia familia y cargaba en mi vientre a mi primer hijo. Lo sé por qué Mackenzie estuvo aquí en tu habitación, Mina nos encontró platicando y me revelo toda esta situación.**_

Michiru dejo de leer, esta carta definitivamente no era de Mackenzie. Por la forma de expresarse tan apasionada supo casi de inmediato de quien era. Sus ojos color de mar se posaron en el nombre al final de la hoja; Setsuna Meioh.

Michiru respiro hondo, era lógico que era de ella esta carta. Pero se encontraba completamente congelada. Setsuna estuvo aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Muchos minutos? ¿Mina lo sabía? Y en todo caso, la pregunta más importante. ¿Por qué había dejado esta carta? Michiru doblo las hojas y las puso en la mesita que se encontraba a lado de la cama de Haruka. Bien esa carta no era de Mackenzie, no tenía ninguna razón para seguirla leyendo. Se acarició las manos con ansiedad. Estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Setsuna estaba abandonando a Haruka de nuevo? ¿En ese caso a que había venido? Quizá a dejar la sangre, o a asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Según sabia ella era una importantísima doctora. Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué delatar su presencia? ¿Qué ganaba con decirle a Haruka que estuvo aquí?

Michiru se encontraba ya comiéndose las uñas, señal inequívoca de que no podía con la ansiedad. Sus ojos no se habían despegado del lugar donde había dejado la carta.

Tomo la carta con rabia, esa tal Setsuna era una egocéntrica. Ella también tenía la culpa de que Haruka estuviera en esta situación. Ahora que quería… ¿darle el tiro de gracia con esta carta? No lo permitiría, si le iba a entregar esa carta primero se aseguraría de que lo que dijera fuera positivo para Haruka. Sus ojos ávidamente se posaron en la parte que se había quedado.

 _ **Quiero que sepas que nada de eso es cierto, si he de serte sincera mi existencia se ha limitado a atender pacientes día y noche para llegar a la cama lo suficientemente cansada para dormir de forma inmediata de tal manera en que no pueda pensar en ti. Mi padre me pregunta cómo es que aún no puedo continuar mi vida. A mí también me sorprende. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha ¡por dios! puedo fácilmente conseguir esa familia que tanto he deseado, pero me lo impide la estéril esperanza de que tu algún día regresaras conmigo y me propondrás formarla. Aunque a base de realidades me ha quedado claro que tú nunca accederás a tener un hijo conmigo. Hay veces que quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo. Te amo muchísimo más de cualquier rencor u odio que podría tenerte.**_

 _ **Y no quiero que me malentiendas, siempre he pensado que un hijo es una bendición única y sin igual. Pero la única bendición que se me ha otorgado en la vida es haber tenido esa relación de tantos años contigo, si nuestra relación no hubiera sucedido yo no tendría ahora razones para vivir. No sería esta Setsuna que te ama con locura, nunca te habría visto, besado, amado, robado tu virginidad, nunca hubiera experimentado el amor de pareja. Y si ahora esto me provoca infelicidad no tengo en lo absoluto nada por lo que llorar.**_

 _ **Durante estas horas de espera, aquí estando a tu lado. Tuve tiempo de reflexionar y de pensar en nosotras, en nuestras posibilidades. Me doy cuenta que yo soy capaz de olvidar mis deseos de niña, incluso dejar a un lado mis anhelos de mujer, solo si al final pudiera vivir a tu lado. No es una decisión fácil en lo absoluto, pero estos meses me han hecho darme cuenta de que una vida sin ti, no es una vida que quiera vivir. No tiene sentido tenerlo todo si al final lo más preciado no está contigo. Lo más preciado para mí, eres tú.**_

 _ **Pero también tengo que pensar en ti, pensar en lo que tú quieres. ¿Con que derecho vengo yo a pedirte que me dejes estar junto a ti? ¿Qué pasaría si tú no puedes perdonar mi comportamiento al final de nuestro compromiso? Quizá tú tienes la firme intención de dar por terminada tu historia conmigo.**_

 _ **Es por eso que he decidido abandonar tu habitación y dar la media vuelta. Sin embargo debes de saber que de ninguna manera estoy dándole la espalda al amor que sigo sintiendo por ti. Por favor lee esta carta con cuidado. Te suplico que no la deseches, acudo al amor que sé que sentiste por mí en épocas pasadas para que consideres si puedes hacer un lado el resentimiento que sé que alberga tu corazón ante mi recuerdo. Si consideras un futuro puedes responderme esta misiva.**_

 _ **Siempre esperare tu respuesta.**_

 _ **Setsuna Meioh"**_

—Michiru estas aquí— Michiru por poco salta hacia el techo, Su sobresalto hizo que Mina frunciera el ceño — ¿te espante? —

—un poco— reconoció Michiru quien aún no podía reponerse del impacto. Aun no podía creer que Setsuna había estado aquí. Mina salió de la habitación y comenzó a mirar a todos lados sin ponerle mucha atención a ella.

— ¿pasa algo? —

—nada, es que aquí estaba ¡No pudo irse tan rápido! —

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Michiru con fingido interés. Tenía curiosidad por el comportamiento de Mina, quería saber a ciencia cierta cuál era su reacción ante la presencia de Setsuna.

—no, nadie en especial…bueno si…Mackenzie. Estuvo aquí, pero descuida me encargue de correrlo. Por eso no estaba aquí. —Mina se revolvió el cabello, tenía el ceño muy fruncido. Michiru nunca la había visto así, se le veía muy nerviosa— Michiru…. ¿cuándo llegaste…..encontraste la habitación vacía? —

Michiru trago saliva, se mordió la lengua y rogaba porque su cara se mostrara calmada. Obligo a sus músculos a parpadear tratando de mostrarse desconcertada.

—sí, ¿Por qué? —

— ¿no viste nada raro? no sé, ¿alguna mujer? —

—no, estaba vacía. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

—No por nada, será mejor que lo olvidemos— mina hizo un gesto con la mano tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación, tomo asiento en el sillón marrón donde minutos antes se encontraba la carta. La rubia se tronó el cuello y señalo a Michiru.

— ¿Qué es eso? —

— ¿Esto? — pregunto Michiru mirando las hojas que no había tenido tiempo de ocultar, se dijo a si misma que era una estúpida por no esconderlas a tiempo. Bueno en todo caso ella no tenía ningún derecho a esconder la correspondencia de Haruka. No tenía sentido ocultar algo como esto, era bochornoso que pensaran que era una indiscreta, pero fácilmente se podía explicar. Era su deber informar esta situación. Pero por algún motivo sus manos y su boca no se abrían. Podría echarle la culpa a la vergüenza, pero en el fondo no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Setsuna tuviera comunicación con Haruka. Ni que Haruka se enterara que Setsuna estaba aquí.

Mina por fin sonrió. Y la miro con sorna.

—uy parece que es una carta de amor privada, ¿tan pronto le vas a confesar a Haruka tus sentimientos? Ahora está dormida, así no cuenta— aguijoneo Mina a quien le había vuelto de golpe el buen humor.

—no, no es ninguna carta. Bueno si, es una carta de Hotaru que me encargo que se la leyera a Haruka. Piensa escribir un cada día y me hizo prometerle que le voy a leer todas las noches—

—Tu hija es una linda— reconoció la rubia.

—Licenciada Aino…— ambas mujeres voltearon a la puerta, Michiru abrió los ojos al ver a la secretaria de Haruka.

—pasa Mizuki, Si mi memoria no me falla ya se conocen. Michiru, Mizuki está aquí para ver el estado de Haruka e informar a sus superiores—

—ya veo—Michiru miro con precaución a Mizuki, ese cuento de la secretaria estrella no se lo creía. Esta mujer estaba aquí para ver a Haruka, a lo mejor pensaba que así tendría oportunidades. —es admirable su dedicación al trabajo señorita Mizuki—dijo con voz tremendamente sedosa, la secretaria no contesto, solo se limitó a asentir con educación.

—Licenciada, tiene un video llamado desde estados unidos. Es el ingeniero Kou—

Mina resoplo y se levantó en tan solo tres segundos mientras se quejaba.

—ay ese Taiki debería enseñarse a ser más sensible, todo quiere y en el momento en el que él quiere, siempre ha sido muy severo. Como si yo fuera su empleada…—

—Mina…— Michiru se acercó a ella. Su corazón se sentía oprimido, estaba haciendo algo malo y lo sabía.

—me preguntaste sobre una mujer, ¿era Mizuki? —

Ambas mujeres se vieron un instante. Mina carraspeo un poco sin ocultar su incomodidad.

—No, no te preguntaba por Mizuki, te preguntaba por Setsuna Meioh, creo que yo tal vez estaba viendo visiones. Lo mejor será olvidarlo de acuerdo. —

—de acuerdo…— contesto Michiru

—si….ah y ni una palabra de esto a Haruka. Será lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? —

—¿sobre Setsuna? —

Mina asintió.

—Escucha, sé que es feo ocultarle cosas. Pero Setsuna fue la culpable de que ambas rompieran, Lastimo a Haruka como no tienes una idea. Por lo que veo ella solo vino un instante a asegurarse que estuviera bien y san se acabó, si le decimos que vino solo la ilusionaremos, es capaz de ir a buscarla y Setsuna por lo visto no quiere nada más con ella. — Mina comenzó a caminar hacia la salida— no tiene caso, decirle nada. ahora tengo una llamada que atender, te encargo a haruka—

—Sí, de acuerdo— Michiru asintió mientras Mina salía de la habitación. No se sentía bien consigo misma, pero la idea de que Haruka se fuera a estados unidos y continuara su vida con Setsuna no le agradaba. En lo absoluto le agradaba.

Llevo su mano a su bolsillo derecho, la carta estaba escondida. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, estaba haciendo un bien a largo plazo. Mina lo había dicho, Setsuna ya le había hecho daño…arrugo la carta tratando así de dar por terminado esta situación.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **4444**

 **HOLA! UN MES HA PASADO APROXIMADAMENTE. ¡Y QUE MES!**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL, Y POR SUS CONSTANTES PETICIONES POR QUE CONTINUE. CREO QUE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACION.**

 **EN MI PRIMERA TUVE QUE IR AL HOSPITAL AL CHEQUEO, DONDE ME ENCONTRARON VARIOS QUISTES MUY PEQUEÑOS, ESO AUNADO A QUE ACABO DE SUPERAR UN CANCER TEMPRANO PUES ALARMO A MEDICOS, FAMILIARES, AMIGOS Y POR SUPUESTO A MI. POR LO TANTO FUE UNA SEMANA COMPLETA DE ANALISIS, DE CONSULTAS Y DE ESTUDIOS.**

 **AFORTUNADAMENTE COMO LES DIJE, NO ES NADA PARA ALARMARSE, MI ENFERMEDAD ESTA SUPERADA. SOLO TENGO QUE CONTROLARME Y NO FALTAR A MIS CITAS Y YA ESTA. (AUNQUE ESO SI, LOS CHEQUEOS Y CONSULTAS SE HAN MULTIPLICADO POR QUE QUIEREN VER SI HAY EVOLUCION)**

 **AHORA EN CUANTO A MI TRABAJO PUES HA ESTADO AGOTADOR LO CUAL ES SATIFACTORIO. AUNQUE VEO LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL. MI CONTRATO TERMINA EN UN PAR DE MESES Y ES CUANDO ME DIRAN SI CONTINUO TRABAJANDO O SI FORMARE PARTE DE LAS ENORMES FILAS DEL DESEMPLEO.**

 **ADEMAS ESTOY DECIDIENDO SERIAMENTE SI CONTINUAR UN POSGRADO. HAY DOS QUE ME LLAMAN MUCHO LA ATENCION Y CREANME MI OIDO SE ESTA ENDULZANDO ANTE LA PALABRA "MAESTRIA"**

 **ESO ES EN CUESTION DE MI VIDA.**

 **EN CUESTION DE LA HISTORIA, CREANME QUE EL RETRASO SE DEBIO A QUE ESTUVE EN UNA ENCRUCIJADA TERRIBLE, TENIA CUATRO MANERAS DE CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA. EN SERIO, CUATRO POSIBILIDADES MUY DIFERENTES ENTRE SI, QUE TRAERIAN CONSECUENCIAS MUY ALEJADAS UNA DE LA OTRA Y QUE ME LLEVARIAN AL FINAL QUE DESEO.**

 **AL FINAL ESTA FUE LA SITUACION QUE GANO. Y PUES A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON LOS PLANES DE ESTE FIC. AHORA SOLO QUEDO A ESPERA DE SABER SI LES GUSTO, O SI PREFERIAN UN ENFRENTAMIENTO MAS ABIERTO ENTRE MICHIRU Y SETSUNA.**

 **NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE MANDARLES MUCHOS SALUDOS, UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO POR SU APOYO. EN VERDAD ME HACE MUY FELIC QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA.**


	37. Vida cotidiana

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —

Michiru observo a su hija atentamente; Hotaru frunció el ceño, cruzo los brazos y se hizo bolita en el asiento del autobús. Michiru comenzó a contar números en silencio, su hija no daba señales de querer cooperar en lo más mínimo, solo seguía viendo por la ventana fulminando con la mirada los paisajes que ofrecía la ciudad de Japón esa mañana.

— ¿no vas a decir nada? — insistió.

— ¿sobre qué? — pregunto Hotaru con voz retadora sin siquiera voltear a ver a su madre. Michiru se armó de paciencia, cuando Hotaru tomaba esa postura tan necia no había manera de hacerla entrar en razones. Con cierta brusquedad; Michiru le tomo la mano a Hotaru y deposito en ella el citatorio que le había mandado la directora del plantel.

— ¿Por qué la directora me está mandando llamar con carácter urgente? — Hotaru le entrego la nota a su madre y más se enfurruño. Michiru tenía ganas de tomarla de su perfecta camisa blanca y zarandearla para que le dijera la verdad. Últimamente Hotaru se estaba poniendo demasiado difícil. Su carácter de un tiempo a acá se había vuelto más explosivo, a la primera oportunidad salía a relucir alguna molestia que terminaba por hacerla montar en cólera. Y eso claro se derivaba en alguna escena o berrinche que sucedía sin importar si estaban en algún lugar público. Por las noches no era mejor, Hotaru últimamente sufría de pesadillas, constantemente tenía miedo y no podía dormir sin la luz encendida. Michiru comenzó a darse cuenta que con el pasar del tiempo las pesadillas iban en aumento. Y cuando le preguntaba directamente que es lo que pasaba para que estuviera así, su hija solo se le contestaba con un hermético silencio. Michiru estaba que ya no podía más, Hotaru nunca había sido malcriada ni berrinchuda. Su carácter era el de una niña completamente pasiva y madura, y claro que no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con una niña con este comportamiento. Lo peor de todo es que Hotaru a pesar de ser su primera preocupación, no era la única de sus problemas.

Aspiro profundamente.

— solo dime una cosa ¿me está citando por una buena razón o una muy mala? —

—no se— contesto Hotaru levantándose pues el autobús había llegado a la parada escolar. Michiru se levantó del asiento y haciendo mil malabares tomo en su mano derecha; la mochila y su maletín de trabajo y con la izquierda la manita de su hija y las loncheras con el almuerzo.

Ambas caminaron hasta la entrada de las instalaciones escolares. Hotaru se apartó de su madre y tomo la lonchera que le correspondía y su mochila.

—Te veré más tarde— dijo la pequeña comenzando a caminar, pero Michiru fue más rápida y retuvo su criatura de una aza de la mochila.

—ah no, pequeña. — Hotaru volteo a verla asustada— tal vez no leíste el citatorio que me mandaron, pero ahí claramente dice que tenemos que estar las dos. Yo solo quería saber de qué se trataba para estar preparada para defenderte, pero si quieres hacerlo a tu manera, pues a tu manera lo hacemos…andando—

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la dirección, Michiru no perdió detalle. Su hija estaba asustada, era evidente. Al entrar al recinto se encontró de golpe con las caras de pocos amigos de dos padres que iban acompañando a su hijo. El niño se veía un poco mayor que Hotaru y lucia en su rostro diversos moretones, rasguños y mordidas. El pobre chiquillo tenía prácticamente la cara hecha una pena, Michiru al sentir la manita de su hija entrelazándose con la suya, supo casi de inmediato _quien_ había sido la autora del ataque.

Por si fuera poco, la forma en como la miraban los padres se lo vino a confirmar. Michiru les correspondió la mirada hostil de manera neutral. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose irrumpió el duelo de miradas.

—señora kaioh, señores Motoyasu. Buenos días, adelante—

La directora les abrió la puerta indicándoles que entraran, Michiru pocas veces había tenido contacto con ella, pero la forma de vestir, de comportarse y de expresarse le indicaban que una persona sumamente severa. Y aunque pocas veces se equivocaba cuando evaluaba a alguna persona, esta vez estaba rogando a todos los dioses por estar incorrecta, por que fuera comprensiva, gentil y amable para poder solucionar fácilmente el problema en que se había metido Hotaru.

—Camina— murmuro con autoridad empujando levemente a su hija. Michiru le lanzo una mirada furibunda. Su hija se había metido en un problema y muy gordo. Pero esta era la gota que había derramado el vaso, Hotaru la iba a escuchar por horas, su pequeño primor estaría castigada hasta el final de los tiempos. No importaba que estuviera temblando como conejito asustado, esta vez sí necesitaba una corrección y si era necesario poner mano dura, pues que así fuera.

—bien señores, creo que no hace falta decir más de la razón por la cual están citados aquí hoy ¿cierto? Así que quiero enfocarme más que nada en los castigos que se le va a…—

—Perdón, perdón. A ver…. — todos se giraron a ver a Michiru. La aguamarina contuvo la respiración un instante intentando ganar tiempo para elegir las palabras adecuadas. — creo que yo me he perdido de algo. Señora directora mucho me temo que usted no ha especificado las razones por las cual mi hija y yo estamos citadas aquí. — Michiru frunció el ceño e hizo un aspaviento con la cabeza demostrando su incredulidad— ¿castigo? ¿Por cuál razón? Perdón pero…. yo quiero saber que sucede—

—su hija ataco a mi Fukui ayer, fue por la espalda, por sorpresa y como mi Fukui está bien educado para no pegarle a las niñas…su hija se aprovechó—grito la madre mirando a Michiru y a Hotaru como si fueran escoria. El padre quien había permanecido de pie, solo asintió mirándolas aun peor de cómo lo hacia su esposa.

—Me temo que Hotaru atacó a su compañero ayer, lo dejo muy mal. Se portó muy violenta y solo el profesor de idiomas pudo hacer algo para separarlos. Fue una total falta de disciplina y de educación por lo que se ha tomado la decisión de suspender a Hotaru por dos semanas completas…—

— ¿suspenderla? — pregunto Michiru sin podérselo creer. —pero…—

—también tendrá que pagar la factura del hospital. Aquí la traigo, y le advierto que…. — comenzó el padre del niño sacando una hoja de papel. Michiru decidió ignorarlo y mirar a la directora con gran incredulidad.

— ¿suspenderla? ¿Y qué me dicen de él? ¿Este niño no recibirá ningún castigo? —

—Señora kaioh…Fukui no ha hecho nada para…. —

—No me diga algo como eso, porque no lo creo. En todo conflicto siempre deben de existir dos participaciones, señora directora yo conozco a mi hija y sé que es incapaz de cometer algo tan agresivo sin razón alguna…. —

La señora Motoyasu soltó una carcajada irónica y miro a su marido con burla, Michiru los fulmino con la mirada. Esos dos señores se estaban riendo de ella en su cara. Y a juzgar por la risa despectiva de su "angelito". Ese niño era igual o más culpable que su hija. No estaba segura de por qué Hotaru lo había atacado, pero lo que si podía apostar era que el chico la había provocado. Michiru odiaba a las madres que defendían a sus hijos con fe ciega aunque todo indicara que eran unos delincuentes, lo consideraba estúpido. Pero si en algo podía jugarse la vida era que su hija jamás atacaría a nadie, no sin tener una buena razón para ello.

—Señora kaioh—el tono de la directora era cansado, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño con lento aprendizaje. Eso hizo que a Michiru se le crisparan aún más los nervios— los hechos son los hechos, debe de entender que Hotaru ha atacado…—

—si claro, me está diciendo que mi hija golpeo a su compañero. Eso ya lo entendí, no soy tonta— dijo en tono severo, la directora le lanzo una mirada extraña. Michiru creía que estaba loca, pero la directora le lanzo una mirada cargada de sorna— lo que yo quiero es saber por qué mi hija ha hecho algo como esto — la atención de la aguamarina se enfocó ahora en su hija— ¿él te ha hecho o dicho algo que te molestara? Hotaru ¿él te provoco?

—pues…— Hotaru se acarició las manos, desvió su vista al suelo sin atreverse a mirar a su madre. Sus dientes mordieron sus labios, tenía ganas de llorar por la indignación, no quería esto. Fue por eso que se había quedado callada, no quería que su madre se enterara de sus problemas por ningún motivo.

— ¡Mi Fukui está muy bien educado! Es incapaz de algo como esto…. ¡el si tiene modales! Directora ¿pero qué clase de gente dejan entrar en esta escuela? aquí impera el salvajismo por lo que veo. Si bien que me acuerdo cuando esta niña llegaba vestida en harapos, a saber qué clase de valores le inculcaron.—

Michiru ignoro la clara provocación, incluso ni siquiera giro su cabeza en dirección de esa madre que ya se le estaba haciendo insoportable—

—señora kaioh, esto no tiene caso. De todas maneras Hotaru estará castigada…—

— ¡señora kaioh nada! ¡Permítame escuchar a mi hija! — grito Michiru levantando un dedo en dirección a la directora. La mujer la miro incrédula. —Hotaru habla…— insistió Michiru perdiendo toda su paciencia. Con una mano levanto el mentón de su hija para que la mirara a los ojos— no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden. Quiero una explicación y la quiero AHORA—

Hotaru asintió, respiro hondo para calmarse, en serio no quería pasar por esto. Miro por un segundo al niño a quien la expresión burlona y autosuficiente le cambio por completo. Por un segundo la pequeña Hotaru experimento el dulce sabor de la venganza. No quería meter a su madre en este problema, pero al parecer esa actitud solo le estaba acarreando más dificultades. Incluso si no hablaba su madre pensaría que ella era la culpable, y ella se estaba esforzando por defenderla; no era justo. Debía de confiar en su Mamá. Apretó los puños y de dispuso a revelar un par de verdades.

—Ya son más de dos meses de que se puso peor—

— ¿de qué? — pregunto Michiru levantando la mano para callar a la directora que ya se disponía a interrumpir.

—él y sus amigos siempre se burlan de mí. Antes se burlaban porque mi ropa estaba rota o vieja, o de que tenía que pedirle a mis compañeros prestadas sus cosas porque yo no tenía dinero para comprarlas, También Dicen que soy tan fea que por eso mi papá nos abandonó. Y que tú eres mala, que te dedicas a salir con hombres y quitarles su dinero…Dicen que Haruka es un Rico que se encargó de comprarte. Porque eres una prostituta. —

Michiru sintió tal impacto de la revelación que su boca se abrió por sí sola, intento evitarlo pero su mirada se desvió hacia el tal Fukui. Era casi increíble que un niño se expresara de esa manera. A menos que…

— ¿eso dijo este niño, Hotaru? ¿Dijo exactamente que yo soy prostituta? — Michiru hizo énfasis en cada palabra de la pregunta que había formulado, sentía tal confusión que parecía que le habían dado una buena bofetada.

Hotaru asintió, estaba comenzando a llorar y su labio temblaba de forma incontrolable.

—sí, busque el significado en el diccionario y les dije que no era cierto. Que tú no podías hacer eso, y ellos me dijeron que si era cierto que por eso mi papá te había abandonado, porque tú te dedicabas a salir con hombres—

—tal parece que su Fukui tiene mucha imaginación. — Michiru uso un tono irónico que fue capaz de helarle la sangre a todos los presentes menos a ella, la aguamarina estaba roja de rabia. La madre del niño se comenzó a revolver en su asiento evidentemente nerviosa— ¿Cómo es posible que un niño de seis años piense esas cosas? ¿Cómo es posible que su hijo use la palabra "prostituta" con tanta saña? — exigió saber Michiru.

—pues…—

— ¡ustedes le han metido cosas estúpidas en la cabeza a su hijo! ¡Esa es la única explicación! — Michiru golpeo a puño cerrado el escritorio de la directora con tal fuerza que los padres del chiquillo dieron un respingo— ¡ustedes son los culpables de esto! —

—señora kaioh ese no es el punto…su hija ataco a mi hijo y…—contesto el padre obviamente nervioso, Michiru alzo una ceja.

—Mi hija tenía todo el derecho de defenderse de todas esas burlas. Es más, hasta se tardó. ¡¿Tienen idea de lo cruel que es para una niña escuchar todas esas calumnias?! ¿¡Aguantar la burla de sus compañeros?! ¡ ¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE LE ESTABAN HACIENDO A MI HIJA?! —

—tenemos todo el derecho a opinar lo que se nos dé la gana en privado, si no quiere que le digan a su hija esas cosas debería de empezar por cuidar su imagen. ¡Usted se la pasa llegando con ese Rubio ricachón todas las mañanas! ¡Todo mundo sabe que abandono a su marido por ese hombre de dinero! No le da vergüenza exhibirse y exhibir a su hija—

— ¡es mi vida privada! ¡PRIVADA! — grito Michiru lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba enloquecida por el coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a juzgarla de esa manera en su cara? Lo peor de todo es que eso estaba afectando a su hija, eso no lo iba a permitir. Primero que la asesinaran, antes de permitir que alguien le dijera a su hija que su madre tenía una vida deshonrosa.

Michiru tenía ganas de llorar, pero del coraje y la rabia. No sabía que le dolía más, que su hija tuviera que soportar burlas y comentarios de tal calibre, que la directora no pareciera tener interés en cortar el ataque que estaba sufriendo su reputación, o que esos señores se atrevieran a juzgarla de esa forma tan cruel. Para ellos, ella era la mujer fácil y casquivana que había abandonado a su marido. En ningún momento Rubeus era el villano, el solo era el pobrecito marido abandonado por la puta de su mujer. No importaba que él la hubiera golpeado a ella y a su hija repetidas veces, mientras ella fuera sumisa y obediente su reputación seria respetada. ¡Él las había abandonado! ¡Él las había dejado en la calle! ¡Las había golpeado! ¡Humillado! Les había dado durante años una vida miserable. Y para el no habían reproches, no habían insultos. Es que…. ¡¿Qué tan cruel podría ser la sociedad con una madre soltera?!

Michiru solo se preguntaba una cosa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto rechazo?

El solo hecho de que Hotaru estuviera presente, le infundio a Michiru el coraje necesario para no echarse a llorar. Si alguien era la víctima más que ella, era su hija. Y ella necesitaba que la defendiera con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba estar entera. Llorar no ayudaría a Hotaru. Y ahora necesitaba encontrar más información acerca de este asunto. Algo no le cuadraba en esta situación.

—hija, independientemente de que lo que te dijeron fue malo. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para comunicárselo a tu directora? Te he dicho siempre que si tienes un problema lo platiques con un adulto—

—Lo hice— exclamo Hotaru viendo a la mujer con recelo y señalándola con un dedo acusador — le dije a todos, especialmente a ella—

— ¡Y no hizo nada!— Esto era el colmo. La directora se llevó la mano a la boca, Michiru la miraba indignada.

—bueno señora Kaioh, no podemos evitar que los niños digan cosas hirientes. —

— así que este niño estuvo molestando a mi hija, burlándose de ella con insultos hacia mi persona. ¿Y nadie hizo nada?, pero cuando Mi hija reacciona y se defiende ¿ahora si hacen algo? ¿Eso es lo que me está diciendo la directora, hija?—

—Si— declaro Hotaru con simpleza.

— ¡eso es una calumnia! ¡Mi Fukui es incapaz de mentir, la que miente es esa niña, quien sabe cómo estuvo educada, su madre es una…—

— ¿ni siquiera puedo cuidarla porque soy una ramera? ¿Es eso? — Michiru se levantó de su asiento incapaz de contenerse. —es que no puedo creerlo, ¡qué forma de educar tiene! Está llenando a su hijo de complejos tontos con sus absurdos comentarios, le apuesto a que su hijo ni siquiera sabe lo que es una prostituta, el solo repite lo que usted dice, ¡tiene la mente podrida por su culpa!. —

—Mire….—

—La que tiene que mirar es usted, mi hija tiene seis años. ¡SEIS AÑOS!— Exclamo Michiru colérica—Ella ya ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, y ahora resulta que la molestan por no tener un padre. ¡Y no puedo creer que una institución como esta, no haga nada cuando molestan a una niña de seis años con mentiras tan serias como esta! ¡Debieron detener a este niño! ¡Debieron proteger a mi hija! ¡Es una niña! ¿¡Qué clase de directora es usted?! ¡¿Le parece bien que le digan a una niña que su madre es una prostituta?!—

—Esa niña está mintiendo— insistía la "amorosa madre" señalando a Hotaru con el dedo. La señora no era tonta, sabía que Michiru estaba que echaba espuma por la boca y lo mejor era alejarse del problema como pudiera. Pero Hotaru al ver la postura de su madre se armó de valor y alzo la voz

— ¡yo no estoy mintiendo, es la verdad! —

Michiru ya con la imprudencia que provoca la cólera ciega se acercó al niño y lo miro con ojos fieros.

—a ver niño, ¿¡le has dicho a mi hija que soy una prostituta?! ¿Te burlas de ella porque la abandono su padre? ¡¿Crees soy una mujer comprada?! ¿Te has burlado de mi hija porque no tiene dinero? — el niño no sabía qué hacer, miro a sus padres esperando que ellos lo salvaran. Pero estaban tan asustados como el— ¡CONTESTAME! — grito Michiru muy cerca de él, el niño asustado solo asintió y rompió a llorar.

— ¡le exijo que no le hable así a mi hijo! — grito el padre empujando a Michiru. Michiru por su parte, se cuadro con toda la dignidad que pudo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas — la salvaje de su hija provoco que mi hijo fuera a parar al hospital. ¡Se ha ganado esta factura! —

—no pienso pagar ni un solo centavo de esa cuenta, mi hija solo ataco porque su hijo la estuvo molestando. Quiero ver que demanden a mi hija por un caso como ese, a ver si les hacen caso— dijo señalando a la directora —a la que le van a hacer caso va a ser a mí, voy a asesorarme se los juro…. — amenazo Michiru. —…voy a demandar también a esta escuela por negligencia….esto no lo dejare así —

Michiru tomo la mano de Hotaru y la saco de ahí a paso rápido. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar el grito de la directora llamándolas pero Michiru acelero el paso. La niña apenas y podía respirar, su madre la llevaba prácticamente corriendo. Michiru volvió a hacer malabares con los maletines hasta sacar su celular.

—Buenos días, ¿Mina? Hola como estas. Necesito tu ayuda profesional no sé qué tanto puedas hacer, mira me acaba de suceder lo siguiente. Y no seas tan severa, perdí la cabeza…¡no me pidas que me calme!, lo que pasa es que me citaron en la escuela de Hotaru y…—

Al llegar a la parada del autobús Hotaru se sentó y trato de recuperar el aliento. Tomo su mochila y el maletín de su mamá para que esta estuviera más cómoda hablando con Mina. Saco de su mochila su lonchera, hoy había descubierto algo nuevo; el pelear y enojarse le abría el apetito. Estaba triste, no quería que su mamá se enterara de todo lo que le decían sus compañeros porque sabía que eran malas cosas, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero ella podía sentir cuando una palabra significaba alguna especie de insulto. Había buscado la definición de prostituta en el diccionario. Era la persona que se dedicaba a ofrecer relaciones sexuales con un hombre a cambio de dinero.

No entendió la definición, pero por la forma de burlarse de sus compañeros. Era algo malo o ridículo, no tenía sentido. Fukui y sus padres decían que era Haruka el hombre que la había comprado, pero Haruka no era un hombre. Intento también buscar la definición de relaciones sexuales, solo encontró que era el acto reproductivo de una especie. Eso la confundía más. Tal vez era el acto reproductivo algo malo, algo como robar o matar. Pero Hotaru sabía que ni Haruka ni su madre serían capaces de algo como eso. Además por la forma en que su madre se había molestado, al parecer todo lo que le estaban diciendo era algo grave. Un insulto muy feo. No entendía del todo, algo se le escapaba.

—Muy bien, gracias— Michiru corto la llamada y se sentó a un lado de Hotaru. Cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de bajar la adrenalina que su corazón estaba bombeando— muy bien "lucecita" tú hoy iras al trabajo conmigo. Prométeme que te portaras muy bien, que estarás callada y que serás obediente. Si mis jefes te ven haciendo desorden, me meterás en problemas. Podría darte dinero para el autobús de regreso a casa, pero prefiero que vengas conmigo. —

—si mamá—

Michiru sonrió por fin. Acaricio los sedosos cabellos negros de su hija, y con su mano guio la cabeza de Hotaru hacia su hombro.

—gracias, confió en ti. Te prometo que saliendo te comprare un cono de helado. —

—Si— Hotaru asintió casi sin ganas y se separó de su madre. Michiru la miro y su sonrisa desapareció, tuvo que presionar a Hotaru para que le dijera que estaba pasando, pero su hija no le había tenido la confianza suficiente para acudir a ella, eso dolía. Levantando las piernas con las rodillas a la altura del pecho y apoyo su mentón en ellas en un gesto casual. Llevaba falda, y esa postura era algo incomoda. Pero a ella le encantaba, incluso desde que era niña esa postura le servía cada que tenía que pensar en cómo solucionar algún problema de matemáticas. Hoy por hoy, era la postura que solía usar cuando la vida le salía con algún dilema nuevo.

—hija, ¿estabas avergonzada? ¿Por eso no me dijiste nada? —

—tu tenías muchos problemas, con lo de papá, lo de tu trabajo, lo de Haruka, no quería que eso te pusiera triste—

—pero te estaban molestando y no poder ayudarte en tus problemas me pone más triste. No me puedo ofender con las burlas tontas de ese niño, porque yo no soy nada de lo que él dice, Hotaru. ¿Si entiendes esto? Yo nunca he sido ni seré una mujer que se dedique a esas actividades—

— ¿a la prostitución? — Pregunto Hotaru directamente. Michiru hizo un esfuerzo para no atragantarse, lamentaba que Hotaru a su joven vida se hubiera aprendido esa palabra —. Leí la definición. Ahí dice que es una mujer que ofrece servicios sexuales, pero leí que los servicios sexuales es la reproducción de las especies. ¿Por qué es malo? Además ahí decía que tenían relaciones sexuales con hombres, Haruka es mujer. ¿Entonces por qué te dicen que eres prostituta? —

Hotaru miro a su madre, estaba viendo al cielo. Parecía meditar en calma la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo que la pequeña niña no sabía era que Michiru en sus pensamientos no estaba para nada calmada, dentro de la mujer había estallado una bomba atómica. Agradecía a su suerte porque nadie estuviera ahí escuchando a Hotaru hablar tan campante acerca de sexoservidoras y reproducción de especies. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña tan inteligente un tema tan amplio, como era la sexualidad?

—mira Hotaru. — Empezó Michiru eligiendo cada palabra de su discurso— Te has dado cuenta de que la gente que te rodea, yo, Haruka, las amigas de Haruka, tus compañeros, todos somos diferentes. En el físico, en la forma de ser, de pensar y de actuar. ¿Cierto? —

—Si—concedió la niña.

—muchas personas a lo largo de su vida ven las cosas de diferente manera, lo que para mí es agradable, para otros no lo es, lo que para mí es un tema serio, para Haruka puede ser algo para reírse, o para ti puede significar algo malo. —

—si, lo he notado—

—el ser humano en general, tiende a ver lo negativo y malo de las situaciones. Eso incluye el tema de las prostitutas. ¿Te acuerdas que te he dicho muchas veces que nadie debe de tocar tu cuerpo sin tu permiso? —

—si mamá, si alguien tocara alguna parte de mi cuerpo de forma extraña yo te debo de decir inmediatamente. No importa de quien se trate. Sí, me acuerdo muy bien, tú me lo has dicho muchas veces—

—bien, ese tema es muy importante y muchas personas también…. Para muchas personas el tener relaciones sexuales es algo muy ….serio— Michiru luchaba para no revolverse, ni revolver a Hotaru con sus explicaciones— tan importante, que para ellos es malo que alguien venda algo así y por esta razón ,Muchas personas ven a estas mujeres como seres humanos que no valen la pena. Incluso hay gente que las humilla y se burla por eso. Pero lo que no saben es que ellas necesitan ese dinero para vivir, no lo hacen por ser malas. Ellas tienen muchas veces familia, hijos que mantener. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que lo pasamos esas horas que estuvimos en la calle? ¿Tuviste miedo durante esos momentos?—

—sí, mamá. Tenía mucho miedo y hambre y estaba preocupada porque no llegabas—

—bien, pues en la mayoría de los casos se trata de mujeres y niños que han vivido cosas mucho más feas de las que tú y yo vivimos. Y a pesar de eso la gente muchas veces juzga a estas mujeres con mucha dureza. De hecho en el mundo de los adultos, muchas veces se utiliza la palabra "puta" para menospreciar a una mujer, para quitarle su valor. Incluso les dicen prostitutas a las mujeres que no lo son, solo por hacerlas sentir menos. —

— ¡es horrible! ¿Por qué pasan cosas como estas?—

Michiru abrazo a su hija con cariño. Comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas tiernamente.

—el mundo de los adultos es difícil hija—

—mamá ¿te puedo decir algo? —

—si hija—

—Ahora estoy más agradecida con Haruka, ella era una desconocida y fue la primer persona adulta que me ha tratado bien, quizá soy todavía una niña…pero si se algo y es que hubiéramos pasado cosas muy feas y tristes si Haruka no nos hubiera apoyado como lo ha hecho….le debemos mucho más de lo que yo pensaba…—

—Sí, le debemos mucho…. —

—¿se curara? ¿Volverá a ser la misma? —

— a levantarse Hotaru, que ya llego el autobús. —

* * *

—Michiru, el jefe quiere hablar contigo—

Michiru desvió la mirada de la montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar. Miro a Hisamoto su compañero de trabajo que lucía apenado.

— ¿sobre qué? — pregunto Michiru aunque en el fondo la cara de Hisamoto se desvió levemente hacia la figura de Hotaru quien se encontraba sentada en la sala moviendo las piernas como único medio de entretenimiento.

—No lo sé, no lo especificó— respondió el chico llevándose la mano a la nuca nervioso.

—claro. — Michiru tomo los papeles que contenían las estadísticas de las ventas del último mes. Tomo los informes del seguimiento de los procesos de sus ventas. Eran alrededor de cinco carpetas llenas de papeles aburridos y absurdos, si la gente se diera cuenta de cuanto papeleo y tramites acarreaba comprar un vehículo en Japón, seguro se iría de espaldas. Toco dos veces la puerta y entro a la pequeña oficina de su jefe.

—aquí están los papeles que me pidió, al final del día tendrá el reporte y…—

—bien, Michiru soy tolerante. Y he sido paciente más que nada porque usted fue recomendada por la misma dueña. Pero si vuelve a traer a su hija al trabajo me voy a ver obligado a sancionarla fuertemente. —

—sí señor, pero no está haciendo nada y…—

— ¡así sea una estatua viviente! Esto no es una guardería. Necesita programar mejor sus tiempos, pero no quiero ver a su hija aquí. ¿Entendido? —

—si señor—

¿Programar mejor sus tiempos? Si tan solo supiera que hacia milagros con su tiempo. El accidente de Haruka solo había venido a darle de lleno en la cara para darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a la rubia en su vida diaria. Michiru sin querer se había hecho presa de una rutina. Haruka era la encargada de levantarse temprano, hacerles el desayuno. Prepararles a Hotaru y a ella el almuerzo. Se encargaba de llevarlas a la escuela de Hotaru. Incluso era tan amable que saliendo del trabajo pasaba a comprar a la papelería algún material que Hotaru necesitara para hacer sus tareas. También se había convertido casi sin darse cuenta en la tutora privada de su hija, Haruka le ayudaba con las tareas, la auxiliaba cuando tenía alguna duda. Incluso participaba cuando tenía algún proyecto de ciencias. Ni hablar de lo práctico era que fuera con ellas a las compras semanales.

Ahora Michiru se tenía que encargar de todo eso, sin automóvil. Recorrer las distancias enormes en autobús. Perder tiempo valioso en transportarse, y además de eso cuidar a Haruka en el hospital. Michiru llevaba días sin poder dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, malcomiendo. El departamento de Haruka poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre. Seguro que si la dueña lo viera le daba un infarto. El jefe le indico que se retirara, ella asintió y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Después de todo no era buena idea compartir sus desgracias con gente con la que no era cercana. Además de que no quería ser vista como una zángana inútil dependiente de alguien.

Respiro hondo, debía de relajarse un poco. Su día estaba siendo una pesadilla. No encontraba la manera en que su día fuera peor. Pero al ver a Hotaru se dio cuenta de que había abierto la boca antes de tiempo. Ahí platicando con hotaru tranquilamente se encontraba su madre. La niña y la mujer parecían estar pasando un buen rato.

— ¿ah sí? Pues yo preparo unos pasteles de chocolate deliciosos. Quizá otro día te traiga unos—

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Michiru tomando a Hotaru firmemente y pegándola a su cuerpo como si su madre quisiera hacerle algún tipo de daño a la niña.

—vine a verte Michiru, no fue difícil localizarte. Quisiera hablar contigo—

—estoy trabajando. Y tú no vuelvas a hablar con extraños— le indico a hotaru con severidad. Michiru intento dar media vuelva e ignorar a su madre, pero la risita divertida de su progenitora la retuvo.

—pero querida, ¿a cuál extraña te refieres? ¿Qué acaso tu pequeña hija no sabe que somos cercanas?—

—Por favor, no molestes. No ahora. Estoy atorada en el trabajo y si hotaru llama la atención…. —

—ah pues eso es muy fácil, solo basta que hable con el encargado y podremos hablar largo y tendido. Tú, yo y esta señorita tan encantadora—

Su madre acaricio a hotaru, Michiru puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su hija aceptaba gustosa del contacto. Hotaru casi nunca se abría con gente desconocida de esa manera, ni permitía que nadie que no fuera ella la acariciara. Supuso que tal vez el lazo de sangre era demasiado fuerte para que hotaru lo notara. Negó con la cabeza, esas eran estupideces.

—a ver, Michelle no toques a mi hija ¿sí? Dices que quieres hablar conmigo ¿de qué? ¿De la enorme vergüenza que soy para ti? ¿De las malas decisiones que he tomado? Kamui ya me lo ha hecho saber. ¡¿Puedes dejarnos en paz?! Retírate — pidió Michiru con agresividad. Seguía bastante dolida de todo lo que le había dicho su padre. Y sinceramente no estaba lista para una charla de su madre. Y mucho menos para hablar del tema que seguramente quería tocar.

— ¿Kamui? ¿Tu papá te dijo algo? — pregunto hotaru abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, ambas adultas voltearon ante la pregunta de la niña. Michelle sonrió.

—vaya, ¿recuerdas a Kamui? — Hotaru asintió — ¿sabes que él es tu abuelo? — hotaru volvió a asentir y Michelle sonrió. —pues yo soy la esposa de Kamui, hotaru. Por lo tanto soy tu abuela—

— ¿en serio? —

—Sí, Estoy feliz de conocerte al Fin. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para poder verte— Michelle tomo la pequeña mano de su nieta y la estrecho con decisión. Michiru por su parte levanto las manos al aire con exasperación.

—no puede ser, ¿no pudiste presentarte en otro lugar que no sea mi trabajo? —

—bueno hija, es el único lugar en el que te he encontrado. Te he estado siguiendo y siempre vas de un lado al otro de la ciudad. No te he encontrado cinco minutos quieta. Este fue mi último recurso, la verdad—

—no me importa, necesito que te vayas. ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes! ¡Vete! —

—buenas tardes. ¿Pasa algo? ¿En qué le podemos ayudar? Michiru ¿hay algún problema? —

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia el encargado. Michiru sintió que se le estaba moviendo el piso, a su alrededor todos las miraban con indiscreto interés. ¿Habían hablado tan fuerte? Miro a su jefe; lucia molesto. Se dio cuenta con horror de lo que la situación parecía, ella le estaba hablando mal a una clienta, al punto de los gritos. Y dicha clienta se veía muy adinerada….estaba en problemas.

—perdone señora. ¿La niña la estaba molestando? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Esta niña es un encanto. Por supuesto que no…—

—eh… ¿hay algún problema? ¿Sucedió algo? —

—no sucedió nada señor…lo que pasa— intento Michiru.

— ¡no estaba hablando contigo! ¡Estoy hablando con la clienta!—

Michelle frunció el ceño.

— ¡oiga no le hable así! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Para su información ella y yo…—

—Nos ponemos de acuerdo en la compra de un auto—

Michelle miro a Michiru sin entender. Pero Michiru parecía muy segura de sí misma…

—la señora no se ponía de acuerdo conmigo….quiere un modelo diferente del que le estoy recomendando…disculpe jefe—

Michelle estaba estupefacta, su hija le estaba haciendo una reverencia este hombre. Su Michiru a la que había educado para ser una mujer imparable, orgullosa de sí misma…ahora agachaba la cabeza ante este metiche… ¿en que estaba convertida su pequeña quien merecía el mundo entero?...la había educado de tal manera que jamás se dejaría amedrentar por un tipo como este de tan bajo nivel. La mirada de Michiru se desvió hacia su nieta. Y Michelle pudo entender que la única preocupación de Michiru era hotaru….seguramente su hija había batallado para conseguir este empleo y no podía obligar a hotaru a pasar carencias si ella renunciara ante el primer grito.

—Debe disculparme— pidió Michelle alzando el cuello con superioridad ante este empleado. —soy una persona muy terca y temperamental, la señorita solo me estaba asesorando sobre algunos otros vehículos y monte en cólera…no es culpa de ella. Lo lamento, comprare el carro que me indico la señorita. Es más, comprare diez…al contado. —

Al gerente le brillaron los ojos ante tamaño despliegue de riqueza. Michelle rebusco en su bolsa hasta encontrar sus chequeras.

—no tiene nada que disculparse, ahora si gusta acompañarme…me presento, soy el gerente de la sucursal y la atenderé personalmente. —

—no será necesario, ya la señorita kaioh me atendió maravillosamente gracias. —

—pero estoy seguro que yo le puedo ofrecer una atención más personalizada y…—

—no, gracias. La señorita es más que capaz— respondió Michelle sin siquiera mirar al hombre.

—pero yo le…—

—dije que no. — contesto Michelle tajantemente. El empleado se cuadro completamente estupefacto del tono tan autoritario. Esbozo una sonrisa temblorosa y asintió.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite estamos a sus órdenes— exclamo el gerente. Michiru no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Cómo quería la clase trabajadora que los ricos los respetaran si ellos mismos se ponían como una alfombra para ser pisoteados? Su jefe era el típico ejemplo de ello, reprimiéndola a ella para que la millonaria que se encontraba enfrente hiciera despliegue de su "influencia" con la que siempre había vivido.

Ahora que estaba del otro lado de la moneda, Michiru recordó toda su infancia y juventud a lado de sus padres. Siempre imponían su voluntad ante el mundo, siempre ellos tenían la razón en todo, siempre eran los merecedores del mejor trato, de las más ceremoniosas reverencias. Ella también fue parte de eso, nunca hubo capricho que no se le cumpliera ni orden autoritaria que no se llevara a cabo. Toda su vida le pareció que esa era la misma forma de conducirse, y solo ahora…que estaba del otro lado, veía cuan soberbios eran sus padres. Siempre creyó que eran buenas personas. Gente muy educada, y lo eran. Eran personas generalmente amables, Pero esa forma de ser que les daba su estatus estaba allí. La soberbia y superioridad eran innegables. Sin poder morderse la lengua expreso su sentir una vez que su madre se sentó en su pequeño cubículo.

—bien, con tu dinero puedes comprarlo todo. ¿No? —

—si con una pequeña compra puedo hacer que ese hombre te deje en paz por un minuto, pues es un dinero bien gastado. ¿Cómo puedes soportar que te hable así? —

— ¿disculpa? — Estallo Michiru—ese hombre es mi jefe y solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo. Yo solo soy una vendedora y me tengo que portar a la altura. ¿Crees que está bien que mi madre venga a discutir cosas a mi trabajo? ¡Mis otros compañeros no lo hacen! —

Michelle se encogió de hombros y deposito la tarjeta en el escritorio.

—ellos tienen la culpa por no tener madres millonarias—

Michiru se llevó las manos a la frente tratando de ser paciente.

—no todas las madres son unas inconscientes, se esperan a que sus hijos salgan del trabajo y puedan hablar en privado. No ponen en peligro sus empleos por un simple capricho. —

—ya Michiru, cóbrame y así podremos hablar tranquilamente. —

—ya está todo dicho….mi padre fue muy claro. Su postura fue que no me volviera a acercar a ustedes y me lo estas poniendo difícil, la verdad. ¿Quieres Autos sedan? ¿O prefieres camionetas? —

—yo estaba desmayada, no pude procesar bien lo que escuche. ¿Estás segura de lo que sientes? ¿No estas confundida? Quizá estás agradecida con esa chica y…. es que no lo entiendo….¡Nunca diste señales de que te gustaran las mujeres! —

—autos sedan están bien, te pondré diez. Supongo que no te importa cuales sean ¿verdad? — contesto Michiru tecleando en su computadora sin siquiera continuar el tema del cual su madre hablaba, y en el fondo agradecida de que Hotaru había vuelto a su sillón y no tuviese que escuchar esta platica—y te agregare todos con seguros de dos años—

—hija…no necesitas este empleo, eres dueña de una empresa multinacional. No necesitas pedirle disculpas al empleado ese. —

—Mi padre fue muy claro, no me quiere en esa empresa, soy una vergüenza…—

—tu padre dirá muchas cosas. Soy codueña de la empresa y además la mayor accionista de otras tres compañías…solo tienes que pedírmelo y yo hoy mismo pondré todo a tu nombre. Dispondrás de forma inmediata de tu fideicomiso. Solo te pido que regreses a nuestro lado, tenemos derecho de disfrutar a nuestra a nieta. Tratar de solucionar las cosas contigo. —

—no gracias, estamos mejor lejos. Fui a pedirles ayuda cuando la ocupaba, ahora no la necesito—

—Michiru esto no tiene razón de ser, no necesitas vivir en el departamento de alguien como una invitada, tu hija no merece una educación pública, tú no tienes necesidad de trabajar. Ni siquiera sé si te gusta esto de las ventas—

—si me gusta o no, no importa. Mi hija tiene que comer, y que mejor ejemplo para hotaru que ver a su madre trabajar y no siendo una heredera inútil. Sobre la educación pública yo no le veo nada de malo, yo estudie en escuelas privadas y no tengo una carrera terminada. Muchas personas estudian en escuelas públicas y son brillantes profesionales. Es lo de menos—

Michelle cerro los ojos un momento, Michiru adivino que le había dado un fuerte golpe a su orgullo.

— ¡piensa en mi nieta! —Michelle miro hacia Hotaru quien se encontraba mirando sus pies con aburrimiento— hotaru ya sufrió mucho con la clase de vida que les daba aquel infeliz, ¿crees que mi nieta merece esta vida de pobres? —

Michiru se levantó de un solo movimiento completamente indignada.

—Tienes razón, Rubeus nos dio una vida miserable, llena de miedos y carencias. Y tu pudiste hacer algo, si no era por amor, seguramente por lastima u orgullo. Pero no hiciste nada, ni tu ni mi padre. ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme lo que mi hija se merece o no? —Michelle tartamudeo un poco, Michiru lucia verdaderamente furiosa. Trato de mantener la compostura.

—yo solo digo que tu hija se merece…—

—se merece todo…se merece lo mejor— contesto Michiru, Michelle asintió

—Tu no se lo puedes dar hija, no en estas circunstancias tan limitadas—

—Soy una madre soltera— la voz de Michiru salió fuerte y clara, era la primera vez que esa afirmación había salido de su boca y se había transmutado de un triste pensamiento lastimero a una oración firme y decidida— me he convertido en una madre soltera y estoy dándolo todo porque mi hija tenga un mejor futuro. Mi hija necesita recibir la mejor educación y se la he dado; es una niña honesta, respetuosa, trabajadora, amable. Si yo aceptara tu propuesta, mi hija no valoraría nada de lo que tiene a su alrededor, carecería de humildad y de humanidad. Poco le importaría los demás, se volvería un monstruo…. —

—eso no es cierto…—

—yo fui así, y tuve que vivir prácticamente en el lodo para madurar, y estoy segura que si no tuviera a hotaru no tendría ninguna razón para esforzarme….quiero que crezca viéndome a mí como su mejor ejemplo, no quiero que ella vea en mi a una persona que se dio por vencida y corrió a los brazos de sus padres para que le solucionaran la vida. Si es necesario que vea como me esfuerzo de día y noche solo para que aprenda que con trabajo duro se ganan las cosas pues que así sea—

—Michiru me espantas—

—quiero que tenga una infancia normal, una niñez feliz sin preocupaciones de etiqueta ni de hipocresías de amistades como las que tuve yo cuando con tan solo seis años era la niña más popular de la escuela porque mis padres eran los más ricos, quiero que encuentre el amor y que esa persona la quiera aunque no tenga una gran casa ni muchos carros, ni vaya de viajes a todo el mundo. Que la quieran a pesar de que no tenga ni un peso en el bolsillo. —

—estas cometiendo un error con esa niña, le estas negando la oportunidad de tener la vida que muchos quisieran. Te invito a que lo consideres y…

—no hay nada que pensar….yo le daré a hotaru lo que necesita, no importa cuanto tenga que trabajar, tu compra ya está lista. Esos son los papeles, enseguida procederemos a entregarte los vehículos. Te agradecería que no volvieras a aparecerte aquí, este es mi trabajo. De aquí comemos mi hija y yo, así que respétalo Michelle. —

Michelle solo negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—esa mujer a la que dices amar esta postrada en un hospital, tienes una hija y un trabajo y además tienes que cuidar a esa tal Haruka, permíteme decirte que dudo que puedas con algo así…no te creo capaz de aguantar tanto. Cuando ya no puedas…aquí está mi número telefónico. Contestare a todas horas…por favor no te exijas tanto hija. No tienes necesidad, eres una princesa…mi princesa, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti—

Michelle se levantó del asiento, camino hacia Hotaru y se despidió de la niña con un fuerte abrazo. Michiru se quedó parada viendo la pequeña tarjetita que su madre le había dado.

—princesa…—susurro Michiru viendo con aversión la tarjeta.

— **Princesa…—** La voz de Rubeus resonó en su cabeza. A su marido le encantaba dirigirse a ella con ese apodo. Recordaba que a los dieciocho años le encantaba que se dirigieran a ella de esa forma. Hoy le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

—Michiru…ven por favor—

Michiru se acercó hasta su jefe.

—compro los diez autos de lujo y con dos años de seguro. Aquí están los papeles y…. —

—sí, bien. Toma tus cosas y vete—

— ¿disculpe? —

—Estas suspendida un par de días—

—pero ¿Por qué? — Michiru sabía que si se podía suspender a los empleados siempre y cuando hicieran algo muy mal en su trabajo, casi irreparable. Y una vez que tenías una suspensión la más mínima falta provocaba que te corrieran.

—insubordinación…y te sugiero que mejores un poco tu rendimiento a partir de ahora….puedes retirarte—

Michiru ni siquiera contesto, se dirigió al baño con paso rápido. No podía retener más tiempo el contenido de su estómago. Esto no era un buen dia.

* * *

—Corre hotaru…. —

—Mamá—

— ¿Qué? —

—se me olvido decirte que ocupo hojas de colores y brillantina—

— ¿y me lo dices hasta ahora? — exclamo Michiru incrédula, su grito intimido a Hotaru quien se hizo bolita debido a la culpabilidad. Michiru señalo la entrada del edificio donde estaban.

—estamos en un hospital, no hay ninguna papelería cercana Hotaru ¿y me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿¡En que estás pensando!? ¡Hija que no ves que el mundo se me viene encima! ¡Y tú no cooperas! Bueno hotaru ¿Qué te pasa?—

—es que nos lo encargo la maestra ayer para el viernes e iba a comprarlo a la salida de la escuela hoy. Pero como nos fuimos, y con todo lo que paso no sabía si iba a asistir mañana o no… ¿iré mañana a la escuela o estoy suspendida? —

Esas palabras fueron para Michiru como un golpe muy bajo, la aguamarina contuvo el aliento un par de segundos para procesar la información. Su hija tenía razón, la había sacado literalmente a rastras de la escuela, sin siquiera pensar que tenía tareas, trabajos y demás actividades pendientes. Ni siquiera le había aclarado a su hija si la iba a llevar mañana a sus clases.

—tienes razón, ven. Vamos a decirle a Mina si puede hacerme el favor de pasar a la papelería antes de llevarte a casa. Discúlpame por gritarte Hotaru—

—no te preocupes mami, pero ya no estés tan enojada ¿sí? —

Michiru rio un poco

—trato hecho hija—Michiru abrió la puerta del cuarto donde Haruka dormía, hoy la habían sacado del "coma artificial". La operación había sido un verdadero éxito. A un lado de una Haruka de muy hinchado rostro se encontraba mina tomándole la mano y mirándola fijamente. Hotaru con pasos lentos. Poso sus manos con cuidado en la sabana que cubría a Haruka. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Hotaru veía a la rubia.

—Aún no ha despertado Hotaru— explico Mina a la niña que veía fijamente a su amiga—me explicaron que puede despertar en cualquier instante. Aunque yo he estado aquí más de cuatro horas y nada. Creí que el poder de la amistad haría un milagro— exclamo la rubia dramáticamente.

— ¿ya vino el doctor? — pregunto Michiru dejando su maletín a un lado del sillón. Mina asintió

—El doctor dice que todo está bajo control, vino a revisarla y dice que es perfectamente normal que no haya despertado. Me encargo muy tajantemente que en cuanto despierte se le mande llamar inmediatamente, que muchos pacientes cuando despiertan y se dan cuenta que no pueden mover la boca se espantan mucho. Que hay que tener mucho tacto y evitar que se lastimen—

—si claro, cuando se despierte Haruka va a espantarse de saber que lleva varios días en el hospital. Puede llegar a ser una experiencia traumática—

— ¿en serio? Vaya. Y yo que pensaba decirle que había estado en coma por más de diez años…— comento Mina llevándose el dedo a la mejilla con actitud apesumbrada. Hotaru y Michiru se miraron entre ellas con horror ante la idea.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea, Haruka se puede molestar— dijo Hotaru acercándose a Mina muy alarmada, pero la rubia solo asintió y tomo la mano de la pequeña con cuidado.

—cuanta razon tienes hija, se nota que Tú SI eres una persona madura— comento Michiru mirando a Mina con desaprobación.

—Tienen razón, no sería una buena broma…en fin, Ya la bañe, solo falta ponerle su colonia—

—Haruka nos mataría si olvidáramos cuidar su aspecto personal cierto—

—cierto…— concedió mina. —por cierto, estuve leyendo unos archivos relacionado con lo que me comentaste. Tenemos varios expedientes en el bufete, hay un abogado que es muy bueno en estos asuntos ha ganado cuatro casos similares, pero me gustaría representarte personalmente—

— ¿en serio? —

—directora de primaria gubernamental con posible negligencia…me encanta, y a los periódicos locales les encantara más te lo aseguro. Estoy dentro de este caso, solo necesito que pases a mi oficina y hablemos más calmadamente, ¿podrás el sábado? Ya de ahí nos venimos al hospital a suplir a Lita—

—me parece bien, ¿es prudente que Hotaru vaya a la escuela? —

—claro, es lo mejor….ustedes actúen como si nada pasara ¿entendido? Si les niega el servicio escolar o hace cualquier cosa inapropiada hacia Hotaru, como amenazarla, castigarla o intentar darle miedo, tendremos más elementos a nuestro favor —

—Si—

—bien, ¿nos vamos ya Hotaru? —

La pequeña niña asintió.

—por cierto puedes llevar a Hotaru a la papelería. Lamento molestarte con esto—

—ay descuida, no pasa nada. La llevare con gusto—

—Bien, llegare en la noche para que cenemos de acuerdo— Michiru vio a su hija asentir con ánimo, le dedico una sonrisa a su pequeña y después una sonrisa a Mina Aino— gracias, me haces un enorme favor—

—descuida. Te encargo que cuides a mi amiga—

—Sí, le daré un buen cuidado—

— ¿ah sí? ¿Cuidados especiales? Que afortunada… —

Antes de salir del cuarto, Mina le guiño un ojo a Michiru con diversión. La aguamarina se llevó las manos a la cara; seguramente estaba roja. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Mina comenzó a embromarla con "ciertas" insinuaciones doble sentido. Bastaba el más inocente comentario de su parte, para que la Rubia le revirara las cosas con algún albur subido de tono. Y vaya que Mina talento para encontrarle el morbo a las cosas. Quizá no se pondría tan roja si en el fondo ella no tuviera una imaginación tan tupida. Y ese era un talento oculto que no sabía que poseía.

Abrió el frasco de colonia y un fresco aroma a sándalo embargo su olfato. Era un aroma muy simple, para ella que estuvo toda su vida aromatizándose con delicados perfumes franceses cuya complejidad en las notas eran demasiado elevadas, una sencilla colonia como esa, no era nada. Sin embargo el olor que adquiría cuando se mezclaba con la piel de Haruka era delicioso. Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas ella se dio cuenta de que olía muy bien, pero ahora que podía acercarse lo suficiente, se encontró con la verdad de que se estaba volviendo adicta al aroma. Puso unas gotas del frasco en las yemas de sus dedos y acaricio el cuello de una durmiente Haruka. Lo hizo con lentitud, tratando de sentir el suave tacto de la piel caliente lo más posible.

La caricia le provoco un escalofrió que la recorrió entera, la insinuación de mina volvió a su mente. Aparto la sabana, desabrocho un poco la bata de la paciente, y una fracción del cuerpo de Haruka salió a relucir. Abrió otro frasco, esta vez era con la crema perfumada. Agarro un poco de crema y froto sus manos para generar calor. Sus palmas se posaron en la pierna sana y comenzó a deslizarlas hacia arriba intentando aplicar lo más posible, trago saliva en cuanto sintió la firmeza de la pierna, al llegar al muslo ocurrió lo que llevaba varios días pasando, Michiru retiro la mano con espanto.

Continúo aplicando la crema en los brazos. Sintiéndose como la peor de las pervertidas. Y es que su mente ya estaba trabajando en las palabras de Mina. Las palabras, "cuidados especiales" más sus manos llenas de crema, más encontrar placentero acariciar el cuerpo de Haruka, mas Haruka en una posición tan sumisa fueron demasiado para su mente, embarro la crema como pudo. Abrocho la bata con las manos temblándole y la cubrió con la sabana. Todo eso en menos de quince segundo.

—Jamás pensé que me pondría así de enferma— suspiro con pesadez.

— ¿se siente mal? —

Poco le falto para gritar, el doctor que había operado a Haruka de la boca se encontraba parado a un lado de la puerta mirándola con la apática preocupación que caracterizaba a los doctores.

—no, lo que pasa es…—

—perdone. La estaba bañando, en ese caso regresare luego. —

—no, no doctor. Acabo de aplicarle colonia. Ya está presentable—

—ah ¿ya está lista para recibir visitas? — el joven doctor sonrió y se acercó a revisar a Haruka. Era un cirujano joven, pero su nivel de concentración y dedicación eran extraordinarios. El doctor anoto unos garabatos en el expediente y sonrió satisfecho.

—Todo parece estar muy bien, a la doctora Mizuno le dará gusto escuchar esto. —

—Disculpe por que la doctora ya no viene—

—ah pues porque la paciente paso a mis manos ahora y en estos momentos esta con otros pacientes. Pero me encargo que la tuviera al pendiente, creo que este caso la impacto, siempre hay uno ¿sabe? Un caso que nos marca muy profundo…—

Michiru miro al doctor, se había puesto serio. Sinceramente el tipo imponía cuando tenía esa mueca, y eso que el doctor se le hacía un chico menudito y risueño. Pero la mueca no duro mucho, ya que una sonrisa cambio la expresión del doctor.

—Hoy no trajo su violín—

— ¿disculpe? —

—sí, he notado que toca para paciente. Y no solo yo, algunas enfermeras y otros pacientes ya son sus admiradores. Dicen que toca el violín de forma magistral. —

—ay pero que dice— Michiru enrojeció ante el cumplido — estoy retomándolo, lo deje poco después de salir de la preparatoria. —

—vaya, uno deja sus pasiones al entrar a la universidad ¿cierto? La felicito por retomar el violín—

Michiru iba a preguntarle al doctor por que se veía tan apesumbrado al decirle esas palabras, pero el hombre abrió la boca mucho antes de formular la primera pregunta.

—Debo ir a ver a más pacientes, le encargo que por favor me llame de inmediato en cuanto despierte. Se encontrara un poco desubicada—

—claro que si doctor—

44444444444444

Michiru estaba comprando un café en la maquinita expendedora. Realmente lo necesitaba. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y faltaban dos horas para terminar su turno. Le acababa de hablar a Hotaru quien le informo que ya había cenado por su cuenta y que ya estaba en la cama a punto de dormir, ya se había lavado los dientes. Necesitaba reponer energías, su libro no estaba entretenido y Haruka no parecía dar indicios de despertar pronto. Quizá no le tocaría, quizá despertaría con serena o con Rei a quienes les tocaban los turnos de la noche y de la mañana respectivamente.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, dio un rápido sorbo a su café de desagradable sabor. Y se apuró a contestar.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora mi amor? —

La gruesa risa que tan bien conocía, provoco que el vaso térmico le resbalara de las manos.

—Vaya, Michiru. Se ve que me extrañaste princesa—

—Rubeus…. —

— ¿acaso esperabas la llamada de alguien más? — Michiru no contesto, estaba estática sin saber que hacer —sí, me imagino que sí. Más ahora que la directora del colegio de Hotaru me hablo muy preocupada….así ¿ahora te dedicas a ser una regalada? ¿Te has obligado a prostituirte? Los vecinos también me comentaron algo al respecto, a los pocos días que te corrí te vieron aquí; en la casa. Ibas acompañada de un muchacho muy guapo y a los vecinos les pareció que también era de mucho dinero. — Michiru escucho a su marido reír de nuevo —no dejas de sorprenderme Michiru, saliste igualita que tus padres, prefieres prostituirte a pedirles perdón. Tú y tu familia no tienen límites—

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono? —

—tengo contactos, pero no te preocupes te dejare tranquila—

Michiru corrió hacia el cuarto donde Haruka seguía durmiendo, cerró la puerta con seguro.

— ¡quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar! ¿Entendiste? —

—sí, si claro. Pero no te saldrá barato—

— ¿de qué hablas? —

—si te prostituyes me da igual, pero yo también quiero mi parte—

— ¿Qué estás diciendo imbécil? —

—quiero dinero, estoy en una crisis y lo necesito. Y según parece tú ya tienes mucho, te vi hoy en la escuela….tú y Hotaru traen ropa elegante, se ven muy guapas. Yo también quiero una parte del dinero, nos vemos el día veinti…. —

— ¡Vete al diablo, infeliz!—

Michiru colgó el teléfono. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente apago el aparato y quito el microchip. Quien sabe cómo había conseguido el número de teléfono, si Haruka se lo había regalado y los únicos que lo tenían eran las amigas de Haruka y los compañeros del trabajo, pero su marido tenía muchísimas mañas. Con movimientos torpes se acercó hasta el baño, aventó el chip y dejo que el agua se lo llevara.

Pero eso no la dejaba tranquila, Rubeus era una persona completamente necia. Si él quería encontrarla, iría hasta el mismo infierno a buscarla. Movería cielo, mar y tierra hasta dar con ella. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, el la encontraría así tirara más de mil chips telefónicos a la taza del baño. ¿Qué hacer si la encontraba? ¿Darle el dinero que el pedía? De ninguna manera, eso solo serviría para darle alas, seis años de matrimonio le permitieron ver el hombre tan ambicioso que era, soltándole un solo centavo solo serviría para extorsionarla sin parar. ¿Pero a quién acudir? ¿Sus padres? Casi se ríe de solo pensarlo, sus padres preferirían morir, antes que darle un solo centavo a Rubeus, prefirieron que ella y Hotaru vivieran en la miseria antes de permitir que Rubeus gozara de su fortuna.

Todo el mundo de Michiru se estaba comenzando a desmoronar, intentaba ser fuerte, de verdad que se estaba esforzando por seguir de pie, pero no podía. Se estaba ahogando y nadie podría ayudarla. No podía cargar con todo sola, sintió que ya no podría más.

Fue entonces que los vio.

Dos pares de ojos verdes la miraban atentamente.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

NA:

HOLA!

LARGA ESPERA, lamento que este capitulo y el anterior hayan sido de 1 mes la espera. Realmente quiero ofrecer una disculpa.

Si soy sincera espero que este capitulo de diez mil palabras (el mas largo hasta ahora) sepa compensar por todo esto.

Ok vamos a lo que nos interesa; el fic. Debo decir que esta vez quería centrarme en Michiru y lo que representa para ella que Haruka este en un hospital, aunque la situación se me salió de las manos y termine con 5 capítulos de 4 mil palabras cada uno. Por lo tanto tuve que reestructurar todo, ya que salen muchísimos mas personajes y mas situaciones que si lo continuaba de esa manera el fic se iba a alargar muchísimo. Por lo tanto decidi reescribirlo todo y resumir lo mas posible. quitar situaciones, recortar personajes etc.

Por ejemplo en este capitulo se hace mención de que hotaru tiene pesadillas, en los capitulos se menciona detalladamente la situación, otro ejemplo es que aparece como el doctor se presenta ante las chicas mucho antes de que operaran a Haruka de la boca. Etc.

Todo esto lo hice con la finalidad de que el fic dejara de estancarse en esta situación y avanzara un poco mas, ya que son muchos capitulos sin que Haruka despertara.

En fin este fue el resultado final, y aunque no me convence al cien por ciento, debo decir que cumple perfectamente con mi objetivo. Hacerle ver a michiru cuanta falta le hace Haruka en todos los aspectos. Darse cuenta de que la vida es un poquito mas mierda sin su ayuda o sin su compañía. no con esto quiero poner a michiru como damisela inútil en desgracia, ya que nuestra aguamarina esta comenzando a formar el carácter que tanta falta le hacia. Además esta comenzando a ser esa chica de imaginación "Inquieta" de la serie. (esto siempre será un debate, pero yo tengo la firme idea de que Michiru era mas sexual que Haruka)

En fin, con esto los dejo. Y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas explosivo.


	38. La doctora

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está tu paciente del cuarto 215? —

El doctor Miyagi lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír divertido. Dio un rápido mordisco a su barrita de granola con tal de no responder de inmediato. La Doctora Mizuno era una de las personas con más profesionalismo que había tenido el placer de conocer. Y verla perder la compostura por saber el estado de su paciente era para él, por demás interesante.

—pues vivirá….gracias a usted que realizo un trabajo completamente Exquisito en el quirófano. No entiendo. ¿Cuál es la duda? —

Amy entrecerró los ojos. El doctor Miyagi se encontraba disfrutando a sus expensas. Quizá fuera una venganza personal, desde que el paciente dejo de estar a su cargo y paso a manos del Cirujano Maxilofacial, ella no había dejado de acosarlo con preguntas sobre su evaluación, enfoque quirúrgico y resultados. De todos modos insistió.

— ¿Tendrá una recuperación completa? —

—Bueno…la forma de su rostro ya no será la misma desde luego. Y si yo estuviera en su lugar seguro me querría morir por tener la boca cerrada durante los próximos meses, sin contar que su maxilar inferior…—

Amy puso los ojos en blanco ante las divagaciones del doctor.

—la cirugía fue un éxito ¿o no? —

Como respuesta, El doctor Miyagi le tendió una tableta electrónica a Amy, esta comenzó a desplegar las radiografías en la pantalla, rápidamente comenzó a leer el expediente de la paciente.

—he salvado por completo su vida… la paciente Haruka Tenoh gozara de una sonrisa aún más linda de la que tenía, una vez que le ponga esos implantes tan hermosos que ha diseñado el doctor Hassermän. Y todo dejándole una cicatriz tan delgada que ni se notara. Su novia debería estar muy agradecida conmigo. Quizá debería componer una melodía en honor a mi habilidad—

Miyagi miro a la doctora Mizuno fruncir el ceño levemente, esto lo dejo aún más curioso. ¿Por qué la mueca de disgusto ante la mención de la novia? El doctor se recargo y la miro atentamente.

— ¿sabía que su novia toca el violín para ella todos los días? —

—No—

—ah, es maravillosa con ese violín. Ya tiene varios admiradores, yo incluido. Es una lástima que haya dejado de tocar tanto tiempo. Apenas lo está volviendo a retomar. Que mal que una belleza tan virtuosa como ella descuidase tal talento — la doctora no contesto, Miyagi siguió platicando en tono alegre, como si no estuviera viendo la incomodidad de su compañera— ¿sabía que yo jugaba basquetbol en la preparatoria? —

— ¿en serio? —

El doctor sonrió. Mizuno era más alta que él y lo miraba como si estuviera bromeando.

—puede que yo no sea muy alto, pero debió verme en la preparatoria….sí que era veloz en ese entonces. Nadie podía contra mí, parecía un rayo…ser tan bueno me permitió obtener una beca y estudiar odontología, aunque claro que ya no me dejo tiempo de nada, quisiera volver a jugar—

—Si no atendiera a tantos pacientes, quizá tendría tiempo—

— ¿y perderme un buen par de cirugías?...eso ni pensarlo—

El doctor Miyagi tomo la tableta electrónica y se marchó con el aire confiado que tanto le caracterizaba. Amy trato de imaginárselo en la preparatoria, ¿habría sido igual en esa época? Tal vez era un chico diferente que distaba mucho del hombre seguro de sí mismo y alegre que era hoy. Todos cambiaban tarde o temprano. La Haruka que estaba tendida en el cuarto de enfrente, distaba mucho de la pobre chica insegura que había sido el blanco de crueles burlas y abusos. Esa chica kaioh era otra persona comparada con aquella mimada chica que pensaba que ni el suelo la merecía.

Amy frunció el ceño, ciertamente lo último que esperaba es que Michiru estuviera cerca de Haruka y menos que se quedara a cuidarla. Eso la molestaba, era curioso porque habían pasado casi ocho año sin verlas, pero realmente no le causaba ninguna gracia que ellas estuvieran juntas. ¿Cómo habrían pasado las cosas? Comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador mientras borraba sus pensamientos. Le causaba curiosidad saber los detalles de cómo se habían hecho pareja, pero no estaba segura de sí quería enterarse de algunos pormenores. Soltó un suspiro mientras apretaba el botón. Tal vez ella era la última que tenía que decir algo al respecto, aunque le incomodaba este asunto tenía que admitir que no tenía razones "maduras" para impedir esta relación…si Haruka ya la había perdonado y aceptado, entonces ella…

— ¡doctora Mizuno, la necesitamos! —

Reaccionando con gran rapidez, Amy entro en la habitación donde la enfermera le había indicado. Una Michiru llorosa estaba tratando de tranquilizar a la paciente, Amy entrecerró los ojos. Era inútil, lo único que estaba haciendo esta mujer era aumentar el estrés de la paciente. Haruka se retorcía frenéticamente en la cama y como esto no parase, se haría mucho daño. Tomo a Michiru de los hombros y en un firme movimiento, la aparto de su camino.

—¡Haruka escúchame! ¡Cálmate! — La paciente no parecía escucharla, por lo tanto Amy poso sus manos en los hombros de Haruka de tal manera que no le hiciera ningún daño y la miro a los ojos —¡cálmate! Estas bien, estas viva. Estas en el hospital nacional de traumatología, soy la doctora Mizuno ¡debes calmarte!—

Haruka llevo una de sus manos a los labios, pero Amy se la aparto con rapidez. Haruka comenzó a mirar frenéticamente hacia todos lados.

—no puedes mover tu boca, ni podrás hacerlo durante un par de meses. Pero estarás bien. ¿Es eso lo que te asusta? ¿Qué no puedas hablar? — Haruka dejo de moverse, dirigió su cabeza y mirada hacia Amy. Pero no hizo ninguna señal para contestar

—aquí está el sedante doctora…—

—llamen al doctor Miyagi de inmediato….¡rápido! — la enfermera salió despavorida a cumplir la orden, Amy saco papel y pluma de su uniforme y se los tendió a Haruka quien estaba respirando de forma entrecortada.. —tranquila, respire…ha estado quince días dormida, es natural que este angustiada, pero le prometo que no hay nada que temer, está recuperándose y muy bien. He mandado llamar al Cirujano Maxilofacial para que le explique la situación de su boca. Pero por mi parte le puedo decir que volverá a caminar muy pronto. No se angustie—

Haruka no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Con dificultad sostuvo la pluma y trato de escribir en el papel pero de intento no paso, ya que apenas consiguió delinear unos garabatos incomprensibles. Los ojos verdes de la rubia se pusieron en blanco debido a la exasperación. Amy soltó una pequeña risa.

—cielos, olvidaba que eras diestra. Te costara un poco acostumbrarte a escribir con la mano izquierda—

—buenos días Haruka Tenoh, me dieron la buena noticia de que estaba despierta. —el doctor Miyagi había entrado en la habitación. Y se sentó rápidamente mientras tanteaba delicadamente la boca de Haruka—parece estar en orden, hubiera poco conveniente que se hubiera hecho un daño justo ahora. Vengo a explicarle que le sucedió y por qué está sometida a este tratamiento. Seguramente debe encontrar mi tratamiento como algo muy incomodo ¿cierto? —

Haruka asintió. Amy intento apartarse para darles privacidad pero Haruka tomo su mano fuertemente impidiendo que se moviera. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, y estos hablaban de forma muy clara. Haruka no quería que Amy se fuera. Miyagi quien se había percatado de este juego de miradas solo sonrió.

—está bien doctora Mizuno, puedes quedarte. Después de todo fuiste tú quien le salvo la vida a la señorita Tenoh, estoy seguro de que también tienes que explicarle varias cosas—

Amy asintió y trago saliva. Los bellos ojos verdes de Haruka habían brillado de alegría al saber que se quedaba, sintió en su espalda la fría mirada de Michiru que la taladraba. Seguramente no le causaba ninguna gracia que Haruka la ignorara y pareciera de pronto muy interesada en su doctora.

Amy suspiro. Por lo menos el desagrado era ahora mutuo entre las dos. No le parecía correcto sentir rencor por una persona que no sabía de su existencia.

* * *

Michiru saco la lata de la máquina expendedora y bebió con ahínco. Se encontraba frustrada y molesta. Se regañaba a ella misma insistiéndose en que debió de tener más sangre fría, lo único que hizo fue alterar a Haruka mucho más de lo que ya estaba, ella se había prometido ser un pilar fuerte ahora que Haruka necesitaba ayuda, y no habían pasado más de cinco segundos cuando ya la había alterado tuvo que llegar la doctora a ayudarle a tranquilizarla. Eso la frustraba…. Negó con la cabeza, si tal solo fuera eso. Pero estaba esa mirada que le dedico Haruka a su doctora, la forma en que la retuvo para que estuviera a su lado. El hecho de que nunca aparto su mano de la de ella, como si tuviera miedo a que la abandonara, como diciéndole que la necesitaba. Parecían conocerse; la doctora le había dicho a Haruka que recordaba que era diestra. ¿Habrían sido amantes?

Negó otra vez, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Hace tiempo acuso a Mina de lo mismo y ahora Mina salía con un peli plateado que trabaja con ella en su bufete. Tenía miedo, aun hoy no podía creer lo que sentía por Haruka. Se le hacía tan extraño y sin embargo solo basto que la ignorara para dejarle un sabor de boca muy amargo. Ella había estado con ella durante todo este tiempo, y la que recibía la mirada cargada de sentimientos era la doctora. Apretó los puños, no. No dejaría que se anidara en ella la espina de los celos. Debía controlarla, algo difícil ya que era la primera vez que la sentía. Lo que había sucedido es que Haruka confiaba en la doctora. Había logrado calmarla y explicarle que estaba bien, era lógico que quisiera que se quedara con ella.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miro el número telefónico con cuidado, temerosa de que fuera Rubeus de nuevo.

—Hola mina—

—acabo de leer tu mensaje ¿Cómo está? ¿Todo bien? —

—en este momento está platicando con los doctores. Le están explicando por qué paso quince días de su vida sumida en un coma profundo. Creo que se lo está tomando muy bien, yo en su lugar estaría hecha un mar de preguntas—

— ¿no estás ahí? —

—no, decidí que era mejor darle privacidad con los profesionales. Yo….creo que estaba de más en esa habitación. —

Mina guardo silencio un par de segundos como sopesando sus palabras.

— ¿pero cómo la viste? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —

—bien, esta confundida desde luego y al principio estaba asustada. Pero ya está mejor. En este momento está platicando con una doctora que se ve que le gusto—

Mina comenzó a reír y Michiru supo que se había delatado.

—Michiru los celos son muy malos consejeros pero descuida…Dudo mucho que Haruka se interese de nuevo en una doctora, ha quedado bien escarmentada. Por mucho que le coquetee ella no caerá. —

—Esta vez Haruka es la que la está buscando— declaro Michiru sin poder contenerse — quizá porque le salvo la vida. Al parecer se conocen ya que le habla con familiaridad—

— ¿es morena y muy alta? —

—No, es de estatura pequeña, piel muy blanca y pelo corto, color azul—

—No conozco a nadie con esa descripción—declaro Mina con tono serio, después soltó una risotada. Michiru miro el teléfono con desconcierto —quizá esta tan drogada que ya no sabe ni a quien le está prodigando sus favores. Tranquila, no te enceles—

—No estoy celosa—

—sí, si como digas. Iré enseguida, quiero ver a mi amiga por sobre todas las cosas…además ver a la perfecta Michiru Kaioh muriendo de celos será un gran espectáculo. —

— ¡No estoy celosa! —

— ¡si, si! En lo que llego no mates a Haruka. No quisiera que muriera debido a un crimen pasional—

— ¡que no estoy celosa! —

Demasiado tarde, Mina le había colgado el teléfono y los doctores estaban saliendo de la habitación de Haruka, el doctor Miyagi le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa burlona antes de marcharse. Pero la doctora Mizuno se había quedado de pie viéndola con seriedad. Michiru entrecerró los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. Alguien llamo a la doctora y el duelo de miradas se vio interrumpido. Entro a la habitación donde Haruka miraba el techo.

—Haruka—

Haruka no aparto la mirada.

—lamento haberte asustado. No supe manejar bien la situación. Pero me alegra ver que estas bien—

Haruka tomo una libreta y comenzó a escribir con una mano temblorosa. Michiru se sentó a su lado esperando pacientemente. Le tendió el cuaderno donde con una mala caligrafía le hacia una pregunta

 _—"¿y Hotaru?" —_

—está bien, está en la casa de serena. Jugando con Rini—

Haruka asintió y volvió a escribir

 _—"yo soy la que debe pedirte perdón, no debí reaccionar así" —_

Michiru asintió y Haruka rápidamente siguió trabajando en el cuaderno.

— _"perdóname por dejarte sola en estos momentos, no quise causarte las molestias que seguramente estas pasando, veo que estas muy cansada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"—_

El labio de Michiru comenzó a temblar. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y sintió un cosquilleo en sus mejillas a causa del deslizamiento de sus lágrimas. Haruka la miraba con asombro.

¿Cómo podía preguntarle cómo estaba? Ella estuvo al borde de la muerte, sufrió varias operaciones y soportaba el dolor de no poder hablar, y aun así se encontraba mirándola preocupada por su estado de salud. El primer pensamiento de Haruka Tenoh había sido exclusivamente para ella y su hija. Por un momento deseo haberse enamorado de Haruka en la preparatoria, haber podido acercarse a ella. Seguramente su vida habría sido muy diferente….sin duda la habría hecho feliz…justo como ahora se sentía.

— ¿Cómo me encuentro?... — dijo sin poder esconder el llanto. Se levantó del sillón, comenzó a acercarse hasta la cama de Haruka y envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos. Sintió el cuerpo de Haruka tensarse al instante pero no le importo, acorto la distancia de tal manera que podía sentir el palpitar de Haruka; su corazón estaba bombeando con gran rapidez.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, Haruka Tenoh—

* * *

NA:

Hola, hola. Lamento esta tardanza.

Lo que me retuvo no fueron cuestiones de salud ni de trabajo. Fue en este caso el estreno de mi serie favorita de todos los tiempos. Game of Thrones. (adoro esa serie al punto del fanatismo) por lo tanto me dedique a releer los cinco libros por tercera vez, a volver a ver todas las temporadas y leer todos los fics que se me presentaron.

En especial los fics Tyrion/sansa. (soy fan de esta pareja de hueso colorado)

Como ven suena una excusa terrible, y seguramente me van a querer matar. Pero quiero ser sincera con ustedes, ya que yo también tengo que entretenerme y encontrar pasiones y diversiones, ya que de eso se trata la vida.

Ahora que di mi explicación, vamos al fic.

Como sabran aquí Amy no tiene amor por michiru, y el por que….pronto lo descubrirán. También para los que no reecuerden o hayan perdido el hilo de la historia. En el capitulo 34, amy se presenta ante las chicas como la doctora que opero a haruka, pero ellas no la reconocen debido a la angustia. Es por eso que Mina no pudo reconocerla ahorita que michiru la menciono. Además ella estuvio estudiando junto a ellas durante un breve semestre. Poco tiempo para que se te quede grabado alguien.

Este es un capitulo corto, y lo siento. Pero tómenlo como un "aperitivo" antes del plato fuerte. Además lo hice para compensar los capítulos tan largos que habia escrito últimamente.

Por ultimo NO ABANDONARE ESTE FIC, NO HE PERDIDO LA INSPIRACION EN ESTA HISTORIA, Y NO PIENSO DEJARLO BOTADO NI ESTE, NI EL AMOR ES UNA ROSA, NI EL DE ES UNA PELICULA.

Y para muestra, el dia de mañana actualizare con mas frecuencia, el amor es una rosa.

En fin sin mas que decir, saludos y un fuerte abrazo a todos mis lectores y un agradecimiento por su paciencia y lealtad.


	39. Melodía perdida

_NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI._

* * *

 _El sonido del portazo fue rápidamente suplantado por la voz enfurecida de Setsuna Meioh._

— _Tu a veces te quedas hablando horas con Mina a solas y si yo viera las cosas desde tu postura tendría que sentirme celosa y hacerte un escándalo. Pero nunca lo he hecho porque yo sí puedo comprender que tú me amas a mí. Son amores diferentes….el amor de pareja, el amor de amigos, el amor de una madre con su…—_

— _eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?, Setsuna— interrumpió Haruka de forma cortante mientras se desabrochaba la corbata._

 _Setsuna Meioh tomo el hombro de Haruka y con determinación la hizo voltear a verla_

— _Porque yo sé que tú me quieres más que a nadie…sé que soy lo más importante para ti, porque me lo has demostrado. —_

— _entonces si lo sabes ¿Por qué no me comprendes? — Haruka cerró los puños en torno la manija del closet. El suspiro cansado de Setsuna la hizo cerrar los ojos._

—… _.en tu mundo no solamente existo yo y es lógico que necesites el afecto y la atención de otras personas. Es ridículo pensar que alguien pueda cumplir con la expectativa de ser lo único para alguien. Ningún ser humano es tan pleno como para estar a la altura de algo semejante…—_

— _¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto? —_

— _tu excusa es que si tenemos un hijo; te va a quitar mi atención. Haruka, se te olvida que todos nosotros, en especial: yo, te amamos y no vamos a dejar de hacerlo porque el lugar que ocupas en la vida de mina, de Darién, de serena, de mis padres, de nuestros amigos y mía, no puede ser reemplazado por nadie. Ni siquiera por nuestro hijo—_

 _Haruka se quedó de piedra ante la mención del término "nuestro hijo"_

— _No quiero tener hijos…. —_

 _El suspiro exasperado de Setsuna rompió el silencio de la habitación._

— _Por lo menos no ahora— continúo Haruka_

— _siempre dices lo mismo… ¿entonces cuando?…. —_

 _Ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una discusión donde Haruka apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir entre los gritos._

— _cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, ¡en qué clase de persona te has convertido! Te desconozco, Haruka. Ya no sé quién eres—_

— _¿ah no? ¿He cambiado mucho para ti? ¿soy una persona peor? —_

 _Setsuna miro fijamente los ojos verdes que expresaban dolor, se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando. Había lastimado a su pareja, podía verlo. Suspiro derrotada, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar la discusión, la mirada dolida la dejaba debilitada._

— _no quise decir eso…estas tergiversando…—_

— _Setsuna, solo soy alguien que decidió vivir una vida tranquila, una vida que con tu presencia, tu afecto, tu entrega, tu misma creaste. Si Haruka Tenoh existe como tal hoy en dia; es porque tú moldeaste a esta persona que resulte ser yo. —_

 _Setsuna Meioh tembló ante la mano de Haruka posándose en su rostro, sintió la leve presión que ejercía Haruka para hacerla mirarla a los ojos._

— _en verdad yo podría ser de otra manera, podría ser de mil maneras diferentes pero si soy así es porque soy el resultado de las innumerables elecciones que hemos hecho juntas. Te amo, te amare siempre. Y no me importa si tengo que abandonar la idea estándar de tener una familia solo para estar contigo. —_

— _¿Por qué? No entiendo por que tienes esa idea de que sin hijos seremos más felices. Yo no puedo abandonar esta ilusión; simplemente no es una opción para mí—_

— _yo comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes pero también tienes que entender que si tú me faltases de alguna manera, si tu teniendo un bebé me dejaras en segundo plano. La que soy yo en este momento no tendría ninguna razón para vivir esta vida. —_

— _Haruka, eso es una idea absurda, podríamos vivir perfectamente separadas, somos mujeres fuertes…yo podría hacerlo…—_

— _es verdad, cada una por su lado si existiría. Estaríamos "Bien" pero no seriamos nosotras. No seriamos estas personas tan extraordinarias en la que nos convertimos cuando estamos juntas. Seriamos otras personas cuya única similitud con nosotras serian nuestros rostros y nuestros nombres. Yo no quiero una existencia así…. no la quiero—_

* * *

—tranquila, Haruka…tranquila. Solo te cambie la compresa—

Haruka miro hacia todos lados desconcertada. Recordaba perfectamente estar con Setsuna. ¿Habría sido un sueño? No...Era un recuerdo. Venían de un evento importante de su prometida. Recordaba que las copas las habían vuelto un poco osadas y terminaron por discutir sobre lo único que discutían. Cerró los ojos, no habían pasado ni siquiera dos años de esa noche. En el fondo sintió el deseo de regresar a su sueño y cambiar el rumbo que había tomado la conversación al final. Pero no era posible, lo único que sentía era el efecto de la realidad sobre ella; cabeza mareada y una opresión fuertísima en la boca. Sentía la quijada dormida pero punzante. Aun no le habían prestado un espejo para verse, pero Haruka sabía en el fondo que prefería no hacerlo. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que su boca estaba hecha una pena.

— ¿bestia? —

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules, la rubia soltó una radiante sonrisa. Haruka intento corresponder pero la rigidez de los aparatos y su carne lastimada solo le causaron un poco de dolor. No quería ni pensar que sentiría si no estuviera medicada con lo más fuerte que ofrecían las farmacéuticas.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — Mina aino sonrió cuando los ojos verdes se entornaron —lo sé, pregunta estúpida. Sigues con un poco de temperatura pero a comparación de hace unos días. Debiste verte, por un segundo llegue a pensar que derretirías el metal de todos los aparatos que te sostienen…eh…la….eh….quijada…—

Haruka cerró los ojos, mina le acerco la libreta y el papel para que la paciente comenzara a escribir de forma torpe con la mano izquierda. Pasaron los segundos hasta que la rubia le tendió el papel a su amiga, mina rio al ver la temblorosa caligrafía

—Debería traerte un celular o tableta, creo que sería más fácil. Escribir con la mano izquierda nunca fue tu destino, querida—

—" _¿tan mal estoy?" —_

—no, bueno. Estas viva y eso es lo importante—

Haruka cerró los ojos y volvió a escribir mientras mina trataba de no desesperarse por el tiempo que tomaba

—" _no sabes mentir" —_

—bueno bestia, te rompiste tu boca de miles de dólares. Me sorprende que no estés peor…podrías estar muerta por ejemplo…—

Haruka volvió a tratar de escribir en la libreta. Mina ya enfadada de la tardanza saco su celular y se lo entrego.

—escribir te puede agotar, escribe aquí. Te despiertas en el mejor momento ya me estaba hartando con tus socios. Son unos imbéciles….pero están bastante comestibles siempre lo he dicho, en especial ese platinado que se cree esculpido por Miguel Ángel, es un idiota. Pero un idiota muy guapo al fin y al cabo. —

Los ojos verdes de Haruka se abrieron con sorpresa

—a ver que escribiste…. ¿Mizuno Trabaja aquí? ¿Cómo que te salvo? ¿Cuándo? —

Haruka tomo el teléfono y comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que podía. El brazo izquierdo le ardía por el esfuerzo de sostener el celular. Recordaba que ejercitaba el brazo y nunca tuvo ningun problema, por lo menos los músculos no le dolían como ahora. Seguramente estaba débil y entumida. ¿Cuánto habría dormido?

—" _¿hablaste con mis socios? ¿Qué te han dicho?" —_

—nada, solo que están furiosos contigo por comprometer el proyecto tan importante, uno de ellos tomo un avión a Japón en cuanto se enteraron. A estas alturas ya está a cargo de tu puesto. Pero la que sabe mejor el chisme; es Mizuki. Deberías de recibirla, la pobre ha venido todos los días a ver como sigues….pero tú no te dignabas a abrir los ojos ni para mí ni para ella, …pero en fin yo que importo , ¿quién soy yo de todos modos? Yo solo me encargue de que no te despidieran esos desalmados, de que el seguro te cubriera y de meterle a ese Mackenzie la demanda de su vida….ahora platícame ¿Cómo que Mizuno está aquí? ¿Te refieres a la Mizuno que iba con nosotros en la preparatoria? —

Haruka se llevó la mano a la frente pensativa. Tomo el celular y tecleo con frenesí. O eso hubiera querido. Llevaba unas pocas horas despierta pero ya se encontraba frustrada. Usar solo una mano era bastante molesto.

—" _¿ellos querían despedirme?" —_

—Haruka, querida a ver tenemos que organizarnos porque la comunicación no va a ningún lado. Yo lo que quiero saber es si Mizuno está aquí…Amy Mizuno—

Haruka asintió

—" _ya te dije que SI" —_

Mina rio al ver la mueca de fastidio de Haruka

—ay bestia esto es un desastre. Mira que te parece si yo hablo y ya después me haces las preguntas que desees—

Haruka parpadeo y mina solo necesito ese gesto para acomodarse en el sillón.

—bueno mira ha sido unos días bastante ajetreados. Rei estaba que echaba chispas, insistió hasta el cansancio por demandar a Mackenzie y créeme que yo no tarde ni un segundo en darle gusto y meterle una demanda a esa imbécil. Tenemos un caso Haruka…un caso muy sólido—

Mina tomo agua

—Mizuki se encargó de cumplir tu puesto pero la pobre chica no duro ni dos días antes de que se viera sobrepasada, tenías razón, la pobre no está destinada a ser arquitecta. Tuve que hablarle a tus socios. En lugar de agradecerme, esos ingratos solo me reprocharon la tardanza. Se quejaron conmigo cómo pudiste ser tan idiota…perdóname que te lo diga pero a veces pienso lo mismo. Como sea, no tiene caso llorar por la leche derramada. Quisieron amenazar y dijeron un par de veces la palabra "despido"….pero creo que mi apellido y lo que conlleva imponen un poco. O eso quiero creer, porque ya no dijeron nada más. Además ayudo que los conociera un poco. Supe conciliar con ellos, aunque de que están molestos contigo…lo están. —

Mina se llevó el dedo a la boca y miro hacia el techo intentando recordar.

— ¿Qué más? ah sí…..galana tengo que decirte que Michiru parecía alma en pena, los primeros días estuvo angustiada claro, pero con el avance del tiempo la veo cada vez más triste y callada. Yo creo que es por ti, Tu accidente le afecto mucho. Bueno la mujer lloro, pataleo, casi se desmaya de la angustia…. —

—" _¿y Setsuna?" —_

— ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? Michiru…. esa Michiru que fue tu amor de juventud estaba angustiada Haruka. De verdad. Y fue por ti. ¿Qué quieres ahora con Setsuna?

—" _soñé con ella, recordé algo que le dije hace un par de años" —_

—En lugar de estar poniéndote nostálgica deberías de olvidarla, maldecir su nombre ya que por ella estas aquí— mina negó con la cabeza —bueno está bien, siendo justas ella no tuvo la culpa, es más tengo que reconocer que ella odiaba que tu corrieras. A su lado no se te cayo ni un pelito, Pero eso ya fue…te estoy diciendo que Michiru estaba como una magdalena y tú te me pones a pensar en Setsuna, ay Haruka eres masoquista. ¿O es que Michiru no te importa ni tantito?—

—" _Setsuna es mi contacto de emergencia. ¿No está aquí? " —_

—oye, ya no pregunte si tenías hambre. Siento decirte que no comerás nada en mucho tiempo. Te alimentas con un tubo. No podrás mover la boca en un buen tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, es desagrable lo sé, pero bajaras los kilitos de más que tenías. Tiene su ventaja ¿no? Además vendré a verte todos los días…—

—" _mina, ¿Qué paso con Setsuna? Dímelo de una vez" —_

Mina le entrego el celular a Haruka y se levantó del asiento. Suspiro con nervios. No le agradaba mentir. Era muy buena en eso y su carrera le había pulido ese talento pero nunca disfrutaba cuando lo hacía. Lo único que la consolaba es que ella estaba convencida en que esto era lo mejor para Haruka. ¿Cuánto daño le haría si le revelaba que Setsuna vino a verla y no quiso quedarse ahí a su lado? ¿Qué habrá pensado Setsuna al instante de ver a Haruka? ¿Qué no quería estar al lado de una persona cuyo rostro fue destrozado? ¿Qué no quería amarrarse a una persona que necesitaba mucho tiempo de rehabilitación? ¿Qué Haruka no valía la pena? ¿Qué cruzo por la cabeza de Setsuna durante los minutos que estuvo ahí? Setsuna no dejo nada, ni una nota, ni indicaciones, nada. Solo se fue en silencio. Haruka no merecía esa cruel verdad, ni mina se sentía con ánimos para explicar una acción que no alcanzaba a entender del todo.

—Nunca vino, bestia. Los gastos de tu atención médica fueron pagados por completo por un anónimo. Sospecho que es Setsuna, pero ella no ha mandado un mensaje, ni llamado ni sabemos de ella. —

Los ojos verdes de Haruka comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, la rubia intento moverse en la cama de forma brusca. Mina supo de inmediato lo peligroso que podría ser esto y antes de cualquier movimiento tomo a Haruka con fuerza.

— ¡no! ¡No hagas eso, te lastimaras aún más y podría ser irreparable el daño! ¡NO! —

Los ojos de Haruka se encontraban cerrados, su piel comenzaba a enrojecer y los músculos de la frente estaban temblando. Mina entendió que estaba procesando el dolor. Con cuidado extremo se subió a la cama y se hizo un ovillo a un lado de la rubia. Su mano se encontró con la de su amiga.

—estoy aquí, estamos aquí. Yo, Rei, serena, lita, Darién, Michiru, Hotaru….todos estamos aquí cuidándote. No pasaras por esto sola, ni un segundo. Bestia, ya no te aferres a ella, te hace daño. Te estás perdiendo vivir nuevas historias con alguna otra persona. Ve, ahí tienes a Mizuki que no la calentaba ni el sol en cuanto se enteró que estabas delicada. Michiru también se veía muy mal. Y tú llorando por aquella desgraciada. —

Haruka entrecerró los ojos. Mina rio y comenzó a imitar la voz de Haruka.

—Ay si, Michiru es heterosexual y Mizuki es una niña, yo soy doña correcta y no les voy a tocar ni un pelo, aunque sea un volcán en ebullición—

Haruka arrugo el ceño.

—ay, ¿te duele cuando quieres reír? — Haruka le asintió levemente y mina frunció la boca y a los pocos instantes se acurruco cerca de Haruka —lo siento. Mira, mejor tú y yo nos relajamos y yo vamos a platicar y a arrojar veneno contra todo el mundo como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué te parece? —

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, mina sonrió. El rastro de lágrimas aún estaba presente, la sonrisa nunca iba a llegar, pero en los ojos verdes de Haruka Tenoh el brillo de la diversión se asomaba.

—yo empiezo, dentro de unos diez minutos llegara una enfermera que tiene la verruga más grande que he visto en mi vida…ya verás-

* * *

—Mami, toma—

— ¿Qué es esto? — Michiru suspiro — ¿otro citatorio? ¿Ahora por qué? —

—te juro que no hice nada malo. La directora me regaño por sentarme en el césped—

Michiru se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba ya fatigada de esta situación. Hotaru llegaba prácticamente con un citatorio todos los días. A este paso la directora buscaría cualquier pretexto para expulsar a su hija de forma definitiva.

—está bien, Hotaru escúchame. Tienes que portarte de forma impecable estos días. No les pie a la directora de que te castigue. Hija por favor. Yo hablare con ella lo más pronto posible y resolveremos esta situación—

—Eso dijiste hace días— se quejó la niña.

—lo se hija, pero he estado buscando trabajo y tú sabes que…—

—sí, lo sé. Es muy difícil para ti. — Hotaru hablo en un tono derrotista que alarmo a Michiru. Ella se acercó a su hija y el abrazo.

—escúchame, yo soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé que no eres una niña problemática como la directora quiere hacernos creer. Yo te defenderé con mi vida si es necesario Hotaru. Iré a hablar con mina para que nos represente. ¿Te parece? Arreglaremos esta situación hija. —

—sí, mamá—

—ahora escúchame bien. Yo cuidare a Haruka un par de horas. Te iras con mina a comer. Ella te llevara a su despacho donde serena pasara por ti. Quiero que te portes muy bien en el trabajo de Mina y no le des ningún problema. Se educada y no andes corriendo por el despacho. —

—Mamá—

— ¿dime? — pregunto Michiru quien había tocado la puerta pero nadie le abría.

— ¿puedo ver a Haruka? —

—no creo que eso sea lo mejor. —

—Por favor—

—no hija, temo que te puedas asustar—

—ay, por favor. Yo la vi volar por los aires— declaro Hotaru. —Estabas más impactada tú, que yo—

Michiru sonrió.

—hija Haruka esta delicada de su boca. Tiene aparatos de metal con tornillos para que sostengan su cabeza, casi no le puedes ver el rostro. Y no tienes que acercarte a ella porque puedes lastimarla si la tocas. Bajo ningún motivo puedes tocarle los aparatos. —

—aun así quiero verla—

—Bueno— acepto porque su hija no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón y por qué mina no le abría la puerta. Al entrar al cuarto encontró a mina aino dormida a un lado de Haruka. No se alcanzaban a tocar ya que la cama era demasiado amplia y mina mantenía su distancia. Pero la mano de las dos se encontraba entrelazada, Michiru abrió la boca. Y para condimentar, Hotaru señalo la escena, como si no la hubiera visto bien.

—Pero la tía mina si está tocando a Haruka—

—eh…bueno eso es…— dijo sin poder atinar a hilar idea alguna. Su mente se encontraba en blanco.

—¿mmm?...ah Michiru que bueno que llegan— con movimientos lentos mina se bajó de la cama. —qué bueno que llegan. Hotaru vamos a comer. No hay nada mejor que una buena comida después de la siesta. Ya se despertó completamente, Michiru. La fiebre ha cedido—

—ya veo—

Se encontraba aliviada, habían pasado días desde que Haruka tenía sentido. Según los doctores si despertaba en un lapso de diez días se podría considerar fuera de peligro. Hoy era el séptimo día. Eso era excelente.

—bien, vámonos Hotaru. —

—antes de eso Mina, mira esto—

Mina leyó el papel y abrió los ojos con asombro.

— ¿otro citatorio? Esa directora se está poniendo difícil, descuida deja atiendo a unos clientes esta semana y me doy un tiempo para ir a hablar contigo el lunes con esta dictadora ¿te parece?—

—Muchas gracias—

—no hay de que, cualquier cosa para que esa tipa deje de molestar a esta cosita tan linda que es Hotaru ¿verdad que tengo razón Hotaru? — Exclamo mina en tono goloso —por cierto Michiru….cuando Haruka despierte, si te pregunta por…. —

—….descuida, lo sé. Ella nunca vino. —

—Eres buena amiga—

— ¿lo soy? —

—Si, a veces uno tiene que proteger a las amigas hasta de sí mismas. Bien dejo a Haruka en muy buenas manos—

* * *

— _la idea es tomar todo este espacio y hacerlo más acogedor. Una sala de espera puede ser el lugar más tétrico que exista. Esa frialdad neutra de los hospitales es apabullante. Yo espere unas horas para cuando le quitaron el apéndice a mi hija y fue de las peores experiencias. —_

 _Haruka junto a sus compañeros rio un poco mientras tomaba nota del espacio, anotaba las medidas y capturaba unas fotos mientras escuchaba la tenue voz de su profesor se hacía oír gracias al eco. Eso le facilitaba las cosas a Haruka quien no despegaba sus ojos de su cuaderno para establecer sus ideas. El que ganara en esta prueba poco estaría encargado de la obra personalmente. Apoyado por los profesores desde luego. Pero aun así era un avance gigantesco para su carrera si ganaba. Y vaya que iba a dejarse el alma para ser la mejor._

— _van a utilizar todo lo visto durante el curso, créanme. Sus profesores y yo evaluaremos TODO. El mejor trabajo sería elegido por la dueña del hospital en persona….¡doctora Meioh! Justo hablábamos de usted. Chicos, Les presento a la doctora Meioh. —_

— _bienvenidos, nos honra que estén aquí. Estamos muy emocionados en el hospital con este proyecto. Estamos a su disposición Arquitecto Johnson y a la de sus alumnos también desde luego, chicos… —_

 _Haruka alzo la vista para encontrar que los espectaculares ojos de la misma mujer enloquecida que la beso meses atrás, estaban sobre ella. La mujer la miraba boquiabierta. Se mordió los labios. Esa mujer la recordaba o de otra manera no la estaría viendo como si fuera un fantasma._

—… _me gustaría hablar la participación de uno de ustedes para tomarse la fotografía conmigo y algunos de mis estudiantes para fomentar la hermandad entre la universidad y este hospital. —_

 _Todos excepto Haruka levantaron la mano. Setsuna la señalo._

— _Tú, ven conmigo—_

 _Haruka no se movió, miro a su profesor intentando buscar algún tipo de ayuda pero el arquitecto solo entorno los ojos y alzo la voz._

— _ya escuchaste a la doctora, Tenoh. ¡Andando! —_

 _El miedo a despertar la ira de su profesor la hicieron moverse como resorte hasta alcanzar a Setsuna quien ya se encontraba afuera de la sala y caminaba con el paso apresurado que caracterizaba a los doctores._

— _Doctora…—_

— _Setsuna está bien. El mundo es muy pequeño ¿verdad? ¿Quién iba adivinar que nos volveríamos a encontrar? —_

 _Haruka sonrió_

— _Sí, esto está de locos—_

 _Setsuna alzo una ceja._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre? —_

 _Haruka carraspeo y le ofreció su mano a la doctora_

— _perdone, me llamo Haruka Tenoh—_

— _yo soy Setsuna Meioh….la loca que te secuestro—_

— _Claro que me acuerdo—_

— _Y que te beso—_

— _después de saltar en paracaídas…. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —_

 _Ambas rieron._

— _¿Dónde nos van a tomar la foto? —_

— _Ah, sobre eso — Setsuna se rasco la barbilla—era solo una mentira para hablar contigo y disculparme por mi actitud de hace unos meses. Estaba bajo mucho estrés y necesitaba divertirme. Lamento haberte asustado Haruka. — Setsuna dio media vuelta dispuesta a dar por zanjado el tema._

— _ah claro, no hay problema. Asunto olvidado—_

 _Como un rayo, la doctora volteo a ver a Haruka y su mano tomo la suya._

— _oye, ya que te saque de tu clase podríamos aprovechar. ¿Por qué no comemos en la cafetería? La comida del hospital no es tan mala como la gente cree. Además no me desagradaría en absoluto saber más de ti. ¿Aceptas? —_

— _¿en serio le interesa conocerme? —_

La melodía de violín que se escuchaba en el hospital comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte.

Haruka abrió los ojos y de pronto la sala de hospital había desaparecido. La imagen de Setsuna tomando su mano se había cambiado por la de Michiru que con el violín tocaba una melodía suave. Más que una melodía de violín eso parecía un delicado arrullo.

—discúlpame, no quería despertarte. Hace unos días el violín te calmaba mucho, tu expresión al dormir era más pacífica. Creo que ahora que estas consiente debo dejar de hacerlo—

Haruka tomo el celular y comenzó a escribir.

—" _puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo que quieras, me gusta mucho oírte" —_

Michiru sonrió mientras leía el celular.

—Mina me había platicado de su ingeniosa idea. Pero siento que te cansa el celular. —

—" _un poco" —_

—bueno, pues si estas dispuesta yo tocare para ti todas las veces que tú quieras. Y todo el tiempo que gustes, incluso puedo tocar de acuerdo a tu estado de ánimo—

—" _estoy triste ahora" —_

—yo también— dijo Michiru mientras su mano de forma automática buscaba la mano de Haruka. Fue un gesto que nunca pensó. Y tampoco cayó en la cuenta cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron. Solo supo que se sentía bien en esa habitación.

Un par de minutos transcurrieron en silencio cuando por el pasillo se podía escuchar el suave sonido de un violín tocando de manera magistral una melodía melancólica. Los que alcanzaron a escuchar sintieron que era como si el violín llorara por amor.

Adentro de la habitación Michiru kaioh tocaba suavemente mirando de reojo a Haruka. Estaba llorando. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Creía entender el motivo del llanto; Setsuna. Michiru guardo silencio. Sentía la respiración entrecortándosele, se sentía lastimada al ver a la rubia así y no poder hacer nada por ella, entendía que ella no podía ayudarle, no era alguien importante en su vida como Mina que podía hacerla feliz por el solo hecho de ser su amiga y hacerla reír. Movió sus manos a través del violín con más ahínco. Quizá ella no podía hacer nada por Haruka, pero su música sí. Y con esa idea, ella era capaz de tocar hasta que los dedos le sangrasen solo para darle un poco de paz.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

NA:

¡HOLA!

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo. En algunos reviews me llevan la cuenta mes tras mes. Fueron ocho meses. La espera mas larga que ha sufrido este fic.

Algunos lectores saben cual fue la situación. Quise enfocarme en terminar mi historia "el amor es una rosa" y me llevo mas de la cuenta. Esa historia me costo mucho terminarla debido a que llevaba muchísimo tiempo (años) sin actualizarse y fue un esfuerzo releer y acomodar las piezas en su lugar. Pero creo que valio la pena por que le cumpli a mis lectores que durante años me esperaron. Y al fin ese fic esta terminado.

Con esto no quiero decir que "el amor es un reencuentro" no me importe o que la voy a dejar inconclusa y en años vera el final. No. Lo que trato de decir es que estoy comprometida en terminar los proyectos. Y este no es la excepción.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, este cap ha sido para volver a calentar y abrir boca para mas. aquí hay mas pistas para un futuro no muy lejano. Ustedes son perspicaces y quiero ver si detectan la mayoría de lo que sucedió, entre los sueños y las vueltas a la realidad de haruka.

Si a alguno le quedo duda o esta inconforme de la aparición de setsuna en la mente de haru, recuerden que ella fue de los últimos pensamientos de la rubia antes de accidentarse. Por lo tanto es lógico que vuelva a la historia aunque sea brevemente.

Al final michiru y haruka volvieron a hacer contacto. Y vaya de que manera, mi michiru dándole un concierto personal y dejándonos ver las razones de por que lo hace.

En fin solo me queda darles un abrazo y decirles que no me he ido, sigo aquí y espero pronto volverlos a saludar.

Pd. Prince sweet sorrow a su disposición en el botón de review.


	40. Cristales Rotos

Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de su respectiva autora esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento para quien lo escribe y para quien lo lee.

* * *

— Y cuándo cree que va a poder mover su boca—

—Pues a este ritmo yo creo que en unos dos meses podremos hacer la cirugía, es difícil determinar el tiempo en este momento—

Lita asintió mientras fruncía el ceño sus ojos parecían dos rendijas y tenía una expresión que aparentaba no creerle a la doctora, aún así nada parecía borrar la enorme sonrisa que atravesaba su cara, parecía que disfrutaba este momento.

Amy mizuno dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, para haruka no pasó desapercibida la cara de fastidio de su doctora favorita.

— ya veo. Eres ahora una excelente doctora. Me pregunto ¿Dondé estudiaste? ¿París, España, Inglaterra? ¿donde fue que te preparaste?.—

— Alemania— Amy Se volteó a ver a haruka le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le apretó la mano izquierda en un gesto fraternal— cualquier cosa que necesites avísame ¿está claro?— Haruka le guiñó un ojo que era la manera en que ella se comunicaba con Amy.

Mizuno Ya sé daba la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse cuando Lita se levantó de un Salto y en dos movimientos se acercó hacia Amy.

— Oye espera ¿Cuál es la prisa? no todos los días nos encontramos con alguna vieja amiga, desde que te vi en los pasillos me quede con ganas de hablarte y justo ahora me entero que eres la doctora de Haruka... quédate un segundo más ¿si? platícanos cómo estuvo todo en Alemania ¿conociste algún alemán que te quitará el aliento?—

Amy rodó los ojos y musitó un "por favor"... haruka no sabía que estaba pasando, Amy lucía molesta, Lita parecía nerviosa, contenta, ansiosa. Eso era sospechoso. La rubia movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis y ella no estuviera entendiendo de que iba.

— bueno seguro seguro tenías algún novio, amigos Cuéntame algo de Alemania—

—eso no es asunto tuyo, si me disculpan—

La siempre amable Amy le lanzó una mirada a Lita, tan gélida que Haruka sintió escalofríos. La doctora ya estaba en el portal del cuarto cuando Lita volvió abrir la boca.

—Amy, por favor—

Pero Amy se fue, Lita se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar para sí misma; Lucía muy molesta. Haruka espero unos minutos en lo que Lita se acordaba de su presencia, su amiga se volvió hacia ella y quiso entablar una plática como si nada hubiera pasado. Haruka rodó los ojos y y comenzó a escribir en el celular qué Mina le había comprado

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—

—Ah ¿Eso?—Lita hizo un gesto con la mano —no fue nada, sólo un asunto sin importancia—

—Pues no me lo pareció—

—bueno haruka, tu mejor que nadie entiendes que a veces uno en la preparatoria se le van un poco las manos y llega a ser un poco imbécil—

—¿Le hiciste algo malo a Amy? —

—bueno malo, malo, así que tú digas malo, pues no. solamente fue un pleito de amigas—

—¿Está segura? porque parece que está molesta por algo mucho más grave que decirle que su nuevo peinado esta horrible—

Lita caminó alrededor de la cama mientras miraba el techo, lucía indecisa en abrir la boca. Esto le provocó a la rubia muchísimo más interés por saber qué era lo que había pasado. Según recordaba por aquella época Lita y Amy eran unas amigas inseparables; no tenían las discusiones que tenían serena y Rei siempre. Y tampoco eran tan llevadas e irónicas como lo llegaban a ser ella y Mina. No, lo suyo era una amistad modelo; de esas amigas que siempre se la pasaban platicando tranquilamente en los jardines de la escuela y se reunían en las tardes en la casa de Lita para estudiar y pasar la tarde haciendo alguna actividad tranquila y hasta aburrida para pasar el rato. Haruka forzó su cerebro un poco más y fue ahí cuando recordó que ellas dos se habían dejado de hablar de repente y pocos días después Amy se salió de la escuela.

—Bien, esta bien. Pero prometeme que no le diras a nadie de esto—

Haruka rodo los ojos con fastidio y volvió a teclear.

—jajaja que graciosa Lita—

—No, haruka hablo en serio. Nadie se tiene que enterar, ni siquiera Mina. ¿me lo juras?—

Haruka cerro los ojos en señal de aprobación. Lita se llevo la mano a las uñas y comenzo a morderse levemente antes de emitir sonido alguno. Con la vista clavada en el techo con fingido interés, revelo el secreto.

—Nos besamos—

Haruka abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Con la rapidez de un jaguar, tomó el celular para pedirle a Lita que le repitiera cuando la castaña comenzó a caminar en circulos.

—Uno pensaría que esas cosas no pasan, pero pasó. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de que estábamos platicando No sé creo que estábamos hablando acerca de una receta, estábamos tumbadas en el sillón yo le enseñaba a preparar un platillo y de repente sentí su boca sobre la mía, su cabeza empujándome, las manos de ella sobre mi cuerpo acariciando por todos lados. Y yo recuerdo que también le correspondí. Te aseguro que el ambiente ni siquiera era romántico, yo repaso ese momento en mi cabeza todo el tiempo y por mas que intento no se por que lo hicimos—

La rubia empezó a teclear con velocidad inaudita pero Lita no le dejó siquiera terminar

—Seguro te estarás preguntando si algo había pasado antes, Te aseguro que que no...Tal vez algún que otro abrazo o comentario pícaro pero... éramos amigas te aseguro que muchas lo hacen. Yo te veo a ti y a Mina todo el tiempo hacerse comentarios y no por eso ustedes se van a terminar enredandose en besos—

Haruka borro todo lo que habia escrito para plantear su primera pregunta, cuando Lita la volvió a bombardear

—Pero eso definitivamente no fue lo peor. Al segundo siguiente, cuando se nos habia acabado el aire y tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, yo; agarre mis cosas y me fui. ¡de mi propio departamento! Salí corriendo sin decirle nada. Yo creo que pude reaccionar mejor, lo reconozco pero las emociones me ganaron. Cuando yo regrese a la casa Amy ya no estaba ahí, y al dia siguiente ella intento actuar normal pero yo no pude.—

Haruka tomo el celular cuando un aspaviento de Lita la hizo soltar el aparato

—Ella me confrontó, me pregunto como me sentía. Intento hablarme del beso. Yo obviamente me crispe, le dije que ese beso habia sido una completa tontería sin importancia y que mejor lo dejaramos por la paz. Ella intento conciliar conmigo, y fue ahí cuando todo se fue al carajo—

Lita detuvo su relato, Haruka la miraba con muchisima atención. Hizo un movimiento con la mano invitandola a que continuara. Lita cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño. Parecìa estar avergonzada.

—comencé a hacerme la graciosa, le dije que mas bien parecía que me habia bañado en saliva y que más le valía comenzar a practicar con muchas mas personas para que se convirtiera en una besadora decente. Que era natural que besara pesimo ya que yo habia sido la unica con la que habia practicado. Y que la proxima vez no iba a tolerarle esas faltas de respeto—

haruka pestañeó impactada, Lita era una mujer amable. Segun su critero era el tipo de persona a la que le podrías confesar tu amor y ella con una gran sonrisa y palabras dulces te rechazaria pero de forma sensible. Jamas imagino que la siempre buena Lita tuviera el corazón para decirle a la timída Amy algo como eso. Su yo de dieciseis años se compadeció de la pobre Mizuno. Si ella hubiera besado a Michiru y ella le dijera eso, se hubiera tirado al alcohol, a la tristeza o se habría dado un tiro. Ahora comprendía por que Amy desaparecio de la noche a la mañana.

—Yo que iba a saber que se iba a ir. De un dia para otro ella dejo de ir a la escuela. Fui a su casa varias veces para encontrarmela toda abandonada. Eso fue lo ultimo que supe de ella. se que me estas juzgando. Pero ¿que hay de mí? Desde ese dia yo perdi a una amiga. La mejor que he tenido nunca. A veces cuando estamos reunidas y te veo a ti con Mina pasandoselo tan bien, a serena y Rei peleando por cualquier cosa me digo a mi misma que me falta alguien, ese alguien es Amy...ella es mi Mina, Haruka. ¿me entiendes?...—

Haruka pestañeo pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa , Lita volvio al ataque.

—uno pensaría que las cosas son mas faciles ahora. Hemos madurado, somos adultas. Y cuando le quiero hacer platica ella me ve como si me odiara.¿acaso olvida la amistad tan genial que teniamos juntas?...tienes razón...claro...tienes razón. Lo mejor sera confrontarla. Hablar con ella y decirle que todo esta olvidado, que quiero recuperar su amistad y que nos demos otra oportunidad.—

Lita tomo su celular

—Aun la alcanzo, debo ir antes de que me vaya a trabajar. Haruka eres una genio, que sencillo es hablar contigo gracias por escucharme pero sobre todo...por tus consejos. . —

Y sin decir nada más Lita salió de la habitación dejando a una haruka completamente atontada por la sorpresa de la revelación, le hubiera gustado que que su amiga se hubiera quedado a escucharla así le hubiera hecho ver que a Amy si que le habría importado mucho el rechazo de Lita, no cualquiera sale huyendo al otro lado del mundo por unas bromitas que te hace alguien que no te importa un comino...a menos que esa persona te importe y mucho. Y si han pasado tantos años y Amy parecía estar muy dolida, entonces su doctora se habia ofendido con ese reachazó y mucho.

El mejor consejo que le hubiera podido dar a Lita era que pusiera tierra de por medio y de inmediato. Nada peor que enfrentar a una mujer enojada y dolida. El mundo era muy pequeño, jamás en su vida se imagino que amy tuviera ese tipo de gustos. Uno pensaría que solo era una confusión adolescente pero Haruka no era estúpida. Mizuno era una chica muy seria y centrada, no hubiera hecho eso si los sentimientos no la hubieran dominado. El huir tampoco fue muy maduro de su parte.

Ella también huyó...por una tontería, michiru ni siquiera sabía que existia. Tenía que reconocerlo, ella muy en el fondo también se sentía dolida, era por eso que habia veces en que mantenía su distancía desde que michiru vivia con ella. por eso es que cada vez que Mina le decía que michiru comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, en el fondo en su cabeza siempre existio la idea del rechazo. Era su miedo a acercarse a Kaioh lo que le impedía desplegar algún juego de seducción con ella.

Haruka miró al techo, Amy era una tonta por seguir teniendo presente ese rencor hacia Lita. Ella misma también era una completa imbécil por seguir aferrandose al pasado. A su vida con setsuna, a los recuerdos de michiru. ambas la habian lastimado...Era hora de que las perdonara a las dos. Es hora de que perdiera el miedo que sentía hacia la idea de acercarse a Michiru...ella era lo suficientemente capaz de enamorarla, ya no más titubear, ella era muy valiosa y esta vez..Michiru se daría cuenta. Estaba segura de que podría lograr que se enamorarla. Ahora si...

—¿se puede?—

La voz de michiru casi le provoco un sobresalto. Escucho los pasos Acercarse.

—¿donde está Lita?—

Haruka comenzo a teclear.

—Fue a terminar de enseñarle una receta a la doctora Mizuno—

—Oh, no sabia que Amy cocinaba—

—Ni te imaginas—

Michiru puso cara de no entender, aun asi decidio no indagar y mejor se dedico a rebuscar entre su bolsa

—Traje un libro, supongo que escuchar televisión basura llega a aburrir a cualquiera, rebusque en tus libreros y me fije que este es tu libro mas desgastado, ¿te gusta mucho victor hugo? —Haruka cerró los ojos, ya sabia de que libro se trataba — Nuestra Señora de Parìs...es increíble, las hojas estan muy usadas. Te gusta mucho esta historia ¿cierto?—

Haruka enrojeció, lo bueno que michiru no tenía idea de que estaba tomando el mismo libro que cuando eran adolescentes leía y releìa mientras pensaba precisamente en ella y se compadecía de si misma. No era su mejor imagen.

—A ver...capitulo I...—

Unos Golpes en la puerta hicieron voltear a michiru, la voz de mina se hizo oir en la habitación.

—ah michiru que gusto verte, te tienes que ir...ahora-

—¿que? ¿por que?—

—Te cuento sobre la marcha, tenemos que salir de aquí...¡ahora!—

—¿que pasa?—

—La mamá de haruka viene para acá—Mina se acerco hacia michiru y la tomo del brazo con brusquedad —vamonos—

Ambas salieron de la habitacion a paso apresurado. Haruka suspiro, que dia tan mas interesante era este. Comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosa. Su madre...Suponía que era cierto. No por nada Mina salio volando sin saludarla. Y por si fuera poco el sonido imponente inigualable de los tacones sobre el azulejo era el de su señora madre.

—Hola, Haruka—

Que día era este...la mirada severa de su madre la taladró. Y Haruka supo que su madre no estaba ahí precisamente para abrazarla, mimarla y darle apoyo moral.

* * *

—Diablos, Mina ¿que es esto? ¿cual es el problema?— resopló michiru jalando aire desesperada. Mina se aferraba a la silla mientras jadeaba igual de fuerte que ella.

—Eso...aaaah...— la abogada se llevo la mano al pecho—es un problema...y se llama Amara Tenoh—

—¿la mamá de haruka? No entiendo...—

—Sientate y te pongo en antecedemtes...aaaah, voy por un café. ¿gustas algo?—

—Un café también—

Michiru se sentó en la mesa y mientras Mina iba por las bebidas, la aguamarina trato de abrirse paso en su memoria. Amara Tenoh era una desconocida para ella, recordaba debilmente como Serenity no se habia expresado de ella de la mejor manera. Segun la matriarca de los Tsukino, Haruka sufrió abandono por parte de su madre, y debía de reconocer que la señora se habia tomado su buen tiempo para dignarse en ver a Haruka.

Pero ser una madre descuidada era una cosa muy diferente al mounstruo que Mina le estaba haciendo creer

—Contrario a lo que tu crees, esa señora no es ningún dulce—

—vamos, no estaras desproporcionando la realidad?—

—¿yo? Al contrario, le he disculpado muchisímas cosas a Amara. Ella es una mujer demasiado...¿como decirlo?...cerrada. Y es odiosa cuando no le agradas, si lo sabré yo. Creo que lo mejor será Michiru que no te aparezcas por aquí. Amara se pondrá furiosa si se entera de ti—

—ay Mina, lo dices como si yo fuera la amante de Haruka, yo creo que...—

—Precisamente. Eso es exactamente lo que va a pensar de ti. Que eres una trepadora que se le esta metiendo a Haruka por los ojos. Y luego si se entera de que vives en el departamento de su hija, esa mujer no va atender razones y se puede desquitar con Haruka—

Michiru miro a Mina, no parecìa estar bromeando en absoluto. Se mordio el labio con cierta brusquedad, otra vez volvian a ella los momentos en los que el sentimiento de inferioridad se apoderaba de ella. La sensación de que vivía a costa de Haruka y que los demás pensaran lo mismo la hacian desanimarse.

—Si le hablamos con la verdad a la señora y se lo explicamos, yo creo que quizá...—

—te hara la vida imposible michiru.— la voz de Mina estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Michiru tragó saliva pero no se iba a cohibir —¿que quieres que le expliquemos a Amara? Que su hija esta ayudando a una amiga de la cual nunca Haruka nunca menciono el nombre, ni una foto, nada. pero la confianza es demasiada como para compartir departamento. Claro. Y luego haruka no puede despegar ni los labios. ¿que quieres? ¿que convenza a su madre, tecleando quinientas palabras por segundo? —

—¿y a ti no te hace la vida imposible?—

—Ay pero claro, a todas. A Rei nunca la ha soportado; incluso tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte por que la señora se la paso haciendo comentarios religiosos de muy mal gusto. A lita siempre le ha hecho comentarios irrespetuosos, a serena de Imbecíl nunca la ha bajado y a mí...bueno...a mi nunca me ha hecho nada grave,pero se que no me quiere cerca de su hija—

—pero si eres su mejor amiga—

Mina dejo su vaso de café y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues si, es lo malo de que seamos tan unidas. Al parecer la señora tiene la misma estúpida idea de todo el mundo; de que Haruka y yo sentimos un amor mas...carnal, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Claro, ella odiaba todo lo que podría hacer que Haruka se alejara de Setsuna y de toda su fortuna. Amara ya se veía Millonaria.— Mina alzo una ceja mientras bebia su café con indignación—y por supuesto que cuando Haruka le dijo que se separaban, Amara le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Claro, se quedo con ganas de ponerle las manos encima a la fortuna de Setsuna. Vieja interesada. Claro que nunca va a quitar el dedo del renglón—

—Y yo soy...—

—aja— mina asintió

—...el nuevo estorbo que evita que Haruka vuelva con setsuna—

—lo has entendido—

—odio que la gente tenga esa opinión de mí, me desagrada la idea de que alguien piense que yo soy solo una oportunista que me le estoy vendiendo a haruka por interes,y para mi buena suerte eso lo piensan en cuanto me concoen, en la escuela de mi hija lo piensan, ustedes lo pensaron,...¿donde esta la solidaridad femenina? —

— ¡hey! Nosotras no pensamos eso, nuestro disgusto fue otro muy distinto. Las chicas tenian miedo de que Haruka estuviera cometiendo una locura solo para revivir el pasado—

—Ay Mina lo dices como si yo fuera el amor imposible de Haruka en la preparatoria—

Mina comenzo a reir escandalosamente

—si, verdad...que cosas...oh serena—

—Mina ¿cual es la urgencia?

—Amara esta aquí—

—¿que no estaba de vacaciones?—

—No, querida. Esta en estos momentos con Haruka —

Michiru vio a serena alzar las cejas en señal de incredulidad. La heredera Tsukino se volvio hacia ella

—¿ella te vio, Michiru?—

—No, le ahorre ese trago amargo—

—Menos mal, de la que te salvaste michiru—

—Serena, me quedare a hacer guardia unas horas mas—

—bien, michiru. Gustas que te lleve a casa—

—No, gracias. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo—

Mina y serena intercambiaron miradas, michiru llevaba dias buscando empleo por toda la ciudad. Desde que su madre se habia aparecido en la agencia ella habia presentado su carta de renuncia. Serena habia pegado el grito en el cielo en cuanto supo de su decisición. Le ofrecio empleo en otra agencia, un sueldo mejor y unos bonos irresistibles. Aun así michiru en el fondo sabia que serena no lo hacia por que fuera la empleada del año. Esto se debía a la amistad de serena y haruka, incluso la amistad de Hotaru y Rini tenia cierto peso para que serena quisiera solucionarle la vida. Pero michiru ya habia entendido cual era el camino que queria seguir y no daría ni un paso atras.

Ella conseguiria un empleo por ella misma, no por recomendaciones. Y siempre miraria con la frente en alto. No daría pie a que hablaran de ella a su costa, ni ensuciaran su nombre ni el de su hija.

—siempre seras bienvenida a reincorporarte con nosotros—

—lo sé y te lo agradezco, Pero...—

—Entiendo— serena tomo el hombro de michiru —quieres hacer tu propio camino—

—Si, no me gusta mucho vender autos—

—me temo que a nadie. Por eso les tenemos que dar buenas comisiones— mina y serena rieron brevemente—bien ire a casa a comer con Rini y Hotaru—

—Bien, yo ire a darle un vistazo a haruka—

—Yo ire a esconderme de esa tal Amara y a conseguir empleo—

Las tres mujeres salieron disparadas hacia diferentes direcciones, Mina camino por los pasillos pensando que Michiru era mas fuerte cada día. Cuando la volvió a ver parecía un pajarillo asustado de todo y de todos. Estaba demadrada, ojerosa, con el porte derrotado. Ahora dia a dia lucía mas hermosa, sonreia seguido, y tenia mas confianza como para decidir salir adelante por si misma.

Para Mina sería ciertamente interesante ver hasta donde podría llegar una mujer como Michiru solo con este cambio de actitud tan positivo.

—¡soy su madre!—

—Así sea usted la dueña del hospital, su presencia afecta a mi paciente. No quiero que vuelva a entrar en esta habitación y no me obligue a llamar a seguridad—

—Yo solo estaba platicando con mi hija, usted no se meta—

Mina se paro en seco, la voz de Amy mizuno sonaba furiosa. Acelero el paso para encontrarse a la madre de Haruka peligrosamente cerca de Amy, un dedo de la señora estaba puesto sobre la clavícula de la doctora. Pero Amy ni siquiera parpadeo, los ojos estaban fijos sobre Amara intentando fulminarla.

—ay, no. Amara ¿ahora que hiciste?—

Mina se coló en la habitación pensó encontrarse a haruka alterada, moviendose para todos lados con los enfermeros intentando calmarla. Pero lo que vio era algo muy lejos a esa descripción, Haruka se encontraba en su cuarto muy tranquila mientras miraba un espejo. La sangre parecio abandonar el cuerpo de mina que se heló en cuestión de segundos.

Haruka se veia el rostro sin parpadear. Podría ver todas las cicatrices que cruzaban desde las orejas , pasando por sus pómulos y se concentraban en su hinchada quijada. su sellada boca lejos de mostrar la mejoría de cualquier recuperación, aun lucía el deforme desastre del accidente. Era muy temprano para que haruka se viera en el espejo sin impactarse. Y menos aun una persona que le daba muchisima importancia a su sonrisa como lo era haruka. ¿en que diablos estaba pensando Amara?

—Haruka—

Pero haruka no solo la ignoro, si no que lanzó el espejo con rabia hacia su dirección, el sonido del cristal romperse en mil pedazos resonó en la habitación. Mina estaba cantando victoria por evadir el proyectil cuando el dolor la invadio en el vientre, una botella de shampoo le habia dado con todo. . Y luego fue una crema, y luego una loción y despues fueron toda clase de objetos.

Mina apenas alcanzo a salir con vida. Amara estaba parada a un lado de ella.

—Esta vez te has pasado, Amara...¡te pasaste!—

—¿y que querias? Yo solo le enseñe a mi hija las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿O que? ¿Ibas a contarle lo deforme que quedo mientras le cantabas dulces melodías y dabas saltitos de optimismo?—

—¡esta no era la forma!—.

—Pobre de mi hija, arruino su vida desde el momento en que esta contigo—

—Yo no le he hecho nada a su hija, pero piense lo que quiera—

—¿Ah no? Según tengo entendido que estaban celebrando su cumpleaños, Haruka me lo acaba de contar. Tu le regalaste ese maldito palco...si haruka esta así, es tu culpa Mina. Mirala...mira su rostro, le arruinaste la vida—

—Yo no...—

—Si, tú...—

—¿a donde va?—

Mina detuvo a Amara, pero esta le dio un manotazo para que la dejara libre. Miro hacia la habitación y despues posó sus ojos verdes en Mina. Eran del mismo color hermoso de Haruka, pero la mirada era tan diferente. Haruka le daba una sensación de calidez y confianza, pero los ojos de Amara eran tan gélidos que le causaban miedo.

—Es obvio que mi hija no esta bien...Yo ya ví a haruka deprimirse y sé de su caracter destructivo y de lo que es capaz...no voy a pasar por eso, buena suerte Aino, vamos a ver si la quieres tanto como dices cuando la encantadora de mi hija se transforme en el basilisco que yo se que es. —

CONTINUARA...

* * *

NA;

Hola hola ha pasado poco tiempo desde que actualice y me da gusto volver a saludarlas. Al fin pasó lo lo que tanto tiempo llevó esperando, la llegada de Amara Este es un personaje que no va a parecer mucho pero su presencia será trascendental se los aseguro.

Bueno de entrada ya sirvió para que Haruka se viera al espejo y descubriera las consecuencias qué mina y las demás chicas le han tratado de ocultar.

Se preguntarán porque reacciono como lo hizo. Recordemos que es una chica qué carga aún en día los traumas que le generaron las burlas acerca de su sonrisa y sus dientes y ahora cuando estaba más orgullosa le sí misma Porque habría logrado una sonrisa hermosa y volverla a perder Y no sólo eso tener la boca Un poco distorsionada por la cirugía que le hicieron es algo que representa un verdadero shock.

Y haruka está tan dolida impactada por eso reaccionó contra mina cómo lo hizo.

Siempre estar en un hospital bajo una intervención representa para los pacientes emociones muy fuertes. Y me gustaría expresar el lado negativo de cualquier enfermo. No todo es bonito, positivismo, y actitud ejemplat. La mayoría del tiempo las emociones vienen cargadas de frustración y dolor.

Bueno esas son mis razones y espero que este capitulo los deje con ganas de mas.

Saludos.


	41. Rutinas

**Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. No tengo excusas que escribir, solo dire que la rutina y las responsabilidades me comieron todo este tiempo. Pero nunca deje de pensar en esta historia. Quiero disculparme con mis lectores por la tardanza de esta actualización. La temporada vacacional se acerca y eso significa que estaré mas libre para escribir y continuar. Por lo pronto saboreen este capitulo**

 **No sin antes aclarar que sailor moon le pertenece a naoko takeuchi yo solo estoy tomando prestado a sus personajes para esta historia.**

 **Otro detalle, se que en japon no existen las propinas por que culturalmente no se acostumbra, se perfectamente eso pero aquí quiero ser un poco mas abierta respecto a eso….cuando terminen el capitulo entenderán.**

* * *

" **Encontré en ti una forma permanente de estar en el paraíso SETMEIOH eres lo mas valioso de mi mundo. #auroraboreal #Siberia" #celebrandomis22**

La computadora reflejaba la sonrisa de Haruka y de Setsuna bien abrigadas entre la nieve. Era su tercer año de noviazgo. Setsuna llevo a Haruka de vacaciones a Siberia. Al parecer la famosa doctorcita tenia un lado aventurero y había llevado a su novia a ver las auroras boreales y al parecer eran tan románticos los paisajes que ambas se habían comprometido. Michiru dio un par de clics y la imagen de Haruka arrodillada entregando un anillo a Setsuna ocupo toda la pantalla.

" **Dijo que si"**

Michiru llevo lentamente su mano a la pantalla; justo donde Haruka se encontraba inclinada radiante de felicidad de que su chica la hubiera aceptado como su compañera de vida.

—¿solo Setsuna podría acercarse a ti? — susurro ciertamente dolida.

—Mamá ¿qué haces? Debimos irnos ¡ya! —

Hotaru entro a la habitación como un torbellino, la niña cargaba su mochila, su lonchera y llevaba un termo de café para su madre. Michiru como pudo cerro la laptop que Haruka amablemente les había prestado y se levanto como resorte avergonzada. Su pequeña hija se había cambiado, aseado y de paso preparado su almuerzo y el de ella. incluso su cafecito del día. Y ella perdiendo la mañana viendo fotos de una pareja que no debería de importarle en lo mas mínimo. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto una adolescente despechada? No quería saberlo. Por que la respuesta le seguía taladrando en su cabeza. Aun no podía aceptarla del todo. Era un sentimiento que nunca en su vida planeo experimentar, a pesar de su intensidad y sus intentos de racionalizarlo estaba en la etapa en la que lo reconocía como real. No era un capricho o un deslumbramiento ni curiosidad. Era otra cosa….

—corre, vamos tarde—

Michiru se asombró de lo distraída que estaba puesto que estaban descendiendo por el elevador y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Miro la hora en la esquina del elevador.

—no es tarde Hotaru. Podemos lograrlo—

—mis maestros encuentran cualquier pretexto para regañarme y sacarme de clases. Mamá, ya lo sabes—

—tranquila, solo hay que correr un poco—

El estresante movimiento de la ciudad las recibió una vez que salieron del edificio. La gente corría en todas direcciones a su alrededor. El autobús venia aproximándose y Hotaru la jaloneo para llegar lo más rápido posible a la parada. Michiru suspiro fatigada, no era justo lo que le estaban haciendo a su hija. Se estaba perdiendo su infancia estresándose por el acoso que estaba recibiendo de sus maestros, podía verle la carita preocupada. Michiru estaba buscando opciones para que ingresara a otra escuela, pero era demasiado tarde; las escuelas a cargo del estado ya no aceptaban a ningún alumno hasta el fin del año escolar y algunas opciones de escuelas particulares eran demasiado caras para el sueldo que ahorita estaba ganando. Su nuevo empleo no le dejaba mas que para cubrir lo básico.

Bajaron a la parada donde esperarían al segundo camión que las dejaría en la escuela de Hotaru. Michiru suspiro, llegarían aproximadamente en 20 minutos lo cual significaría que su hija entraría a la escuela una hora antes de que iniciaran las clases. Hotaru se comportaba de forma impecable, hacia las tareas con mucho mas detalle que antes y su uniforme lo cuidaba escrupulosamente, ella le preguntaba de vez en cuando sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero hotaru la había tranquilizado. Le había dicho que los maestros y la directora solo le recriminaban cosas sin importancia y que ella no daba pie a los reclamos absurdos. Que lo tenía controlado…controlado por dios, ¡era una niña! su hija era una infante y tenia que lidiar con una banda de adultos inmaduros y estúpidos.

Mina había ayudado bastante a que las cosas se controlaran. Desde que había ido a hablar con la "honorable" directora las cosas se calmaron un poco. Sin la ayuda de la abogada quien sabe lo que podrían haberle hecho a su hija.

—listo mami, te veo en la tarde—

Michiru tomo a su hija que ya estaba encarrerada y la abrazo con fuerza. Hotaru opuso cierta resistencia por la vergüenza, pero al ver que no había nadie se dejo mimar.

—hotaru, si te dicen algo o te quieren castigar injustamente tu…—

—hablo inmediatamente contigo y luego con la tía Mina para que vengan a ayudarme, lo sé. tranquila mamá yo puedo resolver esto. —

Michiru sonrió. Acaricio el delicado y decidido rostro de su hija. Que diferentes eran ella y hotaru, recordaba su infancia y nunca demostró ese carácter lleno de valentía y determinación. Ella siempre fue una niña muy dependiente de sus padres, cualquier problema que tuviera solo bastaba con correr a contarle a mamá o a papá y la vida se le resolvía por arte de magia. Por esa razón ahora era una adulta con temores, débil a la hora de enfrentar problemas por eso agradecía a todos los dioses por hotaru. Ella le daba fuerzas en estos momentos mostrándole esas ganas para resolver los problemas. Mientras su lema de infancia era "mamá necesito ayuda, no puedo con esto" el de su hija era "mamá, no te preocupes. Yo puedo resolverlo". Su hija le mostraba el ejemplo y ella tenia que seguirlo.

—hija yo lo sé, pero cuando necesites la ayuda de un adulto prométeme que no dudaras en acudir con tu madre—

Hotaru sonrió y asintió.

—lo prometo, te veo a las seis—

Michiru comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del bus. Tendría que viajar otra vez casi una hora al distrito dorado de la ciudad. Miro el reloj las 6:50 llegaría a tiempo. Gracias a dios por que si no lo hacía le lloverían gritos y maldiciones de su encantadora jefa, aunque a estar alturas ya se había adaptado a la disciplina casi militar. Llevaba ya un par de semanas en el empleo sintiéndose muy a gusto y a pesar de que le cayó del cielo sin siquiera aplicar para él, Michiru lo tomo como una señal divina acepto sin pensárselo dos veces:

 **Ella iba caminando en el mismo distrito comercial de la primera vez. pensaba que ahora que había trabajado en la agencia ella tenia mas oportunidad de obtener empleo. La buena noticia es que ahora la tomaban mas en serio que la primera vez, la mala era que seguían sin verse asombrados por su currículo y le daban amablemente una negativa. No podía permitirse seguir sin trabajar por más tiempo, tendría que llamar a serena y pedirle el favor otra vez. suspiro derrotada, por lo menos ahora no se había echado a llorar como una magdalena indefensa. Algo había crecido en este tiempo. El camión se aproximaba, necesitaba aplastarse en el sillón y tomarse el litro de helado de chocolate de la nevera. Que día.**

— **¡hey Vanessa mae! ¿todavía sigues buscando empleo? —**

 **De un giro Michiru se topó con la misma anciana de la otra vez. se encontraba barriendo su pedazo de acera y la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.**

— **¿Por qué no pasas un momento al restaurante querida? —**

— **eh…yo…—**

— **¿tienes mucha prisa? ¿de repente te volviste una importante ejecutiva? —**

 **Michiru frunció el ceño molesta ante las burlas de la anciana.**

— **lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir consumir en su restaurante ya que como bien dijo; sigo buscando empleo— la anciana solo soltó un "oh" despreocupado ante el tono molesto.**

— **bueno eso no importa, hace calor. Pasa a tomar una bebida, invita la casa—**

 **Michiru lo pensó dos veces, pero era cierto. El día estaba muy caluroso y aunque llevaba una botella de agua, el calor la había entibiado y se le antojaba algo refrescante y si era gratis pues…no iba a rechazarlo. Tomaría la bebida sin hacerle tanto caso a la anciana y a sus burlas.**

 **El restaurante estaba semivacío. Solo dos comensales silenciosos, era una imagen diferente de la ultima vez que estaba lleno. Eso le impidió ver cuan bello era el lugar. Se le hizo bonito la primera vez, pero ahora se encontraba encantada. Era un lugar tremendamente acogedor con su fuerte en medio del lugar y el sonido del agua correr.**

— **tengo agua, limonada, refresco de cola o si quieres algo más fuerte tengo diferentes cocteles pero el chico que los prepara se reportó enfermo…—**

— **limonada esta bien—**

— **bien—**

 **La anciana sirvió una generosa cantidad en un vaso y miro a michiru beber. Justo cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión y retirarse la anciana abrió la boca.**

— **me dejaste con mucha curiosidad ese día, Niña. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan elegante y de finas ropas como tú, quisiera un empleo como mesera? ¿eres una de esas ricachonas excéntricas? —**

— **¿Qué? —**

— **uno de mis comensales me platicó que el dueño ricachón de la empresa donde trabaja, le gusta trabajar como recogedor de basura o como lavador de autos. ¿tu estas igual de chiflada? —**

— **¡claro que no! Yo si necesito el empleo—**

— **con esas ropas no parece, por eso lo pregunto. —**

— **no me lo tome a mal pero no necesito darle explicaciones de mi vida—**

— **por supuesto querida, tienes tu derecho a negarte a contestar. Pero respóndeme esto ¿quieres? ¿sigues buscando empleo? —**

— **sí, así es—**

— **vaya…pues si quieres aun está vacante el puesto de mesera—**

— **no entiendo, no me lo dio la vez pasada ¿Por qué ahora? —**

 **La mujer se encogió de hombros.**

— **nadie dura en el trabajo, todos lo consideran muy pesado y algunos han tratado mal a mis clientes y se pelean con ellos. Me arruinan el negocio. ¿No eres una persona problemática niña? ¿si podrás soportar el carácter de mis comensales? Son gente que tiene altos cargos y ganan mucho dinero, algunos no tienen buenos modales o se han olvidado de ellos. Tu les vas a ofrecer un servicio y algunos tienden a sentirse mejor que tú, solo porque te están pagando. Así es el comportamiento humano cariño. —**

— **no se preocupe, se de lo que habla. Hubo un tiempo que vendía coches para gente rica —**

— **parecido, pero no igual— la anciana chasqueo la lengua. —además mis clientes están hartos de escuchar música de mi estación de radio favorita. Algunos ya se han quejado se les hace muy corrientes mis gustos. ¿tú sabes de música "pipiris nice" y esas cosas no? —**

— **pues…si—**

— **¡ahí esta! Terminando tu turno te puedo dar una hora o dos para que toques en vivo y así mis clientes se entretienen, tu te ganas unas propinas extras y yo dejo de recibir quejas. ¿te interesa? La mayoría de mis clientes son extranjeros que pagan muy bien cuando reciben un buen servicio y están contentos con tu trabajo…. Y yo puedo pagarte esta cantidad. Mas las prestaciones que exige la ley desde luego. —**

 **Michiru miro el papel con su hipotético suelto, no era mala idea. La paga fija era suficiente para vivir con decoro, no era común que en Japón la gente diera dinero al personal de servicio. Sus padres si lo hacían, pero porque estaban acostumbrados a los modales de los occidentales. Ese restaurante estaba ubicado en el corazón del distrito comercial, en medio de los colosales edificios de empresas extranjeras, lógico era que un restaurante típico japonés llamara la atención de los foráneos por muy elegantes y finos que fueran.**

— **apúrate niña, no tengo todo el día. Ya vienen las olas de clientes y pronto estaré muy apurada. —**

— **acepto, ¿puedo saber el nombre de mi jefa? —**

— **soy la señorita Midori, para ti. Mucho gusto ¿tu cómo te llamas, niña? aunque lo leí en tu currículo ya ni me acuerdo la verdad —**

— **Mucho gusto soy kaioh michiru…—**

—¡michiru! al fin llegas. Rápido que tenemos mucho negocio que hacer…ayúdame—

La señorita Midori se encontraba en la parada con un par de escobas y al bajar le lanzo una. Michiru comenzó a recoger el polvo inexistente de la acera. Era una ironía, pero se había adaptado más rápido a los duras y bruscas de esa anciana que a la amable hipocresía de la agencia de autos. Fue eso lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que a su jefa le encantaba barrer la banqueta tres veces; una al llegar a su negocio a preparar todo, la segunda antes de abrir el servicio y la tercera al momento de cerrar. Esta era la segunda vez que barría y la señora había tomado por costumbre esperarla en la parada para comenzar a barrer.

Eso era algo extraordinario para los estándares de la señorita Midori que era un animal de costumbres y rutina muy estricta. Según Pierre el mesero francés que llevaba años trabajando y que era el único que le podía seguir el ritmo a la anciana eso significaba que Michiru gozaba de la simpatía de la anciana.

Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas, al contrario. Los clientes la trataban con amabilidad y se podían ver mas de una cara nueva en el local. Era demasiado pesado el trabajo y en la hora de la comida se desataba el infierno, pero encontró satisfactorio tener el control del lugar, tener el contacto humano, ir conociendo a los clientes de toda la vida. Algunos se portaban amables y risueños, otros eran indiferentes, pero ella se esmeraba en atenderlos con mas amabilidad. Era divertido tratar a los comensales con exquisitos modales. No lo encontraba para nada humillante o vergonzoso. Estaba fascinada.

Y lo bueno es que estaba cerca de las oficinas de Mina. Su vida ahora se había vuelto una rutina precisa. Su trabajo era de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde. Aun no había podido trabajar las horas extra debido a que se estaba adaptando. Hotaru salía a la escuela a la una. Era imposible pasar por ella, fueron sorprendentemente las amigas de Haruka las que se propusieron en aliviarle esa carga. Midori se había negado rotundamente a darle dos horas para pasar por su hija. Por eso Rei cuyo templo estaba a unas cuadras iba por ella, a las 2:30 la recogía serena para que jugara con Rini y a las seis Mina pasaba a la casa de serena para llevar a hotaru al hospital donde michiru ya las esperaba.

Mina y ella eran las únicas que seguían asistiendo al hospital. Las demás se habían cansado de que Haruka no las dejara pasar. Primero fue Rei quien se le fue a los gritos y la llamo malagradecida, luego fue Lita que tuvo una fuerte discusión con la doctora Mizuno y al día siguiente ya no fue más, le siguió serena quien le suplico con lagrimas en los ojos que las dejara pasar y cuando logro pasar, la indiferencia de Haruka le había dolido tanto que decidió dejarlo ahí. No sin antes decirle a Mina que cualquier cosa que necesitara o pasara ella acudiría.

La única que resistía era Mina, ella entraba a la habitación y a pesar de encontrarse con la indiferencia de Haruka, ella trataba de animarla y platicar con ella como las grandes amigas que siempre habían sido.

Ella no podía ni entrar a verla, cada que Haruka la veía, se agitaba y alteraba de tal modo que la doctora Mizuno le había prohibido de forma tajante seguir viéndola. Así que lo único que hacia michiru era pararse afuera de la habitación y con la puerta semiabierta tocar un par de melodías para ella.

Y al caer la noche no estaba exenta de la rutina. Cenaba con hotaru, platicaba con ella, revisaba que hubiera terminado sus tareas y se hubiera lavado los dientes, la arrullaba y ahí era cuando llegaba la peor parte: en medio de ese silencio y la calma es cuando su mente por fin comenzaba a pensar y de eso no se libraba porque era una serie de emociones que la poseían.

"Su ciclo de amor " como ella le llamaba; era extrañar a Haruka, suspirar cada vez que recordaba algún momento con ella, sentir dolor al ver como Haruka no quería ni recibirla cada vez que iba al hospital, regresar a la casa a cenar junto a Hotaru y mentirle a su hija sobre la rápida recuperación de la cual no tenia ni una leve idea, no poder dormir y usar ese tiempo en algo tan improductivo como ver las redes sociales de Haruka Tenoh, ver como ella y Setsuna eran la pareja americana del siglo. Y al final de este ciclo de todos los días; cuando ya le ganaba el sueño se hacia la misma pregunta: ¿Setsuna era lo único que podría sacar a Haruka adelante en su recuperación?

Las amigas y Ella habían demostrado ser unas inútiles para sacar a Haruka de esa especie de depresión que tenía. Es más, ella estaba a punto de tirar la toalla. Su mente se fue directo a esa carta que tenia escondida en el closet y que ahora como estaban las cosas no estaba segura si era correcto haber robado. Bueno robado era una palabra muy fea y no era la correcta. Solo la había estado ocultado. Todavía podía solucionar las cosas cuando…

—¡michiru… niña! —

El grito de la señorita Midori la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—dígame…—

—ya vamos empezando a cerrar, acuérdate que hoy salimos temprano muchacha. Quédate en la barra ordenando los platos y vasos limpios y atendiendo a los últimos clientes. Pierre y yo vamos a estar lavando los últimos trastes y empaquetando la comida sobrante. ¿quieres llevarte un poco? —

—si gracias—

La organización de la señorita era impecable. Eso les permitía a los tres trabajar solamente el horario establecido algo muy difícil si te ponías a pensar que eran solo tres personas las que llevaban adelante el restaurante. A veces tenían que quedarse unos minutos, pero no pasaba de media hora. Michiru termino de ordenar la barra y procedió a acomodar las mesas mas lejanas a los comensales para no perturbarlos. Les cobro, les sonrió y les deseo buena tarde. Cerro rápidamente el negocio y en un dos por tres termino de limpiar y acomodar las mesas y barrer el lugar. Listo su día de trabajo estaba terminado.

—tu comida michiru— Pierre salió de la cocina con su mochila y le entrego un recipiente.

—gracias, mi hija esta encantada con la comida de la señorita Midori—

—algo bueno tenia que tener ¿no? — exclamo el joven que michiru sabia ahora con certeza era francés. —por cierto ¿Por qué aun no has tocado? ¿te da un poco de pena? Veo que siempre cargas con ese violín—

—no es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo que pasar por mi hija al hospital—

—¿tu hija esta en el hospital? Dios mío…¿qué le paso? —

—no, no es eso. Visitamos a una amiga mía. Sufrió un accidente hace poco y se fracturo…algunos huesos—

Pierre soltó un silbido

—como amante del snowboard, se lo que es eso. Pero no importa, en un par de meses estará como nueva. Podrá volver a caminar sin problema—

Pierre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se fue caminando como un rayo.

—ojalá fuera eso— suspiro michiru quien se dirigió al hospital.

No sabía a que seguía acudiendo. Haruka no toleraba su presencia, mas bien parecía que le afectaba. Y hotaru no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre ella y exigir pasar a verla. michiru no se quería arriesgar. Si Haruka rechazaba a hotaru quien la quería y admiraba tanto, la confianza de su hija podría quebrarse. Para hotaru, Haruka era su heroína, un ídolo a quien imitar. No necesitaba ser adivina para ver que su hija tenia en un altar a esa rubia terca. Herir a un niño es muy fácil, mas a un niño que te admira.

No

Michiru no podía arriesgarse, pero cada vez que estaban en el hospital hotaru comenzaba a insistir.

—mina— dijo en cuanto llego a la puerta de la habitación. —¿y hotaru? —

—la deje en la guardería del hospital un momento, todo el día estuve pensando en un discurso lo suficientemente elocuente y directo para decirle a Haruka. me iba a presentar; segura, determinada, imponente. Lo ensaye todo el día. Iba hacerla entrar en razón y podríamos salir adelante juntas como lo hacen las buenas amigas; las mejores. —

Michiru miro a Haruka que seguía en su habitación con la vista fija en el techo.

—por lo que veo no salió bien—

—oh, pero claro que salió bien. salió perfecto. Debiste verme, ni en la corte me desenvuelvo de forma tan magna. Fue un discurso maravilloso. —

—¿la hiciste recapacitar? — exclamo michiru con el corazón hinchado de alegría. Pero Mina negó con la cabeza

—claro que no. Haruka es la del problema y aun no lo puede resolver. Lo mejor será darle su espacio—

—¿Cómo? —

—si, me retiro de esta ecuación enfermiza. Solo le hago mas daño viniendo y obligándola a hacerse sentir bien. ¿ella esta triste y quiere llorar? Perfecto. Le daré su espacio y la dejare llorar. Cuando al fin supere su situación ahí estaré para hacerle saber que no me he ido, así como Serena, Rei y Lita. Pero creo que al fin comprendí que tengo que darle su espacio. —

—la estas abandonando— declaro michiru

—¿Qué? ¡claro que no! —

—si, es lo que estas haciendo. Es lo que tus otras amigas también hicieron…la están dejando sola—

—le estoy dando lo que quiere…yo…—

—¡lo que quiere no es lo que ella necesita! —

—tal vez michiru, pero sigue siendo su deseo. No nos quiere ver, perfecto. No nos va a ver. Ella quiere recuperarse, sanar por ella misma ¿Por qué no le damos esa tranquilidad? —

—no…—

—michiru, no nos necesita ahora…—

—no—

—vamos, vete a casa—

—no, no es lo que quiere—

—solo la hacemos sentir mal, le hacemos revivir malos momentos…—

—¡ya no estamos en la preparatoria! —grito michiru enfadada.

Mina entrecerró los ojos. Michiru continuo.

—no es lo mismo ahora, ya no es esa chica. Han pasado muchos años, tiene cosas por las que salir adelante, tiene amigas que la quieren…me tiene a mi…¡tiene que entenderlo! yo la veo y sigo viendo un humano de gran valor. Ustedes también la ven y ven lo mismo. Tu Mina la vez como alguien indispensable en tu vida porque sabes que es leal, cariñosa, inteligente, divertida, buena…¡no tiene por qué sentir vergüenza! Yo…—

Mina se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se rasco los cabellos con lentitud.

—me emociona escucharte decir eso michiru, en serio…en especial a ti…Sobre todo a ti. — la rubia se encogió de hombros y señalo con la cabeza la habitación—ahora haz que ella se emocione y lo entienda y tal vez podamos hacerla entrar en razón…por ahora yo ya tiro la toalla. Toma—mina le entrego la pulsera enumerada con la cual podía recoger a hotaru de la guardería. Michiru vio a mina irse y con el corazón palpitándole por la emoción y sintiéndose desbordada por los sentimientos se adentro en el cuarto.

Haruka la rechazaría, pero no le importaba. Al igual que Mina estaba comenzando a hartarse y si esto seguía así no le veía caso a seguir dependiendo de una persona que no quiere ni verte.

—muy bien escúchame—

Haruka se volteo de inmediato ocultando tu rostro en cuanto escucho su voz. Michiru cerro los ojos enfadada.

—¿tienes vergüenza de ti misma? Mina dice eso, que tu rostro te da pena. Y empiezo a creerlo por que cada vez que te veo te ocultas de mi—

La rubia ni siquiera se movió. Michiru la hizo girarse con cierta brusquedad. Haruka habia avanzado muchísimo y no necesitaba tantos cuidados como antes.

—¡mírame! ¡quiero que me mires a los ojos Haruka! —

Haruka comenzó a presionar el botón de alarma y michiru supo que no tenía mucho tiempo

No supo si fue el tono o porque razón, pero la rubia dejo de forcejear y poso sus ojos verdes en ella.

—estas alejando a las personas de ti. Personas que te quieren…que de verdad te aman. Todo por vergüenza de tu aspecto. ¿Por qué? Mina no ve un rostro accidentado cuando esta contigo, ella ve a su amiga. La persona con la que siempre podrá contar. Serena igual, lita y Rei ni se digan. Hotaru ha estado muy triste porque no la dejo verte ¿para qué? ¿para que la rechaces? Todos han estado aquí contigo y tu solo piensas en lo fea que te encuentras, sientes pena de ti misma…pues mira déjame decirte que yo te miro en estos momentos y no te encuentro ningún defecto. ¡ninguno! Deja de compadecerte…eres más inteligente que esto. Sabes que tienes opciones de recuperarte. Solo necesitas tiempo. ¿Cuál es el problema? —

Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka entre las suyas. Los ojos verdes se habían vuelto borrosos. Haruka tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Yo no veo cicatrices cuando estoy contigo. Veo a la persona que me salvo cuando mas lo ocupaba, que generosamente me abrió las puertas de su casa, y poco a poco me hizo olvidarme de la violencia que viví. Haruka eres físicamente muy hermosa, pero tu valor como persona es aún más bello. Tu cuerpo esta lastimado, pero con el tiempo esas heridas se van a curar, ese accidente no ha dañado tu alma, lo hermosa que es tu esencia y que nos tiene encantadas a Hotaru y a mi ¿No te das cuenta? Tu no eres un monstruo. Y se de lo que hablo, viví con uno muchos años…Haruka quiero estar contigo…te necesito en mi vida estos días en lo único que he pensado en lo mucho que me haces falta, tengo que decirte que…—

—¿oiga que hace ahí? Voy a pedirle que salga de aquí, perturba a la paciente—

—déjeme terminar por favor— pidió michiru, pero fue demasiado tarde, la enfermera ya la tenia bien afianzada del brazo y la saco prácticamente a rastras.

Michiru volteo a la habitación, alcanzo a ver como Haruka sostenía una carta entre sus manos. Suspiro. Deseaba que Haruka después de leerla recordara su discurso. No podía hacer nada más. Ya no dependía de ella. había tomado una decisión si Haruka seguía sin querer verla ella también se iría.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola…

¡he vuelto!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por sus reviews pidiéndome continuar y por sus mensajes privados diciéndome que siga. Con ese apoyo me siento casi obligada a escribir. Como les decía este fic por mas obligaciones que tenga continuara.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como leen aquí michiru dio un giro de 180 grados. Nuevo empleo, nueva actitud, nuevas decisiones.

Espero que les haya impactado la "semideclaracion de amor" de michiru.

En el siguiente capitulo me enfocare en haruka.

Será pronto, lo prometo.

Bueno no me queda mas que agracerles por su paciencia.

Quejas, sugerencias, y comentarios en el cuadrito de abajo.

pd. el capitulo anterior como me habian comentado algunos tiene algunos errores tamaño caguama que pronto corregire, lo edite en mi celular y creo que por eso no salio tan bien. jaja pido una disculpa muy grande. y si ven errores en este capitulo tambien haganmelo saber y yo con mucho gusto lo corrijo. (tengan paciencia, apenas ando recuperando el ritmo.)


End file.
